The Diplomat's Wife Series
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: 'Petualangan' paling awal bagi perempuan 24 tahun bernama Zhang Yixing yang menikahi diplomat berumur 16 tahun lebih tua dimulai di Copenhagen, Denmark. Berbagai peran harus dijalankannya. Mulai dari istri, nyonya diplomat, murid, dan mungkin peran yang lainnya lagi. SuLay. GS! for Yixing
1. Prolog: Of Frederik and Joonmyeon's Past

_Entah kenapa tetiba pengen nulis ini…._

 _Terinspirasi dari Jepun Negerinya Hiroko…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 **Of Frederik and Joonmyeon's Past**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for Yixing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Apartemen yang ditempati Yixing berada di bagian utara Copenhagen, tepatnya di Charlottenlund, Distrik Hellerup. Kawasan ini dikenal sebagai Beverly Hills-nya Copenhagen sekaligus gudangnya para ekspatriat berkat keberadaan kantor-kantor perusahaan asing dan kedutaan negara sahabat. Korps diplomatik Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark kebetulan turut mendiami kawasan ini sehingga di apartemen inilah Yixing berada sekarang. Berbeda dengan duta besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark yang mendapat jatah rumah dinas berupa rumah besar dengan arsitektur khas Denmark abad pertengahan, para diplomatnya 'hanya' kebagian jatah rumah dinas di apartemen, salah satunya suami Yixing yang baru saja menempati pos barunya di Copenhagen.

Dibandingkan rumah dinas untuk duta besar, apartemen yang sekarang ditempati Yixing dan suaminya tentu tak seberapa. Apartemen ini tidak luas, tetapi cukup nyaman dengan desain minimalis bernuansa kayu khas Skandinavia dan perabot yang terbilang sedikit. Hanya ada dua kamar di sini, masing-masing berukuran 4x5m dan 3x4m. Ruang tamu difungsikan pula sebagai perpustakaan lantaran suami Yixing memutuskan untuk menyimpan koleksi buku-bukunya di dalam lemari dua pintu yang menempati salah satu sudut ruang tamu. Ruang keluarga yang sempit dialihkan fungsinya menjadi ruang makan dengan alasan kepantasan dalam menjamu tamu. Suami Yixing berpendapat bahwa kurang elok rasanya jika menjamu tamu di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Walhasil mereka jadi tak punya ruang keluarga, tetapi Yixing senang-senang saja lantaran dapurnya terasa lebih luas tanpa kehadiran meja makan.

Dari seluruh ruangan di apartemennya ini, Yixing paling menyukai dapur. Dia tak henti-henti mengagumi desain minimalis khas Skandinavia yang mewarnai dapurnya dengan unsur kayu yang kental. Yixing menyukai setiap detail dapurnya, mulai dari lantai kayu ek yang dicat putih, juga dinding dan _kitchen set_ yang sama-sama berwarna putih. Bahkan jendela berkusen putih yang menghadap kompor pun berhasil memikat hati Yixing. Rasanya Yixing betah berlama-lama berdiri menghadap jendela yang satu ini sambil berkutat dengan kompor dan panci, menikmati suguhan panorama molek Copenhagen yang terhampar di balik jendela. Beruntung apartemennya terletak di lantai 18 hingga jangkauan pandang Yixing seakan bisa mencapai pucuk atap Christiansborg Palace di arah selatan yang berjarak sekitar 10km, juga birunya Selat Øresund beberapa kilometer di sebelah timur yang menghubungkan Laut Baltik dengan Samudera Atlantik.

Pagi ini Yixing kembali mendapati dirinya berdiri menghadap jendela, memandangi bangunan gereja milik _Den Danske Folkekirke_ alias _The Church of Denmark_ di seberang apartemennya. Bangunan gereja itu terlihat kukuh sekaligus anggun dalam balutan arsitektur bergaya _Baroque_ yang antik. Dinding-dindingnya berwarna merah bata dan tampak berkilau ditimpa sinar mentari pagi yang malu-malu, benar-benar elok dipandang mata.

Bagi Yixing, rasanya seperti mimpi mendapati dirinya berdiri di balik jendela dengan suguhan panorama elok milik Copenhagen di pagi hari. Sulit dipercaya bahwa kini dia menjejakkan kaki di negeri para Viking, meninggalkan Korea yang menjadi tanah air keduanya. Denmark yang sebelumnya terasa begitu asing, jauh, dan tak terjangkau justru terpilih menjadi rumah sementara bagi perempuan dua puluh empat tahun yang manis dan polos ini. Demi Tuhan, bahkan dalam mimpi terliarnya pun tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak Yixing bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan menjejakkan kakinya di Denmark! Rencana Tuhan memang tak terduga. Pertemuan antara Yixing dan diplomat tampan dari kantor Kementerian Luar Negeri Republik Korea yang berakhir dalam ikatan pernikahan sukses membawa Yixing keluar dari dunianya yang sempit, memberikan Si Manis ini kesempatan untuk melihat dunia luar yang lebih luas.

Dan kesempatan yang pertama untuk Si Manis berarti Copenhagen, Denmark.

 _TINGG!_

Bunyi _toaster_ -nya mengalihkan perhatian Yixing dari atap gereja di seberang apartemennya. Si Manis ini bergegas menghampiri _toaster_ , memindahkan _rugbr_ _ø_ _d_ yang sudah selesai dipanggang ke piring yang sudah disiapkannya. Jari-jemarinya yang lentik dengan cekatan mengolesi permukaan roti gandum khas Denmark itu dengan madu tipis-tipis.

 _Rugbr_ _ø_ _d_ dengan olesan madu menjadi salah satu isi nampan yang kini dibawa Yixing ke ruang makan, berdampingan dengan sepiring nasi goreng _kimchi_ yang masih panas berkepul.

" _Oppa_ , sarapanmu."

Yixing dengan takzim menyajikan piring berisi nasi goreng _kimchi_ ke meja makan, persis di hadapan laki-laki yang tengah duduk di sana sambil membaca berita melalui ponsel. Itu suaminya, Kim Joonmyeon. Si Tampan itu seperti biasa tampil necis sekaligus berwibawa dalam setelan blazer hitamnya. Dia terlihat muda untuk ukuran lelaki berumur empat puluh tahun. Muda tetapi dewasa, ditunjang dengan paras _angelic_ yang sayangnya seringkali terkesan kelewat serius.

Joonmyeon mengucapkan terima kasih dengan singkat seraya meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Tatapan yang dalam milik laki-laki itu tak sengaja tertumbuk pada dua potong _rugbr_ _ø_ _d_ di piring Yixing yang mengilat oleh olesan madu di permukaannya. Sekilas tatapannya terkesan kurang berkenan, tetapi Joonmyeon memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa, termasuk saat Yixing yang duduk di hadapannya mulai menggigit salah satu potongan _rugbr_ _ø_ _d_ dengan kalem.

"Apa saja jadwal kegiatanmu hari ini?" Joonmyeon yang baru menelan suapan pertama nasi goreng _kimchi_ sekonyong-konyong menanyai istrinya.

Yixing sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pertanyaan semacam ini sejak dia menikahi Joonmyeon. Suaminya selalu menanyakan rencana kegiatan saat mereka menikmati sarapan. Yixing maklum, pasalnya Joonmyeon masuk tipe _'scheduler_ ' alias penjadwal. Bagi Joonmyeon, tiada hari tanpa jadwal kegiatan sehingga bisa dipastikan tak ada waktunya yang terbuang sia-sia. Semua sesuai dengan jadwal.

" _Ehm_ , aku… Ada kelas bahasa Denmark dari jam sembilan kurang lima belas sampai jam dua belas lewat seperempat," Yixing menjawab, terkesan sedikit gugup. Dia memang selalu seperti itu, terkesan gugup setiap kali tatapan milik Joonmyeon yang dalam tertuju padanya. Agaknya Yixing belum juga terbiasa dengan cara Joonmyeon menatapnya, tak peduli tujuh minggu telah berlalu sejak upacara pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan.

"Lalu pukul satu nanti aku diundang untuk makan siang di rumah Ibu Dubes bersama istri-istri diplomat lainnya," Yixing menambahkan.

"Oh, itu bagus sekali," komentar Joonmyeon, tampak antusias. Raut serius yang membayangi paras tampannya sedikit memudar. "Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan bagus semacam itu untuk belajar bersosialisasi dengan mereka, Yixing- _ah_ , dan menurutku tak ada salahnya kalau sekali-kali gantian kau mengundang mereka kemari untuk makan siang, misalnya."

Yixing meringis mendengar usulan Joonmyeon. Kembali terbayang di benaknya kerepotan lima hari yang lalu saat Joonmyeon memutuskan mengundang rekan-rekan kerjanya untuk makan malam di rumah. _"Supaya lebih akrab, sekalian memperkenalkanmu pada mereka,"_ demikian alasan yang dikemukakan Joonmyeon pada saat itu.

" _Ehm_ , ya. Kurasa itu ide yang bagus," Yixing menanggapi, mencoba terlihat antusias menyambut usulan Joonmyeon. Dia cukup tahu diri. Sebagai istri diplomat, mengadakan jamuan adalah salah satu tugas yang harus dilaksanakannya.

"Akan kucari waktu yang tepat untuk mengundang mereka makan siang." Yixing mengulas senyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipit yang menambah manis parasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal undangan makan bersama," Joonmyeon meletakkan sendoknya, "kira-kira apa kau keberatan kalau malam ini aku mengundang salah satu temanku untuk makan malam bersama kita? Dia temanku semasa aku ikut _exchange program_ di University of Edinburgh dulu. Sekarang dia berprofesi sebagai diplomat sepertiku."

Yixing terkejut. "Eh, malam ini?"

"Ya. Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"A-aku tidak keberatan, kok," Yixing buru-buru menanggapi. Kendati dalam hati dia menyesalkan rencana Joonmyeon yang begitu tiba-tiba, Yixing tak ingin mengecewakan suaminya itu. Dia tak ingin memberikan kesan enggan dan tak siap di hadapan suaminya. Yixing ingat persis petuah Joonmyeon sebelum mereka berangkat ke Denmark dua minggu yang lalu. Waktu itu Joonmyeon berpetuah bahwa Yixing harus siap jika sewaktu-waktu diminta untuk mengadakan jamuan dan Yixing berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mematuhi petuah Joonmyeon.

"Hanya saja… Apa yang sebaiknya kumasak untuk teman _Oppa_ itu?"

"Kau cukup memasak makanan Korea," jawab Joonmyeon. "Kebetulan temanku masih keturunan Korea. Kurasa _bulgogi_ dan _kimchijjigae_ cocok jadi menu utama. Stok _kimchi_ kita masih banyak, bukan?"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah," komentar Joonmyeon, kedengaran lega. " _Buthakhae_ (mohon bantuannya) untuk malam ini, Yixing- _ah_."

Yixing kembali mengulas senyumnya yang manis, setulus yang dia bisa. "Akan kusiapkan. Pukul berapa dia datang?"

"Kemungkinan sebelum pukul tujuh. Akan kupastikan lagi nanti. Sebelum pukul empat akan kukabari kau. Ah, ya. Tidak perlu memasak banyak-banyak. Frederik, itu nama temanku, dia masih bujangan dan aku yakin dia bakal datang sendirian."

Yixing bersyukur dalam hati begitu mendengar tamunya bakal datang sendiri. Setidaknya dia bisa menghemat tenaga dalam memotong-motong sayuran.

"Baiklah," Yixing menyanggupi. "Oh, aku hampir lupa, _Oppa_. Untuk bir, apakah aku perlu menyediakan _soju_? Atau bir Denmark?"

"Nanti aku saja yang membeli bir," kata Joonmyeon. "Frederik tidak suka _soju_. Biar nanti kubelikan dia bir Denmark saja. Kau cukup menyiapkan makanan."

" _Ne_ , _Oppa,_ " sahut Yixing takzim.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kelas bahasa Denmark-mu? Apa kau sudah mulai bisa mengikuti ritme?" Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong mengubah topik pembicaraan sembari melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyendok nasi goreng _kimchi_.

Mungkin pertanyaan Joonmyeon terdengar biasa-biasa saja, tetapi Yixing justru merasa gugup dibuatnya. Yixing merasa seperti tengah ditanyai oleh atasan tentang progres pekerjaan. Bagaimanapun Yixing tahu persis bahwa suaminya menaruh ekspektasi tinggi terhadap dirinya dalam menjalankan peran sebagai istri diplomat. Menguasai bahasa Denmark adalah salah satunya, mengingat laki-laki itu ikut turun tangan mendaftarkannya ke kelas bahasa Denmark di Copenhagen Language Center setelah memastikan bahwa University of Copenhagen hanya membuka kelas bahasa Denmark untuk mahasiswa. Yixing tahu Joonmyeon tak mendaftarkannya secara cuma-cuma untuk sekadar mengisi kegiatan selama mendampinginya bertugas di Copenhagen. Lebih daripada itu, Joonmyeon memberi Yixing misi pendekatan terhadap bahasa dan budaya Denmark sebagai modal untuk menjalin relasi dengan orang-orang lokal Denmark serta menjalin relasi dengan orang-orang asing sesama pemelajar bahasa Denmark yang ditemuinya di lembaga bahasa. Joonmyeon tidak ingin istrinya hanya menjadi pemanis rumah dinas mereka yang cantik di Copenhagen ini. Laki-laki itu ingin istrinya memiliki peran dalam kehidupan sosial, demikian yang dipahami Yixing bahkan sebelum mereka berangkat ke Copenhagen. Peran yang dimaksud tentu saja istri diplomat yang memiliki wawasan dan pergaulan yang luas.

Maka Yixing meneguk ludah dengan gugup sebelum menjawab dengan hati-hati.

"Kurasa aku mulai bisa mengikuti ritme. Hanya saja untuk saat ini aku masih kesulitan dengan pelafalannya. _Dansk_ (bahasa Denmark) _… Har en s_ _æ_ _rlig udtale_ (Memiliki pelafalan yang spesial). Pelafalannya spesial. Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika aku pernah belajar bahasa Jerman karena pelafalannya hampir mirip. Cukup sulit, ya. Tapi suasana kelasnya menyenangkan, jadi aku menikmatinya."

"Kurasa pelafalan bahasa Denmark-mu barusan tidak terlalu buruk," Joonmyeon berkomentar. "Aku lumayan sering dengar kata _s_ _æ_ _rlig._ Setidaknya aksen China-mu tidak kentara saat melafalkannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-teman sekelasmu? Menyenangkan?"

"Mereka menyenangkan," Yixing cepat-cepat menjawab. Ada perasaan lega kala mendengar suaminya memuji pelafalannya. Akan tetapi, Yixing tidak mau cepat-cepat berpuas diri. Dia sadar, masih terlalu jauh perjalanan yang harus ditempuh untuk membuat Joonmyeon benar-benar terkesan padanya.

"Mereka teman-teman yang baik, meski tak semua bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan fasih. Lucu rasanya saat komunikasi di antara kami terkadang perlu dibantu dengan bahasa isyarat."

Sudut bibir Joonmyeon tertarik sedikit, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang nyaris samar-samar. Diplomat itu kembali menyuapkan nasi goreng _kimchi_ ke mulutnya, tak sadar bahwa istrinya yang manis sesaat terpaku hingga berhenti mengunyah _rugbr_ _ø_ _d_ selama beberapa detik.

' _Dia tersenyum?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ketika diriku menjadi keji dengan mempublikasikan tulisan nirfaedah semacam ini.**_

 _ **Buat apa, sih?**_

 _ **Sungguh, saya ini punya semacam kelainan.**_

 _ **Rasanya nggak afdol kalo nggak publish cerita, peduli setan ada yang baca atau nggak.**_

 _ **Seringkali saya publish ff lalu saya hapus. Apa pasal? Bukan karena faktor pembaca, melainkan murni ketidakpuasan saya terhadap hasil tulisan saya sendiri setelah saya mencoba menjadi 'reader' atau rasa tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuan saya untuk melanjutkan cerita.**_

 _ **Jadi, mohon dimaklumi kelainan saya ini xixixi…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkuljaemi**_


	2. Of Frederik and Joonmyeon's Past

_Kuimani menulis adalah cinta…_

 _Terinspirasi dari novel Jepun Negerinya Hiroko karya Nh. Dini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 **Of Frederik and Joonmyeon's Past**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for Xingxing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Aku tidak sehebat itu. Joonmyeon Oppa memilihku, mungkin karena saat itu dia tidak punya pilihan lain."**_

 _ **-Zhang Yixing to Frederik T.W. Søndergaard**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Salah satu rekan kerja suaminya di Kementerian Luar Negeri pernah mengatakan, _"Kim Joonmyeon Wegyogwannim (Tuan Diplomat), siapa pun setuju bahwa dia brilian. Pemain utama dalam tim, juga petarung ulung di meja perundingan. Tipikal lawan debat yang melelahkan. Kekurangannya? Sangat-sangat rewel (tertawa), terlalu perfeksionis, dan ambisius. Dia bekerja keras lebih dari siapa pun. Cukup mengejutkan melihatnya menikah setelah selama ini dia terlilit ikat pinggangnya sendiri*. Dia bekerja terlalu keras, Yixing-ssi, sampai-sampai kami sempat mengira dia berkomitmen untuk menikahi pekerjaannya alih-alih perempuan."_

Yang lainnya mengatakan, _"Yixing-ssi, Anda masih sangat muda dan cantik. Anda juga pastinya berjiwa besar, karena bersedia menikahi kakek yang rewel seperti Kim Joonmyeon Wegyogwannim (tertawa) kami."_

 _Brilian, tetapi sangat-sangat rewel, terlalu perfeksionis, ambisius, bekerja keras lebih dari siapa pun._

Apa yang dikatakan rekan-rekan kerja suaminya di kantor Kementerian Luar Negeri beberapa bulan lalu seolah terulang kembali, hanya saja kali ini berasal dari mulut yang berbeda. Yixing tiba-tiba merasa gugup ketika wanita-wanita cantik di sekelilingnya mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan di meja makan dan menyasar suaminya yang merupakan pendatang baru di Kedutaan Besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark, Kim Joonmyeon.

"Suami saya bilang Kim _Wegyogwannim_ adalah keberuntungan besar bagi _Daesagwan_ (Kedutaan) _,_ Yixing- _ssi._ Sangat cerdas dan teliti, tetapi keras, perfeksionis. Brilian."

Kim Jaejoong menatapnya dengan ramah, salah satu hal yang disukai Yixing dari sosok istri Sang Duta Besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark. Senyum seindah seroja tampak menghiasi bibir ranum milik Sang Nyonya Duta Besar, ibaratnya bonus untuk Yixing.

"Suami saya juga sependapat dengan _Daesanim_ (Duta Besar), _Yeosanim_ (Nyonya)," salah satu istri diplomat yang dikenali Yixing sebagai Kim Ryeowook menimpali. "Bahkan menurut suami saya, bekerja dengan Kim _Wegyogwannim_ seperti mengemudikan pesawat tempur. Sangat cepat dan cenderung menegangkan karena beberapa kali harus melakukan manuver," dia terkekeh.

"Sepertinya julukan _Mawang_ ( _The Devil_ ) dari Sajik- _ro_ (merujuk pada lokasi kantor Kementerian Luar Negeri di Seoul) memang tepat untuk Kim _Wegyogwannim_. Suami saya bilang, Kim _Wegyogwannim_ itu… Mengerikan," pungkas Ryeowook dengan nada jenaka, mengundang senyum di bibir para istri personel korps diplomatik Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark yang tengah berkumpul di ruang makan bergaya Denmark klasik milik rumah dinas Duta Besar ini.

Yixing turut tersenyum, hanya saja senyumnya menjurus gugup. Membicarakan suaminya seperti ini memang membuatnya gugup. Ada kekhawatiran yang muncul dalam hati Yixing, kalau-kalau rekan-rekan seperjuangannya memulai penilaian baru terhadap dirinya dengan suaminya sebagai tolak ukur. Sungguh, jika dibandingkan dengan suaminya, Yixing merasa seolah tidak ada apa-apanya!

"Suami saya mengagumi kinerjanya yang luar biasa." Kali ini giliran nyonya diplomat yang duduk paling ujung angkat bicara. Dari sepuluh orang yang hadir, nyonya satu ini memiliki penampilan paling mencolok lewat pilihan busananya yang serba glamor, mulai dari syal Burberry hingga jaket _tweed_ cokelatnya yang sekali lihat bisa ditebak keluaran rumah mode sekelas Gucci atau Prada. Kacamata _Ray-Ban_ hitam dipilih menjadi pelengkap, bertengger gaya menghiasi rambut panjang bergelombang yang dicat _ash brown._ Seakan belum cukup untuk membuatnya tampil lain dari yang lain, Sang Nyonya memilih tata rias yang menjurus tebal dan 'sangat Denmark', menghindari warna-warna netral khas tren tata rias di Korea yang masih setia dianut Yixing dan nyonya-nyonya lain. Dia satu-satunya yang merias mata dengan _eyeliner_ tebal berwarna cokelat, juga satu-satunya yang memilih _warm colors_ sebagai warna dominan untuk _make-up_ , tepatnya _rose gold_ dan _warm brown._ Sekilas penampilannya mirip _beauty blogger_ lokal Denmark semacam Sandra Willer. Penampilannya yang mencolok jelas menarik perhatian dan Yixing tidak bisa untuk tidak mengagumi rasa percaya diri milik nyonya yang satu ini.

"Juga mengagumi kebiasaan Kim _Wegyogwannim_ yang selalu pulang paling akhir, padahal Kim _Wegyogwannim_ masih pengantin baru dan memiliki istri secantik Yixing- _ssi_. Suami saya bilang, _local staff_ yang bernama Oh Sehun bahkan harus berkali-kali mengingatkan Kim _Wegyogwannim_ untuk pulang ke rumah hampir setiap harinya karena dia masih bertahan di meja kerja, paling cepat hingga pukul delapan malam," tambahnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari paras manis Yixing yang mulai merona merah.

"Kalau begitu jelas sudah Kim _Wegyogwannim_ kita memang keberuntungan bagi _Daesagwan_ , juga Kementerian Luar Negeri berkat dedikasinya yang luar biasa dalam bekerja, Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," nyonya yang duduk persis di sebelah Yixing menyeletuk, menyebutkan nama Si Nyonya Glamor. "Saya dengar dari salah satu kolega di Seoul, Kim _Wegyogwannim_ bahkan tidak mengambil cuti untuk berbulan madu. Suami Anda benar-benar luar biasa, Yixing- _ssi_." Dia beralih kepada Yixing.

Yixing meringis. _'Betapa cepatnya pergerakan arus berita dari Seoul_ ,' dia membatin. Mendadak Yixing kehilangan selera terhadap _honsesalat_ yang tengah memenuhi piringnya. Terus terang, percakapan semacam ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kim _Wegyogwannim_ adalah contoh yang sangat baik bagi rekan-rekan sesama diplomat dalam mempertimbangkan pengambilan cuti. Suami saya bilang, para diplomat hendaknya lebih bijaksana dalam mengambil cuti, apalagi disaat _Daesagwan_ sedang sibuk-sibuknya membahas kelanjutan kerja sama bilateral dengan Denmark terkait proyek _green growth_ seperti sekarang ini, misalnya," Kim Jaejoong menanggapi dengan bijak dan Yixing bersyukur untuk itu.

"Kalau menurut suami saya, Kim _Wegyogwannim_ dengan segala kelebihannya itu seharusnya ditempatkan di PBB," nyonya yang duduk di sebelah Jaejoong sekonyong-konyong menyeletuk, "atau Tiongkok. Kita memerlukan diplomat-diplomat dengan tipikal F-16 yang memiliki manuver tajam khas Kim _Wegyogwannim_ untuk menghadapi saudara yang rewel seperti Tiongkok."

Mendengar ini, Yixing seakan ditampar keras-keras. Sesuatu dirasakan Yixing menohok tepat di ulu hatinya. Yixing tersinggung. Memang benar saat ini KTP dan paspornya mencatatkan namanya sebagai warga negara Republik Korea, tetapi di dalam hatinya seorang Zhang Yixing tetaplah Tiongkok. Yixing bahkan selalu mengingat-ingat pesan pamannya sebelum dia berangkat ke Copenhagen.

" _Berusahalah mempertahankan nilai-nilai Tiongkok meski sekarang status kewarganegaraanmu berubah dan kau tinggal di luar negeri, Sayang."_

Yixing tersinggung, terus terang saja, tetapi dia masih mencoba berbaik sangka. Mencoba menyugesti diri bahwa nyonya yang barusan menyinggung Tiongkok mungkin lupa bahwa istri Kim Joonmyeon adalah perempuan Tiongkok yang dinaturalisasi menjadi warga negara Republik Korea.

"Dan kita semua jelas-jelas tahu kehebatan Kim _Wegyogwannim_ dalam menaklukkan Tiongkok. Saya dengar sebelumnya sudah banyak senior di Sajik- _ro_ yang menawarkan gadis-gadis kita kepada Kim _Wegyogwannim_ , tapi tak ada satu pun yang berhasil. Ternyata yang dipilih justru orang jauh dan sekarang Yixing- _ssi_ ada di sini. Bukankah itu bukti otentik bahwa diplomasi Kim _Wegyogwannim_ terhadap orang jauh seperti Yixing- _ssi_ ini begitu luar biasa?"

Yixing benar-benar kaget mendengar celoteh Sang Nyonya. Rupa-rupanya perempuan cantik itu sama sekali tidak lupa bahwa akar seorang Zhang Yixing adalah Tiongkok. Hati Yixing seketika berdenyut sakit. Frasa _'gadis-gadis kita'_ dan _'orang jauh'_ yang dilontarkan nyonya itu seakan menjelma tembok pemisah, menegaskan status Yixing sebagai nonKorea. Ada perasaan tersisih datang menyergap Yixing. Yixing sadar, status kewarganegaraan saja tidak cukup. Nyatanya masih ada yang menganggap dirinya _'orang jauh_ ', _'orang asing'_.

Suasana di meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang ini mendadak canggung. Yixing merasakan tatapan-tatapan milik para nyonya di sekitarnya berpindah-pindah antara dirinya dengan nyonya yang barusan mengusik masalah Tiongkok.

"Orang jauh? Rasanya kurang tepat menyebut keluarga sendiri sebagai orang jauh, Kyuri- _ssi_."

Suara ramah milik Kim Jaejoong berubah sedikit tegas, seketika mengambil alih fokus Yixing. Tampak olehnya Sang Nyonya Duta Besar melirik tajam Kyuri, nyonya yang mengusik masalah Tiongkok.

"Yixing- _ssi_ sudah jadi orang kita sekarang," Jaejoong menambahkan, terdengar semakin tegas.

Yixing benar-benar berterima kasih pada Kim Jaejoong. Sang Nyonya Duta Besar sukses membesarkan hatinya. Jaejoong memilih frasa _'keluarga sendiri_ ' dan _'orang kita_ ' untuk merujuk pada Yixing, sedikit banyak mengobati rasa sakit di dalam hati Yixing.

Jika Yixing merasakan hatinya mulai terobati oleh pernyataan Jaejoong, maka Kyuri merasa dirinya seakan kena sabet. Wajah nyonya itu memerah, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan sepatah pun. Diamnya Kyuri membuat suasana di meja makan terasa semakin canggung dan agaknya para nyonya bingung, juga ragu-ragu untuk mengambil inisiatif memperbaiki suasana.

"Salah satu diplomat Austria yang saya kenal di Praha beristrikan orang Perancis dan mereka pasangan yang sangat romantis. Sepertinya saya beruntung karena sekali lagi diizinkan bertemu pasangan internasional, kali ini Kim _Wegyogwannim_ dan Yixing- _ssi_. _International marriage_ sangat menarik menurut saya."

Diluar dugaan, nyonya yang bernama Baekhyun menjadi pelopor pemecah keheningan di meja makan. Nyonya glamor itu kembali menatap Yixing seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Saya setuju, Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," Jaejoong menjadi yang pertama menanggapi. "Berbicara tentang Kim _Wegyogwannim_ dan Yixing- _ssi_ , saya sangat senang menyambut mereka di Copenhagen. Kim _Wegyogwannim_ bergabung dengan _Daesagwan_ adalah sebuah keberuntungan, Yixing- _ssi_ ," dia beralih kepada Yixing.

"Suami saya merasa sangat terbantu, bahkan merasa suasana _Daesagwan_ jauh lebih bersemangat berkat kehadiran Kim _Wegyogwannim_. Saya pribadi juga senang sekali Yixing- _ssi_ bergabung dengan kami. Menyenangkan sekali memiliki personel yang masih begitu muda. Rasanya ada semangat baru bagi _ajumma_ seperti saya ini." Jaejoong tersenyum manis, tulus.

Sekali lagi, Yixing benar-benar berterima kasih pada Kim Jaejoong. Wanita yang tengah memasuki usia paruh baya itu benar-benar ramah dan hangat terhadapnya, membuat Yixing merasa benar-benar diterima. Jaejoong mengingatkan Yixing pada sosok bibinya di Seoul, seorang perempuan Korea yang baik hati murni dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Saya… Saya juga sangat senang bisa bergabung dengan nyonya-nyonya sekalian," Yixing cepat-cepat menanggapi, tak ingin kehilangan momentum untuk memupus suasana canggung yang masih kental terasa. "Ini pertama kalinya saya mendampingi suami bertugas di luar negeri. Rasanya gugup, juga waswas, khawatir tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi tentang sosok istri diplomat yang ideal," katanya terus terang, mengerahkan segenap keberaniannya.

"Tetapi sepertinya saya tidak perlu merasa gugup dan waswas lagi karena saya memiliki keluarga baru yang begitu hangat dengan para _unnie_ yang luar biasa." Yixing mengedarkan pandang berkeliling dengan canggung.

Ucapkan selamat pada idenya menyebut para nyonya dengan sebutan _unnie_ , pasalnya tak diduga-duga kekehan kecil dari para nyonya langsung menyambutnya, kecuali Kyuri yang terlihat masih kurang nyaman. Suasana canggung di meja makan perlahan-lahan tergusur, seolah-olah sentilan kecil soal Tiongkok tadi tidak sempat eksis dalam interaksi para nyonya di meja makan.

"Yixing- _ssi_ , Anda benar-benar menggemaskan, tahu tidak? Benar-benar saling melengkapi dengan Kim _Wegyogwannim_ yang serius dan tegas. Yixing- _ssi_ , Anda harus lebih ceria dan bersemangat. Kim _Wegyogwannim_ bekerja terlalu keras. Pastikan dia benar-benar rileks saat di rumah."

Kali ini yang bicara adalah Kwon Yuri, nyonya diplomat yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Celetukannya sukses memancing tawa kecil berderai di meja makan.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak bergabung di meja makan ini, Yixing bisa tersenyum lega, terang-terangan memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang dalam. Rasa sakit hatinya akibat perkataan Kyuri sebelumnya mulai terlupakan, digantikan perasaan rileks yang mengalir perlahan-lahan. Kecuali Kyuri, Yixing merasa berterima kasih pada para _unnie_ -nya ini, juga bersyukur bisa mengenal mereka. Sebagai wujud rasa syukur, Yixing berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bakal mengundang para _unnie-_ nya untuk makan siang bersama di apartemennya, sesuai dengan usulan Joonmyeon saat sarapan pagi tadi.

Ah, Joonmyeon. Menyebutkan nama suaminya dalam hati tak dinyana mengingatkan Yixing pada senyum nyaris samar-samar yang terukir di bibir pria itu pagi tadi. Mengingat senyum Joonmyeon, entah kenapa Yixing merasakan semangat baru memenuhi dadanya hingga senyuman di bibirnya semakin merekah, tanpa dia sadari menambah manis parasnya yang terlihat begitu belia untuk ukuran usia dua puluh empat.

-000-

Acara makan siang di rumah dinas Duta Besar berakhir pada pukul setengah tiga waktu Copenhagen. Berbeda dengan para _unnie_ -nya yang tampak santai-santai saat berpamitan, Yixing justru terlihat sangat buru-buru. Maklum, Yixing masih memiliki tugas lain untuk ditunaikan. Terpujilah Kim Joonmyeon yang mengirimkan pesan lewat KakaoTalk. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Yixing bakal melupakan tugasnya yang paling krusial hari ini.

 **Laogong**

 _Frederik akan datang pukul setengah tujuh._

Frederik. Nama itulah yang mengingatkan Yixing tentang tugas krusialnya untuk mengadakan jamuan. Walhasil nyonya diplomat yang satu ini nyaris terkumpal-kampil berlari mencari persewaan sepeda terdekat dari rumah dinas Duta Besar. Beruntung Yixing memilih celana hipster dan _wedges shoes,_ mengeliminasi opsi rok dan _high heels_ saat hendak berangkat ke rumah dinas Duta Besar beberapa jam yang lalu. Seandainya saja Yixing memilih rok dan _high heels_ , bisa dipastikan dia mau tak mau naik taksi. Taksi jelas bukan pilihan bijaksana mengingat suaminya masuk tipe hemat anggaran. Sepeda adalah pilihan terbaik dan di Copenhagen sama sekali bukan hal yang memalukan untuk naik sepeda ke mana-mana. Copenhagen dengan budaya bersepedanya sekali lagi menghadirkan rasa syukur luar biasa di hati Yixing. Selain untuk menghemat anggaran, Yixing pun bisa membakar kalori yang masuk saat makan siang tadi. ' _Ilseokijo_ ', demikian menurut peribahasa Korea yang bermakna 'sekali dayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui'.

 _TIIN TIIN_

Yixing terkejut. Suara klakson mobil mendadak memenuhi udara, memandunya untuk berhenti berlari dan menolehkan kepala. Sebuah Bentley Continental berwarna hitam metalik tampak menepi ke sisi kiri jalan, persis di sebelah Yixing. Kacanya perlahan turun, menampilkan seraut wajah yang familiar.

"Baekhyun… _Unnie_?" kaget Yixing begitu memastikan dia tak salah mengenali orang. Napasnya terengah-engah lantaran habis berlari.

"Halo, _Sweetie_ ," Baekhyun melemparkan senyum lebar yang bersahabat. "Kenapa lari-lari? Naiklah. Biar kuantar kau pulang."

Byun Baekhyun memang luar biasa glamor secara penampilan, tetapi raut wajah dan caranya berbicara sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gelagat kesombongan. Yixing langsung menyukainya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Menurutnya Baekhyun menarik dan sikapnya yang ramah tercatat dengan huruf A di dalam hati Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum manis setelah berhasil menormalkan pernapasannya. "Saya naik sepeda saja, _Unnie_ ," tolak Yixing sopan, halus. "Lumayan untuk membakar kalori," Yixing menambahkan dengan nada canda.

"Badan sekecil itu, untuk apa membakar kalori segala?" Tatapan Baekhyun sekilas memindai tubuh mungil lagi ramping milik Yixing. "Naiklah. Tidak perlu sungkan. Satu hal lagi, aku tidak biasa ditolak."

Yixing agak terkejut mendengar Baekhyun mengubah ragam bahasanya ke dalam ragam informal, tetapi anehnya dia merasa tidak tersinggung. Alih-alih tersinggung, Yixing justru merasa sedikit lebih akrab dengan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Naiklah. Kalau tidak, kita tidak berteman lagi, Yixing _Yeosanim_."

Ancamannya memang tak serius, tetapi nyonya glamor itu memasang ekspresi tak bisa dibantah. Yixing pun bingung. Mau menolak tidak enak, tidak menolak pun sama-sama tidak enak. Walhasil dia hanya diam saja dan itu membuat satu alis Byun Baekhyun terangkat ke atas.

"Perlu kubukakan pintu, Yixing- _ah_?"

' _Yixing-ah'_. Wow, sejak kapan dia dan Byun Baekhyun jadi begini akrab?

Memutuskan untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun tersinggung, Yixing akhirnya memilih untuk menerima tawaran Baekhyun. Dia bergegas memasuki mobil mentereng milik Baekhyun, menghadirkan senyuman yang sarat kepuasan di bibir empunya mobil.

" _Well_ ," Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan begitu Yixing selesai memasang sabuk pengaman. "Mau langsung pulang saja?"

" _Unnie_ bisa menurunkan saya di persewaan sepeda dekat apartemen," Yixing menjawab, mempertahankan ragam bahasa formal.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa begitu? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Berbeda dengan Yixing, Baekhyun tetap memilih ragam informal.

"Saya harus berbelanja," jawab Yixing. "Ke Asian Market, agak jauh dari apartemen."

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja kuantar kau kesana," kata Baekhyun. "Kebetulan aku tahu tahu tempatnya."

"Jangan _Unnie_ , nanti _Unnie_ repot," tolak Yixing. "Biar saya naik sepeda saja."

"Kau ini kenapa sungkan sekali padaku, sih?" Baekhyun meliriknya disela aktivitasnya mengemudikan mobil, kedengaran protes. "Dan tolong jangan gunakan ragam formal padaku. Rasanya kaku dan itu membuatku merasa sangat tua. Kita hanya selisih enam tahun, _okay_? Kau bahkan tak perlu memanggilku _Unnie_. Baekhyun sajalah."

"Eh, tapi _Unnie_ sa—"

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun mengoreksi. "Percayalah, Xingxing. Aku hanya menghabiskan lima tahun di Korea. Sisanya kuhabiskan di luar negeri. Panggilan _unnie_ dan bahasa Korea formal terlalu kaku untukku. Panggil aku Baekhyun, _okay_?"

Xingxing? Oh ya ampun, Baekhyun ini benar-benar sesuatu. Yixing ingat betul ini pertama kalinya mereka bicara berdua saja, tetapi Baekhyun seenaknya memberikan nama panggilan tanpa meminta persetujuannya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun yang seperti ini seketika menghadirkan suasana yang terasa akrab, seakan-akan mereka sudah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun.

Yixing segan, jujur saja. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain dia merasa senang dengan keakraban yang ditawarkan Baekhyun. Menurut Yixing itu terasa natural, mengalir begitu saja. Apa adanya.

"Baiklah. _Baekhyun_." Menuruti Baekhyun, Yixing akhirnya memilih mengganti ragam bahasanya ke dalam ragam informal dan memanggil nyonya itu dengan namanya saja meski masih ragu-ragu.

" _Good girl_ ," Baekhyun memujinya, terlihat puas bukan main. " _Well_ , Xingxing, mau dengar musik? Lagu-lagu Denmark lumayan asyik meski aku masih belum bisa mengikuti liriknya. Tiga tahun di Copenhagen, yang kutahu hanyalah _godmorgen_ (selamat pagi) dan _tak_ (terima kasih). Bahasa Denmark terlalu sulit untukku."

Yixing terkekeh. Dalam hati dia menyetujui pendapat Baekhyun soal sulitnya bahasa Denmark, sementara Baekhyun bergegas memutar sebuah lagu. _Penge P_ _å_ _Dig_ dari Vild Smith, salah satu grup _rap_ populer di Denmark.

Byun Baekhyun tak dinyana adalah teman seperjalanan yang menyenangkan. Yixing beberapa kali dibuat tertawa saat nyonya diplomat glamor itu mencoba menyanyikan lirik _Penge P_ _å_ _Dig_ dengan ngawur. Entah bahasa apa yang digunakannya, yang jelas benar-benar kocak menurut Yixing. Selain berbakat mengocok perut dengan tingkahnya yang konyol, Baekhyun termasuk asyik diajak bercakap-cakap. Yixing merasa seperti menemukan teman lama. Benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan bagi Yixing.

"Jadi suamimu mengundang teman lamanya makan malam di rumah?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mendengar alasan Yixing pergi berbelanja.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wah, kalau aku jadi kau, sudah pasti aku tidak mau. Aku paling tidak senang menggelar jamuan di rumah. Merepotkan. Kalau pun Chanyeol memaksa, aku tak bakal mau masak sendiri. Lebih baik kupesan di restoran Korea saja."

Yixing terheran-heran mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Dia langsung membayangkan bagaimana jika dia meniru Baekhyun dengan menolak mentah-mentah rencana Joonmyeon menjamu tamu. Sayang, Yixing bahkan tak berani untuk sekadar membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Joonmyeon jika dia melakukannya!

' _Joonmyeon menginginkan nyonya diplomat teladan, Zhang Yixing,'_ Yixing berbicara dalam hati kepada dirinya sendiri. _'Nyonya diplomat yang terampil menggelar jamuan dan memukau tamu-tamu yang diundang.'_

"Aku salut padamu," Baekhyun sekonyong-konyong memberitahu Yixing. "Perempuan yang masih begitu belia sepertimu mau saja menikahi laki-laki berumur seperti Kim _Wegyogwannim_ , apalagi dia seorang diplomat. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan menyesal menikahi Park Chanyeol," beber Baekhyun dengan entengnya, menyebutkan nama lengkap suaminya dengan nada kurang simpatik.

"Kenapa begitu?" Yixing tak kuasa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Karena menjadi istri diplomat membuatku tidak bebas," jawab Baekhyun. "Aku harus mengorbankan karirku di modeling, padahal saat itu aku belum lama bergabung dengan agensi besar di Amerika dan sedang terikat kontrak dengan Diane Von Furstenberg."

Yixing mendadak paham kenapa Baekhyun tampil begitu berbeda dengan _style_ glamornya, bahkan menyetir sendiri Bentley Continental yang masuk jajaran mobil mewah. Rupa-rupanya istri Diplomat Park Chanyeol itu mantan model kelas atas di Amerika. Tadinya Yixing sempat heran, mengira-ngira darimana birokrat seperti Park Chanyeol memperoleh banyak uang untuk memfasilitasi segala kemewahan yang melekat pada sosok Byun Baekhyun. Gaji Chanyeol sebagai pegawai negeri pastinya tak lebih banyak dari Joonmyeon yang jauh lebih senior. Yixing jelas tahu itu.

"Jatuh cinta pada diplomat sungguh sialan. Aku terpaksa mengorbankan karir karena Chanyeol menolak usulan _long distance marriage_ yang kutawarkan. Mau tak mau aku mengalah, mendampingi Chanyeol bertugas dari satu negara ke negara lain. Mulai dari Ceko, Finlandia, lalu sekarang Denmark," cerita Baekhyun.

"Tetapi yang jauh lebih menyebalkan adalah Chanyeol menyetir pergaulanku. Kau tahu? Dia melarangku masuk lingkaran _socialite_ di negara-negara tempatnya bertugas. Alasannya sangat menyedihkan, soal uang. Dia tak sanggup membiayai gaya hidup _socialite_ , padahal aku sama sekali tak pernah meminta uangnya untuk modal kehidupan sosialku. Demi Tuhan, aku masih bisa membiayai diriku sendiri, bahkan sangat-sangat mampu seandainya dia mengizinkanku terjun ke modeling lagi."

Satu hal yang menarik dari Baekhyun, dia menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada kesombongan baik dalam nada bicaranya maupun ekspresi yang terpeta di wajah cantiknya. Alih-alih kesombongan, Baekhyun justru kentara benar frustrasi. Jelas sekali nyonya diplomat itu sama sekali tak menikmati kehidupannya sebagai istri diplomat dan Yixing diam-diam merasa bersimpati padanya.

"Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang kembali, aku memilih tidak bertemu Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengesah. "Lebih baik aku menikahi kekasih Amerika-ku dulu."

Yixing diam saja, tak tahu bagaimana sebaiknya menanggapi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menanyai Yixing.

"Aku?" Yixing agak kaget karena tiba-tiba ditanyai.

"Ya. Kau. Menikahi Kim _Wegyogwannim_ , apa kau senang? Kau masih sangat muda, tetapi memilih menikahi diplomat yang jauh lebih berumur seperti Kim _Wegyogwannim_. Dan karir? Bagaimana dengan karir yang kaukorbankan?"

"Aku…" Yixing menggigit bibir. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya, Baekhyun- _ah_ ," kata Yixing terus terang.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau tidak mencintai Kim _Wegyogwannim_? Kudengar dari Chanyeol kalian dijodohkan oleh Moon Hee Joon _Wegyogwannim_ , diplomat sepuh yang sekarang ditempatkan di The Hague."

Yixing meneguk ludah. Tidak mencintai Joonmyeon? Ya ampun, bahkan dia sendiri masih bingung mendefinisikan perasaannya terhadap Joonmyeon!

Yixing bingung, sungguh! Ada keinginan berkata jujur tentang alasannya menikahi Joonmyeon, tapi Yixing sadar itu bukan hal yang pantas untuk dikatakan pada orang lain. Bagaimana pun Yixing harus menjaga nama baiknya dan suami.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ … Dia sungguh-sungguh serius tentang pernikahan, jadi aku memilihnya," Yixing menjawab dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk jujur meski tak mendetail. "Tentang karir, aku memang harus mengorbankan karirku karena menikah dengan Joonmyeon _Oppa_ , tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak menyesalinya. Itu konsekuensi dari pilihanku terhadap Joonmyeon _Oppa_. Selain itu, aku tak ingin membebani diriku sendiri dengan penyesalan."

"Wow, pemikiranmu benar-benar dewasa dan bijak, Xing," Baekhyun berkomentar dengan nada takjub, juga setengah tak percaya. "Waktu umurku dua puluh empat, yang kupikirkan hanya senang-senang saja."

"Tidak juga. Aku masih harus banyak belajar untuk benar-benar dewasa dan bijak," Yixing merendah, disambut kekehan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku senang sekali menemukan nyonya diplomat Korea yang jauh lebih muda dariku di Copenhagen ini," kata Baekhyun. "Apalagi yang manis dan polos sepertimu. Terus terang saja, aku kurang leluasa mengobrol dengan _ajumma_ - _ajumma_ tadi. Mereka rata-rata baik, tetapi tak bisa membuatku nyaman. Berbeda denganmu. Aku seperti punya teman sebaya, juga adik perempuan yang bisa kuajak berbicara dari hati ke hati. Aneh, ya? Padahal kita baru dua kali bertemu. Nantinya kuharap kita bisa sering-sering mengobrol, Xing. Ya, selama kau bisa menoleransi kecerewetanku. Terus terang saja, tak banyak yang betah berlama-lama denganku karena menurut mereka aku terlalu banyak bicara, juga mengeluh."

Yixing tertawa kecil menanggapi Baekhyun. Menurutnya cara bicara Baekhyun sangat lucu. Yixing menyukainya. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti sudah bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Baekhyun. _Unnie_ yang satu ini membuatnya merasa nyaman, juga terhibur.

"Aku juga seperti menemukan teman sebaya sekaligus kakak perempuan," balas Yixing. "Dan dia sangat lucu," tambahnya dengan terus terang.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya dan Yixing tanpa sadar ikut tertawa. Kedua nyonya diplomat ini terlihat ceria dan santai, dua jenis ekspresi yang tak terlihat dari mereka berdua sepanjang acara makan siang di rumah Duta Besar tadi. Nampaknya benih-benih persahabatan mulai tumbuh di antara kedua nyonya diplomat ini, setidaknya demikian yang diharapkan Yixing.

-000-

Menjamu tamu berarti kerepotan tersendiri. Yixing harus berjibaku memasak hidangan khas Korea di dapurnya. Kendati pihak _Daesagwan_ menyediakan jasa asisten rumah tangga yang sewaktu-waktu bisa dipanggil untuk dimintai bantuan, Yixing kali ini memilih untuk tidak memanggil Stine, nama asisten yang dimaksud. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Yixing memang tidak terbiasa menggunakan jasa asisten rumah tangga. Lagipula jamuan kali ini hanya dihadiri satu tamu saja. Berbeda dengan lima hari yang lalu saat Joonmyeon mengundang hampir sepuluh orang rekan-rekan kerjanya di _Daesagwan_ untuk makan malam di rumah. Pada saat itu, Yixing mau tak mau meminta bantuan Stine.

Yixing mematuhi arahan Joonmyeon untuk menyiapkan _kimchijjigae_ dan _bulgogi._ Sebagai pelengkap adalah _haemulpajeon_ ( _pancake seafood_ dan daun bawang), _japchae_ , dan _kimchi_ jenis _kkaktugi_ ( _kimchi_ dari lobak yang dipotong kotak). Untuk hidangan penutup, Yixing memilih _almond jelly_ khas China. Bagaimana pun dia ingin memasukkan unsur Tiongkok dalam jamuan dan Yixing cukup percaya diri bahwa Joonmyeon tak bakal keberatan.

Hidangan telah tersaji manis di atas meja makan tepat pukul enam petang. Sebagai nyonya rumah, Yixing tak lupa menghias diri, mengganti pakaian rumahan dengan _flared dress_ lengan pendek berwarna marun yang cocok dengan nuansa musim gugur. Dia terlihat segar dan memesona berkat pilihan busananya itu. Terkesan sedikit dewasa tetapi manis, mengingat pada dasarnya Yixing memiliki paras yang kelewat belia untuk usianya saat ini. Rambut sebahunya yang hitam legam disisir rapi dan dibiarkan tergerai indah. Sebagai sentuhan akhir adalah tata rias di wajahnya yang manis. Berhubung dia bakal menghadapi jamuan makan malam, Yixing berinisiatif memilih warna lipstik yang _bold_ , yakni _cranberry red_. Seketika bibirnya yang memang sudah ranum terlihat lebih penuh dan bahkan sensual, membuatnya jadi malu sendiri. Yixing bermaksud menghapus lipstiknya dan menggantinya dengan warna lain yang lebih _soft_ , tetapi urung lantaran perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara pintu apartemennya dibuka.

Joonmyeon memasuki apartemen mereka dengan tas kerja di tangan kanan dan tas belanja dari kain di tangan kiri. Diplomat tampan itu menolehkan kepala begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki Yixing memasuki ruang tamu.

" _Oppa_ sudah pulang," Yixing menyapa suaminya sembari melangkahkan kaki mendekati Joonmyeon. Senyum manis yang terkesan canggung terukir di bibirnya yang tampak sensual berkat pulasan _matte lipstick_ warna _cranberry red_.

Seperti biasa Yixing mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk menerima tas kerja Joonmyeon, tetapi laki-laki itu tak bergeming.

" _Oppa,_ tasnya— Oh, apakah ini bir?" Yixing hampir mendongak untuk menatap Joonmyeon ketika netranya tanpa sengaja tertumbuk pada tas belanja di tangan Joonmyeon.

"Biar sekalian kutaruh di lemari es."

Alih-alih menyerahkan tas kerja beserta tas belanja pada istrinya, Joonmyeon justru mematung. Diplomat tampan itu menatap istrinya lekat-lekat. Tatapan matanya yang tajam seakan-akan _scanner_ , memindai istrinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

" _Oppa_?"

Tidak adanya respon dari Joonmyeon memandu Yixing untuk sedikit mendongak menatap Joonmyeon. Melihat suaminya tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat, Yixing langsung merasa grogi.

" _Ehm_ , _Oppa_ , tasnya…"

Joonmyeon tampak kaget, seakan-akan baru tersadar dari lamunan. Kata 'tas' memandunya untuk cepat-cepat merespon dengan menyerahkan tas kerjanya kepada Yixing.

"Tas belanjanya biar kubawa sekalian," Yixing buru-buru menambahkan dengan canggung.

"Apa semua sudah siap?" Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong bertanya. Lelaki itu berdeham pelan dan menggosok-gosok dagunya dengan gaya maskulin yang indah dipandang mata setelah menyerahkan kedua tas kepada Yixing.

"Sudah," Yixing menjawab, masih merasa canggung. " _Oppa_ sebaiknya mandi dulu. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum Frederik datang kemari."

Yixing tidak menatap suaminya, memilih untuk menunduk, mengintip isi tas kertas di tangannya. Tatapannya segera tertuju pada empat kaleng bir merek Mikeller yang tengah populer di Denmark. Yixing sengaja berlama-lama menunduk lantaran masih merasakan grogi sebagai efek tatapan Joonmyeon barusan.

"Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu."

Joonmyeon bergegas meninggalkan istrinya di ruang tamu dengan langkah tergesa. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tak tahu bahwa istrinya menghembuskan napas lega begitu sosoknya menjauh dari ruang tamu.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ … Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?" Yixing bergumam. Entah kenapa pipinya terasa panas dan ritme detak jantungnya mendadak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Cara Joonmyeon menatapnya tadi benar-benar membuatnya grogi. Biasanya Yixing hanya sedikit gugup jika ditatap Joonmyeon, tetapi kali ini sensasinya sungguh jauh berbeda.

"Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Ada-ada saja kau ini, Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing buru-buru menepis asumsi-asumsi konyol yang mulai bermunculan di dalam otaknya, memilih mengalihkan fokus pada jamuan untuk tamunya nanti, Frederik.

-000-

Sosok jangkung yang berdiri persis di depan pintu apartemen no. 1807 tepat pukul setengah tujuh petang diperkenalkan tuan rumah kepada nyonya rumah sebagai Frederik Taekwoon Winther Søndergaard, bujangan empat puluh tahun yang berprofesi sebagai diplomat di bawah naungan Kementerian Luar Negeri Kerajaan Denmark. Pertama kali melihat Frederik, Yixing tidak bisa untuk tidak mengagumi penampilan fisik laki-laki itu.

Sungguh, jika saja Joonmyeon tak memberitahu Yixing tentang profesi Frederik, Yixing mungkin bakal mengira lelaki Denmark berambut cokelat pasir yang disisir tinggi-tinggi ke belakang itu seorang model. Frederik tinggi menjulang, memiliki sepasang bahu yang kokoh dan dada bidang yang tercetak jelas di balik _t-shirt_ putih bertuliskan _HYGGE_. Dia tampan, tentu, bahkan ketampanannya terasa unik berkat nuansa Asia Timur yang melekat pada sepasang matanya. Mata Frederik memiliki bentuk menjurus sipit seperti orang Asia Timur kendati maniknya mengingatkan Yixing pada _The Heart of The Ocean,_ liontin safir biru yang menghiasi kalung milik Rose DeWitt Bukater dalam _Titanic._ Garis rahangnya tegas, memancarkan aura maskulin yang begitu kuat. Kesan seksi turut melekat kuat pada sosok Frederik berkat kulitnya yang memetakan bercak-bercak kemerahan khas ras Nordik. Hampir dua minggu tinggal di Copenhagen, Yixing merasa bahwa standar tampan menurut versinya mulai bergeser mengikuti standar tampan menurut versi Denmark. Yixing merasa warna kulit dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan jauh lebih seksi dari kulit putih mulus bak porselen milik orang-orang Asia Timur, khususnya Korea. Lupakan wajah mulus licin tanpa noda berkat lapisan BB hingga CC _cream_. _Bare face_ yang segar dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan alami seperti milik Frederik justru terlihat lebih seksi di mata Yixing.

Frederik tampan, seksi, menggoda. Yixing bahkan sampai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kira-kira ada berapa banyak stok diplomat _hot_ macam Frederik di Kementerian Luar Negeri Denmark!

Frederik tersenyum lebar kepada Yixing, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih berkilau bak bintang iklan pasta gigi. Diplomat tampan itu menyodorkan buket bunga _calla lily_ dan _stock_ putih yang cantik kepada Yixing.

" _Calla lilies_ dan _stocks_ , untuk pengantin baru yang cantik dan berbahagia," kata Frederik dalam bahasa Inggris, menyebutkan makna dibalik bunga-bunga yang dia pilih untuk Yixing. Suaranya empuk, enak didengar. Yixing jadi penasaran ingin mendengar seperti apa suara Frederik saat menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Yixing tidak bisa untuk tidak tersipu oleh kalimat manis Frederik yang sama sekali tidak kedengaran menggombal, malah terasa tulus. Malu-malu, Yixing menerima buket pemberian Frederik seraya mengucapkan, " _Tusind tak_ (terima kasih banyak)," dengan pelafalan bahasa Denmark yang nyaris sempurna.

Sepasang manik biru safir milik Frederik bersinar-sinar. " _Taler du Dansk_ (Anda bisa bicara bahasa Denmark)?" tanyanya antusias.

"Sedikit," Yixing sekonyong-konyong mengganti bahasa ke dalam bahasa Inggris. "Saya baru dua minggu ini belajar bahasa Denmark," jawabnya malu-malu.

"Wow, tapi yang tadi itu benar-benar bagus untuk ukuran pemula. Apalagi pemula yang secantik Anda, Yixing. Bahasa apa pun yang Anda gunakan, semua terdengar sempurna bagi kami, _The Danes_."

"Fred, yang kauajak bicara itu istriku, ngomong-ngomong."

Yixing lagi-lagi tersipu-sipu, tetapi kali ini bukan karena Frederik, melainkan karena Kim Joonmyeon. Mendengar Joonmyeon menegur Frederik kendati nadanya main-main, Yixing tak bisa menampik bahwa hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga. Lewat teguran main-mainnya terhadap Frederik, Joonmyeon secara tidak langsung menunjukkan klaimnya sebagai seorang suami. Katakanlah Yixing kita ini konyol. Jelas-jelas dia dan Joonmyeon memang suami-istri. Akan tetapi, untuk pernikahan yang berangkat dari perjodohan seperti pernikahan Yixing dan Joonmyeon, 'klaim' sederhana semacam ini terasa spesial bagi Yixing. Sungguh, Yixing merasa sangat dihargai sebagai seorang istri di depan tamunya.

Frederik tertawa renyah mendengar teguran Joonmyeon.

"Wah, wah, cemburuan sekali. Aku jadi iri. Teganya kau Joon, mempertemukanku dengan wanita bersuami yang secantik ini," _guyon_ Frederik seraya menepuk bahu Joonmyeon. " _Tillykke_ (selamat), Bung. Kau sukses membuat bujangan sepertiku merana dalam sekejap."

"Siapa suruh tak lekas menikah," balas Joonmyeon. "Jangan mengikuti jejakku yang sangat terlambat untuk menikah, Fred. Segeralah jatuhkan pilihan. Ada ribuan perempuan cantik di Denmark."

"Mudah saja kau bicara seperti itu, mentang-mentang sudah berhasil menyunting bidadari yang muda belia." Frederik lagi-lagi tertawa renyah, mengundang senyum terukir di bibir Joonmyeon dan Yixing sekaligus.

"Beritahu aku, Joon, kebajikan apa yang kaulakukan hingga berhasil mendapatkan bidadari, _huh_?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh menanggapi Frederik. "Ayo masuk, _Bror_. Istriku sudah menyiapkan masakan Korea yang spesial untukmu. Nanti keburu dingin jika kau memaksaku menyebutkan kebajikan-kebajikan yang pernah kulakukan."

Joonmyeon merangkul teman lamanya itu, membimbingnya memasuki apartemen. Yixing sebagai nyonya rumah mengucapkan, _"Velkommen,"_ yang bermakna 'selamat datang' begitu Frederik memasuki ruang tamu, sekali lagi berbuah pujian dari Frederik yang menganggap pelafalan Yixing nyaris mirip orang Denmark asli.

Satu hal yang dipelajari Yixing dari Frederik, lelaki Denmark itu sangat mudah tertawa. Frederik adalah pribadi yang sangat-sangat santai, berbeda dengan Joonmyeon yang cenderung kaku. Frederik menggulung lengan blazer biru tuanya yang modis dengan santai, bercakap sambil menikmati makan malam bersama Yixing dan Joonmyeon dengan lahap. Bercakap-cakap dengan Frederik terasa lepas dan menyenangkan kendati Yixing beberapa kali mengerutkan kening saat Frederik melontarkan lelucon khas Denmark yang sama sekali tak bisa dipahaminya, tak peduli Frederik menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Inggris.

Rasanya ajaib melihat Joonmyeon yang kaku memiliki teman dengan pembawaan super santai macam Frederik, tetapi Yixing turut senang untuk Joonmyeon, pasalnya teman semacam Frederik sangat-sangat ampuh untuk melepas stres. Yixing tak henti-henti memperhatikan mereka berdua secara diam-diam, membandingkan sosok dua lelaki tampan yang memiliki kepribadian bertolak belakang itu. Dia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya berharap Joonmyeon memiliki karakter yang menyenangkan seperti Frederik.

Yixing beberapa kali tersenyum dan ikut tertawa saat Frederik menceritakan masa mudanya dengan Joonmyeon, tepatnya saat mereka mengikuti _exchange program_ di University of Edinburgh, Skotlandia. Joonmyeon digambarkan Frederik sebagai sosok yang _'terlalu serius, seolah-olah menanggung beban seisi dunia'._

"Yang dia pikirkan bukan _party_ atau kencan di waktu senggang, melainkan kesempatan untuk magang di konsulat Korea yang ada di Edinburgh. Bahkan di usia dua puluh dia sudah memantapkan pilihan untuk meniti karir menjadi diplomat," Frederik memberitahu Yixing.

"Dia bilang padaku, _"Fred, setelah ini aku punya rencana melanjutkan studi ke School of International and Public Affairs di Columbia University. Aku harus lulus di usia dua puluh empat dan di usia dua puluh lima nanti aku harus lolos seleksi masuk Kementerian Luar Negeri",_ " Frederik menirukan Joonmyeon.

"Dan hasilnya? _Voila_ , semua sesuai dengan rencana. Tak ada satu pun yang meleset. Luar biasa."

Yixing meringis. Dalam hati dia sama sekali tak kaget, mengingat Joonmyeon adalah salah satu _planner_ terbaik di dunia yang dia kenal. Sama sekali tidak aneh jika suaminya itu telah membuat perencanaan karir yang matang di usia dua puluh dan sungguh-sungguh merealisasikannya sesuai rencana.

"Ini enak sekali, Yixing." Frederik menunjuk potongan _haemulpajeon_ di mangkuknya setelah puas bercerita tentang masa mudanya bersama Joonmyeon di Edinburgh. Itu potongan ketiga yang mampir di mangkuk Frederik jika Yixing tak salah hitung.

"Jauh lebih enak dari buatan nenekku yang asli Daegu," Frederik lagi-lagi melontarkan pujian untuk Yixing sekaligus memberikan petunjuk darimana darah Korea-nya berasal. Dia tampak sangat menikmati hidangan yang disajikan Yixing, menghadirkan kepuasan tersendiri di hati Sang Nyonya Rumah.

"Terima kasih. Syukurlah kalau cocok dengan lidah Anda," balas Yixing hangat, lengkap dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibir.

Sebagai nyonya rumah, Yixing cukup baik menjalankan perannya dalam jamuan. Dia terlihat luwes berhadapan dengan Frederik, memberikan tanggapan dengan antusias tetapi sopan, juga cukup pandai melibatkan diri dalam pembicaraan kendati Joonmyeon tetap yang lebih banyak bicara. Yixing sangat bersyukur Joonmyeon tidak memonopoli Frederik, memudahkannya untuk berinteraksi dengan Sang Diplomat Denmark.

"Kau harus hati-hati, Joon," Frederik menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon. "Istrimu begini pandai memasak. Kutebak beberapa bulan lagi perutmu pasti membuncit."

Joonmyeon terkekeh. "Kurasa tidak juga, selama Pak Dubes tidak menarik kembali alat _fitness_ di loteng Kedutaan."

"Menggunakan alat _fitness_ di kantor berarti mengantre. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Ketika giliranku tiba, tiba-tiba masuk kawat diplomatik dan ujung-ujungnya aku gagal _fitness_ ," cerita Frederik. "Lebih baik menyempatkan waktu pergi _nge_ _gym_. Beruntung sekarang aku ditugaskan kembali di Denmark. Pengalaman bertugas di Suriah kemarin, rasanya tidak ada hari tenang bahkan untuk sekadar berolahraga."

Percakapan dengan Frederik terus mengalir di meja makan, mempertahankan suasana yang terasa hangat dan akrab.

"Aku sangat menyukai cara kalian mendekor ruangan ini," Frederik berkomentar saat tengah menikmati _almond jelly_ khas Tiongkok sebagai hidangan penutup.

"Kaligrafi China dan sepasang boneka pengantin Korea, juga bambu hoki." Tatapannya menjelajahi ruangan, mulai dari kaligrafi dalam _Hanzi_ yang dipajang di dinding, kemudian sepasang boneka pengantin Korea yang mengenakan _hanbok_ dan dua vas kaca berisi bambu hoki yang menjadi aksesoris pemanis meja kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Unsur budaya Korea dan China diperlihatkan dengan sangat harmonis, berdampingan dengan Tuan Diplomat yang berdarah Korea dan istri cantiknya yang berdarah China. Sebuah perpaduan yang indah. Ironis rasanya jika mengingat di luar sana hubungan bilateral antara Korea dan China justru tengah memanas. Terus terang saja aku sangat prihatin dengan THAAD. Ideologi dan politik memang sangat mengerikan, tapi kalian berdua membuktikan bahwa perbedaan kebijakan politik dan ideologi sama sekali bukan masalah. Cinta memang luar biasa, bukan? Seandainya semua orang menyadari itu, mungkin lagu _Heal The World_ dari Jacko tak hanya jadi sekadar lagu."

Frederik terang-terangan menyatakan keprihatinannya. Tampak ekspresi di wajah tampannya sedikit mendung saat menyebutkan konflik THAAD, bahkan suaranya berubah lirih.

Mendengar penuturan Frederik, Yixing mendadak menggigit bibir. Sungguh, kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Frederik terasa menyentuh hatinya hingga ke lubuk yang terdalam.

"Situasi yang semacam ini tentu tidak mudah untuk Anda, Yixing, bukankah begitu?" Frederik sekonyong-konyong menanyainya.

"Apalagi Anda bersuamikan seorang diplomat Korea. Mungkin ada kalanya muncul perasaan tidak enak hati terhadap saudara dan teman-teman di China, juga perasaan terasing di lingkungan baru yang notabene komunitas Korea. Tetapi aku percaya status darah dan kewarganegaraan bukan sesuatu yang patut dibesar-besarkan. Semua orang bersaudara, bukankah begitu? Dan Yixing, aku mengagumi keberanian Anda untuk mengganti kewarganegaraan. Itu bukan pilihan mudah dan sangat layak untuk diapresiasi. Luar biasa menurutku."

Demi Tuhan, Frederik benar-benar membuatnya tersentuh, juga terharu!

Sungguh, rasanya sangat mengharukan mendengar kalimat-kalimat bijak seperti itu terucap dengan tulus dari bibir seorang teman yang baru dikenal kurang dari dua jam. Frederik di satu sisi mewakili suara hatinya tentang status darah dan kewarganegaraan, juga kecemasan-kecemasan, perasaan terasing sebagai perempuan Tiongkok yang menikahi diplomat Korea. Di sisi lain, Frederik seakan mengobati lara hati Yixing yang kembali muncul lantaran mengingat komentar Kyuri soal China dan Korea saat makan siang tadi. Ada ketulusan yang tak dapat ditutup-tutupi oleh Frederik, juga rasa setia kawan yang entah sejak kapan melekat. Yixing tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Terharu.

"Yixing- _ah_ , kau menangis?"

Suara suaminya ibarat alarm. Yixing terperanjat, kaget bukan main. Dia bahkan baru sadar kalau air matanya menganak sungai, memetakan jejak-jejak basah di pipinya yang mulus.

Terlambat. Yixing tak sempat meraih tisu untuk menyeka air mata dan berdalih bahwa dia tidak menangis. Kecemasan di wajah Joonmyeon dan Frederik telah memerangkapnya lebih dulu, sesaat membuatnya mematung saking tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Yixing terlalu kaget, sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya Joonmyeon menunjukkan kecemasan melalui ekspresi milik wajahnya yang tampan.

-000-

Yixing benar-benar merasa konyol.

Konyol, ya. Konyol karena menangis di depan tamu. Demi Tuhan, itu benar-benar melanggar etiket. Dia menyesal, sungguh, tetapi apa daya ketika sisi sensitifnya terlanjur mengambil alih karena ketulusan yang diberikan seorang Frederik melalui kalimat-kalimat nan bijak?

Yixing tak berani membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Joonmyeon saat pulang nanti. Suaminya itu tengah mengantar Frederik, kemungkinan sampai stasiun S-Tog (S-Train) mengingat Frederik bilang hendak menginap di rumah kerabatnya yang menempati wilayah Karlslunde di barat daya Copenhagen, lumayan jauh dari lokasi apartemen Yixing di Charlottenlund. Yixing tahu Joonmyeon pasti kecewa padanya. Seorang nyonya rumah seharusnya menampilkan wajah ceria sepanjang jamuan, bukannya menangis seperti Yixing tadi. Kendati Joonmyeon sempat terlihat cemas saat melihatnya menangis, laki-laki itu segera memperlihatkan raut datar bahkan hingga Frederik pamit pulang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

Harap-harap cemas adalah jenis perasaan yang melanda Yixing selama menantikan kepulangan Joonmyeon, sampai-sampai dia kurang berkonsentrasi saat mencuci piring. Beberapa kali nyaris dia menjatuhkan piring atau mangkuk. Beruntung refleksnya masih cukup baik. Jika tidak, dijamin hingga Joonmyeon pulang nanti dapurnya masih dalam keadaan kacau.

Yixing tengah mencuci tangannya ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar memasuki apartemen. Pemilik paras manis ini seketika terkesiap hingga gerakan tangannya refleks terhenti. Joonmyeon pulang!

Sekujur tubuh Yixing terasa tegang, hatinya bukan main cemas. Yixing benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan jika Joonmyeon menyinggung masalah dia menangis pada saat menjamu Frederik tadi.

"Yixing- _ah…_ "

Kemunculannya sukses mengejutkan Yixing, tetapi sepertinya itu belum cukup. Yixing syok bukan main melihat suaminya melangkah ke arahnya, tampak terhuyung-huyung.

" _O-Oppa_ …" Suara Yixing mendadak tercekat. _Ada apa dengan Joonmyeon?_

"Yixing- _ah_ …"

Joonmyeon nyaris terjatuh seandainya saja kedua tangannya tak cepat-cepat bertumpu pada kedua bahu istrinya hingga Yixing terdorong ke belakang, membentur tepian wastafel.

"Yixing- _ah_ …"

Joonmyeon agak kacau. Wajahnya pucat, tatapannya sayu. Namun, yang paling mengejutkan Yixing tentu saja bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulutnya.

 _Demi Tuhan, Joonmyeon mabuk!_

Rasa sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya yang barusan membentur tepian wastafel seketika terlupakan. Paras manis Yixing berubah pucat pasi mendapati suaminya mabuk seperti ini. Yixing sama sekali tak habis pikir kenapa Joonmyeon sampai mabuk. Seingatnya Joonmyeon hanya meminum sekaleng Mikeller saat berbincang dengan Frederik usai makan malam tadi dan dia terlihat normal-normal saja saat meninggalkan apartemen untuk mengantar Frederik pulang. Lantas kenapa suaminya mendadak mabuk begini?

" _Oppa_ , apakah tadi _Oppa_ minum bir lagi?" Yixing bertanya dengan takut-takut. Perasaannya bukan main waswas seiring cengkeraman Joonmyeon di bahunya yang semakin menguat. Ini pertama kalinya Yixing melihat Joonmyeon mabuk, walhasil dia sama sekali tak tahu-menahu bakal jadi seperti apa suaminya itu saat mabuk.

Alih-alih menjawab, Joonmyeon yang menatapnya dengan sayu justru menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke atas, menangkup pipi Yixing hingga istrinya ini membelalakkan matanya karena kaget.

"Kenapa… Kau menangis di depan Fred, hmm?" Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong bertanya, tampak tidak fokus. Suaranya lirih, tetapi efeknya teramat mengejutkan bagi Yixing.

Yixing meneguk ludah. Dia ketakutan. Prediksinya sama sekali tak meleset. Joonmyeon menyinggung masalah yang sangat ingin dilupakan Yixing saat ini!

" _Oppa_ , ak—"

"Apakah begitu sulit…" Joonmyeon memotong. "Menjadi istriku… Yixing- _ah_?"

Sekujur tubuh Yixing terasa kebas. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Pertanyaan Joonmyeon… Getir. Terdengar getir di telinga.

"Apakah begitu sulit?" Joonmyeon mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Hingga kau menangis di depan Fred? Hmm? Menjadi istri diplomat Korea… Apa begitu sulit?"

Yixing tak kuasa menjawab. Dia bisa melihat kekecewaan mendalam dalam tatapan sayu laki-laki itu. Joonmyeon yang biasa kaku, Joonmyeon yang biasa penuh wibawa, malam ini tak dinyana memperlihatkan sisi yang rapuh dalam dirinya. Sisi rapuh yang selama ini terkunci dalam-dalam, kali ini mendobrak keluar. Hati Yixing seketika terasa nyeri bagai dipilin. Dia sadar, dia benar-benar sukses mengecewakan Joonmyeon malam ini.

"Begitukah?"

Yixing benar-benar tak kuasa menjawab dan entah kenapa dia merasa kesulitan bernapas lantaran baru sadar bahwa jarak antara dirinya dan Joonmyeon menipis dengan begitu cepat.

"Sesulit itukah… Yixing- _ah_?" Nada bicara Joonmyeon terdengar semakin getir.

Yixing masih tak menjawab. Alih-alih jawaban, sepasang mata indahnya justru berkaca-kaca.

"Yixing- _ah_ … Zhang Yixing…"

"Joonmyeon _Op—mmph_!"

Kali ini sepasang mata indah milik Yixing membola. Dia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa Joonmyeon kini meniadakan jarak tanpa aba-aba, membungkamnya lewat kecupan penuh tepat di bibir. Sekujur tubuh Yixing mendadak lemas begitu merasakan bibir Joonmyeon yang terasa panas melumat bibirnya, membalurkan rasa yang tak dikenali Yixing sebagai Mikeller atau merek bir lain. Yixing refleks menumpukan kedua tangannya di bahu Joonmyeon seiring lumatan yang semakin dalam dari Sang Suami di bibirnya.

Ciuman Joonmyeon dirasakan Yixing semakin bertubi-tubi, juga semakin dalam. Bibirnya terus-menerus bergerak melumat bibir atas dan bawah Yixing, sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa lipstik _cranberry red_ Yixing berceceran di bibirnya. Joonmyeon bahkan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mencari posisi terbaik untuk melumat habis bibir ranum milik Yixing.

Yixing yang merasakan tubuhnya mendadak lemas sama sekali tak sanggup untuk berontak, bahkan merasa tidak ingin untuk memberontak. Kegetiran Joonmyeon, juga kekecewaan laki-laki itu sukses memerangkapnya dalam perasaan bersalah. Jika ciuman ini adalah kompensasi untuk Joonmyeon, maka Yixing rela, bahkan sangat rela.

Yixing pasrah menahan sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya akibat semakin terdesak dengan pinggiran wastafel seiring gerakan tubuh Joonmyeon yang semakin memepetnya.

"Yixing- _ah_ … Zhang Yixing…"

Joonmyeon sesaat melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Yixing, menyebutkan nama istrinya lewat nada yang terdengar frustrasi. Tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Yixing untuk menanggapi, Joonmyeon kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Yixing, melumatnya lagi dalam-dalam.

Yixing terkesiap ketika kedua tangan Joonmyeon menjauh dari pipinya, bergerak turun dan merayap ke punggung. Dirasakannya jari-jemari Joonmyeon meraba-raba di sana, mencari-cari _zipper_ milik _flared dress_ yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Yixing memang belum mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumahan lantaran merasa tanggung.

Jari-jemari Joonmyeon yang berhasil menemukan _zipper_ -nya dan menurunkannya perlahan menyadarkan Yixing bahwa suaminya bermaksud memilikinya malam ini. Jantung Yixing seketika berdebar liar. Selama ini Joonmyeon selalu dalam keadaan sadar ketika menyetubuhinya. Laki-laki itu bahkan selalu meminta izin dengan kaku saat hendak membuka pakaiannya, menciptakan suasana canggung sebelum bibirnya melumat bibir Yixing dengan ragu-ragu. Persetubuhan mereka selama ini selalu terasa canggung dan hati-hati, tetapi sepertinya malam ini Joonmyeon bakal membuatnya terasa berbeda. Bahkan ciumannya malam ini sangat-sangat berbeda, terasa lepas dan agresif hingga Yixing kewalahan.

Yixing di satu sisi merasakan ketakutan ketika jari-jemari Joonmyeon membelai punggungnya yang menyisakan tali bra, tetapi di sisi lain dia tak kuasa menolak Joonmyeon. Ciuman laki-laki itu terasa semakin menuntut hingga Yixing seakan tak punya pilihan lain selain balas melumat bibir Joonmyeon. Perempuan manis ini benar-benar memilih pasrah, memilih menuruti suaminya. Yixing hanya berharap Joonmyeon yang mabuk masih bisa berlaku lembut di atas ranjang nanti.

Yixing pasrah seiring bukti gairah suaminya yang mulai terasa menekan perut. Joonmyeon sungguh-sungguh ingin memilikinya malam ini, itu sudah pasti.

-000-

Teman-teman sekelasnya di Københavns Sprogcenter alias Copenhagen Language Center tampak khawatir melihat wajahnya yang pucat, tetapi Yixing meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur," Yixing memberitahu Mireille Chastain dan Annette van Nistelrooy, dua dari teman sekelasnya yang tak henti-henti menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Yixing sama sekali tak berbohong pada Mireille maupun Annette, gadis-gadis asal Bordeaux dan Rotterdam yang paling dekat dengannya di kelas bahasa Denmark. Dia memang kurang tidur lantaran kemarin malam Joonmyeon menyetubuhinya hingga dini hari menjelang subuh. Joonmyeon yang mabuk ternyata justru jauh lebih bertenaga dan bergairah, tetapi masih bisa bersikap lembut, satu hal yang sangat disyukuri Yixing dari momen panas mereka kemarin malam.

Ah, mengingat momen panas mereka kemarin malam, Yixing sungguh tak bisa mendefinisikan seperti apa perasaannya saat ini. Joonmyeon benar-benar lain dari biasanya. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tak menahan diri. Yixing bahkan tak bisa menghitung berapa kali suaminya itu mencapai pelepasan di dalam tubuhnya. Sungguh, Yixing tak akan kaget jika dua atau tiga minggu lagi dia bakal mendapati dua garis merah di _testpack_ , karena Demi Tuhan, dia tengah berada dalam masa subur!

Persetubuhan mereka sangat-sangat panas, tetapi jauh di dasar hatinya, Yixing merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dan itu adalah kegetiran serta kekecewaan Joonmyeon terhadap dirinya yang menangis di depan Frederik saat jamuan makan malam. Yixing tidak berani membahas soal itu apalagi meminta maaf. Suasana teramat canggung yang menyergap saat dia membangunkan Joonmyeon pagi tadi, mendapati suaminya itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, semuanya membuat Yixing tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Yixing ingin sejenak menepis perasaan tidak nyaman itu dengan mencoba bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya, maka sebisa mungkin dia mencoba meyakinkan Mireille maupun Annette bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Yixing berkeras bahwa dia sangat sehat untuk ikut rombongan teman-teman sekelasnya melancong ke Nyhavn seusai kelas bahasa Denmark. Kendati Yixing sudah dua kali ke Nyhavn bersama Mireille dan Annette, bepergian _full team_ bersama teman sekelasnya terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Mireille dan Annette akhirnya mengizinkan Yixing bergabung. Jadilah Sang Nyonya Diplomat bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, beramai-ramai menaiki S-Tog dari Copenhagen Central Station. Tampak Sang Nyonya Diplomat bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya di salah satu gerbong. Siapa pun yang melihat Yixing tak bakal menyangka bahwa dia berstatus nyonya diplomat. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Yixing mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih dan jaket _tweed_ terakota, dipadukan dengan jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Tas ransel dan modul pembelajaran bahasa Denmark adalah atribut yang sukses menggiring asumsi publik bahwa dia hanyalah salah satu dari ribuan mahasiswa asing asal Asia yang bertebaran di bumi Copenhagen.

Nyhavn merupakan _entertainment district_ yang menjadi salah satu ikon Copenhagen. Dalam bahasa Denmark, _nyhavn_ berarti 'pelabuhan baru'. Wilayah ini memang merupakan pelabuhan dan sangat terkenal dengan panorama kanal yang tepinya menyuguhkan dua lajur bangunan-bangunan bergaya klasik, masing-masing bangunan dicat dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Yixing dan teman-temannya sepakat untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalur pedestrian, menikmati deretan bangunan aneka warna yang difungsikan sebagai hotel, restoran, kafe, hingga bar. Warna-warni mulai dari merah bata hingga kuning, hijau hingga biru benar-benar memanjakan mata. Sembari berbincang-bincang bersama teman-temannya, Yixing mulai menyusuri deretan bangunan bernomor ganjil, mencoba menemukan rumah nomor 67 yang pernah ditempati maestro dongeng asal Denmark, Hans-Christian Andersen.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Poppy? Wajahmu masih saja pucat. Atau sebaiknya kita mampir minum kopi dulu?"

Annette van Nistelrooy yang asli Rotterdam lagi-lagi menanyakan hal yang sama pada Yixing. Nona berambut pirang keriting itu kentara benar khawatir. Dia memang paling perhatian pada Yixing, bahkan bisa dibilang menyayangi nyonya diplomat yang dipanggilnya ' _Poppy'_. Jangan heran kenapa Annette memanggil Yixing demikian, pasalnya menurut Annette perawakan mungil Yixing dan parasnya yang manis benar-benar mirip _pop_ alias boneka dalam bahasa Belanda.

Yixing meringis mendengar pertanyaan Annette yang mulai terdengar membosankan. Annette kentara benar tak percaya bahwa dia pucat semata-mata karena kurang tidur.

"Minum kopi di sini terlalu mahal, barangkali kau lupa." Alih-alih menjawab, Yixing justru mengomentari usulan minum kopi dari Annette. "Oh, ayolah, Annette. Kita ke sini untuk bersenang-senang." Yixing menggandeng teman Belanda-nya itu, memasang _aegyo_ hingga Annette mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Aku hanya tak mau kau sakit, Poppy. Kau begitu kecil mungil, kasihan sekali kalau jatuh sakit."

Yixing tertawa menanggapi Annette. Teman Belanda-nya itu selalu saja membahas perawakannya yang digambarkan dengan adjektiva 'kecil mungil'. Yixing maklum saja, pasalnya dibandingkan Annette yang punya tinggi badan 185 senti dan postur tegap menjurus kekar hasil kegemarannya _ngegym_ , dia seperti liliput jika berjalan bersisian seperti ini.

"Aku tidak sekecil itu," Yixing pura-pura protes sambil mencebikkan bibir, mengundang tawa gemas dari Annette.

"Kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Persis _pop_!"

"Hei, kalian! Bisa jalan lebih cepat sedikit, tidak? Ayolah, kita belum berfoto di depan rumah Andersen!"

Suara itu milik Angelos Michailidis, cowok Yunani yang juga teman sekelas mereka di _sprogcenter_ ( _language center_ ). Angelos tampak tidak sabar melihat Annette dan Yixing yang berjalan lambat-lambat, pasalnya dari lima belas personel kelas bahasa Denmark yang ikut dalam pelancongan kali ini, Angelos-lah yang paling bersemangat untuk mengunjungi Nyhavn. Cowok itu sudah tak sabar untuk berfoto di depan rumah yang pernah ditempati Hans-Christian Andersen.

" _Woo-hoo_ , sabar sedikit, Bung! Rumah Andersen tidak punya kaki, dia takkan pergi kemana-mana," Annette menyahut dengan enteng, disambut kekehan kecil dari Yixing.

Tak ingin membuat Angelos senewen, Yixing bergegas menarik Annette untuk menyusul teman-teman mereka yang lain. Sekali lagi Mireille Chastain menanyainya apa dia baik-baik saja dan Yixing harus mengulang jawaban yang sama.

Pelancongan kali ini cukup menyenangkan bagi Yixing. Pesona Nyhavn dan interaksi bersama teman-temannya sedikit banyak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Kim Joonmyeon dan momen-momen kemarin malam. Setidaknya dia bisa sejenak bernapas lega sebelum kembali bertemu Joonmyeon malam ini.

Teman-temannya berinisiatif mengunjungi Fisken, salah satu _pub_ di Nyhavn yang menyuguhkan suasana pelabuhan Copenhagen abad-17. Mereka ingin menikmati bir Denmark setelah merasa lelah berjalan-jalan menyusuri Nyhavn, sekalian ingin menghangatkan badan lantaran udara Copenhagen lumayan dingin di musim gugur seperti sekarang. Yixing pribadi tidak suka minum alkohol dan dia teringat jadwal memasak makan malam untuk Joonmyeon sehingga memilih untuk absen dari acara _ngepub_. Keputusannya ini didukung oleh Annette dan Mireille yang masih yakin bahwa Yixing kurang sehat.

Jadilah Yixing menyingkir dari teman-temannya, memilih mendatangi Stasiun Østerport untuk menjangkau S-Tog di _line_ C yang bakal membawanya ke Stasiun Charlottenlund di Hellerup. Sang Nyonya Diplomat menempuh perjalanannya sendirian, memilih iseng membaca modul bahasa Denmark-nya. Salah satu penumpang di S-Tog menanyainya setelah melihat judul modul yang tengah dia baca, mengawali percakapan yang mengalir begitu saja di antara mereka berdua sampai S-Tog mencapai Stasiun Charlottenlund.

Melambaikan tangan pada Ingrid—teman seperjalanannya yang mengajak bercakap-cakap—Yixing turun dari S-Tog, bergabung dengan arus manusia yang cukup padat lantaran saat ini memasuki jam pulang kerja. Yixing sudah familiar dengan stasiun ini hingga langkah kakinya terasa mantap dan tidak ada lagi sosok canggung Zhang Yixing yang bisa ditemukan hampir dua minggu yang lalu saat pertama kalinya dia mengunjungi Stasiun Charlottenlund.

" _Hej_ (hai), Yixing!"

Yixing terkejut. Sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di bahunya, mengiringi namanya yang disebutkan oleh satu suara yang familiar.

"Frederik?"

Frederik Taekwoon Winther Søndergaard memamerkan senyumnya yang paten, sesaat mengingatkan Yixing pada visualisasi sempurna Paul Wesley hingga Ian Somerhalder dalam salah satu serial Amerika favoritnya.

-000-

Jujur saja, Yixing agak bingung mendapati dirinya berada di salah satu meja milik Starbucks, duduk berhadapan dengan sosok tampan yang necis dalam balutan blazer berwarna hitam. Dia bahkan tak kepikiran untuk minta izin kepada suaminya terlebih dahulu, memilih mengikuti sosok tampan yang bernama Frederik Søndergaard. Frederik sejatinya berencana kembali mengunjungi kerabatnya di Karlslunde, tetapi memutuskan untuk menundanya lantaran ingin berbincang dengan Yixing. Jadilah dia membawa Yixing ke Starbucks. Frederik yang mentraktir, ngomong-ngomong.

"Jujur saja, aku kaget melihatmu menangis kemarin malam," kata Frederik setelah menyesap _americano_ -nya. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Yixing, sungguh. Itu murni pendapatku saja. Sama sekali tidak ada maksud lain."

Berbeda dengan kemarin malam, Frederik kelihatan lebih nyaman bercakap-cakap dengan Yixing. Bahasa Inggris-nya pun terasa lebih kasual, mengisyaratkan bahwa Yixing tak lagi asing baginya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Fred. Bukankah sudah kubilang kemarin? Aku hanya tersentuh, juga terharu," Yixing menenenangkan Frederik yang masih terlihat tidak enak hati.

"Aku justru senang mendengar kalimat semacam itu, rasanya aku memiliki teman baru yang penuh pengertian." Dia tersenyum kecil, memperlihatkan _dimple_ -nya yang menggemaskan.

"Tapi sepertinya Joon berpikiran lain. Dia terlihat kecewa. Seumur-umur mengenal Joon, itu kali pertama aku melihatnya memasang ekspresi demikian. Sepertinya dia sangat tersinggung padaku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan tidak enak hati, sampai-sampai aku meminta maaf berkali-kali padanya," beber Frederik.

Yixing sedikit tersentak mendengar Frederik mengatakan bahwa Joonmyeon terlihat kecewa. Perasaan bersalah lagi-lagi menerjang hatinya. Yixing tahu, bukan Frederik yang membuat Joonmyeon kecewa, melainkan dirinya, nyonya rumah yang menangis di hadapan tamu!

"Tidak, Fred. Joonmyeon _Oppa_ tidak tersinggung padamu," sanggah Yixing buru-buru. "Dia kecewa padaku karena aku menangis di depan tamu. Itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas, semua orang juga tahu."

Frederik mengerutkan kening. "Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu, Yixing."

Yixing lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Aku tidak apa-apa. Joonmyeon _Oppa_ juga," dustanya, mencoba terlihat semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat konyol kemarin malam." Yixing mencoba bercanda.

Frederik masih terlihat tak enak hati, tetapi dia cukup tanggap terhadap situasi. Diplomat Denmark itu tersenyum, manis. Agaknya dia sungguh-sungguh ingin memperbaiki suasana yang kurang nyaman.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Joon, aku tak menyangka dia akhirnya memilih untuk menikah," ujar Frederik. Dia benar-benar pengertian dengan mengambil inisiatif untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kau hebat, Yixing. Bisa menaklukkan lelaki yang begitu kaku dan serius seperti Joon. _Det er fantastisk._ " Frederik mengerjapkan matanya yang bermanik biru safir. Pujiannya bernada kagum.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu. Joonmyeon _Oppa_ memilihku, mungkin karena saat itu dia tidak punya pilihan lain." Alih-alih tersanjung, Yixing justru terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Yang kutahu, saat itu orang tua Joonmyeon _Oppa_ sudah memberikan ultimatum, memintanya cepat-cepat menikah. Kebetulan saat itu aku yang diperkenalkan padanya."

"Menurutku tidak seperti itu," Frederik sekonyong-konyong menyanggah. "Joon memilihmu, kurasa karena kau bisa mengalihkan dunianya dari Jenny. Joon yang kukenal bukan tipe orang yang bisa disetir orang lain."

Satu nama perempuan yang disebutkan Frederik memandu satu alis Yixing terangkat dengan raut keterkejutan kembali terpeta di wajahnya.

"Jenny? Jenny siapa?"

' _Jenny. Siapa dia?'_ Batinnya ikut bersuara.

Frederik yang tengah menyeruput _americano-_ nya gantian terkejut.

"Joon tidak cerita padamu?"

Yixing menggeleng. Jantungnya mendadak berdentam liar.

-000-

' _Jenny Kim. Keturunan Korea-Skotlandia yang menempuh pendidikan di University of Edinburgh. Aku dan Joon sama-sama tertarik padanya semasa kami ikut exchange program. Kebetulan kami ikut organisasi yang sama.'_

' _Aku dan Joon berusaha untuk mendekati Jenny, tetapi dia bukan tipe yang mudah didekati. Lama-lama aku menyerah, tetapi Joon tidak. Bahkan yang membuatku terkejut, Joon hampir selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Jenny saat liburan, termasuk saat dia kuliah di Columbia. Aku tahu karena komunikasi di antara aku, Jenny, dan Joon tetap terjalin meski aku dan Joon sudah kembali ke negara masing-masing. Joon seringkali menceritakan usahanya untuk mendekati Jenny, yang sayangnya tidak kunjung berhasil.'_

' _Joon sama sekali tidak menyerah mendekati Jenny. Bahkan setelah dia mulai disibukkan dengan aktivitasnya sebagai diplomat, dia sempat memberitahuku via surel tentang rutinitasnya menghubungi Jenny. Jenny juga sempat curhat padaku, mengatakan bahwa Joon masih saja 'mengganggunya'. Saat itu aku benar-benar terkesan, juga tak menyangka Joon benar-benar serius pada Jenny. Joon bahkan berencana melamarnya setelah Kementerian Luar Negeri menerbitkan Surat Keputusan untuk menempatkannya di UK. Sayang, pada saat Joon ditempatkan di London, Jenny justru menikahi profesor dari St Andrews University. Bisa kaubayangkan seperti apa perasaan Joon saat itu. Dia pastinya sangat hancur, apalagi yang kutahu Joon sudah menyiapkan cincin untuk Jenny.'_

' _Jenny menikah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sepuluh tahun pun berlalu tanpa cerita Joon tentang Jenny, juga tanpa undangan pernikahan dari Joon. Kupikir Joon serius tak akan menikah karena patah hati berkepanjangan. Untung saja dua bulan yang lalu akhirnya datang undangan pernikahan kalian, sayangnya aku tak bisa datang karena kesibukanku di Suriah.'_

Suara Frederik ibarat OST, terngiang-ngiang di telinga mengiringi langkah gontai milik nyonya diplomat yang terlihat pucat di bawah langit remang-remang milik Copenhagen.

 _Jenny. Jenny Kim._

Nama itu seakan-akan menghantui Yixing. Jenny Kim. _Cinta sejati Joonmyeon_.

Hati Yixing entah kenapa terasa nyeri mengetahui kisah masa lalu Joonmyeon yang dituturkan Frederik di Starbucks tadi. Nyeri yang memilin-milin lantaran mengetahui bahwa suaminya mencintai perempuan lain selama dua puluh tahun. Kim Joonmyeon, laki-laki itu mencintai Jenny Kim selama dua puluh tahun, bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang.

"Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?" Yixing menggumam dengan getir, begitu lirih hingga nyaris tak terdengar. "Bukankah seharusnya kau tak perlu kaget, Zhang Yixing? Kau jelas-jelas tahu Kim Joonmyeon memilihmu karena dia tak punya pilihan lain."

Yixing tersenyum miris. Sepasang matanya mulai memanas. Pujian Frederik tentang kehebatannya menaklukkan Joonmyeon bagi Yixing hanyalah basa-basi belaka. Yixing sadar betul bahwa dia dan Joonmyeon menikah karena perjodohan. Terlalu muluk-muluk rasanya untuk beranggapan bahwa Joonmyeon menikahinya semata-mata karena cinta.

"Kim Joonmyeon menikahimu karena dia membutuhkan nyonya diplomat yang bisa menjamu tamu-tamunya. Dia tidak membutuhkan seorang istri. Dan kemarin malam, dia hanya membutuhkan pelampiasan sebagai laki-laki normal."

Sekarang air matanya tak bisa ditahan-tahan lagi. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan dan Yixing harus menggigit bibir untuk menahan isak tangisnya agar tak keluar. Nyeri dalam hatinya berubah sakit tak tertahankan mengingat bagaimana Joonmyeon menggagahinya kemarin malam, juga malam-malam yang sudah terlewat. Hatinya sakit membayangkan Joonmyeon melakukannya dengan membayangkan sosok Jenny Kim alih-alih murni melihatnya sebagai Zhang Yixing.

Seorang bibi berambut cokelat pasir seperti rambut Frederik yang kebetulan satu _lift_ dengannya tampak kaget melihatnya menangis.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" tanyanya pada Yixing dalam bahasa Inggris. Dari aksennya, Yixing bisa menebak bahwa bibi itu asli Denmark.

Yixing mendongak, mendapati seraut wajah yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran milik seseorang yang sama sekali asing baginya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dia kembali menanyai Yixing.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin ke lantai berapa? Kau belum menekan tombolnya."

"18. _Please_ ," Yixing menjawab dengan suaranya yang serak.

Bibi Denmark itu berbaik hati membantu menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 18. Dia sekali lagi menanyai Yixing apa Yixing baik-baik saja dan Yixing hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berpisah di lantai 18 lantaran Bibi Denmark yang baik hati itu akan turun di lantai 20. Yixing mengucapkan sampai jumpa sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _lift_. Langkahnya bukan main terasa berat hingga Yixing terkesan seperti menyeret kakinya menuju nomor 1807.

"Yixing- _ah_!"

Yixing nyaris terlonjak karena kaget. Dia baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika satu suara menyeru namanya, disusul kemunculan satu sosok yang sejatinya tak ingin Yixing temui saat ini.

"Kau kemana…"

Kim Joonmyeon mendadak terdiam. Ada keterkejutan menghiasi raut wajahnya yang tampan begitu netranya melihat wajah manis istrinya tampak sembab dengan air mata masih mengalir di pipi.

"Yixing- _ah_ , apa yang terjadi? Kau… Kenapa menangis?"

Kim Joonmyeon melangkah mendekati istrinya. Diplomat tampan yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya itu lagi-lagi terkejut lantaran melihat istrinya melangkah mundur ketika dia mendekat.

"Yixing- _ah_?" Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa terjadi sesuatu sampai kau pulang terlambat dan tak bisa dihubungi, _hmm_?"

"Aku…" Yixing sesaat menggigit bibir. Dia menolak menatap Joonmyeon. "Aku tidak apa-apa. _Oppa_ tidak perlu khawatir," suaranya yang serak nyaris tercekat.

"Aku tidak akan membuat masalah." Yixing berusaha keras menabahkan hatinya selagi dia bicara. "Aku berjanji… Tidak akan membuat masalah. Ya, aku… Akan menjadi nyonya diplomat yang baik. Tidak akan menangis lagi di depan tamu. Menjadi nyonya diplomat yang bisa kaubanggakan. Bicara bahasa Denmark, memiliki banyak teman, aktif di berbagai kegiatan… Semuanya. Sesuai keinginanmu. Karena itu yang kauinginkan. Karena itu alasanmu menikahiku. Aku… Akan melakukannya."

Joonmyeon seperti kena tampar keras-keras di wajahnya. Raut wajah diplomat tampan itu serta-merta berubah tegang.

"Kau… Apa yang kaukatakan…" Joonmyeon mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Yang _Oppa_ butuhkan adalah nyonya diplomat, bukankah begitu?" Suara Yixing mulai bergetar. "Nyonya diplomat, bukan istri. Karena yang _Oppa_ butuhkan adalah nyonya diplomat, maka aku akan berusaha memenuhinya."

Yixing melangkah maju. "Akan kusiapkan makan malam." Yixing menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Dia memberanikan diri berjalan melewati Joonmyeon.

 _GREP_

Satu tangan yang kukuh tak diduga-duga menarik tangannya. Yixing terkejut dan limbung, tetapi yang jauh lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah mendapati tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan Joonmyeon saat ini. Yixing refleks berontak, tetapi Joonmyeon dengan mudah memerangkapnya, memanfaatkan kekuatan milik kedua lengannya yang kekar.

"Aku tahu sangat sulit bagimu untuk menyesuaikan diri denganku, Zhang Yixing, tapi satu hal yang harus kautahu, aku tidak menikahi seseorang hanya untuk mengisi status Nyonya Diplomat Kim Joonmyeon. Sama sekali tidak. Jika kau beranggapan demikian, maka kau salah besar. Yang kuinginkan, itu seorang istri dan itu Zhang Yixing, bukan yang lain."

Kim Joonmyeon memeluk istrinya erat-erat, membisikkan kalimat yang nyaris kedengaran mengintimidasi di telinga istrinya. Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat tegang, bahkan napasnya memburu.

Zhang Yixing mendadak mematung dalam pelukan suaminya. Sepasang matanya membelalak. _Apa yang baru saja Joonmyeon katakan?_

"Aku mungkin bukan suami yang baik. Aku terlalu kaku, terlalu serius, tak bisa membuatmu nyaman apalagi bahagia. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku sudah terlalu lama mati rasa, Yixing- _ah_. Sepuluh tahun lebih mematikan perasaanku, mengubah diriku jadi seperti ini. Sepuluh tahun aku mati rasa, sampai akhirnya ada yang berdenyut lagi di dalam sini saat Moon Hee Joon _Seonbaenim_ memperkenalkanku pada gadis dua puluh empat tahun yang bahkan tidak berani menatapku saat pertama kali bertemu. Ada yang berdenyut lagi di dalam sini, semakin lama semakin kencang, tapi batinku belum siap. Apa kau bisa merasakannya, Yixing- _ah_? Sangat kencang. Selalu seperti ini sejak empat bulan yang lalu. Sejak Moon Hee Joon _Seonbaenim_ membawamu padaku."

Yixing ingin memekik ketika tubuhnya baru menyadari bahwa jantung Joonmyeon berdegup dengan sangat kencang, seakan-akan ingin mendobrak keluar dari rongga dadanya. Yixing terkesiap merasakan degup jantung suaminya seolah-olah turut memukul-mukul dadanya lantaran dadanya dan dada Joonmyeon menempel saking eratnya pelukan laki-laki itu.

" _O-Oppa_ …" Yixing lagi-lagi tercekat.

"Batinku belum benar-benar siap. Terlalu lama aku mati rasa. Aku terlanjur tersugesti bahwa aku tak akan bisa mencintai siapa pun lagi, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku jatuh cinta lagi, pada perempuan yang kupeluk saat ini. Aku jatuh cinta lagi, tapi perasaanku terlalu lambat untuk mengingat sensasi saat dulu aku pernah mencintai seseorang. Bahkan saat menyentuhmu, aku masih terlalu ragu-ragu. Dan kemarin malam, aku tidak tahu. Aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Yixing- _ah_ , maaf. Aku baru belajar untuk beradaptasi. Untuk mencintai sekali lagi, tapi itu tidak mudah."

Joonmyeon seakan-akan baru saja mengikuti lari marathon. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, napasnya memburu dan dia bicara dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai Yixing nyaris kesulitan untuk menangkap kalimat demi kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Yixing- _ah_. Maaf. Aku minta maaf."

Yixing terlalu kaget, juga terlalu bingung. Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba. Perasaannya kacau balau hingga dia melampiaskannya dengan cara menangis di pelukan suaminya.

"Yixing- _ah_."

Isak tangis Yixing memandu Joonmyeon untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Jika tadi Joonmyeon terlihat tegang, sekarang diplomat tampan itu tampak terpukul melihat Yixing menangis terisak-isak hingga wajah manisnya merah padam.

"Yixing- _ah_ , maaf. Maafkan aku."

Joonmyeon tahu istrinya tengah terguncang, maka dia memilih untuk kembali memeluk Yixing, berharap bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

-000-

" _Oppa_ mencintaiku?" Yixing menanyai lirih laki-laki yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya sambil memeluknya erat.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam waktu Copenhagen, tetapi Yixing dan laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya ini belum berhasil memejamkan mata.

"Aku sedang berusaha," Joonmyeon menjawab, sama lirihnya dengan Yixing. "Karena sangat tidak mudah untuk memulai lagi dari awal. Aku pernah mencintai seseorang, tapi berakhir pahit. Ada semacam trauma. Terus terang, aku merasa sedikit takut untuk mencintai lagi."

" _Oppa_ tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Yixing memberanikan diri menyentuh dada bidang Joonmyeon dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku bisa menunggu _Oppa_ , karena aku juga masih belajar untuk mencintai _Oppa_."

"Kenapa kau menerimaku, Yixing- _ah_?" Terdengar Joonmyeon bertanya. "Aku terlalu tua untukmu. Terlalu kaku, terlalu serius. Aku bukan calon pendamping hidup yang menarik untuk gadis dua puluh empat tahun."

" _Oppa_ ingin aku menjawab dengan jujur?" Yixing mendongak, mempertemukan tatapannya dengan Joonmyeon.

"Tentu."

"Aku menerima _Oppa_ , yang pertama karena tak ingin mengecewakan paman dan bibiku," kata Yixing terus terang. "Mereka yang mengasuhku sejak aku jadi yatim-piatu. Aku tak ingin mereka kecewa, apalagi mereka sahabat baik Moon Hee Joon _Wegyogwannim_."

Joonmyeon sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Yixing, tetapi tidak lama. Raut wajahnya kembali tenang.

"Yang kedua?" pancing Joonmyeon.

"Yang kedua," Yixing tiba-tiba menunduk, "karena aku yakin _Oppa_ serius tentang pernikahan. Aku mengagumi visi dan misi pernikahan yang _Oppa_ sampaikan padaku waktu itu. _Oppa_ bahkan sudah mengestimasi kapan sebaiknya kita menikah, kapan sebaiknya kita punya anak. _Oppa_ sudah begitu siap. Kupikir kapan lagi aku menemukan laki-laki seperti _Oppa_ , jadi—"

Joonmyeon tiba-tiba terkekeh, memotong kalimat Yixing.

" _Oppa_ tertawa?" Yixing mendongak. Dari caranya menatap Joonmyeon, Yixing seakan-akan melihat sesuatu yang unik dan ajaib. Takjub, demikian yang terlihat jelas.

Joonmyeon menatapnya dalam-dalam, lembut. Jenis tatapan yang selama ini bahkan tak berani dibayangkan Yixing dari Joonmyeon. Tatapan Joonmyeon yang semacam ini benar-benar langka, seperti mimpi bagi Yixing.

"Aku masih manusia, Yixing- _ah_." Joonmyeon tampak geli menyaksikan ekspresi istrinya. "Aku hanya baru sadar, kau begitu menggemaskan saat bicara panjang dan lebar seperti ini."

Yixing merasakan pipinya memanas. Lagi-lagi dia menunduk, tak ingin Joonmyeon melihat rona merah yang pasti mulai menjalar di pipinya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil menyaksikan tingkah Yixing yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Entah keberanian dari mana, Joonmyeon membelai rambut sebahu Yixing dengan hati-hati.

"Sering-seringlah bicara panjang lebar seperti ini, Yixing- _ah_. Jangan sungkan-sungkan lagi. Aku janji akan mengimbangimu."

Suara Joonmyeon terdengar lembut, menghangatkan hati. Yixing sesaat ragu, apakah laki-laki ini benar Kim Joonmyeon? _Mawang_ dari Sajik- _ro_?

Ah, persetan. Yang pasti, Yixing sangat mensyukuri perubahan dari Joonmyeon. Bagaimana pun Joonmyeon suaminya. Joonmyeon berubah lembut tentu saja disambut positif oleh Yixing.

"Aku juga akan mengimbangi _Oppa_ ," balas Yixing lembut. "Semua orang mengagumi kehebatanmu sebagai diplomat. Aku tentu saja tidak boleh kalah. Aku harus jadi nyonya diplomat yang membanggakan."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani karenaku," Joonmyeon membesarkan hati Yixing. "Aku tidak menuntutmu macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru. Bicara bahasa Denmark dan punya banyak teman, semua itu juga demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Aku tak ingin kau kesepian, Yixing- _ah_. Memiliki banyak teman, apalagi dengan latar budaya yang berbeda-beda tentu sangat menarik, juga menyenangkan. Hari-harimu tak bakal membosankan."

"Aku tahu maksud _Oppa_ baik," kata Yixing. "Tapi tak ada salahnya berusaha membuat _Oppa_ bangga padaku, 'kan?"

"Kita berusaha bersama-sama kalau begitu." Joonmyeon beralih menepuk-nepuk bahu Yixing.

"Ya." Yixing mengangguk. "Kita berusaha bersama-sama."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak upacara pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan, Kim Joonmyeon mengecup puncak kepala istrinya. Terkesan ragu-ragu pada awalnya, tetapi berakhir lembut, sepenuh perasaan. Ada kehangatan yang memenuhi hatinya, memandu bibirnya mengulas senyum sekali lagi, kali ini jauh lebih manis.

Kehangatan yang sama pun turut dirasakan Zhang Yixing. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak resmi menjadi istri Kim Joonmyeon, Yixing tidak bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah keputusannya menikahi Joonmyeon adalah benar atau tidak. Yixing sudah menemukan jawabannya sekarang. Keputusannya adalah benar dan dia hanya perlu sedikit kesabaran dan ketulusan untuk menggiring kata benar itu menuju makna baru: bahagia.

Yixing hanya berharap ini bukan mimpi. Berharap Joonmyeon akan sama lembut esok hari.

Dan dia merasa cukup percaya diri untuk itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Terlilit ikat pinggangnya sendiri: Ungkapan untuk menggambarkan seseorang yang terlalu sibuk bekerja.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkuljaemi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hamdalah, selesai juga ff cheesy satu ini. Semoga menghibur yaa^^**_


	3. Prolog: Kom Så, Yixing!

_Kuimani bahwa menulis adalah cinta…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 **Kom Så, Yixing!**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for Yixing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Awalnya Yixing pikir dia mengalami gejala keracunan akibat memaksakan diri menelan _lutefisk_ pemberian Stine, perempuan Denmark yang diperbantukan pihak Kedutaan untuk menjadi asisten rumah tangganya. Maklum, _lutefisk_ yang berwujud daging ikan dengan tekstur seperti gelatin lantaran direndam dalam air dan _lye_ (sodium hidroksida) memiliki bau yang sangat menyengat, menjurus busuk. Yixing bahkan langsung pusing saat pertama kali mencium baunya dan ingin langsung membuangnya saja kalau tak ingat cerita Stine soal neneknya yang asli Norwegia khusus memasak _lutefisk_ untuk merayakan kunjungan pertamanya di Denmark setelah sepuluh tahun absen. Sungguh, hidangan yang satu ini sama sekali tak layak konsumsi menurut Yixing. Bahkan suaminya yang tidak pilih-pilih soal makanan pun langsung muntah begitu memaksakan diri menelan sepotong demi menghargai usaha nenek Stine _._ Tak tanggung-tanggung, Joonmyeon bahkan berencana meminta pihak Kedutaan untuk mengganti Stine jika perempuan itu berani membawakan _lutefisk_ sekali lagi.

Joonmyeon yang hanya muntah satu kali menyadarkan Yixing bahwa dia tidak keracunan, melainkan hanya mengalami semacam 'alergi' terhadap _lutefisk_. Sayang, penolakan tubuhnya terhadap _lutefisk_ jauh lebih parah dari Joonmyeon. Yixing terus-terusan pusing dan mual sepanjang malam, bahkan sempat muntah tiga kali hingga Joonmyeon berinisiatif membelikannya obat antimual. Semula Yixing pikir obat antimual itu bakal manjur. Akan tetapi, nyatanya pusing dan mual masih enggan menjauhi Yixing hingga lima hari berselang pascatragedi mencicipi _lutefisk_ atau yang disebut Joonmyeon sebagai 'ikan busuk'. Yixing menyebut gejala-gejala ini dengan istilah ' _mabuk lutefisk'_ sebagai ganti 'gejala keracunan', sampai-sampai merasa perlu mempertimbangkan opsi mendatangi ahli hipnoterapi untuk membantunya melupakan _lutefisk_ , karena demi Tuhan, menyebutkan nama _lutefisk_ dalam hati saja langsung membuatnya ingin muntah!

Apa yang diistilahkannya dengan _'mabuk lutefisk'_ dirasakan Yixing sangat mengganggu, terlebih saat menjalani aktivitas yang membutuhkan konsentrasi seperti saat ini. Yixing lagi-lagi merasakan pusing dan mual, tetapi tak berani untuk sekadar izin ke kamar kecil. Dia cukup tahu diri, pasalnya saat ini dia tengah mengikuti rapat koordinasi bersama para istri personel korps diplomatik Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark dan perwakilan dari _Korean Women's Association in Denmark_. Apalagi saat ini Kim Jaejoong selaku istri duta besar tengah menyampaikan arahannya terkait persiapan acara _Traditional Korean and Danish National Dress Fashion Show_ yang bakal digelar tiga minggu lagi. Bagi Yixing, istri Sang Duta Besar adalah figur yang sangat dihormatinya. Yixing tentu tak ingin bertindak kurang sopan dengan izin ke kamar kecil saat Jaejoong berbicara. Walhasil Yixing hanya bisa mati-matian menahan pusing dan mual hingga terlihat sedikit gelisah di tempat duduknya.

"Tentang _Crown Princess_ Mary," Jaejoong menyebutkan nama putri mahkota Denmark, "apakah sudah ada konfirmasi dari pihak Kongehuset mengenai kepastian hadir atau tidaknya beliau di acara kita?" Perempuan empat puluh lima tahun itu menoleh pada Park Kyuri, istri _Minister Counsellor_ Bidang Ekonomi yang dipercaya untuk mengontak pihak Kongehuset selaku biro yang berwenang mengurus rumah tangga keluarga Kerajaan Denmark, termasuk urusan jadwal-jadwal kegiatan publik setiap anggota keluarga Kerajaan.

"Saya sudah menghubungi staf Kongehuset dan mereka memastikan _Crown Princess_ Mary dapat menghadiri acara kita, _Yeosanim_ , hanya saja waktunya tidak lama karena di hari yang sama _Crown Princess_ Mary dijadwalkan untuk menghadiri perayaan hari jadi klinik rehabilitasi medik yang berada di bawah naungan _Mary Foundation_ ," Kyuri menjawab dengan lancar.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Jaejoong terlihat berseri-seri. "Setidaknya _Crown Princess_ Mary sempat memberikan pidato pembukaan. Bagaimana pun beliau patron industri _fashion_ Denmark. Kehadiran beliau tentu sangat penting dan bisa mendongkrak pamor acara kita," komentar Jaejoong lega.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kyuri- _ssi._ Lobi Anda benar-benar hebat," dia melayangkan pujian pada Kyuri.

Kyuri tersenyum. " _Animnida_ (tidak), _Yeosanim._ Kebetulan jadwal _Crown Princess_ Mary tidak terlalu padat pada hari itu. Selain itu, staf Kongehuset sangat profesional dan cepat tanggap. Menyenangkan sekali bisa berkomunikasi dan berkoordinasi bersama mereka," katanya merendah.

"Ditunjang dengan kemampuan bahasa Denmark Kyuri- _ssi_ juga menurut saya," salah satu nyonya yang hadir di ruangan ini ikut urun suara, disambut anggukan setuju dan senyum kecil dari nyonya-nyonya lain.

"Staf Kongehuset tentu terkesan mengetahui kita menunjuk narahubung yang mahir berbahasa Denmark," lanjut Sang Nyonya.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan anggun. "Lalu mengenai para desainer kita yang akan berpartisipasi, apakah sudah ada kepastian siapa yang akan dikirim, Baekhyun- _ssi_?" Jaejoong beralih menanyai Baekhyun, seorang nyonya diplomat berpenampilan glamor.

"Berdasarkan komunikasi yang terjalin antara saya, Yixing- _ssi_ , Minseok- _ssi_ , dan beberapa desainer di Korea, kami sudah mencatat nama-nama yang pasti bisa berpartisipasi," Baekhyun segera menjawab.

"Dari lima desainer yang kami undang, hanya tiga yang pasti hadir. Bae Joohyun, Lee Taemin, dan Kang Sora. Mereka bertiga desainer muda yang berbakat dan sedang naik daun. Beruntung sekali kita bisa mendatangkan mereka ke Denmark," jelas Baekhyun lancar.

"Bagus sekali," Jaejoong lagi-lagi berseri-seri. "Kerja bagus, Baekhyun- _ssi_ , Yixing- _ssi_ , Minseok- _ssi_. Terima kasih banyak."

Baekhyun dan Minseok kompak mengucapkan, _"Animnida",_ sementara Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan, hanya saja dia terlalu takut muntah jika memaksakan diri berbicara. Demi Tuhan, saat ini Yixing ibarat berada di ujung tanduk!

"Mengenai desainer lokal Denmark yang akan berpartisipasi, bagaimana? _Hwejangnim_ ( _Chairman_ )?" Kali ini Jaejoong beralih pada nyonya yang duduk persis di sebelahnya, seorang nyonya yang begitu anggun seperti bangsawan dan menjabat sebagai presiden _Korean Women's Association_ wilayah Denmark.

"Mengenai itu, Asosiasi sangat beruntung memiliki Minseok- _ssi,"_ Nyonya Presiden menoleh dan tersenyum pada perempuan cantik berpipi _chubby_ yang duduk persis di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Berkat lobi-lobi dari Minseok- _ssi_ , kami berhasil menggaet tiga desainer Denmark, dua di antaranya terbilang masih muda. Salah satunya kebetulan langganan keluarga Kerajaan Denmark," jelas Sang Nyonya Presiden. "Saya rasa _Crown Princess_ Mary pasti terkesan melihat keberhasilan kita menggaet desainer yang satu ini."

 _SHIT!_ Yixing tak tahan lagi.

Pujian untuk presiden _Korean Women's Association_ dan perempuan bernama Kim Minseok dari asosiasi yang sama segera mengalir, sementara Yixing sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan lebih lama di kursinya sambil menyimak isi percakapan. Dengan sangat terpaksa dia meminta izin ke kamar kecil pada Jaejoong dan lain-lain. Sambil menutupi mulut dengan tangan, Yixing setengah berlari meninggalkan ruang pertemuan milik rumah dinas duta besar, memancing tatapan heran dari para peserta rapat.

Asisten rumah tangga duta besar yang kebetulan berada di dapur terkejut melihat Yixing berlari memasuki kamar kecil di dekat dapur, sebuah kamar kecil yang sejatinya diperuntukkan bagi asisten rumah tangga. Akan tetapi, Yixing tak peduli. Demi Tuhan, perutnya terlalu mual!

Suara-suara yang belakangan terasa akrab di telinga lagi-lagi terdengar dari kerongkongannya. Yixing muntah-muntah dengan hebat sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Bayangan _lutefisk_ dan aromanya yang 'mengerikan' menurut Joonmyeon seolah _trigger_ , menyebabkan lambungnya terus bergolak. Kue-kue manis suguhan Nyonya Duta Besar yang belum tercerna sempurna di lambungnya terpaksa keluar dengan sukses. Ibaratnya saat ini lambung Yixing tengah dikuras, sampai-sampai keluar cairan berwarna kekuningan sebagai pertanda bahwa lambung Yixing mulai kosong.

Beruntung kamar kecil ini memiliki wastafel. Terus terang saja, muntah di kloset sangat 'tidak Yixing sekali'.

"Oh, astaga!"

Yixing tersengal-sengal. Mata dan hidungnya berair karena habis muntah. Buru-buru dia berkumur dengan air dari keran, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pahit yang tertinggal. Rasanya agak sulit, pasalnya tangannya bergetar dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Mau tak mau Yixing harus menumpukan satu tangannya pada tepian wastafel untuk mencegah tubuhnya oleng.

Ponsel yang disimpan di saku rok _A-Line_ biru tuanya bergetar ketika Yixing baru saja menyeka bibir dengan punggung tangan. Susah payah Yixing mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku. Matanya yang masih berair sedikit kabur saat membaca pesan dari grup WhatsApp yang dinamai _The Chinese Dinner Team_.

 **Zhou Jieqiong**

 _Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita kumpul sebentar di Risteriet sebelum kelas?_

 _Kita diskusikan soal menu untuk Chinese Dinner besok_

 **Annette van Nistelrooy**

 _OK_

 **Mireille Chastain**

 _Risteriet? Boleh! Kudengar hari ini ada diskon 10% untuk pembelian espresso hehe_

 **Ajay Kapoor**

 _Maaf, aku tak bisa ikut. Flu berat. Soal menu, kurasa nasi ayam Hainan boleh juga._

 **Mitya Khodorkovsky**

 _Boleh_

 _Kebetulan seharian ini belum ngopi_

 **Lalisa Manoban**

 _Aku setuju dengan_ _ **Ajay Kapoor**_

 **Stefania Hernandez**

 _Ide bagus_ _ **Zhou Jieqiong**_

 **Meng Jia**

 _Wow, aku suka Risteriet!_

 _Lebih oke dari Starbucks menurutku_

 **Terada Takuya**

 _Sepertinya menu ayam kungpao lumayan menarik_ _ **Zhou Jieqiong**_

 **Daniel Henney**

 _Di Risteriet? OK_

Pesan-pesannya ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris. Membaca pesan-pesan tersebut, Yixing mendadak merintih.

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak boleh sakit. Aku tidak boleh sampai sakit. Aku tidak boleh sakit saat banyak kegiatan seperti ini, setidaknya sampai besok… Ah, tidak. Tidak. Selama bulan Oktober ini aku tidak boleh sakit… Aku tidak boleh sakit, apalagi hanya gara-gara _lutef— Hoeeek_!"

Bayangan daging ikan _cod_ bertekstur seperti gelatin dengan bau nyaris busuk lagi-lagi memenuhi benak dan penciumannya. Yixing muntah untuk kedua kalinya, lagi-lagi mengeluarkan cairan kekuningan yang pahit dari lambungnya yang sudah terkuras. Ponselnya diletakkan di bahu wastafel lantaran Yixing membutuhkan kedua tangannya untuk mencengkeram tepian wastafel sebagai tumpuan.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

"Xingxing! Xingxing, kau di dalam? Xingxing!"

Itu suara Baekhyun. Yixing tak menjawab lantaran masih saja muntah-muntah. Dia yakin suara-suara dari kerongkongannya terdengar sampai luar. Baekhyun tentu bisa mendengarnya.

"Xingxing!"

Pintu mendadak terbuka, menampilkan sosok glamor Byun Baekhyun yang kali ini mengenakan _peplum dress_ berwarna pirus dengan kalung mutiara berkilau sebagai aksesoris. Melihat Yixing yang terbungkuk-bungkuk di wastafel, Baekhyun tampak kaget.

"Astaga, Xingxing! Kau kenapa? _Sorry_ , aku nekat masuk, soalnya aku khawatir mendengar suaramu muntah-muntah."

Nyonya glamor itu tak menunggu Yixing merespon. Baekhyun rupanya cukup tanggap terhadap situasi, buktinya dia bergegas berdiri di belakang Yixing. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan, kemudian memijat-mijat tengkuk Yixing.

"Xingxing apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau muntah-muntah begini? Tadi juga kulihat kau pucat dan gelisah sepanjang rapat."

Yixing membutuhkan waktu hampir lima menit untuk mengatur napas dan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Perempuan manis ini tampak mengenaskan dengan wajah pucat serta mata dan hidung yang berair.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , sepertinya aku masuk angin berat, juga mengalami trauma pada salah satu jenis makanan," Yixing menjawab Baekhyun sambil memandangi nyonya itu dari cermin yang menempel pada dinding di atas wastafel.

"Aku terus-terusan pusing, mual dan muntah lima hari ini," kali ini Yixing kedengaran mengeluh. "Sejak aku menelan makanan yang _uggh_ …" Yixing buru-buru menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak muntah lagi gara-gara teringat pada _lutefisk_ pemberian Stine.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menanggapi. Alih-alih menanggapi Yixing, nyonya glamor itu justru mengangkat satu alis dan balas memandangi Yixing dengan tampang curiga.

"Kau yakin karena masuk angin dan trauma pada makanan?" Baekhyun sekonyong-konyong kembali bertanya, menghadirkan raut heran yang perlahan terpeta di wajah manis Yixing.

"Maksudmu?" Yixing balas bertanya.

"Masuk angin macam apa yang sampai lima hari tak sembuh-sembuh?" kata Baekhyun. "Jangan-jangan malah karena sebab lain. Sekarang coba kau ingat-ingat, kapan terakhir kali kau menstruasi?"

Yixing mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Heran.

' _Terakhir kali aku menstruasi?'_ Yixing bertanya dalam hati. _'Apa maksud—Oh, ya ampun!'_

Sepasang mata indah Yixing yang berair mendadak membola. Ekspresinya berubah, tampak kaget bukan main. Tanpa sadar Yixing menjauhkan telapak tangan yang semula menutupi mulut, memperlihatkan mulutnya yang ternganga.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi Yixing yang menurutnya sangat lucu. "Apa tebakanku benar, Xingxing?" Nada bicara Baekhyun berubah menggoda.

Yixing meneguk ludah. Sungguh, dia tak percaya dengan kemungkinan yang satu ini!

"Mau ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan? Biar kuantar," tawar Baekhyun. "Kurasa _Yeosanim_ dan yang lain tak akan keberatan, toh tadi beliau sudah menerima laporan hasil pekerjaan kita."

Yang ditawari tak menjawab. Alih-alih menjawab, Yixing justru menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengelus perutnya sendiri yang terlindung blus sutra lengan panjang berwarna salem.

' _Mungkinkah?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkuljaemi**_


	4. Kom Så, Yixing!-1

_Kuimani bahwa menulis adalah cinta…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 **Kom S** **å** **, Yixing!**

 **Part I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! for UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Baekhyun memilihkan Privathospitalet di Jægersborg Alle 14, sebuah rumah sakit swasta terbesar di Denmark. Kebetulan rumah sakit yang satu ini masih berada di wilayah Charlottenlund, hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit jika ditempuh dengan mobil dari rumah dinas duta besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark. Berhubung Baekhyun terbiasa menyetir sendiri Bentley Continental-nya yang mentereng, mereka berdua pun tak perlu repot-repot memilih taksi untuk mencapai Privathospitalet.

Agaknya Baekhyun sudah tidak asing dengan Privathospitalet, pasalnya nyonya glamor itu dengan mudah mengenali koridor-koridor menuju poli kebidanan dan kandungan tanpa perlu repot-repot membaca papan penunjuk jalan atau bertanya pada perawat yang kebetulan melintas. Baekhyun juga sangat terampil untuk mendaftarkannya di bagian registrasi, sejenak mengundang tatapan ingin tahu dari petugas di loket. Maklum, _coat_ musim gugur yang dikenakan Baekhyun terlalu heboh dengan bulu-bulu cerpelai yang rawan mengundang amukan aktivis WWF, ditambah dengan tata rias yang lebih cocok untuk pemotretan. Penampilannya jelas berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan penampilan Yixing yang terbilang sederhana. Mau tak mau Yixing merasa sedikit minder, merasa terbanting dengan penampilan glamor Baekhyun. Yixing bahkan sempat berburuk sangka, berpikir bahwa Si Petugas mengira Baekhyun tengah mengantar asistennya alih-alih sahabat untuk memeriksakan kandungan.

Yixing tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk bertemu dr Elsebeth Bjerre Madsen, salah satu ginekolog yang tersedia siang ini. Secara fisik, sosok dr Madsen cukup mengesankan bagi Yixing. dr Madsen memiliki leher yang panjang, tetapi memberikan kesan kuat dan kokoh. Yixing mungkin sedikit kurang ajar karena membayangkan jerapah saat melihat dokternya ini, beruntung tidak bertahan lama. Raut wajah dr Madsen sukses mengambil alih fokus Yixing, bahkan membuatnya kagum lantaran raut wajah yang sejatinya keras itu memancarkan aura kecerdasan tersendiri, juga kharisma yang tak sanggup ditutup-tutupi. dr Madsen tipe orang yang mampu memukau siapa pun pada pandangan pertama, memberikan semacam keyakinan pada pasien-pasiennya bahwa dia lebih dari sekadar bisa untuk diandalkan. Yixing pribadi memiliki _feeling_ yang baik terhadap dokter yang satu ini dan dia harap hasil pemeriksaan dr Madsen sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

"Kapan hari pertama menstruasi terakhir Anda, Nyonya?" dr Madsen bertanya setelah memberikan Yixing kesempatan untuk menyampaikan keluhannya. Bahasa Inggris-nya sempurna, sama sekali tidak diwarnai aksen Denmark. Alih-alih aksen Denmark, bahasa Inggris-nya justru kental dengan aksen Amerika.

Satu hal lagi yang menarik dari dr Madsen adalah suaranya yang serak-serak basah, seksi. Laki-laki dijamin sulit untuk tidak berpikiran jorok saat mendengar suara Sang Dokter hingga Yixing merasa ragu, apakah sebaiknya mengajak suaminya atau tidak untuk berkonsultasi dengan dr Madsen di lain kesempatan. Konyol memang, Yixing sadari itu. Cepat-cepat Yixing menepiskan pemikiran tidak penting semacam itu, memilih untuk segera mengingat-ingat tanggal yang ditanyakan oleh dr Madsen.

"3 September," Yixing menjawab, mantap. Sejatinya dia bukan tipe pengingat yang baik, tetapi untuk kasus kali ini ingatan Yixing tengah berada dalam mode terbaiknya. Terpujilah suaminya yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Jika bukan karena Joonmyeon meminta 'jatah malam' pada hari itu, Yixing tentu tak bakal ingat. Yixing masih ingat, saat itu dia masuk hari pertama menstruasi. Mau tak mau dia harus menolak permintaan Joonmyeon.

dr Madsen menghitung-hitung dengan cara memperhatikan kalender, kemudian memutuskan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan melalui USG transvaginal lantaran perkiraan usia kehamilan masih di bawah lima minggu. Sebelumnya Yixing sudah pernah mendengar USG jenis ini, tetapi menjalaninya untuk kali pertama tetap saja membuat risih. Beruntung Baekhyun cukup pengertian dengan tidak ikut masuk ke bilik pemeriksaan, memilih menunggu di kursi yang disediakan di depan meja dr Madsen. Kendati Baekhyun sudah dianggapnya sahabat bahkan kakak perempuan, mencopot celana dalam dan memperlihatkan asetnya di depan Baekhyun dirasakan Yixing bukan pilihan yang menyenangkan.

dr Madsen dengan raut wajahnya yang keras dan suaranya yang serak-serak basah entah kenapa seolah berubah menjadi sosok yang lain di mata Yixing, tepat saat dia mengumumkan hasil pengamatannya terhadap objek di layar monitor.

" _Well_ , kantongnya sudah mulai kelihatan. Sudah masuk minggu keempat, Nyonya. _Tillykke_ (selamat). Anda akan jadi ibu," kata dr Madsen. Sekilas dia menatap Yixing dan melemparkan senyum kecil sebagai bonus.

Detik itu juga sosok dr Madsen seakan menjelma malaikat dan suaranya entah kenapa terdengar jauh lebih merdu dari Karen Marie Aagaard Ørsted alias MØ, solois populer Denmark yang lagu-lagunya belakangan rajin didengarkan Yixing. Bahkan lebih daripada itu, kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir merah delima milik Sang Dokter dirasakan Yixing sebagai berkat. Demi Tuhan, dia hamil!

Rasa tidak nyaman akibat peralatan USG transvaginal yang dipasang melalui kewanitaannya seketika lenyap. Sebagai gantinya, yang Yixing rasakan adalah kaget, juga tidak percaya.

Hamil. Dia benar-benar hamil. Mual, pusing, dan muntah yang dirasakannya lima hari terakhir ternyata bukan gara-gara masuk angin apalagi _'mabuk lutefisk'_ , melainkan karena ada calon manusia yang tengah tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Anaknya!

Yixing seakan linglung. Dia tidak menyahuti dr Madsen, bahkan masih bungkam hingga pemeriksaan usai. Berkali-kali dia mengelus perutnya sendiri, sementara paras manisnya setia memetakan ekspresi kebingungan, seakan-akan menantikan dr Madsen mengatakan, _"April Mop!"_ seraya tertawa keras-keras. Reaksinya sungguh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tampak luar biasa girang dan memeluknya erat-erat di depan dr Madsen setelah Sang Dokter berbaik hati berbagi informasi seputar hasil pemeriksaannya.

Yixing benar-benar persis orang linglung, sampai-sampai Baekhyun harus mengguncang bahunya pelan begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan dr Madsen.

"Xingxing, kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja?" Baekhyun kedengaran khawatir.

Yixing kaget, seakan-akan baru menyadari eksistensi Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ," Yixing menatap sahabatnya itu lurus-lurus, "jadi aku benar-benar hamil?" tanyanya polos.

Mendengar ini, Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

" _Oh My God,_ Xingxing! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau bisa membuat dr Madsen tersinggung kalau saja beliau mendengarmu!" Nyonya glamor itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan geli.

"Tentu saja kau hamil, _Sweetie_. _Here_ ," Baekhyun meraih satu tangan Yixing, menyentuhkan telapak tangan Yixing di perutnya sendiri, "ada bayimu." Dia tersenyum manis.

"Kau bakal jadi ibu, Xingxing," Baekhyun menambahkan seraya membantu menggerakkan tangan Yixing untuk mengusap perut milik calon ibu yang satu ini.

Merasakan usapan telapak tangannya sendiri di perutnya yang masih rata, Yixing seolah baru sadar bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Dia benar-benar hamil. Dia akan jadi seorang ibu. Menyadari hal ini, perasaan haru seketika membuncah. Tanpa sadar air matanya berlinangan, sampai-sampai Baekhyun sesaat terkejut dibuatnya.

" _Aigoo, aigoo, uri_ Xingxing," Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Yixing berderaian air mata haru. Di matanya, Yixing justru terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Seharusnya kau tersenyum dan menyapa anakmu, bukan malah meneteskan air mata seperti ini, _Sweetie_."

Nyonya glamor itu dengan lembut membantu mengusap air mata Yixing menggunakan tisu.

"Sekali lagi selamat, ya," kata Baekhyun dengan tulus. "Suamimu pasti senang sekali, mengetahui Kim Joonmyeon Jr ada di sini sekarang. Aduh, rasanya lucu mengetahui gadis cilik ini sebentar lagi punya bayi."

Baekhyun mengusak pelan rambut Yixing yang halus dengan penuh sayang, kemudian turut menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke perut Yixing, memberikan usapan kecil di sana.

" _Hi, Little One. I'm your tante,_ Baekkie _. Can't wait to see you, Darl_ ," sapa Baekhyun pada calon bayi dalam perut Yixing. Alih-alih _aunt_ , Baekhyun lebih memilih nomina _tante_ yang berasal dari bahasa Denmark untuk menyebut 'bibi'.

Mendengar Baekhyun menyebut-nyebut tentang Joonmyeon, Yixing yang tengah terharu tiba-tiba merasakan gugup menyusup masuk ke dalam relung-relung hatinya. Yixing gugup membayangkan seperti apa reaksi suaminya nanti begitu dia memberitahukan kehamilannya dan semakin gugup memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu Joonmyeon tentang kehamilannya ini. Terus terang saja, Yixing dan Joonmyeon masih seringkali canggung satu sama lain meski mereka sudah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing dan berkomitmen untuk belajar saling mencintai.

' _Bagaimana ini? Aku pasti canggung sekali saat memberitahu Joonmyeon Oppa nanti, juga salah tingkah sendiri. Dan Joonmyeon Oppa… Dia pasti senang mengetahui kehamilanku ini, 'kan?'_

Benaknya dipenuhi dengan Joonmyeon dan Joonmyeon, sampai-sampai dia tak sadar kalau Baekhyun berinisiatif menariknya menjauhi poli kandungan dan kebidanan.

-000-

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengikuti kelas bahasa Denmark petang ini dan sebagai gantinya memberikan ultimatum untuk istirahat di rumah. Bahkan untuk menemui teman-temannya sesama personel _The Chinese Dinner Team_ di Risteriet pun Baekhyun tidak mengizinkan. Kondisinya yang jauh dari kata prima menjadi pertimbangan Baekhyun. Yixing memang masih merasakan pusing dan lemas sehingga Baekhyun _keukeuh_ memintanya istirahat di rumah. Walhasil di sinilah Yixing sekarang, di apartemennya alih-alih Risteriet. Beruntung teman-temannya memaklumi 'sakit kepala' yang dijadikan Yixing alasan untuk absen dari sesi diskusi bersama mereka.

Yixing mematuhi perintah Baekhyun untuk beristirahat di apartemen, ditemani Stine Lundager Kjærsfeldt selaku asisten rumah tangganya. Stine sibuk memotong-motong sayuran di meja makan, menuruti permintaan Yixing yang ingin ditemani ngobrol. Kebetulan Stine memang tipe orang yang hobi ngobrol. Jadilah permintaan Yixing tidak sia-sia dan dia tidak perlu bengong di meja makan.

"Ini keberuntungan Anda dan Si Kecil, _Madam_. _Danmark_ negara yang sangat cocok untuk membesarkan anak-anak. Anda sama sekali tidak perlu khawatir." Kecuali saat menyebutkan nama _Danmark_ alias Denmark dalam bahasa setempat, Stine menggunakan bahasa Inggris beraksen Denmark yang kental seperti biasanya.

Stine kentara benar gembira menyambut berita seputar kehamilan Yixing. Sejatinya Yixing tidak ingin memberitahu Stine terlebih dahulu, tetapi Baekhyun justru memberitahu Stine setelah berkeras memanggilnya petang ini untuk mengambil alih tugas menyiapkan makan malam sekaligus menemani Yixing sampai Joonmyeon pulang. Baekhyun bahkan mewanti-wanti Stine, memintanya mengharamkan Yixing memasak atau membersihkan rumah. Tak heran kalau sekarang Stine-lah yang sibuk alih-alih Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum kecil mendengar komentar Stine, memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang menawan.

"Tapi tetap saja aku agak khawatir," Yixing menanggapi Stine sambil mengelus-elus perutnya dengan penuh sayang, aktivitas yang sedari tadi terus-menerus dilakukannya. "Aku hanya berdua saja dengan suamiku di sini, jauh dari keluarga masing-masing. Kami juga tidak punya pengalaman mengurus bayi."

Stine terkekeh. "Mengenai itu, untuk apa khawatir? 'Kan ada saya," kata Stine tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wortel yang tengah dipotong-potong di atas talenan.

"Soal mengurus bayi, saya sudah teruji di lapangan, _Madam_. Anda lihat sendiri, bukan? Kasper dan Thea bahkan bisa tumbuh besar dan sehat seperti itu." Stine menyebutkan nama kedua anaknya seraya mendongak untuk menatap Yixing lewat ekspresi jenaka.

Yixing gantian terkekeh. Dia hampir lupa bahwa Stine seorang ibu. Bahkan kedua anak Stine, Kasper dan Thea, mereka sepasang saudara kembar yang sehat dan ceria. Yixing kebetulan pernah beberapa kali bertemu kedua bocah itu saat keduanya ikut ayah mereka menjemput Stine pulang.

"Astaga, kau benar." Yixing mengerjapkan matanya, meniru Stine dengan memasang mimik jenaka. "Aku punya seseorang yang bisa diandalkan di sini. Mohon bantuannya, _Tante_ Stine."

"Dengan senang hati," balas Stine riang. "Saya paling senang mengurus bayi. Mereka manis, menggemaskan. Ngomong-ngomong soal mengurus bayi, itu mudah dan menyenangkan, kok," dia menyemangati Yixing.

"Yang penting, hati selalu senang. Saat hamil juga sama, hati harus selalu senang. Kondisi psikis sangat berpengaruh pada Si Kecil, lho."

"Aku senang, kok," Yixing buru-buru menanggapi. "Senang sekali, malah." Sejenak dia menunduk, memandangi perutnya yang masih rata dengan penuh sayang.

"Itu bagus." Stine tersenyum manis. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Si Kecil, kira-kira siapa nama panggilannya selama di perut? Orang Korea punya kebiasaan memberi nama panggilan untuk janin, 'kan? Nyonya diplomat yang menempati rumah ini sebelum Anda juga sempat hamil dan dia memanggil bayi di perutnya dengan nama 'Hygge', soalnya dia bilang ingin anaknya selalu gembira, _be hygge,"_ cerita Stine tentang mantan majikannya. Dia menyebutkan _hygge_ , sebuah istilah Denmark untuk menyebut konsep 'kesenangan jiwa' yang konon menjadi resep hidup bahagia ala orang Denmark.

"Aku belum memikirkan nama," jawab Yixing. "Biar nanti kudiskusikan dulu dengan suamiku."

"Benar juga." Stine mengerjapkan matanya yang berwarna _hazel_. "Wah, jadi penasaran. Kira-kira seperti apa reaksi Mr Kim nanti, ya? Mudah-mudahan beliau bisa lebih ceria setelah tahu bakal punya anak. Terus terang saja, selama ini wajah _stoic_ -nya membuat saya takut."

Yixing tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar komentar Stine tentang Joonmyeon. Jangankan Stine yang statusnya asisten rumah tangga. Yixing yang berstatus istrinya Joonmyeon saja masih sering takut setiap kali Joonmyeon berada dalam mode _stoic_!

"Jujur, aku juga masih sering takut setiap kali Joonmyeon _Oppa_ dalam mode _stoic_ ," beber Yixing, disambut tawa geli Stine.

"Tapi Anda mencintainya," goda Stine. Perempuan Denmark itu lagi-lagi terkekeh lantaran menangkap semburat merah di pipi Yixing.

"Mudah-mudahan saja kehadiran Si Kecil bisa memancing ayahnya untuk lebih ekspresif, lebih romantis terhadap ibunya," Stine semakin senang menggoda Yixing yang tampak tersipu-sipu seperti gadis remaja. Kadang Stine merasa heran sendiri melihat Yixing. Nyonyanya itu masih seperti anak SMA baik dari segi fisik maupun _personality_. Stine tak habis pikir kenapa perempuan manis, polos, dan menggemaskan seperti Yixing justru menikahi laki-laki yang serius, kaku, dan punya tampang _stoic_ macam Joonmyeon, jauh lebih tua pula! Sayang sekali kalau menurut Stine, tetapi yang namanya jodoh memang tak ada yang tahu.

Stine benar-benar sukses menggoda Yixing, pasalnya Yixing benar-benar merona parah sekarang. Nyonyanya itu terlihat semakin imut dan menggemaskan dengan pipi merah mendekati warna kepiting rebus, tampak malu-malu tapi tak kuasa menutupi seri di wajahnya. Bagi Stine, rasanya sulit dipercaya bahwa nyonyanya ini tak lama lagi bakal resmi menjadi seorang ibu. Demi Tuhan, Yixing itu kecil, mungil, imut, menggemaskan, benar-benar masih kelihatan seperti anak SMA!

Sementara Stine tersenyum-senyum mengamatinya, Yixing lagi-lagi membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Joonmyeon saat diberitahu perihal kehamilannya nanti. Perasaan gugup pun kembali menyusupi hati Yixing. Dia tak sabar ingin segera memberitahu Joonmyeon, tetapi di sisi lain dia bingung, juga malu, tidak tahu bagaimana sebaiknya memulai pembicaraan soal kehamilan.

' _Kira-kira aku harus bilang apa, ya?'_ Yixing bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _'Aduh, aku bingung!'_

-000-

Stine benar-benar mematuhi perintah Baekhyun untuk menemani Yixing sampai Joonmyeon pulang. Walhasil dia masih ada di sana ketika Joonmyeon memasuki apartemen pukul delapan malam waktu Copenhagen. Sementara Stine sedang sibuk beres-beres dapur usai memasak makan malam untuk Joonmyeon, Yixing bergegas menuju ruang tamu untuk menyambut kepulangan suaminya.

Seperti biasa, Joonmyeon masih terlihat rapi dengan seragam kerjanya. Rambutnya bahkan masih sama kelimis seperti tadi pagi. Lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai diplomat itu memang cukup peduli soal penampilan. Ngomong-ngomong soal penampilan, secara fisik Joonmyeon masih terlihat hampir sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari usianya saat ini yang menginjak angka empat puluh. Kendati demikian, tetap saja dia tak bisa menyembunyikan aura kedewasaan dan kematangannya sebagai lelaki berumur. Semuda-mudanya penampilan fisik Joonmyeon, tetap saja dia terlihat _jomplang_ jika bersisian dengan istrinya yang manis dan punya tampang polos lagi menggemaskan bak anak SMA.

" _Oppa_ sudah pulang," Yixing menyambut suaminya yang baru selesai mencopot sepatu di ruang tamu. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya untuk Joonmyeon. Berbeda dengan bulan lalu saat dia dan Joonmyeon masih belum mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, sekarang senyum manis Yixing terkesan lebih lepas.

Seperti biasa, Yixing mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil alih tas kerja Joonmyeon.

"Tidak usah, Yixing- _ah_ ," tolak Joonmyeon halus. Dia membalas senyum istrinya. Nyaris samar-samar, tapi Yixing bahagia bukan main.

"Aku cuma mampir sebentar, lalu berangkat lagi. Malam ini aku harus menginap di kantor. Lembur. Boleh minta tolong siapkan bekal? Kau sudah masak, 'kan?"

Yixing yang semula cerah ceria menyambut Joonmyeon mendadak sedikit redup. Demi apa, Joonmyeon malah harus lembur disaat Yixing tengah bersiap memberitahukan kabar gembira!

Akan tetapi, Yixing adalah istri yang patuh lagi berbakti. Alih-alih protes, Yixing justru kembali mengulas senyumnya yang manis meski tak selebar tadi seraya menyahut takzim, "Akan kusiapkan. Tunggu sebentar, ya. _Oppa_ minum jus saja dulu. Itu sudah kusiapkan."

Telunjuk lentiknya terarah ke meja, tepatnya pada segelas jus jeruk yang bertengger manis di sana.

"Tunggu, Yixing- _ah_."

Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong menahan tangan Yixing, mengejutkan istrinya itu.

"Ada apa, _Oppa_?"

Joonmyeon memindai wajah manis yang terkesan polos milik Yixing lewat tatapan matanya. "Kau pucat," kata Joonmyeon dengan nada menilai. "Apa kau sakit?"

Wajah tampan Joonmyeon yang dihiasi gurat-gurat lelah memang dalam mode _stoic_ seperti biasa, tetapi tatapan matanya sarat kekhawatiran dan itu sukses menghadirkan perasaan hangat di dalam hati istrinya.

Yixing lagi-lagi tersenyum, menikmati perhatian Joonmyeon terhadapnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, _Oppa_ ," jawab Yixing lembut. Dia cukup pengertian untuk tidak membuat Joonmyeon semakin khawatir lantaran suaminya itu harus kembali bekerja. "Cuma sedikit capek saja."

' _Aku pusing, sih. Lemas juga. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok, Oppa. Anggap saja ini semacam OSPEK dari Si Kecil. Ya, Oppa. Sekarang di dalam tubuhku ada calon bayi. Anak kita,'_ Yixing menambahkan dalam hati.

"Sungguh?" Joonmyeon kedengaran sangsi.

Yixing mengangguk. "Sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebentar ya, aku siapkan bekal _Oppa_ dulu."

Dengan lembut Yixing melepaskan tangan Joonmyeon dari tangannya, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk menyiapkan bekal yang diminta Joonmyeon. Yixing bisa merasakan tatapan Joonmyeon terpancang pada punggungnya, tapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikan. Urusan bekal Joonmyeon jauh lebih penting bagi Yixing sekarang.

Yixing melangkah memasuki dapur dan disambut dengan tatapan heran dari Stine. Stine terheran-heran melihat nyonyanya tampak lesu, padahal tadi Yixing terlihat ceria bukan main saat mendengar pintu ruang tamu dibuka.

"Ada apa, _Madam_? Kenapa Anda kelihatan lesu?" Stine tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya. "Ada yang tidak beres?"

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ harus lembur malam ini," Yixing menjawab seraya menghampiri rak untuk meraih kotak bekal keluaran Lock&Lock. "Dia hanya pulang sebentar untuk mengambil bekal."

Yixing tanpa sadar mencebikkan bibir, tampak kecewa berat. Tampangnya benar-benar menggemaskan hingga Stine tak kuasa menahan senyum geli. Stine tahu Yixing mengharapkan malam ini menjadi _quality time_ antara dirinya dengan Joonmyeon sekaligus momentum untuk memberitahukan kehamilannya pada laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Anda selipkan foto hasil USG di kotak bekal Mr Kim, _Madam_?" Stine membisikinya, memberi usul. "Pasti bakal jadi kejutan manis."

"Aku ingin memberitahunya langsung," tolak Yixing. Sejatinya dia memuji ide Stine di dalam hati, tapi Yixing lebih tertarik untuk memberitahu suaminya secara langsung. Menurut Yixing itu jauh lebih berkesan, apalagi ini anak pertama mereka.

"Sudahlah. Besok saja kuberitahu _Oppa_."

Nada bicaranya terdengar menahan kesal. Agaknya Yixing mulai _badmood_. Stine pun waspada. Sebagai perempuan yang sudah berpengalaman soal kehamilan, Stine lebih dari paham bahwa _badmood_ merupakan hal yang sangat rawan dialami perempuan hamil.

"Maaf ya, _Baby_." Yixing menunduk untuk memandangi perutnya seraya mengusapnya pelan. "Besok saja kita beritahu _Pappa_."

Yixing berjalan menjauhi dapur dengan kotak bekal Lock&Lock di tangan, meninggalkan Stine yang diam-diam tersenyum sambil menggumam pelan dalam bahasa ibunya, _"Aduh, padahal ideku bukan main bagus. Jadi ingat dulu Hans-Kristian langsung pulang ke rumah dan menghujaniku dengan ciuman begitu menemukan foto hasil USG Kasper dan Thea yang kuselipkan di kotak bekalnya. Ah, tapi aku tak yakin Mr Kim bakal bereaksi seperti Hans-Kristian waktu itu, sih. Hans-Kristian 'kan memang ekspresif. Beda dengan Mr Kim yang stoic akut itu."_

Stine terkekeh, dalam hati merasa geli sekaligus iba pada nyonya manisnya yang bersuamikan lelaki paling kaku sedunia menurut versinya.

-000-

Dapur ini terasa sempit dan pengap kendati kedua jendelanya yang tinggi dibuka lebar-lebar, memudahkan akses bagi uap masakan untuk keluar dan bergabung dengan udara musim gugur yang mengisi paru-paru kawasan Reventlowsgade di Distrik Vesterbro. Maklum, ada lebih dari lima orang yang ada di sini termasuk Yixing, masing-masing terlihat sibuk dan beberapa kali harus bolak-balik untuk mengambil sesuatu. Berhubung luasnya tak seberapa, ada saja yang tak sengaja saling bertabrakan atau minimal menyenggol entah siku entah bahu, mengiringi arus percakapan yang disajikan dalam berbagai bahasa, mulai dari bahasa Inggris campur Denmark sampai bahasa Mandarin yang seolah tiada hentinya.

" _Tante_ Fei, Pinky _,_ kira-kira garamnya berapa sendok?" Dara berambut trondol yang dikenali Yixing sebagai _senorita_ bernama Stefania Hernandez terdengar bertanya pada sosok paruh baya bertubuh gemuk yang dipanggilnya ' _tante'_ dan sosok cantik yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Nona Spanyol itu tampak sibuk menghadapi panci berkepul. Tampangnya kentara benar kebingungan.

" _Å_ _h Gud_ ( _OMG)_ , Lisa! Kau mau didemo gara-gara menyajikan _spring rolls_ berwujud mengerikan seperti ini untuk harga 40 _krone_ yang terlanjur dibayarkan?" Kali ini giliran salah satu sahabat baik Yixing—Mireille Chastain—yang bersuara. Nona Perancis yang cantik itu mengomeli gadis bernama Lalisa Manoban, sosok gadis berambut oranye yang tampaknya kelewat hobi menari sampai-sampai menyempatkan diri mempraktikkan _dance_ dari salah satu _girlgroup_ asal Korea favoritnya —Red Velvet—sambil menggulung _spring rolls_.

" _Aigoo_! Irene _Unnie jjang_!" Alih-alih menggubris Mireille, Lalisa justru makin asyik menirukan gerak tari dari personel Red Velvet favoritnya yang bernama Irene. Tatapannya bahkan tak lepas dari ponselnya yang tengah memutar video musik milik Red Velvet.

"Astaga! Anak ini benar-benar persis bola bekel! Tak bisa diam! Hei, Lisa, kenapa tak ke Korea saja untuk mencoba peruntungan menjadi _trainee_? Siapa tahu kau bisa jadi personel _girlgroup_." Satu-satunya cowok di dapur yang menjadi _partner_ Lisa dalam menggulung _spring rolls_ berkomentar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menyaksikan tingkah Lisa.

"Takuya _Oniisan_ berisik, deh," Lisa membalas dengan tanpa dosa, direspon kekehan geli dari cowok bernama Takuya yang punya tampang lembut lagi ramah itu.

"Aduh, Mireille _Jie_! Nyaris tumpah adonan pudingku! Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah ingatkan Mitya untuk beli plastik?" Gadis berpenampilan _swag_ yang bernama Jia ikut sumbang suara di dapur dan termasuk salah satu oknum yang membuat ruwet lantaran mondar-mandir terus untuk mengambil ini dan itu.

"Sudah. Malah kukirim pesannya di grup supaya Daniel dan Ajay ikut membacanya juga!"

Terus terang saja, Yixing semakin pusing dengan situasi yang kacau semacam ini. Kepalanya pusing, perutnya mual. Aroma bumbu yang menyengat terasa mengusik penciumannya dan menggoda lambungnya untuk bergolak. Yixing ingin sekali muntah, tapi sekuat tenaga dia tahan. _Demi Tuhan, dia sedang memasak!_

 _Oh please_ , sepagian tadi dia sudah muntah-muntah sekitar empat kali, beruntung suaminya tak terbangun saat dia muntah-muntah. Joonmyeon pulang ke rumah pukul empat subuh dan langsung terkapar di tempat tidur, sementara Yixing yang malang terpaksa menyingkir ke kamar sebelah demi tujuan mulia tak ingin mengusik tidur tampan suaminya hanya gara-gara dia harus bolak-balik kamar mandi untuk muntah. Sepertinya Si Kecil di dalam perut Yixing semakin senang 'mengospek' ibunya setelah eksistensinya diketahui, pasalnya Yixing merasa kemarin-kemarin mualnya tidak separah ini.

Yixing agak menyesal tidak menuruti anjuran Stine untuk beristirahat saja hari ini, tapi bagaimana pun juga dia tidak enak hati untuk absen dari kegiatan yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Hari ini dia dan beberapa orang temannya sesama pemelajar bahasa Denmark di _K_ _ø_ _benhavns Sprogcenter_ alias _Copenhagen Language Center_ kebagian jatah menyiapkan makan malam dengan menu masakan China. _Copenhagen Language Center_ memang memiliki program makan malam bagi murid-muridnya setiap bulan, tepatnya setiap hari Selasa kedua. Uniknya, yang kebagian jatah menyiapkan makan malam adalah murid-murid yang sudah ditunjuk dalam satu kelompok. Mereka diminta menyiapkan makan malam kurang lebih sebanyak empat puluh porsi untuk dinikmati murid-murid lain yang harus membayar kupon seharga 40 _krone_. Untuk bulan ini, masakan China terpilih sebagai menu dan Yixing terpilih masuk ke dalam _Chinese Dinner Team_.

Teman-temannya memilih menu sup _wonton_ , ayam _kungpao,_ dan _spring rolls_ sebagai makanan berat, ditambah dengan puding beras sebagai hidangan penutup. Yixing kebagian jatah memasak ayam _kungpao_ bersama Zhou Jieqiong atau yang biasa disapa Pinky, gadis cantik bak model yang didapuk menjadi ketua regu dan berstatus pemilik dapur. Keponakan pemilik dapur lebih tepatnya, pasalnya dapur ini berada di ruko yang disewa oleh paman dan bibinya, tak jauh dari kampus _sprogcenter_ di Valdemarsgade 16. Pembagian jatah ini sungguh nahas bagi Yixing, pasalnya bumbu ayam _kungpao_ yang biasanya masuk _list_ bumbu favoritnya kini justru menjelma musuh besar. Yixing mual bukan main menghirup aromanya, ditambah kepalanya semakin pusing lantaran perempuan paruh baya bertubuh gemuk di sebelahnya terus-menerus mengoceh, mengajaknya mengobrol dalam bahasa Mandarin.

" _Nanti kalau mau beli bumbu-bumbu datang saja ke sini, ya. Untuk Yixing nanti Ahyi kasih diskon. Ahyi sedia bumbu-bumbu Korea juga, lho. Lengkap."_

Wang Feifei yang dikenalkan Jieqiong sebagai bibinya adalah perempuan paruh baya yang ceria dan hobi mengobrol. Yixing benar-benar _apes_ lantaran dia mendapat tempat persis di sebelah Feifei yang disapanya ' _ahyi_ ', apalagi Feifei sepertinya senang sekali kedatangan teman-teman Jieqiong yang sama-sama orang China. Sialnya lagi, Feifei paling berminat pada Yixing yang dianggapnya menarik lantaran Yixing sempat keceplosan mengatakan dirinya sudah menikah dengan orang Korea. Feifei sama sekali tak tahu-menahu bahwa Yixing tengah mati-matian menahan mual sehingga terus saja mengoceh tanpa dosa.

" _Biasanya masak apa di rumah? Suamimu doyan masakan China tidak? Hari ini Ahyi masak babi asam manis. Kalau mau, nanti Ahyi bungkuskan untukmu."_

Sungguh, seandainya saja Yixing sedang tidak mual dan pusing seperti ini, dia pasti dengan senang hati menanggapi Feifei yang ramahnya bukan main dan belum apa-apa sudah menganggap Yixing seperti keponakan sendiri. Sayang, kondisinya saat ini benar-benar payah, mau tak mau menjadikan sosoknya pasif dan terkesan irit bicara.

" _Ahyi, saya… Saya harus ke kamar mandi."_

Oke, Yixing sudah mencapai limit. Dia harus ke kamar mandi sekarang!

Feifei agak kaget, tetapi tangannya yang besar segera menunjuk arah selatan. " _Kamar mandi ada di sana."_

Mendengar instruksi Feifei, Yixing langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. Nyaris saja dia bertabrakan dengan sosok jangkung setinggi 185 senti milik Annette van Nistelrooy—salah satu karibnya—yang datang dari arah berlawanan dengan tas belanja di tangan.

"Astaga, Poppy! Hei, kau kenapa? Wajahmu kenapa makin pucat begini?" Annette kelihatan kaget. Seperti biasa, dia memanggil Yixing dengan nama 'Poppy' yang berasal dari kata _pop_ alias boneka dalam bahasa ibunya, bahasa Belanda.

Yixing tak menggubris. Apa daya, dia malah langsung muntah. Beruntung telapak tangan kanannya dengan sigap menutupi mulut. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Yixing bakal mengotori lantai.

"Oh, astaga! Poppy! Kau muntah? Ayo ke kamar mandi!"

Annette van Nistelrooy rupanya termasuk tipe cepat tanggap terhadap situasi, juga perhatian. Terbukti dia malah mencampakkan tas belanjanya dan langsung menggiring Yixing ke kamar mandi. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, nona asal Rotterdam itu menunggui Yixing yang muntah-muntah sambil memijat-mijat tengkuk Yixing, sama sekali tidak kelihatan jijik. Bahkan mengernyitkan kening atau menutupi hidung pun tidak. Alih-alih jijik, Annette malah kelihatan khawatir bukan main melihat Yixing terbungkuk-bungkuk di depan wastafel.

" _Hoeekk… Hoeekk…"_

"Kau sakit begini, kenapa masih nekat, sih? Tadi 'kan aku dan Mireille sudah menyarankan agar kau pulang saja. Istirahat di rumah."

Sekarang Annette mengomelinya. Memang saat baru datang tadi, Annette langsung menebak kalau Yixing sedang tidak sehat. Dia dan kompatriotnya, Mireille, sudah meminta Yixing untuk pulang dan istirahat saja di rumah. Sayangnya Yixing menolak lantaran sudah berkomitmen untuk membantu teman-temannya memasak. Yang lain sih senang-senang saja melihat Yixing _keukeuh_ ikut membantu. Maklum, mereka butuh tenaga, sampai-sampai wajah pucat Yixing untuk sesaat tak masuk prioritas mereka.

Yixing tak menanggapi Annette. Dia sudah berhenti muntah-muntah, tapi kepalanya terasa berputar. Dia pusing bukan main. Pandangannya terasa kabur, lalu entah kenapa tiba-tiba berubah gelap.

"Astaga! Poppy!"

Pekikan kaget milik Annette van Nistelrooy menjadi suara terakhir yang sampai ke telinga Yixing. Selanjutnya, Yixing merasakan dunianya sunyi senyap dan tentu saja… Gelap.

"Poppy!"

-000-

Yixing terbingung-bingung ketika mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan yang asing, tepatnya sebuah kamar yang dinding-dindingnya dilapisi _wallpaper_ berwarna biru langit. Terbingung-bingung, lalu terkejut lantaran menyadari bahwa dirinya dikelilingi oleh wajah-wajah familiar yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan tampang khawatir. Meski kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya masih agak kabur, Yixing bisa mengenali siapa mereka semua: teman-temannya di _sprogcenter._

"Oh Tuhan, akhirnya kau sadar juga, Poppy!"

Annette van Nistelrooy menepuk-nepuk bahunya, terlihat setengah lega dan setengah kesal. "Kau ini membuat kami panik, tahu!"

"Ini… Di mana?" Yixing bertanya dengan bingung. Suaranya begitu lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

" _Di rumah bibiku_ ," Jieqiong yang duduk di kiri ranjang menyahut dalam bahasa Mandarin. " _Tadi kau pingsan di kamar mandi, jadi kami membawamu ke sini_."

Jawaban Jieqiong perlahan tapi pasti menuntun ingatan Yixing untuk bergerak mundur. Pelan-pelan, Yixing mulai teringat pada momen dirinya muntah-muntah di kamar mandi dengan Si Jangkung Annette di sampingnya.

"Astaga…" Yixing menggigit bibir. Dia benar-benar tak enak hati lantaran sudah menyusahkan teman-temannya. "Maaf, aku…"

"Sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa, _Poup_ _é_ _e_. Tidak apa-apa." Mireille Chastain tersenyum menenangkan seraya mengelus-elus lengan Yixing. Seperti Annette, Mireille juga punya panggilan khusus untuk Yixing. _Poup_ _é_ _e_ alias boneka dalam bahasa Perancis. Rupa-rupanya Mireille juga sependapat dengan Annette, merasa bahwa Yixing ini seperti boneka.

"Untung saja tadi ada Annette yang sigap menopang tubuhmu. Kalau tidak, entah bagaimana jadinya. Bayimu bisa kenapa-kenapa."

Penuturan Mireille membuat sepasang mata indah Yixing membola.

"Kau… Dari mana…" Yixing tanpa sadar mengelus perutnya yang terlindung kemeja katun bermotif kotak-kotak kuning dan biru.

"Dokter yang memberitahu kami," Annette menjawab dengan tangkas. "Beruntung sekali tadi ada pembeli di toko _Tante_ Fei yang kebetulan berprofesi sebagai dokter. Dia berinisiatif memeriksamu waktu melihat kami menggotongmu turun untuk dibawa ke klinik. Dia bilang kemungkinan besar kau hamil. Poppy, apa kau ini tak tahu kalau kau hamil? Atau bagaimana? Suamimu kedengaran kaget bukan main waktu aku meneleponnya tadi dan menanyakan apa benar kau hamil, makanya kau muntah-muntah dan pingsan segala. Dia bilang tidak tahu."

Kejutan yang lain lagi. Sepasang mata indah Yixing lagi-lagi membola.

"A-apa, suamiku?" Yixing benar-benar kaget. "Kau… Meneleponnya?"

Annette mengangguk. "Ya. Aku khawatir dengan kondisimu. Apalagi dokter itu bilang kemungkinan besar kau hamil, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menelepon suamimu. Beruntung aku menemukan nomor kontaknya di buku agendamu."

Yixing tiba-tiba ingin menangis begitu mendengar penjelasan Annette. Demi Tuhan, bukan seperti ini skenario yang dia inginkan untuk memberitahu Joonmyeon perihal kehamilannya!

"Tadi suamimu bilang bakal menjemputmu. Mudah-mudahan saja dia segera sampai, biar kau bisa cepat pulang dan istirahat di rumah," Annette kembali angkat bicara.

 _Oh, ya ampun!_

Sekarang ingin rasanya Yixing membenturkan kepala ke dinding. Joonmyeon akan datang menjemputnya! Oh Tuhan, dia tidak berani membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Joonmyeon saat melihatnya nanti!

"Nah, Poppy, sekarang aku ingin tanya. Apa kau benar-benar hamil?" Annette sekonyong-konyong menanyainya, diiringi raut penasaran di wajah teman-temannya yang lain.

Sadar bahwa tak ada gunanya menutup-nutupi, Yixing pun mengangguk lemah.

"Oh, astaga! Poppy! Oh, ya ampun! Gadis kecil mungil sepertimu bakal punya bayi. Oh, astaga!" Annette mendadak heboh. Kendati sebelumnya dia yakin betul bahwa Yixing memang hamil, pernyataan langsung dari Yixing tetap saja membuatnya kaget. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Annette merasa takjub mengetahui Yixing yang di matanya masih seperti bocah lantaran punya perawakan mungil dan paras manis menggemaskan seperti boneka ternyata bakal jadi ibu.

Di sebelahnya, Mireille Chastain malah sampai meneteskan air mata haru. "Selamat, Sayang." Dia memeluk Yixing. " _Ma petite poup_ _é_ _e_ (boneka kecilku)akan jadi ibu. Aku bakal punya keponakan!"

Teman-temannya yang lain tak kalah heboh. Mereka bergantian mengucapkan selamat dan melayangkan komentar bernada sama: tak percaya kalau Yixing ternyata memang sedang hamil.

Sementara teman-temannya terlihat antusias menyambut berita bahagia darinya, Yixing justru terlihat resah lantaran memikirkan reaksi Joonmyeon saat menjemputnya nanti. Yixing takut Joonmyeon marah lantaran dia sudah membuat khawatir, apalagi sekarang masih masuk jam kerja. Joonmyeon seorang _workaholic_. Yixing tahu itu. Akan tetapi, Joonmyeon malah berinisiatif menjemputnya. Alih-alih terharu oleh inisiatif Joonmyeon, Yixing justru merasa tak enak hati mengingat jam kerja Joonmyeon jadi terganggu karenanya.

Sebagian teman-temannya masih setia menemaninya di kamar sambil mengajaknya berbincang soal kehamilan ketika pintu kamar mendadak diketuk. Jia yang kebetulan duduk paling dekat dengan pintu bergegas membukanya. Tampak sosok gemuk Feifei berdiri di balik pintu, diikuti sosok tampan yang tampil necis dengan _blazer_ berwarna hitam. Sosok tampan yang memetakan gurat-gurat kecemasan di wajahnya. Kim Joonmyeon.

"Yixing sudah siuman? Oh, syukurlah." Feifei tampak lega. " _Yixing, ini suamimu datang menjemput, Nak_ ," dia beralih kode ke dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Yixing meneguk ludah menyaksikan suaminya memasuki kamar. Joonmyeon benar-benar menjemputnya! Gugup dan cemas seketika menyergap Yixing, bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi kala tatapannya bersirobok dengan tatapan milik suaminya.

"Saya Kim Joonmyeon. Suami Yixing. Senang bertemu Anda semua."

Kim Joonmyeon memperkenalkan diri dalam bahasa Inggris di depan orang-orang asing yang memenuhi kamar ini, tetapi tatapan milik diplomat tampan itu sama sekali tak lepas dari istrinya yang terlihat takut-takut menyaksikan kedatangannya, bahkan mengkeret saat langkahnya semakin mendekati ranjang.

"Yixing- _ah_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkuljaemi**_


	5. Kom Så, Yixing! -2

_Kuimani bahwa menulis adalah cinta…_

 _Mengingat latar tempat cerita absurd ini adalah Copenhagen, Denmark, izinkanlah saya mengucapkan, "Rest In Peace Prince Henrik, Prince Consort of Denmark."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 **Kom S** **å** **, Yixing!**

 **Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! for UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Maklumilah pabila ada typo…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-000-

Teman-temannya sesama personel _Chinese Dinner Team_ ibarat mendapat tontonan gratis saat Joonmyeon tanpa basi-basi membopongnya ala _bridal style_ alih-alih memapahnya untuk keluar dari kamar Jieqiong. Bahkan salah satu temannya yang berambut oranye dan punya karakter lincah sekaligus tak bisa diam seperti bola bekel—Lalisa Manoban—iseng mengabadikan momen manis itu lewat kamera ponsel, lalu berlagak seolah-olah tengah menonton adegan dalam drama Korea. Yixing tentu saja merasa sangat malu, tapi tak dapat memungkiri kalau dia senang juga dibopong oleh suaminya, juga sama sekali tak menyangka Joonmyeon bakal melakukannya. Wajah manisnya merona merah dan Yixing sama sekali tak berani untuk mendongak, merasa tidak siap bertemu pandang dengan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mewakili Yixing berpamitan pada teman-temannya dan tak lupa Wang Feifei selaku nyonya rumah. Ngomong-ngomong soal Feifei, perempuan paruh baya itu kentara benar _excited_ melihat pasangan Joonmyeon-Yixing, apalagi setelah mengetahui pasangan yang satu ini bakal jadi orang tua. Saking _excited_ -nya, Feifei tak segan-segan memberi petuah pada Joonmyeon dan Yixing tentang pentingnya kekompakan suami-istri selama masa kehamilan. Dalam hal ini, petuah lebih banyak diberikan kepada Joonmyeon karena menurut hemat Feifei penting sekali bagi suami untuk memahami betul kondisi istrinya yang sedang hamil, terlebih di trimester awal seperti yang sedang dijalani Yixing.

Joonmyeon tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun selama Feifei memberinya petuah. Raut wajahnya datar-datar saja seperti biasanya. Dia hanya tersenyum sopan dan mengatakan, _"Ya, saya mengerti"_ dalam bahasa Mandarin sebagai bentuk respon. Ngomong-ngomong soal bahasa Mandarin, Joonmyeon lumayan bisa kendati masih kalah jauh dibandingkan kemampuan bahasa Inggris-nya yang _'Amerika banget',_ mengingat dia menempuh studi magister dan doktoralnya di Negeri Paman Sam.

Petuah saja sepertinya tak cukup bagi Feifei. Bibi dari teman Yixing yang bernama Jieqiong itu bahkan memberikan buah tangan berupa perbekalan yang tak tanggung-tanggung, seolah-olah Joonmyeon dan Yixing bakal pergi _camping_. Mulai dari masakan matang seperti babi asam manis dan ayam kukus, buah-buahan yang diimpor langsung dari China, bumbu-bumbu, madu, sampai ramuan herbal yang menurut Feifei baik untuk menjaga kondisi tubuh di masa kehamilan. Joonmyeon dan Yixing sampai terbelalak kaget melihat bungkusan demi bungkusan yang dikeluarkan oleh Feifei dengan dibantu Jieqiong. Percuma saja Joonmyeon dan Yixing menolak sehalus dan sesantun mungkin. Feifei sama sekali tak kurang akal. Perempuan itu langsung memanggil Oh Sehun, _local staff_ Kedutaan Besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark yang kebetulan mengantar Joonmyeon dengan mobil milik Kedutaan. Feifei dengan entengnya meminta tolong pada pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat itu untuk mengangkut pemberiannya ke mobil. Sekantong besar manisan pun diberikan sebagai bonus khusus untuk Sehun.

Buah tangan dimasukkan satu per satu ke dalam mobil, disusul Yixing yang dibopong Joonmyeon untuk didudukkan di jok belakang. Joonmyeon sekali lagi berpamitan dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Feifei beserta teman-teman Yixing. Tak lupa dia memberikan kartu namanya pada Feifei, memenuhi standar perkenalan resmi sebagai seorang profesional. Kartu namanya tak dinyana sukses mengejutkan Feifei, pasalnya Feifei sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Kim Joonmyeon berprofesi sebagai diplomat yang menjabat Sekretaris I Fungsi Politik Kedutaan Besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Yixing dan Joonmyeon dengan Oh Sehun sebagai sopir pun meluncur mulus meninggalkan ruko Feifei yang menempati kawasan Reventlowsgade di Distrik Vesterbro, menerbangkan debu-debu tipis di sepanjang lajur jalan yang bersisian dengan jalur sepeda dan pedestrian, serta diapit bangunan-bangunan dengan dominasi arsitektur abad pertengahan. Charlottenlund di Distrik Hellerup yang masuk wilayah Copenhagen bagian utara menjadi tujuan Oh Sehun, mematuhi arahan Joonmyeon yang sudah disampaikan padanya saat mereka menempuh perjalanan menuju ruko Feifei. Joonmyeon meminta untuk diantarkan ke apartemen, lalu sesampainya di sana Sehun bisa segera kembali ke Kedutaan. Demikian isi arahan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tidak mengatakan sepatah pun di dalam mobil. Dia lebih memilih berkutat dengan _tab_ -nya, tampak serius bukan main, seolah-olah tak bisa diganggu gugat. Baik Yixing maupun Sehun sama-sama segan untuk mengajaknya bercakap-cakap. Suasana dalam mobil kontan terasa _awkward._ Satu-satunya percakapan yang sempat berlangsung adalah saat Oh Sehun berbasa-basi menawari Yixing dan Joonmyeon untuk memilih lagu yang akan diputar di mobil. Tanggap bahwa Joonmyeon bahkan tak tertarik untuk menjawab, Yixing pun berinisiatif menjawab dengan menyebutkan nama MØ, solois Denmark yang lagu-lagunya belakangan digandrunginya dan ternyata masuk _list_ penyanyi favorit Sehun.

"Saya paling suka lagunya yang berjudul _Nights with You_ ," Sehun memberitahu Yixing selagi memutar salah satu lagu yang dibawakan MØ. Si Tampan yang memiliki kulit pucat itu menatap Yixing sekilas melalui spion.

"Sama," balas Yixing. "Tapi yang ini lumayan enak juga." Dia merujuk pada _single_ berjudul _Don't Leave_ yang tengah diputar Sehun.

" _Style_ musiknya cukup unik menurut saya. Kebetulan saya memang tertarik dengan _electropop_. Sebelumnya saya penggemar berat Grimes, tapi sekarang MØ nomor satu untuk saya," Sehun menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang MØ dan menyebutkan nama Grimes, penyanyi dan penulis lagu asal Kanada yang _style_ bermusiknya kerap dibandingkan dengan MØ.

Cukup mengejutkan bagi Yixing mengetahui siapa penyanyi yang disukai Sehun. Awalnya Yixing pikir tipe-tipe seperti Sehun ini menyukai _girlgroup_ asal tanah airnya macam Red Velvet atau Blackpink, pasalnya Yixing melihat Sehun masih sangat muda, mungkin hampir seumuran dengannya. Tak disangka-sangka idolanya justru Grimes dan sekarang MØ. Mungkin karena Sehun sudah beberapa tahun di Denmark, demikian menurut Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum. "Sepertinya kebanyakan pria di Denmark menyukai MØ. Teman-teman pria saya di _sprogcenter_ ( _language center_ ) juga sama, sampai-sampai mereka memilih MØ sebagai topik dalam sesi _Talk About Danish Culture_."

"Wajar, Nyonya. MØ bertalenta dan yang pasti dia cantik. Selera _fashion_ -nya keren. Dia paket komplet." Sehun membalas senyum Yixing.

Terpujilah MØ yang punya nama asli Karen Marie Aagaard Ørsted Andersen. Setidaknya topik tentang dirinya bisa menjadi bahan percakapan singkat antara Yixing dan Sehun untuk sedikit memupus suasana _awkward_.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih setengah jam, sampai akhirnya tiba di pelataran parkir gedung apartemen yang ditempati Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah pun pada Yixing, Joonmyeon bergegas membopongnya keluar dari mobil seraya meminta tolong pada Sehun untuk mengangkut buah tangan yang dibawakan Feifei. Sementara Sehun berkutat dengan bungkusan-bungkusan pemberian Feifei, Joonmyeon membawa istrinya masuk ke apartemen. Sejumlah orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka tampak tersenyum-senyum, mungkin mengira mereka tengah ber- _lovey dovey_. Mereka sama sekali tak tahu bahwa Yixing yang tengah dibopong oleh Joonmyeon justru merasa gugup sekaligus cemas menantikan reaksi suaminya itu begitu mereka tiba di dalam rumah nanti.

Yixing didudukkan di sofa ruang tamu. Dia tampak gelisah selagi menunggu Joonmyeon selesai membantu Sehun mengangkut pemberian Feifei. Begitu Sehun pamit pulang, jantung Yixing mulai berdebar-debar liar, terlebih saat Joonmyeon tahu-tahu duduk persis di sebelahnya.

Joonmyeon menatapnya lurus-lurus. Suasana hatinya benar-benar sulit ditebak lantaran laki-laki itu kembali memasang tampang _stoic_ -nya yang khas.

"Aku butuh penjelasan," Joonmyeon berkata. Nadanya datar-datar saja, tapi sukses menambah kadar gugup dalam hati Yixing.

Yixing menunduk. Dia tak berani berlama-lama menatap mata Joonmyeon.

" _Oppa_ , maaf." Suara Yixing kedengaran begitu lirih seperti saat baru siuman di rumah Feifei tadi. "Aku sudah membuat _Oppa_ khawatir."

"Tentang satu hal yang disebutkan _Miss_ van Nistelrooy, lalu Nyonya Wang." Alih-alih menanggapi permintaan maaf Yixing, Joonmyeon justru menyasar Annette van Nistelrooy, sahabat karib Yixing di _Copenhagen Language Center_ yang mengabarinya via telepon soal Yixing jatuh pingsan, juga Wang Feifei yang berstatus bibi dari Zhou Jieqiong.

"Tentang kau yang sedang—"

"Hamil," Yixing tiba-tiba memotong. Dia terlalu gugup. Saking gugupnya, kata itulah yang justru terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya tanpa sempat dia cegah.

Sadar bahwa dia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya, Yixing pun tak punya pilihan lain kecuali memberanikan diri untuk menambahkan, "Ya, _Oppa_. Aku… Aku hamil."

Yixing menggigit bibir. Dia masih tak berani menatap Joonmyeon.

"Maaf baru bilang sekarang. Aku… Baru tahu kemarin."

Hening. Tak ada tanggapan apa pun dari Joonmyeon. Laki-laki itu diam saja, bahkan bergerak pun tidak, persis arca yang dipahat sempurna.

Tak adanya tanggapan dari Joonmyeon kontan membuat Yixing mencelos.

 _Apakah Joonmyeon tidak senang mengetahui kehamilannya ini?_

Yixing tiba-tiba ingin menangis, apalagi setelah dia memberanikan diri menatap Joonmyeon. Tampak olehnya Joonmyeon masih memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak terbaca. Joonmyeon tidak menunjukkan ekspresi atau reaksi apa pun, seolah-olah apa yang Yixing katakan barusan sama sekali bukan apa-apa baginya.

Yixing susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata di depan Joonmyeon. Hatinya mulai terasa sakit. Joonmyeon masih mempertahankan wajah datar dengan tatapan mata yang tak terbaca meski Yixing sudah memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Yixing pikir Joonmyeon akan senang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa mereka akan memiliki anak. Masih segar dalam ingatan Yixing tentang salah satu episode pertemuan yang diatur untuknya dan Joonmyeon oleh perantara sebelum mereka resmi menikah. Saat itu Joonmyeon terang-terangan mengatakan kepada Yixing bahwa dia tak ingin menunda rencana memiliki anak. Maklum, usianya sudah masuk kepala empat. Joonmyeon bahkan berencana untuk memiliki anak di tahun pertama pernikahan mereka. Sekarang begitu Yixing dinyatakan berhasil mengandung anaknya di bulan ketiga pernikahan mereka, kenapa Joonmyeon justru terlihat tidak terkesan apalagi gembira?

" _O-Oppa_ , maaf… Aku—"

"Zhang Yixing."

Yixing terkejut mendengar Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap. Selama ini Joonmyeon selalu memanggilnya 'Yixing- _ah'_. Mendadak memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap seperti ini sama sekali bukan khas Joonmyeon.

Seakan belum cukup mengejutkan Yixing, tak diduga-duga Joonmyeon menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di perut istrinya itu.

"Zhang Yixing," Joonmyeon memanggilnya sekali lagi.

Yixing sangat terkejut, juga bingung mendapati Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menyentuhkan telapak tangan di perutnya.

"Tolong katakan sekali lagi," Joonmyeon berkata. "Katakan sekali lagi tentang yang ada di sini."

Yixing nyaris melongo. Demi apa, suara Joonmyeon mendadak berubah! Nada bicaranya yang semula datar mendadak terdengar lembut. Bahkan tatapan matanya pun mendadak berubah sama lembutnya. Yixing sampai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan dia tak salah lihat.

"Katakan sekali lagi," Joonmyeon mengulangi. Telapak tangannya yang menempel di perut Yixing perlahan bergerak, memberikan usapan kecil di sana.

" _Oppa_ …"

Sepasang mata Yixing mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia menggigit bibir dan rasanya sedikit sakit, membuktikan kalau dia memang tidak bermimpi!

Yixing akhirnya benar-benar menangis. Suara Joonmyeon yang berubah selembut kapas, tatapannya yang tak kalah lembut, dan usapan kecil yang diberikan laki-laki itu di perutnya dalam sekejap menghadirkan perasaan haru yang menggumpal-gumpal hingga Yixing tak sanggup untuk menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi.

"Dia ada, _Oppa_. Empat minggu," Yixing memberitahu Joonmyeon dengan suara serak. "Masih kecil sekali. Aku… Aku sendiri masih belum percaya."

Joonmyeon tak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menanggapi Yixing, tetapi dia berhasil membuat istrinya itu terkejut sekali lagi, kali ini lewat kecupan yang diberikannya tanpa aba-aba di bibir. Sebuah kecupan yang teramat singkat, tetapi terasa manis dan sukses membuat Yixing terbelalak tak percaya.

"Yixing- _ah_ …" Joonmyeon kembali memanggil Yixing, kali ini tanpa nama lengkap.

"Terima kasih." Seulas senyum perlahan terukir di bibir Joonmyeon. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku… Terlalu kaget, juga… Bahagia."

 _Bahagia. Oh Tuhan… Maka nikmat-Mu yang manakah yang sanggup Yixing dustakan?_

Air mata haru lagi-lagi menetes di pipi Yixing. Sejak mereka dipertemukan, inilah momentum yang terbilang langka bagi Yixing untuk dapat menyaksikan Joonmyeon menjelma sosok yang begitu berbeda. Suaminya itu tersenyum manis, begitu berbeda dengan senyum tipis nyaris samar yang menjadi _trademark_ -nya sehari-hari. Joonmyeon tersenyum, juga memperlihatkan beragam ekspresi di wajahnya yang elok. Takjub, terharu, dan bahagia, demikian yang bisa dibaca Yixing dari ekspresi Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon terlihat begitu manusiawi. Tidak ada wajah _stoic_ yang membuat Stine takut. Tidak ada tatapan datar yang tidak bisa terbaca. Dia benar-benar terlihat manusiawi dan Yixing tidak bisa untuk tidak mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali di dalam hatinya.

"Aku juga." Yixing membalas senyum Joonmyeon dengan tak kalah manis, memamerkan lesung pipitnya yang menggemaskan. "Aku bahagia, _Oppa_."

Senyuman yang menakjubkan dari seorang Joonmyeon menurut Yixing ternyata tidak bertahan lama. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Yixing tak lagi berkesempatan menyaksikan senyuman itu. Bukan karena Joonmyeon kembali pada mode _stoic_ -nya yang terlanjur mendarah daging, melainkan karena bibir Joonmyeon kembali menempel di bibirnya.

Joonmyeon kembali menciumnya. Tanpa aba-aba apalagi permisi, mempertemukan dua material lunak milik masing-masing. Yixing tentu saja kaget, tetapi dia tak sanggup dan tak ingin menolak. Bibir Joonmyeon terasa lembut dan hangat. Yixing menyukainya.

Perlahan-lahan, bibir Joonmyeon bergerak di bibir Yixing. Melumatnya lembut, sepenuh perasaan, seiring dengan gerakan tangannya yang memberikan usapan-usapan lembut di perut Yixing. Satu hal yang unik dari Kim Joonmyeon, laki-laki itu tidak memejamkan mata meski bibirnya tengah melumat bibir istrinya. Alih-alih memejamkan mata, Joonmyeon justru menatap istrinya dalam-dalam. Intens.

Yixing menerima lumatan Joonmyeon dengan penuh sukacita. Sama seperti Joonmyeon, Yixing pun memilih untuk tidak memejamkan mata selagi bibir mereka saling bertautan dengan lembut. Perasaan malu dan canggung tentu ada, bahkan wajah Yixing nyaris tak ada beda dengan warna kepiting rebus. Akan tetapi, Yixing ingin berlama-lama menikmati ekspresi dan tatapan mata yang sangat manusiawi milik suaminya. Saling bertatapan sambil berpagutan bibir seperti ini dengan Joonmyeon dirasakan Yixing sangat indah, juga menghangatkan hati.

' _Mudah-mudahan saja kehadiran Si Kecil bisa memancing ayahnya untuk lebih ekspresif, lebih romantis terhadap ibunya_ _.'_

Suara Stine mendadak terngiang di telinga. Siapa sangka harapan Stine benar-benar terkabul, setidaknya untuk saat ini?

Yixing bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Joonmyeon yang mendadak romantis seperti ini ibarat anugerah. Rasanya Yixing tak ingin momen indah ini cepat-cepat berakhir, tetapi kebutuhan akan oksigen dengan kejam memaksa tautan lembut itu terlepas dengan sukses.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon masih bertatap-tatapan sambil mengatur napas, sampai akhirnya naluri memandu tatapan mereka beralih ke perut Yixing yang masih diusap lembut oleh telapak tangan Joonmyeon.

"Dia belum punya nama panggilan," Yixing berkata pada Joonmyeon, masih tampak malu-malu dan memerah tomat gara-gara ciuman Joonmyeon barusan. "Apa _Oppa_ punya ide?"

"Terus terang saja aku tidak pandai memilih nama," Joonmyeon menanggapi, terlihat sedikit menyesal. "Kalau pun ada, itu nama Korea. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Kenapa harus keberatan? Ayahnya orang Korea. Wajar saja kalau dia punya nama Korea, 'kan?" Yixing tersenyum, diam-diam merasa tersentuh karena Joonmyeon menghargainya dengan menanyakan pendapatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Nama Korea sudah pasti dimilikinya setelah lahir nanti dan tercatat dalam dokumen negara," kata Joonmyeon. "Menurutku, selama dia masih dalam kandungan tidak ada salahnya kalau kita memanggilnya dengan nama Tiongkok, atau mungkin nama Barat."

Nama Barat. Entah kenapa, Yixing mendadak tergelitik mendengar usulan Joonmyeon ini. Sepertinya memilih nama Barat cukup menarik dan terasa adil bagi mereka berdua, tidak melibatkan unsur Korea atau Tiongkok.

"Bagaimana dengan Lykke?" Yixing sekonyong-konyong menyebutkan sebuah nama yang terlintas begitu saja di dalam benaknya.

"Lykke?" Joonmyeon menatap istrinya.

"Ya, Lykke." Yixing balas menatap Joonmyeon. "Dari kata _lykke_ yang dalam bahasa Denmark berarti kebahagiaan," jelas Yixing. "Itu salah satu kosakata yang sangat kusukai dalam bahasa Denmark."

"Lykke." Joonmyeon tampak berpikir-pikir. "Hmm, sepertinya itu nama yang manis. Baiklah. Kita panggil dia Lykke," dia mengumumkan keputusannya.

Tatapan Joonmyeon sekali lagi jatuh pada perut Yixing yang masih rata. Ada senyum manis yang kembali terukir di bibir diplomat tampan itu.

" _Hej_ (hai), Lykke," Joonmyeon menyapa calon anaknya dalam bahasa Denmark. "Ini _Appa_ ," sambungnya dalam bahasa Korea. Tangannya tak henti mengusap perut Yixing.

" _Ja_ (ya) _,_ Lykke. _Han er din pappa_ (dia ayahmu)," Yixing menyambung dalam bahasa Denmark, tampak tak kuasa menutupi perasaan bahagia yang tengah membuncah dalam hati. Perlahan Yixing turut menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di perut, bergabung dengan tangan Joonmyeon untuk menyapa calon anak mereka melalui usapan lembut.

"Baik-baiklah di dalam sana, Lykke," kata Joonmyeon. "Belajarlah saling menjaga dengan ibumu agar tidak ada lagi kejadian seperti di rumah Nyonya Wang tadi."

"Maaf." Yixing langsung tak enak hati mendengar Joonmyeon mengungkit kejadian di rumah Feifei tadi. "Aku yang salah. Aku terlalu memaksakan diri disaat Lykke ingin aku beristirahat."

"Sudahlah." Joonmyeon menghela napas. "Yang penting kau dan Lykke baik-baik saja. Tolong nanti berikan alamat _Miss_ van Nistelrooy. Aku ingin mengiriminya bingkisan sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menolongmu dan Lykke pada saat darurat. Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati, Yixing- _ah_. Belum tentu ada _Miss_ van Nistelrooy-van Nistelrooy lainnya di lain waktu."

Nada bicara Joonmyeon terdengar sedikit tegas, memperingatkan, tetapi Yixing justru bahagia. Yixing paham, Joonmyeon hanya ingin dia dan anak mereka baik-baik saja. Tanpa Joonmyeon memperingatkan pun Yixing sudah berkomitmen bahwa dia akan lebih berhati-hati lagi demi Lykke. Lykke. _Happiness. Bliss_. Dia yang membawa kebahagiaan.

Calon anaknya dan Joonmyeon.

-000-

Lykke mungkin membawa kebahagiaan, tetapi di sisi lain kehadirannya juga membawa kerepotan tersendiri. _Morning sickness_ menjadi ucapan selamat pagi rutin dari Lykke untuk Yixing dan tentu saja Joonmyeon yang pasti ikut terbangun saat Yixing muntah-muntah. Joonmyeon bahkan tidak lagi memerlukan alarm untuk bangun karena suara Yixing yang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi sudah lebih dari cukup. Pelan-pelan dia terlatih, langsung membuka mata begitu mendengar istrinya muntah-muntah, lalu menyusul istrinya ke kamar mandi untuk memijat-mijat tengkuknya dan memapahnya kembali ke tempat tidur karena Yixing pasti lemas setelah muntah-muntah.

 _Morning sickness_ yang menyiksa berdampak pada pola makan Yixing, khususnya di pagi hari. Yixing selalu mual hingga kesulitan untuk menelan makanan. Dia tidak bisa makan nasi atau _rugbrød_ (roti gandum hitam khas Denmark). Yang bisa meluncur masuk ke lambungnya hanyalah buah dan biskuit asin, tetapi tak dinyana biskuit asin ini menjadi 'petaka' kecil bagi Yixing.

"Kau makan itu?"

Kim Joonmyeon yang tampil gagah dan necis dalam balutan _blazer_ abu-abunya tampak sangat kaget ketika memergoki Yixing tengah memakan biskuit asin merek _R*tz_ pada suatu pagi. Yixing sendiri tak kalah kaget mendapati Joonmyeon tiba-tiba pulang setelah setengah jam yang lalu pamit pergi ke kantor. Sejak eksistensi Lykke diketahui oleh Joonmyeon, Yixing memang biasa sarapan setelah Joonmyeon berangkat kerja, pasalnya usai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Joonmyeon sudah pasti dia bakal 'mabuk' dan harus menunggu mualnya mereda terlebih dahulu untuk bisa sarapan.

"I-iya, _Oppa_." Yixing terbata-bata menjawab. Dia mengkeret melihat Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening dengan sepasang alis tebalnya yang nyaris bertaut.

"Apa kau sadar tengah memberi Lykke beberapa jenis pengawet, bahkan penyedap rasa, Yixing- _ah_?"

Yixing tiba-tiba merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Nada bicara Joonmyeon memang sedatar badan jalan, tetapi efeknya justru terasa seperti hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa Yixing.

"Kita punya stok buah dan sayur. Aku bahkan khusus menambah anggaran belanja supaya stok buah dan sayur lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kurasa mengonsumsi biskuit semacam itu disaat lemari es penuh bahan makanan yang sehat sama sekali bukan pilihan bijaksana."

"Tapi aku belum bisa makan seperti biasanya, _Oppa_. Hanya ini yang membuatku tidak merasa mual," Yixing mencoba berargumen kendati suaranya nyaris terdengar seperti mencicit ketakutan. Sungguh, dia takut berhadapan dengan Joonmyeon yang seperti ini!

"Jadi kau berencana untuk tetap mengonsumsinya sampai _morning sickness-_ mu sembuh nanti?" Sekarang alis tebal Joonmyeon mulai bertaut.

"Menuruti rasa mualmu dan mengeliminasi hak Lykke untuk mendapatkan asupan makanan yang sehat?"

 _Kim Joonmyeon, sepertinya kau melupakan petuah Wang Feifei, Bung._

' _Perempuan hamil muda itu banyak cobaannya. Mual, muntah. Tidak nafsu makan. Anda harus bersabar untuk menghadapinya. Selalu berikan dukungan moriil untuk Yixing.'_

 _Well_ , Joonmyeon pastinya lupa petuah Wang Feifei yang satu ini!

Sepasang mata indah Yixing berkaca-kaca. Kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Joonmyeon menohoknya tanpa ampun. Tiba-tiba saja Yixing merasa dirinya sangat tidak kompeten sebagai calon ibu. Payah, demikian menurut suara hatinya.

"M-maaf, _hiks_ …"

Satu hal yang agaknya belum disadari Joonmyeon, Yixing menjadi lebih perasa, sensitif sejak mengandung. Gampang menangis adalah salah satu indikatornya, tetapi baru kali ini dia menangis di depan Joonmyeon hanya gara-gara disentil sedikit. Sebelum ini paling banter dia menangis di depan Stine, beberapa karena hal sepele, misalnya saja gara-gara ketinggalan episode terbaru _Versailles_ yang merupakan _period drama_ favoritnya di BBC.

Joonmyeon terkejut menyaksikan istrinya tiba-tiba terisak lirih dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat bungkus _R*tz,_ seakan-akan takut biskuitnya itu bakal dirampas. Belum sempat bereaksi baik melalui tuturan atau tindakan, ponselnya sekonyong-konyong bergetar. Joonmyeon pun bergegas mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana, mendapati panggilan masuk dari atasannya. Jo Kyuhyun, _Minister Counsellor_ Fungsi Politik di Kedutaan Besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark.

"Ya, Pak? Baik. Ya, ya. Maaf, saya harus pulang sebentar untuk mengambil _flash drive_ yang tertinggal. Baik, baik. Saya mengerti."

Telepon ditutup. Alih-alih bergegas menghampiri istrinya yang masih terisak-isak lirih, Joonmyeon justru melesat ke ruang kerjanya. Dia kembali ke ruang tamu dalam tempo kurang dari lima menit, tampak berjalan melewati istrinya yang masih menunduk sambil terisak-isak. Joonmyeon melirik istrinya sekilas, kemudian berkata singkat, "Lebih baik makan buah. Itu menyehatkan, baik untukmu dan Lykke."

Langkah kakinya berlanjut hingga ke pintu apartemen. Joonmyeon menolehkan kepala ke arah Yixing yang masih tak bergeming. Tatapannya terlalu sulit untuk ditafsirkan. Kim Joonmyeon kita ini ibarat labirin. Membingungkan, sulit ditebak.

Laki-laki itu menghela napasnya pelan sebelum tangannya meraih kenop pintu.

"Aku berangkat dulu."

Istrinya yang manis tak menyahut. Alih-alih menyahut, Yixing justru terisak semakin keras begitu sosok Joonmyeon keluar dari apartemen mereka. Sepeninggal Joonmyeon, Yixing merebahkan diri di sofa dalam posisi miring, lantas melanjutkan isak tangisnya sambil terus menggenggam bungkus _R*tz_ yang isinya tinggal separo. Semakin menangis semakin pusing kepalanya hingga Yixing memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Dia bertahan dalam posisinya yang demikian, sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau dirinya jatuh tertidur.

Yixing yang malang. Bahkan dalam tidurnya pun, bulir-bulir bening masih mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya.

-000-

Yixing masih tidur saat pintu apartemennya kembali dibuka, kali ini oleh sosok yang berbeda. Dialah Stine Lundager Kjærsfeldt, perempuan Denmark yang diperbantukan pihak Kedutaan Besar Republik Korea sebagai asisten rumah tangga Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Perempuan berambut pirang stroberi yang dikeriting kecil-kecil itu tampil santai seperti biasa dengan celana _hipster, t-shirt_ , dan jaket tebal model parka untuk mengusir hawa dingin musim gugur yang tengah melingkupi Copenhagen. Dia melenggang dengan anggun, memasuki ruang tamu sambil menenteng sebuah bungkusan di tangannya.

Stine terkejut mendapati nyonyanya tertidur di sofa dengan posisi tangan menggenggam bungkus _R*tz_. Dia semakin kaget begitu menyadari hidung Yixing tampak merah seperti habis menangis, bahkan sudut-sudut matanya masih menyisakan air mata. Stine segera paham, nyonyanya menangis saat tertidur.

Melihat Yixing, Stine tersenyum kecil. Nyonyanya itu terlihat menggemaskan bahkan saat tidur, apalagi posisinya yang menggenggam bungkus _R*tz_ sungguh terlihat konyol di mata Stine.

" _Jadi ini alasan kenapa aku diminta membuatkan biskuit rumahan? Hmm, ternyata dia perhatian juga pada istrinya_ ," Stine menggumam dalam bahasa ibunya. Tatapannya tertuju pada bungkus _R*tz_ di tangan Yixing.

Stine meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya ke meja. Perlahan dia mengulurkan tangan, menepuk-nepuk lembut bahu Yixing.

" _Madam_ , bangun. Tidak baik tidur pagi-pagi begini. _Madam_ , ayo bangun dulu," dia beralih kode ke dalam bahasa Inggris untuk membangunkan Yixing.

Stine memberanikan diri untuk mengguncang pelan bahu nyonyanya dan itu manjur, pasalnya Yixing mulai menggeliat pelan.

"Bagus, _Madam_. Sekarang jam sepuluh. Tidak baik tidur jam segini," kata Stine mengiringi gerakan kelopak mata Yixing yang perlahan-lahan terbuka.

"Stine…" Suara Yixing kedengaran serak khas bangun tidur. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba untuk menajamkan penglihatannya yang masih agak kabur.

" _Madam_ kenapa tidur pagi-pagi? Pusing lagi?" tanya Stine lembut. Dengan tanggap dia membantu Yixing untuk duduk setelah melihat nyonyanya kesulitan lantaran tubuhnya lemas. Tak lupa Stine mengambil alih bungkus _R*tz_ dari tangan Yixing untuk ditaruh di meja.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba dia menggigit bibir. Ekspresinya perlahan berubah sendu. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya dia akan menangis lagi.

" _Madam_ kenapa?" Stine terheran-heran melihat perubahan ekspresi Yixing.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ mana?" Yixing justru balik bertanya alih-alih menjawab Stine.

Kening Stine berkerut. Dia benar-benar heran, juga khawatir. Ada apa gerangan dengan nyonyanya ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan keberadaan suaminya?

"Mr Kim? Tentu saja beliau di kantornya. Ada apa, _Madam_? Apa saya perlu menelepon Mr Kim dan meminta beliau pulang?"

Yixing lagi-lagi menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Stine.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ marah padaku," Yixing memberitahu Stine. Sepasang mata indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. "Gara-gara melihatku makan biskuit." Telunjuk lentiknya menunjuk bungkus _R*tz_ yang sudah diamankan Stine di meja.

Mendengar ini, Stine harus susah payah menahan tawanya. Demi Tuhan, nyonyanya benar-benar menggemaskan, persis anak kecil!

' _Jadi karena itu dia menangis sampai ketiduran,'_ Stine membatin ditengah upayanya menahan tawa.

"Mr Kim tidak marah kok, _Madam_ ," Stine buru-buru menanggapi lantaran melihat bulir bening kembali menuruni pipi Yixing.

"Mr Kim hanya tidak mau _Madam_ dan _lilla_ Lykke makan biskuit buatan pabrik," dia mencoba memberi pengertian pada nyonyanya. "Sebagai gantinya, tadi Mr Kim menelepon saya, meminta saya membuatkan biskuit asin dengan bahan-bahan yang sehat. Coba lihat. Ini saya bawakan biskuit asin buatan saya sendiri. Sehat, bebas pengawet, dan murni menggunakan garam Viking yang lezat sebagai penguat rasa. Sangat aman untuk Lykke."

Sepasang mata indah Yixing membola. Bukan promosi Stine soal biskuit asin buatan sendiri dengan garam Viking sebagai penguat rasa yang membuat Yixing terkejut, melainkan kalimat _'Sebagai gantinya, tadi Mr Kim menelepon saya, meminta saya membuatkan biskuit asin dengan bahan-bahan yang sehat.'_. Demi apa, Joonmyeon meminta Stine membuatkan biskuit asin yang sehat dan bebas pengawet untuknya? Untuk Lykke?

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ … Memintamu membuatkan ini?" Yixing memandangi stoples berisi biskuit yang dipamerkan Stine, tampak tak percaya melihat kepingan-kepingan biskuit rumahan yang dibumbui dengan garam Viking itu dibuat khusus atas permintaan Joonmyeon.

Stine mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Ya, _Madam_. Bahkan beliau meminta saya untuk membuatkan lagi setiap kali habis, sampai nanti _morning sickness_ Anda sembuh." Perempuan Denmark itu tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan Lykke, makan biskuit asin buatan _Tante_ Stine? Tak seenak buatan pabrik, tentu, tapi yang ini sangat sehat. Berani jamin." Stine memandangi perut Yixing sembari mengajak bicara Lykke dengan riang. Satu tangannya yang bebas terulur, memberikan usapan lembut di perut nyonyanya.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ …" Yixing sekonyong-konyong menyebut nama suaminya. "Aku tak percaya ini. Tadi dia marah padaku…"

"Suami Anda itu tampangnya saja yang _stoic_ menjurus seram, aslinya beliau baik sekali, perhatian pula. Buktinya beliau sampai menelepon saya dan meminta saya membuatkan biskuit asin khusus untuk Anda," Stine menanggapi dengan mempromosikan kebaikan Joonmyeon.

"Beliau mementingkan asupan gizi untuk Lykke, _Madam_."

Yixing diam saja, tetapi Stine bisa melihat nuansa sendu di wajah manisnya perlahan-lahan memudar.

"Aku… Aku mau mengirim pesan untuk Joonmyeon _Oppa_ …" Yixing sekonyong-konyong berkata.

Wajah sembabnya tampak setingkat lebih cerah. Stine yang melihatnya pun tak kuasa menahan senyum. Melalui ekspresi wajahnya, Stine seolah-olah mengatakan, _"Mood swing, eh?"_.

"Biar saya ambilkan ponsel Anda." Stine dengan tanggap segera bangkit berdiri. "Apakah di meja makan seperti biasanya?"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut sebagai respon.

"Oke."

Stine bergegas meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk mengambilkan ponsel Yixing di meja makan. Akan tetapi, alangkah terkejutnya perempuan Denmark itu ketika dia kembali ke ruang tamu dan mendapati nyonyanya terisak-isak lirih di sofa.

" _Madam_ kenapa menangis lagi?" Stine menghambur ke sisi nyonyanya, mengambil tempat duduk persis di sebelah Yixing. "Ada apa? Kenapa?" tanyanya waspada. _Mood swing_ perempuan hamil memang patut diwaspadai.

"Stine…" Yixing menoleh untuk menatap asisten rumah tangganya.

" _Ja_ (ya), _Madam_?"

"Aku… Aku tidak ke _sprogcenter_ lagi hari ini, _hiks_ … Sudah terlambat."

Yang diajak bicara refleks melirik jam dinding. Sekarang pukul sepuluh lewat. Stine segera paham kalau hari ini pastinya Yixing ada kelas pagi di _Copenhagen Language Center_. Kelas pagi dimulai pukul delapan lewat empat puluh lima menit. Stine tahu, pasalnya Yixing pernah memberitahunya soal itu.

"Aku sudah dua kali bolos," Yixing _mimbik-mimbik_ menahan isak tangis. "Tiga dengan hari ini. Aku… Aku mengecewakan Joonmyeon _Oppa._ Benar-benar mengecewakan dia…"

"Tapi Anda membolos bukan tanpa alasan, _Madam_. Yang kemarin itu 'kan karena memang kondisi fisik Anda tidak memungkinkan. Berjalan saja sempoyongan, bagaimana bisa pergi kursus?"

Terpujilah Stine Lundager Kjærsfeldt dengan segala pengertiannya. Bisa dibilang Yixing beruntung memiliki asisten rumah tangga seperti Stine. Stine tidak hanya berjasa membantu pekerjaan rumah, tetapi juga bisa mengisi peran sebagai sahabat, bahkan kakak perempuan untuk Yixing. Dia tulus membesarkan hati Yixing, menghiburnya, juga menyemangati, terlebih pada saat-saat 'darurat' semacam ini.

"Tapi… Tapi aku tetap tidak enak hati, _hiks,_ " Yixing mengusap air matanya dengan kedua punggung tangan. Rupa-rupanya perkataan Stine barusan tak serta-merta bisa menghiburnya.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ sudah susah payah membantuku mendaftar. Apalagi di sana lembaga kursus gratis. Aku… Tak mau dicap main-main…"

"Tapi kondisi Anda sedang tidak memungkinkan, lalu mau bagaimana lagi?" Sekarang Stine merangkul pundak Yixing, seakan mencoba memberinya kekuatan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Madam_. Anda membolos karena ada alasan yang jelas. Soal Mr Kim, beliau pasti mengerti kondisi Anda. Lagipula bukankah Mr Kim bilang Anda tidak boleh memforsir diri untuk melakukan suatu kegiatan? Beliau khawatir Anda pingsan lagi seperti yang kemarin-kemarin itu."

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ tidak tahu." Suara Yixing mendadak lirih.

"Maksud Anda?" Stine mengerutkan kening. Bingung.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ tidak tahu, _hiks_ … Aku… Aku bohong pada Joonmyeon _Oppa_." Yixing tiba-tiba menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Aku bohong… _Oppa_ mengira aku tetap pergi kursus. Aku bohong padanya."

Stine melongo mendengar pengakuan Yixing.

"Aku membohongi Joonmyeon _Oppa_ , _hiks hiks_ …" Yixing terisak-isak lagi. "Aku takut _Oppa_ kecewa, menganggapku manja, _hiks_ … Tapi… Aku benar-benar tidak kuat. Aku pusing, mual, muntah. Aku tidak bisa belajar dengan kondisi yang seperti ini…"

Stine baru paham sekarang. Ternyata Yixing membohongi suaminya, mengaku berangkat kursus padahal terkapar di rumah. Rupa-rupanya Yixing terlalu takut suaminya kecewa hanya gara-gara dia tak bisa pergi kursus, sampai-sampai dia memilih untuk berbohong seperti itu.

Alih-alih menyalahkan Yixing, Stine justru merasa bersimpati, juga kasihan. Stine tahu Yixing memuja Joonmyeon. Dia juga tahu bahwa Yixing selalu berusaha menjadi yang sempurna untuk Joonmyeon, berusaha untuk membuat Joonmyeon terkesan. Joonmyeon bagi Yixing tidak hanya mengisi peran sebagai suami. Lebih daripada itu, Joonmyeon menjelma figur idola, juga panutan di dalam hati Yixing, mungkin tanpa Yixing sadari.

" _Madam_ ," panggil Stine. "Saya rasa sebaiknya Anda jujur pada Mr Kim," kata Stine hati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mr Kim pasti mengerti. Beliau suami Anda, bukan guru atau dosen Anda. Prioritas beliau pastinya bukan _Dansk klasse_ (kelas bahasa Denmark), tapi kesehatan Anda dan Lykke. Katakan yang sejujurnya pada beliau. Saya yakin beliau pasti bisa memahami Anda."

"Tapi…" Yixing kembali menggigit bibirnya.

" _Madam_ , saling terbuka, jujur dengan suami itu sangat penting, lho. Untuk apa berbohong? Malah hati kita jadi tidak tenang karenanya. Apalagi sekarang Anda sedang mengandung. Kasihan Lykke kalau suasana hati Anda tidak baik. Lebih baik Anda jujur pada Mr Kim. Saya yakin Mr Kim pasti bisa mengerti."

Mendengar ini, Yixing tersentak. Dia baru sadar, dia telah memberikan pengaruh buruk pada Lykke dengan berbohong, juga membiarkan suasana hatinya kurang baik. Bukankah Stine pernah bilang kondisi psikis sangat berpengaruh pada bayi dalam kandungan?

Penuh penyesalan, Yixing menunduk, memandangi perutnya yang masih rata.

' _Mianhae, Lykke. Mama benar-benar payah.'_

Yixing menggigit bibir. Lagi.

-000-

Trimester pertama memang lumrahnya sulit. Maklum, penyesuaian tubuh terhadap perubahan hormonal. Yixing sepertinya harus banyak-banyak bersabar menjalani trimester pertamanya ini mengingat ada kalanya Si Kecil Lykke senang membuat ibunya terkapar dan salah satunya malam ini.

Yixing merasa pusing bukan main setelah menerima kunjungan teman-teman sekelasnya di _sprogcenter_ sore tadi. Dia hampir pingsan kalau Stine tak buru-buru memapahnya ke ranjang, lalu menyuapinya dengan jus mangga untuk membantu meredakan mual. Jujur saja, kondisi yang seperti ini membuat Yixing mulai stres. Sedikit-sedikit pusing, mual, muntah, dan lemas dirasakan Yixing seperti siksaan. Dia sudah tiga kali tak masuk kelas hingga teman-temannya berinisiatif datang menjenguk dari kampus mereka di Valdemarsgade 16 ke Charlottenlund, melintasi distrik yang berbeda lantaran Valdemarsgade 16 berada di Distrik Vesterbro dan Charlottenlund di Distrik Hellerup. Kemarin Yixing juga terpaksa absen dari rapat koordinasi antara para istri personel korps diplomatik Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark dan perwakilan dari _Korean Women's Association in Denmark_ terkait persiapan acara _Traditional Korean and Danish National Dress Fashion Show_ yang semakin di depan mata, membuat Baekhyun yang paling akrab dengannya langsung datang menjenguk begitu dia selesai rapat.

Sungguh, Yixing merasa tak enak hati karena terpaksa absen dari kegiatan-kegiatan penting. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri dan itu semakin membuatnya stres. Tak heran dia sampai menangis diam-diam, memanfaatkan kesendiriannya lantaran Stine tengah sibuk memasak makan malam. Ngomong-ngomong soal Stine, Yixing juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena merepotkan asisten rumah tangganya itu. Sejak dia hamil, Stine jadi setiap hari datang untuk membantunya mengurus rumah, padahal sebelum ini Stine hanya datang dua hari sekali dan datang diluar jadwal rutin jika Yixing butuh bantuannya untuk menyiapkan jamuan, misalnya.

Yixing terlalu khusyuk menangis di balik bantal, sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh sosok yang kini melangkah mendekati ranjangnya.

"Yixing- _ah_."

Alangkah terkejutnya Yixing mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang teramat familiar. Yixing refleks menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajah. Detik itu juga dia terkesiap melihat suaminya sudah duduk di tepi ranjang, menatapnya lurus-lurus. Yixing benar-benar kaget, tak menyangka suaminya sudah pulang.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_."

Yixing mencoba untuk duduk, tapi apa daya tubuhnya sangat lemas. Joonmyeon agaknya paham, pasalnya laki-laki tampan itu segera menahan kedua lengan Yixing.

"Berbaring saja. Tidak apa-apa. Stine bilang kau nyaris ambruk lagi tadi," kata Joonmyeon.

Seandainya saja tak ada sorot kekhawatiran dalam tatapan Joonmyeon saat ini, Yixing mungkin sudah mengkeret ketakutan. Maklum, Joonmyeon memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya. Laki-laki itu sepertinya perlu sering-sering melakukan senam wajah agar otot-otot wajahnya lebih rileks.

" _Oppa_ , maaf." Yixing tiba-tiba meminta maaf pada Joonmyeon.

"Maaf?" Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa tiba-tiba minta maaf?"

"Aku minta maaf," Yixing mengulangi. Air matanya mengalir lagi. "Minta maaf karena tadi pagi aku makan _R*tz_ … Kemarin pagi aku juga makan _R*tz._ Kemarinnya lagi juga…"

"Yixing- _ah_."

Tiba-tiba saja Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menyentuhkannya ke rambut indah Yixing dan membelai-belainya dengan hati-hati. Tindakannya tentu saja mengejutkan Yixing karena bukan khas Joonmyeon untuk membelai-belai rambutnya seperti itu.

"Soal itu, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku bicara terlalu sinis tadi pagi. Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memarahimu. Tadi pagi aku sedang kesal pada diriku sendiri karena ceroboh meninggalkan _flash drive_ , membuat waktuku terbuang percuma karena harus pulang lagi untuk mengambilnya."

Suara Joonmyeon melembut. Rupanya dia cukup pengertian untuk membuat istrinya merasa lebih nyaman. Bahkan telapak tangannya tak henti membelai-belai rambut Yixing, agaknya berharap sentuhan tangannya turut berperan memberikan rasa nyaman pada istrinya.

" _Mianhada,_ " Joonmyeon kembali mengucapkan kata maaf. Tulus.

Alih-alih lega sekaligus senang mendengar Joonmyeon justru balas meminta maaf dengan tulus, Yixing justru terisak-isak lirih. Walhasil gantian Joonmyeon yang terkejut sekarang.

"Yixing- _ah_ , kau kenapa? Kenapa malah menangis lagi?"

" _Oppa_ , aku… _Hiks_ … Aku bohong pada _Oppa_." Yixing mengalihkan tatapannya ke dada Joonmyeon yang tertutup kemeja putih dan _blazer_ abu-abu. Dia tidak lagi berani menatap mata Joonmyeon.

"Bohong? Maksudnya?" Kening Joonmyeon lagi-lagi berkerut.

"Aku bohong…" Yixing sesaat menggigit bibir. "Aku… Tidak masuk kelas bahasa Denmark tiga kali…"

Tersendat-sendat karena isak tangisnya, Yixing memberanikan diri untuk mengaku pada Joonmyeon.

"Maaf… _Oppa, hiks.._. Aku… Membohongi _Oppa_. Aku takut _Oppa_ kecewa, tapi… _Hiks_ … Waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak kuat pergi… Aku muntah-muntah terus, kepalaku pusing. _Oppa mianhaeyo_ … Aku... Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa jadi lemah seperti ini. Aku terpaksa bolos, _hiks_ … Tidak ikut rapat di rumah _Daesanim_ (Duta Besar)… Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri, _Oppa_. Aku benar-benar payah…"

Joonmyeon tertegun mendengar pengakuan itu meluncur dari bibir Yixing.

"Aku payah… Sangat payah…" Yixing menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Zhang Yixing."

Joonmyeon memanggil istrinya, sementara kedua tangannya meraih kedua tangan Yixing. Perlahan-lahan, Joonmyeon menjauhkan kedua tangan itu dari wajah manis namun sembab milik istrinya.

"Yixing- _ah_ , dengarkan aku."

Joonmyeon menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yixing, sementara tatapan matanya terarah lurus pada Yixing yang masih tak mau membalas tatapannya.

"Aku berterima kasih atas kejujuranmu dan aku menghargainya. Tapi satu hal yang harus kautahu, aku tidak suka melihatmu kalah oleh dirimu sendiri seperti ini."

Joonmyeon melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Yixing. Sebagai gantinya, dia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap air mata di pipi istrinya.

"Yixing- _ah_ , dengar. Trimester pertama memang berat, tapi bukan berarti dunia berakhir, bukan? Apa artinya pusing, mual, dan muntah dibandingkan Lykke yang sedang tumbuh di dalam sini?" Joonmyeon menyentuhkan tangan kirinya di perut Yixing, mengusapnya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memulai _grounding_ dengan Lykke? Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya untuk mulai bekerja sama, untuk saling menguatkan satu sama lain? Aku percaya calon ibu mana pun pasti perempuan yang tangguh. Jika tidak, Tuhan tidak akan menitipkan anugerah-Nya yang begitu luar biasa di dalam rahim mereka. Kau salah satu perempuan yang tangguh itu, Yixing- _ah_. Aku percaya itu, karena itulah salah satu alasanku memilihmu. Aku yakin kau sejatinya tangguh, tapi kau seringkali tidak percaya diri. Hanya itu kekuranganmu. Kau tidak percaya diri. Seperti sekarang ini."

Sekarang gantian Yixing yang tertegun. Tanpa sadar tatapannya terpaku pada tatapan milik Joonmyeon. Yixing nyaris tak percaya mendengar pengakuan suaminya barusan. Joonmyeon memilihnya karena laki-laki itu percaya dia perempuan yang tangguh? _How_?

Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran, bertemu pun kurang dari sepuluh kali dalam tempo dua bulan, beberapa di antaranya didampingi perantara. Kenapa Joonmyeon bisa begitu yakin bahwa dia perempuan yang tangguh?

 _Hmm, Zhang Yixing, apa kau lupa kalau kau sendiri merasa yakin bahwa Kim Joonmyeon lelaki yang patut dijadikan suami sehingga kau bersedia menikah dengannya? Lantas apa anehnya kalau Joonmyeon mengatakan dia memilihmu karena yakin dirimu perempuan yang tangguh, hmm?_

"Berusahalah untuk lebih percaya diri, Yixing- _ah_. Kau pasti bisa melewati trimester ini dengan baik. Cobalah untuk menyugesti dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin kau bisa. Kalau kau terus-terusan merasa tidak percaya diri seperti ini, sampai trimester kedua pun bukan tidak mungkin kau masih kalah oleh pusing, mual, dan muntah karena terlanjur tersugesti bahwa kau merasa payah."

"Apa kau tidak ingin melewati masa-masa orientasi ini dengan pikiran yang positif dan semangat juang, _hmm_? Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Lykke, membiarkannya mendengarmu menangis seperti ini, ikut merasakan stres yang kaurasakan?"

Yixing tak sanggup berkata-kata. Kalimat demi kalimat Joonmyeon seolah membungkamnya.

"Aku memang tidak mengalami pusing, mual, dan muntah seperti yang kaualami, tapi aku bisa merasakan kecemasanmu, ketakutanmu, juga rasa tidak percaya dirimu. Yixing- _ah_ , menurutmu apa semua itu membuatku tenang? Sama sekali tidak. Kau dan Lykke, kalian berdua berarti besar untukku. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu, karena kuncinya ada pada dirimu sendiri. Kau yang membawa Lykke. Yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian hanyalah mendukung dan menyayangi kalian berdua. Bukankah begitu?"

' _Kau dan Lykke, kalian berdua berarti besar untukku.'_

Jika sekarang Yixing meneteskan air mata lagi, percayalah itu bukan sisa-sisa air mata keputusasaan dan frustrasi akibat perubahan hormonal yang dia alami, melainkan air mata haru yang dipicu penuturan Joonmyeon barusan. Ya, Yixing terharu. Terharu, juga tidak menyangka Joonmyeon bakal mengatakannya. Tak peduli raut wajah Joonmyeon saat mengatakannya sedatar raut wajah para prajurit jaga di Istana Amalienborg, Yixing tetap terharu. Sungguh, pada saat-saat seperti ini, kalimat-kalimat semacam itu ibarat obat bagi Yixing.

" _Appa_ benar, 'kan? Lykke?"

Tak diduga-duga, Joonmyeon membungkuk, mengecup lembut perut Yixing yang masih rata. "Lykke anak yang baik. _Appa_ yakin itu. Anak yang baik tidak menyusahkan ibunya. Lykke mau membantu Mama agar tidak pusing, mual, dan muntah lagi, 'kan? Kau mau 'kan, Sayang?"

Dia mengajak anaknya berkomunikasi. Tampak raut wajahnya melembut. Sepertinya Yixing bakal merasa iri pada Lykke karena calon bayi itu dengan mudah memancing ayahnya mengenyahkan tampang _stoic_ yang khas.

"Lykke anak yang baik. Lykke bantu Mama supaya semangat lagi, ya. Katakan _'kom så_ ( _hwaiting_ ) _'_ pada Mama. Mengerti, Lykke?"

Kecupan, juga usapan lembut kembali diberikan Joonmyeon untuk Lykke. Calon ayah yang satu ini agaknya menikmati momen kebersamaannya dengan Lykke yang masih berwujud gumpalan darah di dalam perut ibunya.

Sementara Joonmyeon mengecup dan mengusap perutnya, Yixing hanya bisa memandangi suaminya dengan penuh haru. Diam-diam dia memikirkan frasa _kom så_ yang disebutkan oleh Joonmyeon barusan. Entah kenapa, sepertinya sejak mengalami _morning sickness_ dan kawan-kawan, Yixing seolah lupa arti kata semangat. Jujur, dia benar-benar merasa malu karena baru sadar bahwa dia tak seharusnya terpuruk hanya gara-gara serangan pusing, mual, dan muntah. Joonmyeon benar. Serangan pusing, mual, dan muntah memang berat, tetapi bukan tidak mungkin untuk dilawan. Yixing hanya perlu membangkitkan rasa percaya diri, juga semangat untuk menyugesti diri bahwa dia pasti bisa mengatasinya. Demi Lykke!

' _Kom så, Yixing!'_

Itu yang diucapkannya dalam hati, untuk dirinya sendiri. Yixing berjanji, mulai detik ini dia akan mulai menyugesti diri dengan ungkapan semangat semacam itu.

"Besok Kedutaan Besar Kroasia mengadakan resepsi diplomatik dalam rangka memperingati hari kemerdekaan mereka."

Yixing terkejut. Tampak olehnya Joonmyeon sudah kembali ke posisi semula, tengah menatapnya lurus-lurus kendati telapak tangan kiri laki-laki itu masih bertengger di perutnya.

"Aku ingin ditemani istriku datang ke sana, jika kondisinya memungkinkan," Joonmyeon menambahkan. Ada pengharapan di dalam tatapan matanya.

Yixing tak menjawab, tetapi dalam hati dia berseru nyaring, _'Demi Tuhan, Lykke! Kita harus bekerja sama agar besok Mama bisa menemani appa-mu!'_

-000-

Yixing tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya sehingga Joonmyeon menatapnya seperti itu. Mendapat tatapan yang demikian dari Joonmyeon, Yixing tentu saja waswas. Dia khawatir ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Apakah pilihan busananya? Sore ini Yixing memilih _mesh embroidery dress_ setengah betis berwarna ungu _lilac_ , salah satu busana terbaiknya yang khusus dibawa dari Seoul dan merupakan salah satu 'harta karun', pasalnya _dress_ yang satu ini diberikan oleh paman dan bibinya sebagai salah satu hadiah pernikahan. Menurut Yixing _dress_ -nya ini sangat cocok untuk menghadiri resepsi diplomatik. Terlihat anggun dan elegan, juga sopan karena tidak memiliki belahan dada rendah dan memiliki lengan yang panjangnya sampai ke siku. Bahkan Stine saja memuji-muji pilihannya terhadap _dress_ ini. Apakah Joonmyeon tak sependapat?

Atau jangan-jangan… Joonmyeon tidak menyukai tata rambutnya? Ngomong-ngomong soal tata rambut, Yixing memang sengaja mengubah tata rambutnya lantaran merasa bosan. Dia ingin tampil berbeda. Rambutnya yang lurus sebahu pun ditata bergelombang dan Yixing harus memberdayakan Stine yang kebetulan punya pengalaman bekerja di salon. Dia pribadi puas dengan hasil kerja Stine, lebih-lebih Stine sendiri yang berkali-kali mengatakan, " _Så_ _smuk, smukkeste Madam_!" (Sangat cantik, _Madam_ paling cantik!)

Oh, Tuhan. Yixing sungguh waswas. Apakah ini pertanda dia harus mengubah penampilannya? Yang benar saja! Sekarang sudah masuk pukul lima lewat seperempat, sementara resepsi diplomatik dimulai tepat pukul enam. Berhubung resepsi diplomatik digelar di Radisson Blu Royal Hotel yang menempati kawasan Vesterbro dan membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam jika ditempuh dengan mobil dari Charlottenlund, sudah pasti mereka bakal terlambat jika Yixing harus merombak penampilannya terlebih dahulu!

"Sudah saya duga, Anda pasti takjub melihat _Madam_ , Mr Kim."

Suara Stine sebenarnya dalam volume normal, tetapi berhubung Yixing dan Joonmyeon tengah bertatap-tatapan dalam hening di ruang tamu ini, mereka berdua otomatis terkaget-kaget.

"Bagaimana? _Madam_ cantik sekali, bukan? Saya juga kaget. _Madam_ itu 'kan sehari-hari manis, tapi sore ini _Madam_ kelihatan cantik sekali. _Feeling_ saya ini pasti bawaan bayi. Jangan-jangan Lykke perempuan, soalnya tadi _Madam_ meminta bantuan saya untuk mengubah tata rambut dan memoleskan _make up_ sedikit lebih tebal. Feminin sekali," Stine berkomentar dengan riang seperti biasa.

"Dia terlihat berbeda," Joonmyeon tahu-tahu menyahuti Stine. "Kerja bagus, Stine. Terima kasih banyak. Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu."

Diplomat tampan itu berjalan melewati Yixing yang merona merah wajahnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tangan Joonmyeon sesaat bersentuhan dengan tangan Yixing. _Skinship_ kecil-kecilan itu tak dinyana sukses memperparah rona merah di wajah Yixing yang sore ini memang terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Sementara Joonmyeon pergi ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian, Stine yang sedari tadi tersenyum-senyum melihat interaksi di antara tuan dan nyonyanya bergegas menghampiri Yixing yang masih tak bergeming di samping sofa.

"Suami Anda itu, tinggal bilang cantik apa susahnya, sih?" Stine menggoda Yixing. "Jelas-jelas saya melihat beliau tidak berkedip tadi. Mr Kim benar-benar takjub melihat Anda, _Madam_."

"Dia bilang aku terlihat berbeda," kata Yixing malu-malu. "Lalu dia bilang kerja bagus padamu, Stine. Dia… Dia sungguh-sungguh memuji, 'kan?"

" _Åh Gud, Madam_!" Stine membelalakkan matanya yang berwarna _hazel_. Mendadak dia terlihat gemas bukan main.

"Tentu saja beliau sungguh-sungguh memuji! Dari caranya menatap Anda tadi saja sudah kelihatan jelas. Percaya pada saya, suami Anda itu pasti bakal kesulitan mengalihkan pandang dari istrinya yang cantik ini. Anda cantik sekali, _Madam_. _Så smuk_. Saya yakin Lykke pasti perempuan, soalnya Anda terlihat lebih bersinar sejak mengandung."

' _Percaya pada saya, suami Anda itu pasti bakal kesulitan mengalihkan pandang dari istrinya yang cantik ini.'_

Stine mungkin keturunan peramal. Yixing sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang dikatakan asistennya itu ternyata memang menjadi kenyataan. Joonmyeon seakan-akan tak bisa mengalihkan pandang darinya. Yixing bisa merasakan laki-laki itu memerhatikannya dalam diam, bahkan dia sempat memergoki langsung saat tak sengaja menoleh pada Joonmyeon dan mereka berdua sama-sama kaget. Perasaan grogi pun semakin erat memeluk Yixing, mengiringi insting yang semakin kuat merasakan sudut mata Joonmyeon terus-menerus mengejarnya.

Seperti biasa Joonmyeon memilih diam dalam mobil, menciptakan suasana yang semakin _awkward_ hingga Yixing terpaksa berbasa-basi pada Oh Sehun yang bertugas mengantarnya dan Joonmyeon untuk memutarkan lagu-lagu MØ.

Dering ponsel seolah menyelamatkan Yixing dari suasana _awkward_ setelah dia kehabisan bahan untuk membicarakan MØ dengan Sehun. Sebuah panggilan masuk datang untuknya dari Byun Baekhyun, sahabatnya sesama istri diplomat.

"Baekhyun- _ah_."

" _Xingxing! Kau datang ke resepsi diplomatik Kedubes Kroasia?"_ Terdengar suara Baekhyun menyahut.

"Ya, aku datang," Yixing menjawab. "Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa datang, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah sampai di Athena?"

" _Puji Tuhan sudah. Aku sudah stres setengah mati dalam pesawat gara-gara Jesper dan Jackson rewel bukan main. Mereka kebosanan di dalam pesawat."_

"Syukurlah," komentar Yixing. "Selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan, menghabiskan liburan _Chuseok_ di Yunani. Tapi jangan lama-lama di sana. _Fashion show_ sudah di depan mata."

" _Ya, dan Bae Joohyun semakin bawel. Heran, dia hampir setiap hari mengirim surel untuk menanyakan ini dan itu. Sepertinya tidak yakin sekali dengan persiapan kita. Kalau saja namanya sedang tidak harum sebagai perancang hanbok yang muda, cantik, dan berbakat, aku mending pilih desainer lain saja."_ Baekhyun agaknya bersungut-sungut kesal.

Yixing terkekeh pelan. "Apa boleh buat. Kita membutuhkannya."

" _Yeah,"_ Baekhyun mengiyakan. _"Sudahlah. Tak penting membicarakannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah di jalan?"_

"Sudah," jawab Yixing. "Sekitar lima belas menit lagi sampai lokasi."

" _Lykke tidak rewel hari ini? Aku khawatir dia membuatmu terkapar lagi."_

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Hari ini lumayan bisa dikondisikan, kurasa."

" _Syukurlah kalau begitu. Semoga sepanjang acara nanti dia bisa kooperatif."_

"Mudah-mudahan," balas Yixing. Tak lupa dia mengamini dalam hati.

Baekhyun berinisiatif mengakhiri sambungan. Yixing pun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam _sling bag_. Tak sengaja dia menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon dan terkejut, pasalnya Joonmyeon lagi-lagi kedapatan tengah menatapnya. Bedanya, kali ini Joonmyeon tak terlihat terkejut saat Yixing memergokinya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Ehm, apa ada yang salah denganku, _Oppa_?" Yixing akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Terus terang, dia tidak tahan dengan suasana yang _awkward_ seperti saat ini, juga ingin memberikan kesan yang baik pada Sehun. Tentu aneh rasanya bagi Sehun melihat pasangan suami-istri yang begitu _awkward_ seperti dirinya dan Joonmyeon.

"Apakah rambutku kurang rapi? Atau tata riasku terlalu berlebihan?"

"Tidak. Kau cantik."

Yixing nyaris melongo. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Joonmyeon bilang dia cantik? Oh Tuhan, mimpikah dia?

"Kau cantik, Yixing- _ah_."

 _Selamat, Kim Joonmyeon. Kau sukses membuat istrimu terlihat seperti kepiting rebus sekarang!_

Yixing merona parah. Antara tak percaya sekaligus tersipu-sipu mendengar Joonmyeon mengatakan dia cantik meski disampaikan dengan wajah _stoic_. Yixing yang malu-malu mencoba mengalihkan pandang untuk menormalkan degup jantungnya, tapi tak disangka Joonmyeon justru meraih tangannya tanpa permisi, menggenggamnya erat.

" _Oppa…_ "

"Apa kau masih merasa pusing?" Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong bertanya. "Atau mual?"

Ada kelembutan dalam nada suaranya, juga dari caranya menatap Yixing. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Kim Joonmyeon. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tersihir oleh kecantikan istrinya sore ini.

"Aku… Aku agak pusing, sebenarnya," Yixing susah payah mengendalikan perasaan gugup sekaligus senang yang seakan berlomba-lomba di dalam hatinya. Sungguh, dia sangat senang dengan perhatian Joonmyeon yang semacam ini, juga _skinship_ yang dilakukan laki-laki itu meski hanya sebatas genggaman tangan. Tangan Joonmyeon terasa hangat. Yixing merasa sangat nyaman digenggam olehnya seperti saat ini.

"Tapi aku yakin, aku baik-baik saja. Aku percaya, Lykke pasti kooperatif. _Oppa_ tak perlu khawatir."

"Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir," balas Joonmyeon. "Ada aku di sampingmu. Katakan kalau pusingmu tidak tertahankan atau kau ingin muntah. _Arasseo_?"

Yixing mengangguk dengan patuh, imut. Wajahnya memang merona parah karena tersipu-sipu, tetapi raut kegembiraan terpeta jelas di sana tanpa sanggup ditutup-tutupi. Bahkan sepasang matanya berbinar. Dia terlihat semakin cantik, benar-benar elok dipandang mata.

Tanpa sadar, Kim Joonmyeon tersenyum. Lepas, begitu saja. Senyum yang sukses membuat istrinya terpaku sekaligus takjub.

Di balik kemudi, diam-diam Oh Sehun turut menyunggingkan senyum. Dengan penuh pengertian dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari kaca spion, berusaha untuk tidak mengusik privasi pasangan suami-istri yang duduk di belakangnya.

-000-

Resepsi diplomatik untuk memperingati hari kemerdekaan Kroasia berlangsung meriah di _ballroom_ milik Radisson Blu Royal Hotel. Ratusan tamu undangan yang didominasi para personel korps diplomatik asing tampak memadati _ballroom_ yang didekor cantik dengan bunga nasional Kroasia, yakni iris ungu, juga tak ketinggalan bendera negara pecahan Yugoslavia itu. Lazimnya resepsi diplomatik, sesi ramah-tamah tentu tak terhindarkan. Sementara musik tradisional Kroasia diperdengarkan, Yixing mendapati dirinya digandeng Sang Suami untuk diperkenalkan kepada tamu-tamu lain, yakni para diplomat asing dan istri-istri mereka.

Sesungguhnya Yixing merasa tidak percaya diri berada dalam acara besar semacam ini. Ada perasaan minder, juga kekhawatiran kalau-kalau dia meninggalkan kesan kurang baik di mata para diplomat asing dan istri-istri mereka. Akan tetapi, Joonmyeon seakan menguatkannya. Laki-laki itu terus menggandengnya, seakan-akan khawatir Yixing bakal lenyap ditelan kerumunan jika dia melepaskannya. Yixing pelan-pelan bisa menyesuaikan diri meski masih kelihatan agak malu-malu.

"Perkenalkan. Ini istri saya, Yixing Zhang." Joonmyeon dengan sopan dan penuh percaya diri memperkenalkan Yixing pada satu per satu diplomat asing yang kebetulan dia kenal atau baru dia kenal dalam acara ini.

" _Yes, she's my wife. Yixing Zhang."_

Yixing tak henti-henti mengulas senyumnya yang manis, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalami para diplomat asing dan istri-istri mereka, lalu melontarkan basa-basi perkenalan dengan sopan. Dia tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik nama-nama dan asal negara para diplomat beserta istri mereka yang diperkenalkan padanya. Ada diplomat Islandia yang namanya sangat sulit diingat Yixing, yang jelas _surname-_ nya diakhiri suku kata _–dottir_. Ada diplomat asal Nigeria yang sempat membuat Yixing takut lantaran tingginya mencapai dua meter. Sama seperti diplomat Islandia yang tadi diperkenalkan padanya, nama diplomat Nigeria yang punya tinggi badan dua meter itu pun terlalu sulit diingat saking terlalu panjang dan bukan main sulit pelafalannya. Yixing bahkan yakin Joonmyeon tak bakal mampu mengingat maupun melafalkannya. Terbukti suaminya hanya memanggil diplomat yang bersangkutan dengan panggilan paling aman sedunia, _'Sir'._

" _Your wife is so beautiful, Sir."_

" _Beautiful. So beautiful."_

" _She's so beautiful."_

" _What a beautiful lady. You're so lucky, Sir."_

Kalimat-kalimat senada tak henti-henti menyertai Yixing setiap kali dia diperkenalkan oleh suaminya. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi kenyataannya memang demikian. Hampir semua diplomat dan istri mereka yang diperkenalkan pada Yixing melontarkan pujian atas kecantikan Yixing. Maklum, Yixing memang terlihat sangat menawan malam ini. Bahkan ada satu diplomat bujangan yang tak berkedip saat Yixing menyalaminya, kalau tak salah namanya Mark Tuan. Dia diplomat asal Amerika Serikat yang masih keturunan Tiongkok. Joonmyeon bahkan harus berdeham pelan, barulah diplomat yang masih bujangan itu melepaskan tangan lentik Yixing.

Dari sekian banyak diplomat dan istri-istri mereka yang diperkenalkan padanya, Yixing baru hapal Wu Yifan-diplomat Tiongkok-dan istrinya, Huang Zitao. Keduanya mudah dihapal berkat penampilan fisik mereka yang mencolok. Baik Wu Yifan maupun Huang Zitao sama-sama tinggi menjulang dan mereka lebih mirip pasangan selebritis alih-alih pasangan birokrat. Hermes keluaran terbaru yang ditenteng Zitao dan Richard Mille yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanan Wu Yifan hanyalah pelengkap semata lantaran pasangan itu memang sudah punya aura memikat bak selebritis. Sekali lihat, bisa ditebak keduanya berasal dari keluarga kelas atas. Aristokrat, demikian kesan yang melekat.

" _Saya sudah lama mendengar bahwa salah satu diplomat Korea di Copenhagen ini beristrikan orang Tiongkok."_ Huang Zitao, nyonya diplomat Tiongkok yang mirip model itu terlihat antusias berinteraksi dengan Yixing. Dia tak sungkan menggunakan bahasa Mandarin dan Yixing sama sekali tidak keberatan.

" _Ternyata orangnya masih sangat muda dan cantik sekali."_ Mata Zitao yang mirip mata panda menunjukkan kekaguman terhadap sosok Yixing.

" _Anda jauh lebih cantik, Jiejie,"_ Yixing merendah.

Zitao terkekeh. Agaknya dia senang dipanggil _jiejie. "Kalau ada waktu, bolehlah kapan-kapan mampir ke rumah saya. Atau kalau tidak keberatan, Meimei boleh datang ke acara-acara kebudayaan yang digelar oleh Kedutaan Tiongkok. Ya 'kan, Ge?"_ Dia menoleh pada suaminya yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Joonmyeon.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Wu Yifan dan Kim Joonmyeon, interaksi di antara keduanya menarik perhatian para tamu mengingat saat ini hubungan antara Tiongkok dan Republik Korea tengah kurang harmonis. Bahkan Dubes Tiongkok dan Dubes Republik Korea yang turut hadir dalam acara ini pun terkesan saling menghindar setelah berbasa-basi kelewat singkat, sepertinya hanya sekadar untuk memenuhi etiket dalam perjamuan diplomatik. Tentu saja interaksi di antara kedua diplomat mereka yang terlihat cukup intens memberikan kesan positif bagi para tamu.

Wu Yifan menoleh ke arah Zitao yang hanya selisih lima senti dari tinggi badannya. _"Kenapa, Zi?"_

" _Ini lho, Yixing Meimei boleh 'kan kalau nanti kuundang ke acara-acara kebudayaan di Kedutaan?"_

" _Tentu saja boleh,"_ jawab Yifan. _"'Kan memang terbuka untuk umum."_

Zitao tampak puas mendengar jawaban suaminya. _"Nanti kalau ada acara kebudayaan, Meimei pasti kuundang. Boleh minta nomor kontakmu?"_

Yixing dengan senang hati memberikan nomor kontaknya pada Zitao dan Zitao gantian memberikan nomor kontaknya pada Yixing. Ada perasaan senang mengisi hati Yixing pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Huang Zitao ini. Dia merasa seperti bertemu saudara, bahkan dia dan Zitao saling memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan _jiejie_ dan _meimei_ yang berarti kakak dan adik perempuan. Kedua nyonya diplomat itu merasa cocok satu sama lain dalam artian obrolan mereka benar-benar _nyambung_. Keduanya pun berjanji untuk bertemu di lain kesempatan. Zitao mengusulkan Starbucks atau Risteriet sebagai lokasi pertemuan, tetapi Yixing terpaksa menolak dengan halus, mengatakan bahwa dia sedang hamil sehingga menghindari kopi. Mendengar pengakuan Yixing tentang kehamilannya, Zitao langsung _excited_ dan dia berjanji untuk membawakan hadiah saat bertemu lagi dengan Yixing nanti.

Suasana _ballroom_ yang ramai perlahan tapi pasti membuat Yixing merasa semakin pusing, apalagi sedari tadi dia berjalan kesana kemari mengikuti Joonmyeon yang setia menggandengnya. Jika tadi Yixing masih bisa menahan pusing, maka sekarang dia mencapai limit. Terpaksa dia berbisik di telinga suaminya, " _Oppa, aku pusing. Bolehkah kita istirahat sebentar?"_

Joonmyeon langsung terlihat waspada begitu Yixing membisikinya. Kekhawatiran tampak jelas dalam tatapan mata Joonmyeon. Diplomat tampan itu pun dengan tanggap membimbing istrinya ke salah satu sudut _ballroom_ yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Mau minum?" Joonmyeon menawarinya.

Yixing mengangguk.

"Kuambilkan. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Joonmyeon mengambilkan air putih, juga sepiring kecil _fritule_ , jajanan khas pesisir Kroasia berupa _dough_ goreng berbentuk bola-bola dan disiram dengan lelehan cokelat. Dia berharap air putih dan _fritule_ bisa membantu Yixing untuk mengusir pusing.

"Ini. Minumlah."

Joonmyeon membantu istrinya untuk minum. Pelan-pelan Yixing menghabiskan isi gelas yang dibawakan suaminya itu. Usai minum, Yixing memeluk lengan Joonmyeon sebagai ganti sandaran. Ingin rasanya menyenderkan kepala ke bahu Joonmyeon, tetapi dia sadar diri bahwa itu tidak sopan jika dilakukan sekarang.

"Mau coba makan ini?" Joonmyeon menawarkan _fritule_. _"_ Tadi 'kan kau hanya makan buah saja. Makanlah. Siapa tahu pusingnya agak berkurang kalau lambungmu terisi makanan yang padat."

Yixing terlihat ragu-ragu menatap _fritule_ yang disodorkan Joonmyeon. Kelihatannya memang menarik. Sepertinya memang tak salah untuk dicoba.

Yixing menusuk salah satu _fritule_ dengan garpu plastik yang sudah disediakan Joonmyeon. Masih terkesan ragu, Yixing mencoba menggigit _dough_ bundar berlapis cokelat itu. Akan tetapi, alangkah terkejutnya Yixing ketika lambungnya tiba-tiba bergolak saat dia tengah mengunyah _fritule_. Yixing refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi buru-buru meletakkan garpu di piring _fritule_ yang dipegang Joonmyeon.

" _O-Oppa, aku… Ugh… Ingin muntah…"_ Yixing susah payah berbisik di telinga Joonmyeon, mengejutkan suaminya.

"Tahan sebentar. Kita cari toilet."

Joonmyeon bergerak cepat. Meletakkan piring _fritule_ , lalu bergegas menggandeng istrinya menuju toilet. Selagi berjalan dia terus-menerus mengatakan, "Tahan sebentar, Yixing- _ah_. Tahan sebentar lagi."

Beruntung toilet tidak terlalu jauh dan Yixing masih bisa bertahan sampai pintu toilet dibuka. Dia langsung menghambur ke wastafel, sementara Joonmyeon terpaksa harus menunggu di luar. Ingin rasanya menghambur masuk, tetapi itu jelas menyalahi aturan.

Yixing muntah-muntah di wastafel, mengejutkan seorang nyonya yang kebetulan baru keluar dari salah satu bilik. Seorang nyonya berambut hitam setengkuk yang tampil manis dengan _flared dress_ selutut berwarna krem.

" _Are you okay?"_

Nyonya itu menghampiri Yixing. Melihat Yixing muntah-muntah sampai nyaris terbungkuk-bungkuk, nyonya itu refleks mengulurkan tangan, memijat-mijat tengkuk Yixing.

"Maaf, bukan bermaksud tidak sopan. Ini refleks," nyonya itu berkata selagi memijat-mijat tengkuk Yixing. Bahasa Inggris-nya beraksen asing. Yixing tak bisa menebak aksen mana.

Yixing sama sekali tak protes karena sibuk muntah-muntah, juga sama sekali tak keberatan. Pijatan nyonya asing itu lumayan juga, terasa nyaman di tengkuk.

"Anda sakit?" Nyonya itu bertanya setelah Yixing selesai muntah-muntah.

"Tidak. Hanya saja masih di trimester awal, jadi beginilah," Yixing menjawab seraya berkumur-kumur untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit.

"Oh, Anda sedang hamil? Wah, selamat, ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal trimester pertama, masa-masa itu memang lumayan berat. Saya juga mengalaminya waktu mengandung kedua anak saya dulu."

"Terima kasih." Yixing tersenyum, tulus. "Terima kasih juga atas bantuannya, Nyonya…"

"Yulia," lawan bicaranya segera menyebutkan nama.

"Nyonya Yulia. Saya Zhang Yixing. Senang bertemu Anda."

Tak disangka, pertemuan tak disengaja di toilet ini menambah daftar kenalan baru Yixing. Nyonya bernama Yulia itu ternyata istri salah satu diplomat asal Indonesia. Dia cukup menyenangkan dan berbaik hati menggandeng Yixing keluar dari toilet. Sepertinya Yixing harus banyak-banyak bersyukur karena dia dipertemukan dengan orang-orang yang peduli padanya di Copenhagen ini, mulai dari Stine, Baekhyun, Annette van Nistelrooy, dan sekarang Yulia.

Yixing memperkenalkan Yulia kepada Joonmyeon yang masih menungguinya di luar toilet. Mendengar istrinya dibantu saat berada di dalam toilet tadi, Joonmyeon pun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sang Nyonya Diplomat asal Indonesia. Tadinya Joonmyeon khawatir kalau-kalau istrinya pingsan di dalam toilet dan tidak ada yang menolong. Untung saja itu tidak terjadi dan Yixing justru mendapat teman baru dari Indonesia.

Yixing berjalan digandeng Joonmyeon untuk kembali ke _ballroom_ , diikuti Yulia yang tiba-tiba dihampiri sosok laki-laki berjas hitam. Yulia memperkenalkan laki-laki itu sebagai suaminya kepada Yixing dan juga Joonmyeon. Nama laki-laki itu Prasetyo. Sama seperti Joonmyeon, Prasetyo juga menjabat sebagai Sekretaris I Fungsi Politik di Kedutaan Besar Republik Indonesia untuk Kerajaan Denmark.

Kedua pasangan itu berpisah jalan setelah berbasa-basi sebentar. Sejenak Yixing mendengar Prasetyo dan Yulia berbicara dalam bahasa asing yang tidak dikenalinya, mungkin bahasa Indonesia.

" _Kuwi sing wedok ketok'e isih enom bianget yo, Dik. Meh mirip cah SMA."_ (Itu yang perempuan kelihatannya masih muda sekali ya, Dik. Hampir mirip anak SMA)

" _Iyo, Mas. Ketok'e isih enom bianget. Cuilik, uayu menik-menik. Ngomonge yo alus. Nyenengi."_ (Iya, Mas. Kelihatannya masih muda sekali. Kecil, cantik mungil. Bicaranya juga halus. Menyenangkan.)

"Kau masih pusing? Mual?" Joonmyeon menanyai istrinya setelah Prasetyo dan istrinya berlalu. Tatapannya kembali sarat kekhawatiran.

"Pusing, ya. Mual sudah tidak," Yixing menjawab.

"Kau ingin kita pulang saja?" tawar Joonmyeon.

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku masih kuat, kok." Dia tersenyum manis pada Joonmyeon, mencoba meyakinkan suaminya.

"Ya, 'kan, Lykke? Kita tunggu sebentar lagi, ya. Tidak sopan kalau kita pulang sekarang." Perempuan manis itu beralih menatap perutnya yang terlindung _mesh dress_ ungu _lilac_ , lalu mengelusnya perlahan.

"Lykke anak baik. Bantu Mama ya, Sayang."

Demi Tuhan, sejatinya Yixing ingin segera berbaring di tempat tidur, tetapi dia tak ingin kalah oleh rasa pusing. Yixing bertekad untuk bertahan. Dia berusaha keras menyugesti dirinya dan juga Lykke bahwa mereka pasti bisa bertahan demi sopan santun. Alangkah tidak sopannya jika tamu undangan dalam resepsi diplomatik pulang sebelum acara berakhir. Yixing tentu tak ingin nama suaminya jelek.

"Kau dengar mamamu, Lykke? _Appa_ harap kau mau membantu Mama." Joonmyeon turut mengelus perut istrinya, mengundang senyum kembali terukir di bibir Yixing.

"Bilang padaku kalau nanti kau sudah benar-benar tidak kuat." Joonmyeon kembali menatap Yixing. "Kita pulang saat itu juga."

Yixing mengangguk. "Ya, _Oppa_."

Joonmyeon membimbingnya untuk kembali berbaur dengan para tamu. Maklum, acara masih berlangsung hingga satu jam ke depan, tentu saja Joonmyeon tak mungkin untuk menghabiskannya dengan mengobrol bersama Yixing saja. Sebagai diplomat dia harus bersosialisasi, khususnya dalam acara sebesar ini.

' _Kom så, Yixing!'_ Yixing menyemangati dirinya sendiri selagi mengikuti suaminya. Bibirnya masih setia mengulas senyum. Sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Joonmyeon, Yixing kembali menjalankan perannya sebagai istri diplomat, berusaha melibatkan diri dengan sopan dan sesuai porsi dalam percakapan yang dibuka oleh suaminya dengan tamu-tamu lain.

Pada akhirnya dia memang bisa bertahan hingga acara usai. Yixing benar-benar lega ketika punggungnya bersandar pada jok mobil. Seandainya saja tak ada Sehun yang duduk di balik kemudi, ingin rasanya Yixing berbaring di jok belakang.

"Sini, Yixing- _ah_."

Tak diduga-duga, Joonmyeon menyandarkan kepala Yixing ke bahunya. "Tidurlah," kata Joonmyeon sebelum Yixing sempat bereaksi. "Tidurlah, siapa tahu pusingmu bisa berkurang."

Yixing sama sekali tidak protes. Alih-alih protes, dia justru memberanikan diri memeluk lengan Joonmyeon sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu lebar dan kokoh milik suaminya itu. Persetan dengan gengsi. Yang Yixing butuhkan saat ini adalah kenyamanan. Perlahan-lahan Yixing memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

"Kau hebat, bisa bertahan hingga acara selesai," Joonmyeon berkata ketika mobil yang dikendarai Oh Sehun meluncur meninggalkan Radisson Blu. "Sesuai apa yang kuyakini selama ini. Kau sejatinya memang tangguh, Zhang Yixing."

Yixing tersenyum mendengar pujian Joonmyeon. Hatinya terasa hangat.

"Semua berkat _Oppa_ ," Yixing menanggapi tanpa membuka matanya.

"Maksudmu?" Joonmyeon terlihat heran.

"Kalau bukan karena nasihat _Oppa_ kemarin, aku mungkin tidak sekuat ini," jelas Yixing. "Aku mencoba menyugesti diriku dan Lykke. Aku mencoba melakukan _grounding_ dengannya, mengajaknya bekerja sama. Hari ini sebenarnya aku masih pusing dan mual seperti kemarin, bahkan sempat ragu apa aku sanggup menemani _Oppa_ datang ke acara. Tapi ternyata aku bisa juga. _Oppa_ benar. Yang terpenting memang rasa percaya diri."

Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Yixing. Senyum yang sesaat memupus kesan _stoic_ di wajahnya yang elok.

"Kau tangguh. Itu yang harus kau yakini," kata Joonmyeon. "Dan Lykke, aku yakin dia juga akan sama tangguh dengan ibunya."

Tangannya yang bebas bergerak menuju perut Yixing, mengelusnya perlahan untuk menyapa Lykke.

" _Appa_ benar, 'kan, Lykke?"

Senyuman kembali terukir di bibir Yixing.. " _Oppa_ , _gomawoyo_ ," Yixing berbisik. "Kalau bukan karena _Oppa_ , aku mungkin tidak merasa tangguh."

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu," balas Joonmyeon. "Karena kau membuktikan bahwa keyakinanku tidak salah. Kau benar-benar tangguh, Yixing- _ah_. Tetaplah seperti itu. Menjadi perempuan yang tangguh."

"Aku berusaha," Yixing mempererat pelukannya di lengan Joonmyeon, "Joonmyeon _Oppa_."

Sekali lagi Kim Joonmyeon tersenyum. Wajah tampannya terlihat cerah dan ada kebanggaan tersendiri yang terpancar dari sorot matanya. Kim Joonmyeon bangga pada istrinya, demikian yang dapat dibaca dari ekspresi diplomat tampan itu kali ini.

Di balik kemudi, Oh Sehun turut mengulas senyum. Senyum yang sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu saat mengantar Joonmyeon dan Yixing ke Radisson Blu. Sebuah senyuman tulus, terukir untuk memperingati momen manis antara Sang Diplomat dan istri cantiknya yang terekam melalui kaca spion.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkuljaemi**_


	6. Prolog:Og Den Aller Største Tak Min Mand

_Kuimani bahwa menulis adalah cinta…_

 _Terinspirasi dari Jepun Negerinya Hiroko karya Eyang Nh. Dini_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 **Og Den Aller St** **ørste Tak Min Mand**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! for UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

 _Farvel, vinter*!_

Sungguh, Yixing bahagia bukan main ketika Maret datang menyapa Copenhagen, ketika sinar matahari milik musim semi mulai bersemangat menggusur pemandangan serba putih yang terasa membosankan milik musim dingin. Yixing sudah terlalu rindu pada pucuk-pucuk atap kecokelatan milik bangunan-bangunan cantik di kota ini yang seakan membara ditimpa sinar matahari diluar musim dingin. Copenhagen—khususnya Charlottenlund yang menjadi lokasi apartemen Yixing—sudah terlalu lama ditimbun 'vla', demikian istilah Yixing untuk menyebut salju yang menyelimuti ibukota Denmark ini selama hampir empat bulan lamanya. Sudah saatnya bagi kota ini untuk kembali memamerkan kecantikannya di bawah langit sebiru bunga-bunga apiun, mengiringi mekarnya bunga-bunga _crocu_ s. Sudah saatnya bagi kota ini untuk mempersilakan musim semi menduduki takhtanya dan memberikan kesempatan bagi musim dingin untuk berlalu bersama duka mendalam atas wafatnya _prince consort_ Kerajaan Denmark—Pangeran Henrik of Monpezat—pada Februari lalu.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal— _farvel_ —pada musim dingin, terutama pada musuh besarnya selama musim dingin, apalagi kalau bukan mantel _polyester_ super tebal yang membuatnya seperti tong berjalan. Maklum, Yixing itu punya perawakan kecil dan mungil, walhasil dia terlihat tenggelam saat mengenakannya. Teman-teman sekelasnya di _Copenhagen Language Center_ seringkali meledeknya soal ini, bahkan julukan 'tong berjalan' khusus dialamatkan padanya oleh sahabat karibnya sendiri, seorang dara asal Rotterdam yang punya tinggi badan 185 senti, Annette van Nistelrooy. Seakan tak mau kalah, Si Cantik Mireille Chastain dari Bordeaux—karibnya yang satu lagi sekaligus _partner-in-crime_ Annette—ikut memberinya julukan baru. _Sandwich_ , demikian julukan dari Mireille untuknya. Alasannya lumayan konyol: karena tubuh mungil Yixing ibarat isi _sandwich_ yang terjebak dalam 'roti' berwujud mantel _polyester_. Yixing sama sekali tak tersinggung meski teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain dengan senang hati menyebutkan kedua julukan ciptaan Duo Belanda-Perancis itu saat dia lewat. Yixing hanya tak betah mengenakan mantel _polyester,_ tetapi mau tak mau harus memakainya dan dia terpaksa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mantel-mantel _fashionable_ -nya yang ' _Korea banget'_ karena Demi Tuhan, Copenhagen di musim dingin jauh lebih dingin dari Seoul!

Oke, sekarang tidak lagi penting membahas mantel _polyester_ sialan yang kini sudah kembali berdesakan dalam lemari. Yixing bebas, Kawan! Akan tetapi, sepertinya kegembiraan berkat perpisahan sementara dengan kostum 'tong berjalan'-nya itu tak berlangsung lama. Yixing terkejut saat menyadari stok baju hamil untuk musim semi cukup kritis. Sebenarnya Yixing masih muat mengenakan baju-baju yang dibawanya dari Korea kendati rata-rata memiliki ukuran S. Maklum, dia tidak bertambah gemuk meski rahimnya tengah menampung janin berumur dua puluh satu minggu. Yixing tetap langsing seperti saat sebelum hamil, tetap 'kecil mungil seperti _pop*'_ kalau menurut deskripsi Si Noni Belanda, Annette. Namun demikian, mengenakan baju-baju lamanya tetap saja tidak akan nyaman di bagian perut. Yixing benar-benar alpa soal ini lantaran sepanjang musim dingin kemarin dia selalu mengenakan baju-baju _all size_ yang tebal namun lentur, kebiasannya sejak masih remaja. Baju-baju musim dinginnya sama sekali bukan masalah untuk perutnya yang buncit, tetapi sekarang?

 _O-oh, jangan lupakan dress untuk perjamuan juga, Zhang Yixing!_

Oke, Yixing sadar dia harus segera membeli baju. Dasar mujur, tiba-tiba saja datang pesan Kakao untuknya dari sahabat dekat sesama istri diplomat, Byun Baekhyun, pada suatu pagi yang cerah di awal musim semi yang masih lumayan dingin. Baekhyun mengajaknya membeli baju untuk menyambut musim semi. Bagai ikan melahap umpan, Yixing tentu saja setuju, apalagi Baekhyun menyebutkan Waterfront Shopping sebagai tempat tujuan mereka berburu baju.

Waterfront Shopping masih masuk wilayah Hellerup, distrik yang juga menaungi Charlottenlund. Pusat perbelanjaan itu terletak di pinggir laut, menempati bekas pelabuhan Tuborg sehingga menyuguhkan pemandangan elok milik Selat Øresund yang memisahkan daratan Denmark dan Swedia. Dari sejumlah pusat perbelanjaan yang pernah dikunjunginya di Copenhagen, Yixing kebetulan paling menyukai Waterfront Shopping. Selain karena menyuguhkan pemandangan indah di balik dinding kacanya, dia tahu beberapa outlet _brand_ pakaian lokal yang harganya lumayan bersahabat. Yixing cukup percaya diri untuk berbelanja kali ini, pasalnya dia rajin menyisihkan uang saku dari Joonmyeon—suaminya—yang rutin diberikan setiap bulan. Ditambah dengan bonus uang saku yang diberikan Joonmyeon setiap dua bulan sekali, Yixing yakin paling tidak dia bisa membeli tiga blus dan syukur-syukur satu _dress_ di outlet incarannya nanti.

"Nah, Lykke, hari ini kita jalan-jalan dengan _Tante_ Baekkie, ya. Kita ke Waterfront Shopping, beli baju baru untuk Mama. Asyik, 'kan?" Yixing menunduk untuk memandangi perutnya yang buncit. Tak lupa dia mengelus perutnya dengan penuh sayang sembari mengajak bayinya, Lykke, berkomunikasi.

Satu tendangan kecil dirasakan Yixing dari dalam perutnya. Perempuan manis ini pun terkekeh. Hatinya luar biasa gembira merasakan Lykke memberikan respon lewat tendangan. Lykke bayi yang aktif, juga pintar menurut Yixing. Dia akan bergerak setiap kali diajak bicara, lalu merespon lewat tendangan. Tendangan kecil untuk menyatakan persetujuan dan tendangan yang agak keras untuk menyatakan ketidaksetujuan. Yixing sepertinya harus banyak-banyak berterima kasih pada salah satu teman baiknya di Copenhagen. Yulia, istri diplomat asal Indonesia yang dikenalnya saat menghadiri resepsi diplomatik untuk memperingati hari kemerdekaan Kroasia tahun lalu. Dari Yulia atau yang biasa disapanya _'Embayu*'_ itulah Yixing banyak belajar tentang komunikasi dengan bayi dalam kandungan, termasuk soal menerjemahkan respon berupa tendangan di dinding rahim dari Si Bayi.

"Dasar anak perempuan, pasti senang diajak berbelanja. Oke, _min pige*_ , hari ini kita senang-senang, ya. Mumpung Mama libur kelas dan _Appa_ ada rapat sampai malam."

Lykke memberikan tendangan kecil sekali lagi. Yixing pun meresponnya lewat belaian lembut di perut dan senyuman teramat manis yang memperlihatkan lesung pipit menggemaskan di pipi kanan. Sungguh, rasanya sangat menyenangkan memiliki Lykke, apalagi dokter memastikan Lykke berjenis kelamin perempuan. Rasanya Yixing seperti memiliki teman baru, juga calon sekutu yang bisa diandalkan. Calon ibu yang satu ini bahkan tak sabar menantikan Lykke lahir ke dunia. Dia ingin cepat-cepat berkomunikasi secara tatap muka dengannya, mengajarinya ini dan itu, juga mengajaknya melakukan banyak kegiatan yang menyenangkan, salah satunya tentu saja 'menggosipkan' Joonmyeon. Ya, Yixing ingin banyak berbagi cerita tentang Joonmyeon pada Lykke nanti, untuk itu dia bertekad mengajari Lykke bahasa Denmark agar mereka bebas membicarakan Joonmyeon di depan batang hidung orang yang bersangkutan. _He he…_

 _Hmm, nakal sekali, Zhang Yixing._

Oke, biarkanlah calon ibu yang berbahagia ini menikmati suasana hatinya yang bukan main riang. Yixing benar-benar bersemangat kali ini, tak peduli penampilannya sedikit 'ajaib' lantaran dia mengenakan salah satu kaus milik Joonmyeon yang dipadukan dengan rok denim selutut. Beruntung Joonmyeon memintanya membawa banyak rok sebelum mereka berangkat ke Copenhagen hampir setengah tahun yang lalu. Rok-rok Yixing rata-rata memiliki ban pinggang dari karet sehingga tak masalah dia kenakan saat perutnya buncit seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun menjemputnya tepat pukul sepuluh dengan Bentley Continental-nya yang mentereng. Seperti biasa, dia tampil glamor bak selebritis dengan setelan musim semi berupa _Valli dress_ berwarna merah dari L.K. Bennett seperti yang dikenakan Olivia Palermo saat menghadiri _London Fashion Week_. Ditunjang _boots_ hitam yang _trendy_ dan _heavy make-up_ ala Amerika, dia seolah-olah menjelma Olivia Palermo itu sendiri.

"Hai, Yixing."

Yixing benar-benar terkejut begitu mendapati sosok lain turut duduk di dalam Bentley milik Baekhyun. Dia mengenali sosok jelita itu sebagai Kwon Yuri, istri _Minister Counsellor_ Fungsi Pertahanan di Kedutaan Besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memberitahunya kalau Yuri bakal ikut. Bukan berarti Yixing keberatan, hanya saja dia tak terlalu dekat dengan Yuri yang belasan tahun lebih tua darinya. Segan, itu yang dirasakan Yixing terhadap sosok Yuri.

"Yuri _Unnie_ ," Yixing balas menyapanya dengan sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, kalau aku ikut bergabung?" Yuri tersenyum. Agaknya dia paham Yixing kaget melihatnya ikut di mobil Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, _Unnie_ ," Yixing cepat-cepat menjawab. "Malah senang, jadi makin ramai," dia menambahkan, tak lupa memberi senyum manis sebagai bonus.

"Tadi aku dan Yuri _Unnie_ berpapasan di _lift_. Ya sudah, sekalian saja kuajak," Baekhyun yang bertindak sebagai pengemudi menimbrung, memberi Yixing jawaban atas pertanyaan di dalam hatinya soal Baekhyun yang tidak memberitahukan keikutsertaan Yuri saat mereka bertukar pesan di KaTalk tadi.

"Ah, ya, Xingxing. Ngomong-ngomong, kita tidak jadi ke Waterfront Shopping, ya. Kita ke ILLUM saja, di Indre By," kata Baekhyun. "Kata Yuri _Unnie,_ Prada sedang diskon."

Mendengar nama ILLUM, Yixing nyaris melotot. Demi Tuhan, apa dia tak salah dengar? Yixing jelas-jelas tahu, ILLUM masuk jajaran mal paling elit di Denmark. _Store_ yang tersedia di sana pun tak main-main. Prada salah satunya.

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah. Aku ikut _unniedeul_ saja."

Sadar bahwa dia tak mungkin membatalkan keikutsertaannya, Yixing pun dengan berat hati menjawab. Sungguh, seandainya saja bisa, Yixing ingin diteleportasi ke apartemennya sekarang juga. Demi apa, Baekhyun dan Yuri membawanya ke ILLUM!

 _Halo, apa kabar dompet, Cinta?_

Tanpa sadar Yixing menggigit bibir. Diam-diam dia merasa ngeri pada selera _fashion_ teman-temannya sesama istri diplomat. Level Baekhyun dan Yuri benar-benar tak main-main. Prada!

 _Halo, apa kabar Yixing yang bisa membeli ZARA dan MANGO saja sudah bersyukur bukan main?_

Yixing cukup sadar diri, dia berstatus istri birokrat. Pegawai negeri. Penghasilan Joonmyeon tentu tidak fantastis. Oke, Joonmyeon bisa saja membelikan Yixing Prada, Gucci atau Valentino meski di kisaran harga tertentu, tetapi apa kabar rencana membeli rumah milik seniornya di Paju, Korea, yang tengah menjadi incarannya?

Yixing jelas-jelas tahu, suaminya itu tengah giat menabung agar dapat membeli rumah milik seniornya sesama diplomat yang menempati wilayah Paju. Joonmyeon masih dalam tahap negosiasi dengan Sang Senior demi mendapat harga yang sedikit miring. Apalah arti Prada, Gucci, dan Valentino dibandingkan rumah? Setelah Joonmyeon pensiun nanti sudah pasti mereka kembali ke Korea dan otomatis membutuhkan rumah. Joonmyeon tidak ingin menghabiskan masa tuanya di apartemen sehingga dia mati-matian ingin memiliki rumah, tetapi membeli rumah di Korea amat sangat tidak murah. Itulah sebabnya Yixing sangat maklum jika Joonmyeon lumayan ketat soal anggaran belanja. Selama ini Joonmyeon hanya mengandalkan penghasilannya dari gaji dan tunjangan sebagai pegawai negeri. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sebagai diplomat hingga tak punya waktu untuk menambah penghasilan lewat bisnis.

Rumah bukan satu-satunya cita-cita mulia seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang diketahui Yixing. Pendidikan Lykke setahu Yixing juga menempati skala prioritas laki-laki itu. Ya, Joonmyeon bertekad untuk menginvestasikan Lykke di jalur pendidikan. Dia berencana menyekolahkan Lykke di sekolah terbaik dan tentu saja itu butuh biaya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, apa pantas Yixing mengharapkan Prada dan kawan-kawan?

Sungguh, Yixing sama sekali tidak iri pada Baekhyun atau Yuri yang dengan enteng bermaksud mengincar Prada. Dia tahu Baekhyun mantan model kelas internasional dan punya bisnis sendiri sehingga membeli Prada bukan masalah baginya. Adapun Yuri yang setahu Yixing murni ibu rumah tangga sepertinya mungkin memang difasilitasi kemewahan oleh suaminya. Yixing sama sekali tidak iri. Dia sadar diri di mana tempatnya berada. Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah, mau _ngapain_ dia di ILLUM nanti? Salah-salah nanti dia malah dikira asisten Baekhyun dan Yuri!

"Perutmu sudah makin buncit, Yixing- _ah_. Kalau dilihat-lihat dari bentuknya, sepertinya anakmu perempuan."

Suara Yuri mengambil alih atensi Yixing dari bangunan _katolske kirke*_ bergaya _rococo_ yang kebetulan dilewati Bentley Baekhyun. Yixing spontan menoleh, mendapati Yuri tengah mengamati perutnya yang terlindung kaus GAP milik Joonmyeon.

"Oh, iya _Unnie_. Kebetulan anakku memang perempuan," Yixing buru-buru menjawab.

"Wah, pasti nanti cantik, manis seperti ibunya," Yuri berkomentar, tampak antusias.

"Dan cerdas seperti ayahnya," Baekhyun menimpali.

Yixing tersenyum menanggapi kedua temannya. Secara naluriah dia mengelus-elus perutnya dengan penuh sayang sambil mengaminkan komentar dari kedua temannya di dalam hati. Dirasakannya Lykke bergerak-gerak di dalam sana dan Yixing menganggap itu isyarat dari Lykke bahwa dia paham dirinyalah yang tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

Yixing memandangi perutnya, membayangkan saat ini dirinya tengah bertatap muka dengan Lykke. Senyum tipis perlahan terukir di bibirnya yang ranum, tetapi ada sedikit sesal yang terbayang di sana.

' _Bagaimana ini, Lykke? Sepertinya Mama batal membeli baju hari ini.'_

Yixing membatin, diam-diam merasa kecut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Farvel vinter: Farewell, winter**_

 _ **Pop: Doll**_

 _ **Embayu: Mbakyu**_

 _ **Min pige: My girl**_

 _ **Katolske kirke: Catholic church**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PS: Jangan tanya kapan lanjut yaa hahaha ini pelepas stress gegara otak ngebul efek baca jurnal.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkuljaemi**_


	7. Og Den Aller Største Tak Min Mand-1

_Kuimani bahwa menulis adalah cinta…_

 _Terinspirasi dari Jepun Negerinya Hiroko karya Eyang Nh. Dini_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 **Og Den Aller St** **ørste Tak Min Mand**

 **(And Biggest Thanks, My Husband)**

 **Part I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! for UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Memasuki gedung ILLUM yang megah dan bukan main berkelas di Østergade 52 ibarat memasuki kandang macan bagi mereka yang hanya punya sekian _krone_ di dompet maupun _mobile pay_ dan saldo yang tak seberapa di rekening macam Yixing ini. Oke, tak masalah kalau kau datang ke sini hanya untuk cuci mata. Akan tetapi, bagaimana kalau kau datang ke sini dalam rangka 'mengantar' dua teman yang sudah bisa dipastikan bakal membeli ini dan itu sementara kau dijamin tak bakal mampu membeli apa yang mereka beli?

Yixing benar-benar mati gaya sampai ingin menangis saja rasanya sejak langkah kakinya yang nyaris gontai mengikuti Baekhyun dan Yuri memasuki toko milik Prada. Sementara Baekhyun dan Yuri asyik memilih-milih koleksi diskon (diskonnya hanya 15%, ngomong-ngomong), Yixing hanya bisa melihat-lihat dengan hati _ngenes._ Ditambah dengan sosok pramuniaga yang terus-menerus mengintil, Yixing mau tak mau merasa terintimidasi. Demi Tuhan, anggaran belanjanya untuk hari ini bahkan tak mencapai sepertiga dari harga tas yang ditaksir Baekhyun meski sudah dikenai diskon 15%!

Merasa terpojok lantaran Baekhyun dan Yuri tak kunjung selesai memilih-milih dan 'Si Pengintil' berwujud pramuniaga cantik yang tadinya super ramah semakin lama semakin terasa 'ramah ala kadarnya' saking Yixing tak kunjung menunjukkan gelagat untuk memilih, Yixing pun memutuskan untuk nekat merealisasikan ide cemerlang yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam otaknya. Dengan nekat, Yixing bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun dan Yuri yang tengah asyik berdiskusi soal _midi dress_ dan _sleeveless blouse_ pilihan masing-masing.

" _Unnie_ , Baekhyun- _ah_ , aku mau beli minum dulu. Lykke sepertinya haus," Yixing berkata, mencoba terlihat santai agar tujuan sebenarnya untuk menghindar tidak ketahuan. Yixing bahkan sudah mengikhlaskan alokasi dana sebesar kurang lebih 40 _krone_ dari anggaran belanjanya hari ini demi satu _cup_ jus sebagai barang bukti yang bakal diperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun dan Yuri nanti. Susah payah dia mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaan miris saat mengingat nominal 40 _krone_ dapat ditukar dengan paket makan siang di restoran cepat saji dekat apartemennya.

"Nanti beritahu saja via KaTalk posisi kalian ada di mana, _in case_ kalian sudah selesai belanja sementara aku masih mengantre," dia menambahkan.

Baekhyun dan Yuri tampaknya agak kaget mendengar Yixing tahu-tahu minta izin untuk beli minum, tetapi mendengar Yixing menyebut nama Lykke, ekspresi mereka berubah maklum.

"Oh, begitu? Ya sudah. Kasihan Lykke kalau kehausan." Yuri menjadi yang pertama menanggapi.

"Tidak apa-apa pergi sendiri?"

Baekhyun justru bertanya alih-alih memberikan persetujuan. Tampangnya mendadak terkesan khawatir. Sepertinya Baekhyun masih agak trauma mengingat betapa payahnya kondisi Yixing di trimester awal kehamilannya, bahkan hingga masuk bulan keempat. Maklum, waktu itu Yixing sangat rawan pusing, mual, muntah, dan yang paling parah tentu saja pingsan. Kendati di usia kehamilannya yang sekarang Yixing sudah kembali sehat dan ceria, Baekhyun agaknya masih mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan mendapati sahabat kesayangannya tahu-tahu ambruk di tengah jalan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma beli jus saja, kok. Tidak perlu khawatir." Yixing yang bisa melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Baekhyun buru-buru menjawab, tak lupa memberikan senyum manis.

"Ya sudah. Nanti kuhubungi kalau misal kami sudah selesai belanja dan kau belum kembali," tukas Baekhyun.

Yixing mengangguk. Dia benar-benar lega setelah berhasil melenggang keluar dari Prada. Sambil berjalan dia sedikit menunduk untuk memandangi perut buncitnya, lalu seperti biasa mengelusnya lembut untuk menyapa Lykke.

"Sepertinya besok Mama bakal minta _Tante_ Annette dan _Tante_ Mireille untuk menemani beli baju, Lykke," Yixing menggumam. "Kedua _tante_ -mu itu sudah jadi nona-nona _gaul_ Copenhagen sekarang. Siapa tahu mereka punya rekomendasi yang lebih oke dari Genbrug. Di sana memang murah, tapi sekali masuk ke sana, paling tidak kita harus menunggu sekitar dua jam, baru kedua _tante_ -mu mau diseret keluar."

Senyuman geli terukir di bibir Yixing kala mengingat kembali pengalamannya membeli pakaian bersama dua sahabatnya di _Copenhagen Language Center,_ Annette van Nistelrooy dan Mireille Chastain. Yixing masih ingat persis, akhir September tahun lalu dia diajak oleh duo Belanda-Perancis itu untuk berburu pakaian di Genbrug, _second hand store_ yang terkenal ramah di kantong mahasiswa dan letaknya tak jauh dari kampus mereka. Maklum, di sana para pembeli membayar berdasarkan berat pakaian yang dibeli. Satu kilonya dibanderol dengan harga 240 _krone_ , tak heran Annette dan Mireille seolah-olah kalap sampai-sampai menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua jam untuk mengobrak-abrik koleksi yang ditawarkan di sana. Namanya _second hand store_ , sudah barang tentu harus pandai-pandai memilih. Waktu itu Yixing berhasil menemukan _scarves_ cantik, juga beberapa potong kemeja longgar berbahan flanel yang sengaja dibelinya untuk musim dingin. Berhubung waktu itu dia belum tahu kalau dia hamil dan tak memperhitungkan kemungkinan bahwa dia hamil, Yixing tidak memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk berburu lebih banyak pakaian-pakaian longgar.

"Ya, semoga saja ada rekomendasi yang lebih oke dari Genbrug. Baiklah, sekarang kita cari jus dulu. Mudah-mudahan saja _Tante_ Baekkie dan _Tante_ Yuri tidak terlalu lama di Prada. Kalau ya, Mama bingung harus cari alasan mau beli apa lagi."

Perasaan _ngenes_ kembali menyapa hatinya, tetapi Yixing cepat-cepat menepis dengan cara menghibur dirinya sendiri dan Lykke lewat kalimat-kalimat teramat bijak.

"Tidak apa-apa ya, Lykke. Lumayanlah hari ini cuci mata. Daripada bosan diam di rumah, apalagi _pappa*_ -mu bakal pulang larut. _Det er OK*_. Besok baru kita belanja baju bersama _Tante_ Annette dan _Tante_ Mireille."

Yixing mengukir senyum sekali lagi. Manis.

-000-

Yang namanya cuci mata pasti tak jauh-jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Sayang, itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk Yixing selama acara cuci mata berlangsung di ILLUM dengan Byun Baekhyun dan Kwon Yuri sebagai _partner_. Yixing benar-benar _apes_ kali ini. Dia pikir situasi bakal bersahabat setelah dia lolos dari 'episode Prada', tetapi ternyata dia terlalu meremehkan hasrat _shopping_ kedua temannya sesama istri diplomat itu. Dari Prada, Baekhyun dan Yuri membuat Yixing mau tak mau ikut melangkahkan kaki memasuki Filippa K, Samsøe & Samsøe, Valentino, dan Marc Jacobs.

Yixing yang malang. Dia terpaksa memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat saat Yuri bertanya apa dia tidak tertarik untuk membeli sesuatu. Saking merasa malu sekaligus mati gaya, nyaris saja dia nekat membeli _eau de toilette_ di Marc Jacobs, satu-satunya item yang bisa dibelinya dengan anggaran belanja hari ini. Beruntung dia langsung insyaf ketika merasakan Lykke menendang-nendang perutnya agak keras. Terpujilah Kim Lykke! Selain berjasa besar memperingatkan ibunya untuk tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya demi _eau de toilette_ , janin berumur 21 minggu itu juga memberi ibunya ilham untuk meloloskan diri dari situasi yang menyiksa semacam ini.

Lykke yang menendang-nendang perutnya menginspirasi Yixing untuk melakukan tindakan nekat: berbohong. Yixing tiba-tiba mengeluh bahwa perutnya terasa agak kram, tepat saat Yuri mengusulkan opsi mengunjungi _store_ milik Salvatore Ferragamo. Dia bahkan meringis agar aktingnya terlihat meyakinkan, kendati dalam hati berkali-kali menyebut nama Tuhan untuk memohon ampun atas kebohongannya ini.

Aktingnya rupa-rupanya lumayan oke, pasalnya Baekhyun dan Yuri langsung khawatir, bahkan memutuskan untuk pulang saat itu juga. Yixing kontan berkali-kali minta maaf pada mereka berdua, mengatakan kram di perutnya merusak acara mereka kali ini, padahal dalam hati dia meminta maaf atas kebohongannya. Sungguh, sejatinya dia tak enak hati sudah membohongi Baekhyun dan Yuri, tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain untuk melepaskan diri dari jerat situasi yang sama sekali tak menguntungkan baginya.

 _Situasi yang sama sekali tak menguntungkan, juga mengancam nama baik._

Ya, nama baik. Nama baik seorang Kim Joonmyeon lebih tepatnya.

Yixing tak ingin teman-temannya berspekulasi soal jatah belanja yang diberikan Joonmyeon padanya. Ada kekhawatiran yang muncul dalam hati Yixing, kalau-kalau Baekhyun dan Yuri beranggapan Joonmyeon pelit lantaran istrinya sama sekali tidak membeli apa-apa pada kesempatan _shopping_ kali ini. Cap 'suami pelit' tentu sangat tidak elok, apalagi Joonmyeon sejatinya tidak pelit. Laki-laki itu hanya ketat soal anggaran, tetapi itu pun karena ada alasan yang jelas: rencana membeli rumah. Lagipula Joonmyeon bukan tipe pengabdi barang-barang _branded_. Kaus GAP milik Joonmyeon yang dikenakan Yixing hanyalah salah satu dari secuil barang-barang _branded_ milik laki-laki itu.

Lebih dari setengah tahun menjadi istri Kim Joonmyeon, Yixing mengenal laki-laki itu sebagai sosok yang bersahaja. Dari Joonmyeon, Yixing belajar menerapkan prinsip 'tak perlu mahal dan bermerek, yang penting pantas, sesuai dengan situasi'. Kecuali jam tangan dan penjepit dasi, Yixing kesulitan menemukan perlengkapan _fashion_ Joonmyeon yang bermerek. Anehnya, Yixing merasa pakaian atau barang-barang lain yang melekat di tubuh suaminya itu pasti kelihatan berkelas, padahal kalau ditanya lebih lanjut soal pakaian, misalnya, jawaban Joonmyeon seringkali mengejutkan. Pernah Yixing mendapati suaminya mengenakan kemeja berbahan batik—kain tradisional Indonesia—saat mereka menghadiri pagelaran budaya yang digelar oleh Kedutaan Besar Republik Indonesia pada Januari lalu, memenuhi undangan nyonya diplomat bernama Yulia yang tak lain teman baik Yixing. Waktu itu Yixing iseng bertanya pada Joonmyeon di mana dia membeli kemeja itu. Jawaban yang kemudian diterimanya benar-benar mengejutkan.

" _Oh, ini? Aku beli di stan pameran produk UMKM asal Indonesia. Lumayan, harganya sangat terjangkau dan bahannya halus, nyaman dipakai."_

Yixing masih ingat, dia nyaris melongo waktu itu saking tidak percaya mendengar jawaban suaminya. Demi Tuhan, dia pikir Joonmyeon membelinya di sebuah galeri elit, pasalnya kemeja batik itu benar-benar kelihatan keren dan berkelas saat membalut tubuh atletis milik Joonmyeon. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata Joonmyeon membelinya di stan pameran UMKM asal Indonesia?

Prinsip 'tak perlu mahal dan bermerek asal pantas' ala Kim Joonmyeon tentu saja diteladani oleh Yixing, bahkan oleh Lykke yang langsung menendang-nendang perut Yixing untuk memperingatkan sang ibu soal pelanggaran terhadap prinsip yang diterapkan sang ayah. Jadi, wajar saja kalau Yixing hari ini pulang dari ILLUM dengan tangan hampa, bukan?

Akan tetapi, sepertinya istilah 'tangan hampa' sama sekali tidak tepat untuk Yixing ketika Baekhyun yang mengantarnya sampai ke ruang tamu apartemen sekonyong-konyong menyodorkan tas kertas berlabel Valentino yang sedari tadi ditentengnya. Yixing tentu saja kaget bukan kepalang menghadapi situasi yang demikian.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , ini maksudnya apa?" Yixing menatap sahabatnya itu, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan maksud Baekhyun. Dia memang agak heran waktu Baekhyun turun dari mobil sambil menenteng tas yang dimaksud, tetapi Yixing sama sekali tak punya pemikiran bahwa Baekhyun bermaksud memberikan tas itu padanya.

"Ini untukmu," Baekhyun menjawab seraya mendorong-dorong tas tersebut ke tangan Yixing, mengisyaratkan Yixing untuk lekas menerimanya.

"Untukku bagaimana maksudnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memberikan ini?" Alih-alih sumringah, Yixing justru terlihat tidak nyaman sehingga tak kunjung menerimanya.

"Karena aku ingin, Xingxing." Baekhyun kelihatan agak tidak sabar. "Aku tadi lihat ini cocok untukmu, jadi aku beli saja. Terimalah. Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya harus kauterima. Byun Baekhyun pantang ditolak."

Nyonya glamor yang hari ini tampil bak Olivia Palermo dengan _Valli dress_ merah itu menarik tangan Yixing tanpa permisi, kemudian mengalungkan tali tas kertas berlabel Valentino itu ke pergelangan tangan kanan Yixing. Bukan main taktis dan cepat gerakan tangannya, bahkan Yixing tak sempat untuk menghindar.

"Ini hadiah untukmu. Pokoknya tak boleh kautolak. Berani kautolak, jangan sebut aku temanmu lagi," ancam Baekhyun. Dia kelihatan begitu sungguh-sungguh, menegaskan bahwa dia memang tak mau ditolak.

"T-tapi ini—"

"Aku ke spa dulu. Kau istirahat saja, ya."

Baekhyun nyengir, lalu bergegas keluar dari apartemen Yixing. Yixing benar-benar kaget, sampai-sampai bengong sesaat. Hampir lima detik waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh Yixing untuk tersadar dari kagetnya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_! Byun Baekhyun!"

Yixing menghambur ke pintu. Secepat kilat dia membukanya, mendapati sosok Baekhyun tengah berjalan menjauhi pintunya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_!"

Baekhyun menoleh. "Tetap di tempat dan jangan berani-berani mengembalikannya padaku, Xingxing," dia lagi-lagi mengancam. Telunjuknya terarah pada sosok Yixing yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen.

"Byun Baekhyun pantang ditolak. _Remember it_!"

Nyonya glamor itu melambaikan tangan sambil nyengir lebar sekali lagi sebelum membalikkan badan. Dengan santai Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya yang super anggun khas model. Tangannya masih melambai-lambai di udara mengiringi langkah kakinya, memberikan semacam isyarat agar Yixing tidak mengejarnya. Punggungnya semakin lama semakin menjauh, sampai akhirnya menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana ini?"

Yixing beralih memandangi tas kertas berlabel Valentino di tangannya. Dia benar-benar kebingungan, tetapi penasaran juga pada item yang ada di dalam tas. Terdorong oleh rasa penasaran, Yixing membuka tas di tangannya itu. Sepasang matanya mendadak membola begitu menemukan _Lurex Heavy Lace Dress_ berwarna abu-abu. Cantik sekali!

Yixing terpaku memandangi _dress_ cantik tersebut. Dalam hati dia menebak-nebak berapa puluh ribu _krone_ yang harus dikeluarkan Baekhyun untuk membeli _dress_ tersebut _._ Kebingungan lagi-lagi menyergap Yixing. Dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Pemberian Baekhyun terlalu mahal. Yixing merasa tidak pantas untuk menerimanya, sungguh!

"Aduh, bagaimana, ya? Lykke, Mama harus bagaimana?" Yixing menanyai jabang bayinya. Sudah jadi semacam kebiasaan bagi Yixing untuk meminta pendapat Lykke. Yixing percaya, Lykke selalu bisa mengerti apa yang dia katakan, lebih-lebih apa yang dia rasakan.

Tumben-tumbenan, Lykke hanya bergerak-gerak kecil tanpa memberikan tendangan apa pun. Agaknya Lykke pun bingung _,_ tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan dengan _dress_ cantik lagi mahal pemberian _Tante_ Baekkie.

Yixing menggigit bibir. Bingung, benar-benar bingung!

-000-

Ada dua hal yang mengejutkan Yixing pagi ini. Pertama, dia mendapati dirinya terbangun di ranjang, padahal Yixing ingat persis semalam dia tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil menunggu suaminya pulang. Kedua, suami tercintanya—Joonmyeon—tampak duduk di sebelahnya, menatapnya lurus-lurus.

" _Oppa_."

Yixing menyapa suaminya yang terlihat berantakan, mengisyaratkan bahwa laki-laki itu belum lama bangun tidur. Ada perasaan waswas hinggap di dalam hati Yixing lantaran melihat Joonmyeon menatapnya lurus-lurus seperti itu, terlebih Joonmyeon memasang tampang _stoic_ -nya yang khas. Joonmyeon memang masih seringkali memasang tampang _stoic_ di kesehariannya, tetapi sejak kandungan Yixing membesar dia jadi lebih 'jinak', tak pelit untuk tersenyum, terlebih di pagi hari seperti ini. Biasanya dia bakal tersenyum saat menyaksikan istrinya bangun tidur, kemudian memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di kening istrinya dan tak lupa di perut buncit sang istri untuk menyapa Si Kecil Lykke. Akan tetapi, tumben-tumbenan pagi ini tak ada senyum di bibir laki-laki itu, juga tak ada ritual kecupan selamat pagi untuk istri dan calon anaknya.

"Apa kemarin kau pergi berbelanja?" Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong bertanya alih-alih balas menyapa Yixing terlebih dahulu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon, keterkejutan kembali mewarnai ekspresi Yixing pagi ini.

' _Berbelanja? Bagaimana dia bisa ta_ — _Oh!'_

Yixing nyaris menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Sepasang matanya yang jernih tampak membola.

"Aku menemukan tas belanja Valentino di kamar sebelah," Joonmyeon berkata sebelum Yixing sempat menjawab.

Yixing merutuki kebodohannya sendiri di dalam hati. Sebenarnya sejak semalam dia sudah ragu untuk meletakkan tas itu di kamar sebelah, pasalnya kamar sebelah yang tak lama lagi bakal dialihfungsikan menjadi kamar Lykke itu masih digunakan sebagai ruang kerja Joonmyeon untuk sementara. Yixing pikir semalam suaminya tak akan masuk ke sana mengingat hari sudah larut saat laki-laki itu pulang. Biasanya Joonmyeon meletakkan tas kerjanya di ruang tamu alih-alih ruang kerjanya setiap kali dia pulang larut. Siapa sangka kalau semalam suaminya itu justru masuk ke kamar sebelah?

"Aku melihat isinya dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu harganya di _website_. Harganya hampir mencapai 27.000 _krone*_. Seingatku aku tak pernah memberimu uang sebanyak itu, Zhang Yixing."

 _O-oh! Zhang Yixing, bahkan dia memanggilmu dengan nama lengkap, Baby._

" _O-Oppa_ , aku bisa jelaskan."

Yixing tiba-tiba merasa gugup sekaligus takut. Dia mencoba untuk duduk dan merasa sedikit lega lantaran Joonmyeon membantunya. Sedikit, ya, juga tidak bertahan lama, pasalnya tatapan Joonmyeon terhadapnya berubah menyelidik.

"Aku mendengarkan," balas Joonmyeon setelah Yixing duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Yixing menggigit bibir, sementara tangannya mengusap-usap perutnya. Tendangan-tendangan kecil dari Lykke terasa dari dalam sana. Sepertinya Lykke bermaksud untuk menyemangati. Yixing benar-benar beruntung memiliki Lykke. Bayi 21 minggu di dalam rahimnya itu paling bisa mengerti dirinya dalam segala situasi. Yixing bisa merasakannya.

" _Oppa_ , baju itu… Pemberian Baekhyun _Unnie_ ," Yixing memberitahu suaminya dengan takut-takut.

"Pemberian Baekhyun - _ssi_?" Joonmyeon gantian terkejut. "Dia memberimu barang semahal itu?"

Raut _stoic_ Joonmyeon mendadak lenyap. Dia benar-benar kaget, bahkan matanya sedikit terbelalak.

"Yang benar saja, Yixing- _ah_."

"Aku… Aku juga tidak menyangka, _Oppa_." Yixing menunduk untuk menatap perutnya sendiri. "Kemarin kami pergi ke ILLUM. Tiba-tiba saja waktu pulang Baekhyun _Unnie_ memberiku baju itu. Aku… Aku sudah berusaha menolak, _Oppa_ , tapi… Tapi _Unnie_ bilang dia pantang ditolak."

Joonmyeon memasang ekspresi yang seolah-olah mengatakan, _"Aku bisa gila!"_. Keningnya berkerut, sampai-sampai sepasang alis tebalnya bertaut. Laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, seolah-olah memastikan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Yixing- _ah_ ," Joonmyeon menyebutkan nama istrinya.

"Aku tahu kau dan Baekhyun- _ssi_ berteman baik, tapi aku merasa pemberian semacam itu terlalu berlebihan. Terus terang saja, aku kurang setuju dengan model pertemanan yang seperti itu. Menurutku itu justru terasa membebani, meski tujuannya murni memberikan hadiah."

Jujur, Yixing sangat setuju dengan pendapat Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon benar. Pemberian Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin bagi Baekhyun itu tak seberapa mengingat dia memiliki penghasilan yang lebih dari mencukupi, tetapi bagi Yixing? Tak peduli pemberian Baekhyun berstatus hadiah, bagi Yixing itu lebih tepat disebut beban. Demi Tuhan, _dress_ Valentino yang dipilih Baekhyun sebagai hadiah benar-benar mahal. Hampir mencapai 27.000 _krone_! Yixing bahkan tak tahu harus berapa lama menabung uang saku dari Joonmyeon untuk bisa mengumpulkan 27.000 _krone_. Uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli satu baju saja, rasanya terlalu melangit bagi Yixing yang tak gengsi untuk mengobrak-abrik tumpukan baju di Genbrug bersama Annette dan Mireille demi harga miring, 240 _krone_ per satu kilo baju.

"Menurutku, sebaiknya kaukembalikan baju itu pada Baekhyun- _ssi_."

Suara Joonmyeon mendadak terdengar seperti dentam lonceng milik gereja Lutheran dibawah naungan _Den Danske Folkekirke*_ yang kebetulan terletak di seberang apartemen. Yixing lagi-lagi terkejut dan kali ini yang paling parah. Bukan berarti Yixing tak mau mengembalikannya pada Baekhyun, tapi masalahnya adalah bagaimana caranya? Yixing tak mau Baekhyun tersinggung. Baekhyun adalah sahabat baiknya, tentu saja Yixing tak ingin persahabatan mereka rusak gara-gara dipicu perasaan tersinggung dari salah satu pihak.

" _Oppa_ , aku… Aku bukannya tak mau mengembalikan, tapi… Aku takut Baekhyun _Unnie_ tersinggung."

Yixing memilih untuk berterus terang pada suaminya. Ekspresinya berubah memelas, seakan memohon Joonmyeon untuk mencarikan jalan keluar.

"Katakan padanya kalau aku yang menyuruhmu untuk mengembalikan," kata Joonmyeon. "Katakan kalau aku keberatan jika istriku menerima hadiah yang terlalu berlebihan. Bukan apa-apa, Yixing- _ah_. Kita hanya sementara di Denmark. Aku tidak ingin kita merasa terbebani dan seolah-olah berhutang budi karena menerima hadiah yang terlalu berlebihan dari orang-orang yang hanya sementara kita temui, lalu ujung-ujungnya malah menyulitkan kita untuk membalasnya. Lebih baik menjalin pertemanan yang sewajarnya, tulus tanpa embel-embel hadiah," dia berargumen.

Yixing diam saja dan kembali menunduk. Kendati dalam hati setuju dengan argumen Joonmyeon, membayangkan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun untuk mengembalikan hadiahnya membuat Yixing ciut. Yixing benar-benar takut Baekhyun tersinggung, apalagi kalau dia membawa-bawa nama Joonmyeon sebagai alasan untuk mengembalikan hadiah dari nyonya glamor itu.

Joonmyeon pastinya paham bahwa istrinya tengah kalut. Dia tahu seberapa dekat pertemanan istrinya dengan Baekhyun. Tentu saja tidak akan mudah bagi Yixing untuk mengembalikan hadiah pemberian istri Park Chanyeol itu.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Chanyeol- _ssi_ nanti," Joonmyeon kembali angkat bicara. "Supaya dia bisa membantu memberikan pengertian pada istrinya."

Bahkan kedua kalimat Joonmyeon barusan dirasakan Yixing tidak membantu. Bayangan Baekhyun yang tersinggung sudah kadung menguasai benak Yixing saat ini.

"Yixing- _ah_."

Suara suaminya yang memanggil namanya memandu Yixing untuk mendongak, mempertemukan tatapannya dengan tatapan Joonmyeon. Beruntung kali ini tidak ada ekspresi menyelidik dalam tatapan laki-laki itu. Alih-alih menyelidik, tatapan Joonmyeon justru terlihat datar, menyulitkan Yixing untuk membaca ekspresinya.

"Lain kali, pertimbangkan lagi pilihan tempat yang akan kaudatangi bersama Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," kata Joonmyeon. "Kurasa kalian punya preferensi yang berbeda, bukankah begitu?"

Yixing meneguk ludah. Dia paham, secara tersirat Joonmyeon melayangkan teguran terkait keputusannya mendatangi ILLUM bersama Byun Baekhyun. Tidak hanya itu, Joonmyeon juga mengingatkannya tentang 'perbedaan kasta' antara dirinya yang ibu rumah tangga tanpa penghasilan sendiri dan Baekhyun Si Sosialita yang punya penghasilan sendiri, berlimpah pula!

Oh Tuhan, Yixing sungguh merasa tak enak hati pada Joonmyeon. Akan tetapi, dia tak mungkin mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia bisa sampai di ILLUM, bukan? Salah-salah Joonmyeon malah tersinggung, menganggap Yixing tak bersyukur dengan uang saku yang rutin diberikannya setiap bulan!

"Ya, _Oppa_."

Maka Yixing memilih untuk menjawab suaminya dengan takzim seraya mengalihkan pandang ke arah perut. Memberikan usapan kecil di sana, mencoba mencari ketenangan lewat pergerakan Si Kecil Lykke.

' _Bagaimana ini, Sayang? Mama membuat pappa-mu tak berkenan. Belum lagi nanti saat bertemu Tante Baekkie. Oh, Lykke, Mama tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Tante Baekkie nanti.'_

Yixing mulai mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Lykke. Atensinya tertuju sepenuhnya pada Si Kecil, sejenak mengabaikan Kim Joonmyeon yang memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

' _Bagaimana ini, Lykke?'_

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Pappa: Daddy_**

 _ **Det** **er OK: It's OK**_

 _ **27.000 krone: hampir setara dengan 4440 US$**_

 _ **Den Danske Folkekirke: The Church of Denmark**_

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _ **Kkuljaemi**_


	8. Og Den Aller Største Tak Min Mand-2

_Kuimani bahwa menulis adalah cinta…_

 _Terinspirasi dari Jepun Negerinya Hiroko karya Eyang Nh. Dini_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 **Og Den Aller St** **ørste Tak Min Mand**

 **(And Biggest Thanks, My Husband)**

 **Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! for UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Paginya terasa lesu gara-gara titah suami tercintanya untuk mengembalikan _dress_ Valentino pemberian Baekhyun. Yixing mendadak kehilangan semangat. Dia lebih banyak diam, bahkan melamun, sampai-sampai Joonmyeon berkali-kali mengerutkan kening dan harus memanggil namanya dua kali agar dia sadar dirinyalah yang sedang diajak bicara. Bermodalkan kalimat _"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Oppa_ ", Yixing merasa itu sudah cukup, tak peduli kerutan di kening suaminya semakin dalam lantaran raut wajah dan jawaban yang dia berikan sama sekali tidak sinkron.

Wajahnya yang manis semakin terlihat lesu begitu Joonmyeon pamit berangkat ke Kedutaan dan kelesuan yang menyelimutinya itu berdampak pada selera makannya. Jika biasanya Yixing berhasrat untuk makan ini dan itu setelah suaminya berangkat, maka kali ini sebaliknya. Bahkan saat asisten rumah tangganya yang bernama Stine Lundager Kjærsfeldt datang dengan membawa _frikadeller*_ dari daging sapi yang entah kenapa jadi makanan favoritnya sejak sembuh dari _morning sickness_ (lebih tepatnya makanan favorit Lykke mengingat Yixing punya kecenderungan tidak makan daging semasa belum hamil), Yixing sama sekali tak menunjukkan minat.

Wajah manis Yixing yang terlihat lesu tentu saja menghadirkan tanda tanya besar dalam benak Stine. Perempuan Denmark berambut pirang stroberi itu tampak mengerutkan kening kala memperhatikan nyonyanya duduk bertopang dagu di meja makan. Maklum, biasanya Yixing bakal mengoceh dengan riang, mencoba untuk mempraktikkan kemampuan bahasa Denmark-nya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai meningkat meski tak jarang mengundang kekehan dari Stine lantaran pelafalannya belum sempurna atau masih terjadi kesalahan tata bahasa berupa kekeliruan penggunaan _det_ dan _den_.

" _Hvad skete der*, Madam_? _Anda kelihatan lesu hari ini."_

Stine memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Seperti biasa dia menggunakan bahasa Denmark, memenuhi permintaan Yixing sejak awal tahun ini untuk membiasakannya berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Denmark.

Yixing tidak menjawab pertanyaan Stine. Alih-alih menjawab, Yixing justru menggigit bibir, mendadak memasang tampang _nelangsa_ hingga kerutan di kening Stine semakin dalam dibuatnya.

" _Er du OK*?_ "

Sekarang Stine mulai khawatir. Maklum, Yixing sedang hamil dan Stine termasuk tipe _concern_ terhadap _mood swing_ ibu hamil yang seringkali tak tahu tempat maupun waktu.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_." Yixing sekonyong-konyong menyebutkan nama suaminya.

"Dia… Menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu yang sulit."

Oke, Stine paham sekarang. Yixing memilih langsung menggunakan bahasa Inggris, itu berarti masalahnya tidak sepele. Secara naluriah, Stine mengaktifkan 'moda siaga'. Segera saja dia menghentikan aktivitasnya membongkar penganan yang dibawanya dari rumah, lalu duduk di sebelah Yixing untuk bersiap mendengarkan penuturan nyonyanya.

"Maksud Anda?" Stine berinisiatif untuk beralih kode ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Dia cukup tahu diri, pasalnya sekarang Yixing pasti sedang tak berminat untuk mengasah kemampuannya berbahasa Denmark. Salah-salah Yixing malah semakin _badmood_ jika dia tetap berbahasa Denmark.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ …" Yixing kembali menyebutkan nama suaminya. "Dia… Menyuruhku mengembalikan hadiah pemberian Baekhyun _Unnie_."

Alis Stine yang berwarna cokelat sedikit terangkat begitu mendengar penuturan nyonyanya. Dia terkejut, tetapi cukup pengertian untuk tidak buru-buru bertanya. Stine tahu, Yixing membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa berbagi cerita dengan detail sehingga dia memilih untuk bersabar, menantikan kelanjutan cerita Yixing.

Kesabaran Stine berbuah manis. Yixing melanjutkan ceritanya kendati tersendat-sendat, memandu ujung telunjuk dan jari tengah Stine untuk diam-diam menarik selembar tisu dari kotak. Jaga-jaga, demikian menurut Stine lantaran dia melihat sepasang mata jernih milik nyonyanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Baju pemberian Baekhyun _Unnie_ terlalu mahal," Yixing memberitahu Stine. Sembari bercerita dia terus-menerus mengusap-usap perutnya yang buncit, merasakan bayinya—Lykke— bergerak-gerak di dalam sana. Gelisah, demikian yang dirasakan Yixing dari gerakan Lykke. Agaknya bayi 21 minggu itu tengah berbagi perasaan yang sama dengan sang bunda.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ merasa sangat keberatan. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan, tapi… Aku takut Baekhyun _Unnie_ tersinggung…"

Agak memusingkan untuk menentukan jenis ekspresi milik Stine Lundager selama dia menyimak cerita Yixing, pasalnya ada beragam ekspresi yang terpeta di wajahnya dan terus berubah-ubah. Kaget, kesal, simpati, juga iba. Terakhir dia memasang tampang prihatin, mengiringi akhir cerita Yixing.

"Terus terang saja," Stine memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara setelah memastikan Yixing benar-benar telah selesai bercerita, "saya kesal dengan sikap suami Anda, _Madam_ , tapi di sisi lain sepertinya saya bisa memahami kenapa Mr Kim bersikap demikian."

Bagai ikan melahap umpan, Yixing langsung menoleh ke arah Stine. Baik raut wajah maupun tatapan matanya seolah-olah melayangkan pertanyaan, _"Maksudmu?"_

" _Madam_ Byun membelikan Anda hadiah yang sangat mahal. Mr Kim bilang itu berlebihan, tetapi menurut saya bukan itu yang sebenarnya dipermasalahkan Mr Kim. Kalau menurut saya, ini menurut saya ya, _Madam_ , menurut _sudut pandang_ _saya,_ " Stine sejenak memberikan penekanan saat mengatakan _'sudut pandang saya'_ , "Mr Kim mungkin merasa semacam 'dilangkahi'. Hadiah semahal itu seharusnya lebih pantas diberikan oleh seseorang yang sangat spesial. Suami, misalnya, bukan sahabat."

Yixing kelihatan bingung. "Dilangkahi? Tapi kenapa Joonmyeon _Oppa_ harus merasa dilangkahi? Joonmyeon _Oppa_ bukan tipe orang yang senang memberiku hadiah."

Agaknya Yixing tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja menyebutkan salah satu kekurangan Joonmyeon sebagai pasangan. Tampangnya benar-benar polos saat mengatakan itu, sampai-sampai Stine tak kuasa menahan senyum.

"Nah, itu dia, _Madam_ ," Stine menanggapi sambil berusaha menahan geli. "Suami Anda itu bisa jadi merasa tersindir begitu mengetahui sahabat istrinya justru memberikan hadiah yang mungkin terpikirkan olehnya saja pun tidak."

Katakanlah Stine Lundager ini frontal, tapi rasanya sah-sah saja mengingat Stine tahu persis bahwa suami Yixing bukan tipe pria yang royal terhadap pasangan. Memberikan istrinya hadiah sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Kim Joonmyeon menurut penilaian Stine. Stine masih belum lupa episode Yixing rajin bertanya soal selisih harga di beberapa supermarket demi mengepaskan anggaran yang ditetapkan suaminya, juga episode Yixing rajin meminta pendapatnya soal memadu-padankan _dress_ dan _cardigan_ yang bakal dipakainya ke acara-acara resmi agar tidak kentara kalau dia memakai _dress_ yang itu-itu saja. Pelit, demikian deskripsi yang paling tepat untuk suami Yixing menurut Stine.

Kali ini Yixing tampak kaget, menunjukkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak berpikir sampai ke situ.

"Suami Anda itu mungkin mengalami semacam _shock therapy_." Stine sama sekali tak ingin kehilangan momentum untuk membantu Yixing melihat permasalahan yang dihadapinya melalui sudut pandang yang berbeda.

"Sekarang begini saja, _Madam_. Anda turuti saja kemauan Mr Kim. Saya tahu beliau tipe yang _saklek_. Akan repot kalau Anda menolak. Anda turuti saja kemauan beliau. Temui _Madam_ Byun dan jelaskan apa adanya. Saya yakin _Madam_ Byun pasti bisa mengerti situasi Anda," usul Stine.

"Tapi…" Yixing berubah muram. "Aku tidak enak hati padanya."

"Dia pasti bisa mengerti, _Madam_ ," Stine membesarkan hati Yixing. "Saya yakin itu. _Madam_ Byun tidak akan menempatkan Anda dalam posisi yang sulit jika dia sudah tahu situasi yang Anda hadapi setelah menerima hadiahnya."

Yixing diam saja, agaknya tengah berpikir.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Madam_. Jangan terlalu risau. Lagipula kalau bajunya dikembalikan, _Madam_ Byun bisa memakainya kapan-kapan, bukan? Tidak akan sia-sia," dia menambahkan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal baju," Stine tiba-tiba menjentikkan jari, "kemarin Anda jadi beli banyak baju?"

Stine kembali menunjukkan sisi pengertian yang dimilikinya dengan cara mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Menyasar perihal koleksi baju baru Yixing menjadi satu-satunya ide yang terlintas dalam benak Stine saat ini. Kebetulan kemarin memang Yixing memberitahunya soal agenda membeli baju. Maklum, baju-baju lama Yixing yang rata-rata berukuran S jelas bukan pilihan tepat untuk dipakai dalam kondisi hamil jelang enam bulan seperti saat ini.

Jika yang diharapkan Stine dari peralihan topik pembicaraan adalah Yixing yang terlihat sedikit lebih ceria, maka dia salah besar. Yixing tetap muram. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan enggan seraya menjawab, "Tidak jadi beli."

Detik itu juga, Stine menyesali topik baru yang dia pilih. Apa daya, nampaknya muram masih enggan meninggalkan Si Manis Yixing saat ini.

-000-

Kelasnya di _K_ _ø_ _benhavns Sprogcenter_ alias _Copenhagen Language Center_ yang diisi lima belas orang bukan main ceria pada sesi pembelajaran kali ini. Ingeborg Østergaard Antonsen selaku instruktur benar-benar sukses mengocok perut seisi kelas lewat materi seputar humor Denmark dan mendapat respon tak kalah konyol dari 'badut-badut kelas' semacam Dmitry Khodorkovsky alias Mitya dari Novosibirsk, Siberia, hingga Mehmet Yilmaz yang asli Bodrum, Turki. Bahkan suasana sempat gaduh ketika beberapa murid diminta menceritakan lelucon khas negara masing-masing. Sayang, segenap keceriaan dan guyonan yang menghidupkan suasana kelas ini gagal total memengaruhi _mood_ Yixing.

Yixing lebih banyak diam, padahal biasanya dia selalu berusaha untuk aktif di kelas baik dengan cara menjawab pertanyaan instrukturnya maupun menyampaikan pendapat dalam sesi diskusi. Dia menolak dengan halus saat Ingeborg memintanya menceritakan lelucon khas Tiongkok, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pandai menceritakan lelucon. Diamnya terus berlangsung sampai kelas berakhir. Bahkan ketika Ingeborg mengumumkan bahwa minggu depan akan diadakan _field trip_ selama dua hari ke Odense, Yixing sama sekali tak terlihat antusias.

Yixing masih betah diam ketika Ingeborg keluar dari ruangan pada pukul 12.30 waktu Copenhagen, berkebalikan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang langsung ramai membahas rencana _field trip_ ke Odense, kecuali mungkin Annette van Nistelrooy dan Mireille Chastain—sahabat karibnya. Alih-alih ikut ramai membahas rencana _field trip_ , Annette dan Mireille lebih memilih untuk menghambur ke bangku Yixing. Kekhawatiran tampak jelas terpeta di wajah Annette dan Mireille kala tatapan mereka menjelajahi sosok manis Yixing yang duduk di barisan belakang. Maklum, hari ini Yixing benar-benar lain dari biasanya. Mulai dari pilihan bangkunya di deretan paling belakang, wajah murung dan kepasifan yang diperlihatkannya sepanjang kelas, sampai dengan tas belanja berlabel Valentino yang ditentengnya ke dalam kelas. Sebagai sahabat Yixing, baik Annette maupun Mireille tahu persis bahwa Yixing bukan tipe pengabdi barang-barang _branded_. Ayolah, mereka bertiga bahkan pernah beramai-ramai mengobrak-abrik tumpukan baju _second hand_ yang dijual seharga 240 _krone_ per kilo di Genbrug!

"Poppy, kau baik-baik saja?" Annette Si Jangkung tanpa basa-basi langsung menanyai Yixing. Sepert biasa, dia memanggil Yixing dengan panggilan sayang alih-alih nama asli. Poppy dari kata _pop_ yang berarti boneka dalam bahasa Belanda.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Iya, _Poup_ _é_ _e_. Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau diam terus dan kelihatan lesu. Ada apa? Kenapa?" Mireille menyambung. Sama seperti Annette, Mireille juga lebih senang memanggil Yixing dengan panggilan sayang: _poup_ _é_ _e_ alias boneka dalam bahasa Perancis.

Yixing menatap kedua sahabatnya itu bergantian. Dalam hati dia mengeluh. Sejatinya hari ini dia berencana untuk meminta Annette dan Mireille menemaninya membeli baju baru. Sayang seribu sayang, rencana itu gagal total lantaran Yixing terpaksa mengemban misi berat dari Joonmyeon: mengembalikan baju pemberian Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok," Yixing menjawab dengan berat hati. Bibirnya yang ranum mengulas senyum, kentara benar dipaksakan hingga lesung pipitnya tampak samar-samar. Dia bukan pembohong yang baik. Yixing tahu benar akan hal itu, tapi dia sadar bahwa menceritakan masalahnya kepada Annette dan Mireille tidaklah bijaksana. Cukup Stine saja yang tahu, demikian menurut Yixing.

"Jangan bohong, Poppy. Kau kelihatan murung sejak masuk kelas." Mata biru pucat milik Annette tampak berkilat curiga, mengiringi nada bicaranya yang tegas. Kebetulan Annette ini paling tidak senang menghadapi orang yang tidak mau berterus terang. Dia termasuk tipe frontal, blak-blakan, juga sangat jujur dalam bertutur.

"Kami khawatir, tahu." Noni Belanda yang punya tinggi badan 185 senti itu menambahkan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja Yixing dengan sebatang bolpoin.

"Apa kau tidak ingin cerita pada kami? Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu." Berbeda dengan Annette, Mireille bicara dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Dibandingkan Annette, dara asal Bordeaux ini memang lebih kalem kendati saat marah justru bisa lebih _bawel_ dan horor dari Si Noni Belanda.

Yixing tahu Annette dan Mireille benar-benar tulus. Kalau khawatir ya khawatir sungguhan, sama sekali bukan pencitraan, sok perhatian. Mereka teman-teman yang baik dan perhatian, tapi kali ini Yixing benar-benar tak bisa menceritakan masalahnya pada mereka berdua. Tentu saja Yixing jadi merasa tak enak hati pada mereka berdua, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia tak punya pilihan lain!

Maka dengan berat hati Yixing terpaksa mengaku, "Maaf, aku memang sedang ada masalah, tapi aku tidak bisa cerita pada kalian. Aku harap kalian bisa mengerti."

Dia tidak menunggu reaksi kedua sahabatnya, lebih memilih untuk memasukkan buku dan alat tulis ke dalam ransel MCM-nya yang berwarna ungu. Gerakan jari-jemari lentiknya begitu tergesa-gesa hingga Annette dan Mireille sejenak bertukar pandang dengan kening berkerut.

"Kelihatannya kau buru-buru sekali, Poppy." Annette berkomentar. Tak diduga-duga, tangannya yang terbilang kekar untuk ukuran perempuan bergerak cepat membantu Yixing membereskan barang-barangnya tanpa diminta, berdua dengan Mireille.

"Ehm, ya. Aku ada urusan," Yixing menjawab. Sungguh, makin tidak enak hati saja rasanya melihat Annette dan Mireille bahkan tak segan untuk membantunya berkemas seperti ini.

"Apa tidak makan siang dulu?" Mireille bertanya. "Kudengar hari ini menunya masakan khas Aalborg."

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti saja aku makan di jalan," tolaknya dengan halus. "Maaf, hari ini tidak bisa makan siang bersama kalian."

"Tidak apa," balas Annette cepat. "Toh kelihatannya urusanmu sangat mendesak."

Annette cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memaksa Yixing bercerita, juga tidak beritikad menahan Yixing. Diam-diam dia memberikan isyarat lewat tatapan mata kepada Mireille. Melalui tatapan matanya, Annette seolah mengatakan, _"Biarkan saja. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri."_

Mireille pada dasarnya memang peka sekaligus perhatian, tak heran diam-diam dia mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Annette sebagai ganti jawaban, _"ya, aku tahu"._

Duo Belanda-Perancis itu tak berusaha menahan Yixing ketika Yixing mencangklong tasnya seraya bangkit berdiri dari kursi. Bahkan ketika Yixing meraih tas belanja Valentino yang disimpannya di laci, Annette dan Mireille memilih tak berkomentar apa pun kendati tatapan mereka kentara benar penasaran terhadap tas yang dimaksud.

"Aku pergi dulu." Yixing berpamitan, tak lupa mengulas senyum yang menyiratkan permohonan maaf pada kedua sahabatnya. "Sampai bertemu besok."

"Ya, sampai bertemu besok, Poppy. Hati-hati di jalan," Annette mendahului Mireille untuk merespon.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan jalan cepat-cepat, kasihan Lykke," Mireille menimpali.

Yixing mengangguk dua kali sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mejanya. Dalam hati dia berjanji bakal mentraktir Annette dan Mireille masing-masing satu _cup Americano_ sebagai permintaan maaf, mungkin nanti saat mengajak mereka membeli baju baru. Ah, lupakan dulu urusan baju baru. Setidaknya Yixing masih punya stok kemeja longgar berbahan flanel hasil buruannya di Genbrug bersama Mireille dan Annette tahun lalu, salah satunya yang tengah dia pakai saat ini. Baju baru bisa menyusul. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengembalikan _dress_ Valentino di tangannya kepada Byun Baekhyun!

Sesampainya diluar kelas, Yixing bergegas mengirimkan pesan kepada Baekhyun via KaTalk untuk meminta waktunya bertemu sebentar.

 **Baekhyunee Unnie**

 _Baekhyun-ah, siang ini sibuk tidak?_

 _Bisa bertemu sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan._

 _ **Siang ini? Tidak sibuk, kok.**_

 _ **Boleh. Mau bertemu di mana?**_

 _Di kantormu saja yang dekat dari kampusku._

 _ **OK Xingxing**_

Kelegaan terpancar dalam sorot mata Yixing begitu dia menerima balasan dari Baekhyun. Yixing lega mengetahui Baekhyun ada di kantornya sekarang. Setidaknya Yixing tak perlu mengejarnya sampai ke rumah. Meski mereka tetangga satu apartemen, Yixing merasa lebih baik mengembalikan hadiah Baekhyun di kantor alih-alih di rumah. Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, meski nyonya glamor itu sama-sama berstatus istri diplomat sepertinya, Baekhyun memiliki profesi sebagai _entrepreneur_ sehingga acapkali sibuk di kantor untuk mengurus bisnisnya. Mantan model internasional itu menekuni bisnis _jewellery_ dengan _brand_ Eris yang mengusung konsep etnik, tepatnya Korea. Bisnis Baekhyun terbilang bagus. Bahkan salah satu putri Kerajaan Denmark—Putri Marie—kabarnya termasuk salah satu penggemar produk-produk Eris. Maka dari itu, jangan heran jika Baekhyun enteng saja membelikan _dress_ Valentino seharga 27.000 _krone_ untuk Yixing.

Kantor Baekhyun berlokasi di Værnedamsvej, sebuah _shopping street_ terkenal di Kotamadya Frederiksberg. Berhubung Værnedamsvej berada di perbatasan Frederiksberg dengan Distrik Vesterbro yang merupakan distrik tempat kampus _Copenhagen Language Center_ berlokasi, Yixing lebih memilih naik bus untuk pergi ke sana. Beruntunglah ada kartu _Rejsekort_ yang bisa digunakan untuk membayar ongkos berbagai sarana transportasi yang ada di Copenhagen, mulai dari bus, metro, hingga _S-Tog_ ( _S-train_ ). Maklum, sehari-hari kartu _Rejsekort_ Yixing paling banter digunakan untuk bolak-balik apartemen—kampus naik _S-Tog_.

Sejatinya bus bukan sarana transportasi favorit Yixing di Copenhagen ini. Ketimbang bus, Yixing jauh lebih suka naik sepeda. Sayang, saat ini dia sedang mengandung sehingga naik sepeda bukan opsi yang tepat untuk mengunjungi Værnedamsvej, padahal jarak yang ditempuh dari kampusnya di Valdemarsgade 16 ke Værnedamsvej lumayan dekat, hanya sekitar 1,5 km.

"Lykke bantu Mama berdoa supaya nanti _Tante_ Baekkie tidak tersinggung, ya," Yixing berbicara pelan pada bayi dalam kandungannya selagi bus yang mengangkutnya melaju menuju Frederiksberg. Seperti biasa, selagi bicara dia tak lupa memberikan usapan sayang di perut untuk Lykke.

"Mudah-mudahan _Tante_ Baekkie bisa mengerti keadaan Mama."

Sebuah tendangan kecil dari dalam perut menyambutnya. Yixing tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu apa maksud tendangan kecil Lykke barusan. Menurut _feeling-_ nya sebagai seorang ibu, tendangan kecil dari Lykke bermakna 'ya'. Dengan kata lain, Lykke mengiyakan permintaannya untuk berdoa agar _Tante_ Baekkie tidak tersinggung mendapati hadiahnya dikembalikan. Buah hatinya itu benar-benar penuh pengertian. Yixing tak henti-henti bersyukur bisa memilikinya.

" _Mange tak, min pige*_. _Uri_ Lykke memang selalu bisa mengerti Mama. _Elsker dig*_ , Kim Lykke."

Hatinya terasa lebih tenang berkat dukungan dari buah hatinya tercinta, bahkan ketika bus yang ditumpanginya sampai di Frederiksberg setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar tujuh menit. Yixing pun bergegas turun di halte terdekat dari Værnedamsvej. Dari halte dia tinggal berjalan kaki untuk menemukan galeri berlogo Eris dan Yixing sama sekali tak keberatan, pasalnya Værnedamsvej menawarkan pesona _shopping street_ yang memanjakan mata lewat deretan bangunan cantik berupa kafe, restoran, galeri, dan lain-lain. Untuk sesaat Yixing bisa menghibur diri lewat pemandangan yang terhampar di depan matanya, menikmati momen menjadi turis.

Perasaan tegang mendadak hadir menyapa Yixing begitu langkah kakinya melewati pintu kaca milik Eris. Saking tegangnya, Yixing nyaris kesulitan membalas senyum seorang pramuniaga pemilik rambut sewarna jagung yang menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, No—Nyonya?" Dia cepat-cepat meralat begitu tatapannya jatuh pada perut Yixing yang buncit. Maklum, tampang Yixing itu begitu belia, tak heran banyak yang terkecoh dan bahkan merasa aneh melihat 'bocah' sepertinya sedang mengandung.

Si Pramuniaga memilih bahasa Inggris untuk berkomunikasi dengan Yixing, pastinya karena menyesuaikan ciri fisik Yixing yang seratus persen Asia Timur.

"Saya… _Ehm_ … Ingin bertemu Nyonya Baekhyun Byun," Yixing menjawab, sedikit gugup.

"Maksud Anda Nyonya Berenice Byun?" Si Pramuniaga mengerutkan kening.

Yixing baru ingat bahwa Baekhyun memiliki nama Barat, yakni Berenice. Cepat-cepat dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, maksud saya Nyonya Berenice Byun. Baekhyun, itu nama Korea-nya."

"Apakah Anda sudah membuat janji bertemu dengan beliau?" Si Pramuniaga lagi-lagi mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Sudah," jawab Yixing cepat. "Tolong sampaikan pada beliau, Zhang Yixing ingin bertemu."

"Baiklah," Si Pramuniaga menyahut. "Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Yixing mengangguk. Sementara Si Pramuniaga pergi untuk memberitahu Baekhyun, Yixing memilih untuk melihat-lihat koleksi Eris. Dalam hati dia mengagumi desain dari setiap produk yang dipamerkan di galeri ini. Eris menyuguhkan nuansa etnik Korea yang begitu kental dalam setiap desainnya. Yixing paling menyukai salah satu bros yang menggunakan batu giok hijau sebagai pemanis. Terlihat begitu cantik sekaligus elegan di matanya. Yixing pun bertekad untuk membelinya jika nanti dia punya cukup uang. Apa daya, bros itu dibanderol dengan harga 8.500 _krone._ Paling tidak Yixing harus menabung uang saku dari Joonmyeon sekitar setahun, baru dia bisa membelinya.

"Xingxing!"

Suara nyaring milik seorang perempuan tahu-tahu menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Sontak Yixing kembali merasakan tegang, terlebih ketika mendapati sosok yang serupa dengan _burlesque dancer_ merangkap model dan pengusaha asal Amerika bernama Dita Von Teese tampak menghampirinya dengan raut wajah ceria. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun?

Bahkan penampilan Baekhyun yang serba _vintage_ ala Dita Von Teese dengan _pencil skirt_ hitam yang mempertegas bentuk pinggul dan _bodysuit_ Fifi Chachnil berwarna putih gagal memukau Yixing. Yixing terlalu tegang sampai-sampai sosok Baekhyun justru seolah menjelma Maleficent alih-alih Dita Von Teese, tak peduli Baekhyun sengaja menata rambutnya dengan model _round curl_ ala tahun 50an, benar-benar 11-12 dengan Dita Von Teese.

"Ayo ke ruanganku. Kita mengobrol di sana. Kebetulan aku baru saja beli _sm_ _ø_ _rrebr_ _ød*_ untuk makan siang. Kita makan bersama."

Yixing meneguk ludah. Sambutan Baekhyun benar-benar ramah dan hangat, sungguh membuatnya tak enak hati. Dia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Baekhyun begitu melihat—

"Xingxing? Apa yang kaubawa?"

Wajah manis milik Zhang Yixing berubah pias, mengiringi tatapan milik Byun Baekhyun yang tertuju pada tas belanja berlabel Valentino di tangannya.

-000-

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Baekhyun."

Yixing tampak memelas. Susah payah dia mencoba menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya. Selagi bicara dia tak berani menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya. Saat ini dia dan Baekhyun berada di dalam ruang kerja Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terasa mencekam, pasalnya sosok Byun Baekhyun yang ceria mendadak lenyap, digantikan sosok yang diam seperti patung dengan tatapan mata terpancang pada tas belanja Valentino di atas meja.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ merasa keberatan. Aku… Aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa tidak berkenan. Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku hanya _—_ "

"Aku mengerti."

Yixing kaget. Suara Baekhyun ibarat dentam lonceng gereja Lutheran di seberang apartemennya, memandunya untuk terdiam saat itu juga. Meneguk ludah, Yixing memberanikan diri menatap Baekhyun dan dia terkejut mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah memberitahuku via KaTalk tadi, soal kau bakal mengembalikan baju pemberianku."

Baekhyun mendadak tersenyum. Bisa dipastikan efeknya tentu saja mengejutkan Yixing.

"Suamimu minta tolong pada Chanyeol untuk membantu memberikan pengertian padaku, _in case_ aku tersinggung gara-gara kau datang mengembalikan _dress_ pemberianku. _Aigoo_ , Xingxing, suamimu itu benar-benar idealis, ya. Di satu sisi aku salut, tapi di sisi lain aku kesal. Apa salahnya sih, memberikan hadiah untuk sahabat sendiri? Tapi ya, sudahlah. Aku juga tak mau menempatkanmu dalam posisi sulit."

Yixing menggigit bibir. Perasaannya campur aduk. Kaget, malu, juga tak enak hati. Urusan baju saja sampai melibatkan para suami. Sungguh, Yixing tidak bisa untuk tidak menilai bahwa suaminya benar-benar berlebihan. Oke, Joonmyeon memang bilang kalau dia bakal meminta tolong pada suami Baekhyun untuk membantu memberikan pengertian pada Baekhyun soal baju yang dikembalikan Yixing, tapi Yixing pikir Joonmyeon bakal mempertimbangkannya lagi dan syukur-syukur membatalkannya.

Berbeda dengan Yixing yang memasang raut wajah tak enak hati, raut wajah Baekhyun secara mengejutkan justru tampak kembali ceria seperti saat menyambut kedatangan Yixing tadi. Dia bahkan terkekeh dengan geli, seakan-akan baru saja melihat Yixing ber- _aegyo._

" _Aigoo_ , Xingxing! Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Aku tidak marah, kok, sungguh!" Kekehannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tawa renyah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah, tersinggung atau semacamnya. Aku malah jadi tidak enak hati padamu. Pastinya suasana di rumah jadi tak enak gara-gara pemberianku ini. _I'm so sorry_ , Xingxing."

Baekhyun sekonyong-konyong bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian menempatkan diri duduk di sebelah Yixing, merangkul bahu Si Manis dengan hangat.

"Kau sungguh tidak marah?" Yixing kentara benar tak percaya menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun, juga mendengar suara tawanya. Bahkan dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan kalau dia memang tak salah lihat, juga sempat ingin mengorek telinganya sendiri untuk memastikan kalau suara tawa yang tadi dia dengar memang suara Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja," balas Baekhyun santai. Dia tampak geli melihat ekspresi Yixing. "Kau bisa menilai sendiri, kira-kira aku bohong atau tidak."

Yixing menatap sahabatnya lurus-lurus, tepat pada sepasang manik cokelat cemerlang milik Baekhyun. Rupanya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berbohong. Yixing tak menemukan jejak-jejak amarah di dalam tatapannya. Baekhyun masih seperti Baekhyun yang kemarin, yang ceria dan ramah. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak marah maupun tersinggung. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus meralat prinsip 'pantang ditolak' yang selama ini dijunjungnya tinggi-tinggi, toh nyatanya sekarang dia bisa menerima bahwa pemberiannya ditolak Yixing.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku berbohong?" Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. Seulas senyum yang sarat kelegaan terukir di bibirnya yang ranum, memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang dalam.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Memang tidak, _aigoo_." Baekhyun meninju bahu Yixing main-main. "Sudahlah, kita lupakan saja persoalan _dress_ ini." Dia menunjuk tas belanja di meja.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita makan _sm_ _ø_ _rrebr_ _ø_ _d_. Kau belum makan siang, bukan?"

"Belum," jawab Yixing jujur. Mendadak dia merasa sangat lapar, juga kembali mendapatkan selera makannya.

"Bagus. Soalnya aku memang sengaja pesan dua porsi. Kita makan _sm_ _ø_ _rrebr_ _ø_ _d_ ya, Lykke? Lykke mau, 'kan?" Tanpa permisi, Baekhyun menyentuhkan tangannya di perut Yixing, mengusapnya lembut.

" _Tante_ Baekkie beli _sm_ _ø_ _rrebr_ _ø_ _d_ paling enak di Værnedamsvej, Lykke. Kau pasti suka. Tenang saja. _Tante_ pesan yang pakai daging domba, bukan daging babi. Lykke tidak perlu khawatir," ocehnya riang. Baekhyun sengaja menyebut-nyebut soal pilihan daging, pasalnya dia tahu Yixing mengalami alergi daging babi sejak mengandung Lykke.

Nyonya glamor yang hari ini menjelma 'kembaran' Dita Von Teese itu sejenak mengamati perut buncit Yixing lewat tatapannya yang melembut sebelum tangan lentiknya yang tampak heboh berkat _nail art_ bertemakan bunga ros bergerak meraih bungkusan lain di atas meja. Sebuah bungkusan berlabel salah satu restoran terkenal di Værnedamsvej, menunjukkan kelas seorang Byun Baekhyun dari Eris.

"Nah, Lykke. Saatnya makan."

Sementara Baekhyun membongkar isi bungkusan, Yixing lagi-lagi mengulas senyum. Kali ini senyumnya teramat mans, mengiringi kehangatan yang pelan-pelan menyusup masuk ke dalam hatinya berkat rasa pengertian dan ketulusan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Sepertinya Yixing perlu berterima kasih pada Joonmyeon atas inisiatifnya meminta tolong pada Park Chanyeol untuk 'menjinakkan' sahabatnya yang satu ini. Yixing harus mengakui bahwa Baekhyun belum tentu _legowo_ seperti ini jika Chanyeol selaku suaminya tidak turun tangan membantu memberikan pengertian. Ah, sudahlah. Tidak penting siapa yang paling berjasa di sini. Yang paling penting bagi Yixing saat ini adalah Baekhyun tidak tersinggung atau marah. _Hurrah!_

-000-

Yixing tengah menerima telepon dari Annette ketika dia kedatangan tamu tak terduga di apartemennya sore ini, tak lama setelah Stine pamit pulang. Tamunya tak lain tak bukan adalah Huang Zitao, istri diplomat Tiongkok yang bernama Wu Yifan. Dia seorang nyonya diplomat bertubuh menjulang yang punya _style_ sebelas-dua belas dengan Baekhyun, tetapi bedanya Huang Zitao menghindari _heavy make-up_. Sore ini dia tampil menawan dengan _midi dress_ selutut berwarna pirus, sesaat menciptakan ilusi seolah-olah dia baru saja meloncat keluar dari halaman depan Harper's Bazaar atau Vogue.

" _Jiejie_!"

Yixing tak dapat menutupi kegembiraannya menyambut kedatangan Zitao. Tanpa sungkan dipeluknya saudara setanah air yang tinggi menjulang itu dan dibalas dengan pelukan yang tak kalah hangat serta kekehan kecil dari Zitao.

" _Meimei,_ lama tidak bertemu." Zitao pun terlihat tak kalah gembira bertemu Yixing. Sepasang matanya yang berkantung tebal dan gelap bak mata panda tampak berbinar, menunjukkan ketulusannya.

"Kabarmu baik? Lykke bagaimana? Dia sehat-sehat saja, 'kan?" Tatapannya perlahan tertuju pada perut buncit Yixing.

"Aku dan Lykke sehat-sehat saja, _Jie_ , puji Tuhan," jawab Yixing riang seraya mengelus perutnya sendiri. Dirasakannya Lykke bergerak-gerak dengan aktif di dalam sana. Agaknya Si Kecil juga tak kalah antusias menyambut bibi Tiongkok-nya yang satu ini.

"Syukurlah. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya," komentar Zitao dengan ketulusan yang tak sanggup ditutup-tutupi.

Yixing tersenyum manis. Kedua tangannya perlahan menggamit Zitao, membimbingnya menuju sofa ruang tamu. " _Jiejie_ kapan sampai di Copenhagen? Kukira masih seminggu lagi di Tiongkok."

"Aku sampai kemarin sore," jawab Zitao seraya duduk. "Maunya sih seminggu lagi di Tiongkok, tapi apa daya Sophia malah mendrama, tidak mau masuk sekolah. Yifan _Ge_ mengaku kewalahan, apalagi Sophia tak mau menurut pada Johanne, asisten rumah tangga kami. Mau tak mau aku harus mempercepat kepulanganku," bebernya.

"Wah, Sophia pastinya sangat merindukan mamanya," Yixing berkomentar. "Ah, ya. _Jiejie_ mau minum apa?" Dia buru-buru bangkit berdiri.

"Nanti saja." Zitao menahan tangan Yixing. "Aku belum haus."

"Baiklah." Yixing kembali duduk. "Ngomong-ngomong, kondisi ayah _Jiejie_ bagaimana? Sudah membaik?" Yixing kembali bertanya. Kali ini tampangnya sedikit khawatir. Dia masih ingat persis bahwa dua minggu yang lalu Zitao meneleponnya sambil menangis, mengabarkan bahwa dia harus pulang ke Tiongkok lantaran ayahnya harus menjalani operasi jantung.

"Puji Tuhan, kondisinya semakin baik dari hari ke hari," Zitao memberikan jawabannya dengan nada penuh syukur. "Operasinya berhasil dan beliau seperti terlahir kembali. Malah beliau menyuruhku cepat-cepat kembali ke Copenhagen. Kasihan Zhuyi, Sophia, dan Yifan _Ge_ katanya," tambahnya seraya terkekeh.

Yixing tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Zitao. "Syukurlah, _Jie_. Turut lega," komentar Yixing.

Zitao membalas senyuman Yixing dengan tak kalah manis sebelum tangannya yang tak kalah lentik dari tangan Yixing meraih tas kertas bawaannya yang semula dia letakkan di sofa, persis di sebelahnya.

"Nah, berhubung aku baru kembali dari kampung halaman," bibirnya yang dipulas warna _red velvet_ itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum, "ini oleh-oleh untukmu."

Yixing terkejut mendapati tangan milik Zitao menyodorkan tas tersebut padanya. Terus terang dia agak trauma dengan kejadian Baekhyun kemarin hingga mematung memandangi tas tersebut.

" _Meimei_?" Zitao mengerutkan kening lantaran Yixing tak bergeming. "Ini untukmu."

Kebingungan mulai menyergap Yixing. Di satu sisi dia masih agak trauma, khawatir Zitao memberinya hadiah 'wah' yang bisa memicu Joonmyeon menurunkan titah untuk mengembalikan, tetapi di sisi lain dia memiliki keinginan untuk menerimanya. Zitao bilang isi dari tas di tangannya adalah oleh-oleh dari kampung halaman. Bagi Zhang Yixing, Tiongkok yang merupakan kampung halamannya merupakan salah satu bagian hidupnya yang paling berharga. Paspor dan KTP miliknya yang kini telah berstempel _Daehanminguk*_ baginya hanyalah lembar-lembar kertas. Meski dia menghargai Republik Korea sebagai negeri adopsinya, tanah air keduanya, selamanya perasaan cinta seorang Zhang Yixing terhadap Tiongkok tak akan pudar. Zhang Yixing tetap orang Tiongkok. Dia selalu mengingatkan dirinya akan hal itu.

" _Meimei_? Yixing?"

Suara Zitao yang memanggil namanya segera menyadarkan Yixing dari lamunan. Yixing sedikit gelagapan, tetapi untungnya dia cepat-cepat menguasai diri.

" _Jie_."

"Kenapa bengong?" tanya Zitao heran. "Ini untukmu. Oleh-oleh dari Tiongkok. Bukan sesuatu yang spesial, tapi kuharap kau tidak keberatan menerimanya. Siapa tahu bisa menjadi pelipur disaat kau rindu Tiongkok."

' _Bukan sesuatu yang spesial.'_

Baiklah. Sekarang rasa percaya diri Yixing mulai bangkit. Zitao bilang oleh-olehnya bukan sesuatu yang spesial, jadi aman-aman saja untuk menerimanya, bukan?

Perlahan, Yixing mengulurkan tangannya, menerima tas yang disodorkan Zitao.

" _Jiejie_ kenapa repot-repot memberiku oleh-oleh segala?" Dia berbasa-basi meski dalam hati merasa senang sekaligus penasaran terhadap isi dari tas tersebut.

"Repot apanya? Sama sekali tidak," balas Zitao enteng. "Bukalah, _Meimei_. Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang pilihanku. Kalau tidak cocok, nanti biar kutukar."

Zitao ini benar-benar unik. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Yixing menghadapi orang yang bersedia menerima penukaran oleh-oleh! Mendengar oleh-olehnya bisa ditukar, Yixing tentu saja senang. Bukan apa-apa, setidaknya dia bisa minta ditukar dengan yang lebih sederhana jika ternyata isi dalam tas terlalu 'wah' dan rawan menginspirasi Joonmyeon untuk memberikan titah terberat di dunia ini: mengembalikan hadiah kepada dia yang memberi.

Sepasang mata indah Yixing mendadak membola ketika jari-jemari lentiknya mengeluarkan salah satu isi tas pemberian Zitao.

" _Jie_ , ini…" Tatapannya beralih pada Zitao yang tengah mengulas senyum di bibir.

"Sutra, ya," Zitao menjawab pertanyaan yang disampaikan Yixing lewat tatapan mata.

"Salah satu pamanku kebetulan perajin sutra. Setiap aku pulang kampung pasti dia memberiku beberapa meter untuk oleh-oleh, soalnya dia tahu aku hobi menjahitkan baju untuk acara-acara resmi. Waktu pulang kemarin aku ingat kau, jadi kuputuskan untuk memberikan sutra sebagai oleh-oleh. Panjangnya dua setengah meter. Lumayan, bisa kaubuat _dress_ untuk menghadiri jamuan," beber Zitao.

"Di Denmark ini sulit menemukan gaun yang eksotis, unik, lain dari yang lain. Aku seringkali iri melihat nyonya-nyonya diplomat Indonesia mengenakan _dress_ dari kain tradisional mereka, jadi aku terinspirasi untuk meniru mereka, menjahit _dress_ dari kain-kain Tiongkok ketimbang membeli gaun-gaun _branded_. Kebetulan aku sudah punya penjahit langganan di Vesterbro. Ongkos jahitnya lumayan terjangkau pula. Kalau _Meimei_ mau, nanti kukenalkan padanya," dia berpromosi.

Yixing sedikit lambat mencerna penuturan Zitao lantaran terlalu terpukau pada kain sutra di tangannya. Demi apa, Zitao memberinya kain sutra asli Tiongkok yang begitu cantik. Bahkan warnanya adalah ungu, warna kesukaannya!

Otaknya yang sukses mencerna keseluruhan kalimat Zitao memberikan semangat yang lain lagi bagi Yixing. Yixing tiba-tiba saja tertarik untuk memiliki _dress_ dari kain sutra Tiongkok pemberian Zitao dan ingin segera menemui penjahit yang diceritakan Zitao. Sungguh, dia benar-benar menyukai pemberian Zitao ini sampai-sampai tak peduli pada harga kain sutra Tiongkok di pasaran. Peduli setan soal harga. Berhubung kain ini adalah kain sutra Tiongkok, bagi Yixing itu berarti harta karun yang terlalu sayang jika dilepas!

 _Hmm, sepertinya Yixing kita mulai melupakan trauma soal hadiah 'wah' dari seorang sahabat, Kawan._

"Di dalam tas masih ada lagi dan aku yakin bakal sama bergunanya dengan kain itu," kata Zitao. Dia tampak geli menyaksikan ekspresi takjub yang diperlihatkan Yixing.

Kalimat Zitao seketika memandu Yixing untuk meletakkan lipatan kain sutra ke pangkuannya, kemudian tangan lentiknya beralih merogoh isi tas. Sepasang mata indah Yixing lagi-lagi membola mendapati sepotong daster tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda, lagi-lagi dari kain sutra. Cantik sekali!

" _Jie_ , ini…" Yixing lagi-lagi menatap Zitao, tampak takjub.

"Spesial untukmu. Salah satu produk andalan pamanku, sangat laris-manis dipesan untuk hadiah bagi para ibu hamil. Longgar, tetapi cantik, nyaman dipakai. Aku yakin pasti berguna untukmu," jelas Zitao. "Perutmu sudah makin besar, _Meimei_ , memakai kaus seperti itu pastinya tak nyaman." Tatapannya beralih pada kaus Yixing yang terlihat sesak di bagian perut.

"Kasihan Lykke. Kau harus mulai mengenakan pakaian longgar," Zitao menasihati.

Yixing tersenyum malu. Duhai Zitao _Jiejie_ tersayang, Yixing _meimei_ -mu ini bukannya sengaja mengenakan kaus lamanya, melainkan karena dia belum sempat membeli baju-baju hamil!

Ngomong-ngomong soal baju hamil, bukankah pemberian Zitao ini berarti rezeki _nomplok_? Demi Tuhan, daster sutra pemberian Zitao benar-benar cantik! Yixing bahkan ingin memakainya sekarang juga. Pastinya nyaman sekali dipakai lantaran terasa sangat halus di kulit. Terlebih lagi, daster ini dibuat dari sutra Tiongkok. Mengenakan kain yang diproduksi tanah airnya bagi Yixing merupakan nilai plus, seakan-akan sanggup membawanya pada belai nostalgia akan kenangan-kenangan manis milik masa kecil hingga masa remajanya di Negeri Tirai Bambu itu.

Oke, sepertinya rasa nasionalisme Yixing berhasil menyingkirkan traumanya terhadap hadiah 'wah' dari seorang sahabat. Yixing bertekad tak akan mengembalikan pemberian Zitao ini. Lagipula dia yakin Joonmyeon tak bakal berkomentar banyak, toh harga kain yang diberikan Zitao pastinya masih jauh di bawah harga _dress_ Valentino pemberian Baekhyun.

" _Jie_ , ini bagus sekali!" Yixing tak sanggup menutupi kegembiraannya mendapatkan oleh-oleh spesial dari Zitao. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka." Senyum indah Zitao kembali mengembang. "Jangan lupa dipakai, ya."

"Pasti," sahut Yixing riang. "Pasti kupakai. Oh ya, _Jie_. Aku juga mau menjahitkan kain ini untuk dijadikan _dress_. Bolehlah kapan-kapan aku menemui penjahit langganan _Jiejie_." Telunjuk lentiknya terarah pada kain sutra di pangkuannya.

"Oh, dengan senang hati akan kuantar kau menemuinya. Hubungi saja aku kapan pun kau mau ke sana," balas Zitao antusias.

Yixing menggangguk dan tersenyum manis. Tampak lesung pipitnya tercetak sempurna di pipi kanan, mengiringi binar cantik di sepasang matanya yang indah. Mendadak dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan, persis anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan baru.

Dan Huang Zitao pun terlihat tak kalah cerah menyaksikan kegembiraan yang terpancar dari wajah manis menggemaskan milik Zhang Yixing, _meimei_ yang ditemuinya di Copenhagen ini.

-000-

Jika sore tadi Annette yang menelepon, maka sekarang giliran Mireille Chastain. Mireille menelepon saat Yixing tengah sibuk menata meja makan untuk persiapan makan malam. _Mademoiselle*_ asal Bordeaux itu agaknya benar-benar sehati dengan Annette, pasalnya pertanyaan yang diajukannya pada Yixing sama persis dengan yang diajukan oleh Annette sore tadi. Mulai dari menanyakan apakah masalah yang dihadapi Yixing sudah beres, sampai dengan pertanyaan diluar masalah Yixing.

" _Poupée, soal field trip ke Odense, apa kau mau ikut?"_

Yixing tersenyum geli. Bahkan pilihan katanya pun sama persis dengan Annette sore tadi!

"Aku harus bilang dulu pada suamiku," Yixing menjawab Mireille. "Masalahnya 'kan harus menginap. Aku harus dapat izin dari suamiku dulu."

" _Kuharap suamimu memberikan izin,"_ komentar Mireille. _"Tidak seru kalau kau tidak ikut, Poupée. Kita 'kan sudah biasa bertiga."_

"Mudah-mudahan saja, ya," balas Yixing. "Aku juga ingin ke Odense. Ingin lihat Egeskov Slot, juga Museum Andersen."

Mireille merespon lewat ocehan merdunya soal Odense, sayangnya suara merdu milik Nona Perancis itu harus terpotong lantaran Yixing berinisiatif mengakhiri percakapan. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Yixing mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka. Joonmyeon sudah pulang dan dia bermaksud menyambut suaminya itu.

Yixing bergegas meletakkan ponselnya sebelum menyambangi ruang tamu. Tampak olehnya Joonmyeon tengah mencopot sepatu. Seperti biasa Yixing menghampirinya, bersiap mengambil alih tas kerja Joonmyeon sebagai salah satu ritual wajibnya dalam rangka menjalankan peran sebagai sosok istri yang berbakti pada suami.

" _Oppa_ sudah pulang," Yixing menyapa Joonmyeon seperti biasa, memandu Joonmyeon untuk menolehkan kepala.

"Yixing- _ah_."

Namanya yang disebut dan satu kecupan di kening menjadi respon yang diterima Yixing dari suaminya, disusul usapan lembut tangan laki-laki itu di perutnya yang buncit. Ya, sejak kandungan Yixing bertambah besar, Joonmyeon memang tak segan untuk melakukan _skinship_ meski hanya sekadar kecupan di kening atau usapan lembut di perut istrinya. Agaknya Joonmyeon percaya bahwa _skinship_ antara dirinya dan Yixing bisa membawa dampak positif bagi Si Kecil Lykke. Setidaknya bayi dalam rahim Yixing itu bisa merasakan kedekatan di antara kedua orang tuanya.

Senyum manis menghiasi bibir ranum Yixing begitu bibir Joonmyeon menjauh dari keningnya. Dia memang selalu seperti itu, merasa senang dengan _skinship_ dari Joonmyeon. Bagaimana pun Yixing mulai mencintai Joonmyeon dan _skinship_ dari Joonmyeon membuatnya merasa yakin bahwa dia balas dicintai oleh suaminya yang berumur enam belas tahun lebih tua itu.

"Hari ini aku masak _dwenjang jjigae_ kesukaan _Oppa_ ," Yixing memberitahu suaminya seraya mengambil alih tas kerja milik laki-laki itu.

"Ada juga _frikadeller_ dari Stine."

Alih-alih menanggapi istrinya soal menu makan malam, Kim Joonmyeon justru diam. Diplomat tampan itu memilih untuk memandangi istrinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, seakan-akan sepasang matanya adalah pemindai. Walhasil tatapannya itu membuat istrinya heran, juga agak waswas.

" _Oppa_ , ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Yixing hati-hati. Maklum, Joonmyeon mulai memasang tampang _stoic_ , menyulitkan Yixing untuk membaca ekspresinya.

"Kau… Memakai baju baru?" Alih-alih menjawab, Joonmyeon justru balik bertanya.

Mendengar ini, Yixing mendadak waspada.

"Oh, ini." Yixing menunduk, memandangi daster sutra pemberian Zitao yang tengah dikenakannya. Sembari menunduk dia berpikir keras untuk menyusun jawaban yang tepat.

"Ini… Oleh-oleh dari Zitao _Jiejie_ , istri Wu Yifan _Wegyogwannim*_ ," jelas Yixing terus terang. Dia memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap suaminya.

"Dia baru kembali dari Tiongkok. Berhubung baju-baju rumahanku sudah mulai sesak di bagian perut, jadi kupakai saja pemberian Zitao _Jiejie_ ini."

Kim Joonmyeon tak menanggapi penjelasan Yixing. Laki-laki itu hanya diam dengan tatapan yang terarah lurus pada sepasang manik cemerlang milik istrinya. Bahkan tatapan matanya pun sedatar permukaan ruas jalan di Copenhagen. Rasanya mustahil untuk bisa menebak suasana hatinya saat ini.

Yixing tentu saja waswas menghadapi Joonmyeon yang seperti ini. Apakah laki-laki itu marah, biasa saja atau malah senang, entahlah. Yixing tak tahu. Dia justru memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk bahwa Joonmyeon bakal menyuruhnya mengembalikan daster ini pada Zitao.

" _O-Oppa_ … Apa _Oppa_ tidak berkenan?" Yixing bertanya, tampak takut-takut. "Apa _Oppa_ ingin ak—"

Kalimat Yixing tiba-tiba terputus. Pemilik paras manis ini berubah pias menyaksikan suaminya sekonyong-konyong meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan langkah memburu, tanpa pamit. Bahkan mengatakan sepatah pun juga tidak, seakan-akan mengabaikan eksistensi seorang Zhang Yixing, tak peduli istrinya itu tengah bicara padanya.

Sikap suaminya yang demikian tentu saja menjadi semacam pukulan bagi Yixing. Yixing menggigit bibir, mendadak ingin menangis saja rasanya.

' _Ada apa dengan Joonmyeon Oppa? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi? Apa dia marah besar gara-gara baju baruku ini?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Frikadeller: Bakso goreng khas Denmark, umumnya dibuat dari daging babi**_

 _ **Hvad skete der: What happened**_

 _ **Er du OK: Are you OK**_

 _ **Mange tak, min pige: Many thanks, my girl**_

 _ **Elsker dig: Love you**_

 _ **Sm**_ _ **ø**_ _ **rrebr**_ _ **ød: Semacam sandwich khas Denmark**_

 _ **Daehanminguk: Nama resmi Republik Korea**_

 _ **Mademoiselle: Nona**_

 _ **Wegyogwannim: Diplomat**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkuljaemi**_


	9. Og Den Aller Største Tak Min Mand-3

_Kuimani bahwa menulis adalah cinta…_

 _Terinspirasi dari Jepun Negerinya Hiroko karya Eyang Nh. Dini_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 **Og Den Aller St** **ørste Tak Min Mand**

 **(And Biggest Thanks, My Husband)**

 **Part III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! for UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Sepertinya pemberian label perempuan tangguh untuknya dari Joonmyeon patut dikaji ulang, pasalnya saat ini Yixing merasa dirinya sama sekali tak layak disebut perempuan tangguh. Apanya yang tangguh kalau menghadapi 'manuver' sikap seorang Kim Joonmyeon saja dia sudah ingin menangis?

 _Kim Joonmyeon alias 'Kim F-16'. Dia yang memiliki manuver tak terduga-duga, persis laju pesawat tempur!_

Sepertinya Yixing tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mati-matian menahan tangis begitu Joonmyeon ngeloyor meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah pun. Setelah sempat mematung selama beberapa detik di depan rak sepatu yang tak lain merupakan saksi bisu kejadian 'perkara', Yixing pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja makan, mencoba melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyiapkan makan malam yang sempat tertunda. Dia berharap bisa lebih tenang dengan cara menyibukkan diri kendati hati kecilnya tak yakin untuk itu. Benar saja. Semakin dia mencoba untuk tenang, malah semakin ingin menangis saja rasanya. Sementara dia tengah berusaha keras mengendalikan perasaannya, Lykke di dalam perutnya terus bergerak-gerak gelisah dan menendang-nendang, seakan-akan tengah melayangkan protes. Yixing tahu bayinya tidak senang jika dia sedih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Sungguh sialan. Bahkan bulir-bulir bening itu sudah mengalir dengan tak tahu malu, memetakan jejak-jejak basah di pipinya yang mulus. Lupakan label perempuan tangguh. Yang tersisa dari Zhang Yixing sekarang hanyalah sosok perempuan cengeng, lemah. Perempuan yang malah menangis alih-alih menuntut penjelasan akan sikap suaminya yang sama sekali tak bisa ditebak, 'antik', dan rawan menyakiti perasaan. Akan tetapi, apalah dayanya? Yixing terlalu takut pada Joonmyeon!

Yixing menangis dalam diam. Percuma saja dia mencoba untuk menyeka air mata, pasalnya bulir-bulir bening itu terus-menerus mengalir. Ini benar-benar merepotkan lantaran aktivitas Yixing menata hidangan di meja makan menjadi terhambat, bahkan berujung pada kecerobohan. Nyaris saja dia menumpahkan kuah _dwenjang jjigae_ ke taplak, juga menyenggol piring berisi _kimchi_ sampai nyaris terguling.

Yixing yang malang. Demi Tuhan, yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah duduk tenang, juga pelukan dari suaminya disertai penjelasan yang berterima tentang alasan laki-laki itu meninggalkannya begitu saja di ruang tamu!

 _Hmm, urusan baju baru saja menjadi urusan 'darurat nasional'. Mungkin fenomena semacam ini hanya ada di dalam kehidupan rumah tangga seorang Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joonmyeon, Saudara-Saudara._

Kedua tangannya yang gemetaran nyaris menjatuhkan piring. Kali ini bukan karena dia kesulitan mengontrol tangannya sendiri, melainkan dipicu oleh kemunculan sosok yang paling ditakutinya saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim 'F-16' Joonmyeon alias 'suami antik'-nya itu?

Ketakutan adalah jenis perasaan yang datang menyergap Yixing dengan tiba-tiba. Secara naluriah dia melangkah mundur, cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Joonmyeon. Dapur menjadi lokasi pelarian yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini. Sungguh, Yixing sama sekali tak siap untuk berdekatan dengan Joonmyeon sekarang. Malah kalau bisa dia ingin kabur ke flat Annette atau Mireille untuk menghindari Joonmyeon, tetapi dia sadar bahwa tindakan semacam itu terlalu gegabah, juga kekanak-kanakan.

"A-aku mau mengambil buah dulu."

Sekali lagi, Zhang Yixing yang malang. Suara seraknya yang nyaris terdengar seperti cicitan mengisyaratkan seberapa besar ketakutannya pada suaminya yang berumur enam belas tahun lebih tua.

"Yixing- _ah_."

 _Zhang Yixing, sepertinya kali ini bukanlah keberuntunganmu, Sayang._

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Joonmyeon bergerak begitu cepat, bahkan dengan mudahnya dia berhasil menahan tangan Yixing? Percuma saja Yixing mencoba membebaskan diri. Tenaganya seakan-akan kalah oleh rasa takut yang terlanjur menguasai.

"Yixing- _ah_ , sebentar."

Joonmyeon tahu istrinya menangis. Barusan dia sempat melihat Yixing mengusap air mata dan mendengar langsung betapa seraknya suara milik istrinya itu.

"Aku mau mengambil buah," Yixing yang masih memunggungi Joonmyeon menjawab dengan susah payah sembari menguatkan diri untuk mencoba peruntungan melepaskan tangan suaminya. Bahkan suaranya mulai bergetar dan Joonmyeon tentu bisa merasakan tangan istrinya itu gemetaran.

"Yixing- _ah_."

Secepat kilat, Joonmyeon meraih bahu Yixing, menghadapkan perempuan itu ke arahnya. Jika yang dia harapkan adalah Yixing balas menatapnya, maka dia harus menelan kecewa lantaran istrinya itu sama sekali tidak berani menatapnya. Alih-alih balas menatapnya, Yixing justru menunduk sambil menggigit bibir, terlihat mengibakan.

Melihat Yixing yang seperti ini, ekspresi Joonmyeon berangsur berubah. Terpukul, demikian yang bisa dibaca dari ekspresi Joonmyeon sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Joonmyeon tiba-tiba bertanya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau butuh baju baru?"

Sekarang Yixing terhenyak. Frasa 'baju baru' yang disebutkan Joonmyeon barusan langsung mengambil alih fokusnya. Secara refleks Yixing mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Joonmyeon dan lagi-lagi keterkejutan yang dia rasakan.

" _O-Oppa_ …"

Joonmyeon yang dikenalnya selama ini adalah dia yang berwajah _stoic_ , dia yang terlalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya di balik raut _stoic_ -nya itu. Joonmyeon yang dikenalnya selama ini bukan tipikal orang yang ekspresif, tetapi kali ini sepertinya merupakan pengecualian. Kali ini Joonmyeon memasang ekspresi dan memperlihatkan sorot mata yang mengingatkan Yixing pada salah satu malam di bulan September tahun lalu, malam saat dia menangis di hadapan Joonmyeon sambil mengatakan bahwa yang Joonmyeon butuhkan adalah nyonya diplomat dan bukan istri. Sama seperti malam itu, Joonmyeon… _Terpukul_?

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Joonmyeon kembali melayangkan pertanyaan yang serupa.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau kau butuh baju baru?"

Tiba-tiba saja Yixing terisak-isak. Apa yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun meledak. Sejatinya Yixing benci menangis di depan Joonmyeon seperti ini, tapi perasaannya terlanjur kacau dan Yixing bingung untuk mengekspresikannya selain melalui isak tangis. Perasaannya kacau, antara kaget, sedih, juga bingung.

" _Oppa_ sudah memberiku uang saku, _hiks_ …" Yixing akhirnya memberanikan diri bicara disela isak tangisnya. "S-sebenarnya, _hiks_ … Kemarin aku mau beli baju... Tapi, tapi Baekhyun _Unnie_ , _hiks,_ membawaku ke ILLUM. Di sana terlalu mahal. Dan hari ini, _hiks_... Aku… Aku belum sempat beli baju baru…"

"Yixing- _ah_ …"

Lewat gerakan yang taktis tetapi lembut, Kim Joonmyeon tak diduga-duga meraih istrinya ke dalam pelukan. Tanpa ragu dipeluknya tubuh mungil milik Yixing. Pelan-pelan, juga hati-hati. Sengaja dia tidak memeluk erat-erat agar perut buncit Yixing tidak tertekan oleh tubuhnya.

"Maaf."

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya. Gurat-gurat penyesalan mulai terpeta di wajahnya yang elok dan masih terlihat muda untuk ukuran usia empat puluh tahun.

"Aku benar-benar mengabaikanmu akhir-akhir ini, terlalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaanku. Bahkan menyadari baju-bajumu mulai kekecilan pun aku terlambat." Mendukung raut wajahnya saat ini adalah suaranya yang lirih dan terdengar penuh penyesalan.

"Aku baru sadar setelah membuka lemari tadi. _Mianhae_."

Mendengar pengakuan suaminya dan permintaan maaf laki-laki itu, Yixing malah menangis semakin keras. Siapa yang mengira kalau alasan Joonmyeon meninggalkannya di ruang tamu tadi ternyata demi memeriksa lemari baju?

Istrinya yang menangis semakin keras sukses mempertegas raut penyesalan di wajah elok Joonmyeon. Diplomat tampan itu sungguh-sungguh kelihatan menyesal. Bahkan untuk sesaat Joonmyeon seolah tak sanggup berkata-kata, memilih untuk membenamkan wajah di rambut indah nan halus milik Yixing.

" _Mianhae_." Joonmyeon lagi-lagi meminta maaf. " _Oppa_ sungguh minta maaf, Yixing- _ah_."

 _Oppa_. Sepanjang sejarah kebersamaannya dengan Yixing, inilah kali pertama bagi Joonmyeon untuk menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan ' _oppa_ '. Selama ini Joonmyeon selalu menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai 'aku' setiap kali bicara dengan Yixing. Sebutan ' _oppa_ ' oleh dirinya sendiri tentu berarti besar bagi Yixing. Joonmyeon seolah mengikis jarak, membawa Yixing selangkah lebih dekat dengannya.

" _Oppa._ "

Yixing akhirnya balas memeluk Joonmyeon, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang terlihat begitu belia di ceruk leher suaminya. Air matanya yang mengalir deras segera membasahi leher Joonmyeon, tapi Yixing tak peduli. Sama sekali tak peduli. Saat ini Yixing hanya ingin menangis sampai puas di pelukan Joonmyeon. Itu saja.

Merasakan Yixing balas memeluknya, ada sedikit kelegaan yang terpancar dari sorot mata Joonmyeon. Kelegaan itu memandunya untuk memberanikan diri mengusap-usap punggung Yixing, berharap itu bisa sedikit menenangkan istrinya.

"Tolong jangan menangis lagi," Joonmyeon berbisik. "Kasihan Lykke. Nanti dia sedih."

Nama calon anak mereka yang disebutkan Joonmyeon rupanya membawa efek mujarab, pasalnya Yixing langsung berhenti terisak. Yang lebih ajaib, Yixing langsung merasakan bayi mereka itu berhenti bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam rahimnya. Jelas sekali bayinya itu sudah menanti-nanti saat dia berhenti menangis. Pastinya Lykke merasa sangat tidak nyaman mendapati ibunya menangis dan terus terang saja Yixing merasa bersalah pada bayinya itu.

Terpujilah Kim Joonmyeon! Seandainya saja Joonmyeon dan Lykke bisa bertelepati macam Edward Cullen dan putrinya dalam _Breaking Dawn_ , mungkin sekarang suara Lykke sudah bergaung dalam pikiran Joonmyeon, mengucapkan, _"Terima kasih, Appa. Berkat Appa akhirnya Mama berhenti menangis!"_ dengan riang.

"Maaf." Yixing menanggapi seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh atletis Joonmyeon. "Aku benar-benar cengeng," katanya sembari mengusap air mata.

" _Ani_. Tidak perlu minta maaf," koreksi Joonmyeon. Mengikuti Yixing, Joonmyeon pun melepaskan pelukannya. Sebagai gantinya, Joonmyeon menggenggam satu tangan Yixing, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi digunakan untuk mengusap perut istrinya itu.

"Aku yang membuatmu menangis." Joonmyeon menunduk, memandangi perut Yixing yang tertutup daster pemberian Huang Zitao.

" _Mianhae_ , Yixing- _ah_ , juga Lykke."

Diplomat tampan yang masih mengenakan _blazer_ kerjanya itu sekonyong-konyong berlutut di hadapan Yixing, mengejutkan istrinya itu sekali lagi. Kendati demikian, Joonmyeon agaknya sama sekali tak menaruh peduli. Atensinya tertuju sepenuhnya pada perut Yixing. Genggaman tangannya di tangan Yixing perlahan terlepas lantaran Joonmyeon beralih menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh perut Yixing, mengelusnya perlahan-lahan.

" _Hej_ *, _min_ _lille datter_ *," Joonmyeon menggunakan bahasa Denmark untuk menyapa calon anaknya. Suaranya lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Tampak raut wajah dan tatapannya pun turut melembut. Hanya kepada Lykke-lah Joonmyeon tak sungkan untuk ekspresif seperti ini. Dengan mudah dia menjelma sosok yang lembut, hangat, kebapakan. Kepada Yixing? Hmm, kadang-kadang saja. Jadi, wajar 'kan kalau Yixing kadang merasa iri pada Lykke?

 _Hei, istrimu juga ingin diperlakukan selembut dan semanis itu setiap waktu, Tuan Diplomat._

" _Mian_ , pasti belakangan kau tidak nyaman karena baju-baju Mama yang sempit, ya?" Dia melanjutkan berbicara dengan Lykke, tetapi kali ini dia beralih kode ke dalam bahasa Korea. Penyesalan sejenak terpancar kembali melalui sorot matanya.

"Lykke jangan khawatir. _Appa_ pasti belikan baju baru untuk mamamu. Terlambat, ya? _Appa_ memang keterlaluan. Maafkan _Appa_ , ya?"

Kalimatnya diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di perut Yixing. Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya, sepenuh hati mengecup perut Yixing sebagai tanda cinta untuk Si Kecil Lykke. Dirasakannya satu tendangan kecil dari dalam perut Yixing. Rupa-rupanya Lykke cukup pengertian untuk memberi respon kepada ayahnya.

" _Saranghae_ ," Joonmyeon menggumam. " _Saranghae,_ Kim Lykke."

Satu kecupan lagi diberikannya untuk Si Kecil dan kembali berbuah satu tendangan kecil dari Lykke, memandu senyuman manis terukir di bibir Joonmyeon. Seakan enggan beranjak dari calon anaknya, Joonmyeon terus mengelus perut Yixing, juga menempelkan telinganya ke perut istrinya itu untuk merasakan denyutan yang dihasilkan oleh pergerakan aktif Lykke di dalam sana. Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya sejenak, terlihat damai.

Sementara Joonmyeon menikmati _quality time_ -nya dengan Lykke, Yixing memilih diam, tetapi sorot matanya mewakili sekian kata yang tak terucapkan. Yixing kentara benar terharu menyaksikan Joonmyeon mengelus dan mencium perutnya dengan penuh kasih. Ditambah lagi permintaan maaf dan ungkapan cinta Joonmyeon kepada Lykke terdengar begitu tulus hingga sulit rasanya bagi Yixing untuk tidak merasa terharu karenanya.

Tergerak oleh perasaan, Yixing memberanikan diri membelai rambut Joonmyeon. Sedikit ragu-ragu pada awalnya, tetapi tak adanya penolakan dari Joonmyeon mengikis keraguan yang menyapa. Yixing membelai-belai rambut Joonmyeon dengan sepenuh perasaan dan dibalas Joonmyeon dengan usapan lembut di perutnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya sejak mengetahui dirinya mengandung anak Joonmyeon, Yixing lagi-lagi tersadar bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai laki-laki itu. Yixing tahu Joonmyeon bukan tipe laki-laki yang romantis dan selalu bisa membuatnya senang, tapi bukankah cinta tidak bersyarat dan tidak bisa ditawar? Hatinya telah memilih Joonmyeon. Sekali-dua kali memang hatinya terluka oleh Joonmyeon, tetapi ujung-ujungnya Joonmyeon-lah yang menyembuhkannya. Seperti malam ini, penyesalan dan permintaan maaf laki-laki itu menjadi satu-satunya penyembuh. Yixing mensyukurinya, sangat.

' _Joonmyeon Oppa, saranghaeyo.'_

Itu adalah kalimat yang tak terucapkan, berasal dari lubuk hati Yixing yang terdalam. Kendati kalimat itu tak akan terdengar oleh telinga Joonmyeon, Yixing berharap hati laki-laki itu mampu mendengarnya. Yixing tahu bahwa hati Joonmyeon pun memilihnya, hanya saja Joonmyeon bukanlah dia yang mudah untuk menunjukkan perasaan cintanya kecuali pada Lykke. Maklum, suaminya itu pernah trauma berat dalam percintaan setelah mengalami patah hati selama sepuluh tahun lamanya. Trauma itu belum sepenuhnya sembuh hingga Joonmyeon belum sepenuhnya terbiasa untuk mencintai lawan jenis, tak peduli Yixing-lah perempuan yang sanggup membawanya keluar dari jerat patah hati. Bagi Yixing, yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Joonmyeon adalah mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, juga menjadi istri yang baik untuknya dalam untung maupun malang, dalam sehat maupun sakit. Ini janji Yixing di hadapan Tuhan dan Yixing percaya bahwa ketulusan sanggup mengubah malang menjadi untung.

 _"Cinta dan kasih yang tulus kauberikan kepada orang lain, suatu saat akan kembali pada dirimu sendiri. Saat kau mencintai dan mengasihi orang lain, sejatinya kau sedang mencintai dan mengasihi dirimu sendiri."_

Itu pesan dari seorang biarawati yang ditemuinya di _katolsk kirke*_ pada salah satu kesempatan seusai misa. Sebuah pesan yang menyejukkan hati, juga membangkitkan semangat Yixing untuk berbagi cinta dan kasih yang dia miliki kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yixing mengimani pesan tersebut sebesar dia mengimani perasaan cintanya pada Kim Joonmyeon.

' _Saranghaeyo, Joonmyeon Oppa.'_

-000-

Mungkin ini semacam _déjà vu_. Mendapati dirinya berada dalam dekapan Joonmyeon di atas tempat tidur, merasakan bibir laki-laki itu mengecup puncak kepalanya beberapa kali, kemudian disusul belaian lembut dari tangan laki-laki itu di rambutnya. Yixing belum melupakannya. Salah satu malam di bulan September tahun lalu, malam yang terasa 'keramat' karena pada saat itu Yixing dan Joonmyeon saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, berkomitmen untuk sungguh-sungguh berusaha saling mencintai. Waktu itu pun Joonmyeon mendekapnya seperti ini. Hangat, menenangkan. Benar Joonmyeon sesekali mendekapnya sebelum tidur, tapi malam ini sensasinya berbeda. Terlalu mirip dengan malam keramat di bulan September tahun lalu, demikian menurut Yixing.

" _Oppa_ ," Yixing memanggil suaminya dengan lirih. Tangan lentiknya bermain-main di dada bidang Joonmyeon, mengusap-usapnya dengan hati-hati.

"Ya?"

"Minggu depan _sprogcenter*_ mengadakan _field trip_ ke Odense selama dua hari."

Yixing mendongak untuk menatap suaminya. Sengaja dia memilih momen _quality time_ ini untuk meminta izin pada Joonmyeon soal agenda _field trip_ yang diselenggarakan oleh _Copenhagen Language Center_. Mumpung masih dalam suasana rekonsiliasi, demikian menurut Yixing.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"

Raut wajah Joonmyeon yang semula rileks mendadak berubah, tampak serius. Menyaksikan perubahan itu sontak membuat Yixing merasa waspada.

"Dua hari?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan kening berkerut.

Yixing mengangguk dengan imut. "Apakah boleh?" Dia balik bertanya, kali ini kedengaran hati-hati.

Joonmyeon tak langsung menjawab. Dia tampak berpikir-pikir, tetapi tatapannya tak lepas dari sepasang manik cemerlang milik Yixing. Ada kewaspadaan di dalam sorot matanya.

"Kau sedang mengandung."

Yixing mungkin tidak memahami pragmatik dari sudut pandang keilmuan, tapi dia bisa menangkap makna tersirat dalam tuturan Joonmyeon melalui konteks yang dibangun. Dia tahu tuturan Joonmyeon barusan mengandung ilokusi tertentu, tapi dia tak serta-merta menyerah. Bermodalkan senyum manisnya yang berbonus lesung pipit menggemaskan, Yixing mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Kurasa Lykke cukup kuat untuk kuajak bepergian ke luar kota. Lagipula dia sudah tidak rewel seperti trimester pertama kemarin," kata Yixing lemah lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak tenang kalau kau pergi ke luar kota tanpa kudampingi," Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong membelai pipi istrinya, "apalagi dalam kondisi hamil seperti sekarang."

Tangannya bolehlah membelai-belai pipi mulus istrinya, tetapi nada bicaranya sarat ketegasan. Bahkan raut wajahnya terlihat semakin serius, sampai-sampai Yixing meneguk ludah karenanya.

"Jadi…" Yixing sejenak menggigit bibir. "Tidak boleh?"

"Aku tak ingin kau kelelahan," Joonmyeon lagi-lagi menggunakan _indirect speech_ , bermain-main dalam ruang pragmatik. Seakan-akan tak ingin memberi Yixing kesempatan untuk protes, Joonmyeon mengecup singkat bibir ranum milik istrinya itu, kemudian membenamkan wajah Yixing ke dadanya yang bidang.

Sadar bahwa negosiasinya gagal total, Yixing hanya bisa gigit jari. Yixing kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Joonmyeon itu tipikal _saklek_. Kalau dia bilang tidak ya tidak, terlalu sulit untuk dibantah. Tak heran dia paling sering ditunjuk atasannya di Kedutaan untuk menjadi juru bicara dalam perundingan krusial karena bisa dipastikan lawannya di meja perundingan bakal kehabisan kata-kata jika sudah berhadapan dengannya. Yixing belum lupa komentar salah satu rekan kerja Joonmyeon di Kementerian Luar Negeri Republik Korea soal Joonmyeon yang terkenal sebagai petarung ulung di meja perundingan.

Hmm, sepertinya Yixing harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia memiliki nyali yang tidak seberapa dibandingkan lawan-lawan Joonmyeon di meja perundingan, juga tidak mumpuni sama sekali dalam hal berdebat. Walhasil dia hanya pasrah, lalu terpaksa meminta maaf pada Si Kecil Lykke.

' _Maaf, Sayang. Sepertinya belum rezeki Lykke jalan-jalan ke Odense. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Mama janji, sebelum kita meninggalkan Denmark pasti Mama akan menyempatkan waktu membawamu ke Odense. Lykke rajin-rajin berdoa, ya, supaya kita dapat kesempatan untuk mengunjungi Odense, syukur-syukur bisa bersama dengan Appa.'_

Selalu berusaha untuk tidak merasa dirinya tidak beruntung, dialah Zhang Yixing!

-000-

Bisa dipastikan Annette Van Nistelrooy dan Mireille Chastain menjadi dua orang yang paling kecewa begitu Yixing mengumumkan ketidakikutsertaannya dalam _field trip_ ke Odense. Bahkan Annette sempat berkomentar sedikit pedas soal Joonmyeon yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Yixing itu ibu hamil yang sangat sehat, bukan 'pasien yang harus dikarantina', demikian menurut Annette. Akan tetapi, mengingat Yixing sendiri pasrah saja dengan larangan yang diberlakukan suaminya, Annette dan Mireille tentu tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mau tak mau duo Belanda-Perancis itu menghormati keputusan Yixing kendati dalam hati merasa _gondok_ bukan main.

Yixing yang merasa tak enak hati karena mengecewakan mereka berdua pun berinisiatif untuk memperbaiki suasana hati mereka dengan cara minta ditemani membeli baju baru seusai kelas bahasa Denmark. Berhubung Annette dan Mireille sama-sama senang jalan-jalan sambil belanja, keduanya pun setuju untuk menemani Yixing. Topik pembicaraan seputar toko baju rupanya cukup ampuh untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Annette dan Mireille, terbukti mereka berdua sekarang asyik membahas pilihan toko baju yang sekiranya cocok dengan selera Yixing.

"Bagaimana kalau Envii?" Terdengar Mireille mengusulkan saat mereka bertiga keluar dari gerbang kampus _Copenhagen Language Center_ di Valdemarsgade 16.

"Koleksinya bagus-bagus, apalagi dia satu perusahaan dengan Samsøe&Samsøe. Kualitasnya terjamin. _Poupée_ bisa dapat _dress_ cantik untuk jamuan," dara asal Bordeaux yang sekilas mirip aktris Lea Seydoux itu menyampaikan pendapatnya soal Envii, sebuah toko baju yang bernaung di bawah perusahaan yang sama dengan _brand_ Samsøe&Samsøe— _brand_ kelas atas di Skandinavia. Bedanya, Envii merupakan _brand_ kelas dua, menyasar konsumen kalangan menengah ke bawah.

"Envii memang bagus, tapi menurutku harganya masih agak mahal," Annette gantian menyumbang pendapat. "Menurutku lebih baik Gina Tricot. Harganya jauh lebih murah, tapi desainnya tak kalah dari keluaran _brand_ kenamaan. Poppy bisa beli sepuluh baju bagus sekaligus tanpa harus mengosongkan saldo _mobile pay_ -nya."

"Gina Tricot yang merek Swedia itu?" Mireille bertanya, berbuah respon dari Annette berupa anggukan kepala.

"Oh, di sana memang murah dan bagus juga sih, tapi untuk _dress_ resmi lebih oke Envii menurutku. Bagaimana kalau kita kunjungi saja keduanya? Toh jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh juga. _Poupée_ , apa kau setuju? Kita ke Gina Tricot dulu, baru ke Envii. Habis itu kita jalan-jalan ke Istana Amalienborg. Kebetulan sudah lama tidak foto-foto di sana. Bagaimana?" Dia gantian menanyai Yixing atau yang biasa disapanya ' _Poupée'_.

Mengingat dia tak tahu banyak soal toko baju dan tak ingin mengecewakan Mireille dan Annette jika harus memilih salah satu di antara toko baju rekomendasi mereka, Yixing pun memutuskan untuk menerima usul dari Mireille. Mengunjungi Envii dan Gina Tricot merupakan keputusan terbaik menurut Yixing, juga dirasa paling adil untuk Annette dan Mireille.

"Ya, boleh. Aku setuju." Yixing tersenyum manis, memamerkan lesung pipitnya yang menggemaskan.

"Nah, begitu baru oke," Annette berkomentar. Noni Belanda yang tinggi menjulang itu tampak puas. "Kita naik taksi saja. Kalau naik metro atau bus lumayan juga jalan kakinya."

"Setuju!" Mireille langsung menyahut dengan antusias. "Berhubung ada tiga destinasi yang bakal kita kunjungi, kita harus hemat tenaga demi _Poupée_ dan Lykke. Kita naik taksi saja. Oke 'kan, _Poupée_?"

Yixing mengangguk-angguk dengan imut. Sejatinya taksi bukan opsi sarana transportasi yang menarik baginya mengingat besarnya tarif yang harus dibayar, tetapi patungan bertiga dengan Annette dan Mireille tentu bakal terasa ringan.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita naik taksi."

Mireille mengumumkan keputusan mufakat sebelum menggandeng Yixing dengan bahasa tubuh seakan-akan yang digandengnya itu bocah SD. Dibimbingnya Yixing menuju tepi jalan dengan hati-hati, disusul Annette yang segera menjejeri Yixing di sisi kiri. Walhasil dia dan Annette tak ubahnya sepasang _bodyguard_ yang tengah mengawal Yixing, apalagi keduanya sama-sama tinggi. Mireille 174 senti, sedangkan Annette 185 senti. Tinggi badan mereka jelas jauh di atas Yixing yang hanya 161 senti saja.

Ketiga sahabat itu dengan cepat menemukan taksi yang bakal membawa mereka menuju kawasan Indre By, pusat kota Copenhagen yang menjadi lokasi toko-toko baju tujuan mereka. Perjalanan menuju Indre By mau tak mau mengingatkan Yixing pada episode perjalanannya bersama Baekhyun dan Yuri menuju ILLUM tempo hari. Bedanya, jika tempo hari dia merasa tersiksa sepanjang perjalanan, maka kali ini Yixing justru sangat menikmati perjalanannya. Maklum, bepergian bersama Annette dan Mireille selalu menyenangkan dan yang terpenting adalah jaminan kantong terselamatkan, pasalnya mereka berdua bukan sosialita seperti Baekhyun. Seboros-borosnya Annette dan Mireille setiap kali berbelanja, mereka tak bakal membeli Prada atau Valentino, tak peduli seandainya saat ini mereka menuju ILLUM atau Gammel Kongevej yang dipenuhi deretan toko-toko milik _brand_ terkemuka sekalipun. Inilah keuntungan bepergian bersama teman yang 'memiliki preferensi sama' kalau menurut istilah Joonmyeon atau dengan kata lain 'memiliki kasta yang sama'. Itu sebabnya Yixing sangat bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan Annette dan Mireille di bumi Copenhagen ini.

Destinasi pertama yang mereka tuju adalah toko milik Gina Tricot di Købmagergade 19. Yixing dan kedua sahabatnya harus berjalan kaki dari tempat mereka turun lantaran Købmagergade merupakan kawasan pedestrian. Tidak jauh jarak yang harus ditempuh untuk mencapai Gina Tricot dari tempat mereka turun. Yixing malah senang berjalan kaki karena dia berkesempatan untuk leluasa menikmati pemandangan milik deretan pertokoan yang ada di kawasan ini. Købmagergade masuk wilayah _Old Town Copenhagen_ sehingga nuansa klasik terasa kental menyelimuti lewat arsitekturnya yang bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan dengan tembok-tembok berwarna putih, abu-abu dan cokelat, juga terasa unik berkat sentuhan modernisasi dari etalase-etalase gemerlap yang mencirikan abad 21.

Gina Tricot merupakan _brand ngetop_ asal Swedia yang memiliki koleksi dengan desain-desain berkelas bak _brand_ kelas atas. Begitu masuk ke sana, Yixing langsung terpukau menyaksikan koleksi blus yang cantik-cantik dan bukan main gembira setelah mengecek harga yang tercantum. Rasanya ingin sekali dia memeluk Annette selaku orang yang merekomendasikan toko ini, tapi Yixing keburu sadar bahwa itu berlebihan. Segera saja dia asyik memilih-milih ditemani Mireille, sedangkan Annette pamit pergi sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Ini bagus, _Poupée_." Mireille menunjukkan sebuah atasan berwarna hijau dengan motif polkadot merah jambu kecil-kecil. Modelnya unik lantaran bagian kiri dan kanan dibuat tidak simetris sehingga jika dikenakan bakal sedikit mengekspos pinggang sebelah kiri. Sebagai pemanis adalah tali untuk diikatkan di bagian pinggang. Satu kata untuk pilihan Mireille ini: sempurna.

Yixing sejatinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama begitu melihat pilihan Mireille, tetapi dia urung membeli lantaran saat dicoba hasilnya sungguh diluar dugaan. Dia kelihatan bukan main seksi. Maklum, sejak mengandung dadanya jauh lebih padat berisi dibandingkan saat masih gadis. Berhubung baju pilihan Mireille berbelahan dada rendah, payudara Yixing jadi terkesan nyaris tumpah saat baju itu melekat di tubuhnya.

"Ini terlalu seksi," Yixing melapor pada Mireille setelah dia keluar dari kamar pas sambil menenteng baju pilihan Mireille. "Dadaku kelihatan nyaris tumpah. Yang lain saja, deh."

"Yang benar? Wah, kalau seksi bukannya malah bagus? Suamimu pasti suka," komentar Mireille.

"Aku malu pakai yang seksi-seksi. Sepertinya tidak pantas. Kalau untuk suamiku sih aku tidak perlu pakai baju seksi, toh ujung-ujungnya dia bakal membuatku telanjang."

Kata 'telanjang' yang diucapkannya dengan spontan itu tak dinyana membuatnya merasa malu sendiri. Rona merah seketika menjalari pipinya hingga Mireille terbahak dibuatnya.

"Hahaha, _Poupée_. Kau lucu sekali. Pasti suamimu gemas setengah mati saat berhadapan denganmu di atas ranjang. Kutebak kau ini tipe yang imut tapi sensual pada saat bersamaan. Malu-malu tapi menggoda. Benar, 'kan?" Mireille menggodanya.

"Mireille!"

Yixing meninju bahu sahabat Perancis-nya itu main-main sebagai tanda protes, juga mencebikkan bibirnya dengan kesal, tetapi anehnya dia malah kelihatan begitu menggemaskan bak kanak-kanak. Wajahnya sudah mirip kepiting rebus sekarang. Sungguh, dia malu bukan main mendengar godaan Mireille barusan. Godaan Mireille itu mengingatkannya pada momen-momen intim antara dirinya dengan Joonmyeon di atas ranjang. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Mireille barusan, dia memang tipe pemalu di atas ranjang, tapi begitu dia mendesah-desah seiring kecupan dan hunjaman yang diberikan Joonmyeon, pada saat itulah Yixing bakal menunjukkan sisi sensualnya yang mampu membuat Joonmyeon mabuk kepayang.

Mireille tertawa geli menyaksikan tampang Yixing yang menggemaskan. "Berani taruhan suamimu itu pasti semakin bergairah sejak kau mengandung. Pastinya kau kelihatan semakin seksi sekaligus menggemaskan dengan perut besarmu saat telanjang di hadapannya, _Poupée_ ," dia semakin senang menggoda Yixing.

 _Skak mat! Mireille ini kemungkinan keturunan peramal. Jika tidak, kenapa tebakannya begitu tepat?_

Demi Tuhan, Joonmyeon memang lebih sering meminta jatah malam sejak kandungannya bertambah besar. Bahkan laki-laki itu tak sungkan memujinya ketika menjemput klimaks—satu-satunya momen yang bisa membuat Joonmyeon mendadak OOC—mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya semakin seksi dan terasa semakin nikmat sejak mengandung.

 _Well_ , Yixing benar-benar malu sekarang. Tak tahan digoda Mireille, cepat-cepat dia menyingkir untuk mencari baju lain. Saking buru-burunya, nyaris saja dia bertabrakan dengan Annette yang tahu-tahu muncul dari arah berlawanan.

"Astaga, Poppy! Kalau jalan itu hati-hati, jangan buru-buru," Annette menegur, masih terkaget-kaget.

"Maaf," Yixing buru-buru menyahut dengan tak enak hati. "Oh, kau beli apa?" Tatapannya tak sengaja tertumbuk pada bungkusan di tangan Annette.

"Hei, Annette. Aku baru mau mengirimimu pesan. Kok lama sekali." Mireille sekonyong-konyong muncul di belakang Yixing. "Hei, apa itu yang kau beli?" Sama seperti Yixing, tatapan Mireille pun jatuh pada bungkusan di tangan Annette.

"Aku beli barang bagus." Annette tersenyum lebar. "Untuk kita bertiga."

Mendengar ini, Yixing dan Mireille langsung merubung Si Noni Belanda, bukan main penasaran dengan 'barang bagus' yang dibeli Annette untuk mereka bertiga.

"Ini dia." Annette membuka bungkusan di tangannya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru gelap. "Ini untuk Mireille." Dia menyodorkan kotak itu pada Mireille.

"Untukku? Yang benar?" Mireille tampak tak percaya.

"Iya," jawab Annette. "Ambillah."

Patuh, Mireille menerima kotak tersebut, sementara Annette mengeluarkan satu kotak lagi dan kali ini warnanya merah gelap.

"Yang ini punya Poppy." Annette mengangsurkan kotak tersebut pada Yixing.

Terbingung-bingung, Yixing menerima kotak pemberian Annette. "Apa ini, Annette?" Yixing tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Annette justru terkekeh sambil merogoh isi bungkusannya lagi. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah gelap yang sama persis dengan milik Yixing dikeluarkannya dari dalam bungkusan. Annette memandangi kedua sahabatnya bergantian, terlihat bersemangat.

"Bukalah. Ini spesial untuk kita bertiga," katanya mengomando sambil menggoyangkan kotak di tangannya.

Mendapat komando dari Si Noni Belanda, Yixing dan Mireille pun kompak membuka kotak beludru di tangan masing-masing. Mendadak keduanya memasang tampang takjub dan mengucapkan _"Wow!"_ dengan serempak.

"Wah, ini cantik sekali!" Mireille terpesona melihat isi kotaknya yang tak lain liontin salib mungil dari perak. "Ini sungguh untukku? _Merci_ , Annette!"

"Annette, serius ini untukku? Ini cantik sekali." Yixing tak kalah takjub melihat liontin salib perak dalam kotak di tangannya. "Wah, _mange tak_ *, Annette."

Reaksi kedua sahabatnya menghadirkan senyuman ceria di bibir merah delima milik Annette Van Nistelrooy. Kentara benar dia senang sekaligus puas melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya.

"Sama-sama," jawab Annette riang. "Coba lihat, Poppy. Punyaku sama persis dengan punyamu." Dia menunjukkan liontin salib miliknya pada Yixing. Kebetulan Annette dan Yixing sama-sama memeluk Katolik sehingga salib mereka agak berbeda dengan Mireille yang memeluk Kristen Protestan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membelikan kami liontin salib, Anne?" Mireille bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari liontin salibnya.

"Ingin saja." Jawaban Annette terdengar santai, spontan. "Tak ada alasan khusus. Tiba-tiba saja ingin beli waktu tadi lewat toko aksesoris yang tak jauh dari sini. _Yeah_ , supaya lebih bermakna anggap saja sebagai motivasi agar kita lebih rajin berdoa dan selalu bersemangat pergi ke gereja."

Mendengar jawaban Annette, keharuan tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam relung hati Yixing. Rasa-rasanya inilah hadiah terindah dalam bentuk barang yang diterimanya sejak menjejakkan kaki di Copenhagen. Hadiah terindah, juga berarti besar.

Perlahan, rasa harunya berganti rasa kagum terhadap sosok Annette. Yixing tahu, di antara teman-teman yang dikenalnya di Copenhagen ini bisa dibilang Annette termasuk yang religius. Bahkan Yixing pernah iseng membuka _playlist_ musik di ponsel Annette dan terkejut mendapati lagu-lagu yang dikoleksi Annette rata-rata lagu rohani berbahasa Inggris dan Belanda. Dia juga tahu bahwa Annette selalu membawa-bawa Alkitab di dalam tas dan selalu menyempatkan membacanya saat ada kesempatan, termasuk saat menempuh perjalanan dengan taksi tadi.

Melihat Annette yang tersenyum lebar, ada keyakinan yang muncul di dalam hati Yixing. Keyakinan yang terasa begitu kuat, seakan-akan itu petunjuk yang datang langsung dari Tuhan. Tanpa sadar Yixing tersenyum. Salah satu senyum paling tulus yang pernah terukir di bibirnya yang ranum, berbuah penampakan lesung pipi menggemaskan yang menjadi _trademark-_ nya.

' _Sepertinya Mama sudah menemukan kandidat ibu baptis yang tepat untukmu, Lykke.'_ Yixing diam-diam berbicara kepada bayinya di dalam kandungan.

' _Ibu baptis yang Mama yakini mampu mendukung Mama untuk membesarkanmu menjadi seorang yang taat. Dia Tante Annette. Apa kau setuju, Sayang?'_

Satu tendangan kecil dari Lykke menjadi respon yang diterima Yixing, memandu senyuman Yixing terukir semakin lebar. Yixing tahu, respon Lykke barusan bermakna persetujuan. Bayinya itu tidak keberatan menerima Annette Van Nistelrooy dari Rotterdam menjadi ibu baptisnya kelak.

Dan Yixing berharap Annette Van Nistelrooy tidak keberatan untuk itu. Sahabat baiknya bersedia menjadi ibu baptis dari anak yang akan dilahirkannya pada musim panas nanti, maka nikmat-Nya yang manakah yang sanggup Yixing dustakan jika harapannya terhadap Annette itu sungguh-sungguh terkabul?

-000-

Joonmyeon mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia harus lembur dan bakal makan malam di kantor karena atasannya berinisiatif untuk mentraktir. Belakangan memang Kedutaan tengah sibuk-sibuknya lantaran mereka tengah menggodok MoU kerja sama baru dengan Denmark di bidang riset tentang politik, pertahanan, dan keamanan. Berhubung Joonmyeon menjabat Sekretaris I Fungsi Politik, sudah pasti dia menjadi salah satu pemain inti dalam penggodokan MoU.

Yixing sama sekali tak keberatan suaminya lembur, malah senang, pasalnya dia bisa berlama-lama melancong bersama Annette dan Mireille. Dia juga tak perlu repot-repot memasak makan malam untuk Joonmyeon. Katakanlah dia ini tengah menikmati momen 'sejenak menjadi lajang' bersama kedua sahabatnya, pergi melancong tanpa beban. Sesuai rencana, dia dan kedua sahabatnya berkunjung ke Istana Amalienborg seusai belanja untuk berfoto-foto. Sayang, mereka tidak berkesempatan untuk melihat keluarga kerajaan, padahal Yixing berharap dia cukup beruntung untuk melihat Mary, putri mahkota Denmark.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Yixing memasuki apartemennya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa pegal, tapi hatinya bukan main gembira. Hari ini rasanya seperti keberuntungan besar baginya. Selain sukses membeli baju baru dan mendapat hadiah liontin salib yang cantik dari Annette, pelancongan bersama kedua sahabatnya benar-benar menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi dia kesampaian mentraktir Annette dan Mireille di Risteriet. Benar-benar sempurna!

Yixing bermaksud meletakkan tas belanjaannya di sofa ruang tamu ketika pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya sukses membuatnya memekik tanpa sadar.

 _Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada empat tas belanja bertengger manis di meja ruang tamu?_

Sepasang mata indah Yixing membola. Dia benar-benar kaget bukan main mendapati empat tas belanja bertengger di meja ruang tamu dan label yang tercetak di tas paling depan sukses membuatnya ternganga. Ganni, salah satu _brand fashion_ yang cukup terkenal di Denmark. Tak berada dalam kasta yang sama dengan Valentino dan kawan-kawan, memang, tapi yang pasti harganya sudah di atas 1000 _krone_!

"Ini…" Yixing mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, memastikan dia tak salah lihat. "Jangan-jangan…"

Secepat kilat dia meletakkan belanjaannya ke karpet, lalu menghambur untuk memeriksa satu per satu isi tas belanja di meja. Tas berlabel Ganni menjadi pilihan pertamanya. Agak tak sabaran Yixing membukanya. Alih-alih pakaian, yang menarik perhatiannya justru sebuah kartu berwarna putih yang ada di dalam tas. Sebuah kartu yang ditulisi pesan lumayan singkat.

 _Dress untuk resepsi diplomatik dalam rangka memperingati hari kemerdekaan Bulgaria Jumat ini. Semoga salah satunya sesuai dengan seleramu._

 _-Suami_

Yixing lagi-lagi ternganga, bahkan dia sampai harus menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. Sepasang mata indahnya kembali mengerjap berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa dia tak salah baca, juga memastikan bahwa tulisan yang tertera pada kartu memang tulisan tangan suaminya.

"Ini… Oh Tuhan…. Joonmyeon _Oppa_ , dia…" Yixing terbata-bata. Sejenak dia tampak linglung. Sungguh, dia tidak percaya ini!

Keterkejutannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika tangan-tangan lentiknya mengeluarkan isi dari tas berlabel Ganni. Yixing memekik tertahan mendapati _Flynn Lace Dress_ berwarna biru hitam dan _Lowell Mini Dress_ putih dipilihkan Joonmyeon untuknya. Keduanya begitu cantik dan yang pasti… Longgar! Oh Tuhan, mimpikah dia?

"Aku tidak percaya ini…" Sekarang sepasang matanya berkaca-kaca. "Joonmyeon _Oppa_ membelikanku dua _dress_ cantik dari Ganni. Oh Tuhan. Terakhir dia membelikanku ZARA, itu pun sebelum kami berangkat ke Copenhagen. Oh Tuhan, mimpikah aku?"

Yixing tanpa sadar memeluk dua _dress_ cantik yang dibelikan suaminya itu dan menangis keras-keras saking bahagianya. Rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi!

"Kalau ini mimpi, aku tak mau bangun sekarang," Yixing bermonolog mengiringi air mata bahagia yang berderaian di pipinya.

"Kalau ini mimpi, aku tak mau bangun sekarang."

Perempuan manis itu mengusap air matanya sebelum menyiapkan mental menerima kejutan berikutnya dalam tas belanja lain di meja. Kali ini pilihannya jatuh pada tas berlabel Munthe. Yixing tidak mengenal _brand_ yang satu ini, tapi dia tak peduli. Bahkan seandainya yang Joonmyeon belikan adalah baju-baju yang dijual di Genbrug, Yixing tetap bersyukur luar biasa!

Sebuah kartu kembali ditemukan Yixing di dalam tas. Sama seperti kartu yang ditemukannya di dalam tas Ganni, kartu yang ini pun berisi pesan singkat.

 _Untuk aktivitas sehari-hari. Sengaja kupilihkan blus karena menurutku kau jauh lebih manis dengan blus daripada kemeja._

 _-Suami_

Yixing menangis lagi, lebih-lebih setelah membongkar isi tas, mendapati tiga blus longgar. Mulai dari yang lengan pendek sampai lengan panjang, semuanya ada. Tak hanya itu, warna dan motifnya benar-benar manis. Selera Joonmyeon sama sekali tak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia benar-benar pandai memilih. Baik warna maupun motifnya langsung membuat Yixing jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

" _Oppa_ …" Yixing menggigit bibir. "Joonmyeon _Oppa_ … _Hiks_ …"

Dia terisak-isak antara terharu dan bahagia. Seandainya Joonmyeon ada di sini sekarang, niscaya Yixing akan memeluknya erat-erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada suaminya itu.

Yixing membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk kembali menguasai diri. Setelah merasa sedikit lebih tenang, perlahan dia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tas yang ketiga. Labelnya bertuliskan Monki, salah satu _brand_ yang lagi-lagi asing bagi Yixing. Kembali ditemukannya sebuah kartu di dalam tas yang lagi-lagi berisi pesan dari Joonmyeon.

 _Untuk dipakai di rumah._

 _-Suami_

Senyum manis terukir di bibir Yixing begitu dia membaca pesan dari Joonmyeon. Masih meneteskan air mata, Yixing membongkar isi tas Monki. Di dalam tas ada dua kaus longgar, dua daster model kimono yang panjangnya kemungkinan hanya sampai setengah paha, dan dua celana pendek dengan ban pinggang dari karet. Semuanya tampak nyaman dikenakan untuk pakaian rumahan.

"Oh, Lykke…" Kali ini Yixing menyebutkan nama panggilan untuk bayinya. "Entah apa yang merasuki _appa_ -mu hingga dia tiba-tiba royal seperti ini. Oh Tuhan, Mama benar-benar tidak percaya ini," katanya seraya mengusap-usap perutnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari tumpukan baju di meja.

Lykke di dalam perutnya hanya bergerak-gerak pelan. Agaknya Si Kecil yang satu ini pun sulit percaya bahwa ayahnya yang hemat anggaran itu tiba-tiba royal bukan main!

"Berapa _krone_ yang dia habiskan untuk membeli semua ini?"

Jika tadi Yixing bahagia bukan main, sekarang dia mulai khawatir, juga tak enak hati. Bagaimana pun dia tahu persis Joonmyeon itu tipe hemat anggaran. Memborong barang-barang sama sekali bukan _style_ laki-laki itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membeli sebanyak ini? Oh, Lykke, Mama jadi tidak enak hati."

Satu tendangan kecil datang dari Lykke untuknya, sebuah tanda yang dimaknai Yixing sebagai bentuk persetujuan. Rupa-rupanya bayinya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Sama-sama tak enak hati terhadap laki-laki kesayangan mereka yang entah merogoh kocek hingga berapa _krone_ untuk membeli baju-baju yang kini menumpuk di meja.

Yixing nyaris lupa bahwa masih ada satu tas lagi yang belum dibuka dan yang terakhir ini paling sukses membuatnya kaget.

 _Victoria's Secret!_

Yixing lagi-lagi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

 _Benarkah Kim Joonmyeon yang membelinya?_

Meneguk ludah, Yixing memberanikan diri membuka tas berlabel Victoria's Secret itu. Secepat kilat disambarnya kartu yang ditinggalkan Joonmyeon di dalam sana. Tanpa sadar Yixing menahan napas saat membaca tulisan Joonmyeon di kartu.

 _Untuk liburan perdana kita di Denmark, babymoon, apa pun istilahnya, yang pasti bersenang-senang. Helsingør, Sabtu ini._

 _-Suami_

 _Oh, astaga!_

Yixing tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, tapi yang jelas dia nyaris memekik sekali lagi, kali ini karena isi dari tas Victoria's Secret yang dibeli Joonmyeon.

 _The Lacie Slip_ biru tua dan _Dream Angels Floral Lace & Dot Mesh Midi Slip _putih.

Yixing mendadak gugup, bahkan pipinya terasa panas. Demi apa, Joonmyeon menginginkannya mengenakan dua gaun tidur itu? Oh Tuhan, sekali lihat saja Yixing sudah merinding. Kedua gaun tidur itu berpotongan seksi dan yang jelas sama sekali tidak longgar! Apa kabar dada dan perutnya yang membesar seiring pertumbuhan Lykke di dalam rahimnya?

"Astaga…" Yixing menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tiba-tiba merasa sangat malu.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ … Dia… Ya ampun, aku bahkan sama sekali tak berani membayangkan seperti apa tampangku saat mengenakannya nanti!"

Wajah manisnya merona parah, mengiringi perasaan gugup yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini. Joonmyeon _Oppa_ … Jangan-jangan kepalanya membentur sesuatu dan dia… Ah, bicara apa kau ini, Zhang Yixing? Tapi… Tapi dia… Oh, apa benar suamiku yang menuliskannya? Oh, astaga. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hej: Hi_**

 ** _Min lille datter: My little daughter_**

 _ **Katolsk** **kirke: Catholic church**_

 _ **Sprogcenter: Language center**_

 _ **Mange tak: Many thanks**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Part berikutnya mungkin bakal lama mengingat saya harus membagi waktu dengan real life yang semakin menggila. Harap maklum yaa. Terima kasihhh^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkuljaemi**_


	10. Og Den Aller Største Tak Min Mand-4

_Kuimani bahwa menulis adalah cinta…_

 _Terinspirasi dari Jepun Negerinya Hiroko karya Eyang Nh. Dini_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 **Og Den Aller St** **ørste Tak Min Mand**

 **(And Biggest Thanks, My Husband)**

 **Part IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! for UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Joonmyeon menjadi pemandangan pertama yang menyapa netranya pagi ini. Suaminya itu tengah berbaring miring menghadapnya, menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan senyum tipis nyaris samar. Melihat Joonmyeon tengah menatapnya, Yixing langsung merona, malu. Bukan karena tidak terbiasa, melainkan karena dia mendadak teringat pada dua gaun tidur Victoria's Secret yang dibelikan Joonmyeon kemarin, juga pesan singkat laki-laki itu di kartu soal rencana liburan perdana di Denmark merangkap _babymoon_ ke Helsingør. Refleks Yixing menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, tetapi secepat kilat Joonmyeon menyingkirkan tangannya seraya mendaratkan kecupan lembut di keningnya tanpa permisi.

"Kenapa malu?" Joonmyeon menanyainya. Sekilas ekspresinya memetakan raut geli. Maklum, Yixing terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan pipi yang merona. Istrinya itu lebih mirip _abege_ ketimbang perempuan jelang dua puluh lima tahun yang berstatus istri dan calon ibu berkat paras manisnya yang kelewat belia, imut, dan ditunjang perawakan yang mungil. Penampilan fisik Yixing ini seringkali membuat Joonmyeon merasa tidak percaya, juga 'bersalah' saat tatapannya jatuh pada perut buncit perempuan itu. Rasa-rasanya dia ini seperti pedofil yang menghamili anak di bawah umur. Konyol, bukan?

"Ini bukan kali pertama aku melihatmu bangun tidur," kata Joonmyeon mengingatkan.

Yixing menggeleng pelan sambil mengulas senyum malu-malu, memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang menggemaskan. Dia tidak menjawab Joonmyeon, juga menolak untuk menatapnya. Alih-alih Joonmyeon, tatapan Yixing justru tertuju pada perutnya yang buncit. Seperti biasa dia mengelus-elus perutnya untuk menyapa Si Kecil Lykke yang tengah tumbuh di dalam sana. Gerakan tangannya itu otomatis memandu Joonmyeon mengalihkan tatapan ke perutnya.

Joonmyeon beralih memandangi perut buncit Yixing, kemudian mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk. Tampak sorot matanya melembut dan semakin lembut kala bibirnya mendarat di perut istrinya itu. Satu kecupan selamat pagi diberikannya untuk Lykke, memenuhi ritual paginya sejak Yixing mengandung.

" _Godmorgen, lille datter*_ ," Joonmyeon menyapa Lykke dengan penuh sayang dalam bahasa Denmark, sementara kedua telapak tangannya bergerak mengelus perut Yixing. Telapak tangannya mendeteksi adanya pergerakan kecil dari dalam sana dan Joonmyeon langsung terlihat bahagia mengetahui calon anaknya merespon dengan baik setiap kali diajak bicara. Ada semacam keyakinan dalam diri Joonmyeon bahwa Lykke kelak menjadi pribadi yang aktif, tanggap, juga cerdas, mengingat anak itu sangat responsif bahkan sejak di dalam kandungan.

" _Appa_ rindu padamu, _Prinsesse*_. Maaf ya, semalam _Appa_ pulang sangat larut, jadi tidak sempat mengajakmu mengobrol sebelum tidur," dia beralih kode ke dalam bahasa Korea.

Mendengar monolog Joonmyeon, hati Yixing terasa hangat. Baginya _quality time_ antara suaminya dan bayi mereka di dalam kandungan yang berlangsung di pagi hari seperti ini teramat berharga. Rasanya dia tak sabar menantikan Lykke lahir ke dunia. Pastinya _quality time_ antara Joonmyeon dan Lykke bakal semakin hidup setelah Lykke lahir nanti.

"Lykke mengerti kok, _Appa_. _Appa_ 'kan harus bekerja," Yixing berinisiatif mewakili Lykke untuk memberikan respon lewat tuturan.

Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengarnya. Sekilas dia menatap Yixing sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya lagi di perut istrinya itu, kembali menghadiahkan satu kecupan lembut untuk bayi mereka yang bergerak semakin aktif, seakan-akan menyambut kecupan lembut darinya dengan gembira. Sepertinya Lykke sangat antusias diajak berinteraksi oleh kedua orang tuanya seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, semalam _Oppa_ pulang jam berapa?" Yixing iseng-iseng bertanya pada suaminya. Berhubung dia sudah nyenyak saat suaminya pulang, Yixing sama sekali tak tahu jam berapa persisnya Joonmyeon masuk rumah.

"Jam satu," jawab Joonmyeon seraya kembali menatap Yixing. "Dan semalam lagi-lagi aku menemukanmu ketiduran di sofa. Yixing- _ah_ , sudah berapa kali kubilang? Tidak usah menungguku pulang lembur, apalagi sampai ketiduran di sofa. Tidur saja di kamar."

Nada bicara Joonmyeon berubah sedikit tegas, demikian pula raut wajahnya.

" _Oppa_ , maaf." Yixing memberanikan diri untuk menatap suaminya. "Semalam aku memang sengaja menunggu _Oppa_ pulang untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi ternyata aku malah ketiduran dan tidak terbangun waktu _Oppa_ memindahkanku ke sini." Dia terlihat sedikit tak enak hati.

"Mengucapkan terima kasih?" Kening Joonmyeon berkerut. "Untuk apa?"

" _Oppa_ membelikanku baju baru, banyak sekali." Rona merah lagi-lagi menjalari pipi Yixing lantaran dia kembali teringat pada gaun tidur Victoria's Secret yang dibelikan Joonmyeon.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Baju-bajunya bagus sekali, aku suka. Tapi maaf, belum kupakai karena kucuci dulu. Aku juga minta maaf karena meminjam kaus _Oppa_ tanpa izin lebih dulu." Lagi-lagi dia tampak malu-malu, sementara jari-jemari lentik milik tangan kirinya memegangi ujung kaus Joonmyeon yang terlihat kebesaran untuknya.

"Semalam tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memakai kaus _Oppa_."

Mendengar ini, Joonmyeon seakan kesulitan untuk menahan senyum. Dari sorot matanya, terlihat jelas bahwa Joonmyeon merasa geli, juga tak habis pikir dengan kepolosan istrinya itu.

"Yixing- _ah_ , untuk apa minta maaf hanya karena memakai kausku? Kalau memang ingin pakai ya pakai saja. Tidak usah minta izin padaku. Aku tidak bakal marah," kata Joonmyeon dengan nada menenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal minta maaf, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena terlambat membelikanmu baju baru," dia menambahkan seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam tangan Yixing yang memegangi ujung kausnya.

" _Aniyo_ , _Oppa_ tidak perlu minta maaf," Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Malah aku jadi tidak enak hati. _Oppa_ membelikanku banyak sekali baju baru. Apa tidak apa-apa membeli sebanyak itu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kening Joonmyeon lagi-lagi berkerut. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Yixing- _ah_. Kau butuh banyak baju, mana mungkin aku hanya membelikanmu satu atau dua baju saja?"

Terus terang saja, Yixing terharu mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon. Laki-laki itu rupanya benar-benar tak keberatan membelikannya banyak baju sesuai kebutuhan.

 _Eh, tunggu. Ngomong-ngomong soal kebutuhan…_

Pipi Yixing mendadak terasa panas. Gaun tidur Victoria's Secret yang dibelikan Joonmyeon, apakah itu termasuk kebutuhan?

 _Please, bahkan ukurannya sama sekali tidak menyesuaikan kebutuhan seorang Zhang Yixing, perempuan hamil yang usia kandungannya memasuki bulan keenam!_

"Yixing- _ah_? Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?"

Pertanyaan Joonmyeon malah membuat pipi Yixing semakin terasa panas. Yixing sangat malu mengingat detail gaun tidur berpotongan seksi itu. Saking malunya, Yixing tanpa sadar kembali menutupi wajah manisnya yang menggemaskan dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Yixing- _ah_?" Sekarang Joonmyeon terheran-heran. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa istrinya mendadak aneh seperti ini.

"Aku malu, _Oppa_ ," Yixing menjawab tanpa menjauhkan kedua telapak tangan dari wajahnya.

"Malu? Malu kenapa?" Joonmyeon benar-benar gagal paham mendengar jawaban Yixing, sampai-sampai sepasang alis tebalnya bertaut.

"Aku malu. _Oppa_ membelikanku Victoria's Secret. Aku… Aku malu."

Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Mungkin itu kalimat yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sosok Kim Joonmyeon saat ini. Diplomat tampan itu mendadak kembali ke moda _stoic_ , tetapi hanya sesaat. Raut wajahnya dengan cepat berubah rileks, bahkan ada senyum yang kembali terukir di bibirnya.

"Kenapa malu, hmm?"

"Modelnya… Sangat seksi," Yixing menjawab dengan lirih. Dia masih bertahan menutupi wajahnya. "Sedangkan aku… Tidak seksi. Tubuhku seperti penguin. _Ani_ , seperti _mathryoshka_ Rusia kalau kata temanku, Mitya. Aku… Malu."

Joonmyeon nyaris tertawa mendengar pendapat Yixing tentang dirinya sendiri. Demi apa, Yixing ini sungguh menggemaskan. Rasanya sulit dipercaya kalau perempuan muda yang manis, polos, dan menggemaskan seperti Yixing ditakdirkan menjadi istri seseorang yang jauh lebih tua, kaku, dan serius macam dirinya ini. Sepertinya Joonmyeon baru menyadari makna dari petuah orang bijak tentang jodoh yang saling melengkapi. Dia dan Yixing mungkin salah satu representasi yang paling tepat untuk itu: saling melengkapi.

Istrinya benar-benar menggemaskan hingga Joonmyeon tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak mendekat. Joonmyeon kembali membaringkan diri, berhadapan dengan istrinya. Dengan lembut disingkirkannya kedua tangan lentik yang menutupi wajah manis milik istrinya. Ada reaksi defensif dari Yixing, tetapi dengan mudah pertahanannya itu luluh lantak oleh kuasa Joonmyeon. Tampak olehnya Yixing memejamkan mata dengan wajah yang ronanya nyaris sama dengan warna kepiting rebus. Menggemaskan, benar-benar menggemaskan.

Terdorong oleh naluri, Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya. Tanpa permisi bibirnya menempel sempurna di bibir Yixing, menawan perempuan itu dalam lumatan hangat. Lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

Mendapat ciuman yang tak diduga-duga dari Joonmyeon tepat di bibir, Yixing tentu saja kaget, sampai-sampai sepasang matanya sesaat terbuka. Kendati demikian, dia sama sekali tak menolak lumatan hangat dari suaminya. Dia selalu menyukai momen Joonmyeon menciumnya. Bibir suaminya itu terasa pas di bibirnya, juga lembut, hangat. Yixing menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

Lumatan hangat dari Joonmyeon tidak berlangsung lama. Laki-laki itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Yixing setelah memberikan lumatan yang ketiga, tetapi tak serta-merta menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yixing. Dua senti adalah jarak yang diciptakan Joonmyeon hingga hembusan napas hangatnya terasa menggelitik pori-pori kulit wajah Yixing.

"Yixing- _ah_ ," Joonmyeon memanggil Yixing dengan lembut, mengomando istrinya itu untuk membuka mata.

Malu-malu, Yixing membuka matanya. Rona di wajahnya semakin parah kala tatapannya bersirobok dengan Joonmyeon, menciptakan kesan seolah-olah dia demam tinggi.

"Perempuan hamil itu… Seksi," Joonmyeon membisikinya. "Jangan merasa malu hanya karena perutmu membesar. Kau seksi, aku suka."

Yixing nyaris tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Demi apa, Joonmyeon bilang dia seksi? Oh Tuhan, selama ini Joonmyeon hanya akan mengatakan demikian saat mereka tengah bercinta, tepatnya saat laki-laki itu tengah mengejar klimaks!

Yixing mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sama sekali tak tahu kalau gerakan itu justru memancing perasaan gemas dalam hati Joonmyeon. Belum sempat Yixing bereaksi lewat tuturan, bibir Joonmyeon tak diduga-duga kembali mendarat di bibirnya, menciumnya penuh-penuh tanpa sungkan. Walhasil Yixing kembali memejamkan matanya, memasrahkan bibirnya untuk dinikmati Joonmyeon sampai puas.

Berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya, ciuman Joonmyeon kali ini semakin lama semakin dalam dan menuntut. Mendesah pelan, Yixing pun membalas ciuman suaminya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tempo ciuman mereka berubah semakin cepat dan Yixing mulai kewalahan. Tepukan keras di dada Joonmyeon oleh tangan lentiknya membuahkan akses bagi Yixing untuk menghirup oksigen, tetapi hanya sesaat karena Joonmyeon dengan tega kembali memagut bibirnya, sangat terburu-buru. Yixing dan Joonmyeon pun beradu bibir untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan kali ini sepertinya tak hanya sekadar ciuman lantaran tangan Joonmyeon mulai meraba-raba tubuh Yixing, membelai dan memberi remasan kecil di beberapa titik hingga desahan-desahan tertahan terus-menerus lolos dari bibir perempuan itu.

"Bolehkah, _Petite Poup_ _é_ _e_?" Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong bertanya dengan suara yang berubah serak disela tautan bibirnya dengan Yixing. Sepasang matanya menatap Yixing intens, sementara kedua tangannya mencengkeram ujung-ujung kaus yang dikenakan istrinya.

Satu hal yang unik dari Kim Joonmyeon, dia akan memanggil Yixing dengan panggilan dalam bahasa Perancis saat meminta persetujuan istrinya itu untuk bercinta, yakni _'Petite Poup_ _é_ _e'_ yang berarti 'boneka kecil'. Agaknya Joonmyeon terinspirasi dari kebiasaan Mireille Chastain, _mademoiselle*_ asal Bordeaux yang tak lain merupakan sahabat karib Yixing di Copenhagen ini. Alih-alih nama asli, Mireille terbiasa memanggil Yixing dengan panggilan sayang _'Poup_ _é_ _e', 'Petite Poup_ _é_ _e',_ atau ' _Ma Petite Poup_ _é_ _e*'_ lantaran menurutnya Yixing yang kecil, mungil, dan imut itu sangat menggemaskan seperti boneka.

Permintaan izin dari Joonmyeon ditanggapi Yixing lewat anggukan pasrah. _Well_ , ini bukan pertama kalinya Joonmyeon meminta jatah pagi. Suaminya itu entah kenapa mulai tertarik pada _morning sex_ sejak kandungannya memasuki trimester kedua.

Izin dari Yixing tentu disambut antusias oleh Joonmyeon hingga tak butuh waktu lama bagi Joonmyeon untuk menanggalkan kaus yang dikenakan Yixing, juga kain-kain lain yang melekat di tubuh istrinya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, istrinya itu telah polos, mengekspos segenap keindahannya untuk dia nikmati sampai puas.

Yixing di matanya terlihat begitu menggairahkan dengan tubuh polos. Apalagi perempuan itu terlihat semakin cantik sejak mengandung. Kulitnya yang seputih susu, mulus tanpa cacat dan lembut seperti kulit bayi jauh lebih sehat dan bersinar, seolah mengundang Joonmyeon untuk cepat-cepat menjamah. Ditambah dengan bentuk dadanya yang semakin padat dan perutnya yang buncit sebagai efek dari kehamilannya, perempuan mungil itu terlihat seksi bukan main di mata Joonmyeon. Bahkan rona merah di wajahnya dan ekspresinya yang seratus persen malu-malu turut andil dalam mengobarkan api gairah seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Menggemaskan tetapi menggairahkan pada saat bersamaan, demikian penilaian Joonmyeon terhadap istrinya itu.

" _Mianhae_ , Lykke. Ini mungkin sedikit mengganggumu, tapi percayalah. _Appa_ akan berhati-hati," Joonmyeon menyempatkan diri berbisik pada Lykke, juga mengelus perut Yixing sebelum memulai penyatuan antara dirinya dan istri manisnya itu.

Sementara suaminya mulai menjamah tubuhnya, Yixing hanya bisa mendesah dan sesekali melenguh seiring kecupan, remasan, dan hunjaman yang diberikan Joonmyeon secara simultan di tubuhnya. Dalam hati dia tak bisa membayangkan bakal seperti apa acara liburan merangkap _babymoon_ di Helsingør bersama Joonmyeon nanti.

' _Bahkan tanpa aku memakai gaun tidur VS pun Joonmyeon Oppa dengan mudah turn on seperti ini. Apalagi kalau nanti aku memakainya?'_ Yixing membatin. Tiba-tiba dia merasa gugup.

' _Tenang, Zhang Yixing. Suamimu itu bukan maniak seks. Seks hanya sekadar bumbu di_ _Helsing_ _ør nanti. Ya, pasti_ — _'_

Monolognya dalam hati mendadak terputus, digantikan pekikan tertahan yang lolos dari bibirnya, tepat saat kejantanan Joonmyeon yang perkasa mendesak kewanitaannya lewat hunjaman yang terasa sedikit lebih keras.

" _A-ahh! Oppa!"_

"Kau… Sangat seksi… Yixing- _ah_ … _Petite Poup_ _é_ _e…_ "

-000-

Rasa gugup seputar momen intim dengan Joonmyeon di Helsingør nanti ternyata berhasil digusur oleh sukacita yang dirasakan Yixing seputar rencana liburan merangkap _babymoon_ yang digagas suaminya di kota pelabuhan yang menempati wilayah pesisir timur Denmark itu. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya dia bakal berlibur dengan Joonmyeon di Denmark. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya ini liburan perdananya dengan Joonmyeon lantaran sebelumnya dia sama sekali tak pernah merayakan liburan dengan melancong bersama suaminya itu. Boro-boro melancong untuk merayakan liburan, bulan madu saja tidak pernah! Miris, ya?

Hmm, lupakan sajalah yang sudah berlalu. Yang jelas Yixing merasa tak sabar menantikan kedatangan hari Sabtu, hari yang dipilih Joonmyeon untuk berangkat ke Helsingør. Rasa tak sabarnya itu memicu kebangkitan semangat baru dan berdampak pada perubahan di raut wajahnya. Yixing terlihat cerah ceria seperti matahari di musim semi, sampai-sampai asisten rumah tangganya, Stine Lundager Kjærsfeldt, terheran-heran.

" _Anda ceria sekali, Madam,"_ Stine berkomentar dalam bahasa Denmark saat Yixing keluar dari kamarnya. Kendati heran, Stine tampak takjub melihat nyonyanya tampil sangat manis dalam balutan blus lengan pendek warna pirus yang dibelikan Joonmyeon dan dipadukan celana pipa longgar warna putih yang dibelinya di Gina Tricot bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Aura positif terpancar kuat dari diri Yixing, menghadirkan perasaan menyenangkan bagi siapa pun yang memandang, termasuk Stine, tentu saja.

" _Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"_

" _Joonmyeon Oppa mengajakku melancong Sabtu ini, Stine_ ," Yixing dengan senang hati memberitahu asisten rumah tangganya itu, juga dalam bahasa Denmark.

"Ke Helsingør. Menyenangkan sekali. Kebetulan aku belum pernah ke sana dan aku tak sabar ingin mengunjungi Kronborg. Pasti kastil yang menjadi inspirasi Shakespeare untuk menulis Hamlet itu jauh lebih cantik dari yang kulihat di foto." Dia lanjut mengoceh dengan ceria dalam bahasa Inggris, sementara satu tangannya sibuk mengelus-elus perutnya untuk merespon Lykke yang bergerak-gerak di dalam sana.

Stine semakin kelihatan takjub begitu mendengar penuturan Yixing soal ajakan suaminya untuk melancong, bahkan setengah tak percaya. Jangan heran, pasalnya Stine tahu persis bahwa Joonmyeon bukan tipe royal. Kalau pun laki-laki itu mendadak royal dengan memborong baju untuk Yixing ( _Yixing yang cerita, ngomong-ngomong_ ), itu pun karena memang kondisinya mendesak. Sementara melancong? Hmm, sungguh diluar dugaan menurut Stine.

"Sungguh?" Stine ikut-ikutan beralih kode ke dalam bahasa Inggris. " _Det ville være dejligt*_ , _Madam_. Helsingør kota yang cantik dan banyak destinasi yang layak dikunjungi, terutama Kronborg," kata Stine. Rupanya dia cukup pengertian untuk tidak mempertanyakan motivasi apa yang melatarbelakangi Joonmyeon hingga berbuah ajakan melancong kepada istrinya.

Yixing mengangguk-angguk dengan penuh semangat. " _Ja*_ , Stine. Aku dan Lykke rasanya tak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu. Ini pertama kalinya bagi kami untuk melancong bersama Joonmyeon _Oppa_. Bisa dibilang semacam _babymoon_. Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya lucu juga. Aku dan Joonmyeon _Oppa_ tak pernah pergi _honeymoon_ , tapi tahu-tahu kami bakal pergi _babymoon_ , he he." Yixing terkekeh, tampak semakin manis sekaligus menggemaskan.

Stine tersenyum menanggapi Yixing. Dalam hati dia merasa agak kasihan pada Yixing lantaran baru tahu kalau Yixing ternyata tak pernah pergi berbulan madu dengan Joonmyeon, tetapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah Joonmyeon bakal mengajak Yixing untuk _babymoon_. Setidaknya mereka bakal punya momen manis dengan melancong berdua. Stine tentu saja merasa ikut gembira untuk Yixing, nyonyanya yang sudah dianggap seperti adik sendiri.

"Lykke sungguh membawa keberuntungan," Stine berkomentar, nadanya tulus. "Dia menginspirasi ayahnya untuk mengajak ibunya jalan-jalan. _Tillykke*_ , _Madam_. Semoga setelah Lykke lahir nanti Mr Kim bakal lebih sering mengajak Anda dan Lykke melancong."

Yixing gantian tersenyum. Manis. "Mudah-mudahan. _Mange tak*,_ Stine," balas Yixing riang sembari mengamini harapan Stine di dalam hatinya.

Stine bukan satu-satunya orang yang takjub melihat betapa Yixing jauh lebih ceria dari biasanya. Huang Zitao, sahabatnya yang berstatus istri diplomat asal Tiongkok pun memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Stine saat dia dan keponakannya menjumpai Yixing pada jam makan siang di Wulff & Konstali, salah satu restoran di Waterfront Shopping yang merupakan pusat perbelanjaan favorit Yixing. Nyonya diplomat yang tinggi menjulang bak model itu tak kuasa menahan penasaran hingga dia bertanya pada Yixing dalam bahasa Mandarin, " _Kelihatannya kau gembira sekali. Ada kabar bagus?"_

" _Suasana hatiku sedang bagus-bagusnya,"_ Yixing menjawab, juga dalam bahasa Mandarin. " _Mungkin karena hari ini aku bakal diwawancara,"_ dia berkelakar seraya melayangkan tatapan ramah pada keponakan Zitao.

Huang Renjun—keponakan Zitao—tersenyum pada Yixing. Gadis ini cantiknya bukan main dan senyumnya luar biasa manis berkat gingsul yang terlihat setiap kali dia tersenyum. Rambutnya yang lurus sepunggung diwarnai _blonde_ dan dia mengenakan lensa kontak berwarna zaitun. Visualisasinya seketika mengingatkan Yixing pada gadis-gadis peri dalam _The Lord of The Rings_ hingga _Eragon_. Luar biasa elok!

" _Senang sekali mendengar Jiejie bersedia saya wawancarai."_

Bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu merdu, jernih. Yixing benar-benar sukses dibuat terpukau oleh gadis yang satu ini.

" _Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau wawancaranya tidak dimuat di majalah, melainkan hanya untuk laporan tugas kuliah,"_ Renjun mencoba berkelakar.

Yixing terkekeh. _"Tidak masalah. Terpilih untuk diwawancara oleh mahasiswa Københavns Universitet* saja aku sudah senang,"_ dia menanggapi kelakar Renjun dengan riang.

Pagi tadi dia memang sudah diberitahu Zitao via telepon bahwa Renjun yang kuliah di jurusan komunikasi University of Copenhagen mendapat tugas untuk mewawancarai orang-orang asing. Renjun memilih untuk mewawancarai para istri diplomat asing di Denmark karena menurutnya bakal banyak cerita menarik yang bisa digali dari para istri diplomat asing. Yixing pribadi tak keberatan diwawancara, malah senang. Selain karena bisa menjadi ladang amal untuk membantu Renjun, menurutnya ide Renjun untuk mewawancarai istri-istri diplomat sangat menarik, _antimainstream_. Tak heran dia langsung menyambut antusias tawaran Renjun melalui Zitao untuk menjadi salah satu narasumber.

" _Apalagi yang_ _mewawancarai secantik ini,"_ Yixing menambahkan, tulus. Tuturannya itu mengundang senyum kembali tercetak di bibir _pink_ alami milik Renjun.

" _Jie, boleh kautanyakan pada ibu Renjun, kira-kira apa saja tips agar anak yang dikandung bisa secantik Renjun? Aku ingin Lykke nanti secantik Renjun."_ Dia beralih menatap Zitao.

Zitao terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Yixing. " _Buat apa bertanya pada ibu Renjun segala? Yakinlah kalau Lykke pasti cantik. Lihat saja ibu dan ayahnya. Cantik dan tampan. Aku punya firasat anakmu bakal sangat cantik, Meimei."_

Yixing bisa merasakan ketulusan dalam nada bicara Zitao. Hatinya tentu semakin gembira hingga dia mengamini perkataan Zitao barusan. Yixing berharap firasat Zitao tentang Lykke yang bakal memiliki paras sangat cantik menjadi kenyataan, tetapi tetap saja doa Yixing yang paling utama untuk Lykke adalah agar Lykke menjadi pribadi yang cantik hatinya seperti Bunda Maria.

" _Mudah-mudahan firasatmu tepat, Jie_." Yixing mengulas senyum teramat manis untuk sahabatnya itu.

Obrolan singkat sambil menikmati _wienerbrød_ dan jus dilanjutkan dengan wawancara antara Yixing dan Renjun. Renjun ternyata tidak hanya cantik. Gadis sembilan belas tahun itu ternyata juga cerdas. Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya benar-benar kritis dan berbobot, menunjukkan kelasnya sebagai mahasiswa University of Copenhagen.

"Saya pernah mendengar bahwa istri diplomat juga berperan sebagai 'agen diplomasi kebudayaan', salah satunya dalam acara-acara di Kedutaan yang mengangkat tema kebudayaan. Barangkali boleh diceritakan, seperti apa pengalaman Anda dalam menjalankan peran sebagai agen diplomasi kebudayaan? Lalu berbicara mengenai diplomasi kebudayaan, menurut pandangan Anda selaku istri diplomat, kira-kira strategi apa yang tepat agar diplomasi kebudayaan itu dapat dikatakan berhasil?"

Terus terang, Yixing agak gugup juga mendapat pertanyaan-pertanyaan kritis dari Renjun yang disampaikan dalam bahasa Inggris. Beruntung Yixing pernah beberapa kali dilibatkan oleh Kedutaan Besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark dalam acara-acara yang mengusung tema kebudayaan sehingga dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Renjun dengan lancar. Yixing memilih menceritakan pengalamannya saat menangani _Traditional Korean and Danish National Dress Fashion Show_ yang digelar pada musim gugur tahun lalu, juga saat dipercaya menjadi panitia acara ramah-tamah dalam rangka menyambut _Seollal*_ yang terbuka bagi para warga negara Republik Korea di Denmark. Untuk pertanyaan mengenai strategi yang tepat dalam menjalankan diplomasi budaya, Yixing memilih menjawab dengan sederhana saja.

"Orang-orang mengenal saya sebagai istri diplomat Republik Korea, maka mereka melihat saya sebagai 'perwakilan Republik Korea'. Saya tidak perlu memberikan 'kuliah' tentang kebudayaan Korea mulai dari yang tradisional sampai yang modern seperti K-Pop atau teknologi terbaru dari Samsung untuk memperkenalkan mereka kepada kebudayaan Korea itu sendiri," Yixing tersenyum tipis.

"Menurut saya, mengenal kebudayaan itu nomor dua. Nomor satu adalah bagaimana mereka mengenal Korea yang direpresentasikan melalui sosok orang Korea itu sendiri, misalnya saya, dalam bertutur dan berperilaku. Prinsip saya, _attitude wins hearts_. Saya percaya, melalui respek yang timbul dalam hati mereka terhadap orang Korea, dengan sendirinya akan muncul keinginan untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang Korea. Barulah di situ saya akan mencoba memfasilitasi sesuai kapasitas saya, membagikan pengetahuan yang saya miliki tentang Korea kepada mereka."

Renjun tersenyum setelah menyimak jawaban Yixing. Kentara benar gadis cantik itu merasa puas dengan jawaban Yixing. Di sebelahnya, Huang Zitao yang menyimak isi wawancara pun ikut tersenyum.

"Menarik sekali, _Jiejie_ ," Renjun berkomentar. " _Attitude wins hearts_. Saya merasa dewasa ini prinsip semacam itu justru tidak lagi diperhatikan dalam kebudayaan. Seringkali yang ditonjolkan dari suatu kebudayaan adalah ideologi, juga ilmu pengetahuan, dan manifestasinya berupa objek material. Padahal menurut saya, keluhuran budi justru kunci sukses dari suatu kebudayaan."

Yixing kembali mengulas senyum untuk membalas senyum Renjun. Dalam hati dia semakin mengagumi sosok cantik lagi cerdas milik keponakan Huang Zitao itu.

' _Semoga kelak kau tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang tidak hanya cantik secara fisik, tetapi juga cantik hati dan cerdas. Kurang lebih seperti Renjun Jiejie ini, Lykke,'_ Yixing berbicara dalam hati kepada bayinya.

Bukan Kim Lykke namanya jika bayi yang tengah tumbuh dalam rahim Yixing itu tidak merespon saat diajak bicara. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Lykke memberikan respon melalui tendangan pelan di dinding rahim ibunya, seolah-olah mengatakan, _'Ya, Mama. Semoga doa Mama terkabul'_. Bayi itu benar-benar seiya-sekata dengan ibunya hingga Yixing yakin bahwa sifat Lykke bakal lebih mirip dirinya ketimbang Joonmyeon.

Dari wawancaranya dengan Renjun, sebuah ide cemerlang mendadak terlintas di benak Yixing.

" _Renjun, bagaimana kalau tugas kuliahmu ini diseriusi menjadi konten majalah_?" Yixing sekonyong-konyong menanyai Renjun dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Renjun agak kaget mendapat pertanyaan yang demikian dari Yixing. " _Diseriusi menjadi konten majalah? Maksud Jiejie?"_

Wajah Yixing yang sedari tadi ceria kini tampak semakin bersinar-sinar, mengiringi kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

" _Aku punya ide dari tugas kuliahmu ini. Ehm, sebenarnya ini agak nekat, tapi menurutku ini menarik sekali. Begini, aku tertarik untuk membuat majalah daring dan mempublikasikan tugas kuliahmu dalam bentuk artikel sebagai salah satu kontennya. Majalah yang kumaksud khusus untuk berbagi kisah inspiratif dari istri-istri diplomat yang ada di Denmark sini, juga berbagi informasi seputar event-event kebudayaan dari berbagai Kedutaan, tentunya dengan izin dari mereka. Kira-kira apa kau tertarik bergabung denganku untuk merealisasikan ideku ini? Dan Zitao Jie, bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Bisa dipastikan baik Huang Renjun maupun Huang Zitao terkejut mendengar ide yang dicetuskan Yixing. Keduanya tampak bertukar pandang, menanyakan pendapat masing-masing lewat tatapan mata. Interaksi antara keponakan dan bibinya itu disaksikan Yixing dengan harap-harap cemas. Idenya memang terbilang nekat, tapi menurut Yixing sangat menarik. Menurutnya istri-istri diplomat pun perlu ruang khusus untuk berbagi kisah, tentunya yang inspiratif. Majalah yang menjadi idenya diharapkan Yixing dapat menjadi wadah yang tepat untuk menampung kisah rekan-rekannya sesama istri diplomat. Selain itu, Yixing berharap majalah yang dirintisnya nanti bisa menjadi sarana untuk memperluas jaringan pertemanan antaristri diplomat di seluruh Denmark atau bila perlu di seluruh dunia!

 _Tidak ada salahnya untuk memulai sesuatu dari sebuah mimpi, 'kan?_

Huang Renjun menjadi yang pertama bereaksi. Gadis secantik _elf—_ peri _—_ yang satu ini kembali menatap Yixing seraya memamerkan senyumnya yang luar biasa memikat.

" _Saya merasa ide Jiejie sangat bagus, jadi saya tertarik untuk bergabung, Jie. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"_ Renjun kentara benar antusias.

Detik itu juga, Yixing merasa cukup percaya diri bahwa dia bakal memiliki karir selama berada di Denmark. Mungkin tak menghasilkan uang, tapi jika itu mendatangkan manfaat bagi banyak orang, kenapa tidak?

-000-

Wawancara dengan Huang Renjun sejatinya berakhir pukul dua waktu Copenhagen, tetapi mereka baru berpisah pada pukul setengah tiga. Waktu setengah jam dimanfaatkan Yixing, Renjun, Zitao untuk menyusun linimasa proyek yang dinamai _'The Diplomat's Wife'_ , yakni proyek pembuatan majalah daring yang berisi kisah-kisah inspiratif dari para istri diplomat di Denmark. Ketiga perempuan berbeda usia itu sepakat untuk bertemu lagi minggu depan dalam rangka menggelar rapat perdana bersama pihak-pihak yang sekiranya bisa dan bersedia dimintai bantuan untuk menggolkan proyek yang disebut Zitao sebagai 'proyek inspiratif'.

Yixing masih punya waktu sekitar tiga jam sebelum kelasnya di Copenhagen Language Center dimulai. Berhubung dia sudah bosan menjelajahi Waterfront Shopping dan malas pulang ke apartemen lantaran itu rawan membuatnya malas keluar lagi, Yixing memutuskan untuk pergi ke Books & Company. Yang disebutkan barusan merupakan toko buku internasional di kawasan Hellerup, distrik yang menaungi Waterfront Shopping dan juga apartemen Yixing. Toko buku yang satu ini kebetulan tutup jam setengah enam sore sehingga ideal bagi Yixing untuk menghabiskan waktu di sana sebelum berangkat ke kampus.

Nyonya diplomat yang menarik perhatian berkat perawakan mungil dan paras manis imut-imut seperti anak kecil tetapi berperut buncit karena tengah mengandung itu melenggang anggun menuju bangunan berdinding bata merah milik Books & Company yang beralamatkan Sofievej 1. Yixing paling menyukai toko buku ini, pasalnya suasana yang ditawarkan di dalamnya lebih mirip perpustakaan rumahan ketimbang toko buku. Nyaman dan hangat. Selain itu, toko buku ini sering mengadakan _event_ semisal bedah buku atau bincang-bincang sastra dengan para pengarang kenamaan sebagai narasumber. Sayang, siang ini kebetulan sedang tidak ada _event_ , tapi Yixing sama sekali tak keberatan.

Yixing baru saja bermaksud membuka pintu ketika satu suara yang familiar tahu-tahu menyerukan namanya.

"Nyonya Yixing!"

Yixing spontan menoleh. Senyum mendadak terukir di bibirnya begitu dia melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Sehun- _ssi_."

Oh Sehun membalas senyum Yixing dengan tak kalah ramah. Pria tampan berkulit pucat yang dikenali Yixing sebagai _local staff_ Kedutaan Besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark itu melangkah mendekati Yixing. Dia kelihatan repot lantaran kedua tangannya menenteng begitu banyak tas belanjaan.

"Banyak sekali belanjaannya, Sehun- _ssi._ " Yixing tampak takjub melihat banyaknya tas belanjaan yang ditenteng Sehun.

"Ya beginilah, Nyonya," kata Sehun menanggapi. "Biasa, titipan para diplomat."

Yixing membelalakkan mata, kaget bukan main. "Titipan para diplomat? Sebanyak ini? Apa di antaranya ada titipan Joonmyeon _Oppa_?" berondong Yixing tanpa sadar.

Sehun terkekeh menyaksikan ekspresi kaget Yixing yang tampak lucu. "Tidak, Nyonya. Suami Anda itu satu-satunya diplomat yang tidak pernah menitip dibelikan ini dan itu. Jangankan titip membeli barang, untuk memfotokopi atau mengirimkan _fax_ saja beliau lakukan sendiri," jelas Sehun.

"Oh, syukurlah."

Yixing langsung merasa lega, juga bersyukur karena suaminya itu ternyata tidak senang merepotkan orang lain meski secara kedudukan dia termasuk di jajaran atas. Akan tetapi, kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Perasaan prihatin tanpa permisi menggusur kelegaan yang dirasakan Yixing. Yixing sungguh tak habis pikir. Sehun itu _local staff_ , tetapi kenapa dia disuruh membeli barang-barang yang bukan main banyaknya oleh para diplomat di Kedutaan?

"Nyonya mau beli buku?" Sehun gantian menanyai Yixing.

"Ehm, belum tahu, sih. Kalau ada yang menarik ya saya beli," jawab Yixing.

"Oh, kalau saya kebetulan mau beli buku," kata Sehun ceria. " _The Immortalist_ karya Chloe Benjamin."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, ya." Yixing tampak takjub. Setahunya Copenhagen memang tak terlalu luas, tetapi dia tetap saja takjub bisa kebetulan bertemu Sehun di sini, apalagi saat ini masih jam kerja.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu mari saya bantu bawakan tas belanjanya. Sepertinya repot sekali." Yixing mengulurkan kedua tangannya tanpa sungkan, berinisiatif membantu Sehun.

"Tidak usah, Nyonya." Sehun langsung menolak dengan halus. "Tasnya berat. Nyonya sedang mengandung, tentu tidak boleh membawa yang berat-berat. Tidak apa-apa, biar saya bawa sendiri. Repot, memang, tapi tidak masalah, kok."

Si Tampan yang memiliki visual bak vampir itu tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Yixing.

"Mari masuk, Nyonya," ajak Sehun sopan.

Tangannya bolehlah repot menenteng tas belanja, tapi Oh Sehun sungguh-sungguh menunjukkan kualitasnya sebagai seorang _gentleman_ dengan membukakan pintu untuk Yixing.

"Silakan, Nyonya."

Yixing tentu saja merasa tersanjung dan berterima kasih kendati dalam hati agak tak enak juga menyadari betapa repotnya Sehun dengan tas-tas belanjaannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Sehun- _ssi_." Yixing kembali menghadiahkan senyum manisnya untuk Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi Yixing sebelum menyusul perempuan manis itu memasuki Books & Company yang menyuguhkan dekorasi minimalis tetapi sangat nyaman, menciptakan kesan seakan-akan sedang berada di rumah.

Jika tadi Sehun menunjukkan kualitasnya sebagai seorang _gentleman_ , maka sekarang gantian Yixing menunjukkan kualitasnya sebagai seorang yang setia kawan dengan cara menunggu Sehun menitipkan tas-tas belanjaannya. Baginya Sehun itu bukan staf yang bisa disuruh-suruh, melainkan teman sendiri yang sudah selayaknya diperlakukan sederajat. Yixing belum melupakan kebaikan pria tampan itu. Sehun-lah yang mengantar-jemput dirinya dan Joonmyeon saat ada resepsi diplomatik. Sehun jugalah yang mengantar-jemput dirinya dan Joonmyeon saat dia pingsan di rumah bibinya Jieqiong beberapa bulan yang lalu. Selain itu, sama sepertinya, Sehun juga penggemar Karen Marie Aagaard Ørsted Andersen alias MØ, solois populer Denmark. Bagi Yixing, sesama penggemar MØ adalah teman.

Seperti biasanya, MØ menjadi topik yang dipilih Yixing dan Sehun untuk mengawali obrolan sambil mencari buku. Sehun bahkan menawari Yixing untuk menonton _live performance_ MØ di salah satu acara musik terkenal milik sebuah stasiun televisi swasta di Denmark. Pria tampan itu mengaku memiliki teman asli Denmark yang kebetulan bekerja sebagai tim kreatif di acara musik yang dimaksud dan dia ditawari kursi secara cuma-cuma oleh temannya itu. Untuk ukuran _local staff_ yang sehari-hari berkutat di Kedutaan, jaringan pergaulan Oh Sehun lumayan juga. Terus terang saja, menurut Yixing tidak mudah mendapatkan teman yang asli Denmark. Berdasarkan pengalaman Yixing, orang Denmark agak susah didekati, tapi kalau sudah akrab baiknya bukan main, seperti Stine misalnya, atau Si Tampan Frederik Winther Søndergaard, diplomat _hot_ yang dikenalnya lewat Joonmyeon. Tak heran hingga saat ini jumlah teman Yixing yang asli Denmark bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sepertinya Yixing perlu berguru pada Sehun agar dapat memiliki lebih banyak teman asli Denmark.

"Hmm, tentu saja saya ingin sekali menonton MØ secara _live_ , tapi saya harus minta izin pada Joonmyeon _Oppa_ dulu," Yixing menyampaikan tanggapannya seputar tawaran Sehun.

"Tidak masalah, Nyonya. Nanti kalau Nyonya mendapat izin dari Kim _Wegyogwannim_ *, Nyonya tinggal menghubungi saya," balas Sehun santai.

" _OK_."

Dari MØ, topik pembicaraan beralih ke aktivitas sehari-hari. Yixing menceritakan aktivitasnya sehari-hari yang didominasi kelas bahasa Denmark, pelancongan bersama teman-teman jika ada kesempatan, juga kegiatan-kegiatan bersama istri-istri personel korps diplomatik Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Sebagai respon, Sehun gantian menceritakan aktivitasnya sehari-hari di Kedutaan, juga cerita tentang rekan-rekan kerjanya mulai dari staf biasa hingga para diplomat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, saya kaget waktu Kim _Wegyogwannim_ tiba-tiba minta tolong pada saya untuk mencarikan mobil," Sehun tiba-tiba saja menyebut-nyebut Joonmyeon.

"Beliau bilang hendak menggunakannya untuk melancong selama dua hari ke Helsingør akhir pekan ini."

"Oh, itu." Yixing tak kuasa menyembunyikan seri di wajahnya. Sungguh, mendengar nama Helsingør saja Yixing sudah bahagia bukan main!

"Ya, Joonmyeon _Oppa_ bilang kami akan ke Helsingør akhir pekan ini."

"Terus terang, saya tidak menyangka Kim _Wegyogwannim_ akhirnya terpengaruh juga oleh diplomat-diplomat lain. Biasanya 'kan tidak, malah kadang Kim _Wegyogwannim_ tetap pergi ke kantor di akhir pekan," Sehun berkomentar.

Yixing terkejut mendengar klausa _'Kim Wegyogwannim akhirnya terpengaruh juga oleh diplomat-diplomat lain'_ yang barusan dituturkan oleh Sehun.

"Eh? Maksudnya? Terpengaruh oleh diplomat-diplomat lain?" Yixing menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Sehun yang tengah sibuk memilih-milih novel sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Yixing. Pria tampan itu malah tersenyum kecil sambil membolak-balik novel berbahasa Inggris di tangannya.

"Belakangan para diplomat merasa stres, Nyonya. Beberapa karena alotnya proses penggodokan MoU. Beberapa karena timbul masalah terkait investasi para pengusaha asal Korea di sejumlah proyek yang ada di Denmark. Beruntung satu per satu berhasil ditangani. Untuk merayakannya, mereka sepakat melancong dengan keluarga masing-masing di akhir pekan," jelas Sehun tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari sinopsis novel yang tengah dibacanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal melancong, para diplomat tahu kalau Kim _Wegyogwannim_ paling anti melancong saking _workaholic_ -nya beliau. Beberapa membuat semacam _challenge_. Mereka menantang Kim _Wegyogwannim_ untuk melancong akhir pekan ini dan mengirimkan foto sebagai bukti. Jika tidak, Kim _Wegyogwannim_ harus mentraktir mereka makan siang selama seminggu penuh." Sehun terkekeh.

"Mungkin kedengarannya keterlaluan, tapi maksud para diplomat baik. Mereka ingin Kim _Wegyogwannim_ sedikit rileks. Maklum, selama ini beliau bekerja terlalu keras, terlebih selama proses penggodokan MoU kerja sama baru dengan Denmark untuk proyek riset di bidang politik, pertahanan, dan keamanan."

Jika Sehun tampak santai saja memberikan penjelasan yang diminta Yixing, bahkan terkekeh, maka tidak demikian dengan Yixing. Perempuan manis yang menggemaskan seperti anak-anak itu justru terlihat syok bukan main mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun.

"Jadi… Para diplomat… Sepakat untuk melancong di akhir pekan?" Yixing bertanya, sedikit tersendat.

"Dan Joonmyeon _Oppa_ , dia ditantang untuk ikut melancong?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu Nyo—Oh, Nyonya? Anda baik-baik saja?" Sehun terkejut bukan main begitu dia menoleh dan mendapati Yixing memasang ekspresi syok. Bahkan sepasang mata indah perempuan itu terbelalak, seakan-akan tengah menyaksikan sesuatu yang horor.

Alih-alih menjawab Sehun, Yixing justru secepat kilat merogoh ransel MCM-nya yang berwarna ungu. Tergesa-gesa dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan langsung membuka menu KakaoTalk. Jari-jemari lentiknya menari-nari di layar, mengetikkan pesan dengan kecepatan yang melebihi standarnya sehari-hari.

 **Baekhyunee Unnie**

 _Baekhyun-ah_ , _akhir pekan ini kau ada acara?_

 **Yuri Unnie**

 _Annyeonghaseyo, Yuri Unnie? Unnie maaf aku ingin tanya_

 _Apa akhir pekan ini Unnie ada acara?_

 **Lee Sungmin Samonim***

 _Annyeonghaseyo, Samonim?_

 _Samonim maaf saya ingin bertanya_

 _Apa akhir pekan ini Samonim ada acara?_

"Nyonya Yixing, Anda baik-baik saja?" Sehun kembali menanyainya. Baik nada suara maupun ekspresinya kentara benar khawatir. Maklum, Yixing terlihat ganjil. Perempuan itu seperti terguncang, entah kenapa. Sehun sendiri bingung.

Yixing tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun yang jelas-jelas terdengar khawatir. Dia lebih memilih untuk terus mengetikkan pesan yang mirip-mirip kepada sejumlah kontak di KakaoTalk-nya. Tampak dia menggigit bibir, seakan-akan tengah menahan sesuatu entah apa.

Notifikasi di ponselnya memperlihatkan pesan balasan dari kontak bernama **Yuri Unnie**. Secepat kilat Yixing langsung membuka balasan dari sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai istri dari _Minister Counsellor_ Bidang Pertahanan dan Keamanan di Kedutaan.

 **Yuri Unnie**

 _Annyeonghaseyo, Yuri Unnie? Unnie maaf aku ingin tanya_

 _Apa akhir pekan ini Unnie ada acara?_

 _ **Annyeong, Yixing**_

 _ **Akhir pekan ini aku pergi ke Aarhus bersama Changmin Oppa dan anak-anak**_

 _ **Wae?**_

Yixing tersentak membaca balasan Yuri. Belum sempat dia pulih dari rasa kaget, pesan balasan datang dari Byun Baekhyun.

 **Baekhyunne Unnie**

 _Baekhyun-ah_ , _akhir pekan ini kau ada acara?_

 _ **Chanyeol mengajakku dan anak-anak pesiar ke Helsingborg di Swedia**_

 _ **Kenapa? Kau mau mengajakku keluar?**_

Seakan belum cukup, kali ini datang pesan balasan dari istri atasan Joonmyeon di Kedutaan, Lee Sungmin.

 **Lee Sungmin Samonim**

 _Annyeonghaseyo, Samonim?_

 _Samonim maaf saya ingin bertanya_

 _Apa akhir pekan ini Samonim ada acara?_

 _ **Hai, Ippeuni***_

 _ **Kebetulan akhir pekan ini aku dan keluarga mau pergi ke Malmö**_

 _ **Jalan-jalan sekalian mengunjungi loco parentis suamiku waktu dia kuliah dulu**_

 _ **Ada apa? Apa ada yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku di akhir pekan?**_

Membaca pesan-pesan tersebut, Yixing mendadak ingin menangis.

 _Sehun sama sekali tidak berbohong! Para diplomat memang kompak mengajak istri-istri mereka melancong, sedangkan suaminya sendiri…_

Hatinya tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit mengingat Joonmyeon. Benar laki-laki itu mengajaknya melancong, tetapi siapa yang mengira kalau motivasi laki-laki itu mengajaknya melancong ternyata dipicu oleh kesepakatan antara rekan-rekan kerjanya sesama diplomat untuk mengajak istri-istri mereka melancong di akhir pekan dan dia ditantang untuk ikut melancong atau wajib mentraktir makan siang selama seminggu penuh jika tak melakukannya?

 _Oh Tuhan, benarkah Kim Joonmyeon setega itu padanya? Benarkah Kim Joonmyeon mengajaknya melancong semata-mata demi gengsi sekaligus menghindari tuntutan mentraktir makan siang yang diajukan rekan-rekan kerjanya, bukan semata-mata karena tulus ingin membuatnya senang?_

 _Babymoon dan dua gaun tidur Victoria's Secret… Apakah itu hanya alat untuk menciptakan alibi agar dia terkesan benar-benar tulus?_

"Nyonya, Anda kenapa? Wajah Anda pucat. Anda baik-baik saja?"

Suara Sehun mulai panik, terlebih ketika menyadari bahwa sepasang mata indah Yixing mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Nyonya? Nyonya Yixing, Anda kenapa?" Sehun semakin panik.

Yixing tak menjawab. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang juga!

' _Benarkah Joonmyeon Oppa setega itu padaku? Benarkah dia mengajakku melancong semata-mata demi gengsi? Oh Tuhan, benarkah demikian?'_

Zhang Yixing meratap dalam hati. Pedih.

.

.

.

 _ **Godmorgen, lille datter: Good morning, little daughter**_

 _ **Prinsesse: Princess**_

 _ **Mademoiselle: Miss**_

 _ **Ma Petite Poup**_ _ **é**_ _ **e: My Little Doll**_

 _ **Det ville være dejligt: It would be great**_

 _ **Ja: Ya**_

 _ **Tillykke: Congrats**_

 _ **Mange tak: Many thanks**_

 _ **Københavns Universitet: University of Copenhagen**_

 _ **Seollal: Lunar New Year**_

 ** _Wegyogwannim: Mr Diplomat_**

 _ **Samonim: Madam**_

 _ **Ippeuni: Beauty**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Well, efek stress menjadikan saya menuliskan kelanjutan kisah absurd ini sebagai bentuk pelarian. Mohon maafkan ketidakkonsistenan saya. Maklumlah, tukang ketik amatiran :D**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkuljaemi**_


	11. Og Den Aller Største Tak Min Mand-5

_Semakin absurd tapi sulit kuhentikan beibeh…_

.

.

.

 **THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 **Og Den Aller St** **ørste Tak Min Mand**

 **(And Biggest Thanks, My Husband)**

 **Part V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! for UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Si Tabah. Mungkin itu julukan yang tepat bagi Yixing saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ditengah kepedihan yang dia rasakan terhadap suaminya, Yixing bertahan untuk tidak menangis di depan Oh Sehun. Bahkan yang lebih hebatnya lagi dia mampu menyelamatkan nama baik suaminya lewat kebohongan yang tak terduga-duga. Yixing berbohong pada Sehun, mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menangis gara-gara perubahan jadwal praktik lapangan yang harus dia jalani di _Copenhagen Language Center._ Dia sama sekali tak menyebut-nyebut Joonmyeon kendati hatinya sakit luar biasa setelah mengetahui motivasi Joonmyeon mengajaknya melancong semata-mata demi gengsi. Luar biasa, bukan?

Akan tetapi, setabah-tabahnya Yixing, pertahanannya jebol juga begitu dia masuk ke dalam taksi. Yixing menangis, mengejutkan pengemudi taksi yang langsung mengawasinya melalui spion. Susah payah Yixing menyebutkan nama _Sankt Therese Kirke*_ pada Sang Pengemudi untuk merujuk lokasi yang dia tuju. Yang disebutkannya barusan merupakan gereja Katolik tempatnya bergabung sebagai jemaat, beralamatkan Bernstorffsvej 56. Ya, saat ini Yixing membutuhkan ketenangan dan gereja menjadi tempat pertama yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini.

Sang Pengemudi cukup pengertian dengan memberikan Yixing privasi. Dia sama sekali tidak bertanya apa-apa kendati sesekali melirik spion, mungkin memastikan bahwa Yixing hanya menangis dan tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Ada sorot kekhawatiran dalam tatapan mata Sang Pengemudi, tapi Yixing sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

Perjalanannya dengan taksi terasa sangat lama. Maklum, saat ini lalu lintas lumayan padat lantaran Copenhagen mulai memasuki jam pulang kerja. Bahkan jalur sepeda mulai ramai oleh para pesepeda. Dari setelan mereka, bisa ditebak rata-rata merupakan pekerja kantoran. Merasakan laju taksi yang menurutnya lamban, ingin rasanya Yixing berteriak pada Sang Pengemudi. Untung saja dia keburu sadar bahwa tindakan semacam itu sangatlah tidak etis. Yixing tentu tak mau dicap sebagai orang asing berkelakuan barbar. Mau tak mau Yixing memilih untuk bersabar sekaligus berusaha menenangkan diri mengingat Lykke terus-terusan menendangnya, seakan-akan protes keras. Yixing tahu bayi dalam kandungannya paling tidak suka jika dia menangis, tapi sekali lagi Yixing harus meminta maaf pada bayinya itu lantaran dia benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis saat ini.

" _Maafkan Mama, Sayang,"_ Yixing berkata lirih pada bayinya dalam bahasa Mandarin seraya menyentuhkan tangannya untuk mengusap-usap perutnya yang buncit sebagai upaya menenangkan Lykke. _"Mama tahu kau tidak suka kalau Mama menangis, tapi saat ini Mama sungguh tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis, Sayang. Lykke tolong mengerti Mama, ya. Mama janji setelah ini tidak akan menangis lagi, jadi tolong kali ini beri Mama kesempatan untuk menangis sampai puas."_

Ajaib! Begitu Yixing mengatakannya, Lykke mendadak berhenti menendang-nendang. Sungguh, bayinya itu benar-benar pengertian. Yixing benar-benar beruntung memiliki Lykke, buah hati yang bisa menjadi teman berbagi paling setia, juga menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya.

" _Terima kasih, Sayang. Kau selalu bisa mengerti Mama. Kau yang terbaik, Kerenhappuch-ku…"_

Yixing mengucap syukur dalam hati. Tuhan sungguh Mahaadil menurutnya. Dia memberinya suami yang tak bisa ditebak seperti Joonmyeon, suami yang rawan menyakiti perasaan, tetapi sebagai penawar Dia menitipkan Lykke di dalam rahimnya.

Ah, mengingat Joonmyeon membuat hatinya semakin gerimis. Yixing benar-benar kecewa dan terpukul mengetahui suaminya itu mengajaknya melancong semata-mata demi gengsi, juga demi menghindari tuntutan mentraktir rekan-rekan kerjanya makan siang selama seminggu penuh.

" _Ayahmu sungguh tega pada Mama, Lykke."_ Yixing sesaat memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk menahan perih dalam hati.

" _Mama sungguh tak menyangka. Oh Tuhan, Mama bahkan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa."_

Yixing terus bermonolog, tak peduli pengemudi taksi beberapa kali melayangkan pandang ke arahnya melalui spion. Bagi Yixing, _curhat_ seperti ini dengan Lykke bisa sedikit membuatnya tenang.

" _Ayahmu… Padahal Mama sangat mencintainya. Sangat-sangat mencintainya, tapi kenapa dia begitu tega? Lykke, Kerenhappuch, kenapa ayahmu begitu tega?"_

Hatinya lagi-lagi berdenyut sakit. Demi Tuhan, dia mencintai Joonmyeon dengan sepenuh hatinya, tetapi kenapa untuk membahagiakannya sedikit saja Joonmyeon tidak tulus? Kenapa Joonmyeon begitu tega? Kenapa Joonmyeon tak berusaha lebih keras untuk tulus? Bukankah laki-laki itu telah berkomitmen untuk mencintainya?

Yixing menggigit bibir. Dia tidak sanggup bertanya-tanya lagi dalam hati. Hatinya benar-benar sakit!

Dering ponsel di dalam ransel MCM yang diletakkannya di jok sebelah mengalihkan perhatian Yixing. Sedikit enggan Yixing meraih tasnya. Sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dia berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja bukan Joonmyeon yang menelepon. Jika Joonmyeon yang menelepon, Yixing bersumpah bakal langsung memutuskan sambungan.

Sepasang mata indahnya mendadak membola begitu membaca nama yang tertera di layar.

Bukan Joonmyeon, melainkan ' _Eomeonim'_. Ibunda Joonmyeon!

Yixing panik. Cepat-cepat dia berdeham, mencoba menetralisir suaranya. Beruntung ibunda Joonmyeon hanya menelepon. Bagaimana kalau _video call_? Bisa repot nanti kalau beliau sampai melihat betapa sembab wajah menantunya ini.

Berharap suaranya sudah tidak terlalu serak, pelan-pelan Yixing menjawab panggilan masuk dari mertua perempuannya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , _Eomeonim_?"

" _Yeoboseyo, Sayang. Apa kabar?"_ Suara ibunda Joonmyeon terdengar ramah dan hangat seperti biasa. Mertua perempuannya itu memang baik, juga sangat menyayanginya lantaran dia dianggap 'penyelamat' Joonmyeon dari ancaman pemberian label 'bujang lapuk'.

" _Tiba-tiba saja aku rindu padamu, juga pada cucuku. Joonmyeon mengirimiku pesan kalau Lykke aktif sekali tadi pagi dan kelihatannya dia semakin aktif dari hari ke hari,"_ oceh ibunda Joonmyeon dengan nada antusias.

Yixing antara ingin menangis dan mengeluh pada saat bersamaan. Jika itu tadi pagi, jelas Lykke sedang aktif-aktifnya. Pagi tadi dia dan Joonmyeon menyempatkan diri untuk bercinta. Seperti biasa Lykke bakal bergerak dengan aktif saat ayahnya menyetubuhi ibunya, mungkin karena merasa tak nyaman oleh pergerakan ayahnya yang berkali-kali memasuki ibunya dalam beberapa posisi, menghasilkan tempo yang tak bisa dibilang lambat dan gerakan yang agak sulit dikategorikan lembut.

"Kabarku baik, _Eomeonim_. Lykke juga. Ngomong-ngomong soal Lykke, cucu _Eomeonim_ ini memang semakin aktif dari hari ke hari," Yixing mencoba untuk memperdengarkan nada bicara yang terkesan antusias.

" _Ah, bahagia sekali aku mendengarnya. Rasanya makin tak sabar, ingin cepat-cepat melihat cucuku lahir. Aku dan kakeknya pasti akan mengunjunginya di Copenhagen nanti. Melihat langsung dan menggendong darah daging Joonmyeon-ku, pasti rasanya seperti mendapat mukjizat. Yixing-ah, Sayang, terima kasih. Tanpamu, entah kapan aku bisa mendapatkan cucu dari Joonmyeon. Jangankan cucu, menantu saja mungkin tidak ada. Kau benar-benar penyelamat Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon sangat beruntung memilikimu, Sayang."_

Mendengar ini, air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Yixing.

 _Oh Bunda, apakah kata beruntung itu tepat, sementara putramu sendiri mungkin belum tentu berpikir demikian?_

Yixing menggigit bibir, berusaha keras agar tidak terisak lagi.

" _Joonmyeon bilang dia akan mengajakmu pergi melancong akhir pekan ini. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan,"_ Suara milik ibunda Joonmyeon terdengar semakin antusias.

' _Ya, sangat menyenangkan, seandainya putramu melakukannya dengan tulus, semata-mata demi membahagiakan anak dan istri, bukan demi menjaga gengsi di depan rekan-rekan kerjanya, Eomeonim.'_

Yixing membatin. Pilu.

-000-

Tujuannya mendatangi _Sankt Therese Kirke_ di Bernstorffsvej 56 semata-mata untuk mencari ketenangan melalui doa-doa. Yixing pikir perasaannya akan jauh lebih baik setelah kembali dari gereja, tapi ternyata tidak. Ketenangan yang dia rasakan ternyata hanya bertahan sampai pintu _Sankt Therese Kirke_. Begitu hawa sejuk musim semi milik Copenhagen di luar pintu gereja menyambutnya, hati Yixing kembali berdenyut sakit.

" _Mengasihi lebih banyak lagi, Wilhelmina*. Itulah kuncinya. Cobalah mengasihi lebih banyak lagi agar kau terhindar dari prasangka buruk dan amarah, karena kasih itu sabar."_

Bahkan kalimat-kalimat menyejukkan dari _Søster_ Victoria, biarawati _Sankt Therese Kirke_ yang ditemuinya saat berkunjung tak berhasil mengembalikan ketenangan seperti yang didapatkannya selama berada di dalam gereja. Entahlah, mungkin karena Yixing sendiri tak sungguh-sungguh meresapi petuah Victoria. Dia mengaku kalah pada nafsu amarah hingga sisi cinta kasih yang dia miliki seolah tergusur untuk sementara.

Sakit hatinya terhadap Joonmyeon rupa-rupanya sangat serius kali ini, sampai-sampai mengubahnya menjadi dia yang pendiam, bahkan terang-terangan menghindari Joonmyeon. Puncaknya adalah ketika Yixing menolak untuk bercinta dengan Joonmyeon, padahal selama ini Yixing selalu mengiyakan setiap kali Joonmyeon meminta persetujuannya untuk bercinta, kecuali saat dia sedang datang bulan. Jangankan untuk bercinta. Yixing bahkan merasa muak dan harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mendorong suaminya saat bibir laki-laki itu mengecup kening dan perutnya sebagai ganti ucapan selamat pagi. Sungguh, kalau bisa dia ingin kabur dari apartemen ini sekarang juga demi menghindari Joonmyeon!

"Maaf _Oppa_ , tapi aku sedang tidak ingin. Jika _Oppa_ memaksa, itu sama saja _Oppa_ memerkosaku."

Yixing bahkan tak sudi menatap suaminya saat dua kalimat penolakan yang lirih tetapi menohok itu meluncur dari bibirnya yang ranum. Bibir yang sejak tadi selalu lari dari kejaran bibir Joonmyeon. Tidak. Yixing bahkan tak sudi untuk sekadar berciuman bibir dengan Joonmyeon pagi ini!

Penolakan Yixing tentu saja mengejutkan Joonmyeon, bahkan menjadi semacam pukulan bagi laki-laki itu. Joonmyeon seolah-olah tidak mengenali perempuan manis yang kali ini bahkan menolak untuk menatapnya, kentara benar menghindarinya. Sosok manis, menggemaskan lagi penurut yang menjadi _trademark_ seorang Zhang Yixing mendadak hilang entah ke mana, digantikan sosok yang terkesan enggan dan muram, terlalu asing bagi Joonmyeon.

"Yixing- _ah_ , sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau marah padaku?" Joonmyeon bertanya, lugas. Persetan dengan 'adik kecil'-nya di bawah sana yang terlanjur menegang dan berdenyut-denyut menyiksa. Atensi Joonmyeon kini sepenuhnya tertuju pada sikap ganjil yang ditunjukkan istrinya.

"Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menolakku."

' _Tentu saja aku marah padamu, Oppa. Bahkan sangat-sangat marah,'_ Yixing membatin, merasa marah sekaligus pilu.

"Suasana hatiku sedang kurang baik. Maaf."

Bertolak belakang dengan suara hatinya, tuturan Yixing terkesan lebih halus, bahkan dia masih sudi merendahkan dirinya lewat kata 'maaf' kendati nadanya kurang simpatik.

"Kuharap _Oppa_ mengerti."

Yixing bertahan tidak mau menatap Joonmyeon, memilih cepat-cepat turun dari ranjang sembari membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan lantaran tangan Joonmyeon berhasil membuka dua kancing teratasnya saat laki-laki itu berusaha untuk mencium bibirnya tadi.

"Aku mau menyiapkan sarapan dulu," pungkasnya seraya memunggungi Joonmyeon.

"Yixing- _ah_."

Joonmyeon secepat kilat menahan tangan Yixing. "Kalau ada masalah, kenapa tidak kauceritakan padaku?" Diplomat tampan itu terlihat khawatir. "Sepertinya kau menghindariku."

"Aku tidak menghindari _Oppa_ ," Yixing berkelit. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, suasana hatiku sedang kurang baik. Kuharap _Oppa_ mengerti."

Yixing sadar dirinya bukan pembohong yang baik, itulah sebabnya dia tak ingin menunggu respon Joonmyeon. Berlama-lama dengan Joonmyeon berarti memberi kesempatan pada laki-laki itu untuk menginterogasinya. Salah-salah Yixing malah terpojok nanti. Bergegas keluar dari kamar untuk menghindar dianggap Yixing sebagai solusi terbaik. Dia sama sekali tak ingin tahu dan tak ingin peduli dengan respon maupun reaksi Joonmyeon. Persetan dengan keduanya. Bahkan seandainya nanti Joonmyeon keluar dari kamar dengan raut _stoic_ atau malah murka, Yixing memutuskan untuk tidak akan merasa gentar. Sepertinya sakit hati yang melanda sukses mengubahnya menjadi Si Tegar untuk saat ini.

Mungkin Yixing terkesan diam, muram, dan bahkan dingin, tetapi Joonmyeon sama sekali tak tahu bahwa bulir-bulir bening mengalir di pipi istrinya itu, tepat saat sosoknya lenyap di balik pintu. Ya, ketegaran Yixing memang belum patut diacungi jempol. Akan tetapi, setidaknya dia tidak meneteskan air mata di depan mata Joonmyeon.

Nyatanya prediksi Yixing tentang Joonmyeon sama sekali tak meleset. Joonmyeon yang tampil rapi dalam balutan _blazer_ -nya saat keluar dari kamar hampir satu jam kemudian memang memasang raut _stoic_ yang menyulitkan siapa pun untuk menebak suasana hati diplomat tampan itu. Bahkan sorot matanya tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun. Joonmyeon yang seperti ini mau tak mau mengingatkan Yixing pada sosok Joonmyeon beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi Yixing memilih untuk tidak menaruh peduli.

Alih-alih Joonmyeon, atensi Yixing terpusat pada meja makan. Dia sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Joonmyeon. Semarah-marahnya dia pada suaminya itu, Yixing tetaplah sosok istri yang bertanggung jawab dengan menyediakan sarapan untuk suaminya.

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong melontarkan pertanyaan, tepat saat Yixing bermaksud meninggalkan meja makan.

"Nanti," jawab Yixing singkat, padat, dan jelas. Lagi-lagi dia menolak menatap Joonmyeon, memilih berkutat dengan apronnya seraya melangkahkan kaki menjauhi meja makan.

"Resepsi diplomatik Kedutaan Besar Bulgaria dimulai pukul enam," Joonmyeon tiba-tiba kembali angkat bicara, sukses menghentikan langkah kaki Yixing melalui suaranya. "Sehun akan menjemput kita pukul setengah enam."

Yixing tersentak mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon. Demi apa, dia baru ingat bahwa hari ini dirinya dan Joonmyeon dijadwalkan menghadiri resepsi diplomatik untuk memperingati hari kemerdekaan Bulgaria!

Yixing mengeluh dalam hati. Dia sungguh-sungguh sedang tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Joonmyeon, apalagi jika itu untuk resepsi diplomatik. Resepsi diplomatik berarti merelakan diri digandeng Joonmyeon kesana-kemari, 'dipamerkan' kepada para kolega hingga mau tak mau Yixing dituntut untuk mampu menjalankan peran sebagai nyonya diplomat teladan yang sanggup memukau kolega-kolega suaminya lewat gerak-gerik anggun dan tuturan yang berbobot.

 _Oh, tidak._

"Baik, _Oppa_."

Tak diduga-duga, respon itulah yang diberikan Yixing. Dia memang sengaja merespon demikian agar tak ada alasan bagi Joonmyeon untuk menahannya menjauhi meja makan. Khawatir Joonmyeon bakal mengatakan sesuatu lagi, Yixing cepat-cepat melanjutkan langkahnya.

Punggung milik perempuan manis itu pun semakin menjauh dari meja makan dan Yixing bisa merasakan tatapan Joonmyeon terpancang pada punggungnya.

Sekali lagi, Yixing memilih untuk tidak peduli.

-000-

Yixing tetap tidak antusias kendati beberapa istri diplomat asing yang dikenalnya bergantian mengirimkan pesan, mengonfirmasi kehadiran mereka dalam acara resepsi diplomatik yang diselenggarakan oleh Kedutaan Besar Bulgaria. Setengah tahun tinggal di Copenhagen, Yixing punya semacam 'geng kecil-kecilan' yang terdiri dari beberapa istri diplomat asing nonKorea. Jika kau bertanya mengenai sejarah terbentuknya 'geng kecil-kecilan' itu pada Yixing, dijamin Yixing bakal bingung menjawabnya.

Terus terang, Yixing sendiri tak tahu pasti bagaimana persisnya 'geng' yang dimaksud itu terbentuk. Yang pasti semua bermula dari seringnya Yixing mengobrol dengan dua nyonya diplomat asing dalam perjamuan demi perjamuan, yaitu Huang Zitao yang merupakan istri diplomat Tiongkok dan Yulia Kiranasari, istri diplomat asal Indonesia. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, tahu-tahu dari tiga orang menjadi lima orang. Sayang, 'geng kecil-kecilan' itu jarang sekali bisa berkumpul selain dalam jamuan. Entah kenapa mereka begitu sulit mengepaskan jadwal satu sama lain. Seingat Yixing, mereka bahkan belum pernah berkumpul _full team_ selain dalam jamuan. Itu sebabnya sebisa mungkin mereka menyempatkan diri bertemu dalam jamuan dan memulai kebiasaan untuk mengonfirmasi kehadiran masing-masing melalui pesan WhatsApp.

 **Embayu**

 _Dek, aku nanti bawa asinan buah tropis kesukaanmu. Spesial kubeli di Indonesia_

 _Nanti kutitipkan saja ke staf ganteng yang biasa mengantarjemputmu itu ya, soalnya besok aku mungkin tidak sempat ke rumahmu_

 _Biasa, ada arisan di rumah_

 _Lagipula terlalu lama kalau asinannya kuantarkan lusa_

 _Mumpung nanti kita ketemu, sekalian saja_

Bahkan pesan dari Yulia Kiranasari atau yang akrab disapa ' _Embayu*'_ itu tak berhasil menghadirkan keceriaan dalam hatinya, padahal Yixing sejatinya rindu pada 'kakak Indonesia'-nya yang baru kembali ke Denmark setelah hampir sebulan pulang kampung dan dia paling suka asinan buah khas Indonesia yang pernah dicicipinya saat berkunjung ke rumah dinas Yulia. Seandainya saja saat ini suasana hati Yixing sedang baik, bisa dipastikan dia bakal bersorak riang.

 **Embayu**

 _Dek, aku nanti bawa asinan buah tropis kesukaanmu. Spesial kubeli di Indonesia_

 _Nanti kutitipkan saja ke staf ganteng yang biasa mengantarjemputmu itu ya, soalnya besok aku mungkin tidak sempat ke rumahmu_

 _Biasa, ada arisan di rumah_

 _Lagipula terlalu lama kalau asinannya kuantarkan lusa_

 _Mumpung nanti kita ketemu, sekalian saja_

 _ **Embayu maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa datang**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah dibawakan asinan buah dari Indonesia**_

 _ **Nanti saja kuambil di rumah Embayu**_

 _ **Mungkin lusa pulang dari gereja**_

 _ **Aku 'kan sudah lama juga tidak main ke rumah Embayu**_

 _ **Sekalian nanti aku mau bawakan odeng kesukaan Lintang dan Gendis**_

 _ **Ngomong-ngomong aku titip salam untuk Khaleeda dan Yevgeniya, ya**_

 _ **Lain kesempatan kita harus berkumpul full team KR ID CN PK* UA***_

Jemari lentik Yixing bergerak menutup jendela _chat_ dengan Yulia setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim, kemudian beralih membuka jendela _group chat_ yang diberi nama _Charlie's Angels_.

 **Charlie's Angels**

Annette, Mireille, You

 _Poppy itu 'kan tidak boleh kemana-mana tanpa didampingi suaminya_

 _Sori_ **Wilhelmina Zhang** _aku masih agak kesal pada suamimu_

 _ **Ha ha ha santai saja**_ **Annette Marcella Laurentien**

 _ **Aku juga kesal pada suamiku kok**_ 🙈

 **Mireille Helene Marie**

 _Suaminya_ **Wilhelmina Zhang** _agak menyebalkan sih, tapi dia ganteng lho ha ha_

 **Annette Marcella Laurentien**

 _Lebih ganteng staf yang waktu itu mengantar suaminya Poppy ke tokonya Tante Fei menurutku_

 **Mireille Helene Marie**

 _Lebih ganteng baby dolphin Zhong Chenle-ku lah_

 **Annette Marcella Laurentien**

 _Belum putus juga?_ **Mireille Helene Marie** _Dasar pedofil!_

 **Mireille Helene Marie**

 _HA HA HA_

TODAY

 _ **Siapa yang besok free?**_

 _ **Temani aku melancong please**_

Jemari lentik Yixing mengirimkan pesan tersebut ke grup WhatsApp yang anggotanya terdiri dari dirinya dan dua sahabatnya di _Copenhagen Language Center_ , Annette Marcella Laurentien van Nistelrooy dan Mireille Helene Marie Chastain. Harap-harap cemas dia menantikan pesan balasan dari kedua sahabatnya yang asli Belanda dan Perancis itu. Tatapannya tak kunjung berpindah dari layar ponselnya yang masih setia menampilkan menu _chat_ milik aplikasi WhatsApp.

"Stine, apakah Yixing sudah siap?"

Gendang telinganya menangkap suara milik Joonmyeon di luar kamarnya. Sontak Yixing terperanjat. Cepat-cepat dia mematikan layar ponsel, kemudian membaringkan diri di ranjang. Sepasang mata indahnya terpejam, bersamaan dengan terdeteksinya suara lain oleh gendang telinganya. Kali ini suara Stine, asisten rumah tangganya.

" _Madam_ mengeluh kurang enak badan, _Meester_. Sekarang beliau sedang istirahat di kamar."

"Dia sakit?" Joonmyeon terdengar kaget sekaligus khawatir.

"Mungkin kelelahan, _Meester. Madam_ bilang hari ini beliau kebagian jatah praktik lapangan di tempat kursus. _"_

Joonmyeon tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sebagai gantinya, Yixing mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Otomatis dia langsung memasang ekspresi setenang mungkin, pura-pura tidur nyenyak.

"Yixing- _ah_."

Kim Joonmyeon terlihat cemas. Langkah kakinya memburu mendekati ranjang. Diplomat tampan itu pun langsung duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap istrinya lurus-lurus.

"Tidur?" Joonmyeon seperti menggumam.

Yixing sebisa mungkin mempertahankan ketenangannya agar aktingnya terlihat meyakinkan. Sayangnya dia kaget saat Joonmyeon tahu-tahu menyentuhkan punggung tangan ke keningnya. Refleks, Yixing membuka matanya.

 _Ah, sialan_.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu, ya?" Suara Joonmyeon terdengar lembut meski sarat kekhawatiran.

Terus terang, Yixing agak kaget melihat gurat-gurat kecemasan tercetak jelas di wajah elok milik Joonmyeon, tetapi hanya sesaat. Detik berikutnya dia merasa puas. Joonmyeon terlihat cemas, itu berarti aktingnya cukup meyakinkan.

"Stine bilang kau tidak enak badan. Apa yang kaurasakan? Pusing? Mual? Atau apa?" berondong Joonmyeon. Tangannya yang semula berada di kening Yixing ini berpindah ke rambut sehalus beledu milik istrinya itu, membelai-belainya pelan.

"Badanmu agak panas. Sepertinya kau demam."

Yixing sejatinya ingin sekali menyingkirkan tangan Joonmyeon, tetapi itu bisa membuat skenarionya berantakan. Joonmyeon harus percaya bahwa dia tidak enak badan, dengan demikian Yixing punya alasan kuat untuk tidak ikut ke acara resepsi diplomatik. Bahkan demi melancarkan skenarionya ini, Yixing diam-diam menenggak tiga gelas air dingin. Terdengar nekat, memang, tapi Yixing melakukannya bukan tanpa pikir panjang apalagi tanpa persiapan.

' _Sabar, Lykke. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Nanti begitu ayahmu berangkat, Mama bakal minum air madu hangat. Dijamin Mama batal demam.'_

"Aku pusing," Yixing menjawab dengan lirih. "Sepertinya aku butuh tidur."

"Kita ke dokter saja bagaimana?" Joonmyeon langsung mengambil inisiatif. "Kau sedang mengandung, kalau sakit seperti ini tentu harus cepat-cepat ditangani tim medis. Kita ke dokter sekarang, ya?"

Kim Joonmyeon rupanya sungguh-sungguh cemas, bahkan sepasang maniknya bergerak-gerak gelisah saat tatapannya jatuh ke perut buncit Yixing. Satu tangannya yang bebas perlahan terulur untuk mengusap perut istrinya itu, seakan-akan dia tengah memeriksa kondisi Lykke.

"Kita ke dokter ya, Lykke? _Appa_ tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan padamu dan mamamu."

Jujur, Yixing mau tak mau tersentuh, juga terharu melihat Joonmyeon yang seperti ini. Bagaimana pun dia mencintai Joonmyeon. Tentu saja kecemasan Joonmyeon terhadapnya dan anak mereka berarti besar bagi Yixing, menunjukkan seberapa besar kepedulian yang dimiliki laki-laki itu. Akan tetapi, Yixing sungguh tak habis pikir kenapa Joonmyeon justru mengajaknya melancong hanya demi gengsi. Jika laki-laki itu sungguh peduli padanya, bukankah seharusnya pelancongan itu didasari ketulusan semata?

Pertanyaan semacam ini lagi-lagi membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

' _Dia hanya mencemaskan Lykke, Yixing. Dia hanya mencemaskan anaknya. Itu saja.'_

Entah darimana dia memperoleh pemikiran picik semacam itu, yang pasti itu sukses menggusur keharuan dalam hatinya. Yixing tersadar, tidak seharusnya dia terbuai oleh perhatian Joonmyeon seperti ini. Susah payah dia mencoba menekan perasaannya, mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan jenis emosi yang tengah dia rasakan.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Yixing, halus. "Aku hanya perlu istirahat saja. Sekarang lebih baik _Oppa_ lekas bersiap-siap. Maaf, aku belum bisa menemani _Oppa_ ke resepsi diplomatik."

Ada semacam sengatan tidak nyaman yang dia rasakan di dalam hati. Bagaimana pun Yixing tidak biasa berbohong dan dia sadar betul betapa luar biasa dusta yang terlontar dari bibirnya barusan. Cepat-cepat dia memohon ampun kepada Tuhan, beralasan bahwa saat ini hatinya sungguh-sungguh terluka dan untuk sementara dia tidak sanggup terus-terusan berdekatan dengan suaminya.

"Aku tidak jadi pergi saja," balas Joonmyeon. "Kau sakit seperti ini, aku jadi tidak tenang meninggalkanmu di rumah meski hanya beberapa jam."

Seandainya saat ini Yixing tidak sedang sakit hati dan dia benar-benar sakit secara fisik, mungkin dia bakal menangis karena terharu setelah mendengar apa yang terlotar dari bibir Joonmyeon barusan. Sayang, yang sekarang dirasakannya justru jengkel, juga waswas.

 _Dia sedang tidak ingin dekat-dekat Joonmyeon!_

"Ada Stine yang menjagaku," Yixing mencoba berargumen. " _Oppa_ tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya butuh istirahat, sungguh. Nanti juga baikan."

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak khawatir?" protes Joonmyeon. "Kalau kau sedang tidak mengandung, mungkin aku tidak akan sekhawatir ini. Tapi sekarang di dalam tubuhmu ada satu nyawa lagi. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir?"

 _O-oh Tuan Diplomat, sepertinya ada sedikit 'kesalahan' dalam kalimatmu barusan._

Hati Yixing mendadak berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit. Kalimat ' _Kalau kau sedang tidak mengandung, mungkin aku tidak akan sekhawatir ini._ ' seolah menjadi proposisi pendukung dari proposisi yang diungkapkan melalui suara hati Yixing tadi.

' _Dia hanya mencemaskan Lykke, Zhang Yixing. Dia tidak akan secemas ini jika kau sedang tidak mengandung.'_

Yixing benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Dia harus berusaha keras untuk tegar demi mencapai akhir yang dia harapkan dalam skenario buatannya. Dia tidak boleh menangis di depan Joonmyeon!

" _Oppa_ , apa kata orang kalau sampai _Oppa_ tidak hadir dalam resepsi diplomatik?" Yixing susah payah mengatur suaranya agar tetap stabil, sebisa mungkin agar tidak bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku dan Lykke tidak apa-apa. Kami bisa saling menjaga diri. Sekarang aku ingin sekali tidur, jadi sebaiknya _Oppa_ segera siap-siap untuk berangkat."

Dia memaksakan senyum kecil yang bahkan tak mencapai matanya, lalu sengaja mengubah posisinya menjadi miring memunggungi Joonmyeon. Selain untuk memberi tanda pada suaminya bahwa dia tak ingin lebih lama lagi diganggu, Yixing merasa bulir air matanya sudah di ujung tanduk. Pantang baginya untuk menangis di depan Joonmyeon sekarang, oleh karena itu lebih baik baginya untuk menyembunyikan wajah sebelum bulir bening sialan itu mengalir dengan tak tahu malu di pipi.

Menyaksikan istrinya mengubah posisi menjadi berbaring memunggunginya, Kim Joonmyeon tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Laki-laki itu hanya diam dengan kening berkerut. Jika tadi dia terlihat cemas, sekarang ekspresinya mendadak berubah, sulit untuk dibaca. Ada banyak ekspresi, bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Rumit.

Diam dan tak bergeming. Diplomat tampan itu masih bertahan di tempat dengan tatapan mata yang terarah lurus pada punggung sempit istrinya. Joonmyeon sama sekali tak tahu bahwa istrinya menggigit bibir menahan tangis sambil mengeluh dalam hati.

' _Kenapa dia tidak buru-buru pergi?'_

-000-

Yixing terbangun dengan kaget.

Hari sudah pagi. Yixing nyaris tak percaya saat melihat jam. Rupa-rupanya semalam dia benar-benar nyenyak setelah minum dua gelas air madu hangat, padahal dia pikir bakal terbangun saat suaminya pulang dari resepsi diplomatik.

Ngomong-ngomong soal resepsi diplomatik, pada akhirnya semalam Joonmyeon memang pergi untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Rupa-rupanya Joonmyeon masih memikirkan nama baiknya sebagai diplomat. Bagaimana pun dia diundang secara resmi oleh pihak Kedutaan Besar Bulgaria, sudah pasti dia harus datang.

Kepala Yixing menoleh ke samping, tepatnya ke arah Joonmyeon. Suaminya itu masih terlelap di sampingnya, tampak pulas, damai. Sayang, pemandangan yang sejatinya menyejukkan mata itu justru membuat hati Yixing lagi-lagi berdenyut sakit. Melihat Joonmyeon, Yixing jadi ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Hari yang dijadwalkan Joonmyeon untuk pergi melancong ke Helsingør bersamanya.

Tak sanggup berlama-lama memandangi Joonmyeon, Yixing beralih memandangi perutnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang matanya berkaca-kaca saat tangannya bergerak perlahan, memberikan usapan lembut untuk Lykke yang tengah bergerak-gerak pelan di dalam sana, sepertinya tengah menggeliat.

' _Maafkan Mama, Sayang. Hari ini Lykke melancong bersama Mama, Tante Annette, dan Tante Mireille saja, ya. Kita tetap ke Helsingør, tapi tanpa Appa.'_

Tendangan keras di dinding rahim tahu-tahu menyambutnya. Yixing tersentak. Dia tahu apa makna dibalik tendangan Lykke itu. Bayinya tidak setuju dengan rencananya melancong ke Helsingør bersama Annette dan Mireille alih-alih bersama Joonmyeon.

 _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?_

' _Maafkan Mama, Sayang, tapi Mama sungguh tak bisa pergi dengan ayahmu. Hati Mama terlalu sakit. Lykke tolong mengertilah. Kau mau 'kan, Sayang?'_

Tidak biasa-biasanya, negosiasi Yixing kali ini gagal total. Lykke terus-terusan menendang perutnya, seakan-akan tengah berdemo. Reaksi Lykke ini membuat perasaan Yixing campur aduk. Bayinya ingin dia pergi bersama Joonmyeon, tapi hatinya sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Bagaimana ini?

Getaran ponsel di atas nakas sejenak mengalihkan fokus Yixing dari Lykke. Yixing bergegas mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih ponselnya.

 **Charlie's Angels**

Annette, Mireille, You

 _Yang pasti kita ke Kronborg Slot* dan National Maritime Museum_

 _Untuk ke Fredensborg dan Frederiksborg kita lihat dulu situasi_

 _Sisanya kita wisata religi, mampir ke gereja-gereja terkenal di sana_

 **Annette Marcella Laurentien**

 _Ya, aku setuju dengan Mir_

 _Poppy bagaimana?_ **Wilhelmina Zhang**

 _ **Aku ikut kalian saja**_

 _ **Pokoknya wajib ke Kronborg**_

 **Mireille Helene Marie**

 _Iya, Petite Dame*_ **Wilhelmina Zhang**

 _Kronborg wajib kita kunjungi_

TODAY

 **Mireille Helene Marie**

 _Anne banguuunnnnn!_ **Annette Marcella Laurentien**

 **Wilhelmina Zhang** _sori Poupée, tahu sendiri Annette baru bisa bangun kalau dengar suara ponsel_ 😂

 _Kita ketemu jam 9 di Central Station ya_

 _Ke Elsinore* yeaah!_

Membaca pesan Mireille, Yixing menghela napas. Tatapannya segera tertuju kembali ke arah perutnya.

' _Maaf, Sayang. Kali ini Mama egois. Kita melancong bersama kedua tantemu, bukan Appa.'_

Lykke menendang-nendang lagi untuk protes, tapi Yixing tak peduli. Segera saja dia turun dari ranjang, berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Joonmyeon yang masih mendengkur halus. Nyaris berjingkat-jingkat, Yixing keluar dari kamarnya, tak lupa menyempatkan diri menyambar baju di lemari.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan ketika Yixing membawa ransel MCM ungu kesayangannya keluar dari kamar Lykke. Dia sudah rapi dan tampak sangat manis dalam balutan _overall jeans_ alias celana kodok warna _navy_ lima senti di atas lutut _—_ hasil buruannya di Gina Tricot _—_ dan dipadukan dengan _pink t-shirt_ ukuran L sehingga perutnya tidak sesak. Sebagai aksesoris adalah bando putih dari kain yang bertengger manis di kepalanya. Seandainya saja perutnya tidak buncit, orang-orang pasti bakal mengira Yixing masih SMA. Maklum, pilihan busananya benar-benar imut, menyesuaikan parasnya yang kelewat belia untuk ukuran usia dua puluh empat. Apalagi perawakannya mungil, lebih-lebih untuk ukuran orang Denmark, benar-benar menipu usianya.

"Yixing- _ah_? Kau sudah baikan? _Eoh,_ apa kau mau pergi ke gereja dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Suara Joonmyeon mengejutkan Yixing yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil memeriksa isi ransel. Nyaris saja Yixing terlonjak karena kaget. Rupa-rupanya dia tidak sadar kalau pintu kamarnya dibuka dan Joonmyeon muncul dari balik pintu.

Yixing menoleh. Tampak olehnya sosok Joonmyeon yang masih berantakan khas bangun tidur, tetapi ketampanannya tetap tak tergusur saking sudah paten.

"Aku tidak ke gereja hari ini," Yixing menjawab. Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pandang dari Joonmyeon yang berjalan menghampirinya. Caranya bicara terkesan acuh tak tak acuh, tidak simpatik.

"Besok saja aku ke gereja."

Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa besok? Hari ini saja. Kita ikut misa jam sebelas, setelah itu langsung berangkat ke Helsingør."

"Hari ini aku pergi bersama Annette dan Mireille," Yixing memberitahu Joonmyeon tanpa mendongak untuk menatap suaminya, tak peduli suaminya kini berdiri persis di hadapannya.

"Apa? Pergi bersama Annette dan Mireille? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Joonmyeon terkejut bukan kepalang mendengar penuturan istrinya.

"Yixing- _ah_ , apa maksudmu?" Satu alis tebal milik Joonmyeon sedikit terangkat.

"Kubilang hari ini aku pergi bersama Annette dan Mireille," Yixing mengulangi dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Yixing- _ah_ , sebentar." Joonmyeon menahan tangan Yixing yang tengah sibuk memeriksa dompet. Gerakannya ini otomatis memandu istrinya untuk mendongak.

" _Oppa,_ aku sedang buru-buru. Tolong—"

"Katakan padaku." Raut wajah Joonmyeon mendadak berubah, sangat tegas. Bahkan suaranya tak kalah tegas dan bernada memerintah.

"Katakan padaku, sebenarnya ada masalah apa, Zhang Yixing? Kau menghindariku belakangan ini. Kau kerap menolak menatapku saat kita bicara. Kau menolak untuk kusentuh dan sekarang kau secara sepihak membatalkan rencana pelancongan kita ke Helsingør _._ Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku butuh penjelasan yang sejujur-jujurnya, Zhang Yixing."

 _Zhang Yixing_. Hmm, Joonmyeon bahkan memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, menunjukkan betapa 'genting' situasi saat ini. Bahkan Yixing bisa merasakan atmosfer ketegangan di udara yang berasal dari aura dominan seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

" _Oppa_ , lepas." Yixing mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Joonmyeon, tapi suaminya itu justru sengaja mempererat genggamannya.

"Tidak, sampai kau memberiku penjelasan yang berterima," tolak Joonmyeon tegas.

"Apa yang bisa kujelaskan?" Hati Yixing mulai terasa panas. Sejatinya dia takut melihat Joonmyeon yang seperti ini, tapi dia juga tidak terima disudutkan Joonmyeon kendati dalam hal ini tidak salah jika Joonmyeon meminta penjelasan atas sikapnya yang berubah ganjil dan tidak berterima.

"Kalau pun kujelaskan, aku tak yakin _Oppa_ bisa mengerti."

Kerutan di kening Joonmyeon semakin dalam. Bahkan sepasang alis tebalnya kini saling bertaut. Diplomat tampan itu terlihat begitu serius. Bagi yang tidak mengenalnya, dijamin bakal merasa gentar begitu melihat raut wajah Sang Diplomat.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan sekarang dan kita lihat apakah aku bisa mengerti atau tidak." Joonmyeon mempertahankan ketegasan dalam nada bicaranya.

" _Oppa_ tidak akan mengerti." Sadar bahwa nyalinya tidak cukup banyak untuk berlama-lama menatap Joonmyeon yang terlihat 'horor', Yixing berinisiatif untuk membuang muka.

" _Oppa_ tidak akan mengerti betapa kecewa dan sakitnya hati seorang istri saat mengetahui suaminya mengajak pergi melancong hanya demi gengsi, bukan semata-mata tulus ingin menyenangkan hati istrinya. _Oppa_ tidak akan mengerti betapa aku sudah sangat lama menunggu-nunggu kesempatan pergi berdua saja dengan _Oppa_ , _ani_ , bertiga dengan Lykke…" Yixing sesaaat menggigit bibir.

"Sayangnya begitu kupikir keinginanku terkabul, ternyata aku dan Lykke hanya dijadikan properti untuk menjaga gengsi di hadapan rekan-rekan kerja _Oppa_. Motivasi _Oppa_ mengajakku dan Lykke pergi melancong ternyata tidak dilandasi ketulusan, melainkan dilandasi gengsi. _Oppa_ pikir aku tidak sedih? Tidak kecewa? Tahu begini, lebih baik _Oppa_ tidak perlu mengajakku melancong sekalian. _Oppa_ pakai saja anggaran pelancongan kali ini untuk mentraktir rekan-rekan kerja _Oppa_ makan siang."

Kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya bolehlah pedas, tetapi hati Yixing sakit bukan main saat mengatakannya. Semakin bicara semakin sakit hatinya, sampai-sampai air matanya menetes tanpa dia sadari.

"Untuk apa mengajakku hanya demi gengsi? Kalau memang tak berniat untuk melancong kenapa harus memaksakan diri? Yang _Oppa_ senangi adalah pekerjaan, ya sudah pergi saja bekerja di akhir pekan. Aku tidak akan melarang. Tapi kenapa _Oppa_ justru menyakiti hatiku seperti ini?"

Suaranya mulai serak dan air matanya semakin deras, menganak sungai.

" _Oppa_ tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku mengerti _Oppa_ tidak senang pergi jalan-jalan dan menghamburkan uang. Aku bisa terima itu, tapi membohongiku, mengajakku melancong hanya karena _Oppa_ merasa gengsi pada orang-orang di Kedutaan, itu… Menyakitkan, _hiks…_ " Yixing mulai terisak. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Hatinya terasa nyeri bukan main bagai dipilin.

"Hatiku sakit sekali, _Oppa_. Sakit. Sangat sakit."

Yixing menggigit bibir, berusaha keras menahan isak tangisnya. Semakin keras dia berusaha, Lykke di dalam rahimnya semakin gelisah. Bayinya itu terus-menerus bergerak-gerak dan menendang-nendang, sepertinya ingin berontak.

Sementara istrinya menangis, Kim Joonmyeon memasang ekspresi seolah-olah dia disambar petir. Diplomat tampan itu tampak kaget bukan kepalang hingga sepasang matanya terbelalak, bahkan genggamannya di tangan Yixing refleks mengendur tanpa dia sadari.

"Yixing- _ah_ …"

Merasakan genggaman Joonmyeon di tangannya mengendur, Yixing bergegas menarik tangannya.

" _Mianhae_ , Lykke. _Mian_. Mama lagi-lagi membuatmu tidak nyaman, ya? _Hiks_ … Maaf, Mama cengeng sekali akhir-akhir ini."

Yixing tidak menggubris Joonmyeon. Dia lebih memilih untuk menenangkan Lykke, mengusap-usap perutnya yang terlindung _overall_ imut dengan kedua tangannya.

Sekarang Joonmyeon seakan kena hantam palu godam, lebih-lebih saat istrinya sekonyong-konyong bangkit dari sofa, berjalan melewatinya sambil menangis. Bahkan menoleh pun tidak, apalagi bicara, seakan-akan Joonmyeon tak lebih dari udara kosong. Akan tetapi, Joonmyeon tidak mencoba untuk menahan perempuan itu, malah membiarkannya lewat dan mengawasinya memasuki kamar Lykke. Bahkan ketika terdengar olehnya suara _'klik'_ dari balik pintu kamar yang menandakan Yixing mengunci kamar Lykke dari dalam, Joonmyeon tak bergeming.

Alih-alih berinisiatif untuk mengejar istrinya, Kim Joonmyeon justru menjatuhkan diri duduk di sofa. Diplomat tampan itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, seakan-akan frustrasi. Sesaat Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya. Mendadak dia terlihat lelah.

-000-

Joonmyeon pergi. Yixing tahu itu. Dia bisa mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka dan ditutup. Suaminya itu pergi, tanpa pamit. Tentu saja hati Yixing makin teriris-iris.

Joonmyeon bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menyangkal, membela diri, apalagi minta maaf. Tidak sama sekali! Sia-sia saja Yixing menunggu pintu kamar Lykke diketuk. Jangankan diketuk, mendengar langkah kaki Joonmyeon mendekati pintu saja tidak.

 _Tabahkan hatimu, Zhang Yixing_.

Yixing merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi mengurung diri di kamar. Ditambah lagi dering ponselnya di ruang tamu seakan-akan menjelma polusi suara. Masih sembab, Yixing berinisiatif keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tamu untuk mengambil ponselnya. Tangan lentiknya meraih ponsel, mendapati sebuah panggilan masuk dari Annette van Nistelrooy tertera di layar ponsel.

"Ha—"

" _Poppy! Kau ada di mana? Aku dan Mireille sudah dua puluh menit menunggumu."_ Suara milik sahabatnya yang asli Belanda sukses memotong kalimatnya.

"Annette, maaf. Aku… Aku sepertinya tidak jadi pergi," Yixing memberitahu sahabatnya dengan tersendat. Bahkan suaranya masih serak. Maklum, efek sisa-sisa isak tangis.

" _Poppy, kau baik-baik saja? Kau menangis, ya? Ada apa? Kenapa? Jangan bilang suamimu melarangmu pergi._ " Annette langsung terdengar khawatir.

" _Poupée menangis, Anne? Yang benar? Ada apa? Kenapa?"_ Suara Mireille yang tak kalah khawatir turut terdengar melalui sambungan telepon.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya tidak enak badan, Anne, Mir."

Sungguh, Yixing tidak bisa untuk tidak mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang jadi sering berbohong akhir-akhir ini!

" _Poppy, jangan bohong! Kau menangis, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? Ada apa? Kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?"_ Suara Annette berubah tegas.

"Tidak, Anne, tidak. Aku tidak bertengkar. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf. Lain kali saja kita ke Elsinore. Sampaikan permintaan maafku juga pada Mir. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti."

Yixing mengakhiri sambungan secara sepihak. Dia tahu itu sangat tidak sopan, tapi Yixing berjanji dalam hati bahwa dia akan meminta maaf langsung pada Annette dan Mireille saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Mematikan ponsel menjadi keputusan yang diambil Yixing sebagai upaya untuk jaga-jaga kalau-kalau Annette dan Mireille menghubunginya lagi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Yixing tak tahu harus menjawab apa jika mereka mendesaknya untuk menceritakan alasan sebenarnya di balik pembatalan rencana melancong ke Helsingør _._ Tidak mungkin, 'kan, kalau Yixing menceritakan sakit hatinya terhadap Joonmyeon kepada Annette dan Mireille?

Yixing bermaksud meletakkan ponselnya di meja ruang tamu ketika netranya tanpa sengaja tertumbuk pada secarik kertas yang diletakkan persis di sebelah tempat tisu. Tulisan tangan yang familiar tertera di sana, memandu tangan lentik Yixing untuk menyambarnya secepat kilat. Itu tulisan tangan Joonmyeon. Lagipula siapa lagi yang bakal menuliskannya selain Joonmyeon? Mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja di apartemen ini—bertiga dengan Lykke.

 _Yixing-ah, aku tahu kau sedang butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, jadi aku pergi dulu. Percuma kalau aku memaksa untuk menjelaskan sekarang. Kau tidak akan mau dengar. Kita bicara lagi nanti._

 _-Suami_

"Apa yang bisa kaujelaskan padaku, _Oppa_?" Yixing menggigit bibir. "Yang kubutuhkan adalah permintaan maafmu, setulus-tulusnya, bukan _excuse._ "

Suara dering ponsel sekonyong-konyong menyapa gendang telinga Yixing, mengagetkan Si Manis yang terlihat sembab parah. Yixing sesaat bingung. Dia jelas-jelas sudah mematikan ponselnya, tapi kenapa…

 _Astaga, itu dering ponsel Joonmyeon!_

Yixing lagi-lagi kaget.

 _Joonmyeon meninggalkan ponselnya?_

Perempuan manis itu pun bergegas pergi ke kamar tidurnya dan Joonmyeon yang menjadi asal datangnya dering ponsel. Ternyata dia sama sekali tak berhalusinasi. Ponsel Joonmyeon ada di atas nakas. Sungguh, Yixing sama sekali tak menyangka Joonmyeon yang perfeksionis itu bakal seceroboh ini dengan meninggalkan ponsel di rumah.

Yixing memeriksa ponsel suaminya, mendapati panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang dia kenal baik. Frederik TW Søndergaard, diplomat Denmark yang merupakan teman baik Joonmyeon sejak mengikuti program pertukaran mahasiswa di University of Edinburgh dua puluh tahun silam. Agak ragu-ragu Yixing menjawab panggilan dari sosok diplomat yang menurutnya _hot_ saking tampan dan seksinya dia dengan _bare face_ penuh bercak-bercak merah yang sehat khas ras Nordik.

" _Hei, Joon!"_ Frederik mendahului Yixing untuk bicara. Suaranya renyah dan ceria.

" _Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap berangkat ke Helsing_ _ø_ _r? Jan dan Line bilang mereka sudah tidak sabar menantikan kedatangan Tuan Diplomat Korea. Dua-duanya sangat antusias setelah kuberitahu kalau Tuan Diplomat Korea yang bakal menjadi tamu mereka sedang berusaha keras untuk menebus kesalahan karena sempat mengabaikan istrinya, juga ingin sekali membahagiakan istrinya meski hanya lewat pelancongan singkat selama dua hari. Bahkan Line berani menjamin kalau candlelight dinner antara kau dan Yixing nanti bakal sangat berkesan. Sepupuku itu tidak sabar ingin melihat momen penuh cinta antara kau dan Yixing nanti malam, Brat. Dia bilang semua tamu yang datang ke tempatnya pasti bakal dilimpahi dengan cinta yang lebih besar. Haha, sepupuku itu memang hiperbolis dan sok puitis. Sepertinya efek overdosis buku-buku Shakespeare, mentang-mentang dia tinggal di Elsinore."_

Frederik punya kebiasaan bicara panjang kali lebar, konon sebagai bentuk pelarian karena saat berperan sebagai diplomat dia tak pernah merasa leluasa untuk bicara. Tak heran dia langsung _'merepet'_ dengan semangat kemerdekaan begitu terlibat dalam pembicaraan diluar pekerjaan seperti ini, sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau dia tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi orang yang menerima panggilannya untuk bicara. Sialnya, dia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa yang menerima panggilannya bukan Kim Joonmyeon, melainkan istri sahabatnya itu!

Mendengar Frederik _'merepet',_ Yixing lagi-lagi tersentak. Dia kaget, sangat-sangat kaget!

 _Oh Tuhan, apakah dia salah dengar?_

" _Terus terang aku sendiri tak sabar menunggu cerita dari Line nanti malam. Siapa tahu aku bisa dapat fotomu dan Yixing tengah berciuman, ha ha ha. Bercanda, Joon."_

 _Ya Tuhan!_

Air mata Yixing tiba-tiba saja menetes, mengiringi gelombang perasaan yang dikenalinya sebagai rasa bersalah.

' _Oh Tuhan! Apakah ini berarti aku telah salah menilai suamiku?'_ Yixing berseru dalam hati. _'Apakah semua ini hanya prasangka burukku saja? Oh Tuhan!'_

" _Joon? Hei, Joonmen! Kenapa diam saja?"_

Suara Frederik yang menyebutkan nama suaminya seakan menyadarkan Yixing. Mendadak perempuan manis itu terlihat cemas.

"Fred…" Yixing menyebut nama teman suaminya itu. "Ini Yixing."

Terdengar suara tarikan napas kaget di sambungan telepon. Pastinya Frederik kaget, tak mengira yang menjawab teleponnya adalah Yixing.

" _Yixing? Astaga, kukira Joon!"_

"Fred, Joonmyeon _Oppa_ … Dia… Dia pergi. Aku tidak tahu dia ke mana. Dia tidak pamit dan ponselnya tertinggal. Oh, Fred, bagaimana ini? Aku harus minta maaf padanya. Aku harus segera minta maaf padanya," Yixing tiba-tiba saja terisak-isak lagi.

" _Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian? Joon pergi? Pergi bagaimana maksudnya?"_ Frederik langsung kedengaran cemas.

Tersendat-sendat, Yixing menceritakan permasalahan yang tengah menimpanya dan Joonmyeon. Dia tak peduli lagi tentang gengsi. Saat ini dia hanya ingin Joonmyeon diketahui keberadaannya. Itu saja.

" _Tenang, Yixing, tenang."_ Frederik menenangkan Yixing begitu dia usai menyimak cerita Yixing.

" _Kurasa aku tahu di mana suamimu itu berada. Tunggulah. Semoga saja prediksiku tepat. Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Kau tahu? Joon bilang hatinya sakit luar biasa setiap kali melihatmu menangis karenanya. Dia sangat-sangat mencintaimu, tahu, hanya saja dia seringkali bingung bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan perasaannya. Maklumlah, dia terlalu lama mati rasa gara-gara Jenny,"_ beber Frederik.

Mendengar penuturan Frederik, Yixing malah semakin terisak-isak. Terus terang, dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Joonmyeon diam-diam _curhat_ pada Frederik sampai sejauh itu. Sekarang begitu mendengar Joonmyeon mengaku pada Frederik tentang perasaan cintanya terhadap seorang Zhang Yixing, perasaan bersalah Yixing kontan semakin menjadi-jadi.

" _Astaga, apa aku salah bicara? Wah, pantas saja Joon itu hati-hati sekali dalam memperlakukanmu dan sering bingung bagaimana sebaiknya menghadapimu. Sayangnya Joon itu tipikal kaku, saklek, cenderung susah berlaku lembut, makanya dia justru menyenggolmu meski tak bermaksud demikian. Coba kalau dia sepertiku. Ah, bicara apa aku ini? Sudahlah, Yixing. Sekarang hapus air matamu. Percayalah, akan kukirim Joon pulang cepat atau lambat."_

Frederik _'merepet'_ sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Diplomat Denmark itu bahkan tak menunggu Yixing untuk merespon. Sepertinya Frederik sangat buru-buru, mungkin karena langsung bergerak untuk mencari Joonmyeon.

Yixing sepertinya perlu bersyukur atas kebetulan yang tidak terduga-duga semacam ini. Memang selalu ada hikmah di balik setiap peristiwa, kali ini contohnya. Ponsel Joonmyeon yang tertinggal rupanya membawa semacam 'berkat', yakni informasi tentang Joonmyeon dari Frederik. Informasi yang luar biasa mengejutkan, sampai-sampai Yixing tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ujung-ujungnya dia malah menangis lagi. Yang ajaib, Lykke tumben-tumbenan tidak menendang-nendang perutnya. Sepertinya Si Kecil cukup pengertian atau mungkin dia sudah lelah karena ibunya menangis terus sejak tadi.

 _Zhang Yixing, stok air matamu benar-benar luar biasa, Sayang._

-000-

Yixing memilih untuk membaca Alkitab sembari menunggu suaminya pulang, berharap agar hatinya terasa lebih tenang dengan membaca firman-Nya. Air matanya tidak lagi menetes, tetapi hatinya masih gerimis. Penyesalan terus-menerus dia rasakan atas prasangka buruknya terhadap Joonmyeon. Yixing menyesal, juga malu. Dia merasa sangat kekanak-kanakan, benar-benar jauh dari karakter istri ideal yang diajarkan oleh agamanya.

' _Mungkin aku harus memanjatkan Doa Novena,'_ Yixing membatin usai membaca beberapa ayat dan merenungi maknanya. _'Untuk memohon kepada Bapa agar aku bisa lebih tenang dalam menghadapi segala sesuatu, termasuk menghadapi suamiku sendiri, agar tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman di antara kami. Disamping berusaha memperbaiki komunikasi di antara kami, tentu saja.'_

" _Mengasihi lebih banyak lagi, Wilhelmina. Itulah kuncinya. Cobalah mengasihi lebih banyak lagi agar kau terhindar dari prasangka buruk dan amarah, karena kasih itu sabar."_

Suara milik _Søster_ Victoria dari _Sankt Therese Kirke_ mendadak terngiang kembali. Yixing tiba-tiba saja malu karena tak sungguh-sungguh meresapi nasihat biarawati cantik yang menjadi salah satu kenalan baiknya di gereja Katolik itu.

' _Mengasihi lebih banyak lagi, ya. Itulah kuncinya. Ya, mengasihi lebih banyak lagi.'_

Yixing mencoba menyugesti diri melalui kalimat-kalimat tersebut sembari memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk lebih meresapi maknanya. Hatinya mulai terasa tenang, memandunya mengucap syukur dalam hati. Yixing sadar, dia harus lebih banyak mendekatkan diri pada Tuhan, memperdalam dan mengaplikasikan ajaran-Nya dalam kehidupan rumah tangga, mengingat karakternya dan Joonmyeon rawan menimbulkan konflik. Hanya dengan cinta kasih seperti yang diajarkan dalam agamanya-lah Yixing yakin rumah tangganya akan tenteram, juga dilimpahi berkat.

Sepasang kelopak mata Yixing mendadak membuka seiring suara yang berasal dari pintu apartemen. Yixing terkejut, tetapi hanya sesaat. Keterkejutannya segera digantikan oleh rasa syukur, mengiringi kemunculan sosok tampan yang berdiri di depan rak sepatu, tengah menatapnya lurus-lurus.

" _Oppa_."

Yixing perlahan bangkit dari sofa seraya meletakkan Alkitab-nya di meja. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Joonmyeon, sebagaimana tatapan Joonmyeon tak lepas darinya. Suasana mendadak canggung karena baik Yixing maupun Joonmyeon sama-sama diam mematung dengan tatapan yang saling mengunci satu sama lain.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Yixing melangkahkan kaki mendekati suaminya. Terkesan ragu-ragu, memang, tapi dia pantang mundur. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti Yixing terus melangkah, mengurangi jarak antara dirinya dan Sang Suami.

"Apakah Frederik yang mengirim _Oppa_ pulang secepat ini?" Yixing berinisiatif menyapa suaminya. Lirih. Dia berhenti persis di depan Joonmyeon yang masih berdiri di depan rak sepatu dekat pintu.

"Ya," Joonmyeon menjawab. "Dia menghubungiku via telepon ke Kedutaan, menyuruhku cepat pulang. Katanya istriku menangis mencariku. Apakah itu benar?"

"Istri mana yang tidak menangis ditinggal pergi suaminya tanpa pamit?" balas Yixing. "Bahkan ponselmu kautinggalkan. Aku tidak tahu harus mencarimu ke mana. Untung ada Frederik."

"Yixing- _ah_ ," Joonmyeon memanggil istrinya, "apakah aku sudah boleh memberikan penjelasan padamu?"

"Aku menantikannya."

Diluar dugaan, Yixing tersenyum. Senyum yang sarat akan kelegaan, juga rasa haru. Senyum yang belakangan terasa begitu langka bagi Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon sesaat mematung. Raut wajahnya memang _stoic_ , tetapi sorot matanya menunjukkan perasaan takjub. Jelas sekali betapa senyuman di bibir Yixing berarti besar baginya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu terlebih dahulu?"

Pertanyaan ini sama sekali tak terduga, tapi Yixing bahagia bukan main mendengarnya. Tanpa ragu dia mengangguk. Detik berikutnya, Yixing merasakan tubuhnya didekap oleh Joonmyeon. Tidak erat, tetapi hangat.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf," Joonmyeon membisikinya. "Aku tidak tahu sampai sejauh mana Frederik memberitahukan rencanaku di Helsingør, tapi satu hal yang harus kautahu, Yixing- _ah_. Tidak pernah sekali pun terpikirkan olehku untuk mengajakmu melancong hanya demi gengsi. Aku masih punya hati, Yixing- _ah_. Bagaimana mungkin aku setega itu padamu dan Lykke?"

Sepasang mata indah Yixing kembali berkaca-kaca mendengar pengakuan Joonmyeon yang terdengar sedikit emosional, penuh penekanan, tetapi sarat kesungguhan.

"Pelancongan itu semata-mata karena aku menginginkannya. Aku sadar, selama ini tak pernah mengajakmu melancong. Keinginan itu semakin kuat sejak malam itu, saat kau menangis karenaku. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan rekan-rekan kerjaku," Joonmyeon melanjutkan penjelasannya.

" _Oppa_ sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya karena menyesal selama ini tidak pernah mengajakku melancong, juga karena membuatku menangis malam itu?" Yixing menarik kesimpulan lewat pertanyaan retoris.

"Ya." Joonmyeon terdengar mantap.

Alih-alih Joonmyeon, Yixing menjadi yang pertama berinisiatif melepaskan pelukan. Perempuan manis itu sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Joonmyeon lurus-lurus. Dia bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam sorot mata suaminya. Joonmyeon tidak bohong. Yixing yakin itu.

"Dan aku menyesal telah berprasangka buruk padamu." Raut wajah Yixing berubah sendu. " _Oppa_ , aku minta maaf. Apa yang kukatakan tadi pagi i—"

" _Ssh_." Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menyentuhkan telunjuknya di bibir Yixing, meminta istrinya untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jangan diteruskan, Yixing- _ah_. Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Suara Joonmyeon berubah lembut, begitu pun tatapan matanya.

"Aku menyesalinya." Yixing menggigit bibir. "Seharusnya aku menanyakan baik-baik pada _Oppa_ , bukan asal menyimpulkan apa yang kudengar dari Sehun- _ssi,_ lalu menuduh _Oppa_ yang tidak-tidak."

"Sudahlah, Yixing- _ah_. Tidak apa-apa. Ini menjadi pelajaran bagi kita berdua. Sepertinya kita harus memperbaiki komunikasi agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi," Joonmyeon menanggapi dengan bijak. Kentara jelas dia tak ingin berlama-lama membahas akar kesalahpahaman mereka.

"Maafkanlah. Aku terlalu kaku dan serius, membuatmu tidak nyaman." Diplomat tampan yang tampil jauh lebih muda berkat pilihan busana kasual berupa kaus, bolero, dan _jeans_ itu tampak menyesal.

"Tidak mudah bicara denganku, bukankah begitu?"

Yixing mengangguk. Imut. "Ada kalanya aku merasa takut bicara pada _Oppa_ ," katanya jujur, polos.

"Mulai sekarang jangan takut lagi." Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis seraya meraih kedua tangan istrinya, menggenggamnya erat. "Mulai sekarang, kita coba untuk lebih terbuka satu sama lain. Kita perbaiki kualitas komunikasi di antara kita. Kau setuju 'kan, Yixing- _ah_?"

Yixing membalas senyuman Joonmyeon. Manis.

"Ya, _Oppa_." Sekali lagi, Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut. Wajah manisnya yang masih sembab terlihat lebih cerah. Yixing kembali menjadi dia yang manis dan menggemaskan begitu bayang-bayang sendu dan muram tergusur dari wajahnya.

Pasangan beda usia enam belas tahun itu berbalas senyum, mengiringi tatapan masing-masing yang berubah saling memuja. Entah berapa detik mereka mempertahankan posisi seperti ini, sampai akhirnya naluri mengambil alih. Baik Joonmyeon maupun Yixing seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan satu sama lain. Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing. Sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi jarak hingga lenyap sama sekali dengan menyatunya dua material lunak milik masing-masing seiring mata yang terpejam.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon berciuman dengan lembut. Bergantian melumat bibir pasangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Secara naluriah, sepasang lengan ramping Yixing perlahan beralih memeluk leher Joonmyeon, sementara sepasang lengan kekar Joonmyeon memeluk pinggang Yixing. Ciuman yang mereka bagi semakin lama semakin dalam, bahkan menuntut. Joonmyeon tanpa ragu mulai menunjukkan dominasinya, membuat Yixing kewalahan hingga mendesah tertahan dalam lumatan penuh hasrat dari laki-laki itu.

Desahan tertahan Yixing justru membuat Joonmyeon semakin bersemangat. Diplomat tampan itu bahkan berusaha membuka akses untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sayang, tangan lentik Yixing keburu menepuk dadanya keras-keras. Refleks Joonmyeon membuka mata dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Yixing- _ah_ ," Joonmyeon setengah protes.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di Helsingør saja?" Yixing yang setengah terengah kembali mengulas senyum. Bibirnya yang ranum tampak semakin merah dan agak membengkak akibat ulah suaminya.

"Aku ingin ke Kronborg. Mumpung sekarang belum terlalu siang. Lagipula aku sudah membatalkan rencanaku pergi dengan Annette dan Mireille."

Joonmyeon langsung cerah mendengar usul istrinya itu. Raut _stoic_ -nya sukses tergusur entah ke mana.

"Baiklah," kata Joonmyeon sepakat. "Kita lanjutkan di Helsingør saja." Dia kembali mengecup bibir Yixing, singkat.

"Sebelum berangkat," Joonmyeon membelai pipi Yixing, "pastikan kau membawa item sesuai isi pesanku di kartu yang kutaruh dalam salah satu tas bajumu," katanya penuh arti.

Rona merah seketika menjalari pipi Yixing. Bayang-bayang gaun tidur Victoria's Secret langsung memenuhi benaknya. Walhasil dia malu berat, sampai-sampai tak lagi berani menatap Joonmyeon.

' _Astaga, Joonmyeon Oppa benar-benar serius menginginkanku memakai gaun itu!'_

Yixing menggigit bibir, tak berani membayangkan seperti apa wujudnya saat mengenakan gaun tidur seksi itu nanti

.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sankt Therese Kirke: St Therese Church**_

 _ **Wilhelmina: Yixing's baptismal name**_

 _ **PK: Pakistan country code**_

 _ **UA: Ukraine country code**_

 _ **Embayu: Yixing's pronounciation of 'Mbakyu'**_

 _ **Slot: Castle**_

 _ **Petite Dame: Little lady**_

 _ **Elsinore: English name of Helsingør**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TEBECEH ataukah ganti cerita baru? Hahaha :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Yuliya Dyakonenko—**_


	12. Og Den Aller Største Tak Min Mand-6

_Yuk mari lanjutttt… Yang mau baca monggo, yang enggak mau baca monggo dilewatin aja. Tukang ketik cuma mau sedekah buat para fakir ff SuLay GS (padahal yang ngetik sama fakirnya ha ha ha), maklumlah OTP yang satu ini terancam punah (?) sehingga patut dilestarikan meski hanya dalam ruang imajinasi. Okelah, tak usah kebanyakan intro. Langsung ajjah ke cerita yes. Mohon maaf kalau super duper panjang. Anggaplah pelampiasan Si Tukang Ketik yang frustrasi berat gara-gara terpapar tugas-tugas._

.

.

.

 **THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 **Og Den Aller St** **ørste Tak Min Mand**

 **(And Biggest Thanks, My Husband)**

 **Part VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! for UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Hampir sepuluh bulan mengenal Kim Joonmyeon dan genap delapan bulan menjadi istrinya, ini kali pertama bagi Yixing pergi melancong sekaligus 'berkencan' dengan suaminya itu. Tak ayal dia begitu antusias, sampai-sampai tak kuasa menutupi seri di wajahnya, juga tak bosan-bosan mengukir senyum manis berbonus lesung pipit nan menggemaskan. Seakan belum cukup, Yixing yang biasanya tak banyak bicara kecuali di depan Stine Lundager Kjærsfeldt selaku asisten rumah tangganya dan sahabat-sahabatnya—mulai dari duo Belanda-Perancis Annette van Nistelrooy dan Mireille Chastain hingga nyonya diplomat glamor bernama Byun Baekhyun—kini justru tak segan untuk 'mengoceh' di depan suaminya. Ada saja yang dibicarakannya, menambah ramai suara di dalam mobil yang sudah lebih dulu memperdengarkan suara unik milik Karen Marie Aagard Ørsted Andersen alias MØ melalui MP3 _player_ dan jangan lupakan bunyi GPS yang setia menemani sejak Joonmyeon melajukan mobil ini.

" _Oppa_ , jam 12 ada _In Hamlet's Footsteps_ , semacam _dramatised guided tour_. Pemandunya memakai kostum karakter Horatio. Aduh, sayang sekali kita tidak bakal keburu, padahal yang jam 12 ini khusus tur berbahasa Inggris. Kalau yang jam 2 khusus bahasa Denmark."

Yixing mengoceh seraya menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Joonmyeon yang tengah sibuk menyetir. Yang dia bicarakan kali ini adalah salah satu jenis tur yang ditawarkan pihak pengelola Kronborg _Slot_ *, destinasi wisata paling populer di Helsingør dan kebetulan menjadi destinasi pertama yang bakal dikunjunginya bersama Joonmyeon di kota pelabuhan cantik itu. Sedari tadi Yixing memang bersemangat mencari informasi seputar Kronborg melalui _website_.

Alih-alih layar ponsel Yixing, tatapan Joonmyeon justru singgah di wajah manis yang imut lagi menggemaskan bak remaja milik istrinya itu. Ada senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya kala netranya merekam wajah Sang Istri. Senyuman yang seolah enggan meninggalkan bibir Sang Diplomat Tampan sejak mobil yang dikemudikannya ini meninggalkan apartemen mereka di Charlottenlund menuju Helsingør, mengisyaratkan seberapa besar antusiasme yang dia rasakan terhadap 'kencan pertama' dengan istrinya yang manis, mungkin sebesar antusiasme yang dirasakan Yixing sendiri.

"Kita bisa ikut tur itu besok," Joonmyeon menanggapi seraya kembali memfokuskan tatapannya ke depan. "Hari ini kita ikut tur perkenalan Kronborg saja yang jam 2. Tadi aku sudah mengecek jadwalnya. Atau kau mau ikut _dramatised tour_ itu saja? Kudengar dari Stine kemampuan bahasa Denmark-mu semakin bagus. Kau bisa jadi penerjemah untukku."

" _Aniyo_. Stine terlalu memuji," Yixing langsung merendah. Pipinya mendadak merona merah. Dia memang selalu seperti itu, merona setiap kali dipuji.

"Aku masih harus belajar lebih keras lagi, juga sering-sering berlatih dengan Stine," katanya bijak.

"Aku suka semangatmu dalam belajar, Yixing- _ah_." Tak diduga-duga, Joonmyeon memuji istrinya. "Kau belajar dengan serius dan sungguh-sungguh. Nyaris tak ada satu pun halaman modul bahasa Denmark-mu yang tidak dibubuhi catatan-catatan penting. Kulihat buku catatanmu juga sangat lengkap. Kau bahkan mencatat lelucon-lelucon. Itu luar biasa menurutku," dia menambahkan, tulus.

Raut wajah Yixing tampak berubah begitu mendengar penuturan suaminya. Terkejut, demikian yang terlihat jelas melalui raut wajah Si Manis.

" _Oppa_ … Melihat modul dan catatanku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Joonmyeon meliriknya sekilas. "Maaf, aku hanya penasaran. Sama sekali tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Yixing- _ah_. Kupikir lebih baik aku membaca modul dan buku catatanmu secara diam-diam untuk mengetahui progresmu. Aku khawatir kau malah merasa terbebani kalau aku bertanya langsung," jelas Joonmyeon.

Mendengar ini, raut wajah Yixing kembali berubah. Perempuan manis itu kini tampak terharu. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Joonmyeon diam-diam memeriksa catatannya hanya karena tidak enak bertanya-tanya langsung padanya?

' _Joonmyeon Oppa benar-benar memegang kata-katanya malam itu,'_ Yixing membatin.

Benaknya kembali memutar ulang cuplikan momen kebersamaannya dengan Joonmyeon pada salah satu malam di bulan September tahun lalu, tepatnya saat dia dan Joonmyeon saling menyatakan perasaan masing-masing untuk pertama kalinya. Yixing masih ingat persis bahwa pada saat itu Joonmyeon berkata dia tidak menuntut macam-macam, termasuk urusan _skill_ berbahasa Denmark tentunya, bahkan memintanya untuk tidak merasa terbebani oleh status sebagai istri diplomat. Ternyata suaminya itu benar-benar teguh memegang kata-katanya. Tidak pernah sekali pun Joonmyeon menanyakan progres Yixing dalam mempelajari bahasa Denmark. Paling banter Joonmyeon hanya menanyakan tentang para instruktur, suasana kelas, juga teman-teman Yixing. Jadi, wajar saja kalau sekarang Yixing merasa terharu mendengar pengakuan Joonmyeon barusan, 'kan?

 _Siapa yang mengira kalau selama ini Joonmyeon diam-diam justru menjaga perasaannya? Mengetahui sisi pengertian dari seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang seperti ini, maka nikmat-Nya yang manakah yang sanggup kau dustakan, wahai Zhang Yixing?_

" _Oppa_ seharusnya tidak perlu merasa sungkan untuk bertanya langsung padaku," komentar Yixing penuh haru. "Aku pasti bakal menganggapnya sebagai bentuk perhatian dan bukan beban."

Alih-alih tuturan, Joonmyeon lebih memilih untuk mengulurkan tangan kanannya sebagai bentuk respon, membelai rambut indah Yixing yang terlihat manis berkat pilihan aksesoris berupa bando berwarna putih. Diplomat tampan itu kembali memamerkan senyumnya, tipis namun memikat. _Angelic._ Bisa dikatakan belaian tangannya di rambut Yixing dan senyum tipis bernuansa _angelic_ di bibirnya semacam _double attack_ yang sukses membuat istrinya tersipu-sipu hingga semburat merah jambu kembali terpeta di pipinya yang mulus.

"Jadi," Joonmyeon menarik tangannya kendati senyumannya masih betah terukir di bibir, "kau mau ikut tur perkenalan Kronborg yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris atau _dramatised guided tour_ yang menggunakan bahasa Denmark?" Diplomat tampan itu berinisiatif menggiring istrinya kembali ke topik utama.

Masih tersipu-sipu, Yixing menjawab lirih, "Tur perkenalan Kronborg yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris."

"Baiklah." Joonmyeon menanggapi dengan nada puas. "Besok baru kita ikut _dramatised tour_ yang kauinginkan. Kita ke gereja dulu. Selesai misa kita ke Kronborg lagi untuk mengejar tur itu."

Yixing mengangguk-angguk dengan imut. " _Ne, Oppa_ ," dia mengiyakan keputusan Joonmyeon.

Bunyi notifikasi ponsel Yixing tahu-tahu menyela interaksi di antara perempuan manis itu dan Sang Suami. Otomatis perhatian Yixing beralih ke ponsel di genggamannya. Rupa-rupanya ada pesan Wechat yang masuk dari kontak yang diberi nama Huang Renjun dan ditulis dalam _Hanzi_.

黄仁俊*

 _Jiejie aku sudah punya kandidat untuk web programmer dan web designer The Diplomat's Wife_

 _Web programmernya pacarku_

 _Kalau web designernya teman baik pacarku_

 _Mereka mahasiswa Magister Computer Science di KU*_

 _Aku merekomendasikan mereka soalnya mereka sudah cukup berpengalaman membuat website_

Membaca pesan dari Renjun, Yixing lagi-lagi bersorak dalam hati. Pesan dari gadis cantik yang dikenalnya sebagai keponakan dari nyonya diplomat Tiongkok bernama Huang Zitao itu ibarat kejutan manis bagi Yixing. Sungguh, Yixing sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Huang Renjun bergerak cepat mencarikan kandidat _web programmer_ dan _web designer_ untuk dilibatkan dalam proyek majalah _online 'The Diplomat's Wife'_ yang digagas olehnya. Dasar mujur, ternyata pacar Renjun mahasiswa _Computer Science_ di University of Copenhagen dan teman baik pacarnya bisa diberdayakan sebagai _web designer_.

Kandidat _web programmer_ dan _web designer_ sudah didapat, sekarang tinggal bagaimana caranya menggaet investor-investor untuk mendanai proyek _The Diplomat's Wife._ Terus terang saja tabungan Yixing yang berasal dari gajinya semasa bekerja sebagai staf _back office_ di salah satu bank Korea tak bakal cukup untuk menjadi satu-satunya sumber dana. Tarif pembuatan _website_ tentu tidak murah, belum lagi dengan pengelolaannya nanti. Saat ini Yixing baru mendapatkan satu investor, yakni Huang Zitao. Selanjutnya Yixing berencana untuk menggaet Byun Baekhyun yang secara finansial sangat mapan, juga nyonya-nyonya diplomat lain yang menjadi kenalannya.

 _Hmm_ , pastinya tidak mudah mencari investor, tapi Yixing yakin dia pasti bakal mendapatkannya lantaran dia percaya proyek yang digagasnya ini sangat inspiratif, mendatangkan banyak manfaat. Bukan tak mungkin calon-calon investor bakal terpikat. Yixing hanya perlu mematangkan konsep bersama Zitao dan Renjun, lalu berusaha keras untuk mempresentasikannya dengan sebaik mungkin di depan calon-calon investor. Membayangkan itu semua, tiba-tiba saja Yixing merasa semangatnya naik berkali-kali lipat. Maklum, suasana hatinya saat ini memang sedang sangat baik.

"Yixing- _ah_?"

Suara suaminya ibarat alarm, mengejutkan. Refleks Yixing menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon, mendapati suaminya itu melirik sekilas.

"Apa ada berita bagus?" tanya Joonmyeon. "Kelihatannya kau antusias sekali membaca pesan."

"Oh, ini," Yixing memandangi layar ponselnya sejenak, "ya, temanku memberitahukan kabar bagus tentang keberhasilannya. Tentu saja aku senang," jelasnya pada Joonmyeon. Sengaja dia tidak menjelaskan lebih detail. Yixing memang telah bertekad untuk merahasiakan proyek _The Diplomat's Wife_ dari Joonmyeon karena dia ingin berusaha sendiri tanpa bantuan suaminya itu. Dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia pun bisa sukses tanpa bergantung pada Joonmyeon.

 _Hmm, sepertinya sifat ambisius seorang Kim Joonmyeon mulai menular padamu, Zhang Yixing._

" _Oppa_ , ngomong-ngomong kita langsung ke Kronborg?" Khawatir suaminya bakal _kepo_ lebih lanjut soal 'kabar bagus dari seorang teman', Yixing bergegas mengambil inisiatif untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Beruntung tadi dia belum menanyakan lebih lanjut kepada Joonmyeon soal _rundown_ pelancongan hari ini gara-gara terlalu _excited_ membaca _website_ Kronborg.

"Kita ke hotel saja dulu untuk makan siang sekaligus _check-in_ ," Joonmyeon menjawab. "Kebetulan hotel yang kupesan dekat dengan Kronborg. Marienlyst Strandhotel, persis menghadap Selat Øresund. "

"Wah, kalau begitu kita bisa melihat laut dari kamar hotel," Yixing langsung antusias bukan main, bahkan mulai bersorak-sorak lagi dalam hati. Demi apa, Joonmyeon memesan kamar di Marienlyst Strandhotel! Berdasarkan hasil penelusurannya di internet belum lama ini, Marienlyst merupakan hotel kelas atas di Helsingør dan memiliki nilai historis yang tidak main-main mengingat hotel itu dulunya sering dikunjungi para bangsawan Eropa, mulai dari Raja Christian IX dari Denmark hingga Tsar Alexander III dari Rusia. Sungguh, Yixing sama sekali tak menyangka Joonmyeon bakal memilih Marienlyst, padahal dia pikir Joonmyeon bakal memesan hotel yang lebih murah semisal Skandia Hotel.

Joonmyeon sungguh-sungguh bermaksud memberikan yang terbaik untuknya dalam pelancongan perdana mereka. Sepertinya tidak berlebihan jika Si Tampan Frederik Søndergaard mengatakan bahwa Joonmyeon sungguh-sungguh ingin membahagiakannya meski hanya lewat pelancongan selama dua hari. Oh Tuhan, tiba-tiba saja Yixing ingin memeluk Joonmyeon sekarang juga, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk melakukan itu, apalagi kalau ingat dia sempat salah paham pada Joonmyeon soal motivasi pelancongan perdana mereka.

"Tentu saja kita bisa melihat laut dari kamar." Joonmyeon kembali melirik istrinya. "Marienlyst menawarkan _seaside view_ yang bagus, jadi kuputuskan untuk memesan kamar di sana. Letaknya strategis untuk menikmati keindahan laut di pagi hari dan di malam hari sangat cocok untuk menghabiskan malam bersama, Yixing- _ah_."

Sudut-sudut bibir diplomat tampan itu mendadak melengkung, sekali lagi membentuk sebuah senyuman. Akan tetapi, ada yang berbeda dengan senyuman Joonmyeon kali ini. Senyuman Joonmyeon terkesan… _Aduh, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?_

Sementara suaminya memasang senyum yang sulit diterjemahkan maknanya lewat untaian kata, Zhang Yixing justru langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela dengan wajah yang mendadak merona parah bak tomat matang. Bahkan pipinya pun terasa panas, mengiringi perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba datang menyergap.

 _'Letaknya strategis untuk menikmati keindahan laut di pagi hari dan di malam hari sangat cocok untuk menghabiskan malam bersama, Yixing-ah.'_

Bayangan gaun tidur Victoria's Secret yang dibelikan Joonmyeon dengan tak tahu diri menari-nari dalam benak Yixing, memperparah perasaan gugup yang menyergapnya. Yixing sama sekali tak berani membayangkan seperti apa wujudnya saat mengenakan gaun tidur berpotongan seksi itu di hadapan Joonmyeon nanti malam, mengawali agenda yang diberi judul 'menghabiskan malam bersama' oleh Joonmyeon. Dia juga tak berani membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Joonmyeon saat melihatnya mengenakan gaun tidur itu nanti, termasuk apa yang bakal dilakukan suaminya itu untuk mengisi agenda 'menghabiskan malam bersama'.

Gerakan-gerakan kecil dari dalam perutnya memandu Yixing untuk mengalihkan pandang ke arah perutnya yang terlindung _overall_ imut berwarna _navy_. Merasakan bayinya, Lykke, bergerak-gerak seolah tengah _stretching_ di dalam sana, secara naluriah Yixing memberikan usapan-usapan lembut untuknya.

' _Nanti malam mungkin kau bakal banyak terganggu, Prinsesse*,'_ Yixing membatin sambil menggigit bibir. _'Mama dan Appa, kami… Sepertinya bakal sibuk.'_

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, _Prinsesse,_ kalau nanti malam _Appa_ dan Mama 'beraktivitas' untuk menghabiskan malam bersama?"

Siapa yang mengira kalau Kim Joonmyeon mendadak begitu seiya-sekata dengan istrinya yang manis? Bahkan istrinya sendiri pun kaget, tak menyangka bahwa Joonmyeon bakal menyuarakan hal sama, padahal istrinya itu bicara dalam hati. Seakan tak mau ketinggalan, diplomat tampan itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke perut Yixing, turut memberikan usapan lembut untuk bayi mereka yang bergerak semakin aktif di dalam sana.

 _Heol, apakah ini yang dinamakan ikatan batin?_

Zhang Yixing semakin merona. Di satu sisi dia merasakan gugup, tetapi di sisi lain ada perasaan bahagia menyeruak. _Well_ , rupa-rupanya hal sepele semacam itu terasa berarti bagi Zhang Yixing kita ini.

Zhang Yixing. _Perempuan yang mencintai Kim Joonmyeon._

-000-

Bagi penggemar karya-karya Shakespeare khususnya yang berjudul _The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark_ , nama Kronborg _Castle_ tentu tak asing lagi di telinga. Ya, kastil bergaya _renaissance_ terbesar di wilayah Eropa Utara, juga salah satu yang tercantik dan tercatat sebagai salah satu situs warisan budaya dunia ini tak lain merupakan latar tempat dalam drama tragedi populer karya Shakespeare itu. Tak heran Kronborg menjadi daya tarik utama dari Helsingør sekaligus menjadi destinasi yang wajib dikunjungi, tak terkecuali oleh Yixing dan Joonmyeon pada pelancongan perdana mereka setelah lebih dari setengah tahun menjadi suami-istri.

Yixing kentara benar takjub menyaksikan sosok cantik namun gagah milik Kronborg yang seolah menantang hamparan Selat Øresund, pemisah daratan Denmark dengan Swedia. Menurutnya kastil yang satu ini benar-benar luar biasa. Ada semacam harga diri dan keangkuhan yang menyelimuti Kronborg, mungkin karena dulunya kastil ini menjadi simbol kekuasaan Raja Denmark sekaligus menjadi kantor pusat pengumpulan _Sound Dues_ alias bea yang menyumbang pendapatan besar untuk Denmark selama 400 tahun. Puncak-puncak menaranya seolah-olah memberikan semacam peringatan bahwa kastil ini bukan tempat sembarangan. Yixing mau tak mau membayangkan seperti apa Kronborg pada masa jayanya. Dalam benak Yixing segera terbayang sosok cantik namun gagah milik Kronborg yang berkilauan ditimpa sinar matahari bulan Maret pada periode 1500-an, terkesan waspada mengawasi kapal-kapal di Selat Øresund yang bakal melintasi pesisirnya. Berbekal informasi yang dibacanya melalui brosur, Yixing membayangkan moncong-moncong meriam yang menjadi amunisi Kronborg terarah lurus pada kapal-kapal yang melintas, bersiap menghancurkan kapal-kapal yang tidak membayar _Sound Dues_.

"Yixing- _ah_ , kau sedang lihat apa? Sepertinya serius sekali?"

Suara Joonmyeon sedikit mengejutkan Yixing saking seriusnya perempuan itu mengamati menara-menara milik Kronborg. Yixing spontan mengalihkan tatapannya dari puncak menara ke wajah tampan milik suaminya yang terlihat tidak kalah cerah dari sinar matahari milik bulan Maret.

"Aku sedang lihat menara, _Oppa_ ," Yixing memberitahu suaminya seraya mengarahkan telunjuk lentiknya untuk menunjuk salah satu menara.

"Menara?" Joonmyeon terheran-heran. "Kenapa kau melihat menara?"

"Soalnya menurutku luar biasa. Kelihatan anggun tapi gagah, memesona tapi membuat segan. Aku jadi membayangkan dulu para nakhoda dan awak kapal yang berlayar melintasi pesisir sini pasti sangat waspada, soalnya kastil ini dilengkapi meriam-meriam yang mengarah ke lautan, siap menghancurkan kapal-kapal yang tidak membayar _Sound Dues_. Bisa _Oppa_ bayangkan seperti apa mencekamnya situasi pada saat itu, saat ada sebuah kapal yang awaknya nekat tidak membayar _Sound Dues_ , lalu tiba-tiba _'DUARR'_! Kapalnya hancur. Hiiiy, pasti sangat menyeramkan." Yixing tanpa sadar bergidik sendiri.

Alih-alih ikut bergidik, Joonmyeon malah terkekeh. Maklum, apa yang dikatakan Yixing barusan sama sekali tidak ada seram-seramnya, malah lucu menurut Joonmyeon. Bagaimana tidak? Cara Yixing berbicara saja sudah menggemaskan bukan main bagi Joonmyeon, ditambah wajahnya yang manis kelihatan begitu imut dan polos, tak peduli dia mencoba menghayati isi cerita tentang Kronborg di masa lalu dengan cara memasang ekspresi serius. Dasar cetakan imut, raut serius Yixing tetap saja kelihatan menggemaskan. Joonmyeon lagi-lagi seperti baru menyadari betapa imut dan menggemaskannya seorang Zhang Yixing, sampai-sampai sesaat tak percaya bahwa perempuan mungil yang satu ini berstatus istri dan calon ibu. Demi apa, Yixing itu bahkan masih sangat-sangat pantas duduk di bangku SMA atau SMP kelas tiga seandainya saja dia tidak sedang mengandung.

" _Oppa_ kenapa tertawa?" Yixing keheranan melihat suaminya malah merespon dengan kekehan. "'Kan barusan aku cerita seram," dia sedikit memprotes.

Joonmyeon malah terkekeh lagi mendengar protes kecil dari Yixing. "Maaf, soalnya caramu bercerita menggemaskan sekali, Yixing- _ah_ ," katanya terus terang.

"Tidak ada seram-seramnya, kalau aku boleh jujur," dia menambahkan, tampak tak kuasa menahan geli. Satu tangannya terulur, membelai rambut sebahu Yixing yang sehalus beledu dan tampak manis berkat bando putih yang dipilihnya sebagai aksesoris.

"Bahkan seandainya tadi kau menarasikan drama tragedi macam _Hamlet_ , aku mungkin bakal mengira kau menarasikan _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ ," Joonmyeon menyebutkan salah satu judul drama komedi karya Shakespeare dengan nada jenaka.

Yixing sesaat terpana menyaksikan raut geli di wajah tampan milik suaminya, juga mendengar nada jenaka dalam tuturan laki-laki itu. Sejenak Yixing seperti tidak mengenali Joonmyeon. Maklum, Joonmyeon kelihatan begitu berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya, diplomat tampan itu terlihat sangat rileks. Tak ada wajah _stoic_ atau sorot mata tanpa ekspresi yang biasanya melekat. Joonmyeon yang rileks seperti ini menjadikannya terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda di mata Yixing. Sebenarnya Joonmyeon itu secara fisik memang kelihatan lebih muda dari usianya yang genap empat puluh satu bulan Mei nanti. Alih-alih umur empat puluh awal, dia kelihatan sepuluh tahun lebih muda dan sekarang di mata Yixing dia malah terlihat paling banter genap dua puluh tujuh, hanya beda sedikit dengannya yang bakal masuk dua puluh lima tepat di bulan Oktober.

 _Ya, ya, terserahmu sajalah, Zhang Yixing._

" _Oppa_. _"_ Yixing agak merajuk, bahkan mencebikkan bibir. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dia berani melakukannya di depan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon gantian terpana, tapi hanya sesaat seperti Yixing tadi lantaran istrinya yang manis dan menggemaskan keburu mengalihkan pandang seraya mengatakan, " _Eoh?_ Sepertinya kita harus segera berkumpul."

Kerumunan kecil yang mulai terbentuk di halaman utama Kronborg segera mengalihkan atensi Yixing dan Joonmyeon dari satu sama lain. Berhubung mereka sudah mendaftar untuk ikut tur perkenalan Kronborg yang disampaikan dalam bahasa Inggris tepat pukul dua, keduanya bergegas berbaur dalam kerumunan. Siang ini kebetulan Kronborg bukan main ramai lantaran masuk akhir pekan. Lalu-lalang pengunjung yang didominasi wisatawan asing nyaris tiada henti, bahkan rombongan tur bertambah jumlah dengan cepat. Penuhnya antrean memandu Joonmyeon untuk memeluk pinggang Yixing dari samping menggunakan tangan kanannya, lantas mengistirahatkan telapak tangannya di perut Yixing yang terlindung _overall_ imut berwarna _navy_. Tindakan Joonmyeon ini menjadi semacam proteksi. Kendati situasi termasuk tertib, Joonmyeon seakan tak mau mengambil risiko istrinya yang sedang mengandung bakal tersenggol oleh pengunjung lain.

Perlakuan Joonmyeon yang protektif seperti ini tentu saja membuat Yixing berbunga-bunga, juga malu-malu hingga pipinya bersemu merah jambu. Ditambah lagi Joonmyeon mengusap-usap perut buncitnya dengan lembut dan disambut gerakan aktif dari Lykke di dalam perutnya. Yixing merasa calon anaknya dan Joonmyeon itu tengah berusaha mengejar pergerakan telapak tangan ayahnya, pasalnya Yixing bisa merasakan tonjolan-tonjolan di dinding rahimnya seperti berpindah-pindah tempat, searah dengan pergerakan telapak tangan Joonmyeon.

' _Kau senang jalan-jalan dengan Pappa*, Lykke?'_ Yixing berbicara kepada bayinya dalam hati. Ada perasaan haru dan bahagia lantaran dia tahu bayinya sangat menikmati _quality time_ dengan Sang Ayah.

' _Maaf ya, nyaris saja Mama membatalkan pelancongan bersama ayahmu.'_ Yixing menambahkan seraya tersenyum tipis, sejenak menyesali prasangka buruknya terhadap Joonmyeon soal pelancongan kali ini.

Suara milik pemandu memutus monolog Yixing dalam hati. Rupa-rupanya tur telah dimulai. Sang Pemandu yang berambut kuning jagung dan bermata biru samudera dengan atraktif memandu rombongan tur untuk berjalan menyusuri halaman menuju kastil sembari menceritakan sejarah Kronborg dalam bahasa Inggris.

Yixing menyimak dengan baik cerita Sang Pemandu, begitu pula Joonmyeon. Ngomong-ngomong soal Joonmyeon, laki-laki itu bertahan memeluk pinggang Yixing. Akan tetapi, yang lebih istimewa adalah Joonmyeon memeluk pinggang istrinya sambil menerjemahkan cerita Sang Pemandu ke dalam bahasa Korea untuk Lykke.

"Kastil ini menjadi kantor pusat pengumpulan _Sound Dues_ selama 400 tahun, Lykke," jelas Joonmyeon menirukan Sang Pemandu meski dalam bahasa yang berbeda.

"Bisa kau bayangkan betapa besar pendapatan yang diterima Denmark pada masa itu dari _Sound Dues_ , _Prinsesse_?" Yang ini Joonmyeon berinisiatif menambahkan sendiri.

Yixing tak bisa menahan senyum mendengar Joonmyeon begitu bersemangat mengajak bayi mereka berkomunikasi kendati disampaikan lewat suara yang tidak keras, terlebih saat rombongan tur memasuki bangunan utama kastil.

"Nah, Lykke. Sekarang kita ada di _ballroom_ ," Joonmyeon setia memberitahu Lykke. "Sengaja dibangun semegah mungkin oleh Frederik II sebagai hadiah untuk istrinya, Sophie. Panjang _ballroom_ ini 60 meter dan dulu merupakan yang terbesar di Eropa Utara."

"Lama-lama _Oppa_ bisa mendaftar jadi _tour guide_ di sini," Yixing iseng melayangkan komentar bernada canda pada suaminya saat mereka menyusuri _ballroom_ megah milik Kronborg yang berlantai pualam dengan dinding-dinding penuh lukisan antik.

Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar komentar istrinya. "Sayangnya aku tak bisa melawak seperti Miss Mortensen," balasnya seraya menyebutkan nama pemandu mereka kali ini. "Kurasa aku bakal langsung dipecat pada percobaan pertama."

Verba 'melawak' yang diucapkan Joonmyeon memancing kekehan kecil dari Yixing. Sungguh, Yixing tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika Joonmyeon yang biasa kaku menjadi pemandu tur. _Heol_ , suaminya itu terbiasa menjadi juru bicara andalan Kedutaan dengan spesialisasi di bidang kebijakan politik sehingga terbiasa serius, _guyon_ pun sebatas basa-basi. Dengan karakternya yang demikian, bisa-bisa Joonmyeon dikira sedang memberi kuliah umum alih-alih memandu turis!

Interaksi yang diselingi senyum dan kekehan di antara Yixing dan Joonmyeon rupa-rupanya menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Beberapa di antara mereka tampak memperhatikan pasangan beda usia enam belas tahun itu. Semula Yixing tak menyadarinya, sampai-sampai telinganya tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dalam bahasa Denmark antara sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan tak jauh di sebelahnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya mereka seumuran dengan Joonmyeon.

" _Jeg tror hun er seksten_ _å_ _r*_."

" _En seksten_ _å_ _rig pige med hendes Sugar Daddy*?"_

" _Semuda itu sudah hamil, benar-benar ceroboh. Yang laki-laki juga. Sudah tahu pasangannya masih remaja, harusnya lebih hati-hati. Aduh, kalau aku jadi ibu gadis itu, sudah pasti yang laki-laki kuhajar dengan tongkat bisbol. Egois sekali, menghamili anak SMA."_

" _Kenapa kau jadi sewot begini, Maiken? Mereka kelihatannya santai-santai saja, kok. Lagipula yang laki-laki terlihat sangat dewasa dan mapan, kurasa tidak masalah kalau gadis itu hamil."_

Yixing nyaris terbahak mendengar percakapan sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan Denmark itu. Demi apa, dia disangka berumur enam belas dan Joonmyeon disangka _'sugar daddy'_ -nya! Ha, rupa-rupanya perbedaan usia antara dirinya dan Joonmyeon tetap terlihat jelas, tak peduli Joonmyeon kelihatan sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari usianya saat ini. Apa daya, wajah manis seorang Zhang Yixing terlalu belia dan imut, tetap saja jomplang dengan Joonmyeon. Ditambah lagi pilihan busananya kali ini sukses menonjolkan sisi imut dan menggemaskan yang semakin membuatnya kelihatan muda. _Overall jeans_ lima senti di atas lutut benar-benar menguatkan sisi 'bocah' dari seorang Zhang Yixing.

" _Menurutmu cewek Korea itu pacarnya atau istrinya?"_

" _Tentu saja pacarnya. Mana mungkin istri? Dari tampang saja kelihatan jelas dia masih umuran SMA."_

" _Iya, sih. Kelihatan sekali lebih muda dari kita. Kutebak umurnya paling banter delapan belas. Wah, aku saja yang sudah semester lima sangat hati-hati setiap kali tidur dengan pacarku, tapi cewek Korea itu malah sudah hamil. Apa orang tuanya tidak ngamuk?"_

Pasangan Denmark di sebelahnya bukan satu-satunya yang bergosip tentang dirinya dan Joonmyeon. Tak jauh darinya dan Joonmyeon, tampak tiga gadis berwajah Asia Timur juga turut menggosipkan hal yang sama dalam bahasa Mandarin sambil melirik-lirik ke arahnya. Ketiga gadis itu pasti sempat mendengarnya bicara bahasa Korea dengan Joonmyeon sehingga mengira dia orang Korea asli. Maklum, Yixing menghabiskan sepuluh tahun di Korea sejak ayah dan ibunya meninggal. Selama itu dia hampir selalu berbicara dalam bahasa Korea sehingga aksen Tiongkok-nya tidak lagi kentara.

"Astaga, apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan gadis-gadis itu? Ada-ada saja."

Suara Joonmyeon sedikit mengejutkan Yixing, memandunya untuk menoleh ke arah Sang Suami.

" _Oppa_ mendengarnya juga?" Yixing menanyai Joonmyeon. Dia baru ingat bahwa Joonmyeon bisa bahasa Mandarin meski tak sebagus kemampuannya berbahasa Inggris.

"Tentu saja," jawab Joonmyeon. "Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seperti mendapat label pedofil karena menghamili 'anak di bawah umur'." Raut wajah diplomat tampan itu kentara benar tidak nyaman.

Perubahan ekspresi Joonmyeon itu mau tak mau membuat Yixing agak waswas.

"Maaf, _Oppa_. Wajahku sudah dari sananya seperti ini. Mau pakai _make up_ tebal supaya kelihatan lebih dewasa aku tidak berani. _Sungmo*_ dan _Eomeonim_ selalu mewanti-wanti kalau aku tak boleh pakai _make up_ tebal selama hamil," kata Yixing lirih. Raut wajahnya tampak tak enak hati.

Joonmyeon tampak kaget mendengar istrinya meminta maaf, apalagi istrinya itu memasang tampang tak enak hati.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena memiliki wajah yang sangat belia seperti ini." Diplomat tampan itu menyentuhkan tangan kirinya ke pipi Yixing, sementara tangan kanannya masih memeluk pinggang Sang Istri.

"Aku justru mensyukurinya. Pria berumur sepertiku memiliki istri yang masih sangat muda dengan wajah yang begitu belia seperti ini, bagiku itu hadiah dari Tuhan, Yixing- _ah_."

Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut, selembut belaian jari-jemarinya di pipi mulus milik istrinya.

"Jangan merasa tidak enak hati seperti itu, setuju?"

Kelembutan dalam suaranya, ditunjang sentuhan lembut jari-jemarinya di pipi dan tatapannya yang hangat dengan cepat menggusur perasaan waswas yang menghinggapi Yixing. Yixing tentu saja lega. Cepat-cepat dia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, memamerkan lesung pipitnya yang menawan.

Joonmyeon membalas senyum istrinya dengan tak kalah manis, sebelum menggamitnya mengikuti Miss Mortensen, mengabaikan eksistensi para 'penggosip' di sekitar mereka.

Perjumpaan dengan Miss Mortensen yang berambut kuning jagung dan bermata biru tak berlangsung lama, pasalnya tur yang dipandu olehnya hanya dijatah setengah jam saja. Pemandu yang kocak itu pun pamit undur diri, sejenak menyempatkan diri tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangan dengan hangat pada Yixing yang mengatakan, " _Mange tak, vi har nydt turen meget*"_ dalam pelafalan nyaris sempurna menurut standar orang Denmark.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bahasa Denmark Yixing, pasangan Denmark yang tadi sempat menggosipkannya tampak kaget bukan main. Kentara benar mereka tak menyangka bahwa yang mereka sebut sebagai 'gadis 16 tahun bersama _sugar daddy_ -nya' ternyata bisa berbahasa Denmark. Kontan mereka berdua tampak malu, tapi baik Yixing maupun Joonmyeon bahkan tak menyadarinya. Maklum, pasangan yang sempat menjadi bahan gosip itu memilih langsung menyingkir dari rombongan tur untuk memulai tur mereka sendiri.

Tur ala Yixing dan Joonmyeon berarti 'kencan'. Keduanya tampak bergandengan tangan sambil mengobrol santai menyusuri pelataran Kronborg yang berseri ditimpa sinar mentari cerah milik bulan Maret. Berhubung Joonmyeon membawa Sony RX 100 Mark IV-nya, momen kebersamaannya dengan Yixing tentu tak luput untuk menjadi objek yang wajib diabadikan. Namun demikian, pada akhirnya Joonmyeon lebih banyak memotret Yixing, menghadirkan rona merah malu-malu di pipi istrinya itu lantaran dia hampir selalu mengatakan, " _Yeppeuda*, Yixing-ah.",_ setiap kali selesai memotret.

Malu-malu tetapi bahagia bukan main, maka dialah Zhang Yixing, 'model' dadakan seorang Kim Joonmyeon dengan Sony di tangan. Menyaksikan antusiasme Joonmyeon saat memotretnya, juga mendengar pujian tulus dari bibir laki-laki itu untuknya, Yixing lagi-lagi mensyukuri pertolongan Tuhan melalui Frederik Søndergaard yang menyadarkannya dari kesalahpahaman terhadap Joonmyeon. Yixing berjanji bakal mengirimi Frederik sesuatu yang enak-enak sebagai tanda terima kasih, mungkin _haemulpajeon*,_ mengingat diplomat Denmark yang merupakan sahabat Joonmyeon itu menghabiskan paling tidak empat potong setiap kali Joonmyeon mengundangnya makan malam di rumah. Selain kepada Frederik, Yixing juga berterima kasih kepada bayinya tercinta, Kim Lykke. Ngomong-ngomong soal Lykke, Yixing lagi-lagi teringat pada momen Lykke berdemo di perutnya pagi tadi, tepatnya saat dia bertekad untuk melancong bersama Annette dan Mireille alih-alih Joonmyeon. Rupa-rupanya 'aksi demo' Lykke itu semacam petunjuk dari Si Kecil untuk memberitahukan bahwa ayahnya tidak bersalah.

' _Mange tak, min prinsesse*,'_ Yixing yang tengah menunduk untuk menatap perutnya mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati pada Lykke sambil memberikan usapan sayang seperti biasa. Senyumnya yang manis lagi menggemaskan tersungging indah di bibirnya yang ranum, sementara helai-helai rambutnya yang sehalus sutera tertiup angin, menciptakan efek beterbangan bak iklan-iklan sampo. Sebuah pemandangan indah, apalagi saat ini Yixing berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kapel milik Kronborg yang dihiasi relief-relief anggun bernuansa _renaissance_. Yixing yang manis dan mungil dengan kapel milik Kronborg yang anggun sebagai latar, rasanya terlalu sayang jika tidak diabadikan melalui foto.

 _Dan Kim Joonmyeon mungkin satu-satunya orang yang menyadari keindahan itu._

Yixing sama sekali tak sadar bahwa suaminya tak menyia-nyiakan pemandangan indah yang berasal darinya. Kim Joonmyeon bergerak cepat, memotretnya secara _candid_. Senyum puas tampak menghiasi bibir Sang Diplomat Tampan, terlebih saat istrinya tiba-tiba menoleh, menghasilkan sebuah potret yang sempurna lantaran ekspresi kaget Yixing justru terlihat begitu menggemaskan di kamera.

" _Smukke Yixing_ *," Joonmyeon tiba-tiba mengganti bahasanya ke dalam bahasa Denmark, menggunakan kosakata pertama dalam bahasa Denmark yang pertama kali terlintas dalam benaknya saat ini.

Detik itu juga, Yixing kembali merona merah.

-000-

Yixing sudah tahu bahwa Joonmyeon bakal mengajaknya makan malam. Maklum, Frederik Søndergaard tak sengaja membocorkannya saat diplomat Denmark itu menelepon Joonmyeon tadi pagi dan mengira Joonmyeon-lah yang menerima panggilannya. Tak heran Yixing sama sekali tidak kaget begitu Joonmyeon mengajaknya makan malam. Yang kaget justru Joonmyeon sendiri, pasalnya laki-laki itu sama sekali tak menduga Yixing bakal menyambutnya di luar pintu kamar mandi dengan penampilan super menawan berkat balutan _Lowell Mini Dress_ putih dari Ganni yang sejatinya dibeli untuk keperluan resepsi diplomatik.

Jangan heran jika Yixing tampil _all out_ seperti ini. Semua berkat informasi dari Frederik soal _candlelight dinner_ romantis yang digagas Joonmyeon. Yixing merasa tidak afdol jika dia tidak tampil maksimal dalam momen romantis antara dirinya dan Joonmyeon, maka dia berinisiatif untuk membawa _dress_ cantik yang dibelikan Sang Suami.

"Ehm, berhubung kemarin aku belum sempat memakai _dress_ yang _Oppa_ belikan, jadi aku pakai sekarang," Yixing mencoba memberikan penjelasan lantaran Joonmyeon mematung di depan kamar mandi, persis seperti orang kena totok. Seperti biasa dia malu-malu setiap kali ditatap intens seperti ini oleh suaminya.

"Kau… Cantik."

Siapapun pasti bakal mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Sang Diplomat Tampan. Bagaimana tidak? Yixing tampil begitu memikat. Manis, anggun, elegan. Auranya terasa bukan main positif, menyenangkan dipandang mata. Pada dasarnya dia memang kelihatan lebih bersinar sejak mengandung, baik saat berdandan atau tidak. Sekarang begitu dia berdandan rapi dan menyambut suaminya dengan latar kamar cantik bernuansa putih milik Marienlyst ini, Yixing seolah-olah dikenai efek visual berupa pendar cahaya berwarna putih. Elok, menawan Joonmyeon dalam pesonanya.

Pilihan Yixing terhadap _Lowell Mini Dress_ tak diduga-duga lebih dari sekadar tepat untuk tempat yang dipilihkan Joonmyeon sebagai lokasi makan malam mereka. Joonmyeon memilihkan Jan and Line's, sebuah kafe bergaya _vintage_ yang menganut konsep _garden party_. Kafe yang satu ini menempati area tepi pantai, masih berada di garis yang sama dengan Pantai Grønnehave, salah satu pantai di Helsingør yang tepiannya ditumbuhi rumput-rumput berwarna hijau di atas tanah berpasir. Bedanya, Jan and Line's berada di atas bukit kecil sehingga pemandangan Selat Øresund bakal lebih spektakuler jika dilihat dari tempat ini saat sinar matahari menyapa.

Jika yang kaubayangkan dari _candlelight dinner_ ini adalah Joonmyeon mem- _booking_ seisi kafe seperti yang biasanya dilakukan tokoh utama pria dalam drama-drama, maka bersiaplah untuk kecewa. Joonmyeon kita tidak seroyal itu, Kawan. Yixing dan Joonmyeon bukan satu-satunya pengunjung di Jan and Line's yang lumayan ramai, tetapi benar, mereka mendapatkan meja spesial. Letaknya persis di ujung, menghadap laut. Lilin-lilin cantik dalam gelas-gelas kecil, bunga _calla lily_ yang bermakna keindahan dan kecantikan, dan _peony_ yang bermakna _happy marriage_ terpilih menjadi ornamen pemanis.

" _Oppa_ , tempatnya bagus sekali."

Yixing terang-terangan mengagumi Jan and Line's. Sekali lihat, dia langsung jatuh hati pada setiap detail dekorasi kafe ini. Mulai dari rangkaian _Dannebrog_ yang dipasang memutari pagar, papan kayu yang diukir membentuk tulisan ' _Jan and Line's_ ' hingga panggung kecil yang kental nuansa _folk music_ berkat dekorasi yang menonjolkan unsur tradisional Denmark. Benar-benar cantik menurut Yixing, sukses menyedot atensinya hingga dia tak menyadari tatapan-tatapan kagum milik para pengunjung Jan and Line's silih berganti tertuju pada sosoknya yang manis, imut, dan mungil, luar biasa menggemaskan apalagi di mata orang-orang Eropa.

Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar komentar bernada takjub dari Yixing. Ada raut kelegaan, juga kepuasan yang terpeta di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka," kata Joonmyeon. "Rekomendasi Frederik sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Kafe ini milik sepupunya, ngomong-ngomong."

"Aku sudah tahu." Yixing tersenyum manis. "Fred tanpa sengaja memberitahuku di telepon."

"Ah, kau benar." Joonmyeon agaknya sedikit kecewa, tetapi hanya sesaat. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau menyukai tempat ini." Dia membalas senyum istrinya, tak kalah manis.

"Dan bagusnya, Frederik bilang kita akan dapat servis spesial dari Jan dan Line. Entah apa."

Yang disebutkan namanya terakhir tak diduga-duga turun tangan sebagai _waitress_. Nama lengkapnya Line Christiansen Søndergaard, seorang perempuan Denmark bertubuh jangkung dan langsing yang langsung mengingatkan Yixing pada visualisasi boneka Barbie. Line cantik luar biasa, memiliki rambut pirang keemasan yang menjuntai indah sampai ke bokong. Matanya berwarna biru samudera seperti mata sepupunya, Frederik, dan senyumnya… _Amboi_! Jauh lebih memikat dari bintang iklan Happydent!

Dilayani langsung oleh 'Barbie hidup' yang tak lain bos Jan and Line's rasanya seperti kehormatan besar bagi Yixing maupun Joonmyeon, apalagi Line berstatus sepupu Frederik. Selain cantik luar biasa, Line ternyata punya karakter yang sama seperti Frederik. Hangat, ramah, dan tentu saja cerewet. Meski baru mengenalnya selama beberapa menit, Yixing dan Joonmyeon merasa seperti sudah mengenal Line selama bertahun-tahun.

" _Kransekage*_ , spesial untuk kalian berdua. Bonus khusus dari Jan and Line's." Line yang belum lama pergi untuk menyerahkan catatan menu pesanan Yixing dan Joonmyeon tahu-tahu kembali dengan sepiring besar _kransekage_ yang puncaknya dihiasi miniatur _Dannebrog._

Yixing dan Joonmyeon tentu saja terkejut, sama sekali tak menyangka bakal mendapat bonus sepiring besar _kransekage_ khusus dari Sang Pemilik Jan and Line's.

"Biasanya _kransekage_ disajikan dalam perayaan besar seperti Natal dan pesta pernikahan, tapi berhubung kalian berdua sedang menikmati _babymoon_ , kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau dirayakan dengan _kransekage_ ," oceh Line penuh semangat.

"Semoga _babymoon_ kalian menyenangkan, supaya Si Cantik di dalam sana ikut merasa senang." Mata birunya yang bersinar-sinar menatap perut buncit Yixing, kentara benar antusias.

Yixing terkejut sekaligus heran mendengar Line menyebut Lykke sebagai 'Si Cantik', padahal seingatnya dia tak pernah memberitahu sepupu Frederik itu soal jenis kelamin Lykke.

"Aku bisa menebak jenis kelamin bayi hanya dengan melihat bentuk perut ibunya, Yixing." Line rupa-rupanya memahami makna dibalik ekspresi maupun tatapan terkejut yang diperlihatkan Yixing.

"Aku yakin seratus persen, anakmu perempuan dan dia cantik. Kelihatan sekali, soalnya auramu benar-benar beda. Sangat bersinar. _Well_ , rata-rata ibu hamil memang punya aura yang berbeda, tapi yang sangat bersinar, itu tidak banyak."

Terpujilah Line Christiansen Søndergaard! Sepupu Frederik itu benar-benar sukses menyempurnakan suasana menyenangkan yang tengah melingkupi Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

Suasana menyenangkan yang melingkupi Yixing dan Joonmyeon terasa semakin lengkap seiring dengan disajikannya hidangan-hidangan yang mereka pesan. Ditambah dengan alunan musik yang mengiringi suara jernih milik penyanyi kafe, rasanya 'sempurna' merupakan satu-satunya kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan _candlelight dinner_ mereka berdua. Obrolan santai dan senyuman hangat terus mewarnai meja yang mereka tempati. Siapa pun yang melihat pasti setuju bahwa ada _chemistry_ yang terbangun sempurna di antara Yixing dan Joonmyeon, bahkan mungkin bakal merasa iri, pasalnya Joonmyeon yang tampan dan berwibawa serta Yixing yang manis, mungil, dan menggemaskan terlihat begitu serasi. Memang perbedaan usia di antara mereka terlihat jelas, tetapi tak serta-merta mengurangi keindahan yang mereka ciptakan melalui interaksi di antara mereka.

Yixing tengah mengunyah _frikadeller*_ ketika Joonmyeon tiba-tiba izin pergi ke kamar kecil. Mulanya dia tenang-tenang saja ditinggalkan Joonmyeon ke kamar kecil, tetapi ketenangan itu semakin lama semakin terkikis lantaran Joonmyeon belum juga kembali meski lima belas menit telah berlalu sejak laki-laki itu meninggalkan meja. Yixing mau tak mau merasa khawatir, apalagi Joonmyeon meninggalkan ponsel di meja. Laki-laki itu hanya membawa dompet dan kunci mobil. Tidak lucu, 'kan, kalau ternyata Joonmyeon mengerjainya, diam-diam pulang duluan tanpa berinisiatif membayar semua pesanan mereka?

Yixing bermaksud bangkit dari kursi untuk menyusul Joonmyeon ke kamar kecil, tetapi urung, pasalnya penyanyi kafe yang tengah berada di panggung tahu-tahu meminta perhatian segenap pengunjung dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Mohon maaf kepada semua _Jan and Line's folks_ ," Si Penyanyi menyebutkan julukan bagi para pengunjung Jan and Line's, "saya ingin menyampaikan sebuah pesan dari salah satu kawan yang kebetulan turut hadir di sini," dia melanjutkan.

"Dia meminta tolong pada saya untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada istrinya, Wilhelmina." Si Penyanyi tersenyum tipis.

Di meja paling ujung, Yixing mendadak menahan napas.

 _Wilhelmina_. _Bukankah itu nama baptisnya?_

"Dia bilang, ada begitu banyak kata yang tak terucapkan untuk Wilhelmina," Si Penyanyi kembali memperdengarkan suaranya yang jernih dan empuk. "Mulai dari ucapan terima kasih, permohonan maaf, dan masih banyak lagi. Menurutnya tidak mudah mengatakan semua itu pada Wilhelmina, tapi satu hal yang harus Wilhelmina tahu, Wilhelmina berarti besar baginya. Menurutnya, ucapan terima kasih, permohonan maaf, dan pernyataan cinta tidak akan cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya terhadap Wilhelmina."

Para pengunjung Jan and Line's seketika berkasak-kusuk, tampak penasaran bukan main akan siapa gerangan Wilhelmina yang dimaksud Si Penyanyi.

"Terus terang, pesannya ini memang berbelit-belit," Si Penyanyi mendadak terkekeh. "Sepertinya saya perlu membantunya untuk mempersingkat, langsung pada inti. Baiklah, Wilhelmina. Intinya dia mencintai Anda, juga Lykke kalian yang akan lahir awal musim panas nanti. Baiklah, spesial untuk Wilhelmina, saya akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu sesuai permintaan suaminya. _How Do I Live_ dari Trisha Yearwood."

Para pengunjung Jan and Line's semakin ramai berkasak-kusuk, beberapa tampak menoleh ke arah Yixing yang tidak diduga-duga meneteskan air mata haru di meja paling ujung.

Ya, Yixing meneteskan air mata karena merasa terharu. Wilhelmina yang dimaksud ternyata memang dirinya. Oh Tuhan, siapa yang mengira Joonmyeon beralasan pergi ke kamar kecil, padahal diam-diam dia menitipkan pesan pada Si Penyanyi untuk memberinya kejutan? Siapa yang mengira Joonmyeon diam-diam memiliki sisi romantis—jika bisa disebut demikian—semacam itu?

" _Mianhae_ , Yixing- _ah_."

Satu suara yang lembut dari arah belakang mengejutkan Yixing. Belum sempat dia menoleh, sebuket bunga ros tahu-tahu muncul di hadapannya, diangsurkan oleh sepasang lengan kekar yang terbungkus kemeja lengan panjang berwarna cokelat, teramat familiar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Joonmyeon?

" _Oppa_." Yixing tersenyum penuh haru. Sepasang tangan lentiknya meraih buket yang diangsurkan Sang Suami. Sambil mengusap air mata Yixing mendongak, mendapati Joonmyeon tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut tersungging di bibir sebagai bonus.

" _Mianhae._ Untuk semuanya. Selama ini aku banyak menyusahkanmu, jarang membuatmu senang. Aku tahu pelancongan ini tidak cukup, tapi kuharap bisa sedikit membuatmu senang," Joonmyeon mendahuluinya untuk bicara. Pelan, hati-hati. Diplomat tampan itu pun segera memosisikan dirinya di samping Yixing, lantas sedikit menunduk untuk mengusap air mata istrinya.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Aniyo_. Aku yang banyak menyusahkan _Oppa_."

Semakin Joonmyeon mengusap pipinya, air matanya malah semakin deras. Yixing memang sangat sensitif sejak mengandung, begitu mudah meneteskan air mata. Jangankan karena dipicu momen semacam ini. Yixing bahkan acapkali menangis hanya gara-gara ketinggalan episode terbaru drama-drama di BBC yang menjadi favoritnya!

Istrinya yang menangis memandu Kim Joonmyeon untuk memeluk perempuan itu. Tentu saja itu merupakan tindakan yang sama sekali tak diduga-duga bagi siapapun yang mengenal Sang Diplomat Tampan, bahkan mungkin bagi Joonmyeon sendiri mengingat selama ini dia bukan tipe ekspresif. Akan tetapi, apa daya jika naluri terlanjur berbicara?

" _Oppa_ , _gomawoyo. Neomu gomawoyo_ ," Yixing berbisik disela isak tangisnya dan dibalas Joonmyeon dengan kecupan di puncak kepala.

Interaksi di antara Joonmyeon dan Yixing sontak menghadirkan riuh-rendah yang berasal dari tepuk tangan para pengunjung Jan and Line's. Rupa-rupanya sedari tadi mereka memusatkan perhatian pada pasangan beda usia enam belas tahun itu. Teka-teki siapa gerangan Wilhelmina dan suaminya pun terjawab sudah dan para pengunjung benar-benar antusias karenanya.

Di atas panggung, Si Penyanyi Kafe terlihat tak kalah antusias, mendadak semakin bersemangat menyanyikan _How Do I Live_ versi Trisha Yearwood yang dipesan Joonmyeon khusus untuk Yixing.

 _Baby you would take away everything good in my life_

 _And tell me now_

 _How do I live without you_

 _I want to know_

 _How do I breathe without you_

 _If you ever go_

 _How do I ever, ever survive_

 _How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_

-000-

Perasaan haru dan sukacita atas kejutan manis Joonmyeon di Jan and Line's tadi masih menguasainya, ditambah lagi Joonmyeon mengambil alih atensinya lewat ciuman lembut di bibir begitu langkah kaki membawa mereka memasuki kamar cantik bernuansa putih yang dipesan laki-laki itu di Marienlyst Strandhotel. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir, Yixing pasrah saja dibimbing Joonmyeon untuk duduk di pangkuannya dalam posisi menyamping, memudahkan mereka untuk berpagutan. Dirasakannya tangan kanan Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan kirinya. Hangat. Sehangat sentuhan bibir laki-laki itu di bibirnya.

Yixing tentu saja terlena, larut dalam kelembutan dan romantisme yang ditawarkan Sang Diplomat Tampan. Bagi Yixing, mendapati Joonmyeon yang seperti ini merupakan momen yang langka. Tak heran Yixing menyambut lumatan lembut lagi hangat yang diberikan suaminya dengan penuh sukacita, kemudian balas melumat bibir laki-laki itu dengan tak kalah lembut.

Bibir yang saling bertaut dan bergerak dalam harmoni, tangan yang saling menggenggam dengan hangat, dan Lykke yang bergerak-gerak kecil di dalam rahim— cukup pengertian untuk tidak mengganggu momen sarat romantisme di antara kedua orang tuanya—dirasakan Yixing terlalu indah hingga dia tersenyum ditengah lumatan lembut yang diberikan Joonmyeon. Bagi Yixing, inilah momen berbagi ciuman yang paling indah setelah momen berbagi ciuman saat dia memberitahukan kehamilannya pada Joonmyeon enam bulan yang lalu. Tidak ada nafsu, murni kasih sayang. Yixing menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Bahkan rasanya dia tak ingin momen indah semacam ini cepat berakhir.

Sayang, kebutuhan dasar manusia akan oksigen memaksa tautan lembut itu terlepas. Kendati demikian, Yixing dan Joonmyeon tak serta-merta menciptakan jarak. Bibir masing-masing memang tak lagi bertaut, tetapi kening mereka saling bersentuhan, seolah enggan untuk menjauh satu sama lain.

"Apa kau dan Lykke senang dengan pelancongan hari ini?" Joonmyeon menjadi yang pertama berbicara, lebih tepatnya berbisik. Tatapannya yang sayu terarah lurus pada sepasang manik cemerlang milik Yixing.

Yixing tampak malu-malu dan merona merah lantaran ditatap suaminya dari jarak yang teramat dekat, bahkan dia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya seraya menjawab lirih, "Senang. Senang sekali. _Gomawoyo_ , _Oppa_."

Joonmyeon tersenyum, terkesan geli melihat istrinya yang malu-malu dan merona merah wajahnya. Menurutnya Yixing benar-benar unik. Tak peduli usia pernikahan mereka telah memasuki bulan kedelapan dan saat ini calon buah hati mereka tengah tumbuh di dalam rahimnya, perempuan itu masih saja malu-malu saat terlibat dalam momen romantis seperti ini. Istrinya itu benar-benar polos dan menggemaskan, masih sama persis dengan sosok perawan malu-malu yang ditemuinya sepuluh bulan lalu di awal musim panas. Merona merah, tak berani menatapnya. Menggemaskan, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Yixing- _ah_ ," Joonmyeon memanggilnya lewat suara yang selembut kapas. "Lihat _Oppa_. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan malu pada suamimu sendiri."

 _Oppa_. Tidak seperti biasanya, Joonmyeon kali ini memilih nomina ' _oppa_ ' alih-alih pronomina persona 'aku'. Tentu bukan tanpa alasan Joonmyeon memilih menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan nomina ' _oppa'_ alih-alih pronomina 'aku'. Pemilihan nomina ' _oppa_ ' memiliki nuansa makna yang menunjukkan kedekatan personal lebih kuat ketimbang pronomina 'aku'. Bisa ditebak motivasi Joonmyeon dibalik pemilihan nomina itu adalah membuat istrinya merasa lebih nyaman, lebih dekat dengannya.

Sepertinya kita perlu memuji strategi Joonmyeon dalam bertutur kali ini, pasalnya Yixing perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia masih malu-malu, tentu, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa dia berusaha untuk membalas tatapan suaminya.

Joonmyeon kentara benar puas menyaksikan istrinya balas menatapnya dengan malu-malu. Satu senyuman tipis dihadiahkannya untuk Yixing, disusul satu kecupan singkat di bibir yang membuat Si Manis sesaat membelalakkan mata.

"Kita sudah bersenang-senang dengan mengunjungi Kronborg dan makan malam di Jan and Line's, tapi aku masih ingin bersenang-senang denganmu," Joonmyeon membisiki istrinya, sementara tangan kanannya yang semula menggenggam tangan kiri Yixing perlahan merayap naik, membelai-belai pipi yang merah merona milik Si Manis.

"Bolehkah?"

Merona jauh lebih parah. Demikian reaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh Yixing. Tiba-tiba saja dia gugup, sampai-sampai kembali menghindari tatapan Joonmyeon. Tak ada jawaban yang diberikannya untuk Joonmyeon. Yixing malah menggigit bibir, seakan-akan menolak untuk bicara.

"Apakah boleh, Yixing- _ah_?" Yixing yang diam saja memandu Joonmyeon untuk kembali bertanya.

Masih menggigit bibir, Yixing perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya. Perasaan gugup yang menerjangnya semakin hebat, apalagi Joonmyeon kembali mengecup bibirnya, memaksanya berhenti menggigit bibir. Tanpa menciptakan jarak alias masih dalam posisi bibir saling menempel, Joonmyeon berbisik, "Kau membawa apa yang _Oppa_ pesan, bukan? Yixing- _ah_?"

 _Oh My God! Joonmyeon dan fantasinya tentang gaun tidur Victoria's Secret!_

 _Well,_ Yixing sadar bahwa dia tak punya pilihan lain. Pada akhirnya dia harus memenuhi fantasi suaminya tentang gaun tidur seksi dari VS yang membalut tubuhnya. Sungguh, Yixing malu bukan main. Malu, gugup. Bahkan Yixing merasa dirinya jauh lebih gugup ketimbang saat menghadapi malam pertamanya dengan Joonmyeon sebagai pengantin baru delapan bulan yang lalu!

Aneh tapi nyata. _Please_ , dia bahkan tengah mengandung anak Joonmyeon. Dengan kata lain, dia sudah pernah menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada Sang Suami untuk dinikmati, bahkan berkali-kali, tentunya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Seharusnya dia tak perlu malu-malu lagi di depan suaminya, tapi jangan lupa bahwa Yixing kita ini punya karakter yang terlalu polos dan pemalu. Tak heran dia langsung menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan begitu melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin kamar mandi setengah jam kemudian, merasa horor lantaran tubuhnya kelihatan begitu 'mengundang' dalam balutan _The Lacie Slip_ biru gelap dari VS yang dibelikan Joonmyeon.

"Oh, astaga."

Yixing sama sekali tak berani lagi melihat bayangannya di cermin. Baginya sekali lihat sudah lebih dari cukup. Rasanya sungguh memalukan, sampai-sampai dia ingin diteleportasi sekarang juga ke suatu tempat yang tak bisa ditemukan Joonmyeon.

Ya ampun, bahkan menyebut nama Joonmyeon saja sukses menghadirkan sengatan panas di pipi. Membayangkan suaminya yang tengah menunggunya di atas ranjang, Yixing seakan tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk mengendalikan perasaan gugup dan malu yang berlomba-lomba dalam hatinya. Kiranya tatapan seperti apa yang bakal diperlihatkan diplomat tampan itu padanya? Oh Tuhan, membayangkannya saja sudah begitu memalukan!

Sadar bahwa sia-sia saja dia berlama-lama di kamar mandi, Yixing menguatkan mentalnya untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Langkahnya pendek-pendek, seakan-akan ingin mencoba sedikit mengulur waktu. Susah payah dia mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja.

Malu, sangat malu. Itulah yang dirasakan Yixing saat ini. Mendapati suaminya melayangkan tatapan yang baru kali ini dia saksikan sepanjang sejarah kebersamaannya dengan laki-laki itu. Tatapan Joonmyeon… _Oh, please_. Jika itu nafsu, Yixing bisa maklum. Akan tetapi, kali ini bukan hanya nafsu. Ada sesuatu yang lain dalam tatapan Joonmyeon. Tatapan Joonmyeon itu… Memuja? Ya, sepertinya begitu.

Suaminya itu bahkan tak berkedip. Ibarat _scanner_ , tatapan Joonmyeon memindainya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, seakan-akan menelanjanginya. Bahkan tatapan itu seolah menjelma detektor logam saat mendeteksi 'benda terlarang', tepatnya saat memindai area 'terlarang' yang…, _well_ , jelas tak tertutupi dengan baik oleh _The Lacie Slip_ biru gelap yang sempat membuat Yixing merasa murahan saat menyempatkan diri melihat bayangannya di cermin kamar mandi tadi.

 _Oh, Tuhan_. Joonmyeon memang suaminya sendiri, tapi tetap saja Yixing merasa malu luar biasa hingga pipinya terasa seperti terbakar. Bagaimanapun juga Zhang Yixing kita ini pada dasarnya memang pemalu, apalagi untuk urusan ranjang. Berdiri di depan suaminya dengan gaun tidur super seksi yang membuat perutnya tercetak jelas dan dadanya seakan 'nyaris tumpah' saking ketat seperti ini jelas bukan _style_ Yixing.

Tak tahan menjadi santapan mata Joonmyeon, Yixing berinisiatif menyilangkan kedua tangan untuk menutupi dadanya yang 'nyaris tumpah'.

"Kenapa kaututupi?" Joonmyeon langsung melayangkan protes begitu melihat istrinya menutupi aset yang kelak bakal dia bagi dengan calon anak mereka, Lykke.

"Aku… Malu, _Oppa_."

Yixing bahkan tak berani lagi menatap Joonmyeon. Dia lebih memilih untuk menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus. Sialnya, menunduk pun ternyata tak banyak membantu lantaran dia baru sadar ujung gaun tidurnya tertarik ke atas, nyaris mengekspos _thong panty_ hitam yang menutup asetnya paling berharga. Maklum, gaun tidurnya ini tidak menyesuaikan ukurannya. Sungguh, Yixing sangat menyesalkan pilihan Joonmyeon terhadap ukuran gaun tidurnya. Kalau yang dicari laki-laki itu sebatas model yang seksi, seharusnya Joonmyeon membelikannya model yang sama dengan satu ukuran lebih besar, demikian menurut Yixing.

 _Hmm, Zhang Yixing, sepertinya kau terlalu polos, Nak._

"Kenapa harus malu?"

Joonmyeon mendadak bangkit berdiri dari tepi ranjang. Kedua tangannya yang kekar terulur, meraih kedua tangan istrinya yang menyilang untuk menutupi dada. Raut wajah diplomat tampan itu berubah sedikit terkejut lantaran istrinya justru semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba mempertahankan dadanya agar tak terekspos.

"Yixing- _ah_."

Alih-alih mencoba sekali lagi untuk menarik tangan istrinya, Joonmyeon justru mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk meraih dagu Yixing, kemudian mendongakkan wajah istrinya itu dengan lembut. Ada senyum yang perlahan terukir di bibir Sang Diplomat Tampan, dipicu oleh kesan menggemaskan yang berasal dari rona merah sempurna di wajah manis, imut, dan teramat belia milik Yixing, juga dari reaksi perempuan itu yang memilih untuk memejamkan mata, kentara benar gugup.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya," Joonmyeon membisiki istrinya, nadanya terdengar jelas membujuk.

"Aku malu, _Oppa_ ," tolak Yixing lirih tanpa membuka mata. Dia tampak sedikit kegelian lantaran hembusan napas Joonmyeon yang hangat mengenai daun telinga dan lehernya.

"Kenapa harus malu? Kau terlihat sangat seksi, Yixing- _ah_. Aku suka. Biarkan aku melihatnya sekali lagi," Joonmyeon pantang menyerah membujuk Yixing, sementara kedua tangannya beralih mengusap-usap tangan Sang Istri.

"A-aku terlihat seperti perempuan nakal." Yixing tiba-tiba gemetaran, pasalnya bibir Joonmyeon tiba-tiba mengecup daun telinganya. "Bajunya… Terlalu seksi." Dia sedikit menggeliat karena geli.

Joonmyeon nyaris tertawa mendengar penuturan Yixing. Demi apa, istrinya itu benar-benar polos, pemalu!

Yixing memang lain dari yang lain. Sementara istri-istri lain di muka bumi ini tak segan tampil seksi dan bahkan ekstrem di depan suami-suami mereka, Yixing tidak. Perempuan itu masih saja malu, tak peduli dia dan Joonmyeon sudah berkali-kali bercinta hingga Joonmyeon sudah sangat familiar dengan tubuh mungilnya yang dilindungi kulit mulus, lembut, dan harum seperti kulit bayi.

Delapan bulan menikah dengan Joonmyeon, ini pertama kalinya bagi Yixing tampil dalam balutan busana seksi di depan laki-laki itu. Selama ini Yixing tak pernah sekali pun berani tampil seksi di hadapan Joonmyeon. Bahkan pada malam pertama mereka menjadi suami-istri, Yixing justru memilih mengenakan piyama tidur lucu bergambar _unicorn_ kecil-kecil alih-alih _lingerie_ , juga meringkuk di sudut tempat tidur alih-alih memasang pose sensual untuk menggoda Joonmyeon. Seandainya Joonmyeon tak berinisiatif membelikannya gaun tidur seksi dan memintanya mengenakan gaun tidur yang dimaksud, entah kapan Yixing bakal punya inisiatif sendiri untuk tampil seksi seperti ini di hadapan laki-laki itu.

"Perempuan nakal itu mereka yang berpenampilan seperti ini di depan laki-laki yang bukan suaminya," Joonmyeon mengoreksi penuturan Yixing.

"Jangan menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan istilah seperti itu."

Sembari bicara, Joonmyeon menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Yixing. Tanpa aba-aba, ditariknya kedua tangan Sang istri hingga sepasang lengan ramping milik perempuan itu tak lagi menutupi dada. Aksinya ini tentu saja mengejutkan Yixing yang secara refleks membuka matanya. Belum sempat Yixing protes, Joonmyeon keburu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir perempuan itu, melumatnya tanpa permisi. Singkat, tapi sukses membuat Yixing terbelalak kaget.

"Kau terlihat dewasa dengan penampilan seperti ini," kata Joonmyeon begitu tautan antara bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Yixing terlepas. Tatapan diplomat tampan itu perlahan bergerak turun dan terhenti tepat di dada Yixing yang terlihat menggoda saking 'nyaris tumpah'. Ada kilatan nafsu di sana, berpadu dengan sorot memuja seperti yang diperlihatkannya tadi sebelum Yixing memilih untuk menutupi dada dengan kedua tangan.

"Terlihat dewasa. Ya, kau terlihat dewasa dengan penampilan seperti ini." Nadanya kedengaran puas.

"Istriku bukan anak kecil. Mereka boleh saja membanggakan istri masing-masing dan membuat lelucon, mengatakan aku ini sehari-hari meniduri anak kecil. Yang pasti mereka tidak tahu kalau 'anak kecil' yang satu ini pun bisa tampil seksi, tidak kalah dari istri-istri mereka."

Siapapun mungkin setuju bahwa yang dikatakan Joonmyeon barusan merupakan pujian, kecuali mungkin Yixing. Reaksi yang diperlihatkan perempuan itu sama sekali jauh dari yang umumnya diperlihatkan orang-orang saat mereka mendapat pujian. Yixing tiba-tiba saja seperti terkena sabet. Sekonyong-konyong dia menarik kedua tangannya kuat-kuat hingga terlepas dari genggaman Joonmyeon. Perempuan manis itu lagi-lagi menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi dada seraya melangkah mundur menjauhi suaminya. Tindakannya itu tentu saja mengejutkan Joonmyeon, terlebih raut wajahnya yang mendadak berubah, tampak terpukul.

"Yixing- _ah_? Kenapa?" Joonmyeon terkaget-kaget.

"Jadi ini alasan _Oppa_ membelikanku gaun tidur seksi dan memintaku memakainya?" Yixing justru balik bertanya tanpa bersedia memberikan jawaban terlebih dahulu. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Karena _Oppa_ merasa gerah mendengar teman-teman _Oppa_ membuat lelucon tentang _Oppa_ yang sehari-hari meniduri anak kecil? Aku?"

Yixing sejenak menggigit bibir. Sorot matanya tahu-tahu berubah, mengisyaratkan luka.

"Aku memang seperti anak kecil, tidak seperti istri teman-teman _Oppa_ yang terlihat dewasa dan seksi. Maaf, 'anak kecil' yang sehari-hari _Oppa_ tiduri ini sampai harus membuat _Oppa_ merogoh sekian _krone_ untuk membeli dua gaun tidur Victoria's Secret, hanya demi membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa."

Joonmyeon terperanjat mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir ranum istrinya. Terperanjat sekaligus bingung, kentara benar tak menyangka istrinya bakal tersinggung luar biasa seperti ini.

"Yixing- _ah_ …"

Yixing tak menggubris. Alih-alih Joonmyeon, atensinya justru tertuju pada perutnya yang tampak sesak.

"Lykke pasti sesak, 'kan? Mama juga. Tunggu, ya. Mama segera ganti baju." Yixing berbicara kepada bayi dalam kandungannya. Ada getir dalam suaranya yang lirih.

"Kita ganti baju, Sayang."

Satu senyuman terukir di bibirnya yang ranum, kentara benar dipaksakan.

"Yixing- _ah_ , tunggu. Aku tidak bermaksud me—"

"Kita ambil baju Mama dulu ya, Sayang."

Bersikap seakan-akan suara Joonmyeon tak lebih dari radio rusak, Yixing memotong tuturan suaminya melalui tuturan yang ditujukannya pada Lykke. Cepat-cepat dia memunggungi Joonmyeon, terburu-buru melangkah untuk mendekati lemari sebelum Joonmyeon sempat bereaksi.

"Aduh!"

Belum ada tiga langkah, Yixing tiba-tiba mengaduh sambil memegangi perutnya. Satu tendangan keras dirasakannya menghantam dinding rahim. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kim Lykke?

"Yixing- _ah_!"

Joonmyeon menghambur ke arah istrinya. Wajah elok miliknya dengan cepat memetakan raut kekhawatiran lantaran istrinya mengaduh sambil memegangi perutnya yang buncit.

"Yixing- _ah_ , kau kenapa? Perutmu sakit?"

Bahkan nada bicaranya pun sarat kekhawatiran. Joonmyeon mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh perut Yixing, tetapi secepat kilat ditepis oleh tangan lentik istrinya itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku— _aduh_!"

Yixing lagi-lagi mengaduh, merasakan Lykke kembali menendang-nendang perutnya dengan keras. Terus terang, Yixing sangat kaget dan mulai panik. Lykke baru 21 minggu dan selama ini tendangannya tidak pernah keras. Sekeras-kerasnya tendangan Lykke, itu tidak cukup membuat Yixing mengaduh. Berbeda dengan sekarang, Lykke seakan-akan tengah berusaha mendobrak rahimnya!

Joonmyeon rupa-rupanya menyadari kepanikan yang terpeta di raut wajah istrinya, pasalnya diplomat tampan itu dengan nekat menyentuhkan kedua tangannya di perut Yixing. Raut wajahnya yang semula khawatir kini berubah kaget lantaran merasakan calon anaknya menendang-nendang perut istrinya dengan keras.

"Astaga, Lykke. Kenapa tendanganmu begini keras? Sayang, kau membuat mamamu kesakitan." Joonmyeon meraba-raba perut buncit istrinya, tampak sedikit panik.

Kendati tengah kesakitan akibat tendangan-tendangan Lykke _,_ Yixing tak serta-merta melupakan _ngambek_ -nya terhadap Joonmyeon. Dia kembali mencoba menepis tangan suaminya. Akan tetapi, belum sempat dia berhasil menyingkirkan tangan suaminya, Lykke lagi-lagi menendang keras-keras.

"Aduh, Lykke… _Please_ …" Yixing mengerang ditengah upaya untuk menepis tangan Joonmyeon dari perutnya. Perutnya terasa seperti kram, mau tak mau membuatnya makin panik.

Ditengah kepanikan yang melanda, Joonmyeon tiba-tiba saja membopongnya lewat gerakan taktis namun hati-hati. Yixing kontan memekik karena kaget dan lagi-lagi mencoba berontak. Nekat? Memang.

"Yixing- _ah_ , kendalikan emosimu. Lykke berontak seperti ini, kau harus rileks." Joonmyeon yang tengah berupaya agar tidak panik langsung menegur istrinya yang _keukeuh_ ingin berontak. Secepat kilat dia membawa Yixing ke ranjang, membaringkan perempuan itu dengan hati-hati.

Yixing lagi-lagi _ngotot_ ingin menepis tangan Joonmyeon. Anehnya, semakin dia mencoba untuk berontak, semakin keras pula tendangan yang diberikan Lykke. Menyadari hal ini, Yixing langsung merasa terpukul. Dia paham sekarang. Lykke kesal karena dia _ngambek_ pada Joonmyeon!

"Lykke, _Prinsesse_. Dengarkan _Appa_." Joonmyeon yang duduk di sebelah istrinya sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan upaya Yixing menepis tangannya. Dia jelas jauh lebih kuat dari Yixing. Tangan lentik Yixing tak bakal berhasil menyingkirkan kedua tangannya yang tengah memberikan usapan-usapan lembut di perut buncit istrinya itu.

" _Prinsesse_ , Mama kesakitan, Sayang. Kalau menendang pelan-pelan saja, ya? Kasihan Mama."

Pemahaman Yixing tentang Lykke sama sekali tak terbantahkan. Lykke memang kesal karena dia _ngambek_ pada Joonmyeon. Buktinya, bayi itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti menendang begitu Joonmyeon mengusap dan menciumi perutnya di sana-sini sambil menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang bernada membujuk.

"Pelan-pelan, Sayang. Kasihan mamamu. Pelan-pelan saja, ya? Lykke mengerti, 'kan?"

"Kim Lykke anak baik. Anak baik tidak menyusahkan ibunya, bukankah begitu?"

"Anak _Appa_ dan Mama, dia gadis kecil yang manis dan penurut. Dia tidak menendang ibunya keras-keras."

Sepertinya harapan Yixing menjadikan Lykke sekutu terbaiknya bakal sia-sia. Diluar dugaan, saat ini Lykke justru menjadi sekutu Joonmyeon. Lykke seolah-olah tersihir oleh suara lembut dan kecupan-kecupan penuh kasih dari Sang Ayah. Dia tidak lagi menendang, hanya bergerak-gerak kecil seperti _stretching_.

 _Zhang Yixing, sepertinya kau harus mulai waspada pada Kim 'Anak Appa' Lykke, Sayang._

Lykke yang berhenti 'mengamuk' tentu saja menghadirkan kelegaan baik dalam hati Yixing maupun Joonmyeon. Raut panik di wajah masing-masing segera tergusur, menyisakan raut lega di wajah Joonmyeon dan raut muram di wajah Yixing.

"Dia sudah berhenti menendang-nendang," Joonmyeon menjadi pihak yang berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Perutmu sudah tidak sakit? Atau masih sakit?"

Yixing tak menjawab, menatap Joonmyeon pun tidak. Dia masih kesal pada Joonmyeon, bahkan cepat-cepat menepiskan tangan suaminya dan kali ini sukses besar. Tanpa mau berusaha menunjukkan itikad baik untuk merespon, Yixing malah mengubah posisinya menjadi miring, memunggungi Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menghela napas menyaksikan gerak-gerik istrinya. Sejenak dia memijat-mijat kening, seakan-akan kena serangan vertigo akut. Kalau boleh memilih, mungkin Joonmyeon lebih senang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di kantornya sampai subuh ketimbang menghadapi aksi _ngambek_ istri manisnya.

"Yixing- _ah,_ maaf. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu tadi."

Tak ingin aksi _ngambek_ istrinya berlarut-larut, Joonmyeon dengan tanggap melontarkan permohonan maaf.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Gaun tidur yang kaupakai, itu kubeli karena aku ingin melihatmu memakainya. Itu saja. Yixing- _ah_ , _Oppa_ laki-laki normal yang sesekali ingin melihat istrinya memakai gaun tidur seksi. Apakah itu salah?"

 _Oppa_. Lagi, Joonmyeon menyebut dirinya dengan nomina ' _oppa_ '. Sepertinya dia berharap strategi semacam ini bisa berperan banyak dalam membujuk Yixing.

" _Oppa_ menyebutku 'anak kecil'."

 _Well, strategimu lumayan ampuh juga untuk memancingnya bicara, Kim Joonmyeon._

"Dan _Oppa_ membanding-bandingkanku dengan istri teman-teman _Oppa_." Suara Yixing lirih, tapi emosional.

"Tidak, Yixing- _ah_. Tadi aku salah bicara. Tak seharusnya aku menyebutmu demikian," Joonmyeon buru-buru mengklarifikasi.

" _Mianhae_ , Yixing- _ah_. Kutarik kembali kata-kataku tadi."

"Aku memang seperti anak kecil. Badanku kecil, wajahku seperti anak belasan tahun, tapi bukan berarti aku senang disebut anak kecil." Yixing tak serta-merta memaafkan suaminya. Rupanya dia benar-benar sakit hati disebut 'anak kecil' oleh Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa tidak menyebutku ' _petite poup_ _é_ _e'_? Itu jauh lebih baik daripada 'anak kecil'."

Mendengar ini, Joonmyeon mendadak ingin tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Yixing tak mau disebut 'anak kecil', tapi dia tak keberatan disebut ' _petite poup_ _é_ _e'_ yang berarti 'boneka kecil'. Detik berikutnya, Joonmyeon baru ingat kalau ' _petite poup_ _é_ _e'_ merupakan panggilan sayang untuk Yixing dari Mireille Chastain, nona asal Bordeaux yang tak lain merupakan sahabat dekatnya. ' _Petite poup_ _é_ _e'_ juga menjadi panggilan sayangnya untuk Yixing dan biasa dia gunakan saat meminta persetujuan istrinya itu untuk bercinta.

"Baiklah, _Petite Poup_ _é_ _e_ ," Joonmyeon segera memanfaatkan momentum dengan cara menyebutkan panggilan sayang Yixing.

"Sekali lagi _Oppa_ minta maaf," katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Tolong jangan marah lagi. Kalau kau masih marah, nanti Lykke menendang-nendang perutmu lagi. Kau bisa kesakitan."

Joonmyeon memberanikan diri untuk mengusap perut istrinya. Beruntung Yixing tak menolak. Tentu saja Joonmyeon merasa lega, juga optimis bahwa dirinya mulai dimaafkan.

"Yixing- _ah_ , _Oppa_ minta maaf." Sekali lagi, Joonmyeon meminta maaf pada istrinya.

" _Oppa_ janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi?" Yixing sekonyong-konyong menoleh. Sepasang matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak akan," jawab Joonmyeon tangkas, mantap. " _Petite Poup_ _é_ _e_ ," tambahnya dengan nada membujuk.

"Kalau begitu kumaafkan."

Yixing kembali memalingkan wajah hingga tak sempat melihat Joonmyeon yang berubah cerah. Perempuan itu bertahan memunggungi Joonmyeon, tetapi tak protes ketika Joonmyeon berbaring di sebelahnya sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

Pasangan beda usia enam belas tahun itu sejenak saling diam, sampai akhirnya keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka dipecahkan oleh Joonmyeon.

"Perutmu sudah tidak sakit lagi?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan lembut seraya mengusapkan telapak tangannya di perut Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk. "Ya. Sekarang sudah tidak sakit."

Jawabannya masih agak kaku, tapi bagi Joonmyeon sama sekali tak masalah. Yang terpenting adalah Yixing memaafkannya. Bagi Joonmyeon itu sudah cukup.

"Syukurlah," komentar Joonmyeon. "Aku sangat khawatir tadi, bahkan sempat berpikir untuk membawamu ke Rumah Sakit."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kaget karena Lykke mendadak marah," Yixing memberitahu suaminya. "Dia marah karena… Aku marah pada _Oppa_."

"Bayi itu sangat sensitif, Yixing- _ah_. Dia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan ibunya, bukankah begitu?" Joonmyeon mengingatkan. "Dan di sini aku yang bersalah, membuatmu marah sampai Lykke ikut marah."

"Maafkan _Appa_ ya, Lykke. _Appa_ sudah membuat mamamu marah dan kau jadi tidak nyaman." Diplomat tampan itu beralih bicara pada calon anak mereka sambil terus mengusap-usap perut Yixing.

Yixing hanya meringis prihatin merasakan Lykke bergerak-gerak dengan riang di dalam rahimnya. Bayinya dan Joonmyeon itu lagi-lagi seperti mengejar pergerakan tangan Sang Ayah. Sepertinya malam ini Lykke benar-benar memilih menjadi **#teamjoonmyeon** alih-alih **#teamyixing** _._

' _Baiklah, Lykke. Malam ini kau benar-benar jadi 'anak Appa_ ',' Yixing membatin, iri.

"Dia bergerak-gerak dengan aktif." Joonmyeon tampak takjub merasakan pergerakan Lykke. "Sepertinya semangat sekali. Apakah ini berarti aku dimaafkan?"

"Lykke bahkan membela _Oppa_ sejak awal," Yixing mengakui dengan setengah hati. "Dia langsung marah saat aku marah pada _Oppa_."

Joonmyeon terkekeh, setengah geli dan setengah prihatin lantaran Yixing kedengaran nyaris mengeluh.

"Benar begitu, Lykke? Kalau kau membela _Appa_ , apa malam ini kau mengizinkan _Appa_ untuk bersenang-senang dengan Mama, hmm?"

Satu tendangan kecil menjadi respon yang diberikan Kim Lykke untuk ayahnya. Satu tendangan kecil yang sangat dipahami maknanya oleh Yixing dan sukses menghadirkan rona merah di pipi mulus perempuan itu.

"Lykke bilang… Ya." Yixing tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup.

Di balik punggungnya, Joonmyeon tampak tersenyum puas. Agaknya Joonmyeon mulai sadar bahwa dia memiliki sekutu yang teramat sangat bisa diandalkan. Sekutu yang menjadi senjata ampuh untuk menjinakkan seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Diplomat tampan itu ganti menanyai istrinya.

Yixing meneguk ludah. Gugupnya semakin menjadi-jadi, pasalnya bibir Joonmyeon mendarat di bahunya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil tanpa permisi.

"Apakah kau mengizinkan, _Petite Poup_ _é_ _e_?" Suara Joonmyeon berubah dalam.

Yixing tak menjawab, memilih untuk menggigit-gigit bibir.

" _Petite Poup_ _é_ _e_?" Joonmyeon memanggilnya.

Pipi Yixing mulai terasa panas. Dia meneguk ludah sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab Joonmyeon.

"Karena Lykke mengizinkan, jadi… Ya."

Detik itu juga, Yixing merasakan dagunya ditarik dengan lembut, memandunya berpaling ke arah Joonmyeon. Tak ada kata yang sempat terucap dari bibir ranumnya. Bibir ranumnya sudah terlebih dahulu dibungkam oleh bibir suaminya yang langsung bergerak lincah memberikan lumatan-lumatan dalam.

Sejatinya Yixing masih agak kesal pada Joonmyeon, tapi dia sadar bahwa dia tak ingin menghabiskan _babymoon_ dengan aksi _ngambek_ pada suaminya. Bagaimanapun Joonmyeon sudah berusaha keras membuatnya senang melalui _babymoon_ ini, tentu saja usahanya harus dihargai. Selain itu, Yixing tak ingin membuat ' _anak Appa'_ dalam rahimnya marah-marah dan menendang-nendangnya lagi jika dia menolak Joonmyeon. Pemikiran-pemikiran itulah yang memotivasinya untuk mengalah, menyingkirkan egonya dengan cara menerima tawaran untuk 'bersenang-senang' dari Sang Suami.

Desahan tertahan menandai kekalahan Yixing atas kuasa suaminya, sekaligus menandai dimulainya agenda 'menghabiskan malam bersama' yang digagas Joonmyeon. 'Menghabiskan malam bersama' sekaligus 'rekonsiliasi konflik'. Apapun itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Slot**_ _: Kastil/istana_

 _ **黄仁俊**_ _: Huang Renjun_

 _ **KU: K**_ **ø _benhavns Universitet/University of Copenhagen_**

 _ **Prinsesse**_ _: Putri_

 ** _Pappa_** _: Papa_

 _ **Jeg tror hun er seksten**_ _ **å**_ _ **r**_ _: Menurutku dia berumur 16 tahun_

 _ **En seksten**_ _ **å**_ _ **rig pige med hendes Sugar Daddy**_ _: Seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun dengan Sugar Daddy-nya_

 _ **Sungmo**_ _: Bibi (Istri paman)_

 _ **Mange tak, vi har nydt turen meget**_ _: Terima kasih banyak, kami sangat menikmati turnya_

 _ **Yeppeuda**_ _: Cantik_

 ** _Haemulpajeon_** _: Semacam bakwan dengan bahan baku seafood_

 _ **Mange tak, min prinsesse**_ _: Terima kasih banyak, putriku_

 _ **Smukke Yixing**_ _: Yixing yang cantik_

 _ **Dannebrog**_ _: Bendera nasional Denmark_

 _ **Kransekage**_ _: Kue khas Denmark dan Norwegia yang berbentuk seperti cincin, terbuat dari marzipan, gula, almond, dan putih telur. Biasa disajikan dalam perayaan-perayaan besar_

 _ **Frikadeller**_ _: Bola-bola daging seperti bakso yang digoreng, biasanya terbuat dari daging babi_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Yuliya Dyakonenko—**_


	13. Prolog: Passion vs Money

**THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 **Passion VS Money**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! for Ukes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Berbelanja dengan Kim Joonmyeon ternyata tak seindah yang dibayangkan. Bagaimana tidak? Joonmyeon itu… _Rempong_!

Sungguh, Yixing sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa suaminya itu ternyata jauh lebih rewel dari ibu-ibu rumah tangga saat berurusan dengan harga. Oke, Yixing tahu Joonmyeon masuk tipe lelaki hemat anggaran, tapi Yixing pikir sehemat-hematnya seorang Joonmyeon, dia tak bakal sampai sebegitu bernafsu untuk mengejar harga yang menurutnya pas. Sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Yixing bahwa Joonmyeon bakal rela keluar-masuk satu per satu toko dari Hellerup sampai Vesterbro demi 'harga terjangkau', sampai-sampai terkesan mengabaikan kondisi Yixing yang tengah mengandung 30 minggu.

" _Oppa_ , yang ini bagus, ya? Lykke pasti manis sekali kalau pakai yang ini," Yixing menunjukkan sebuah _sailor dress_ berwarna _baby blue_ dari Mini A Ture pada Joonmyeon.

Saat ini mereka ada di Ønskebørn, sebuah _baby shop_ yang ada di Fisketorvet. Ini toko kelima yang dikunjungi Yixing dan Joonmyeon, ngomong-ngomong, dan perlu dicatat bahwa Fisketorvet yang merupakan salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Copenhagen masuk wilayah Distrik Vesterbro, hampir setengah jam perjalanan dari apartemen mereka di Charlottenlund, Distrik Hellerup. Toko kelima sekaligus toko kedua di Vesterbro yang mereka kunjungi, barangkali kau mau tahu. Ya, dengan demikian dapat disimpulkan bahwa Yixing dan Joonmyeon sudah mengunjungi tiga toko di Hellerup, Saudara-Saudara. Harap maklum, pasalnya Joonmyeon itu sekalian melakukan survei harga. Bahkan salah satu toko yang direkomendasikan asisten rumah tangga mereka, Stine, masih belum cocok menurut hemat Joonmyeon.

Seperti biasa, yang menjadi perhatian Joonmyeon bukanlah model, melainkan label harga. Yixing langsung harap-harap cemas begitu baju pilihannya untuk bayi mereka berpindah ke tangan Joonmyeon. Dalam hati dia berdoa agar 'tragedi Wheat' tidak terulang lagi. Yixing sama sekali tak ingin gigit jari lagi setelah baju-baju pilihannya di Wheat—salah satu toko pakaian anak di Charlottenlund—semuanya ditolak Joonmyeon mentah-mentah dengan serangkaian alasan yang membuat Yixing hanya bisa mengelus dada hingga perut, berusaha untuk bersabar.

"200 krone untuk satu baju saja," Joonmyeon berkomentar begitu memeriksa label harga. "Dan yang ini hanya cocok untuk musim panas, sayang sekali. Kurasa lebih baik yang lain saja, Yixing- _ah_. Jangan memilih yang terlalu tipis. Cari yang bisa dipakai untuk musim semi sekaligus musim panas, untuk musim gugur sekaligus musim dingin. Lagipula bayi itu cepat tumbuh besar. Nantinya kita bakal sering membelikan Lykke baju. Menurutku, alangkah baiknya kalau kita membeli baju yang bisa dipakai untuk dua musim sekaligus, supaya lebih hemat."

Lagi, Yixing terpaksa gigit jari. Oke, 200 krone memang lumayan mahal untuk baju bayi, tapi apa salahnya kalau beli satu? Lagipula modelnya begitu manis. Yixing bisa membayangkan seperti apa manisnya Lykke nanti saat mengenakan baju itu. Malah barusan sempat terpikirkan sebuah ide dalam benak Yixing untuk menjahitkan baju dengan model yang sama. Kebetulan dia punya kain berwarna _baby blue_ pemberian salah satu sahabatnya, seorang nyonya diplomat asal Ukraina yang bernama Yevgeniya Dyakonenko.

Oh Tuhan, ingin sekali rasanya melayangkan protes, tapi Yixing tak enak hati. Yixing cukup sadar diri, Joonmyeon yang memegang uang dan bukan dirinya. Walhasil Yixing hanya bisa mengelus-elus perut, sekali lagi mencoba untuk bersabar. Benar dia merasa kesal, tetapi Yixing mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dan juga Lykke yang tengah bergerak-gerak kecil di dalam rahimnya.

' _Maaf ya, Lykke. Nanti biar Mama belikan baju itu dengan uang tabungan Mama. Uang ayahmu juga, sih, tapi setidaknya sudah jadi hak milik Mama,'_ Yixing membatin dengan tatapan tak rela tertuju pada Joonmyeon yang mengembalikan baju pilihannya ke rak.

"Kita cari yang lain," Joonmyeon dengan entengnya melegitimasi keputusannya untuk tidak menyetujui pilihan Yixing terhadap _sailor dress_ pemikat hati istrinya itu.

Terus terang saja, Yixing sudah tidak begitu semangat untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka berbelanja perlengkapan bayi. Selain karena _partner_ belanjanya adalah Kim _'Rempong'_ Joonmyeon, kakinya mulai terasa pegal. Maklum, kandungannya hampir menginjak delapan bulan. Tentu saja dia jauh lebih mudah merasakan pegal, terutama di bagian kaki. Namun demikian, Yixing tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan selagi ada di Ønskebørn. Masih setia mengelus-elus perut dan menyugesti diri dalam hati agar bisa menahan pegal, Yixing kembali mencari baju, sementara Joonmyeon memilih untuk melihat-lihat _stroller_.

Pakaian bukan satu-satunya yang menarik perhatian Yixing. Mainan turut menarik perhatian perempuan hamil yang satu ini. Deretan boneka, mainan gantung, dan aneka mainan lain bagaikan magnet bagi Yixing. Sekali lihat, Yixing langsung jatuh hati pada boneka beruang berwarna ungu yang sekilas mirip Bobbie the Bear dari Bridestowe, boneka beruang ungu yang dibuat dari lavender asli.

" _Anda pintar memilih, Madam,"_ salah satu pramuniaga yang memiliki wajah ceria memuji pilihan Yixing dalam bahasa Inggris. _"Boneka beruang ini manis sekali. Si Kecil pasti menyukainya."_ Tatapannya sekilas tertuju pada perut buncit Yixing yang sedikit terhalang boneka beruang di pelukannya.

Yang dipuji tampak mengulas senyum manis berbonus lesung pipit. " _Sepertinya anakku yang memilihnya,"_ Yixing memberikan respon dalam bahasa Denmark, sukses besar membuat Si Pramuniaga takjub sekaligus senang.

" _Kalau begitu Anda harus membelinya, Madam,"_ Si Pramuniaga langsung beralih kode dalam bahasa Denmark. Dia telihat semakin ceria lagi bersemangat, menunjukkan bahwa kemampuan Yixing berbahasa Denmark mendapat nilai plus di hatinya. _"Supaya Si Kecil merasa senang."_

Yixing terkekeh. Dalam hati dia berharap suaminya bakal mengizinkan untuk membeli Si Beruang Ungu. Sekilas dia menoleh, mendapati suaminya masih sibuk mengamat-amati _stroller_. _'Sekalian sibuk menghitung berapa krone yang harus dirogoh hari ini,'_ Yixing membatin.

Sosok Yixing yang memeluk boneka beruang ungu sambil berinteraksi dengan Si Pramuniaga sukses menyita perhatian para pengunjung toko. Tak heran, pasalnya Yixing ini punya perawakan mungil dan wajah manis yang begitu belia, imut, persis anak SMA. Apalagi saat ini dia mengenakan celana kodok kesayangannya yang lima senti di atas lutut, dipadukan kaus longgar berwarna putih. Kesan lucu dan menggemaskan otomatis semakin melekat kuat pada Yixing, tak peduli perutnya tengah buncit. Beberapa pengunjung toko bahkan tersenyum-senyum melihatnya sambil berbisik-bisik, _"S_ _å_ _cute er lille kvinde*"_.

"Kau ingin membeli semua ini?"

Suara suaminya seolah-olah alarm, mengejutkannya hingga nyaris menjatuhkan bebek-bebekan karet. Rupa-rupanya Yixing terlalu asyik bercakap dengan Si Pramuniaga sambil memilih-milih mainan sampai-sampai terlambat menyadari bahwa Joonmyeon sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Spontan Yixing menoleh ke samping kanan. Tampak olehnya Joonmyeon tengah memandangi boneka beruang dan mainan berupa bebek-bebek karet kecil aneka warna yang ada di tangannya.

"Ehm, ini lucu, _Oppa_." Yixing tampak sedikit waspada lantaran dia melihat Joonmyeon sedikit mengerutkan kening dengan tatapan yang kurang simpatik.

"Boneka beruang seperti ini menurutku tidak berguna, bebek-bebekan karet ini juga," Joonmyeon memberikan komentar. Tatapannya beralih pada Yixing, lurus terarah pada sepasang manik cemerlang milik Sang Istri.

"Lebih baik membeli mainan yang awet. Boneka memang awet, tapi harus dicuci dan berisiko bulu-bulunya rusak. Lagipula boneka seperti ini kurang tepat dijadikan sarana edukasi. Bebek-bebekan karet ini sama saja. Membeli mainan semacam ini hanya buang-buang uang, Yixing- _ah_ ," Joonmyeon memaparkan argumennya panjang lebar.

Yixing mengeluh dalam hati, sementara pramuniaga yang berdiri di samping kirinya hanya bisa memperhatikan Yixing dan Joonmyeon bergantian tanpa bisa mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Lagi dan lagi, pilihannya gagal memikat hati Joonmyeon. Memang benar sih, apa yang dipilihnya kurang tepat jika dilihat dari sisi edukasi, tapi apa salahnya membeli boneka? Lykke 'kan perempuan!

"Lykke 'kan perempuan, _Oppa,_ apa salahnya beli satu boneka saja?" Yixing memberanikan diri menyampaikan argumennya.

"Tidak harus boneka sebesar ini juga, 'kan? Lebih baik boneka kecil-kecil. Selain lebih terjangkau, ruang untuk terpapar debu juga lebih sedikit. Aku tak ingin Lykke nanti terpapar debu dari boneka-boneka berukuran besar," Joonmyeon langsung melancarkan skakmat terhadap argumen Yixing.

"Lebih baik pilih mainan yang mengandung nilai edukatif. Mainan gantung, misalnya, juga buku untuk bayi. Tidak usah beli banyak. Kita 'kan harus beli _bouncer_ dan _stroller_ juga untuk Lykke. Prioritaskan yang pokok-pokok dulu, Yixing- _ah_. Lihat tingkat urgensinya. Jangan sampai membeli yang sedikit manfaatnya, apalagi hanya bisa digunakan untuk jangka pendek. Sayang sekali 'kan, kalau ujung-ujungnya buang-buang uang saja? Sebentar lagi Lykke lahir, kebutuhan kita otomatis semakin bertambah. Kita harus pintar-pintar memanajemen keuangan, apalagi satu-satunya pemasukan kita hanya dari gaji dan tunjanganku."

Joonmyeon seharusnya tidak perlu menyinggung urusan penghasilan segala. Cukup sampai kalimat ' _Mainan gantung, misalnya, juga buku untuk bayi.'_ , dijamin Yixing pasti mengerti dan mengurungkan niatnya membeli Si Beruang maupun bebek-bebekan karet. Akan tetapi, laki-laki itu malah menyinggung urusan penghasilan segala. Oke, apa yang dikatakan Joonmyeon memang fakta di lapangan, tapi haruskah disinggung hanya untuk menasihati istrinya soal mainan bayi?

Aduh, Yixing sakit hati mendengarnya, Saudara-Saudara! Jangan lupa, Yixing ini memang jadi sensitif semenjak hamil. Dia sangat rawan merasa tersinggung, juga sedih. Wajar saja, 'kan, kalau sekarang dia sakit hati? Apalagi Joonmyeon barusan terkesan menunjukkan _power_ melalui tuturannya, menyudutkan Yixing yang seolah-olah berada satu tingkat di bawahnya dalam hierarki relasi kuasa menurut sudut pandang analisis wacana.

Mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon, tiba-tiba saja Yixing merasa dirinya tidak berguna lantaran tidak punya penghasilan sendiri. Dia merasa seolah-olah dirinya tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Joonmyeon yang merupakan tulang punggung keluarga. _Oh Tuhan…_

Yixing ingin menangis karena tersinggung, tapi sebisa mungkin dia tahan. Dia tak ingin menciptakan suasana yang tidak enak antara dirinya dan Joonmyeon, apalagi saat ini mereka sedang berbelanja. Momen semacam ini seharusnya menjadi salah satu momen menyenangkan bagi pasangan yang tengah menantikan kelahiran buah hati, tapi sepertinya sulit jika pasanganmu adalah Kim Joonmyeon, Kawan.

Maka dari itu, Yixing memutuskan untuk menekan perasaannya. Berusaha keras terlihat biasa-biasa saja, Yixing bergegas mengembalikan boneka beruang dan bebek-bebek karet ke wadah. Dengan berat hati dia menyunggingkan senyum permohonan maaf pada Si Pramuniaga yang langsung menunjukkan raut kecewa.

Semangat Yixing benar-benar menguap sekarang, ditambah kakinya terasa semakin pegal. Dia baru saja bermaksud untuk duduk sebentar ketika ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan _WhatsApp_ terpampang di layar ponsel, masuk ke grup yang diberi nama _The Diplomat's Wife_ dan dikirim oleh kontak yang diberi nama **Yevgeniya Dyakonenko.**

 **The Diplomat's Wife**

 **Baekhyunee, Embayu, Khaleeda, Renjun, Yevgeniya, Zitao,…**

YESTERDAY

 **Khaleeda Mazari**

 _Belum ada yang bersedia menjadi narasumber dari Pakistan_

 _Tapi untuk edisi mendatang aku sudah siap dengan resep kulcha khas Pakistan_

 **Embayu**

 _Aku suka sekali kulcha. Kapan mau buat?_ **Khaleeda Mazari** 😀

 **Baekhyunee Unnie**

 **Khaleeda Mazari** _aku mau kulcha!_

 **Renjun**

 **Wilhelmina Zhang** _Jie, Jeno bilang kapasitas ruang bandwith dan space hosting masih belum perlu ditambah_

 _ **OK**_ **Renjun**

TODAY

 **Yevgeniya Dyakonenko**

 _Ibu Dubes Ukraina OK_

 _Untuk Serba-Serbi aku berencana membahas folk dance kami, Hopak_

Membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Yevgeniya, Yixing sesaat tampak menggigit bibir. Perlahan, jari-jemari lentiknya kembali bergerak di layar, mengetikkan sebuah pesan di grup.

 _ **Kira-kira ada usul bagaimana caranya agar website majalah kita bisa segera dimonetisasi?**_

Yixing menggigit bibir. Lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _S_ _å_ _cute er lille kvinde: Wanita mungil yang sangat cute_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ydyakonenko**_


	14. Passion vs Money-1

**The Diplomat's Wife**

 **Passion Vs Money**

 **Part I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! for UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Kalau ditanya siapa orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini, niscaya Yixing bakal menjawab, "Kim Joonmyeon". Kim Joonmyeon, ya. Suaminya. Kim Joonmyeon alias Si Pelit. P-E-L-I-T.

Joonmyeon benar-benar layak menyandang julukan tersebut menurut Yixing. Bagaimana tidak? Kecuali kereta dorong yang bakal diantar ke rumah dengan jasa kurir, suaminya itu memutuskan untuk tidak membeli yang lainnya lagi di Ønskebørn. Dengan entengnya laki-laki itu mengatakan pada Yixing, "Kurasa toko yang direkomendasikan Stine memiliki harga yang lebih rasional dan kualitasnya sama saja dengan yang ada di sini."

 _Duh, Gusti!_ Sadarkah Joonmyeon bahwa toko yang direkomendasikan Stine terletak di Munisipalitas Gentofte, sebuah munisipalitas yang masuk wilayah Distrik Hellerup? Barangkali Joonmyeon lupa, Ønskebørn yang tengah mereka kunjungi ini terletak di pusat perbelanjaan Fisketorvet yang masuk wilayah Distrik Vesterbro. Dari Vesterbro ke Hellerup makan waktu sekitar setengah jam. Oke, sebenarnya tak masalah mengingat Hellerup dan Munisipalitas Gentofte menaungi wilayah tempat rumah dinas mereka berlokasi. Ibaratnya sekalian mampir sekalian pulang. Namun demikian, Yixing tetap saja tak berkenan lantaran dia dan Joonmyeon sudah mengunjungi toko yang dimaksud sebelum Joonmyeon memutuskan pergi ke Fisketorvet demi mengejar harga yang menurutnya 'rasional'!

Kim 'Pelit' Joonmyeon, kiranya adakah julukan lain yang lebih tepat selain 'pelit' untuknya?

Yixing sudah terlalu jengkel, juga terlalu lelah. Pupus sudah _mood_ -nya untuk berbelanja. Ditambah kaki yang terasa bukan main pegal dan Lykke yang bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam rahim, Yixing memutuskan untuk menyerah. Masa bodoh dengan ambisi Joonmyeon mengunjungi toko yang direkomendasikan Stine. Yixing sudah tak tahan lagi!

"Aku mau pulang saja," Yixing akhirnya mengumumkan keputusannya, mengejutkan Joonmyeon yang baru saja menyetop taksi.

"Pulang?" kaget Joonmyeon. "Tapi kenapa, Yixing- _ah_?" tanyanya sedikit heran.

"Kakiku pegal sekali, _Oppa_ ," Yixing menjawab, tampak nyaris menangis. Sejatinya bukan perkara kaki pegal yang membuatnya ingin menangis, melainkan rasa jengkel terhadap Joonmyeon yang semakin lama semakin sulit dibendung.

"Aku tidak kuat kalau harus berjalan lagi."

Raut wajah Joonmyeon yang seolah mengatakan, _"Ya ampun! Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya?"_ , sukses menambah kadar kejengkelan Yixing. Jelas sekali suaminya itu sama sekali tak peka terhadap kondisinya yang tengah hamil tiga puluh minggu. Namanya perempuan hamil tua, tentu saja mudah merasa pegal. Seandainya Joonmyeon itu peka, pengertian, laki-laki itu tak bakal mengajaknya keluar masuk lima toko tanpa istirahat, hanya membuahkan satu kereta dorong sebagai satu-satunya barang yang mereka beli pula!

Kadung jengkel dan tak ingin menunggu Joonmyeon mengatakan 'ya', Yixing berinisiatif mendahului suaminya masuk ke taksi, cepat-cepat menyebutkan alamat rumah dinasnya kepada Sang Pengemudi. Tindakannya ini tentu saja tak dapat dicegah Joonmyeon hingga diplomat tampan itu tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui keputusan istrinya. Ditambah lagi tampangnya sudah tidak karuan, menahan tangis dan terang-terangan _badmood._ Alangkah keterlaluannya Joonmyeon jika dia berkeras membawa Yixing mengunjungi toko yang direkomendasikan Stine sekarang.

Kepulangannya dan Joonmyeon yang tidak membuahkan hasil tentu saja mengundang tanda tanya di wajah Stine selaku asisten rumah tangga di rumah dinas yang mereka tempati. Stine jelas-jelas tahu kalau dirinya dan Joonmyeon pergi untuk membeli keperluan Lykke. Beruntung Stine cukup pengertian untuk tidak menanyakan soal belanja. Alih-alih belanja, yang ditanyakan Stine adalah Yixing, pasalnya Yixing terlihat lesu, juga kentara benar tidak nyaman dibopong Joonmyeon ala _bridal style_.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _bridal style,_ itu murni inisiatif Joonmyeon sendiri, pasalnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi Joonmyeon melihat Yixing berkali-kali memijat betis. Agaknya Sang Diplomat Tampan bertekad untuk menebus rasa bersalah atas pegal yang dirasakan Yixing hingga memutuskan untuk membopongnya sampai ke rumah dinas. Kendati sempat menolak, Yixing tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lantaran Joonmyeon begitu cekatan membopongnya turun dari taksi sampai ke rumah dinas yang terletak di lantai 18 ini.

" _Madam_ kenapa?" Stine yang langsung menghambur ke arah Joonmyeon dan Yixing tampak tak kuasa menutupi kekhawatiran baik dalam raut wajah maupun nada bicaranya.

"Kakinya pegal," Joonmyeon berinisiatif menjawab Stine.

"Oh, ya ampun." Tampang Stine langsung berubah prihatin. Tatapan milik sepasang manik _hazel_ -nya segera tertuju pada betis Yixing. Sedetik kemudian, perempuan Denmark pemilik rambut pirang stroberi yang dikeriting kecil-kecil itu pun membelalakkan matanya sambil memekik pelan.

"Astaga, kaki _Madam_ bengkak! Ini harus segera dipijat. Saya ambilkan minyak dulu, biar nanti saya pijat kaki Anda, _Madam_."

Yixing benar-benar berterima kasih pada Stine yang berinisiatif memijat kakinya, pasalnya dia tak ingin Joonmyeon yang melakukannya. Sayang seribu sayang, ternyata Joonmyeon _ogah_ berpangku tangan. Si Tampan itu berkeras membantu Stine memijat kakinya. Jadilah Joonmyeon memijat kaki kanannya, sementara Stine kebagian jatah memijat kaki kirinya. Walhasil Yixing yang dibaringkan di ranjang tak kunjung pulih dari _badmood_.

"Apakah pijatanku terlalu keras?" Joonmyeon menanyai Yixing di sela-sela aktivitasnya memijat kaki kanan Yixing dengan minyak mawar yang dibawakan Stine.

Yixing hanya menggeleng singkat dengan acuh tak acuh, bahkan menatap Joonmyeon pun tidak. Alih-alih merespon suaminya lewat tuturan, Yixing yang sedari tadi terus mengelus-elus perut justru mengajak ngobrol Stine yang sibuk memijat kaki kirinya.

"Stine, toko yang Anda rekomendasikan benar-benar menarik. Sayang sekali tadi aku belum sempat membeli apa-apa, soalnya urusan memilih-milih ternyata tidak gampang. Sepertinya aku butuh bantuan orang yang berpengalaman soal bayi seperti Anda. Pasti seru kalau nanti Anda menemaniku memilih-milih baju bayi di sana," kata Yixing.

Stine kentara benar canggung mendapati Yixing mengajaknya mengobrol seperti ini. Asisten berambut pirang stroberi itu tentu saja bisa membaca situasi yang tidak mengenakkan antara Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Sejak dia mulai memijat kaki Yixing bersama Joonmyeon, nyonyanya itu hanya mau mengajaknya bicara. Yixing sama sekali tidak memberikan respon melalui tuturan pada Joonmyeon. Perlakuannya terhadap Joonmyeon jelas berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dibandingkan perlakuan terhadapnya. Dengan mudah Stine bisa menebak bahwa Yixing tengah jengkel pada suaminya, terlebih lagi Yixing terang-terangan mengaku kalau dia _'belum sempat membeli apa-apa'._ Jelas sekali kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tak beres sepanjang aktivitas belanja Yixing dan Joonmyeon tadi.

Stine yang _apes_. Di satu sisi dia kasihan pada Yixing, tapi di sisi lain dia tak enak hati pada Joonmyeon yang sesekali mengangkat satu alis dan mengerutkan kening setiap kali Yixing menolak bicara dengannya. Situasi semacam ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

"Urusan memilih-milih itu murni selera, _Madam_. Tanpa bantuan orang yang berpengalaman pun sebenarnya tidak masalah," Stine menanggapi dengan canggung.

"Tapi kalau _Madam_ dan Mr Kim memang menghendaki saran dari saya, tidak masalah," dia menambahkan, terdengar cukup bijaksana dengan menyebutkan nama Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi tersingkirkan, seakan-akan tak dianggap oleh Yixing.

"Ya, sepertinya saran dari Anda akan sangat membantu, Stine," Joonmyeon mengomentari kesanggupan Stine soal memberi saran, tetapi tatapan matanya tak beralih dari paras manis yang terkesan kecut milik Yixing.

Jika Joonmyeon memberikan komentarnya untuk Stine, maka Yixing kebalikannya. Dia diam saja, memilih meraih ponselnya yang memperdengarkan bunyi notifikasi dari KaTalk. Perhatian Yixing teralihkan sepenuhnya ke layar ponsel yang memperlihatkan sebuah pesan di grup bernama _주덴마크 대사관 식구_ _*_

 _ **Nyonya Kim Jaejoong**_

 _Rapat persiapan Pekan Kebudayaan Korea kita adakan hari Rabu nanti di rumah saya pukul 10.00 AM. Setuju?_

Membaca pesan ini, raut wajah kecut Yixing seketika berubah. Lelah.

-000-

Yixing tahu tindakannya ini kurang elok, tapi dia merasa tak punya pilihan lain. Dia butuh teman bicara, teman berbagi untuk sedikit meringankan beban di dalam hatinya. Sejatinya dia ingin memilih bibinya tersayang di Korea sana—Kim Heechul—untuk menjadi teman bicara, tapi dia keburu sadar bahwa pilihannya terhadap Heechul hanya akan membuat bibinya itu khawatir. Ditambah lagi bibinya itu sangat menyukai Joonmyeon yang menurutnya sosok laki-laki sempurna. Berbagi cerita tentang Joonmyeon yang 'terlalu hemat hingga menjurus pelit', 'terlalu rewel dan perhitungan', dan 'sok berkuasa lantaran memegang peran sebagai tulang punggung' berisiko membuat bibinya syok atau malah tidak percaya, menganggapnya hanya mengarang cerita. Atas dasar pertimbangan-pertimbangan itulah Yixing akhirnya memutuskan lari ke flat yang ditempati Annette Marcella Laurentien van Nistelrooy, sahabat Belanda-nya sekaligus teman sekelas di Copenhagen Language Center.

Annette dipilih Yixing dengan pertimbangan bahwa Sang Noni Belanda bukan dari kalangan korps diplomatik. Memilih Annette untuk berbagi cerita tentang Joonmyeon dirasa Yixing tidak terlalu memalukan ketimbang memilih sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain semacam Baekhyun atau Zitao yang sama-sama berstatus istri diplomat. Dengan memilih bercerita pada Annette, setidaknya aib Joonmyeon tidak perlu diketahui kalangan istri personel korps diplomatik, apalagi Yixing percaya Annette pribadi yang baik dan bisa menjaga rahasia. Annette dan dirinya sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Tak ada kandidat lain yang lebih cocok untuk berbagi cerita selain Annette menurut pendapat Yixing.

Flat Annette berada di kawasan Jægersborg Alle yang masih masuk wilayah Charlottenlund. Yixing memantapkan hati mengunjungi flat sahabatnya itu setelah mendapat kepastian bahwa Annette sedang _free_. Maklum, saat ini Annette sudah menjadi karyawan _full-time_ di sebuah firma dagang asal Belanda, bukan lagi _part-timer_ seperti waktu kursus kemarin. Yixing harus memastikan terlebih dahulu apakah sahabatnya itu punya waktu untuknya sepulang kerja atau sudah terlanjur membuat janji nongkrong di kafe bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya. Dasar mujur, Annette kebetulan sedang _free_ sehingga dengan senang hati dia mengiyakan permintaan Yixing untuk bertemu di flatnya. Jadilah Yixing ada di sini sekarang, di ruang tamu flat no. 431 bersama sosok noni Belanda berambut pirang keriting yang tengah mendengarkannya bercerita—berkeluh kesah lebih tepat—dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya tertuju padanya.

"Sepertinya aku perlu mencari uang sendiri, Anne," Yixing memberitahu Annette. "Sekarang aku mulai merasa tak nyaman bergantung sepenuhnya pada suamiku. Tidak lagi. Memang benar aku berhak atas nafkah yang diberikan suamiku, tapi…" Dia menggigit bibirnya yang penuh lagi ranum, mendadak tampak _nelangsa_.

Annette van Nistelrooy mengerutkan kening. Sorot matanya yang sarat tanda tanya kini berubah, terkesan curiga. Pastinya dia bisa melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Yixing sejak tadi. Maklum, sejak muncul di balik pintunya tadi Yixing terlihat lesu dan sekarang sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba bilang ingin mencari uang sendiri. Annette tentu saja langsung yakin seratus persen bahwa masalah yang tengah melanda Yixing sama sekali tidak sepele.

"Tapi kenapa, Poppy?" Annette memancing Yixing untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Nadanya kedengaran hati-hati. Seperti biasa, dia memanggil Yixing dengan panggilan sayang, _'poppy'_ yang berasal dari kata _'pop'_ alias boneka.

"Suamiku, dia…" Sepasang mata Yixing mulai berkaca-kaca. Rupa-rupanya dia menggigit bibir untuk menahan tangis.

"Dia… Sangat perhitungan…"

Pelan-pelan, kisah memilukan itu pun terlontar dari bibir ranum Yixing. Sambil berlinangan air mata dan terisak lirih, Yixing menceritakan pengalaman 'pahit'-nya berbelanja perlengkapan bayi bersama Joonmyeon. Mulai dari bagaimana perhitungannya seorang Joonmyeon hingga kalimat yang terlontar dari laki-laki itu seputar pemasukan rumah tangga diceritakan Yixing apa adanya, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, tanpa bumbu apapun karena tujuan Yixing murni berbagi cerita, bukan untuk mengemis belas kasihan sahabatnya.

"Aku merasa… Memiliki uang sendiri adalah mutlak, apalagi setelah Lykke lahir nanti. Aku tak ingin… _Hiks_ … Anakku nantinya harus bersusah payah dua kali lipat dari anak-anak lain…, hanya untuk membujuk ayahnya saat ingin membeli sesuatu, _hiks_ …" Yixing bercerita dengan pilu.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ … Dia… Mengutamakan prinsip berhemat di atas segalanya… _Hiks_ … Dia bilang kami harus pintar-pintar memanajemen keuangan setelah Lykke lahir nanti, _hiks_ , mengingat satu-satunya pemasukan kami hanya dari penghasilannya. Soal itu, _hiks_ … Aku jelas tahu soal itu, tapi kenapa dia harus menyinggungnya hanya karena melihatku, _hiks_ , ingin membeli mainan untuk anak kami?" Suara Yixing nyaris menyerupai ratapan.

Annette kentara benar kaget mendengar penuturan Yixing. Kaget, juga geram. Bahkan sepasang mata birunya tampak berkilat-kilat.

"Oh, astaga."

Noni Belanda yang memiliki tubuh relatif kekar untuk ukuran perempuan itu secara naluriah memeluk Yixing. "Sudah, sudah, Poppy, jangan menangis lagi. Kasihan Lykke," Annette mencoba menenangkan Yixing, menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung sahabatnya itu agar merasa sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Untuk apa menangis? Suamimu punya karakter seperti itu, kau harus tabah," dia menasihati. "Terus terang saja, aku marah sekali mendengar ceritamu barusan. Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku bakal berteriak di depannya untuk protes."

Annette van Nistelrooy mendengus. Dia ini memang punya karakter yang ekspresif, blak-blakan. Jenis karakter yang selalu dikagumi Yixing dari sosoknya.

Yixing tak merespon, hanya bisa terisak-isak lirih di bahu bidang milik Annette.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi. Minum teh dulu, ya, supaya kau lebih tenang. Aku khusus membuatkanmu teh _chamomile_. Baik sekali untuk relaksasi."

Perlahan, Annette melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan cekatan Annette meraih cangkir berisi teh _chamomile_ hangat yang menguarkan aroma harum nan lembut, kemudian mengangsurkannya pada Yixing.

"Minumlah, Poppy. Mumpung masih hangat."

Yixing menerima cangkir yang diangsurkan Annette. Menuruti sahabatnya, pelan-pelan dia menyeruput teh beraroma harum itu, merasakan manis yang ringan berpadu suhu hangat menyapa lidahnya dengan lembut. Dari satu seruput menjadi dua, dari dua menjadi tiga. Setelah dirasa cukup, Yixing mengembalikan cangkir ke meja dengan dibantu Annette lantaran tangannya agak gemetaran.

"Aku mendukung kalau kau berniat mencari uang sendiri, Poppy," Annette kembali angkat bicara setelah merasa bahwa Yixing sedikit lebih tenang kendati air matanya masih berlinangan.

"Soalnya aku menganut prinsip bahwa perempuan harus mandiri, salah satunya punya penghasilan sendiri. Tak peduli ada suami yang menanggung biaya hidup, punya penghasilan sendiri selalu memberikan keuntungan bagi kita. Nah, ngomong-ngomong soal mencari uang, bukankah ada _The Diplomat's Wife_? Kau bisa mengambil keuntungan dari majalahmu itu."

" _The Diplomat's Wife_ baru sebulan dirilis. Statistik pengunjung kami belum mencapai angka yang ideal, jadi untuk sementara belum bisa dimonetisasi," Yixing memberitahu Annette. "Aku… Harus mencari mata pencaharian lain." Dia menunduk, menatap perutnya yang buncit dan tampak bergerak-gerak kecil, menciptakan efek semacam tonjolan yang berpindah-pindah tempat. Dengan penuh sayang diberikannya usapan lembut di sana, merangsang bayinya untuk bergerak semakin aktif di dalam rahimnya.

"Oh, astaga. Dia bergerak." Perhatian Annette van Nistelrooy terdistraksi, teralihkan dari wajah ke perut Yixing. Ekspresinya seketika berubah takjub begitu melihat perut Yixing bergerak-gerak. Dengan antusias Annette turut menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di perut Yixing, memberikan usapan yang tak kalah lembut.

"Hai, Lykke. Ini _Tante_ Anne," Annette menyapa Si Kecil Lykke. Lagi-lagi dia merasa takjub, kali ini karena merasakan tendangan kecil dari dalam perut Yixing seolah menyambut pergerakan telapak tangannya.

"Anak pintar. Kau langsung mengenali _Tante_ Anne, ya?" Annette tersenyum manis.

Yixing turut tersenyum menyaksikan ekspresi takjub sekaligus gembira dari Annette. Pemandangan semacam ini sedikit-sedikit menyejukkan hatinya. Untuk sesaat, Yixing merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Kandunganmu semakin besar, Poppy. Kalau mau mencari uang sendiri, kau harus memikirkan masak-masak kondisimu juga." Annette sekonyong-konyong mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Menurutku, sekarang ini kau jangan dulu ngotot mencari uang. Kehamilanmu jauh lebih penting. Lebih baik kau fokus menjaga kondisi fisikmu sambil mempromosikan _The Diplomat's Wife_ lewat media sosial. Nanti aku coba bantu melobi perusahaanku, siapa tahu bagian _marketing_ kami berminat untuk memasang iklan di tempatmu. Nah, selagi kau fokus dengan _The Diplomat's Wife_ , cobalah kau bicara dari hati ke hati dengan suamimu. Menurutku tak ada salahnya menegur suamimu. Hemat dan pelit harus dibedakan, Poppy."

Mendengar saran dari sahabatnya, Yixing menggigit bibir. Dia tahu saran Annette sangat bagus, tapi bicara dengan Joonmyeon bukan perkara mudah. Terus terang saja, Yixing takut Joonmyeon akan marah jika dia mengkritik tentang karakternya yang 'terlalu hemat anggaran'.

"Cobalah bicara baik-baik dengannya. Baik-baik, pelan-pelan," Annette kembali memberi saran. Pastinya dia bisa melihat sorot ketakutan dalam tatapan Yixing. Annette cukup maklum, pasalnya dia tahu suami sahabatnya berusia enam belas tahun lebih tua dan Yixing bisa dibilang segan pada laki-laki itu.

Yixing tak merespon, bahkan perhatiannya pun beralih dari Annette. Bukan apa-apa, pasalnya ponsel miliknya yang ditaruh di atas meja mendadak berdering. Telepon dari Joonmyeon.

"Siapa?" Annette bertanya dengan kening berkerut lantaran Yixing hanya mematung menatap ponselnya.

"Suamiku," jawab Yixing singkat.

"Kenapa tak diangkat?" tanya Annette lagi.

"Aku sedang malas bicara dengannya." Yixing lagi-lagi menggigit bibir.

Jawaban Yixing membuat Annette menghela napas. Perempuan berdarah Belanda itu memilih tak berkomentar. Dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengusik Yixing.

Yixing benar-benar serius tak mau menjawab panggilan dari Joonmyeon, bahkan hingga panggilan yang ketiga. Tak adanya respon dari Yixing membuahkan sebuah pesan KaTalk dari Joonmyeon yang lagi-lagi tak mendapat respon dari Yixing. Tanpa membacanya pun Yixing sudah tahu apa isinya. Suaminya itu pasti mencarinya. Maklum, dia memang pergi tanpa pamit dan sekarang jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh petang waktu Copenhagen.

"Suamimu mungkin mencarimu," Annette berkomentar setelah Yixing lagi-lagi mengabaikan ponselnya.

"Biarkan saja," kata Yixing. "Aku belum mau pulang, Anne. Aku masih ingin di sini."

"Baiklah, Poppy. Tak masalah kalau kau mau berlama-lama di sini. Menginap juga boleh. Aku malah senang." Annette mengulas senyum tulus kendati tatapannya agak khawatir, mungkin karena memikirkan kemungkinan Joonmyeon tengah cemas mencari Yixing.

Mendengar kata 'menginap', tiba-tiba saja Yixing merasa tertarik. Terus terang saja, dia sedang tidak ingin pulang dan bertatap muka dengan Joonmyeon. Semalam tidak bertemu Joonmyeon dirasakan Yixing sebagai upaya terbaik untuk menenangkan diri.

' _Sepertinya menginap semalam di sini jauh lebih baik. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Lykke? Kita menginap saja di sini, ya? Mama sedang tidak ingin bertemu ayahmu.'_

Yixing berbicara dengan Lykke di dalam hati, berharap bayinya bersedia memberikan dukungan dalam aksi menghindari Joonmyeon malam ini.

-000-

Nama Joonmyeon terakhir disebutkan saat Annette memintanya untuk menghubungi laki-laki itu, memberitahunya tentang keputusan menginap semalam di flat ini. Setelah memastikan Yixing benar-benar mengirim pesan untuk Joonmyeon, nama Joonmyeon pun seolah terlupakan. Annette benar-benar pengertian untuk tidak lagi menyebut-nyebut nama Joonmyeon dan kemunculan sosok Mireille Chastain sukses mengeliminasi ruang untuk membicarakan Sang Diplomat Tampan.

Kemunculan Mireille ibarat bonus. Sebelumnya dara asal Bordeaux yang tak lain adalah sahabat Yixing dan tentunya Annette itu tak disangka-sangka menghubungi Annette guna meminta izin berkunjung. Berhubung mereka jarang bisa berkumpul bertiga setelah sama-sama menyelesaikan pendidikan bahasa Denmark di Copenhagen Language Center per awal bulan ini, Annette dengan diamini Yixing langsung memberi izin pada Mireille.

" _Poupée_! Ini benar-benar kejutan manis! Siapa sangka kau bakal menginap segala, eh? Sepertinya aku perlu mengirimkan buket bunga untuk suamimu karena mengizinkanmu menginap di sini!"

Mireille luar biasa antusias melihat Yixing yang menyambutnya di balik pintu bersama Annette. Seperti biasa, dia memanggil Yixing dengan panggilan sayang khusus untuknya: _'poupée_ ' yang berarti boneka dalam bahasa Perancis. Tanpa sungkan, Mireille memeluk Yixing setelah dengan tak hormat menyodorkan tas belanja dari kain yang berukuran besar pada Annette.

Sama seperti Mireille, Yixing juga tampak antusias. Maklum, sudah dua minggu lebih dia tak bersua dengan sahabat Perancis-nya itu. Sejak menyelesaikan kursus di Copenhagen Language Center, Mireille langsung sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Agak sulit mengatur jadwal pertemuan dengan Mireille lantaran dia bekerja sebagai koresponden untuk salah satu stasiun televisi asal Perancis. Jam kerja Mireille yang tak teratur benar-benar menjadi hambatan terbesar untuk mewujudkan _quality time_ bertiga semacam ini.

Mireille yang tak bertanya-tanya seputar alasan Joonmyeon mengizinkannya menginap ibarat anugerah bagi Yixing, pasalnya Yixing benar-benar tak ingin lagi membahas tentang Joonmyeon. _Boro-boro_ membahas Joonmyeon. Sekadar menyebut namanya dalam hati saja sukses menghadirkan perasaan kecut. Pokoknya malam ini Yixing ingin bersenang-senang, bercengkrama dengan kedua sahabatnya tanpa menaruh peduli pada Joonmyeon. Malam ini adalah _Girls' Night_ , maka tiada tempat bagi Kim Joonmyeon, Kawan.

"Mir, aku kangen," kata Yixing tulus seraya balas memeluk tubuh ramping setinggi 174cm milik Mireille.

Suasana riang sekaligus hangat yang tengah melingkupi Yixing dan Mireille mendadak terusik oleh Annette yang tahu-tahu 'menyalak' begitu dia membuka tas belanja Mireille.

"Mir, ngapain kau beli bir sebanyak ini?!" Annette melotot kaget. Sepasang mata biru samuderanya berkilat-kilat mendapati dua botol Istout, bir produksi Mikeller yang memiliki cita rasa kopi dan cokelat, juga lima kaleng Imperial Doughnut Break dari produsen yang sama dan memiliki cita rasa vanila, almond, serta donat dalam tas belanja Mireille.

"Tentu saja aku beli untuk kita berdua, Anne. Kalau _Poupée_ sih hanya kebagian jatah jus," Mireille menjawab dengan santai seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil Yixing. "Mumpung kita bertiga bisa kumpul, aku mau bikin pesta kecil-kecilan. Kebetulan aku baru gajian, jadi biar malam ini kutraktir kalian pizza."

Mendengar Mireille mengajak mereka berpesta kecil-kecilan, Yixing langsung merasa bersemangat. Berpesta kecil-kecilan dengan Annette dan Mireille tentu bakal sangat menyenangkan, apalagi Mireille bilang dia bakal mentraktir pizza. Terus terang, Yixing sudah lama tak makan pizza. Sejak hamil dia didiet ketat oleh Joonmyeon, dipaksa menghindari _junk food_ semacam pizza. Jangankan pizza, dia bahkan pernah diomeli Joonmyeon hanya gara-gara ketahuan makan biskuit asin di awal kehamilannya. Ah, peduli setan soal Joonmyeon. Saat ini Yixing bahkan tak ingin menyebutkan namanya meski di dalam hati sekalipun!

' _Kita bakal senang-senang dengan Tante Anne dan Tante Mir, Lykke,'_ Yixing berkomunikasi dengan bayi dalam kandungannya melalui suara hati. _'Kita juga bakal makan pizza. Tidak apa-apa, ya makan pizza sesekali.'_

Satu tendangan kecil dirasakan Yixing dari dalam perutnya. Senyum manis pun seketika mengembang di bibirnya yang ranum. Yixing senang bukan main, pasalnya tendangan kecil yang barusan diberikan Lykke di dalam rahimnya merupakan tanda dari Si Kecil bahwa dia setuju untuk diajak berpesta dan makan pizza. Terpujilah Kim Lykke! Bayi 30 minggu itu benar-benar kooperatif malam ini.

Persetujuan dari Lykke adalah kesempurnaan bagi Yixing. Dia bisa bersenang-senang malam ini, sejenak menikmati waktunya sebagai 'lajang'. Hitung-hitung untuk sedikit menebus 'kegilaan' yang tak pernah dilakukannya semasa lajang dulu. Bisa dibilang Yixing itu _kuper_ semasa lajang. Jangankan untuk pesta kecil-kecilan dengan teman, keluar malam selain untuk les saja sudah pasti mengundang kehebohan dari bibinya yang _over protective_. Tak heran Yixing tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang pemalu dan canggung kendati semua itu mulai bisa diatasi setelah dia ikut Joonmyeon pindah ke Denmark. Tinggal di negeri yang asing, terlebih menyandang status sebagai istri diplomat mau tak mau memaksa Yixing berusaha untuk _survive_ , salah satunya dalam hal bersosialisasi. Beruntung dia dipertemukan dengan orang-orang yang baik hingga menjadi sahabat, beberapa di antaranya tentu saja Annette van Nistelrooy dan Mireille Chastain, duo Belanda-Perancis yang selalu mendapat tempat istimewa di dalam hatinya.

"Kalau pesta yang kaumaksud itu seperti yang biasanya, maka jawabannya adalah tidak." Annette mengalihkan tatapannya pada Mireille, melayangkan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tak mau _Tante_ Margrethe di sebelah kembali menelepon polisi gara-gara kau terlalu berisik, Mir. Lagipula malam ini ada bayi dan ibunya yang butuh istirahat tenang." Dagu lancip milik Sang Noni Belanda sejenak terarah pada Yixing.

Mireille terkekeh mendengar tuturan Annette yang sarat peringatan. Sambil menggamit Yixing untuk menjauhi pintu, pemilik paras cantik yang sekilas mirip aktris Lea Seydoux itu pun menanggapi dengan santai, "Tenang saja. Malam ini kujamin bebas dari tema klub malam. Karaoke sudah cukup, kok. Kau setuju 'kan, _Poupée_? Sudah lama juga kita tidak karaoke bersama."

Mireille menoleh ke arah Yixing, disambut dengan anggukan yang sarat persetujuan dari Yixing. Sementara Yixing mengangguk-angguk setuju, Annette justru memasang tampang tak yakin.

"Aku tak yakin karaoke sudah cukup. _Mademoiselle_ Chastain saat mabuk selalu menjelma dia yang barbar. Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu, Mir. Malam ini ada Poppy dan Lykke, aku juga tak mau mendapati polisi berdiri di depan pintuku gara-gara laporan _Tante_ Margrethe. Kalau kau mulai rusuh, saat itu juga kau bakal kupulangkan," Annette lagi-lagi memperingatkan.

Alih-alih tersinggung, Mireille malah tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu pastikan aku tidak minum lebih dari tiga kaleng, Anne," Mireille lagi-lagi menanggapi dengan santai.

"Ayo, _Poupée_. Waktunya pesta!" Lea Seydoux gadungan itu menggandeng Yixing dengan riang menuju ruang tengah, bahkan saking riangnya Mireille terkesan seolah-olah tengah menggandeng anak kecil. Wajar saja sih, pasalnya Yixing itu manis, imut-imut, menggemaskan bukan main seperti bocah.

Yixing sama sekali tak keberatan digandeng Mireille seperti anak kecil digandeng ibu atau bibinya, justru tampak sangat antusias. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, antusiasme Yixing berlanjut dan semakin menjadi seiring dengan dimulainya acara karaoke yang digagas Mireille. Beberapa kali mengabaikan peringatan Annette soal volume yang harus dikontrol untuk meminimalisasi risiko tetangga sebelah melapor ke polisi karena merasa terganggu oleh suara berisik, Yixing dan Mireille asyik berduet menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang dibawakan Karen Marie Aagard Ørsted alias MØ, solois Denmark favorit Yixing. Persetan dengan suara yang sama sekali tak padu antara suara alto bernuansa lembut milik Yixing dengan suara sopran Mireille yang _powerful_ , yang penting _happy_!

" _And it's all yours_

 _Dance to the beat of your drum_

 _To the beat of your drum_

 _To the beat of your heart_

 _To the beat of your drum…"_

Annette van Nistelrooy mungkin satu-satunya yang masih 'waras' di sini, dalam artian dia satu-satunya yang kalem. Berbeda dengan Yixing yang mendadak OOC dengan menirukan gerak-gerik MØ dalam video musik dari lagu _Drum_ sambil bernyanyi bersama Mireille atau Mireille yang mulai menggila lantaran sudah menghabiskan sekaleng Imperial Doughnut Break, Annette memilih duduk tenang bak pengawas sambil menyesap Imperial Doughnut seperti yang baru saja dihabiskan Mireille. Annette pastinya tak mau mengambil risiko untuk lengah. Terbukti tatapannya yang sarat kewaspadaan acapkali tertuju pada Mireille yang kini meraih kaleng bir ketiganya.

"Ingat, Mir. Tidak lebih dari tiga kaleng. Aku tak mau menemukan orang barbar telanjang dada sambil menari-nari seperti orang gila dan berisik bukan main, sementara malam ini aku ingin memastikan Poppy dan Lykke bisa tidur nyenyak," Annette langsung memperingatkan Mireille, tepat saat Sang Nona Perancis membuka kaleng birnya.

"Lagipula kita belum makan pizza. Jangan sampai perutmu kembung duluan gara-gara bir."

"Berisik, Anne," Mireille malah mencibir Sang Noni Belanda sebelum bergabung kembali dengan Yixing untuk menyanyikan _chorus_ lagu _Drum_.

"Poppy, minum dulu jusmu. Kau sudah menyanyi tiga lagu. Apa tenggorokanmu tak kering?" Kali ini Annette beralih menegur Yixing yang masih menghayati lagu, seakan-akan dirinya adalah MØ. Raut geli bercampur prihatin terpeta jelas di wajah Annette. Noni Belanda itu tahu Yixing sedang berusaha menghibur diri dengan cara bernyanyi, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ekspresi maupun gerak-geriknya yang menirukan MØ benar-benar menggelikan dipandang mata.

"Aku belum haus," Yixing merespon tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari layar televisi, menunjukkan betapa dia tengah menikmati aktivitasnya berkaraoke.

Ya, Yixing memang sungguh-sungguh menikmati aktivitasnya berkaraoke bersama Mireille yang mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala teler. Bagi Yixing, aktivitas semacam ini sangat menyenangkan lantaran semasa lajang dia tak pernah diizinkan ikut karaoke bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Kim Heechul, bibinya yang terlalu protektif itu menganggap tempat karaoke tidak aman bagi Yixing, keponakan tersayang yang di matanya masih sepolos anak-anak. Untuk ukuran orang Korea, Heechul bisa dibilang sangat kolot. Dia memiliki ketakutan yang berlebihan tentang pergaulan anak muda masa kini, dalam hal ini tentu saja ketakutan akan seks bebas. Sebagai seorang Katolik yang sangat taat dan menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai virginitas, bagi Heechul keperawanan milik keponakan manisnya adalah harta karun yang harus dijaga ketat, salah satunya dengan cara membatasi pergaulan Yixing. Tak heran hingga usianya genap dua puluh empat dan dirinya resmi dipersunting Kim Joonmyeon, Yixing benar-benar masih perawan, tak peduli harga yang harus dibayarnya sangat mahal, yakni kehilangan 'kesenangan di masa muda'.

Ah, lupakan saja. Yang lalu biarkan berlalu. Yixing sudah cukup senang bisa berkaraoke bersama Mireille sekarang, syukur-syukur kalau Annette mau bergabung nanti.

Yang disebutkan namanya terakhir masih betah bertindak sebagai pengawas, terlihat waspada sampai-sampai dialah orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa bel flatnya berbunyi.

"Sepertinya pizza pesanan kita sudah diantarkan. Aku ambil dulu," Annette van Nistelrooy memberitahu Yixing dan Mireille sekaligus seraya bangkit dari sofa.

Baik Yixing maupun Mireille sama-sama tidak merespon, pasalnya suara Annette kalah oleh volume televisi dan suara sopran Mireille. Keduanya sama-sama tak sadar bahwa Annette pergi ke ruang tamu, lalu kembali tak sampai dua menit kemudian. Tahu-tahu Yixing merasakan punggungnya ditepuk, membuatnya kaget.

"Annette, mengagetkanku saja," Yixing langsung protes begitu mendapati Annette-lah yang menepuk punggungnya. Dalam hati dia heran, pasalnya Annette memasang tampang serius.

"Poppy, suamimu datang." Alih-alih menanggapi protes Yixing, Annette justru memberitahukan sebuah informasi teramat mengejutkan. Saking mengejutkannya, Mireille bahkan sampai berhenti bernyanyi.

"A-apa? Suamiku?" Yixing membelalakkan matanya, kaget bukan kepalang.

"Eh? Suaminya _Poupée_ datang ke sini? Untuk apa?" Mireille yang agak teler rupa-rupanya masih cukup _'connect'_ untuk menangkap konteks tuturan Annette.

"Dia bilang ingin menjemputmu, Poppy," Annette memberikan jawaban untuk Yixing dan Mireille sekaligus. "Dia menunggumu di ruang tamu."

Amarah tiba-tiba saja menguasai Yixing. _Apa-apaan Kim Joonmyeon itu!_ Kenapa laki-laki itu malah menjemputnya kemari?

Kalau boleh, Yixing ingin sekali menyalahkan Annette yang memaksanya memberitahu Joonmyeon tentang keputusannya untuk menginap malam ini, tapi Yixing sadar bahwa maksud Annette baik. Sahabatnya itu hanya tak ingin Joonmyeon cemas memikirkan keberadaan istrinya. Kendati demikian, kalau pada akhirnya Joonmyeon justru datang kemari untuk menjemputnya, bukankah urusannya jadi runyam?

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mau di sini, Anne."

"Temui dia dulu, Poppy," saran Annette. "Coba bicara baik-baik dengannya untuk minta izin."

"Lho, jadi _Poupée_ belum minta izin padanya?" Mireille menyela dengan tampang terkejut. "Pantas saja tadi aku merasa aneh. Tumben sekali dia mengizinkan _Poupée_ menginap di tempat lain. Biasanya 'kan tidak boleh," dia berkomentar.

"Anne, aku sedang tak ingin bicara dengannya," Yixing mengeluh tanpa menggubris Mireille.

"Kalau kau tak mau bicara dengannya, urusannya jadi runyam, Poppy," Annette dengan tanggap mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Yixing. "Temui dia, coba bicara baik-baik."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Ini sebenarnya ada apa?" Mireille lagi-lagi menyela, agak tak sabaran. " _Poupée_ , apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan suamimu makanya kau ingin menginap di sini?" tebaknya.

Yixing menggigit bibir. Dia tak ingin memberikan jawaban untuk Mireille sehingga memilih diam saja.

"Temui dia." Annette menepuk lengannya. "Ayo. Supaya urusannya cepat selesai."

Sadar bahwa dia tak punya pilihan lain, Yixing mau tak mau melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Langkahnya bukan main terasa berat. Seandainya bisa, Yixing ingin berlari keluar dari apartemen Annette sekarang juga, pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa dijangkau Joonmyeon. Demi Tuhan, dia sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan suaminya!

"Yixing- _ah_."

Sosok laki-laki tampan yang tampil necis dalam balutan blazer hitam menyebutkan namanya, persis saat Yixing mencapai ruang tamu flat Annette. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Joonmyeon? Melihat Yixing, Joonmyeon bergegas bangkit dari sofa, berjalan menyongsong Yixing yang memilih untuk menunduk alih-alih menatapnya. Raut wajah Joonmyeon bisa dibilang _stoic_ , tetapi sorot matanya sarat kekhawatiran dan semakin jelas terlihat begitu dia mencapai Yixing.

"Yixing- _ah_ , kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak menginap di sini," kata Joonmyeon _to the point_. "Kita pulang saja. Lebih baik kau istirahat di rumah."

Yixing lagi-lagi menggigit bibir, merasakan amarahnya mulai menggelegak dan disambut tendangan-tendangan dari Lykke. Seperti biasa, bayinya bereaksi setiap kali emosinya menjurus ke arah negatif seperti saat ini. Protes, demikian yang dipahami Yixing dari tujuan Lykke menendang dinding rahimnya.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Yixing dengan rahang terkatup. "Aku mau menginap di sini, melepas rindu dengan teman-temanku."

Mendengar ini, salah satu alis tebal Joonmyeon terangkat. Raut wajah milik diplomat tampan itu pun berubah, penuh keterkejutan.

"Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu," Yixing menyampaikan argumennya, seakan-akan mencoba mencegah Joonmyeon bereaksi lewat tuturan. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kami reuni kecil-kecilan dengan cara bermalam di sini," dia menambahkan tanpa sudi menatap suaminya.

"Bermalam di sini sambil karaoke gila-gilaan, maksudmu?"

Suara Joonmyeon mendadak tak simpatik, mengiringi perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang drastis dari terkejut menjadi serius. Rupa-rupanya dia tak berkenan mendengar volume suara televisi yang sempat terdengar dari ruang tengah flat Annette saat baru datang tadi dan pastinya volume suara sopran yang _powerful_ milik Mireille.

"Ingat, Yixing- _ah_ , saat ini kau sedang mengandung. Kau butuh banyak istirahat dan itu di rumah, bukan di sini," kata Joonmyeon tegas.

Mendengar ini, Yixing benar-benar jengkel hingga ingin menghentakkan kaki saja rasanya. Perasaan jengkelnya itu sontak memandunya untuk mendongak menatap Joonmyeon. Sejenak Yixing kaget begitu menyadari suaminya tengah menatapnya tajam, menciutkan nyali.

"Apa kau tak memikirkan kondisi Lykke?" Joonmyeon dengan nada bicaranya yang tegas terkesan menyudutkan Yixing. "Mengajaknya karaoke gila-gilaan, lalu apa lagi? Begadang?" cecar Joonmyeon.

"Lykke baik-baik saja," Yixing susah payah mengendalikan emosinya. Perasaan jengkel dan takut bercampur menjadi satu, memicu tendangan Lykke yang terasa semakin kuat di dinding rahim. Yixing mencoba menahan rasa sakit, berharap Lykke tak menendangnya lebih keras.

"Dia sangat kooperatif dan— _aduh_!"

Yixing tiba-tiba mengaduh sambil memegangi perutnya. Harapannya seketika pupus. Satu tendangan yang bukan main keras dari Lykke menghantam dinding rahimnya. Perutnya langsung terasa kram hingga dia sedikit membungkuk untuk menahan sakit.

"Yixing- _ah_! Kau kenapa? Perutmu sakit?" Raut wajah Joonmyeon langsung berubah panik. Refleks kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memapah Yixing.

"Kenapa? Apakah Lykke menendang perutmu?"

Yixing benar-benar kesakitan hingga tak berontak. Perutnya yang kram terus-menerus mendapat tendangan keras dari Lykke. Agaknya Si Kecil marah lantaran merasakan ketegangan di antara kedua orang tuanya.

Gara-gara rasa sakit, Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk sambil meringis-ringis. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak berontak ketika telapak tangan Joonmyeon mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Inikah yang kaumaksud kooperatif?" Joonmyeon menatap istrinya yang kesakitan tanpa menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari perut buncit Yixing.

"Lykke menendang-nendang sekeras ini, kooperatif dari mana?"

Joonmyeon mungkin terlalu panik dan cemas sampai-sampai tak sempat memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk dilontarkan kepada Yixing. Diplomat tampan itu bahkan tak sadar kalau volume suaranya sedikit meninggi. Tampak keningnya berkerut dan raut wajahnya mulai menunjukkan ketegangan, mengiringi Yixing yang kembali mengaduh kesakitan.

"Poppy! Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?"

 _"Poupée_ _,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Annette van Nistelrooy dan Mireille Chastain, sahabat-sahabat Yixing itu tiba-tiba saja menghambur ke ruang tamu. Pastinya mereka mendengar 'keributan kecil' di ruang tamu lantaran Annette sudah mematikan teve sejak meninggalkan Joonmyeon di ruang tamu. Melihat Yixing yang kesakitan, raut wajah duo Belanda-Perancis itu langsung berubah cemas.

"Poppy kenapa?" Annette mendahului Mireille untuk mencapai Yixing. "Poppy, perutmu sakit?" tanyanya panik. Tatapan milik mata birunya berpindah-pindah dari wajah ke perut buncit Yixing.

" _Mon Dieu_ _,_ _Poupée_ _,_ kenapa kau jadi begini?" Mireille tak kalah panik.

"Annette, Mir, aku—"

"Perutnya kram." Joonmyeon mendahului Yixing untuk menjawab Annette dan Mireille menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Lykke menendang-nendang perutnya dengan keras."

Mendengar ini, Annette dan Mireille langsung bertukar pandang. Raut wajah keduanya berubah, tampak tak enak hati. Agaknya Annette dan Mireille sama-sama menduga Yixing kram karena kelelahan berkaraoke.

"Saya akan membawanya pulang," Joonmyeon kembali memberitahu kedua sahabat istrinya. "Wilhelmina harus istirahat di rumah," dia mengumumkan keputusannya untuk membawa Yixing pulang seraya membopong tubuh mungil milik Yixing dengan tangkas.

"O-oh, begitu," Annette sedikit gugup merespon Joonmyeon. "Poppy, kurasa sebaiknya kau memang istirahat di rumah." Sang Noni Belanda beralih pada Yixing setelah sekilas melirik Joonmyeon yang setia memetakan raut tegang di wajah tampannya. Sesaat Annette terlihat segan menjurus takut. Maklum, sepasang alis tebal Joonmyeon tampak nyaris bertaut, sedikit banyak memberikan kesan ngeri.

"Ya, sebaiknya _Poupée_ istirahat di rumah," Mireille menimpali. Dia cukup tanggap terhadap situasi. Sama seperti Annette, Mireille juga terkesan takut-takut pada Joonmyeon.

Menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya tak punya pilihan lain selain merelakannya pulang, Yixing yang tengah kesakitan hanya bisa meringis pasrah. Ingin rasanya berontak, tapi apa daya kram di perutnya terlanjur menyiksa. Situasi yang tak menguntungkan semacam ini benar-benar mengesalkan bagi Yixing, sampai-sampai air matanya merebak sebagai ungkapan emosi.

"Aku pulang dulu, Anne, Mir," Yixing berpamitan dengan suaranya yang lirih, diiringi air mata yang meleleh di pipi. Tatapannya kentara benar tak rela meninggalkan sosok-sosok jangkung milik kedua sahabatnya.

Sama seperti Yixing, Annette dan Mireille juga tampak tak rela melepas Yixing. Akan tetapi, keduanya tak berkutik menyaksikan Yixing dibawa Sang Suami menjauh. Keduanya hanya bisa melambai dengan prihatin pada Yixing yang berlinangan air mata.

Sementara sahabat-sahabatnya melemparkan tatapan yang sarat perasaan tidak rela hingga prihatin, Yixing yang dibopong Joonmyeon menjauh hanya bisa menggigit bibir, berusaha agar tidak menangis. Dalam hati dia tak bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan Lykke yang diluar dugaan bersikap tak kooperatif di hadapan ayahnya.

 _'Kim Lykke, kau benar-benar tega pada Mama.'_

Yixing membatin sambil menatap perut buncitnya dengan masygul, sekali lagi merasakan tendangan keras dari bayinya. Calon ibu yang satu ini sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa suaminya diam-diam melirik ke arahnya. Tajam.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersumbang dulu gaes…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **주덴마크 대사관 식구**_ _ **: Ju-Denmark Daesagwan Sikgu; Keluarga Kedutaan Besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ydyakonenko**_


	15. Passion vs Money-2

_Lanjut dulu yaa…._

.

.

.

 **THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 **Passion VS Money**

 **Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! for Uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Lykke baru berhenti menendang-nendang perutnya begitu taksi yang membawanya dan Joonmyeon melaju meninggalkan flat Annette van Nistelrooy di kawasan Jægersborg Alle. Berhentinya tendangan Lykke berdampak pada berkurangnya kram di perut. Namun demikian, Yixing masih saja meneteskan air mata, menangis dalam diam. Jika kau mengira Yixing masih menangis lantaran rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh kram di perutnya, maka bersiaplah untuk gigit jari. Bukan kram di perut yang menjadi alasan Yixing menangis, melainkan kenyataan bahwa dia dipaksa pulang oleh Joonmyeon. Dipaksa pulang oleh orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini, rasanya benar-benar sulit diterima oleh Yixing. Sayang seribu sayang, Yixing tak bisa berbuat banyak lantaran kram di perutnya sama sekali tak bisa diajak kompromi, memaksanya tunduk pada keputusan yang diambil Joonmyeon secara sepihak untuk membawanya pulang.

Insiden pulang paksa yang digagas Joonmyeon sukses merusak _mood_ Yixing, menjebloskan perempuan manis yang satu ini dalam jerat perasaan bernama jengkel. Ya, Yixing benar-benar jengkel pada Joonmyeon, sampai-sampai tak sudi menatap suaminya itu sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Tak peduli Joonmyeon berkali-kali menoleh ke arahnya sambil menanyakan apakah perutnya masih sakit, Yixing _keukeuh_ bertahan memandang ke arah jendela. Lupakan paras rupawan milik Joonmyeon. Yixing lebih memlilih memandangi deretan bangunan bergaya _renaissance_ yang masih banyak ditemukan di kawasan Charlottenlund sini. Pertanyaan dari Joonmyeon dianggapnya sepi saja. Ibaratnya suara Joonmyeon hanyalah suara radio rusak, sama sekali tak penting untuk ditanggapi.

Yixing tak sudi untuk memberikan jawaban, maka Joonmyeon pun hanya bisa menghela napas. Diplomat tampan yang masih tampil necis dalam _blazer_ hitamnya itu sejenak memasang tampang lelah sebelum kembali pada moda _stoic_ -nya yang khas. Raut wajahnya bolehlah _stoic_ , datar bak papan penanda jalan, tetapi sorot matanya sarat akan kekhawatiran dan semakin jelas terlihat setiap kali sudut matanya menangkap gerakan tangan lentik Yixing mengusap-usap perut.

"Yixing- _ah_ ," Joonmyeon memanggilnya begitu dia membaringkan Yixing ke ranjang mereka yang hangat dan nyaman. Katakanlah Joonmyeon cukup beruntung, pasalnya Yixing tak berontak saat dia membopongnya turun dari taksi sampai ke apartemen mereka. Sikap kooperatif Yixing memberikan sinyal positif bagi Joonmyeon untuk menjajal peruntungan bicara dengan Yixing yang masih berlinangan air mata dan kentara benar enggan menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku, tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk marah-marah," kata Joonmyeon. Nada bicaranya terkesan hati-hati. Rupanya dia cukup pengertian untuk mempertimbangkan emosi Yixing saat ini.

"Perutmu kram. Kau harus rileks. Kalau kau terus-terusan marah, Lykke pasti merasa tidak nyaman dan dia bakal terus-menerus menendang-nendang perutmu."

Hening. Tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Yixing. Alih-alih menanggapi Joonmyeon, Yixing justru memilih untuk berbaring miring memunggungi suaminya seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik guling. Yixing tahu tindakannya ini kekanak-kanakan, tapi dia tak peduli. Dia benar-benar serius _ngambek_ pada Joonmyeon!

Joonmyeon kembali memperlihatkan gurat-gurat lelah di wajahnya yang elok. Istrinya yang _ngambek_ seperti ini bukan perkara mudah untuk ditangani. Hampir setahun menjadi suami Yixing, Joonmyeon sudah hapal tindak-tanduk istrinya itu setiap kali _ngambek_ , tapi sepertinya Joonmyeon belum juga terbiasa. Terbukti Joonmyeon tampak kebingungan sejenak, agaknya tak tahu bagaimana sebaiknya memulai untuk membujuk Yixing.

"Yixing- _ah_." Lagi, Joonmyeon memanggil istrinya. Kali ini dia tak sekadar memanggil, pasalnya satu tangannya terulur, menyentuh bahu Yixing dengan hati-hati.

"Yixing- _ah_ , kalau kau marah karena _Oppa_ membawamu pulang, _Oppa_ minta maaf," Joonmyeon berinisiatif meminta maaf sebagai upaya untuk membujuk Yixing. Seperti biasa, Joonmyeon menggunakan pronomina persona _'oppa'_ untuk menyebut dirinya sendiri setiap kali dia membujuk istrinya yang tengah _ngambek_. Pemilihan pronomina persona _'oppa'_ dirasakan memiliki nuansa makna yang lebih akrab ketimbang 'aku' pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau butuh banyak istirahat setelah kemarin _Oppa_ lalai, membiarkanmu terlalu lama berdiri dan berjalan sampai kakimu bengkak. Di tempat Miss van Nistelrooy mana bisa kau beristirahat dengan nyaman sementara suara Miss Chastain bahkan mengagetkanku begitu Miss van Nistelrooy membukakan pintu?" Nada bicara Joonmyeon melembut, kedengaran membujuk.

"Apalagi perutmu mendadak kram. Kau kelelahan, Yixing- _ah_. Kau butuh istirahat. _Oppa_ pikir solusi terbaik untukmu adalah istirahat di rumah, bukan di tempat Miss van Nistelrooy. Soal melepas rindu dengan Miss van Nistelrooy dan Miss Chastain, bukankah bisa dilakukan lain waktu?"

Yixing masih tak bersuara, juga masih enggan menoleh untuk menatap Joonmyeon. Perempuan manis itu tetap memilih diam sambil menangis tanpa suara. Joonmyeon memang sudah meminta maaf atas insiden pulang paksa tadi, tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengenyahkan jengkel dalam hati Yixing. Bagaimanapun juga akar kejengkelan Yixing yang sebenarnya terhadap Joonmyeon tidak terletak pada insiden pulang paksa, melainkan pada momen Joonmyeon menyinggung soal keuangan saat mereka berbelanja keperluan Lykke kemarin.

Yixing yang bersikukuh untuk diam tentu saja membuat Joonmyeon kebingungan. Joonmyeon pikir minta maaf cukup, tapi kenapa Yixing tetap tidak mau bicara? Memaksa Yixing pulang demi kebaikan Yixing sendiri, apakah itu termasuk 'kesalahan tak termafkaan' bagi Yixing?

"Yixing- _ah_ , _Oppa_ minta maaf," Joonmyeon mengulangi permintaan maafnya. Ada pengharapan dalam sepasang maniknya yang cemerlang. Pengharapan besar untuk meluluhkan hati istrinya.

Ketimbang menjawab Joonmyeon, Yixing masih memilih diam, hanya menggerakkan tangan lentiknya untuk mengusap-usap perut. Gerakannya ini rupa-rupanya menghadirkan kembali kekhawatiran dalam hati Joonmyeon, pasalnya Joonmyeon langsung bertanya dengan nada yang kedengaran jelas khawatir.

"Yixing- _ah_ , perutmu masih sakit? Apakah _Oppa_ perlu membawamu ke _l_ _æ_ _gerne*_?" Joonmyeon berinisiatif menyentuh perut Yixing. Sayang, tangannya langsung ditepis oleh tangan lentik milik istrinya itu.

Tangannya bolehlah bergerak, tetapi tidak dengan bibirnya. Yixing diam saja, tampaknya berinisiatif untuk 'puasa bicara' pada suaminya yang berumur enam belas tahun lebih tua. Persetan dengan label kekanak-kanakan, agaknya demikian menurut Yixing.

Istrinya benar-benar _ngambek_. Untuk pertama kalinya, Joonmyeon tampak kehabisan akal menghadapi Yixing, sampai-sampai dia melampiaskannya dengan cara mengusap rambut hingga wajahnya sendiri. Putus asa raut wajahnya, terkesan nyaris frustrasi.

Kim Joonmyeon, diplomat tampan, cerdas dan kharismatik yang disegani rekan-rekan kerjanya di Kementerian Urusan Luar Negeri, sosok petarung ulung di meja perundingan dan juru bicara handal di forum-forum kenegaraan, ternyata dengan mudah dibuat kelimpungan, bahkan kehabisan kata-kata oleh sosok perempuan dua puluh empat tahun yang sensitif dan cenderung kekanak-kanakan. Dia boleh superior di depan rekan-rekan kerja maupun lawannya di meja perundingan, tapi di hadapan 'gadis kecil' yang satu ini, apalah dayanya? Kim Joonmyeon, ' _The Devil'_ dari Kementerian Urusan Luar Negeri, ternyata sama sekali tak berdaya di depan 'gadis kecil' yang satu ini!

'Gadis kecil' yang bernama Zhang Yixing. Perempuan yang berumur enam belas tahun lebih muda darinya. Zhang Yixing alias 'penakluk Kim Joonmyeon'.

-000-

Perasaan jengkel Yixing terhadap Joonmyeon rupanya masih belum reda hingga keesokan harinya. Terbukti Yixing tak mengindahkan perintah Joonmyeon untuk tidak bepergian terlebih dahulu. Yixing nekat mengiyakan ajakan Byun Baekhyun—sahabatnya sesama istri diplomat—untuk menghadiri rapat persiapan Pekan Kebudayaan Korea yang digelar di rumah dinas duta besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark pada pukul sepuluh pagi waktu Copenhagen.

" _Madam, suami Anda ingin Anda istirahat seharian ini dan saya setuju dengan beliau. Sebaiknya Anda istirahat saja, jangan bepergian dulu. Anda tidak boleh kelelahan. Kalau kram lagi bagaimana?"_

Stine Lundager Kjærsfeldt mendadak rewel ketika Yixing pamit padanya untuk pergi ke rumah dinas duta besar. Asisten rumah tangga Yixing itu kedengaran nyaris mengomel dalam bahasa Denmark, memenuhi permintaan Yixing untuk sehari-hari berkomunikasi menggunakan _Dansk_ *. Rambutnya yang pirang stroberi dan digerai indah terlihat bergerak-gerak mengesankan selagi dia bicara, seolah mendukung 'semangat kemerdekaan' yang menjadi _trademark_ -nya menurut pandangan Yixing.

" _Aku hanya menghadiri rapat di rumah Nyonya Dubes, Stine,"_ Yixing menanggapi Stine, juga dalam bahasa Denmark. Delapan bulan belajar bahasa Denmark, kemampuan Yixing berbahasa Denmark bisa dikatakan lumayan untuk percakapan sederhana semacam ini.

" _Di sana aku bakal duduk satu-dua jam saja. Aku tak bakal kelelahan. Lagipula aku sedang bosan di rumah. Bertemu teman-teman sepertinya menyenangkan."_

" _Tapi suami Anda meminta saya melarang Anda bepergian, Madam,"_ Stine berargumen. _"Nanti kalau suami Anda menelepon, saya harus menjawab apa?"_

" _Bilang saja aku pergi rapat di rumah Dubes,"_ jawab Yixing enteng. " _Sudahlah. Baekhyun sudah menungguku di bawah. Aku pergi dulu. Hej hej*."_

Sia-sia saja Stine berusaha mencegah niat Yixing untuk pergi. Yixing bersikukuh untuk pergi, bahkan terlihat bersemangat. Sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang terlindung blus sifon berwarna merah hati, Yixing melenggang keluar dari apartemennya di lantai 18 untuk menuju lobi tempat Byun Baekhyun menunggunya. Seperti biasa, Yixing bakal menumpang mobil Baekhyun, memenuhi permintaan sahabatnya itu yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri.

"Menurutmu, apakah Kim Jaejoong _Yeosanim_ * bakal menyambut baik usulan kita untuk membuka _booth The Diplomat's Wife_ di Pekan Kebudayaan Korea?"

Yixing membuka percakapan begitu Bentley Continental milik Baekhyun meluncur mulus meninggalkan apartemen yang difungsikan sebagai rumah dinas mereka. Raut wajahnya terkesan harap-harap cemas saat tatapannya tertuju pada sosok Baekhyun yang hari ini tampil kelewat mengesankan sekaligus glamor dalam balutan _off-shoulder dress_ selutut biru muda dari Givenchy.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah beliau sangat antusias menyambut peluncuran _The Diplomat's Wife_ , bahkan bersedia diwawancarai untuk edisi perdana kita kemarin?" Baekhyun yang sibuk menyetir menanggapi dengan antusias.

"Tapi kali ini kita berniat menumpang acara besar Kedutaan," Yixing berargumen. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, Xingxing. Kalaupun tidak diizinkan, kita 'kan sepakat untuk menggelar acara sendiri dalam rangka promosi," kata Baekhyun menenangkan. "Aku juga berencana membuka _booth_ di Roskilde Festival nanti. _Positive thinking_ sajalah, Xingxing. Aku percaya kau mampu meyakinkan _Yeosanim_ dan nyonya-nyonya lainnya dalam rapat nanti." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yixing.

"Aku… Aku tak yakin bisa berbicara dengan baik dalam rapat nanti." Yixing mendadak gugup. "Baekhyun- _ah_ , bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mewakili _The Diplomat's Wife_ untuk bicara pada _Yeosanim_?"

"Mana bisa begitu, Xingxing," tolak Baekhyun cepat. "Kau pencetus ide _The Diplomat's Wife_ , juga otak di baliknya. Aku hanyalah _co-founder_. Dalam rapat nanti peranku hanyalah sebagai pendukung, Xingxing."

"Aduh, aku ini tidak pandai bicara di dalam forum, Baekhyun- _ah_." Yixing sesaat menggigit bibirnya yang ranum. "Aku khawatir bakal gelagapan nanti."

"Tidak akan," sanggah Baekhyun. "Apa kau lupa? Kau sukses memesonaku, Zitao _Unnie_ , Yulia _Unnie_ , Khaleeda, Zhenya, dan Renjun saat mempresentasikan idemu tentang proyek _The Diplomat's Wife_ hampir dua bulan lalu? Kau pasti bisa, Xingxing. Aku percaya, istri Kim Joonmyeon _Wegyogwannim_ tak kalah mengesankan dari suaminya saat berbicara di dalam forum."

Sejatinya Byun Baekhyun bertujuan untuk menyemangati Yixing. Sayang, dia memilih menggunakan nama Joonmyeon dalam tuturannya. Walhasil Yixing yang masih jengkel pada Joonmyeon langsung diam. Beruntung Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa Yixing tengah jengkel pada Joonmyeon sehingga mengira Yixing yang mendadak diam itu tengah berusaha menenangkan diri dalam rangka mengatasi gugup.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal _The Diplomat's Wife,"_ Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan yang sejenak tercipta di antara dirinya dan Yixing, "serius deh, Xingxing. Aku kaget waktu membaca pesanmu soal percepatan monetisasi situs _The Diplomat's Wife_."

Pernyataan ini tak ubahnya skakmat, serangan telak. Setelah tadi menyebut nama Joonmyeon, sekarang Baekhyun menyasar masalah ide monetisasi _The Diplomat's Wife_ yang dicetuskan Yixing via WhatsApp kemarin lusa. Yixing tentu saja kurang berkenan mendengar pernyataan semacam ini, tapi dia tak mungkin _ngambek_ pada Baekhyun, bukan?

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau dan Zitao _Unnie_ bilang kalau proyek _The Diplomat's Wife_ ini proyek inspiratif dan bukan proyek komersial?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Terus terang, Yixing merasa malu mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sesaat dia diam dan menggigit bibirnya lagi. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk menentukan respon seperti apa yang sebaiknya diberikan untuk Baekhyun.

"Kupikir tidak ada salahnya mempercepat monetisasi, Baekhyun- _ah_ ," Yixing menjawab dengan hati-hati. "Kita bakal membutuhkan dana untuk _maintenance_ situs, juga untuk honorarium tim redaksi. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Zitao _Jie_ , Embayu, Khaleeda, dan Zhenya yang sudah bersedia menyumbang dana dan tenaga demi mendirikan _The Diplomat's Wife_. Monetisasi bisa jadi semacam _reward_ , apakah salah?"

"Tentu tidak salah, Xingxing. Siapa yang tak mau uang?" Baekhyun sekilas meliriknya.

"Hanya saja, menurutku saat ini kita tidak perlu _ngoyo_. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah pengolahan konten dan promosi saja dulu. Soal uang, menurutku itu belum mendesak. Lagipula aku yakin Zitao _Unnie,_ Yulia _Unnie_ , Khaleeda, dan Zhenya sama sekali tak keberatan soal dana yang mereka sumbangkan untuk proyek ini. Kita semua 'kan sepakat kalau pendanaan proyek ini seratus persen dilandasi keikhlasan," dia berargumen.

' _Soal uang, menurutku itu belum mendesak.'_

Yixing menghela napas. Kalimat Baekhyun barusan terus terngiang-ngiang dan sialnya terasa menohok dalam hati.

' _Tapi tidak denganku, Baekhyun-ah. Uang, untuk kasusku itu sangat mendesak,'_ Yixing membatin dengan pilu. Lagi-lagi dia merasakan lara hati atas _statement_ Joonmyeon soal kondisi finansial rumah tangga mereka.

Merasa tak enak jika menentang pendapat Baekhyun yang kelewat rasional, Yixing akhirnya memilih untuk berkomentar singkat, "Ya, kurasa kau benar. Saat ini kita fokus pada konten dan promosi saja dulu."

"Begitu lebih baik." Raut wajah Baekhyun tampak setingkat lebih cerah. "Fokus pada konten dan promosi, khususnya promosi di Pekan Kebudayaan Korea nanti. Mudah-mudahan perizinan bakal berjalan mulus. Pasti seru sekali kalau kita bisa mendirikan _booth_ di sana, lalu semua _founder The Diplomat's Wife_ hadir dengan memakai pakaian tradisional masing-masing," oceh nyonya diplomat glamor itu dengan riang.

"Mudah-mudahan saja." Yixing mau tak mau tersenyum menanggapi keriangan yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun. Dalam hati dia mulai berdoa untuk mengatasi gugup, juga memohon kelancaran agar dia diberikan kelancaran saat menyampaikan rencananya dan Baekhyun nanti di dalam rapat. Untuk sesaat, nama Kim Joonmyeon yang sempat disebutkan Baekhyun pun terlupakan begitu saja.

-000-

Rumah dinas duta besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark menempati sebuah bangunan abad pertengahan yang apik, luas, dan asri. Bangunan ini memiliki keunikan yang terletak pada dinding bagian dalam, tepatnya dinding yang membentang menuju ruang resepsi. Dinding yang dimaksud memiliki motif _rectangular opening_ warna-warni yang menghiasinya, didesain oleh arsitek bernama Mogens Lassen yang dikenal sebagai pionir tren seni fungsionalis di Denmark. Dinding ini lantas ditetapkan sebagai _Danish national treasure_ oleh pemerintah Denmark pada 2015 dan menjelma daya tarik terbesar dari rumah dinas duta besar, khususnya bagi Yixing.

Sayang, pada kunjungannya kali ini Yixing tak sempat menikmati keindahan dinding favoritnya. Dia terlalu gugup lantaran teringat pada tugasnya untuk meminta restu pada Nyonya Duta Besar seputar pendirian _booth_ _The Diplomat's Wife_ dalam acara Pekan Kebudayaan Korea nanti. Mengingat dirinya bukan tipe orang yang memiliki rasa percaya diri tinggi saat berbicara dalam forum, bukan perkara mudah bagi Yixing untuk mengatasi gugup.

Rapat persiapan Pekan Kebudayaan Korea yang dihadiri Yixing, Baekhyun, dan istri para personel korps diplomatik Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark dilaksanakan di ruangan yang difungsikan sebagai perpustakaan. Terdapat meja di tengah-tengah ruangan, lengkap dengan sofa yang berukuran cukup besar sehingga muat untuk menampung para peserta rapat. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Yixing kembali duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun. Bukan tanpa alasan Yixing memilih duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Yixing merasa duduk di sebelah Baekhyun menjadi semacam lecutan semangat, terlebih Baekhyun merupakan salah satu pendiri _The Diplomat's Wife_ , majalah daring yang mencoba untuk mengupas seluk-beluk kehidupan para istri diplomat asing di Denmark, juga sarana berbagi informasi tentang kebudayaan berbagai negara.

"Seperti _event_ yang kemarin-kemarin, kita akan kembali bekerja sama dengan _Korean Women's Association_ demi kesuksesan acara kita," Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan istri Jung Yunho—Duta Besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark—memberitahu para peserta rapat. Perempuan cantik yang menjelang usia setengah abad itu memandang berkeliling dengan penuh semangat, memperlihatkan lengkungan di sudut bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman manis.

"Mereka akan membantu kita untuk berkoordinasi dengan warga negara Korea yang ada di sini, sementara kita akan lebih banyak berperan untuk menjembatani koordinasi antara mereka dengan pihak _Daesagwan*_. Kita juga akan membantu _Daesagwan_ untuk berkoordinasi dengan pengisi acara yang akan datang dari Korea. Untuk itu, seperti biasa kita perlu menyusun kepanitiaan. Mengenai kepanitiaan, saya serahkan kepada nyonya-nyonya sekalian. Apakah pembagian divisi beserta koordinatornya dibuat sama dengan kepanitiaan di _event_ sebelumnya atau tidak, saya persilakan Nyonya-Nyonya sekalian untuk mendiskusikannya," ujar Jaejoong gamblang.

" _Sebaiknya kita memilih divisi hubungan internasional lagi saja, Xingxing_ ," Baekhyun langsung membisiki Yixing. " _Supaya kita lebih sering bertemu dengan personel divisi Humas Daesagwan, sekalian mengurus perizinan The Diplomat's Wife. Aku berminat mengajukan diri jadi koordinator_."

Yixing mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju. Dalam hati dia memuji usulan Baekhyun, juga inisiatif sahabatnya itu. Menurut Yixing, Baekhyun yang penuh percaya diri dan terampil dalam bersosialisasi memang sangat cocok menjadi koordinator divisi hubungan internasional.

"Menurut saya, pembagian divisi disamakan saja dengan _event_ sebelumnya." Nyonya diplomat yang bernama Kwon Yuri menyampaikan usulannya. "Divisi yang sebelumnya sudah mencakup semua tugas-tugas pokok dalam persiapan acara. Saya rasa tidak perlu dirombak lagi. Bagaimana menurut pendapat Nyonya-Nyonya sekalian?" Meniru Jaejoong, dia mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling.

"Saya setuju," Lee Sungmin—istri diplomat yang lainnya—menanggapi dengan antusias.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Yuri kembali bertanya.

Semua peserta rapat mengangguk setuju. Diskusi pun dilanjutkan dengan pemilihan koordinator dan anggota. Dasar mujur, semua peserta menyetujui inisiatif Baekhyun menjadi koordinator divisi hubungan internasional. Maklum, divisi hubungan internasional merupakan divisi paling dihindari lantaran memiliki tugas yang lumayan _ribet_. Divisi hubungan internasional memiliki tugas berupa koordinasi dengan para pengisi acara yang bakal didatangkan dari Korea, juga koordinasi dengan pihak-pihak dari yayasan atau lembaga-lembaga lain di Denmark yang disetujui pihak Kedutaan untuk diundang secara khusus dalam Pekan Kebudayaan Korea.

Baekhyun menjadi koordinator dengan Yixing sebagai anggotanya. Begitu Jaejoong yang selalu menjadi ketua panitia usai memberikan arahan terkait tugas masing-masing divisi, kaki Baekhyun di bawah meja tiba-tiba saja menyenggol kaki Yixing, memandu pemiliknya untuk menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Giliranmu,_ " Baekhyun berbisik dengan penuh arti, tepat saat tatapannya bersirobok dengan tatapan milik Yixing.

Gugup lagi-lagi menyergap Yixing. Yixing sadar, sekarang saat yang paling krusial baginya dalam rapat ini. Apalagi kalau bukan menyampaikan usulan tentang pendirian _booth The Diplomat's Wife_ dalam Pekan Kebudayaan Korea sebagai upaya promosi?

Yixing meneguk ludah, susah payah berusaha mengatasi gugup. Mencoba untuk rileks, Yixing merasakan bayinya—Lykke—bergerak-gerak kecil di dalam rahim, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan di dinding rahim melalui tendangan-tendangan kecil yang diartikan Yixing sebagai bentuk dukungan. Yixing tahu, bayinya memang tipe _supportive_ dalam hal-hal yang positif semacam ini, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan Lykke yang terkesan 'mengamuk' kemarin malam saat Yixing marah pada Joonmyeon.

' _Doakan Mama, Lykke,'_ Yixing berbicara pada bayinya menggunakan bahasa kalbu. _'Doakan agar Mama bisa mengatasi gugup selama bicara di depan umum nanti.'_

Satu tendangan kecil lagi dari Lykke dirasakan Yixing, seakan-akan mengatakan, _"Ya, Mama",_ lewat bahasa paling primitif namun paling tulus. Yixing seketika termotivasi untuk mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang dia miliki. Sejenak dia menoleh pada Baekhyun, meminta dukungan sahabatnya itu melalui tatapan mata. Tampak olehnya Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Melalui tatapan matanya, Baekhyun seolah-olah mengatakan, " _Kom s_ _å, Yixing! Kau pasti bisa!"_

"Ehm, Jaejoong _Yeosanim_ ," Yixing memberanikan diri memanggil Nyonya Duta Besar yang duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Jari-jemari Yixing yang lentik saling bertaut di bawah meja, seolah tengah mencoba menghimpun kekuatan untuk melawan gugup.

"Ya, _Ippeuni_?"

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong yang ramah itu memanggil Yixing dengan panggilan _'ippeuni'_ yang bermakna 'Si Cantik' dalam bahasa Korea. Bukan berarti Jaejoong tak menghormati Yixing dengan mengeliminasi panggilan 'nyonya'. Panggilan ' _ippeuni'_ justru menjadi semacam bukti bahwa Yixing yang merupakan personel termuda di _squad_ mereka ini menempati tempat istimewa di hati Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyukai Yixing dan bahkan menyayanginya. Semua orang tahu itu hanya dengan melihat cara Jaejoong menatap atau berbicara dengan Yixing.

"Saya…" Yixing sesaat meneguk ludah. "Sebelum rapat ini ditutup, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada Nyonya-Nyonya sekalian." Dia mengedarkan pandang berkeliling dengan gugup. Maklum, tatapan milik para nyonya tertuju pada dirinya seorang.

"Kalau _Yeosanim_ mengizinkan," Yixing buru-buru menambahkan.

"Mengenai apa, _Ippeuni_? Sepertinya serius sekali," Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada santai, malah terkesan sedikit geli lantaran Yixing yang terlihat agak gugup itu justru tampak menggemaskan di matanya. Maklum, Yixing itu punya paras yang manis dan imut bak remaja sekolah menengah, juga memiliki gerak-gerik yang menurutnya lebih tepat disebut menggemaskan ketimbang anggun.

"Ini tentang… _The Diplomat's Wife_ ," Yixing menjawab dengan hati-hati. "Majalah daring yang saya dirikan bersama Baekhyun _Unnie_ dan beberapa nyonya diplomat asing lainnya."

Mendengar nama _The Diplomat's Wife,_ raut wajah maupun tatapan mata para nyonya tampak semakin antusias.

" _The Diplomat's Wife_?" Sepasang manik cokelat Jaejoong tampak berbinar. "Ada apa dengan _The Diplomat's Wife_?"

Yixing menoleh sekilas ke arah Baekhyun, sekali lagi mendapati sahabatnya itu mengangguk sebagai bentuk dukungan nonverbal. Sembari memotivasi dirinya sendiri di dalam hati, Yixing memantapkan hati untuk menjawab Jaejoong.

"Saya dan Baekhyun _Unnie_ , kami… Bermaksud untuk mempromosikan _The Diplomat's Wife_ dalam Pekan Kebudayaan Korea nanti, apabila diizinkan…"

 _Oh Tuhan, berbicara di depan umum benar-benar bukan perkara mudah!_

-000-

"Gugup, tapi tak apalah," Baekhyun berkomentar saat Bentley Continental-nya yang mentereng meninggalkan pelataran parkir rumah dinas duta besar. Saat ini mereka tengah membahas tentang aksi Yixing yang memohon restu Jaejoong untuk 'menumpang' promosi _The Diplomat's Wife_ dalam Pekan Kebudayaan Korea. Berhubung Yixing terus-menerus menanyakan pendapat Baekhyun tentang pembawaannya saat bicara di depan Jaejoong dan nyonya-nyonya lain tadi, Baekhyun mau tak mau memberikan komentar.

"Secara keseluruhan oke sih, hanya saja gugupmu masih kelihatan. Tidak apa-apa. Toh yang paling penting maksud kita tersampaikan. Tadi kau lihat sendiri, 'kan? _Yeosanim_ memberikan restu," katanya menyemangati Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum tipis. Di satu sisi dia terhibur oleh Baekhyun, juga lega lantaran Nyonya Duta Besar memberikan restu. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain Yixing masih tak puas lantaran dia kentara benar gugup saat bicara dengan Jaejoong tadi.

"Sekarang tinggal menaklukkan Ha Yeonsoo dari _Daesagwan._ Tapi kuharap nama besar Kim Joonmyeon _Wegyogwannim_ bakal meluluhkannya," Baekhyun berkelakar, sukses mengusir senyum Yixing lewat nama Kim Joonmyeon yang kembali disebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke _Daesagwan_ sekarang? Kita bertemu dengan Ha Yeonsoo, lalu sekalian makan siang bersama Chanyeol dan suamimu."

Mendengar ini, Yixing seketika melotot. Ke _Daesagwan_? Sekarang? Yang benar saja!

 _Please, dia masih kesal pada Joonmyeon!_

Yixing tak menjawab. Dia langsung sibuk memikirkan alasan untuk menolak ajakan Baekhyun. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tak ingin berkunjung ke kantor suaminya sekarang!

"Ehm, Baekhyun- _ah_ , maaf. Aku mau langsung pulang saja. Semalam perutku kram karena kelelahan, jadi aku belum berani bepergian terlalu lama. Aku ingin istirahat saja di rumah."

Beruntunglah manusia diberikan fitur supercanggih berupa akal. Pada saat-saat genting seperti ini, akal benar-benar sangat membantu. Yixing cukup cerdas untuk menolak ajakan Baekhyun dengan cara memberitahukan masalah kram perut. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu repot-repot berbohong pada Baekhyun.

Bisa dipastikan Baekhyun langsung luluh oleh alasan yang dikemukakan Yixing. Tanpa ragu, nyonya diplomat itu langsung mengatakan, "Kita pulang sekarang".

 _Well_ , ternyata tidak sia-sia juga kemarin malam Yixing mengalami kram. Kalau sudah begini, ingin rasanya Yixing menarik kembali kata-katanya pada Lykke semalam. Ya, Yixing menyesal sudah menyalahkan Lykke yang membuat perutnya kram dan berdampak pada insiden pulang paksa yang digagas oleh Joonmyeon.

' _Maafkan Mama ya, Lykke. Seharusnya Mama tidak menyalahkanmu, Sayang. Mama yang membuat Lykke tidak nyaman. Maafkan Mama, ya.'_

Yixing meminta maaf dalam hati sambil mengelus-elus perutnya dengan sayang, merasakan Lykke bergerak-gerak seolah menyambut gerakan tangannya. Lykke yang sangat responsif seperti ini benar-benar membahagiakan Yixing. Rasanya Yixing semakin tak sabar untuk melahirkan Lykke ke dunia ini. Bertemu langsung dengan Lykke, rasanya pasti seperti mendapat mukjizat!

Menyaksikan Yixing yang asyik mengelus-elus perut, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Kentara benar dia terlihat senang menyaksikan adegan manis dari sahabatnya itu.

"Hamil tua memang rawan kram," Baekhyun sekonyong-konyong berkomentar. "Jangan capek-capek, Xingxing."

"Ya." Yixing mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau besok kondisimu sudah membaik, bagaimana kalau kita ke _Daesagwan_?" usul Baekhyun. "Atau sementara aku dulu yang menghubungi Ha Yeonsoo untuk mengatur janji pertemuan? Kudengar dia salah satu orang yang paling sibuk di _Daesagwan._ Maklum, segala bentuk persuratan, perizinan, dan lain-lain masuk ke divisinya."

"Kita lihat besok saja. Mudah-mudahan kondisiku oke," Yixing menanggapi Baekhyun, tak enak hati mengiyakan tawaran Baekhyun untuk menghubungi Ha Yeonsoo seorang diri.

' _Dan itu berarti aku tak bisa lama-lama ngambek pada Joonmyeon Oppa,'_ Yixing menambahkan dalam hati. Kecut.

-000-

Stine datang pagi-pagi sekali ke apartemen Yixing, mengejutkan Yixing yang baru selesai cuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Asisten rumah tangganya itu tampak membawa bungkusan besar yang sukses mengundang rasa penasaran Yixing.

" _Stine, kenapa datang pagi-pagi sekali_?" Yixing menyapa Stine dengan heran dalam bahasa Denmark. Tatapannya sekilas tertuju pada bungkusan di tangan Stine.

" _Sengaja_ , _Madam,_ " jawab Stine riang seperti biasanya. " _Soalnya nanti 'kan saya bakal sibuk seharian, membantu Pernille menyortir barang. Merepotkan sekali memiliki adik perempuan yang punya kebiasaan buruk soal barang-barang. Gemar belanja barang-barang yang tidak perlu, tapi tak rela membuang barang-barangnya itu. Sekarang begitu mau pindah rumah, dia yang repot. Entah barang apa saja yang ditimbun anak itu."_ Stine menggeleng-gelengkan kepala hingga rambut pirang stroberinya yang dikuncir kuda tampak bergerak-gerak riang.

Mendengar ini, Yixing baru ingat kalau semalam Stine mengiriminya pesan, meminta izin tidak datang hari ini karena bermaksud membantu adik perempuannya, Pernille, untuk menyortir barang. Pernille yang punya kebiasaan buruk berupa gemar berbelanja barang-barang yang tak perlu dan menimbunnya di rumah mau tak mau membutuhkan bantuan Stine untuk menyortir barang-barangnya sebelum dia pindah rumah.

" _Astaga, aku lupa. Semalam Anda sudah memberitahuku tentang itu,"_ komentar Yixing. _"Tapi kenapa Anda datang ke sini pagi-pagi sekali?"_ Yixing kembali merasa heran.

" _Saya ke sini untuk mengantarkan makanan,"_ Stine menjawab. _"Supaya Anda tak perlu masak. Sekalian saya mau membantu Anda membereskan dapur, jadi Anda tak perlu repot-repot."_

Stine yang seperti ini tentu saja membuat Yixing terharu. Asisten rumah tangganya itu mengirim pesan bahwa dia tak akan datang, tapi ternyata tetap masih menyempatkan datang untuk mengantarkan makanan dan membantu Yixing membereskan dapur. Sama sekali tak terlihat adanya beban dalam raut wajah maupun tatapan mata Stine. Stine terlihat riang dan tentu saja tulus, malah sangat bersemangat membongkar bungkusan berisi makanan yang khusus dibawanya untuk Yixing. Macam-macam yang dibawanya, mulai dari bakso goreng yang disebut _frikadeller_ hingga hidangan penutup macam _r_ _ø_ _dgr_ _ø_ _d med fl_ _ø_ _de_ , yaitu puding buah beri yang disajikan dengan krim. Sembari membongkar bawaannya, Stine asyik mengoceh seputar rencananya dan Pernille untuk menjual barang-barang Pernille yang sekiranya masih laik jual.

" _Yang masih pantas dijual ya lebih baik dijual. Setidaknya Pernille tidak terlalu rugi,"_ kata Stine. _"Nanti saya kirimkan foto-foto barang yang masih bagus dan direlakan Pernille untuk dijual. Siapa tahu ada yang menarik perhatian Anda, Madam."_

" _Ya, boleh juga. Siapa tahu ada yang menarik,"_ Yixing menanggapi untuk sekadar basa-basi. Bukan berarti Yixing tak menghargai Stine, hanya saja Yixing tengah hati-hati sekali dalam membelanjakan uang sejak Joonmyeon mengungkit soal kondisi finansial keluarga.

Stine pamit pulang persis sebelum Joonmyeon keluar dari kamar. Tampang laki-laki itu kusut khas bangun tidur, tetapi tak serta-merta mengurangi ketampanannya yang sudah paten. Di usia jelang empat puluh satu, Kim Joonmyeon adalah sosok lelaki dewasa yang memiliki penampilan fisik mengesankan, mulai dari paras rupawan yang terlihat lebih muda dari usianya hingga tubuh atletis lagi kekar. Diplomat tampan itu tetap terlihat menawan meski tengah berantakan, terlebih begitu raut wajahnya berubah cerah saat mendengar istrinya mengucapkan selamat pagi di meja makan. Maklum, kemarin dia sama sekali tak mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi dari istri manisnya itu gara-gara Yixing masih _ngambek_ padanya.

"Yixing- _ah_ , kau masak sebanyak ini?" Joonmyeon terkaget-kaget melihat aneka macam hidangan yang tersaji di meja makan. Berterima kasihlah pada makanan, setidaknya Joonmyeon memiliki bahan untuk membuka percakapan dengan istrinya tanpa perlu mengungkit insiden Yixing _ngambek_ tempo hari.

" _Aniyo_. Stine yang memasak. Tadi dia datang kemari untuk mengantarkan semua hidangan ini," Yixing menjawab suaminya, membuahkan respon berupa anggukan tanda paham dari Joonmyeon.

Sejengkel-jengkelnya Yixing pada Joonmyeon, dia masih tahu batas. Yixing sadar, dia tak mungkin terus-terusan mendiamkan Joonmyeon. Kendati rasa kesalnya masih ada, Yixing mencoba untuk mengenyahkannya. Bagaimanapun emosi yang negatif tidak baik untuk dirinya sendiri dan Lykke, maka Yixing mencoba untuk banyak-banyak bersabar agar bisa sepenuhnya memaafkan Joonmyeon.

Yixing berusaha memperbaiki keadaan dengan mencoba bersikap manis, komunikatif. Dia bahkan tak menghindar saat Joonmyeon mengecup kening dan perutnya, berdampak positif pada Lykke yang bergerak-gerak dengan riang di dalam rahim. Merasakan bayinya begitu bersemangat, Yixing hanya bisa meringis. Iri.

 _Lykke benar-benar mengidolakan ayahnya!_

"Hari Sabtu ini apa kau keberatan kalau kita pergi berbelanja keperluan Lykke lagi?" Joonmyeon membuka percakapan dengan Yixing setelah dia kembali ke meja makan dalam kondisi segar dan rapi sehabis mandi.

"Kita langsung ke toko yang direkomendasikan Stine saja," Joonmyeon buru-buru menambahkan, agaknya khawatir Yixing bakal mengira dirinya berencana membawa Yixing dari satu toko ke toko lain seperti yang kemarin.

Terus terang Yixing masih agak trauma berbelanja dengan Joonmyeon. Kalau bisa dia ingin belanja dengan Stine saja, tetapi itikad baik Joonmyeon untuk tidak membawanya bolak-balik berusaha diterima Yixing dengan baik pula. Demi Lykke, Yixing berusaha untuk berdamai dengan Joonmyeon.

"Ya, boleh," Yixing menjawab, berusaha terlihat antusias meski masih setengah hati.

"Baiklah. Sabtu kita ke sana," Joonmyeon mengambil keputusan. "Kita langsung ke toko itu, jadi tidak perlu bolak-balik seperti kemarin. Kau tidak akan kelelahan. Kita juga tidak perlu menghabiskan uang untuk membayar ongkos taksi. Bolak-balik naik taksi benar-benar patut disayangkan. Kalau ongkos yang kita bayarkan ditukar dengan saldo _Rejsekort*_ , mungkin bisa untuk pemakaian hampir satu bulan."

Yixing mengeluh dalam hati. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tak habis pikir. Kim Joonmyeon ini memiliki profesi sebagai diplomat dan termasuk level senior. Sebagai diplomat, seharusnya dia sangat pandai dalam memilih topik percakapan dengan mempertimbangkan lawan bicara yang dihadapi, juga mahir mengendalikan percakapan agar lawan bicaranya merasa nyaman. Akan tetapi, kenapa Joonmyeon justru menyetir percakapan ke arah yang rawan membuat Yixing selaku lawan bicaranya kali ini merasa kesal? _Oh please,_ bukan salah Yixing kalau kemarin mereka terpaksa bolak-balik naik taksi!

Yixing yang malang! Sepertinya dia memang harus banyak-banyak bersabar selama berhadapan Joonmyeon yang sulit peka saat mereka berdua saja seperti ini!

"Copenhagen ini benar-benar serba mahal. Tidak hanya ongkos taksi. Bahkan listrik pun mahal. Tahukah kau, Yixing- _ah_? Kalau kuhitung-hitung, tagihan untuk bulan kemarin naik hampir 70 _krone_ dari bulan sebelumnya. Pemakaian untuk bulan ini kulihat di meteran juga lumayan besar. Ada baiknya kalau kita lebih berhemat, supaya tagihan yang harus kita bayar kepada _supplier_ di bulan September nanti tidak membengkak. Tolong nanti beritahu Stine juga supaya lebih hemat, misalkan saja untuk tidak menyalakan teve selagi menggunakan penyedot debu."

Joonmyeon mungkin bermaksud untuk _curhat_ , tapi efeknya dirasakan berbeda oleh Yixing. Mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon, Yixing malah merasa tertohok. Bagaimana tidak? Soal penggunaan listrik yang meningkat itu jelas berhubungan dengannya. Sejak tak lagi menempuh pendidikan di _Copenhagen Language Center_ , Yixing yang otomatis lebih banyak di rumah semakin sering menonton televisi sebagai salah satu bentuk hiburan. Selain itu, kesibukannya mengelola _The Diplomat's Wife_ yang berbasis daring mau tak mau semakin mengakrabkan hari-harinya dengan laptop. Sehari Yixing bisa dua kali mengisi daya laptop. Sialnya, Yixing acapkali lupa mencabut kabel daya setelah baterei terisi penuh. Kebiasaan semacam ini memang buruk dan berdampak pada meningkatnya konsumsi listrik. Yixing akui dia bersalah dalam hal ini, tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri dia merasa agak senewen mendapat ' _curhatan_ ' semacam ini dari Joonmyeon.

"Ya, _Oppa_." Yixing memaksakan diri untuk merespon sekaligus menahan diri agar tidak keterusan senewen. "Ehm, ngomong-ngomong soal keperluan Lykke, bagaimana dengan tempat tidur bayi? Apakah kita bakal membelinya sekalian di hari Sabtu nanti?" Dia berinisiatif mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk mengusir perasaan tak nyaman.

"Untuk tempat tidur bayi, kurasa lebih baik aku membeli milik salah satu rekan di _Daesagwan_ saja," Joonmyeon menjawab. "Kebetulan ada yang menawarkan padaku. _Portable baby crib_ , bisa dibawa kemana-mana. Sangat praktis. Harganya jauh lebih murah dari yang dijual di Ønskebørn sampai Amazon dan dia bilang kondisinya masih bagus, soalnya jarang dipakai waktu anaknya masih bayi. Kalau cocok pasti kubeli," bebernya dengan penuh semangat.

Yixing mendadak kehilangan kata-kata mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon. Perasaan kecewa langsung menyergapnya. Sungguh, Yixing kecewa bukan main. Lykke itu anak pertama mereka, tapi kenapa Joonmyeon begitu tega dengan berencana membelikannya barang bekas? Walaupun kondisinya masih bagus, tetap saja… _Bekas_! Sebagai calon ibu, Yixing tentu saja ingin yang serba baru untuk anak pertamanya!

Oh Tuhan, ingin rasanya Yixing menangis sekarang juga! Hendak protes tapi tak sanggup, hendak marah tapi tak kuasa. Benar-benar mengenaskan!

Tiba-tiba saja Yixing tak berminat melanjutkan percakapan dengan Joonmyeon. _Mood-_ nya kacau sudah. Kim Joonmyeon, agaknya laki-laki itu benar-benar layak disebut sebagai _moodbreaker_ sejati seorang Zhang Yixing.

Detik itu juga, Yixing semakin yakin bahwa memiliki penghasilan sendiri adalah mutlak!

-000-

Yixing benar-benar harus berjuang melawan kecewa, sedih, dan jengkel yang menyergap gara-gara penuturan Joonmyeon saat sarapan tadi. _Mood_ -nya tak kunjung membaik hingga dia menolak ajakan Baekhyun untuk membuat janji pertemuan dengan Ha Yeonsoo, diplomat muda di Kedutaan yang menangani urusan kehumasan. Tak tahan dengan suasana hatinya sendiri, Yixing memutuskan untuk membaca Alkitab. Yixing berharap firman-Nya ampuh untuk memberikan ketenangan di dalam hati.

Yixing tengah membaca Alkitab ketika ponselnya memperdengarkan bunyi notifikasi yang berasal dari aplikasi WhatsApp. Alih-alih bergegas meraih ponselnya, Yixing memilih untuk menyelesaikan bacaannya terlebih dahulu, tak peduli bunyi notifikasi terus terdengar dari ponsel. Usai membaca barulah Yixing meraih ponsel, mendapati dua kontak yang berbeda mengiriminya pesan.

 **Yevgeniya Dyakonenko**

 _Mudah-mudahan banyak cerita yang bisa digali_

 _ **Baiklah**_

 _ **Semangat, Zhenya!**_

TODAY

 _Xingxing, ingat kantong kain kecil berbentuk kelinci yang kauberikan pada Dima dan Nastya?_

 _Keponakanku yang baru datang dari Kiev juga ingin punya_

 _Barangkali kau masih punya, apa boleh kubeli?_

 _Dima dan Nastya tidak mau berbagi_

Bunyi notifikasi yang kembali menyapa gendang telinga mengalihkan perhatian Yixing dari pesan yang dikirimkan Yevgeniya Dyakonenko. Dengan cepat jemari lentik Yixing bergerak membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke akun WhatsApp-nya. Pesan berjumlah 10 yang masuk dari kontak bernama **Tante Stine.**

 **Tante Stine**

 _Madam, ini hasil membongkar tumpukan harta karun Pernille_ 😀

 _Siapa tahu Anda berminat_

 _Semua kualitas terjamin_

 _[_ _Photo_ _]_

 _[_ _Photo_ _]_

 _[_ _Photo_ _]_

 _[_ _Photo_ _]_

 _[_ _Photo_ _]_

 _[_ _Photo_ _]_

 _[_ _Photo_ _]_

Yixing mencermati satu per satu foto yang dikirimkan Stine. Mendadak tatapannya tertumbuk pada foto kelima, tepatnya foto sebuah mesin jahit bermerek Serger. Melihat foto mesin jahit itu, tiba-tiba Yixing teringat pada isi pesan Yevgeniya, tepatnya pada dua kantong kain kecil yang berbentuk kelinci.

Yixing tentu saja ingat dengan kedua kantong yang dimaksud Yevgeniya. Itu kantong kain yang dibuat sendiri olehnya, memanfaatkan kain bermotif khas China sisa pembuatan salah satu _dress_ -nya. Yixing kebetulan memiliki keterampilan jahit-menjahit yang sederhana dan sesekali dia senang bereksperimen dengan keterampilannya itu. Kantong kain kecil yang diberikannya sebagai hadiah untuk Dimitri dan Anastasia Savchenko-kedua anak Yevgeniya-bisa dibilangsalah satu hasil eksperimennya yang paling sukses. Mengingat hadiahnya untuk Dimitri dan Anastasia, sebuah ide cemerlang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benak Yixing. Tanpa pikir panjang, secepat kilat Yixing mengetikkan pesan pada Stine.

 _ **Stine, aku berminat membeli mesin jahitnya**_

 _ **Berapa harganya?**_

 _ **Kalau harganya cocok kutransfer hari ini juga dan tolong antarkan ke tempatku**_

 _ **Bisa?**_

Selesai mengetikkan pesan untuk Stine, Yixing kembali membuka jendela _chat_ dengan Yevgeniya seraya mengetikkan pesan balasan.

 _ **Tidak perlu beli**_

 _ **Nanti kubuatkan**_

 _ **Mau berapa?**_

Alih-alih Yevgeniya, yang membalas terlebih dahulu justru Stine.

 **Tante Stine**

 _[_ _Photo_ _]_

 _[_ _Photo_ _]_

 _[_ _Photo_ _]_

 _ **Stine, aku berminat membeli mesin jahitnya**_

 _ **Berapa harganya?**_

 _ **Kalau harganya cocok kutransfer hari ini juga dan tolong antarkan ke tempatku**_

 _ **Bisa?**_

 _1.915 krone Madam_

 _Bagaimana?_

 _1.915 krone_. Yixing menutup matanya sejenak. 1.915 _krone_ bukan jumlah yang sedikit. Untuk mendapatkan 1.915 _krone_ , paling tidak Yixing harus menabung uang saku dari Joonmyeon selama tiga bulan.

' _Ah, tidak.'_

Yixing membuka matanya.

' _Tidak. Aku masih punya tabungan sendiri.'_

Jemari lentiknya seketika bergerak, mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Stine.

 **Tante Stine**

 _[_ _Photo_ _]_

 _ **Stine, aku berminat membeli mesin jahitnya**_

 _ **Berapa harganya?**_

 _ **Kalau harganya cocok kutransfer hari ini juga dan tolong antarkan ke tempatku**_

 _ **Bisa?**_

 _1915 krone Madam_

 _Bagaimana?_

 _ **OK**_

 _ **Bisa diantar ke tempatku hari ini juga?**_

Tak sampai dua menit, datang pesan balasan dari Stine.

 **Tante Stine**

 _ **Berapa harganya?**_

 _ **Kalau harganya cocok kutransfer hari ini juga dan tolong antarkan ke tempatku**_

 _ **Bisa?**_

 _1.915 krone Madam_

 _Berminat?_

 _ **OK**_

 _ **Bisa diantar ke tempatku hari ini juga?**_

 _Siap, Madam_ 😘

Yixing menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya kembali memejamkan mata. Bayangan mesin jahit merek Serger dan kantong kain berbentuk kelinci memenuhi benaknya, tetapi hanya sesaat. Bayangan milik Kim Joonmyeon mendadak hadir, disusul suara milik laki-laki itu yang terngiang-ngiang di telinga.

' _Sebentar lagi Lykke lahir, kebutuhan kita otomatis bertambah. Kita harus pintar-pintar memanajemen keuangan, apalagi satu-satunya pemasukan kita hanya dari gaji dan tunjanganku.'_

"Aku bisa mencari uang sendiri, _Oppa_ ," Yixing menggumam tanpa membuka mata, seakan berusaha untuk melawan suara Joonmyeon yang terngiang.

"Ya, aku bisa mencari uang sendiri. Akan kubuktikan padamu nanti."

Sudut matanya tampak mengalirkan bulir-bulir bening, bertepatan dengan suara Joonmyeon yang kembali terngiang.

' _Copenhagen ini benar-benar serba mahal. Tidak hanya ongkos taksi. Bahkan listrik pun mahal. Tahukah kau, Yixing-ah? Kalau kuhitung-hitung, tagihan untuk bulan kemarin naik hampir 70 krone dari bulan sebelumnya. Pemakaian untuk bulan ini kulihat di meteran juga lumayan besar. Ada baiknya kalau kita lebih berhemat, supaya tagihan yang harus kita bayar kepada supplier di bulan September nanti tidak membengkak.'_

' _Untuk tempat tidur bayi, kurasa lebih baik aku membeli milik salah satu rekan di Daesagwan saja. Kebetulan ada yang menawarkan padaku. Portable baby crib, bisa dibawa kemana-mana. Sangat praktis. Harganya jauh lebih murah dari yang dijual di_ _Ø_ _nskeb_ _ø_ _rn sampai Amazon dan dia bilang kondisinya masih bagus, soalnya jarang dipakai waktu anaknya masih bayi. Kalau cocok pasti kubeli.'_

Bulir-bulir bening semakin deras mengaliri pipi Yixing. Yixing menangis. Lagi.

-000-

Stine sama sekali tak berbohong soal kualitas mesin jahit merek Serger yang dibeli Pernille. Mesih jahit berwarna putih itu masih berfungsi dengan baik saat diuji coba hingga Yixing tak keberatan untuk mentransfer dana sebesar 1.915 _krone_ ke rekening atas nama Pernille Lundager Kjærsfeldt. Mesin jahit itu resmi menjadi miliknya dan suami Pernille yang bernama Anders Skaarup Daugaard dengan senang hati menempatkan mesin jahit itu di kamar Lykke, sesuai dengan instruksi Yixing.

Mesin jahit barunya yang masih seperti baru (konon Pernille hanya sempat memakainya dua kali untuk menjahit bokser Anders) ibarat hiburan bagi Yixing. Yixing langsung membongkar koleksi kainnya dan juga benang sisa-sisa membuat kerajinan berupa kantong kain kecil berbentuk kelinci yang dihadiahkannya untuk kakak-beradik Savchenko sekitar dua bulan lalu. Memenuhi janjinya pada Yevgeniya, Yixing mencoba untuk membuat kantong kain lagi, kali ini dengan bantuan mesin jahit.

Yixing tentu saja sudah memprediksi bahwa eksistensi mesin jahit merek Serger yang dibelinya dari Stine bakal dipertanyakan Joonmyeon malam ini, maka dari itu dia sama sekali tak kelihatan gugup. Siap mental, demikian istilah yang tepat untuk Yixing saat ini. Dia kelihatan santai-santai saja, memilih tetap fokus mengoperasikan mesin jahitnya kendati Joonmyeon yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Lykke terang-terangan menunjukkan raut wajah kaget.

"Yixing- _ah_ , darimana kau mendapatkan mesin jahit itu? Kau... Membelinya?"

Keduanya merupakan isi pertanyaan yang turut masuk dalam prediksi Yixing, tak heran jika Si Manis itu masih bertahan dengan ketenangannya. Tanpa menoleh ke arah suaminya yang mulai mengerutkan kening, Yixing mengulas senyum yang nyaris samar sebelum menjawab, "Ya, aku membelinya."

"Kau membelinya? Tapi untuk apa?" Joonmyeon kembali mengajukan pertanyaan, kali ini diiringi bunyi langkah kakinya yang bergerak untuk mendekati Yixing.

"Tentu saja untuk menjahit." Yixing bertahan untuk tidak menoleh ke arah suaminya itu. "Sekaligus untuk menambah penghasilan. _Oppa_ tidak perlu khawatir. Aku membeli mesin jahit ini dengan sisa uang tabunganku semasa bekerja dulu, bukan uang belanja dan uang saku dari _Oppa_."

"Menambah penghasilan?" Salah satu alis tebal Joonmyeon terangkat. "Menambah penghasilan bagaimana?" Dia menghentikan langkah persis di sebelah Yixing.

"Kita sama-sama tahu _Oppa_ satu-satunya yang memiliki penghasilan di rumah ini," Yixing sengaja memberi penekanan pada klausa ' _Oppa satu-satunya yang memiliki penghasilan di rumah ini'._

"Sebentar lagi Lykke lahir, kebutuhan kita otomatis bertambah. Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau aku punya penghasilan sendiri, paling tidak aku tidak perlu membebani _Oppa_ untuk membelikan Lykke barang-barang seperti mainan atau baju yang lucu-lucu. Ngomong-ngomong soal baju, dengan mesin jahit ini aku juga bisa menghemat anggaran. Setidaknya aku bisa menjahitkan sendiri beberapa baju bayi untuk Lykke. Kasihan kalau dia memakai baju yang itu-itu saja untuk dua musim," dia menirukan argumen Joonmyeon saat menolak keinginannya membeli mainan dan baju lucu untuk Lykke di Ønskebørn.

Sejatinya Yixing ingin berbicara dengan tenang dan lemah-lembut sebagai wujud sindiran halus untuk Joonmyeon, tetapi tak diduga-duga dia malah terpancing emosi hingga nada bicaranya terdengar sinis. Yixing lagi-lagi sakit hati mengingat penolakan Joonmyeon soal baju dan mainan pilihannya saat mereka berbelanja kebutuhan Lykke beberapa hari yang lalu, juga rencana Joonmyeon membeli _portable baby crib_ bekas dari salah satu rekannya di Kedutaan. Walhasil nada sinisnya memberikan efek luar biasa bagi Joonmyeon. Terbukti kerutan di kening diplomat tampan itu tampak semakin dalam hingga sepasang alis tebalnya nyaris bertaut begitu gendang telinganya menangkap suara Yixing.

"Yixing- _ah_..." Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Yixing yang tengah memegangi kain, mengejutkan sang empunya hingga refleks menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Oppa_ , aku sedang menjahit," Yixing langsung melayangkan protes, kentara benar kesal. Namun demikian, Joonmyeon tak bergeming, memilih untuk menatap istrinya itu lurus-lurus.

"Yixing- _ah_." Lagi, Joonmyeon menyebutkan nama istrinya. Raut wajahnya mendadak serius, bahkan menjurus tegang.

"Jadi ini karena uang, begitu?" Satu pertanyaan kembali meluncur dari bibirnya yang tipis.

"Apa yang kuberikan tidak cukup, benar begitu?"

Cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Yixing mendadak menguat, mengejutkan Yixing sekali lagi.

"Benar begitu, Yixing- _ah_? Uang. Itu yang kauinginkan?"

Suaranya berubah, nyaris menyerupai desisan yang bernada tajam. Seakan belum cukup, tatapan Joonmyeon pun turut berubah tajam. Dengan sepasang alis tebal yang terkesan menukik, kesan ngeri seketika terpeta di wajahnya yang rupawan.

Menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi suaminya yang seperti ini, Zhang Yixing merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang perlahan-lahan. Rasa takut mulai merayapinya, menggusur ketenangannya. Demi Tuhan, Joonmyeon, dia... _Menakutkan!_

Yixing pias, merasakan keberaniannya lenyap perlahan-lahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _L_ _æ_ _gerne: klinik_

 _Dansk: bahasa Denmark_

 _Hej hej: Bye bye_

 _Yeosanim: nyonya_

 _Daesagwan: kedutaan_

 _Rejsekort: kartu transportasi yang dapat digunakan untuk membayar ongkos kendaraan umum di Denmark seperti bus, metro, dan kereta_


	16. Passion vs Money-3

**The Diplomat's Wife**

 **Passion vs Money**

 **Part III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS!** **for** **UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Joonmyeon pernah melabelinya sebagai perempuan tangguh, bahkan mengatakan bahwa ketangguhan Yixing itulah yang menjadi salah satu alasannya mantap memilih Yixing sebagai pendamping hidup. Sayang, agaknya kali ini label perempuan tangguh patut diragukan lantaran ketakutan semakin kuat dirasakan Yixing terhadap Joonmyeon, mengikis sisi tangguh yang dimilikinya. Joonmyeon di mata Yixing seolah menjelma monster, menyuguhkan teror lewat raut wajah hingga sorot matanya.

Yixing memang tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melawan suaminya yang enam belas tahun lebih tua, apalagi Joonmyeon itu tipikal _saklek_ , sulit dibantah. Akan tetapi, Yixing sadar bahwa dia harus bicara sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Joonmyeon menuduhnya menginginkan banyak uang, tentu saja Yixing harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman suaminya itu. Demi Tuhan, Yixing berani bersumpah bahwa dirinya bukan perempuan _matre_ , hanya saja Yixing merasa Joonmyeon sudah sangat keterlaluan soal anggaran belanja. Selama ini Yixing masih bisa _legowo_ menghadapi watak 'hemat'—pelit lebih tepat—seorang Joonmyeon selama itu menyangkut anggaran belanja untuk kebutuhan pribadinya. Yixing masih bisa _legowo_ , ikhlas menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tak bisa sering-sering membeli baju, tas, sepatu, dan aksesoris saking minimnya uang saku yang diberikan Joonmyeon dan langkanya sisi romantis dalam diri laki-laki itu itu untuk sekadar memanjakannya lewat barang-barang yang sudah pasti disukai para wanita. Akan tetapi, jika sisi pelit seorang Joonmyeon sudah merambah anggaran belanja untuk kebutuhan Lykke, Yixing rasanya sulit untuk menerima. Bagaimanapun Lykke anak pertama mereka dan mungkin satu-satunya karena Yixing tak yakin dia bersedia mengandung seorang anak lagi jika terhadap Lykke saja Joonmyeon sangat perhitungan seperti ini. Apalagi sekarang Joonmyeon seolah tengah menuduhnya sebagai perempuan _matre_. Yixing tentu tidak bisa terima begitu saja.

Keberaniannya memang tidak cukup besar pada saat ini, tapi Yixing berusaha keras untuk mengatasi ketakutannya terhadap Joonmyeon. Label perempuan tangguh yang pernah diberikan Joonmyeon padanya menjadi semacam motivasi, didukung oleh hasrat untuk membela harga dirinya di hadapan Joonmyeon dan juga naluri sebagai seorang ibu, tepatnya naluri untuk memperjuangkan hak-hak anaknya. Demi Tuhan, Lykke berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik. Yang terbaik, bukan yang termahal. Catat, _bukan yang termahal_.

"Uang... Kalau itu yang kuinginkan, aku mungkin tidak akan menikahi seorang birokrat seperti _Oppa_."

Suaranya lemah, bibirnya bergetar menahan gejolak emosi, tetapi semua itu patut diapresiasi karena Yixing benar-benar mengerahkan segenap keberaniannya untuk bicara. Tatapan matanya menghindari Joonmyeon, memilih untuk memandangi kain yang tengah dijahitnya untuk dijadikan kantong lucu sebagai hadiah yang dijanjikannya pada kakak-beradik Savchenko, anak-anak salah satu sahabatnya asal Ukraina, Yevgeniya Dyakonenko alias Zhenya. Yixing sadar, dia tidak akan berani berbicara lebih banyak jika terus-menerus menatap Joonmyeon.

"Kalau uang yang kuinginkan, aku mungkin memilih menikahi pejabat karir di bank atau pengusaha yang pernah diperkenalkan pamanku kepadaku."

Yixing sesaat menggigit bibir. Air mata dirasakannya mulai menggenang, menciptakan efek semacam kabut yang menggelayuti penglihatannya.

' _Jangan menangis, Yixing. Jangan menangis. Kau harus tabah. Kau harus kuat. Jangan lemah di hadapan suamimu,'_ Yixing merapal semacam mantra sugesti di dalam hati, berharap dia cukup tabah agar tidak menangis meski tahu persis kemungkinan itu terlalu tipis.

"Uang yang _Oppa_ berikan padaku, kalau kubilang cukup memang cukup. Cukup selama aku tidak mengubah diriku menjadi Yuri _Unnie_ atau Baekhyun _Unnie_ yang tidak ragu keluar-masuk Prada sampai Valentino kapanpun mereka ingin membelinya." Suara Yixing mulai serak. Susah payah dia menabahkan hatinya untuk lanjut berbicara.

"Jadi kau ingin seperti mereka? Membeli barang-barang di Prada hingga Valentino kapanpun kau mau?" Joonmyeon bertanya. Nada bicaranya tak lagi tajam seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja kedengaran sangat tegas.

Hati Yixing seolah tersayat mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon yang secara tersirat menyudutkannya, menuduhnya ingin menjadi sosialita macam Yuri atau Baekhyun. Jelas-jelas Yixing sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa dia ingin memiliki penghasilan sendiri demi Lykke, bukan demi dirinya sendiri!

 _Apakah pendengaran Joonmyeon bermasalah? Atau dia sengaja mengabaikannya dan memilih menyasar Prada hingga Valentino?_

 _Harga dirinya di mata Joonmyeon, benarkah sebatas Prada hingga Valentino?_

"Aku sadar statusku adalah istri birokrat. Pegawai negeri. Untuk apa memaksakan diri bermewah-mewah, memakai Prada hingga Valentino?" Yixing memberikan bantahan lewat suara serak yang seratus persen getir. Susah payah dia mencoba untuk menahan sakit di hatinya.

"Lagipula aku lebih suka seperti Zitao _Jiejie_ atau Embayu yang lebih memilih menjahitkan kain untuk dijadikan baju daripada sedikit-sedikit keluar masuk butik, apalagi butik mewah. Uang yang _Oppa_ berikan, itu cukup selama aku tidak manja. Selama aku tidak sedikit-sedikit naik taksi untuk pergi kemana-mana. Selama aku masih mau naik-turun S-Tog, metro, bus, bahkan naik sepeda. Uang yang _Oppa_ berikan, itu cukup selama aku… Selama aku menghargainya sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab _Oppa_ terhadapku, _hiks_ …"

Isak tangisnya lolos begitu saja. Yixing mulai kembali pada sisi sensitifnya yang luar biasa sejak dia mengandung, terlalu mudah mengubahnya menjadi 'Si Cengeng'. Menangis seakan menjadi _trademark_ Yixing sejak Lykke tumbuh dalam rahimnya, terlebih saat perasaannya kacau seperti ini.

"Tapi untuk Lykke, apakah _Oppa_ tidak bisa sedikit bermurah hati? Dia anak kita, 'kan? Apa salahnya… Membeli yang bagus dan baru untuknya? Aku tidak minta banyak untuk Lykke, hanya meminta yang pantas, _hiks…_ Kalau _Oppa_ keberatan juga, biarlah kujahit sendiri pakaian untuk Lykke. Biar kucari sendiri tambahan uang untuk membelikannya _portable baby crib_ yang baru. Tidak apa-apa. Selama aku masih sanggup, aku akan berusaha. Aku ibunya, _hiks_ … Apapun akan kulakukan untuk Lykke."

Rasa perih yang semakin menyayat-nyayat dalam hati tanpa Yixing sadari membantunya menyingkirkan rasa takut terhadap Joonmyeon. Alih-alih takut, yang Yixing rasakan saat ini adalah perih, juga kesedihan mendalam. Ditambah Lykke yang bergerak semakin gelisah di dalam rahimnya, rasanya lara hati Yixing tak tertahankan lagi. Sisi sensitifnya mengubah sosok Joonmyeon dalam hatinya dari monster menjadi tiran. Kejam. Tiba-tiba saja Yixing merasa bahwa dia dan Lykke tidak dicintai oleh Joonmyeon hingga air matanya semakin deras dan isak tangisnya semakin keras.

Yixing yang sibuk menangis dengan tatapan sarat kepedihan yang kini tertuju pada perut buncitnya sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Joonmyeon di sampingnya memperlihatkan perubahan ekspresi yang teramat drastis. Jika tadi Joonmyeon memasang tampang horor, sekarang diplomat tampan itu terlihat syok bukan main, seolah-olah kena hantam palu godam. Bahkan cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Yixing mengendur secara refleks, tapi Yixing sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku… _Hiks_ … Tidak meminta yang berlebihan. Sama sekali tidak, _hiks_ …" Yixing terisak-isak nyaris memilukan. Tangan kirinya yang bebas bergerak mengusap-usap perut sebagai upaya menenangkan Si Kecil yang tengah gelisah.

Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun untuk merespon Yixing, bergerak pun tidak. Bagaikan patung, Joonmyeon hanya memilih diam tak bergerak. Alih-alih bibir, yang bergerak-gerak hanyalah sepasang maniknya, melayangkan tatapan yang berpindah-pindah dari wajah manis bernuansa sendu milik Sang Istri ke perut buncit perempuan itu.

Sikap diam Joonmyeon menyisakan isak tangis Yixing sebagai satu-satunya suara di kamar Lykke ini. Joonmyeon sama sekali tak menunjukkan itikad bahwa dia akan berbicara untuk sekadar menghibur Yixing apalagi meminta maaf, entah karena terlalu syok atau karena merasa diam adalah emas untuk saat ini. Joonmyeon bertahan untuk diam, masih memilih untuk mengawasi Yixing dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca.

Yixing yang terisak-isak agaknya mulai bisa menguasai diri atau malah putus asa menunggu Joonmyeon berbicara, terbukti isak tangisnya mendadak terhenti dan tangannya yang lentik sekonyong-konyong menyentakkan tangan Joonmyeon dari tangan kanannya. Berhubung cengkeraman Joonmyeon di pergelangan tangan kanannya mengendur sedari tadi, tangan kanannya berhasil lolos dengan mudah. Tanpa memedulikan Joonmyeon yang masih seperti patung, Yixing mulai mengusap air matanya menggunakan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya sekaligus.

"Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," Yixing berkata. "Sudahlah. Aku mau lanjut menjahit. Kuharap _Oppa_ tidak menggangguku."

Yixing memang masih meneteskan air mata, tetapi raut wajahnya berubah drastis seperti yang belum lama diperlihatkan Joonmyeon. Raut wajah Yixing berubah tegar dan suaranya yang serak tak diduga-duga berubah sedikit tegas. Dia sama sekali tidak menatap Joonmyeon, bahkan terkesan tidak peduli. Jari-jemarinya yang lentik kembali mengoperasikan mesin jahit merek Serger yang dibelinya dari Pernille Lundager Kjærsfeldt, adik Stine Sang Asisten Rumah Tangga. Sepertinya kali ini Yixing layak dilabeli sebagai 'perempuan tegar' saat menghadapi suaminya yang 'antik' macam Joonmyeon ini.

Yixing mengusirnya. Joonmyeon jelas memahami ilokusi dalam tuturan Yixing, pasalnya dia langsung mengatakan, "Baiklah. Kalau itu yang kauinginkan. Aku keluar sekarang."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Joonmyeon memilih menyingkir dari Yixing. Langkah kakinya terkesan lambat sampai akhirnya dia mencapai pintu kamar Lykke yang masih dalam kondisi terbuka. Sekilas Joonmyeon menoleh untuk menatap istrinya. Sayang, istrinya itu sama sekali tak menoleh, masih berkutat dengan mesin jahitnya sambil sesekali mengusap air mata.

Joonmyeon menarik napas dalam-dalam. Terkesan enggan, diplomat tampan itu keluar dari kamar Lykke tanpa menoleh lagi. Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Yixing menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan begitu dia keluar dari kamar Lykke, menangis dan meratap sekaligus.

" _Kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf atau mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa mengobati sakit hatiku ini, Oppa? Kenapa kau bahkan tidak berusaha untuk itu dan memilih langsung pergi? Apa aku tidak cukup berharga untuk menerima permintaan maaf dan penghiburan darimu? Benarkah begitu?"_

Yixing meratap dalam bahasa Mandarin. Suaranya tertahan, nyaris tak terdengar. Getir. Demikian yang terdengar dari suaranya. Sungguh, saat ini Yixing merasa dirinya istri termalang di dunia. Tidak berharga, tidak dicintai oleh suaminya sendiri!

-000-

Yang membangunkannya pagi ini adalah nada dering milik ponselnya. Yixing terbangun dengan kaget dan semakin kaget, pasalnya dia mendapati dirinya ada di atas ranjang dalam kamar Lykke, lengkap dengan selimut membalut tubuh. Seingatnya semalam dia ketiduran di kursi setelah kelelahan menjahit sambil menangis. Namun demikian, tidak sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan jawaban kenapa dirinya berada di ranjang alih-alih kursi. Sudah pasti Joonmyeon yang memindahkannya semalam. Memangnya siapa lagi?

Mengingat Joonmyeon, perasaan Yixing langsung campur aduk. Dia masih merasakan pilu dan getir atas sikap suaminya semalam, tetapi di sisi lain ada sedikit perasaan haru lantaran Joonmyeon ternyata masih cukup pengertian untuk memindahkannya ke atas ranjang, bahkan menyelimutinya seperti ini. Ada keinginan untuk memaafkan Joonmyeon, sayang itu tidak mudah dilakukan mengingat sikap dan tuduhan suaminya itu semalam.

Dering ponsel memandu Yixing untuk tersadar dari buai memori semalam. Yixing refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Alih-alih ponsel, tatapan Yixing justru tertumbuk pada segelas susu di atas nakas, persis di sebelah ponsel. Secarik kertas diletakkan di bawah gelas susu, menjadi semacam alas. Namun, bukan sembarang kertas yang diletakkan di bawah gelas. Yixing melihat tulisan tangan yang familiar tertera di atas kertas. Itu sebuah memo dan Yixing mengenali tulisan tangan yang tertera di sana sebagai tulisan tangan suaminya. Sontak tangan lentik Yixing bergerak memindahkan gelas untuk mengambil memo yang dimaksud. Sejenak dia terkejut, pasalnya gelas susu masih terasa hangat saat dia sentuh, memberinya petunjuk bahwa susu yang ada dalam gelas belum terlalu lama dibuat.

 _Yixing-ah,_

 _Aku buatkan susu dan nasi goreng kimchi. Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kubuatkan untuk sarapan._

 _-Suami_

Memo yang ditulis Joonmyeon menyadarkan Yixing bahwa hari sudah terlalu siang, sampai-sampai Joonmyeon yang harus menyiapkan sarapan!

Sungguh, Yixing tak tahu harus merasa bersalah atau terharu. Joonmyeon tidak membangunkannya, bahkan memilih menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Hampir setahun menikah dengan Joonmyeon, ini pertama kalinya Joonmyeon membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Bahkan saat Yixing mengalami _morning sickness_ semasa menjalani trimester awal kehamilannya, urusan sarapan ditanganinya sendiri kendati Joonmyeon seringkali memintanya untuk beristirahat mengingat dia berada dalam kondisi menahan mual dan pusing yang menyiksa.

Yixing terlalu bingung mendefinisikan perasaannya terhadap sikap manis Joonmyeon yang tidak membangunkannya dan berbaik hati membuatkan sarapan. Beruntung ponselnya lagi-lagi berdering, mengambil alih atensinya dari perasaan yang membingungkan. Cepat-cepat Yixing menyambar ponsel, mendapati panggilan masuk dari _Baekhyun Unnie_ tertera di layar.

"Halo, Baekhyun _-ah_?" Yixing bergegas menjawab panggilan dari sahabat sesama istri diplomat, Byun Baekhyun.

" _Xingxing."_ Suara empuk Baekhyun yang ceria menyapa gendang telinga Yixing. _"Sedang sibuk, ya? Aku telepon dari tadi tidak diangkat."_

"Maaf, Baekhyun- _ah_. Aku baru bangun tidur," Yixing menjawab, agak malu-malu lantaran barusan dia melihat jam di layar ponselnya menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi waktu Copenhagen. "Tumben sekali aku bangun kesiangan."

" _Wah, pantas pesanku tidak kunjung dibaca,"_ Baekhyun berkomentar. _"Tidak apa, Xingxing. Aku juga dulu waktu hamil tua sering bangun kesiangan, kok,"_ kata Baekhyun membesarkan hati Yixing.

" _Ya sudah, berhubung kau belum baca pesanku, aku beritahu saja via telepon, ya. Begini, untuk janji bertemu dengan Ha Yeonsoo, hari ini kau bisa tidak? Chanyeol bilang hari ini kemungkinan Ha Yeonsoo tidak terlalu sibuk. Siapa tahu kita bisa langsung menemuinya dan mendiskusikan prosedur perizinan membuka booth majalah kita di Pekan Kebudayaan Korea."_

Mendengar nama Ha Yeonsoo yang diketahuinya sebagai nama diplomat muda di Kedutaan Besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark yang menangani bagian kehumasan, Yixing mau tak mau teringat pada Joonmyeon. Bagaimanapun Ha Yeonsoo satu kantor dengan Joonmyeon. Mendatangi Kedutaan sama saja memberikan peluang untuk bertemu Joonmyeon, sedangkan saat ini Yixing merasa dia sedang tidak sanggup untuk bertemu suaminya sendiri!

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , maaf…" Suara Yixing berubah lirih. "Aku… Masih kurang _fit_. Sepertinya aku perlu istirahat."

Sungguh, Yixing tidak bermaksud untuk berdusta. Hanya saja Yixing sedang tidak bisa mengarang alasan lain. Kondisi fisik menjadi satu-satunya pilihan dan dirasakan Yixing paling masuk akal, pasalnya kemarin dia sempat memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa kemarinnya lagi dia sempat mengalami kram pada perut.

" _Oh, begitu? Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja. Atau mau kuantar ke rumah sakit? Sekadar memastikan tidak ada masalah?"_ Baekhyun kedengaran khawatir.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya butuh istirahat saja," kata Yixing menenangkan kendati dalam hati dia memohon maaf pada Baekhyun atas kebohongan yang dia katakan.

" _Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau butuh bantuanku, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi, ya,"_ pesan Baekhyun.

Yixing meringis, merasa tersentuh sekaligus bersalah. Dia tahu Baekhyun itu teman yang baik, tulus, dan tidak segan untuk menolong. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun barusan bukan basa-basi belaka. Yixing tahu itu. Sungguh, Yixing jadi merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membohongi teman sebaik Baekhyun!

"Siapa lagi yang bisa kuhubungi kalau bukan kau?" Yixing menanggapi dengan canda. "Tetangga," dia menambahkan.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar tanggapan Yixing. _"Tetangga yang baik dan siap siaga, melebihi Tuan Diplomat Kim Joonmyeon yang terlalu workaholic_." Tak mau kalah dari Yixing, Baekhyun ikut bercanda dengan menyebutkan _trademark_ seorang Kim Joonmyeon dari Kedutaan Besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark.

Yixing meringis lagi, kali ini karena merasa prihatin sekaligus sedih mendengar Joonmyeon disebut-sebut. Mau tak mau dia jadi teringat kembali momen getir antara dirinya dan Joonmyeon kemarin malam soal keuangan.

Baekhyun cukup pengertian untuk tidak menelepon terlalu lama, memberi Yixing kesempatan untuk istirahat. Berhubung Yixing tidak bisa pergi ke Kedutaan hari ini, Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia berinisiatif untuk mencoba menemui Ha Yeonsoo dan Yixing sama sekali tak keberatan untuk itu. Setidaknya Baekhyun bisa membuat janji pertemuan terlebih dahulu dengan Sang Diplomat Muda. Kendati dia dan Baekhyun sama-sama istri diplomat, baik Yixing maupun Baekhyun tetap mematuhi prosedur yang berlaku di Kedutaan untuk membuat janji pertemuan terlebih dahulu apabila hendak menemui diplomat-diplomat di sana.

Absennya dia dari kegiatan menemani Baekhyun berarti kebebasan untuk melakukan kegiatan lain. Yixing memilih mengisi waktunya dengan melakukan senam hamil yang dipelajarinya dari Youtube, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menjahit. Hari ini dia bertekad merampungkan kantong kain lucu yang bakal dihadiahkannya untuk kakak-beradik Savchenko dari Ukraina. Meski ada mesin jahit, aksesoris berupa kepala kelinci kecil yang bakal dipasang di kantong tetap harus dikerjakan secara manual. Berhubung Yixing ini termasuk tipe perfeksionis dalam bekerja, dia sangat hati-hati sekali dalam menjahit sehingga makan waktu yang cukup lama. Jari-jemari lentiknya masih saja berkutat dengan flanel, jarum, dan benang, tak peduli jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang waktu Copenhagen dan Stine Sang Asisten Rumah Tangga mulai ribut untuk mengingatkannya makan siang.

" _Madam, makan siang dulu, lalu istirahat. Anda sudah duduk berjam-jam sambil menjahit. Nanti kalau kecapekan dan kram lagi bagaimana?"_

Perempuan Denmark berambut pirang stroberi yang dikeriting kecil-kecil itu mengingatkan Yixing dalam bahasa Denmark seraya melangkahkan kaki mendekati nyonyanya yang masih asyik menjahit di sofa ruang tamu. Stine sudah beberapa kali memanggil Yixing sejak dia selesai masak di dapur, tapi Yixing belum juga melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang makan. Walhasil Stine jadi gemas sehingga memilih mendatangi Yixing di ruang tamu.

" _Madam, ayo makan siang dulu. Sekarang sudah jam satu. Mumpung sodd buatan saya masih hangat,"_ kata Stine. Dia menyebutkan _sodd,_ sejenis hidangan berkuah berisi bakso dan potongan-potongan daging domba yang menjadi hidangan khas Norwegia. Stine kebetulan masih keturunan Norwegia dari pihak ibu sehingga dia tak asing dengan kuliner Norwegia.

" _Sebentar lagi_ ," Yixing menjawab dalam bahasa Denmark seraya melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Stine. " _Tanggung. Tinggal sedikit lagi."_

" _Itu bisa diteruskan nanti. Jangan memforsir diri, Madam. Anda harus banyak-banyak istirahat. Nanti kalau terlalu lelah kasihan Lykke. Memangnya Anda mau kram lagi, kali ini gara-gara kebanyakan duduk sampai lupa waktu?"_ Stine terkesan agak senewen.

" _Tenang, Tante Stine._ _Aku belum lelah dan Lykke senang kok kuajak menjahit,"_ Yixing menenangkan Stine. Nada bicaranya terdengar geli. Dia tahu Stine senewen, tapi ekspresi senewen Stine menurutnya malah menggemaskan. _"Soal kebanyakan duduk, nanti sore kutebus dengan jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, kok."_

" _Senang sih senang, Madam, tapi Lykke butuh makan dan rehat,"_ Stine lagi-lagi mengingatkan. _"Sodd saya sudah memanggil-manggil."_

"Iya, iya, _Dronning_ Stine _,"_ canda Yixing dalam bahasa Inggris dan Denmark sekaligus, menyebutkan kata _dronning_ yang berarti 'ratu'. _"Sebentar lagi, sungguh."_

" _Lima menit Anda tidak ke meja makan, saya akan kembali ke sini untuk menyuapi Anda, Madam,"_ Stine membalas canda Yixing dengan berlagak sok tegas.

Yixing tertawa kecil—menggemaskan—untuk menanggapi Stine, sementara Stine hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Momen Stine yang meninggalkan ruang tamu dimanfaatkan Yixing untuk melanjutkan acara jahit-menjahit. Baru saja Yixing hendak menarik benang, ponselnya di meja bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk untuknya dari _Baekhyun Unnie._

 _Aku sudah bertemu Ha Yeonsoo_

 _Ternyata orangnya ceriwis dan sangat percaya diri untuk ukuran orang baru_

 _Kau tahu? Bahasa Koreanya beraksen British ha ha oke ini tidak penting_

 _Dia bilang tidak masalah kalau mau membuka booth di Pekan Kebudayaan Korea_

 _Perizinannya juga tidak repot kok_

 _Tapi Yeonsoo-ssi ingin bertemu dengan seluruh anggota tim kita dulu supaya diskusinya bisa lebih matang_

 _Kalau bisa lusa, soalnya besok dia ada rapat_

Yixing mendesah lega membaca pesan dari Baekhyun. Cepat-cepat dia mengetikkan pesan balasan.

 _Syukurlah kalau perizinannya tidak repot_

 _Terima kasih informasinya, Baekhyun-ah_

 _Oke nanti kita beritahu yang lainnya_

 _Mudah-mudahan Zitao Jiejie, Embayu, Khaleeda, dan Zhenya bisa hadir lusa_

Pesan balasan dari Baekhyun datang tak sampai dua menit kemudian, mencegah niat Yixing kembali meletakkan ponsel ke meja.

 _OK_

 _Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku ketemu suamimu waktu makan siang_

 _Dia kaget waktu kubilang aku sendirian karena kau sedang tidak fit_

 _Jangan bilang suamimu tidak tahu kau sedang tidak fit?_

Sepasang manik cemerlang Yixing terbelalak membaca pesan Baekhyun. _'Gawat!'_ pikirnya. Perasaan waswas langsung menyergap, kalau-kalau Joonmyeon mendadak pulang untuk memastikan kondisinya atau paling tidak menelepon. Sungguh, saat ini Yixing masih belum berminat berkomunikasi dengan Joonmyeon!

Yixing tak membalas pesan Baekhyun, memilih mengawasi ponselnya dengan harap-harap cemas. Bahkan panggilan dari Stine tak ditanggapinya, memaksa Sang Asisten Rumah Tangga kembali mendatangi ruang tamu dengan gusar.

" _Madam, saya akan bawakan makan siang Anda ke sini dan Anda harus makan._ _Kalau tidak,_ _saya bakal mogok bekerja selama seminggu,"_ Stine pura-pura mengancam untuk menegaskan bahwa dia tidak ingin dibantah oleh nyonyanya itu.

" _Ya, ya. Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, tolong bawakan saja, Stine,"_ Yixing yang sedang tidak berminat untuk protes buru-buru menanggapi Stine. Saat ini fokusnya hanya pada ponsel sehingga Stine terabaikan untuk sementara.

" _Baik. Saya bawakan ke sini dan Anda harus makan pada saat itu juga."_

Stine berlalu, sementara Yixing kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Jantungnya nyaris copot gara-gara satu pesan yang masuk, persis saat sosok Stine tak lagi kelihatan di ruang tamu. Namun, alih-alih Joonmyeon yang diprediksi bakal menghubunginya, yang mengiriminya pesan justru layanan SMS _banking_ dari salah satu bank tempatnya bergabung sebagai nasabah.

Sepasang manik indah Yixing lagi-lagi terbelalak, bahkan membola seiring tatapannya yang menekuni huruf demi huruf dalam pesan di layar ponsel.

"Sepuluh juta _won_? Ini… Joonmyeon _Oppa_ mengirimkan dana sebesar ini? Ke rekeningku? Oh Tuhan, apakah ini lelucon?"

Yixing menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Mendadak dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Demi Tuhan, ini terlalu mengejutkan!

 _Joonmyeon mengirimkan dana sebesar sepuluh juta won ke rekeningnya? Kim Joonmyeon? Tuan Diplomat Pelit Sedunia, apakah mungkin?_

-000-

Rasanya tidak cukup sekali bagi Yixing untuk memastikan bahwa dana sebesar sepuluh juta _won_ yang masuk ke rekeningnya berasal dari rekening atas nama Kim Joonmyeon. Entah sudah berapa kali Yixing bolak-balik membuka menu histori transaksi di akun _internet banking_ miliknya untuk memastikan dia tak salah lihat apalagi salah baca. Saldo di rekeningnya memang bertambah sebesar sepuluh juta _won_ dan berasal dari transfer dana rekening atas nama Kim Joonmyeon. Yixing sama sekali tidak salah lihat apalagi salah baca. Joonmyeon memang mentransfer dana sebesar sepuluh juta _won_ ke rekeningnya, tanpa pemberitahuan apapun kecuali notifikasi dari layanan SMS _banking._

Suaminya mentransfer dana yang tak sedikit diluar jadwal rutin memberikan uang saku dan uang belanja bulanan. Seandainya saja kemarin mereka tak bertengkar soal keuangan keluarga, mungkin Yixing bakal kebingungan, tak tahu apa tujuan Joonmyeon mentransfer dana ke rekeningnya. Berhubung pertengkaran kemarin masih hangat-hangatnya membekas di hati, tujuan Joonmyeon mentransfer dana segera diketahui Yixing dan dia tersinggung bukan main karenanya.

Joonmyeon melabelinya sebagai perempuan _matre_ , demikian yang diyakini Yixing. Ya, laki-laki itu pasti melabelinya demikian. Jika tidak, mustahil Joonmyeon yang pelit itu sudi mentransfer dana sebesar sepuluh juta _won_ secara cuma-cuma ke rekeningnya!

Yixing tersinggung, sangat tersinggung. Harga dirinya sebagai wanita seakan tercoreng. Dana yang ditransfer Joonmyeon ke rekeningnya seolah-olah menjelma segepok _won_ yang menampar wajahnya keras-keras.

Terdorong perasaan tersinggung yang berujung pada amarah, Yixing sama sekali tak sudi menunggu Joonmyeon selesai mencopot sepatu untuk menodongnya dengan pertanyaan begitu sosok Joonmyeon tertangkap mata memasuki apartemen mereka petang ini.

"Apa maksud _Oppa_ mengirimkan sepuluh juta _won_ ke rekeningku siang tadi?" Yixing menodong Joonmyeon dengan pertanyaan bernada ketus, mengejutkan sosok tampan suaminya yang hendak mencopot sepatu.

Kim Joonmyeon menoleh dengan terkejut, mendapati Yixing yang tampak jengkel dan kentara benar menahan tangis. Diplomat tampan itu mengerutkan kening. Diam adalah pilihan Joonmyeon. Agaknya dia tengah mencerna pertanyaan Yixing.

"Sepuluh juta _won_ itu, apa maksudnya?" Tak sabar menunggu Joonmyeon menjawab, Yixing kembali melayangkan pertanyaan. Sesaat dia menggigit bibir sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang buncit, sepertinya berusaha menenangkan diri dan tentu saja menenangkan Si Kecil yang mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam rahim.

Pertanyaan kali ini memandu Joonmyeon untuk mengubah raut wajahnya dari terkejut menuju _stoic._ Datar seratus persen raut wajahnya, menyisakan sorot mata yang tidak tajam namun serius, tertuju tepat pada sepasang manik cokelat Yixing yang mulai dibayangi kabut air mata. Diplomat tampan itu tak mengatakan apapun untuk merespon Yixing, malah memilih diam, agaknya sengaja memancing Yixing untuk bicara lebih banyak.

"Uang. _Oppa_ pikir itu yang kuinginkan?"

Bagai ikan melahap umpan, Yixing terpancing untuk kembali bicara. Kali ini suaranya bergetar, pertanda bahwa dia bakal terisak sebentar lagi.

"Memberiku sepuluh juta _won_ , apa _Oppa_ pikir itu menyelesaikan masalah? Bukankah sudah kubilang kemarin, aku tidak akan menikahi birokrat kalau yang kucari adalah uang? Aku bisa saja menikah dengan manajer atau pejabat karir lain di bank tempatku bekerja dulu kalau yang kucari adalah uang."

Semakin bicara semakin bergetar pula suara Yixing. Bahkan air matanya mulai mengalir, menambah dramatis sosok perempuan mungil lagi manis yang satu ini.

"Uang memang penting, tapi perasaanku, apa menurut _Oppa_ itu tidak lebih penting? Perasaanku, apa _Oppa_ pernah memikirkannya? _Oppa,_ sekarang aku tanya. Apa _Oppa_ sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku? Kalau _Oppa_ sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, _Oppa_ pasti memahami perasaanku dan mengerti kalau bukan uang yang kupermasalahkan. Kalau _Oppa_ sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, _Oppa_ pasti... _Hiks..._ "

Pertahanan Yixing jebol. Dia mulai terisak seiring air matanya yang mulai membanjir hingga jari-jemari lentiknya terpanggil untuk bergerak mengusap pipinya yang basah. Katakanlah Yixing kita ini cengeng, tapi apa boleh buat, mengingat dia ini tipe yang hanya bisa melampiaskan amarahnya lewat isak tangis.

"Aku... _Hiks_... Tanya sekali lagi. Apa _Oppa_ , _hiks_ , sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?"

Satu pertanyaan lagi dari Yixing untuk Joonmyeon. Pertanyaan yang tegas meski disampaikan ditengah isak tangis, menuntut, dan nampaknya sama sekali diluar dugaan Joonmyeon, pasalnya raut wajah diplomat tampan itu lagi-lagi berubah. Dengan cepat raut wajah _stoic_ Joonmyeon berubah, menunjukkan ekspresi yang lain lagi.

Kim Joonmyeon bagai kena tampar keras-keras. Diplomat tampan itu terhenyak, sekilas memetakan ngeri dalam sorot matanya.

"Kenapa _Oppa_ diam?" Yixing lagi-lagi bertanya. "Apa _Oppa_ tidak ingin menjawabnya? Atau _Oppa_ tidak bisa menjawabnya?"

Yixing ini pastinya sudah sangat terluka hingga tak sempat lagi merasa takut pada Joonmyeon. Terluka karena harga dirinya ibarat jatuh ke tempat yang paling rendah. Yang lebih menyakitkan tentu saja karena suaminya sendiri yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya!

" _Oppa_ menganggapku perempuan materialistis, 'kan? _Hiks_ …" Yixing mulai mencecar Joonmyeon. "Perempuan yang _Oppa_ pikir menginginkan uang dan uang. Benar, 'kan? _Oppa_ , bukankah sudah kukatakan kemarin? Aku tidak minta apa-apa selain yang pantas untuk Lykke. Aku hanya ingin _Oppa_ tidak perhitungan pada Lykke. Hanya itu. _Oppa_ tidak perlu membelikanku ini dan itu. Apa yang _Oppa_ berikan padaku sudah cukup. Tapi untuk Lykke, tolong. Tolong prioritaskan dia. Beri dia yang pantas, yang terbaik, bukan termahal. Itu sudah cukup. Hanya itu yang kuminta. Bukannya sepuluh juta _won_ yang _Oppa_ pikir bisa menyelesaikan masalah, bisa membeli harga diriku."

"Yixing- _ah_ …"

Joonmyeon tampak terpukul mendengar penuturan Yixing yang sangat emosional. Ibaratnya kata demi kata yang meluncur dari bibir ranum Yixing adalah tamparan demi tamparan untuknya.

"Yixing- _ah_ , maaf. Bukan maksudku seperti itu," Joonmyeon berkata.

"Lalu apa? Apa maksud sepuluh juta _won_ itu? _Oppa_ ingin merendahkanku, begitu? Karena aku tidak cukup berharga untuk _Oppa_ , karena… Sampai detik ini pun _Oppa_ bahkan tidak yakin apa _Oppa_ mencintaiku atau tidak. Benar, 'kan? _Oppa_ tidak yakin _Oppa_ mencintaiku atau tidak, makanya _Oppa_ tidak pernah berusaha untuk mau tahu apalagi memahami perasaanku. Aku bisa mengerti. Jenny Kim, sepertinya aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menggusur tempat bagi perempuan itu di hati _Oppa_. Aku benar, 'kan?"

Yixing benar-benar kacau sekarang. Semakin bicara semakin dia merasa marah dan terluka. Terlebih saat menyebutkan nama Jenny Kim, wanita yang dicintai Joonmyeon sebelum mereka dipertemukan. Jenny Kim, wanita yang membuat Joonmyeon patah hati berat hingga sempat 'mati rasa', mengubahnya menjadi Kim Joonmyeon yang kaku dan seolah kebingungan mendefinisikan 'cinta' itu sendiri. Hatinya seperti dicubit, apalagi membayangkan sosok Jenny Kim yang pernah dilihatnya dari profil LinkedIn Jenny saat dia iseng-iseng melakukan aksi _stalking_ terhadap wanita yang dicintai Joonmyeon di masa mudanya itu. Jenny Kim yang cantik, sosok wanita keturunan Korea-Skotlandia yang punya penampilan anggun bak Duchess of Cambridge. Jenny Kim yang di usia empat puluh telah menjadi profesor di St Andrews University, almamater Duke dan Duchess of Cambridge. Jenny Kim yang membuatnya merasa kalah jauh, tidak ada apa-apanya mulai dari segi fisik, pendidikan, apalagi profesi!

Sekarang Joonmyeon berubah pias. Mendengar istrinya menyebutkan nama wanita dari masa lalunya, Joonmyeon lagi-lagi terhenyak. Agaknya dia terlalu syok, sampai-sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk menanggapi Yixing. Diplomat tampan yang masih kelihatan segar dan kelimis seperti saat hendak berangkat bekerja itu hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya yang tebal alih-alih mencoba untuk bicara.

Melihat suaminya tidak bisa berkata-kata, hati Yixing rasanya hancur. Dia semakin yakin bahwa dia memang tidak atau belum dicintai oleh Joonmyeon. Momen-momen manis yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Joonmyeon, Yixing menduga itu semua mungkin hanya bentuk euforia Joonmyeon atas kehadiran Lykke, bukan karena Joonmyeon sungguh-sungguh berusaha untuk mencintainya.

 _Aduh, rasanya terlalu sakit bagi Yixing, Kawan._

"Benar begitu, Joonmyeon _Oppa_?" Suara Yixing mendadak lemah. "Aku tidak cukup berharga bagimu. Cukup kauhargai sepuluh juta _won_."

Perempuan manis yang terlihat menyedihkan itu sesaat meringis, merasakan Lykke menendang-nendang dinding rahimnya.

"Yixing- _ah_. Bukan maksudku seperti itu," suara Joonmyeon seperti nyaris tercekat. Tatapannya beralih pada perut Yixing yang masih diusap-usap oleh tangan istrinya itu.

"Maaf, Yixing- _ah_."

Tak diduga-duga, diplomat tampan itu secepat kilat mencopot sepatunya, kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Yixing begitu saja. Tampak Joonmyeon memijat-mijat kening sambil berlalu, seolah-olah mengalami vertigo. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Yixing yang gantian syok lantaran menyaksikannya berlalu begitu saja.

Yixing syok, tentu saja. Perempuan itu bahkan harus bertumpu pada dinding demi mendapatkan sandaran. Air matanya kembali menderas, mengiringi tendangan Lykke yang semakin keras.

' _Oh Tuhan!'_ Yixing berseru dalam hati. _'Joonmyeon Oppa… Kenapa dia begitu tega?'_

Yixing menangis. Lagi.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ydyakonenko**


	17. Passion vs Money-4

**The Diplomat's Wife**

 **Passion vs Money**

 **Part IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! for UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Rasanya terlalu sia-sia bagi Yixing menaruh harapan pada Joonmyeon agar kembali ke ruang tamu untuk memberinya penjelasan apalagi meminta maaf. Joonmyeon sama sekali tak kembali, tak peduli menit demi menit dihabiskan Yixing untuk menunggunya sambil menangis di ruang tamu. Lara hati tak tertahankan pun mengembalikan Yixing pada sisi rasionalnya, menyadarkannya bahwa Joonmyeon tidak mungkin memenuhi harapannya untuk kembali ke ruang tamu dengan penjelasan dan maaf sebagai persembahan. Keyakinannya tentang Joonmyeon yang tidak menganggapnya cukup berharga memandu kedua kakinya bergerak menjauhi ruang tamu menuju kamar Lykke. Dengan gontai Yixing memasuki kamar Lykke, sesekali meringis karena Si Kecil masih menendang-nendang. Isak tangisnya seolah enggan pergi, bahkan belum juga reda ketika dia membaringkan diri di atas ranjang, meringkuk seolah ingin melindungi perutnya yang seperti balon.

Yixing tidak tahu berapa lama dia meringkuk sambil menangis, yang pasti dia merasa sangat lelah. Lelah fisik dan terutama psikis. Joonmyeon bahkan tetap tidak menyusulnya kemari. Yixing benar-benar sudah pupus harapan terhadapnya, bahkan merasa lebih baik jika Joonmyeon tak usah muncul sekalian. Entah bisikan dari mana, mendadak bertumbuh hasrat Yixing untuk menghindari Joonmyeon. Menurut Yixing, menghindari Joonmyeon merupakan opsi yang sangat menarik. Ya, Yixing ingin menghindari Joonmyeon. Yixing merasa menghindari Joonmyeon jauh lebih baik ketimbang harus menanggung lara hati saat melihat sosok yang menikahinya musim panas tahun lalu itu.

Yixing ingin menghindari Joonmyeon dan Annette van Nistelrooy menjadi nama pertama yang muncul di benaknya ketika kata pergi terucap di dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang Yixing meraih ponselnya di atas nakas, menekan angka 3 yang menjadi _speed dial_ untuk kontak bernama _Annette Marcella Laurentien_.

" _Halo? Poppy?"_

Mendengar suara sahabatnya menjawab panggilannya dengan menyebutkan panggilan sayang, tangis Yixing yang sempat mereda tak diduga-duga kembali pecah.

" _Poppy! Kau menangis? Ada apa? Kenapa?"_ Annette langsung kedengaran kaget sekaligus khawatir begitu mendengar suara isak tangis Yixing.

"Anne, aku… _Hiks_ …" Yixing susah payah mencoba mengendalikan isak tangisnya. "Aku… Aku ingin pergi dari sini…"

" _Apa? Ingin pergi dari sana? Poppy, sebenarnya ada apa? Ada masalah apa?"_ Kekhawatiran semakin jelas terdengar dari intonasi suara milik Annette.

Yixing sejenak menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, berusaha keras melawan isak tangis yang menyulitkannya untuk bicara. Sungguh, Yixing kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kesal karena dia begitu cengeng, sedikit-sedikit menangis hingga mengganggu kelancaran dalam berkomunikasi seperti saat ini.

"Anne, _hiks_ …" Yixing menelan air matanya, "aku… Aku ingin menenangkan diri. Suamiku, _hiks_ , aku… Aku ingin menghindarinya untuk sementara."

Suara tarikan napas kaget milik Annette van Nistelrooy menyapa gendang telinganya, tetapi sahabatnya itu tak mengatakan apapun. Annette cukup pengertian untuk memberinya kesempatan bicara terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya Yixing harus banyak-banyak bersyukur karenanya.

Masih berjuang melawan isak tangisnya, pelan-pelan Yixing mulai menceritakan masalah yang tengah melandanya kepada Annette. Persetan dengan label aib rumah tangga. Yixing sudah terlalu sakit hati dan sedih. Bermodalkan rasa percaya kepada sahabatnya yang asli Belanda, Yixing menceritakan perihal Joonmyeon yang menuduhnya materialistis, Joonmyeon yang 'membeli' harga dirinya dengan nominal sepuluh juta _won_ via transfer bank.

"Aku tak tahan lagi," Yixing memberitahu Annette. "Aku… Aku ingin menghindarinya, Anne. Aku butuh ketenangan."

" _Poppy_ ," suara Annette yang menyebutkan panggilan sayangnya kembali menyapa gendang telinga. Dari suaranya, agaknya Sang Noni Belanda sudah sedikit lebih tenang.

" _Aku mengerti saat ini perasaanmu sangat kacau. Sakit hati, sedih, kecewa. Kalau bisa aku ingin menjemputmu sekarang dan membawamu ke flatku, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya. Menghindari suamimu bukan tindakan yang bijaksana, Poppy. Suamimu berhutang penjelasan dan maaf padamu. Kau harus mendapatkannya, bukan malah pergi menghindar, memberikan kesempatan pada suamimu untuk lari dari kewajiban melunasi hutangnya padamu. Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sampai suamimu memberimu penjelasan yang berterima dan memohon maaf."_

Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, Yixing mencelos. Annette justru menyuruhnya bertahan disaat dia merasa tak sanggup lagi berada di sisi Joonmyeon! Padahal dia berharap Annette sudi datang kemari sekarang juga dan membawanya kabur, tapi ternyata harapannya seratus persen sia-sia.

"Tapi aku tak tahan lagi, Anne, _hiks_ …" Yixing mencoba bernegosiasi. "Aku bahkan ingin pergi jauh, kalau perlu ke tempat yang tak terjangkau olehnya. Tempat di mana aku bisa menenangkan diri. Biarlah aku berdua saja dengan Lykke. Kalau perlu, _hiks_ , aku ingin melahirkan di tempat yang jauh. Tanpa dia…"

" _Kau boleh pergi jauh jika itu dalam rangka menghukumnya, Poppy,"_ Annette langsung menanggapi. _"Tapi itu pun boleh kaulakukan setelah kau mendapatkan penjelasan yang berterima darinya, setelah kau bisa menilai apakah dia layak dihukum atau tidak. Jangan pergi begitu saja. Hadapi dia terlebih dahulu, baru berpikir tentang pergi jauh. Soal pergi jauh itu mudah diatur. Kau boleh datang ke Rotterdam, ke rumahku. Kau pasti betah di sana karena rumahku dikelilingi kebun tulip yang cantik. Orang tuaku juga tidak akan keberatan, soalnya mereka biasa menerima tamu sejak paviliun rumah kami difungsikan menjadi guest house sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Kau mau tinggal di sana sampai melahirkan pun tak apa. Aku siap mengambil cuti kalau kau memang mau melahirkan Lykke di Rotterdam."_

Annette menarik napas sejenak, salah satu kebiasaannya yang sudah dihapal Yixing saat dia tengah bersemangat dalam berbicara.

" _Tapi sebelum itu kau harus mendapatkan kejelasan apakah suamimu memang layak dihukum atau tidak. Dengarkan dulu penjelasannya. Oke, kalau dari ceritamu harus kuakui suamimu sangat keterlaluan, tapi dia berhutang penjelasan padamu dan kita tidak boleh gegabah memberikan vonis bahwa dia layak dihukum atau tidak sebelum dia memberikan penjelasan yang berterima. Poppy, agama kita mengajarkan bahwa kasih itu sabar, bukan? Kau harus mengingatnya baik-baik. Kasih itu sabar. Berusahalah untuk bersabar, jangan menuruti amarah."_

Jika saja nasihat semacam ini didengarnya sebelum 'tragedi sepuluh juta _won_ ' dialaminya, hati Yixing mungkin bakal lebih tenang. Akan tetapi, berhubung saat ini perasaannya terlanjur kacau-balau, nasihat Annette hanya menambah kecewa saja. Sahabatnya tak mendukung keinginannya menghindari Joonmyeon, apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan? Mudah saja bagi Annette memintanya bersabar dan menuntut penjelasan Joonmyeon. Akan tetapi, jika Annette berada di posisinya saat ini, noni Belanda itu bakal memahami betapa bersabar dan menuntut penjelasan Joonmyeon nyaris mustahil rasanya. Bagaimana bisa bersabar dan menuntut penjelasan dari Joonmyeon sementara melihat Joonmyeon saja rasanya tak sanggup lagi?

Yixing tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada Annette. Percuma saja, demikian menurut Yixing. Dia memilih mengakhiri sambungan setelah Annette memberikan sedikit penghiburan lewat kalimat sarat motivasi dan anjuran untuk membaca Alkitab hingga memanjatkan doa Novena.

Berbagi cerita dengan Annette bisa dikatakan sia-sia karena Yixing sama sekali tidak merasa lebih baik. Bahkan anjuran untuk membaca Alkitab hingga memanjatkan doa Novena pun diabaikan begitu saja oleh Yixing. Yixing merasa dia butuh teman bicara yang bisa memberikan dukungan moriil dengan cara menyetujui keinginannya menghindari Joonmyeon sehingga opsi mencurahkan isi hati kepada Tuhan dirasakannya terlalu jauh untuk saat ini. Masalahnya, siapa teman bicara yang bisa memenuhi keinginannya itu? Mireille Chastain? Rasa-rasanya tidak. Mireille itu sebelas-dua belas dengan Annette. Yixing yakin _mademoiselle_ asal Bordeaux itu bakal memberikan respon yang tak jauh berbeda dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Sang Noni Belanda.

Kalut. Demikian yang dirasakan Yixing. Dia sadar betul, dirinya sebatang kara di Denmark ini. Tak ada sanak saudara, keluarga… _Tunggu_. _Sanak saudara, keluarga?_

 _Paman dan bibinya!_

Bayangan milik sepasang suami-istri berumur setengah abad yang teramat familiar mendadak memenuhi benak Yixing. Pasangan kawin campur Tiongkok-Korea yang sudah dianggapnya orang tua sendiri sejak dia kehilangan kedua orang tua akibat kecelakaan. Sosok-sosok yang penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang, mereka yang sudi mengulurkan tangan saat kondisinya terpuruk sebagai anak yatim piatu, membawanya ke Korea dan membesarkannya dalam keluarga yang hangat dan bahagia. Mereka, paman dan bibinya.

" _Ah, mimpi apa aku ini? Uri Yixingie, siapa sangka hari ini dia sudah resmi menjadi istri Si Tampan Kim Joonmyeon dari Kementerian Urusan Luar Negeri, eh? Yixing-ah, Sungmo* turut berbahagia untukmu, tapi di sisi lain Sungmo juga merasa sedih, karena mulai hari ini Sungmo bakal kesepian. Tak ada lagi yang bakal merecokiku di dapur atau minta ditemani ngobrol saat dia tak bisa tidur."_

Suara bibinya—Kim Heechul—sekonyong-konyong terngiang di telinga, memandu kerinduannya pada Sang Bibi yang berdarah Korea tiba-tiba menyeruak, membuncah hingga tak bisa ditahan-tahan lagi. Seandainya bisa, ingin rasanya Yixing bertemu bibinya sekarang juga!

" _Sungmo_ … _Hiks_ … _Sungmo_ …"

Yixing memanggil-manggil bibinya disela isak tangisnya yang mulai lirih. Suaranya terdengar memilukan. Yixing malam ini benar-benar menjelma yang dia malang, teramat mengibakan.

" _Sungmo_ , _hiks_ … Yixingie ingin pulang, _hiks_ …"

Yixing meratap sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak untuk menekan _speed dial_ nomor dua, tetapi urung lantaran netranya tertumbuk pada fitur jam di layar ponsel. 08.32. Oh Tuhan, dia baru ingat sekarang. Seoul lebih cepat tujuh jam dari Copenhagen, dengan kata lain saat ini Seoul baru masuk dini hari. Mana mungkin dia menelepon bibinya sekarang, sambil menangis memilukan pula?

 _Tidak. Tidak._

Yixing bagaimanapun adalah anak perempuan yang berbakti dan penuh rasa segan. Membuat orang lain khawatir, terlebih keluarganya sendiri bukanlah _style_ seorang Zhang Yixing. Menelepon bibinya sambil menangis di jam yang tak wajar sudah pasti bakal dihindarinya.

Yixing tak ingin membuat bibinya khawatir. Mau tak mau dia harus menunggu sampai Seoul menyambut pagi hari, juga menunggu suaranya bebas dari isak tangis. Tidak mudah, tentu saja, apalagi suasana hatinya tengah kacau seperti ini. Yixing harus berjuang menenangkan diri dan melawan siksaan berupa waktu yang seolah berjalan sangat lambat.

Jam di layar ponselnya menunjukkan angka 11.01 waktu Copenhagen ketika Yixing memberanikan diri menekan _speed dial_ nomor 2: _Aunty._ Dia berkali-kali mendeham sembari menunggu bibinya menjawab panggilannya, memastikan bahwa suaranya tidak sengau apalagi serak.

 _"Yixingie? Tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini meneleponku? Bukankah di sana sudah malam? Ada apa?"_

Yixing memang selalu merindukan bibinya sejak dia pindah ke Copenhagen, tak ayal begitu mendengar suara Heechul di telepon, kerinduannya justru semakin menjadi-jadi alih-alih terobati. Ditambah dengan suasana hatinya yang tengah kacau seperti ini, rasa-rasanya Yixing ingin diteleportasi ke rumah paman dan bibinya sekarang juga agar dia bisa menghambur ke dalam pelukan bibinya yang hangat, mencari perlindungan dan kenyamanan dari sosok yang sudah dianggapnya ibu kandung sendiri itu.

"Aku sedang tidak bisa tidur. Maklum, berbaring dengan beban perut sebesar ini tidak nyaman rasanya. Rasanya serba salah. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku merasa rindu pada _Sungmo_. Biasanya 'kan _Sungmo_ menemaniku ngobrol kalau aku tak bisa tidur."

Yixing menjawab Heechul, berusaha terdengar riang seperti biasanya. Kendati suasana hatinya tengah kacau, Yixing tak ingin ketahuan oleh bibinya. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari kemungkinan membuat bibinya khawatir apalagi sampai berujung pada sesi interogasi. Berhubung Heechul sangat menyukai Joonmyeon, rasanya terlalu riskan jika Yixing menceritakan masalah yang tengah melandanya dan Joonmyeon pada Heechul. Salah-salah bibinya itu malah tidak percaya. Joonmyeon di mata bibinya adalah sosok lelaki sempurna, tanpa cela. Yixing jelas tahu persis akan hal itu. Dia belum lupa betapa Heechul menjadi orang yang paling semangat mendukung perjodohannya dengan Joonmyeon tahun lalu, bahkan tak bosan-bosan mengatakan bahwa Joonmyeon-lah laki-laki yang paling tepat untuk dijadikan suami.

 _"Kalau hamil tua memang rasanya serba salah. Tidur jadi tak nyaman, tak nyenyak, tapi kau harus sabar. Ingat, kau dan Lykke butuh istirahat yang berkualitas, Sayang,"_ nasihat Heechul.

 _"Ngomong-ngomong soal rindu, aku juga rindu padamu. Belakangan ini aku sering kepikiran kau, Sayang. Di sana semua baik-baik saja, 'kan? Entah kenapa, meski kau selalu bilang semuanya baik-baik saja di setiap pesanmu, aku tetap saja kepikiran."_

Yixing meringis mendengar pengakuan bibinya, merasakan hatinya sesaat berdenyut nyeri. Rupa-rupanya ikatan batin antara dirinya dan Heechul sangat kuat, sampai-sampai bibinya itu bisa merasakan kalau kemenakannya ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

 _'Tentu aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Sungmo,'_ Yixing membatin, miris. _'Bagaimana mungkin aku baik-baik saja, sementara aku di sini tinggal bersama suami yang bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia mencintaiku dan anak kami atau tidak.'_

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, _Sungmo_ ," Yixing mencoba menenangkan bibinya. Berkebalikan dengan suara hatinya, dusta menjadi pilihan Yixing sebagai upaya menghindarkan bibinya dari kekhawatiran.

"Hanya saja belakangan ini aku sedang bimbang." Nada bicara Yixing berubah hati-hati.

 _"Bimbang?"_ Heechul langsung kedengaran khawatir. _"Bimbang kenapa, Sayang?"_

" _Sungmo_ , aku..." Yixing sejenak menggigit bibir, juga memejamkan matanya sesaat. Susah payah Yixing menguatkan hati untuk lanjut berbicara, juga meyakinkan diri untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan saat ini pada bibinya.

"Aku... Aku sepertinya ingin melahirkan di Seoul saja."

Hatinya terasa sedikit lega dan waswas pada saat bersamaan. Lega karena dia berhasil menyampaikan keinginannya dan waswas menantikan respon bibinya.

"Melahirkan di sana, lalu tinggal di sana sampai Lykke berumur beberapa bulan, baru nanti kami kembali ke Copenhagen," Yixing cepat-cepat menambahkan, nyaris gugup.

 _"Apa? Melahirkan dan tinggal di sini sampai Lykke berumur beberapa bulan? Tapi kenapa, Yixing-ah?"_ Sekarang bibinya kedengaran kaget.

 _'Karena aku tak sanggup bersama Joonmyeon Oppa pada saat-saat yang paling krusial dalam hidupku, Sungmo,'_ Yixing lagi-lagi membatin, kali ini diiringi denyut nyeri yang lebih kuat dirasakannya dalam hati.

 _'Aku takut... Takut tidak akan ada cinta yang cukup untukku dan Lykke, bahkan setelah Lykke lahir nanti.'_

Hati Yixing mulai gerimis, tetapi dia berusaha keras untuk tegar.

"Kupikir... Lebih baik aku di Seoul saja untuk sementara. Aku... Aku tidak percaya diri untuk mengurus bayiku sendiri, _Sungmo_ ," Yixing lagi-lagi berdusta.

"Aku... Aku hanya berdua saja dengan Joonmyeon _Oppa_ di sini," hatinya semakin nyeri kala nama Joonmyeon terlontar dari bibirnya, "kupikir lebih baik aku di Korea saja untuk sementara. Berdekatan dengan _Sungmo_ dan _Shushu*._ "

 _"Yixing-ah, mana bisa begitu?"_ Heechul tak dinyana langsung protes.

 _"Long distance marriage bukan pilihan yang bijaksana, kecuali kalau ada alasan yang mendesak dan tidak ada jalan lain. Sementara kau? Sungmo merasa alasanmu tidak mendesak. Apalagi ini menyangkut Lykke. Kalau kau pulang ke Korea dan tinggal sementara di sini, sama saja kau memisahkan Lykke untuk sementara dari ayahnya. Itu jelas keputusan yang tidak bijaksana. Bonding antara ayah dan anak sangat penting, Yixing_. _Kau tidak boleh egois pulang ke Korea dan tinggal di sini beberapa bulan hanya karena khawatir tak bisa mengurus bayimu dengan baik. Sungmo yakin kau bisa mengurus Lykke dengan baik, menjadi ibu yang hebat untuknya. Sungmo juga yakin Joonmyeon bisa berperan sebagai ayah yang baik, ayah yang hebat untuk Lykke. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada Joonmyeon yang menjagamu, Sayang_. _Sungmo percaya padanya,"_ oceh Heechul memberi pengertian.

 _"Kau jangan khawatir. Soal mengurus Lykke, Sungmo akan membantumu. Kebetulan Sungmo sudah berencana untuk tinggal selama dua-tiga minggu di Copenhagen setelah kau melahirkan nanti, supaya bisa membantumu mengurus Lykke sampai kau sedikit-sedikit terbiasa mengurus bayimu sendiri."_

Suara Heechul bolehlah berubah menenangkan, tetapi Yixing justru mencelos mendengarnya. Oh Tuhan, saat ini yang dia butuhkan adalah restu bibinya untuk pulang ke Korea demi menghindari Joonmyeon sementara waktu, tetapi bibinya justru memiliki rencana yang otomatis bakal menahannya di Copenhagen sini, di rumah ini bersama Joonmyeon!

 _Menghindari Joonmyeon, kenapa jadi begitu sulit?_

Yixing menggigit bibir dengan kalut. Restu bibinya gagal dia dapatkan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apakah menuruti tawaran Annette yang disampaikan via telepon lebih dari tiga jam yang lalu? Tawaran untuk melahirkan di Belanda saja, di Rotterdam, tempat keluarga van Nistelrooy tinggal dari generasi ke generasi. Melahirkan lalu tinggal di rumah keluarga van Nistelrooy yang menurut Annette dikelilingi kebun tulip, ditemani orang tua Annette yang terbiasa menerima tamu lantaran paviliun rumah mereka difungsikan menjadi _guest house_ sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

Kedengarannya saran Annette cukup menyenangkan, apalagi Annette berjanji akan mengambil cuti demi menungguinya melahirkan jika dia bersedia menerima tawarannya. Akan tetapi, bagaimana dengan Joonmyeon? Paman dan bibinya? Lalu orang tua Joonmyeon?

Yixing kalut. Sangat kalut. Keinginannya untuk melahirkan di tempat yang jauh dengan ditemani orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya, kenapa begitu sulit?

Orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Itu berarti paman, bibi, dan juga kakak sepupu, sepupu ipar serta keponakannya tersayang di Korea sana. Lantas bagaimana dengan Joonmyeon?

 _Ah, Joonmyeon_...

 _Kim Joonmyeon. Laki-laki itu, kiranya adakah rasa cinta yang sungguh-sungguh dimiliki laki-laki itu untuknya dan Lykke?_

Yixing lagi-lagi menggigit bibir, merasakan matanya kembali memanas untuk malam ini.

" _Yixing-ah? Xingie, kau masih di situ?"_

Suara bibinya mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Dengan berat hati, Yixing terpaksa menyahut, " _Ne, Sungmo."_

Oh Tuhan, tolong Yixing sekarang juga!

-000-

Stine membangunkannya saat matahari sudah tinggi. Eksistensi asisten rumah tangganya itu di kamar Lykke ini kontan mengejutkannya, tetapi keterkejutan yang dia rasakan tak seberapa dibandingkan keterkejutan Stine. Stine tampak kaget bukan main melihat tampangnya pagi ini, sampai-sampai sepasang mata _hazel-_ nya terbelalak lebar-lebar.

" _Madam, oh astaga. Mata Anda…"_

Tanpa perlu melihat cermin, Yixing sudah tahu matanya bengkak parah. Rasanya sungguh memalukan, tapi apa boleh buat. Beruntung Stine tidak bertanya-tanya tentang penyebab mata bengkaknya. Alih-alih bertanya perihal mata Yixing yang bengkak, Stine justru mengatakan sesuatu yang lain.

" _Mr Kim bilang semalam Anda melewatkan makan malam, Madam, makanya tadi beliau mewanti-wanti saya, meminta saya memastikan Anda menghabiskan sarapan pagi ini,"_ kata Stine.

Mendengar penuturan Stine, Yixing hanya bisa membatin. Miris.

' _Untuk apa peduli aku makan malam atau tidak, sementara dia sama sekali tak memedulikan perasaanku?'_

" _Semalam aku ketiduran. Entah kenapa rasanya mengantuk sekali_ , _sampai-sampai aku lupa belum makan malam,_ " Yixing menanggapi Stine dalam bahasa Denmark, sengaja berbohong meski dia tahu kebohongannya sangat-sangat konyol. Matanya yang bengkak adalah bukti otentik dari kebohongannya, tapi Yixing mencoba untuk tidak ambil peduli.

" _Ya sudah, kalau begitu sebaiknya Anda lekas mandi, lalu sarapan, Madam. Kebetulan Mr Kim sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Anda sebelum beliau berangkat tadi,"_ Stine nyaris kedengaran memerintah, seolah-olah khawatir Yixing bakal membantahnya.

Demi Tuhan, Yixing sama sekali tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa begitu mendengar Stine memberitahunya soal Joonmyeon yang menyiapkan sarapan. Suaminya itu tak diduga-duga kembali mengambil inisiatif menyiapkan sarapan seperti kemarin alih-alih membangunkannya untuk minta dibuatkan sarapan. Seandainya saja tidak ada rasa sakit dalam hati Yixing yang dipicu oleh sikap Joonmyeon, mungkin saat ini Yixing bakal merasa bahagia. Sayang, rasa sakit itu masih bertahan di hatinya dan Yixing memilih untuk tidak menanggapi Stine. Yixing memilih cepat-cepat turun dari ranjang, bersiap untuk mandi sekaligus untuk menghindari kemungkinan Stine menyebut-nyebut Joonmyeon lagi.

Sarapan pagi yang dibuat Joonmyeon dan disiapkan oleh Stine di meja makan berupa _kimchijjigae_. Kendati Yixing pernah diberitahu Joonmyeon bahwa semasa bujangan dulu laki-laki itu terbiasa memasak sendiri, tetap saja Yixing merasa _kimchijjigae_ buatan Joonmyeon tak ubahnya kejutan. Meski dalam hati Yixing mengapresiasi citarasa _kimchijjigae_ buatan Joonmyeon, rasa sakit di hatinya terhadap Joonmyeon tak serta-merta pergi. Bahkan seandainya _kimchijjigae_ ini merupakan salah satu upaya Joonmyeon untuk meminta maaf padanya, bagi Yixing tentu saja tak akan cukup.

Yixing melahap sarapannya dengan lamban, _ogah-ogahan_ , ditunjang raut wajah muram dan tatapan mata yang mendung. Dia yang demikian membuat Stine segan untuk mendekat, padahal tak jarang Stine memilih menemaninya sarapan sambil mengobrol dalam rangka mengasah kemampuannya berbicara dalam bahasa Denmark. Yixing pagi ini ibarat mendung di musim panas, menghadirkan suasana yang pastinya sangat tidak nyaman bagi Stine.

Stine memilih absen dari aktivitas berbincang dengannya, maka satu-satunya teman Yixing pagi ini hanyalah ponsel dengan pesan-pesan yang meramaikan grup Whatsapp _The Diplomat's Wife_ tempatnya bergabung. Sayang, Yixing sama sekali tak terhibur dengan pesan-pesan yang masuk lantaran teman-temannya sesama pengurus majalah berbasis daring itu asyik membicarakan rencana mengunjungi Kedutaan Besar Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark dalam rangka menemui diplomat mudanya yang menangani urusan kehumasan, Ha Yeonsoo. Demi Tuhan, rencana mengunjungi kantor suaminya sama sekali bukan jenis kegiatan yang menyenangkan bagi Yixing ditengah suasana hati yang seperti ini. Bahkan seandainya bisa, Yixing ingin sekali absen besok.

Ponselnya yang kembali memperdengarkan bunyi notifikasi untuk kesekian kalinya mengalihkan atensi Yixing dari mangkuk berisi _kimchijjigae_. Alih-alih pesan di grup _The Diplomat's Wife_ , kali ini pesan yang masuk justru berasal dari grup yang lain: _Charlie's Angels_.

 _ **Charlie's Angels**_

 _Annette, Mireille, You_

 _ **Mireille Helene Marie**_

 _Hahaha benar_

 _Saatnya mencari pacar baru_

 _Baby Dolphin Zhong Chenle-ku bukan tipe pejuang LDR_

TODAY

 _ **Annette Marcella Laurentien**_

 _ **Wilhelmina Zhang Mireille Helene Marie**_ _sore ini ada waktu tidak? Sekitar jam tiga_

 _Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua_

 _Kalau kalian setuju, temui aku di_ _Café Bomhuset jam tiga nanti_

 _ **Mireille Helene Marie**_

 _Wah wah sepertinya serius sekali_ **Annette Marcella Laurentien**

 _Aku bisa saja, sih_

 **Wilhelmina Zhang** _bagaimana?_

Yixing agak kaget membaca pesan dari kedua sahabatnya. Annette mengajaknya dan Mireille untuk bertemu. Ajakan Annette ini ibarat peribahasa bagai pucuk dicita ulam pun tiba. Kebetulan sekali Annette mengajak bertemu, setidaknya hari ini dia bisa mengusir bosan dan mendapat sedikit hiburan. Terus terang, seharian di rumah bukan jenis aktivitas yang mengasyikkan bagi Yixing. Keluar dan bertemu teman-temannya tentu jauh lebih mengasyikkan.

Antusias, Yixing bergegas mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk kedua sahabatnya yang asli Rotterdam dan Bordeaux.

 _ **Aku bisa, kok**_

 _ **Tolong bagikan lokasinya**_ **Annette Marcella Laurentien**

Terpujilah Annette Marcella Laurentien van Nistelrooy. Yixing mendadak merasakan suasana hatinya sedikit lebih baik, seiring harapan agar sore nanti Annette tak menyinggung acara _curhat_ -nya semalam tentang Joonmyeon. Semoga.

-000-

Café Bomhuset yang dipilih Annette menjadi lokasi pertemuan sore ini menempati bangunan yang apik di Strandvejen 235, tak jauh dari Charlottenlund Castle. Yixing baru pertama kali mengunjungi kafe ini dan langsung terkagum-kagum lantaran Café Bomhuset memiliki latar panorama cantik berupa pantai Selat Øresund yang kebiru-biruan dan hutan buatan yang hijau memanjakan mata. Sekali lihat, Yixing merasa jatuh hati pada kafe yang satu ini hingga pujian untuk Annette van Nistelrooy selaku yang memilih kafe ini langsung memenuhi hati Yixing.

Annette sempat mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia memesan tempat di luar bangunan kafe, tepatnya _spot_ yang menghadap langsung ke arah hutan. Berbekal informasi dari salah satu _waitress_ yang kebetulan ditemuinya, Yixing bergegas menuju _spot_ yang dimaksud. Penampilannya yang manis berkat _overall dress_ selutut khusus ibu hamil berwarna abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan kaus putih sejenak menyita perhatian pengunjung kafe. Maklum, Yixing kelihatan begitu belia, persis anak sekolah. Agak janggal rasanya melihat wajah sebelia itu tampil dengan perut buncit yang seperti balon. Berhubung Yixing sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan-tatapan semacam itu, dia cuek saja melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang dimaksud Annette.

Tidak sulit bagi Yixing untuk menemukan tempat yang dia tuju, akan tetapi alangkah terkejutnya perempuan manis yang tengah hamil tua ini begitu netranya menangkap sosok-sosok yang familiar menempati dua meja paling ujung, tampak heboh lantaran meja yang mereka tempati dihiasi _Dannebrog*_ , balon, pita, dan bunga, lengkap dengan _kransekage*_ yang identik dengan perayaan. Apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali diluar dugaan. Salah besar jika dia mengira hanya dirinya dan Mireille yang diajak bertemu oleh Annette. Ternyata dirinya dan Mireille hanya dua dari sekian yang diajak oleh Sang Noni Belanda. Yixing benar-benar terkejut melihat teman-temannya yang lain sesama alumni Copenhagen Language Center tampak memenuhi meja yang dipesan Annette. Bagai dikomando, mereka semua berdiri begitu Annette berdiri seraya melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya.

"Pinky? Lisa? Mitya? Takuya?" Yixing mengabsen satu per satu temannya selain Annette dan Mireille. Sejenak dia tak percaya kalau mereka semua berdiri di hadapannya, sampai akhirnya pelukan dari gadis cantik yang dikenalinya sebagai Pinky menyadarkannya bahwa sosok mereka adalah nyata.

" _Yixing! Lama tidak bertemu. Ya ampun, tahu-tahu perutmu sudah sebesar ini!"_ Pinky yang punya nama asli Zhou Jieqiong itu memeluk Yixing dengan heboh sambil mengoceh dalam bahasa Mandarin.

" _Bibiku bertanya-tanya terus tentangmu. Dia menunggu-nunggu kapan kau mampir ke tokonya, juga rajin mengingatkanku untuk mengabarinya kalau kau melahirkan."_

Yixing masih terkaget-kaget hingga tak cepat-cepat menanggapi Pinky. Ditambah lagi teman-temannya yang lain gantian memeluknya dengan tak kalah heboh, lebih-lebih gadis yang bernama Lisa.

"Wilma _Jiejie_ , aku kangen sekali! _Jiejie_ apa kabar? Lykke bagaimana? Aduh, aku kangen memegang perut _Jiejie_ dan merasakan Lykke menendang-nendang!" Berbeda dengan Jieqiong yang menggunakan bahasa Mandarin saat bicara dengan Yixing, Lisa yang asli Thailand itu memilih menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Seperti biasa, Lisa memanggilnya Wilma, kependekan dari nama baptisnya, Wilhelmina.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Yixing untuk mengambil alih dirinya dari buai keterkejutan. Matanya yang indah dan tak lagi bengkak seperti tadi pagi langsung memindai satu per satu teman-temannya dengan takjub.

"Kalian… Bagaimana bisa?" Yixing bertanya tanpa sanggup menutupi kebingungan yang mulai menyeruak dalam hati.

"Kejutan." Annette van Nistelrooy menjadi yang pertama menjawab. Noni Belanda pemilik tinggi 185 senti itu bergegas menggandeng Yixing, membimbingnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi, tepatnya kursi yang menghadap ke arah piring berisi _kransekage_ yang dihiasi miniatur _Dannebrog._

"Kami semua sengaja berkumpul di sini untuk reuni, sekaligus merayakan _baby shower_ untukmu. Bagaimana, senang tidak?"

Yixing nyaris melongo mendengar penjelasan Annette yang diiringi senyum lebar nan ceria dari teman-temannya yang lain. _Baby shower_? Yang benar?

"Anne, ini…"

Kehilangan perbendaharaan kata. Agaknya itu yang dialami Yixing sekarang. Dia benar-benar kaget, bahkan tak percaya. Demi apa, ternyata Annette 'menipunya'. Hal penting yang dijadikannya alasan bertemu dengannya dan Mireille ternyata hanya kamuflase belaka. Tak disangka, noni Belanda itu diam-diam menyiapkan kejutan berupa _baby shower_ untuknya dengan melibatkan teman-teman sesama alumni Copenhagen Language Center. Entah apakah Annette sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari atau malah mendadak lantaran ingin menghiburnya, yang pasti Yixing benar-benar sulit percaya bahwa dirinya mendapatkan kejutan manis semacam ini.

"Ya Tuhan, aku… Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa."

Sepasang matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca. Yixing terharu bukan main mendapatkan kejutan semanis ini dari teman-temannya. Sungguh,ini semua rasanya seperti mimpi!

" _Poupée,_ jangan menangis." Mireille tergelak menyaksikan Yixing berkaca-kaca. "Sore ini kita bersenang-senang merayakan _baby shower_. Kau tidak boleh meneteskan air mata!"

"Kau hanya perlu mengucapkan terima kasih," Dmitry Khodorkovsky atau yang akrab disapa Mitya tiba-tiba menyeletuk. Sama seperti Mireille, cowok yang diketahui Yixing berasal dari Siberia itu tampak geli melihat Yixing yang berkaca-kaca saking terharu berat.

"Aku sampai izin pulang lebih awal demi ikut serta dalam acara ini, lho," katanya dengan nada canda.

"Ya, dan kami harus memutar otak untuk mencari hadiah yang cocok," Terada Takuya yang asal Jepang menimpali dengan mimik lucu. "Soalnya kami tak berani memberikan hadiah yang biasa-biasa saja untuk anak diplomat Korea."

Yixing terlalu terharu sekaligus gembira hingga mengabaikan frasa 'diplomat Korea' yang disebutkan Takuya barusan. Alih-alih kembali murung karena Takuya menyebutkan frasa itu, Yixing justru tersenyum manis kendati sarat oleh keharuan mendalam.

"Rasanya terima kasih saja tak cukup," Yixing berkata dengan suara yang agak serak. "Melihat kalian berkumpul di sini untuk memberiku kejutan, ya ampun, rasanya sulit untuk tidak menangis saking terharu sekaligus senang."

Yixing akhirnya benar-benar menangis, sontak mengundang gelak tawa teman-temannya lantaran caranya menangis benar-benar menggemaskan dipandang mata.

" _Aiyo_ , _Yixing. Kau ini kenapa malah menggemaskan sekali saat menangis, hmm?"_ Pinky menggodanya.

"Annette, sebaiknya kita mulai saja sesi membuka hadiah, siapa tahu Yixing berhenti menangis," dia beralih berbicara pada Annette.

"Setuju. Tapi kita adakan _game_ untuk menentukan siapa yang pertama memberikan hadiah," celetuk Mitya.

"Setuju!" Lisa yang punya raut wajah super ceria itu ikut sumbang suara. "Bagaimana dengan _game_ tebak lagu?" usulnya.

"Tak masalah, selama lagunya lagu Amerika," Takuya menjawab. "Jangan lagu Denmark atau Korea. Aku buta."

"Boleh juga," Mireille menyatakan persetujuannya. "Tapi bagaimana sistem permainannya?"

"Begini," Lisa yang semula duduk tiba-tiba berdiri, "kita pakai cara kuno untuk menentukan orang pertama yang bakal memberikan soal. Kita putar botol _wine_ ini untuk menunjuk orang pertama," jelasnya seraya meraih botol _wine_ di sebelah _kransekage_.

"Orang pertama yang terpilih berhak memberikan soal sekaligus menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan hadiah. Yang bisa menjawab dengan benar berhak menjadi yang berikutnya memberikan soal dan hadiah. Bagaimana?"

"Menarik," Pinky tampak antusias. "Kalau lagu Amerika sih aku jagonya," katanya menyombong.

"Aku setuju." Giliran Annette van Nistelrooy sumbang suara. "Siapa takut?"

Annette van Nistelrooy memang terlihat riang seperti yang lain, tetapi dia satu-satunya yang terlihat sedikit waspada mengawasi ekspresi Yixing. Maklum, baru semalam Yixing _curhat_ padanya seputar masalah rumah tangga. Tak ayal kelegaan segera mendominasi tatapan milik sepasang manik biru pucat Sang Noni Belanda lantaran dia melihat Yixing lagi-lagi tersenyum disela isak tangis. Senyum yang terlihat tulus, lepas. Diam-diam, noni Belanda itu mendesah pelan. Lega.

-000-

Masing-masing temannya membawakan hadiah untuk Lykke. Kendati senang, Yixing tetap saja repot mengingat dia hanya membawa _sling bag_ kecil, sama sekali tak memungkinkan untuk mengangkut satupun hadiah. Beruntung Annette dan Mireille sangat pengertian dengan mengantarnya pulang naik taksi, bahkan membantunya mengangkut hadiah-hadiah itu sampai ke apartemen. Sejatinya Yixing ingin mengajak kedua sahabatnya itu mengobrol, tetapi Annette dan Mireille memilih langsung pulang dengan alasan mereka ingin dia beristirahat.

Sepeninggal Annette dan Mireille, Yixing memilih untuk duduk-duduk di sofa ruang tamu, berteman kotak-kotak hadiah pemberian teman-temannya, juga keheningan lantaran apartemennya ini sepi. Stine sudah pulang saat dia bersiap pergi ke Café Bomhuset tadi. Perlahan, sepasang matanya yang indah melayangkan tatapan ke arah kotak-kotak hadiah. Tatapannya sarat beragam ekspresi, tetapi anehnya kekecewaan turut terbaca dari tatapannya terhadap hadiah-hadiah di sofa dan meja.

Yixing bukannya tak mensyukuri pemberian Annette, Mireille, dan mantan-mantan teman sekelasnya yang lain di Copenhagen Language Center. Demi Tuhan, hadiah-hadiah mereka sangat bagus, apalagi hadiah dari Annette. Curahan hatinya seputar Joonmyeon yang pelit saat berbelanja kebutuhan Lykke pastinya sangat berbekas di hati Annette, dara asal Rotterdam itu. Jika tidak, mustahil Sang Noni Belanda memilihkan selusin baju bayi yang cantik-cantik sebagai hadiah untuk Lykke. Tak tanggung-tanggung, merek yang dipilih Annette juga tak main-main. Mulai dari HM sampai Mini A Ture, semuanya ada!

Hadiah pemberian teman-temannya sangat bagus. Yixing mensyukurinya, tentu, tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa di dasar hatinya tetap terselip perasaan kecewa. Kecewa ya, pasalnya hadiah-hadiah sebagus ini justru berasal dari pemberian para sahabat dan bukan Joonmyeon yang jelas-jelas merupakan ayah dari Lykke.

 _Ah, Joonmyeon._

Hati Yixing lagi-lagi gerimis mengingat laki-laki itu. Suaminya yang pelit, rumit, dan tak bisa ditebak. Sosok laki-laki dengan karakter yang rawan menyakiti hati, tapi apa daya Yixing terlanjur mencintainya hingga semarah apapun dia pada Joonmyeon, selalu ada pengharapan dalam hatinya agar Joonmyeon berubah menjadi dia yang peka, penuh pengertian, dan tentu saja dia yang tak segan menunjukkan perasaan cintanya.

Permintaan maaf laki-laki itu kemarin malam dirasakan Yixing belum cukup, terlebih Joonmyeon tak mengatakan apapun selain kata maaf dan _"bukan maksudku seperti itu"_. Tak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut apalagi pelukan atau ciuman yang menghangatkan hati. Laki-laki itu justru memilih untuk diam hingga matahari terbit. Kiranya istri mana di dunia ini yang kuat menghadapi sikap yang semacam itu dari suaminya?

Air matanya menetes lagi mengingat sosok Joonmyeon kemarin malam. Joonmyeon yang hanya mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa menjawab apakah dia mencintainya atau tidak. Padahal seandainya Joonmyeon mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya, Yixing mungkin tak akan sesedih ini.

Lykke yang bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam rahim mengalihkan atensi Yixing dari memori tentang Joonmyeon kemarin malam. Tatapannya yang sendu beralih ke perutnya yang seperti balon dan tampak bergerak-gerak kecil.

"Sayang," Yixing menyapa bayinya dengan sendu, tak lupa tangannya bergerak memberikan usapan lembut untuk Si Kecil.

"Maaf, Mama menangis lagi. Lykke jangan benci Mama karena Mama cengeng, ya?" bisik Yixing nyaris pilu. "Mamamu ini cengeng, sedikit-sedikit menangis, membuatmu sedih. Maafkan Mama ya, Sayang?"

Tendangan kecil menyambut telapak tangan Yixing, mengundang senyum yang mengisyaratkan pilu. Lykke di dalam rahimnya seolah-olah protes dan Yixing merasa semakin bersalah pada bayinya ini.

"Lykke, Lykke senang dengan hadiah-hadiah dari _Tante_ Annette, _Tante_ Mireille, _Tante_ Lisa, _Tante_ Pinky, juga dari _Onkel_ Takuya dan _Onkel_ Mitya, 'kan?" Yixing menyebutkan satu per satu nama teman-temannya yang tadi siang berpartisipasi dalam acara _baby shower_ 'kejutan' untuknya di Café Bomhuset. Berusaha mengenyahkan kesedihannya, Yixing berinisiatif mengajak Lykke mengobrol tentang hadiah-hadiah _baby shower_ yang cantik-cantik dari para _tante_ serta _onkel_ sesama mantan pemelajar bahasa Denmark di Copenhagen Language Center.

" _Tante_ Anne memberimu banyak baju, Sayang," kata Yixing seraya meraih kotak kado berisi baju-baju cantik pemberian Sang Noni Belanda, Annette van Nistelrooy.

"Cantik-cantik sekali. Dia benar-benar pintar memilih," Yixing memuji sahabatnya dengan ketulusan yang tak sanggup ditutup-tutupi.

"Dan _Tante_ Mireille membelikanmu boneka beruang yang lucu sekali." Satu tangan lentik Yixing yang bebas meraih boneka beruang cokelat muda berukuran besar pemberian Mireille.

"Dia bahkan membelikanmu satu set _LEGO_." Tatapan Yixing yang masih sendu sejenak tertuju pada kotak _LEGO_ di atas meja.

"Tadi di kafe kau dengar sendiri, 'kan? _Tante_ Mir bilang tidak afdol kalau tidak beli _LEGO_ di Denmark," Yixing menirukan penjelasan Mireille soal alasannya memilih _LEGO_ untuk hadiah.

"Kau anak 'Denmark', jadi harus main _LEGO_. Ada-ada saja _tante_ Perancis-mu itu, Lykke."

Yixing tersenyum, sejenak melupakan perih di hati lantaran penjelasan konyol Mireille soal hadiah _LEGO_ benar-benar konyol menurutnya.

"Beruntunglah kau, Sayang, memiliki beberapa _tante_ dan _onkel_ yang terpisah darah dan bahasa, tapi bukan main murah hati. Bahkan _Onkel_ Mitya-mu. Mama tak menyangka dia bakal ikut merayakan _baby shower_ dan membelikanmu _valenki_ * lucu khas daerah asalnya di Siberia. Padahal kami tak begitu dekat saat di kelas. Siapa sangka dia begitu peduli, begitu murah hati padamu, Sayang?"

Suasana hatinya perlahan sedikit membaik berkat mengingat kebaikan-kebaikan teman-temannya. Perubahan suasana hatinya itu tentu berdampak positif pada Lykke yang mulai sedikit tenang, tidak lagi gelisah apalagi menendang-nendang. Sepertinya Yixing harus sering-sering mengingat kebaikan-kebaikan orang lain terhadapnya sebagai metode distraksi yang ampuh pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Yixing masih setia mengajak Lykke mengobrol tentang kebaikan-kebaikan para _tante_ dan _onkel_ ketika pintu apartemen dibuka dari luar. Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Yixing spontan menoleh dengan terkejut. Tampak olehnya sosok tampan milik Joonmyeon muncul dari balik pintu. Keterkejutan semakin erat menyergap Yixing, pasalnya sekarang baru jam setengah enam sore, sedangkan sehari-hari Joonmyeon masuk rumah paling cepat pukul tujuh sore.

Tatapan miliknya spontan bersirobok dengan tatapan Joonmyeon, tetapi tidak lama lantaran Yixing keburu mengalihkan pandang. Antara masih sakit hati sekaligus bingung apakah sebaiknya menyapa Joonmyeon atau tidak, demikian alasan Yixing cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandang dari sosok Joonmyeon. Barang-barang pemberian teman-temannya menjadi pelarian tatapan Yixing. Agak tergesa, Yixing bangkit dari sofa. Tangan-tangan lentiknya mengamankan barang-barang pemberian temannya yang kebetulan tengah dia pegang dan itu berarti boneka beruang dari Mireille serta kotak cantik berisi baju dari Annette.

"Yixing- _ah_?"

Suara Joonmyeon menghadirkan keterkejutan yang lain lagi, terlebih suaminya itu tahu-tahu sudah menjangkau ruang tamu. Sepertinya Joonmyeon langsung melesat ke ruang tamu tanpa repot-repot menyimpan sepatu kerjanya terlebih dahulu ke dalam rak, memilih menanggalkannya begitu saja di 'batas suci' yang ditetapkan Yixing, yakni semacam keset yang diletakkan di depan rak sepatu.

"Aku mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu."

Urusan dapur dipilih Yixing sebagai alasan untuk menghindari Joonmyeon. Bahkan dia sengaja tak menatap suaminya, sibuk berkutat dengan barang-barang pemberian teman-temannya untuk Lykke.

"Kau... Habis berbelanja?"

Suara Joonmyeon kedengaran hati-hati menjurus ragu-ragu. Kendati tak melihat, Yixing bisa membayangkan seperti apa ekspresi yang ditampakkan Joonmyeon saat ini di wajah nan eloknya. Bahkan Yixing berani bertaruh bahwa sepasang alis tebal Joonmyeon pasti nyaris bertaut sebagai efek kening yang berkerut.

"Tidak," Yixing menjawab, lirih. " _Teman-temanku yang memberikanny_ a. Mereka memberiku kejutan _baby shower_ tadi siang dan memberikan ini sebagai hadiah untuk Lykke."

Yixing sengaja memberi penekanan saat mengatakan _'teman-temanku yang memberikannya'_ agar Joonmyeon tersindir, juga untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia memiliki teman-teman yang peduli pada Lykke melebihi ayahnya sendiri.

"Kita simpan dulu hadiah-hadiah dari para _tante_ dan _onkel_ -mu ya, Lykke? Kita simpan baju-baju cantik dan mainan-mainan lucu ini di kamarmu ya, Sayang."

Suaranya berubah agak keras, tidak lagi lirih. Tanpa memedulikan Joonmyeon, Yixing melangkah menjauhi sofa dengan kotak pemberian Annette di tangan kiri dan boneka beruang pemberian Mireille di tangan kanan.

"Lykke senang dengan hadiah-hadiah ini, 'kan? Para _tante_ dan _onkel_ -mu baik sekali, ya. Nanti Lykke jangan lupakan kebaikan mereka. Mengerti, Sayang?"

Yixing berlalu sambil bermonolog, mengabaikan Joonmyeon yang tertegun-tegun menatap punggung sempitnya yang menjauh. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa suaminya tidak mengerutkan kening dengan alis tebal nyaris bertaut seperti dugaannya. Alih-alih mengerutkan kening, Joonmyeon justru menunjukkan raut wajah _stoic_ -nya yang khas, tetapi tatapan matanya memperlihatkan emosi yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan. Rumit, kompleks.

"Yixing- _ah_ , kurasa kita perlu bicara."

Suara Joonmyeon ibarat rem, pasalnya langkah kaki Yixing mendadak terhenti. Yixing kaget, tentu, apalagi dia mendengar langkah kaki Joonmyeon bergerak mendekatinya. Secara naluriah Yixing bergegas melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamar Lykke untuk menghindari Joonmyeon.

"Aku harus menyimpan barang-barang Lykke dan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Tapi aku ingin bicara sekarang," balas Joonmyeon tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," suara Yixing berubah sedikit ketus. Dia tetap melangkah tanpa menoleh dan merasa kesal lantaran Joonmyeon setia mengekorinya.

"Kurasa banyak sekali yang harus kita bicarakan," Joonmyeon tak sudi menyerah begitu saja.

"Apa yang perlu dibicarakan? Kalau yang ingin _Oppa_ bicarakan adalah soal uang, aku tak mau dengar." Yixing mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menjangkau pintu kamar Lykke. Dalam hati dia mengeluh, pasalnya dia mendengar langkah kaki Joonmyeon juga berubah tempo lebih cepat.

"Sayangnya itu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Joonmyeon menjawab.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tak mau dengar."

Yixing merasakan air matanya hendak tumpah lagi, tapi sebisa mungkin ditahannya. Kata 'uang' terasa menyakitkan baginya. Sungguh, meski Joonmyeon berhutang penjelasan padanya, Yixing sama sekali tak mau mendengar suaminya itu menyebut-nyebut soal uang.

"Kau harus dengar, karena aku tak ingin kau terus-menerus salah paham padaku, apalagi sampai mewujudkan niatmu pergi menghindariku, entah ke Seoul atau kemanapun juga."

Suara Joonmyeon berubah, sedikit lirih, tetapi efeknya luar biasa mengejutkan bagi Yixing, memandu gerakan tangannya yang meraih kenop pintu kamar Lykke terhenti.

" _Oppa_ bilang apa?"

Yixing terlalu kaget, sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa sekarang dia membalikkan badan menghadap Joonmyeon. Tampak olehnya Joonmyeon tengah menatapnya lurus-lurus. Raut wajah suaminya tampak _stoic_ , tetapi yang lagi-lagi membuatnya terkejut untuk malam ini adalah tatapan Joonmyeon. Tatapan milik suaminya itu… _Terluka_?

 _Mungkinkah dia salah lihat?_

"Aku mendengar semuanya, Yixing- _ah_ ," Joonmyeon maju selangkah, "bagaimana kau memberitahu Miss van Nistelrooy tentang keinginanmu menghindariku. Aku juga mendengarmu menelepon bibimu, mendengarmu mengatakan padanya bahwa kau ingin melahirkan di Seoul dan tinggal di sana sampai Lykke berumur beberapa bulan."

"B-bagaimana…" Yixing tergagap. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak percaya ini. Bagaimana mungkin Joonmyeon mendengar isi percakapannya di telepon dengan Annette dan bibinya kemarin malam? Apakah itu berarti Joonmyeon menguping dari balik pintu? Ataukah laki-laki itu diam-diam memasang penyadap di dalam kamar Lykke?

"Aku mendengar semuanya," Joonmyeon mengulangi, kali ini kedengaran tegas dan sukses menghentikan kesibukan Yixing bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Namun demikian, sorot matanya tidak berubah. Joonmyeon tampak terluka. Yixing sama sekali tidak salah lihat. Sorot mata Joonmyeon terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa dia terluka, tak peduli raut wajahnya sedatar papan penanda jalan.

"Dan harus kukatakan padamu bahwa aku sangat terpukul mendengarnya. Yixing- _ah_ , aku tahu aku belum bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu, tapi menghindariku, memisahkanku dengan Lykke, rasa-rasanya terlalu kejam."

Mendengar penuturan suaminya, Yixing tiba-tiba merasakan amarahnya kembali menguasai. Mudah sekali Joonmyeon menilai rencananya pergi menghindar sebagai tindakan yang kejam, sementara laki-laki itu telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya dengan sepuluh juta _won_ , belum lagi sifat pelitnya yang bukan main menguji kesabaran selama ini!

"Kejam?" Suara Yixing nyaris bergetar karena menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba saja ingin meledak. "Kurasa tidak. Yang kejam justru _Oppa_ sendiri. _Oppa_ tidak mencintaiku dan Lykke. Kami tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu. _Oppa_ lebih mementingkan uang dan bukan kami. Bukankah itu kejam namanya?"

Joonmyeon tersentak, kentara benar tak menyangka Yixing berani mengatakan semua itu padanya. Yixing yang dikenalnya selama ini adalah perempuan muda yang manis, lemah-lembut, polos, dan sangat santun, tetapi malam ini dia mendadak begitu berbeda. Zhang Yixing, perempuan itu seolah-olah menjelma orang asing di mata Joonmyeon malam ini.

"Aku mencintaimu dan Lykke," Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong berkata setelah diam sejenak untuk menguasai diri. "Aku mencintai kalian berdua."

"Bohong."

Yixing sudah terlalu marah, sampai-sampai dia justru merasa muak alih-alih tersentuh mendengar pernyataan Joonmyeon yang diluar dugaan.

" _Oppa_ tidak pernah mencintai kami berdua. Cinta macam apa yang dihargai sepuluh juta _won_ , juga disertai label perempuan materialistis yang _Oppa_ berikan padaku? Cinta macam apa yang diwujudkan dengan rasa berat hati berlebihan saat membelikan anakmu sendiri kebutuhan yang sangat mendasar seperti pakaian?" Air mata kemarahan mulai mengalir di pipi Yixing yang mulus dan licin bak porselen, bersamaan dengan nyeri di perut lantaran Lykke dirasakannya mulai menendang-nendang sebagai bentuk protes, benar-benar khas Lykke setiap kali emosinya menuju arah negatif.

" _Oppa_ tidak perlu berbohong dengan mengatakan _Oppa_ mencintai kami berdua. Aku tahu _Oppa_ tidak mencintaiku, tidak mencintai Lykke. Aku cukup sadar diri. Di hati _Oppa_ hanya ada Jenny Kim, bukan? Zhang Yixing, _Oppa_ memilihnya karena _Oppa_ tidak punya pilihan lain. Karena Jenny Kim telah dimiliki orang lain. Dan Lykke… Dia bukan anak yang dikandung Jenny Kim, maka dari itu _Oppa_ … _Hiks_ …" Yixing mulai terisak seiring pertahanannya yang jebol dengan sukses.

" _Oppa_ tidak perlu berbohong, karena itu sangat menyakitkan, _hiks_ …"

Yixing tak tahan lagi. Dia cepat berbalik dan meraih kenop pintu kamar Lykke, membukanya dengan tak sabaran. Nyaris dia menjatuhkan barang-barang di tangannya saking terburu-buru membuka pintu.

Yixing masuk ke dalam kamar Lykke dengan terburu-buru, tetapi langkah kakinya mendadak terhenti lantaran netranya tertumbuk pada belasan tas-tas belanja yang berderet rapi di atas ranjang, bersanding dengan sebuah boneka beruang ungu berukuran besar yang duduk manis dengan bersandar ke kepala ranjang. Sepasang mata indah Yixing yang tersaput kabut air mata seketika membola. Boneka beruang ungu itu… Kenapa terasa familiar?

Yixing ternganga. Dia baru ingat sekarang. Itu boneka beruang ungu yang dilihatnya di Ønskebørn saat berbelanja kebutuhan Lykke beberapa hari yang lalu. Boneka beruang yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Joonmyeon dengan serangkaian alasan teramat menyebalkan.

Lantas kenapa boneka itu bisa ada di sini?

Belum sempat Yixing menemukan jawabannya, sepasang lengan kekar tahu-tahu melingkari pinggangnya tanpa permisi. Yixing kaget, tentu saja, sampai-sampai hadiah dari Annette dan Mireille jatuh ke lantai. Sadar bahwa Joonmyeon memeluk pinggangnya, Yixing refleks berontak. Sayang, alih-alih lepas dari pelukan Joonmyeon, Yixing justru merasakan pelukan Joonmyeon mengerat hingga terasa menekan perut. Seakan belum cukup, suaminya itu tanpa permisi membenamkan wajah di rambutnya yang sehalus beledu dan menguarkan aroma _vanilla_ nan lembut.

" _Oppa,_ lepas—"

"Tolong jangan membuatku takut," Joonmyeon memotong, agak tak jelas lantaran wajahnya terbenam di rambut milik Sang Istri. "Cukup Jenny saja, Yixing- _ah_. Cukup Jenny saja yang meninggalkanku. Kau jangan. Aku mencintaimu, Yixing- _ah_. Bukankah sudah kukatakan dulu bahwa ada yang berdenyut lagi di dalam sini setelah sepuluh tahun aku mati rasa sejak Jenny menikah dengan laki-laki lain? Ada yang berdenyut lagi di dalam sini, sejak Moon Heejoon _Seonbaenim_ memperkenalkanku pada gadis dua puluh empat tahun di awal musim panas tahun lalu. Aku tahu aku jatuh cinta lagi. Jatuh cinta lagi pada gadis dua puluh empat tahun yang diperkenalkan _Seonbaenim_ padaku. Kau. Aku mencintaimu, Yixing- _ah_ , tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menunjukkan padamu. Aku tidak percaya diri, juga takut. Takut akan ditinggalkan lagi, sementara aku terlanjur mencintai terlalu dalam seperti yang pernah kurasakan terhadap Jenny dulu. Kau masih begitu muda dan cantik, sedangkan aku terlalu tua untukmu. Kau… Memiliki lebih banyak kesempatan untuk bahagia dengan yang lain jika memilih melepaskan diri dariku, sementara aku?"

Yixing tersentak mendengar ungkapan perasaan Joonmyeon yang emosional, tetapi itu tak seberapa dibandingkan keterkejutan yang dia rasakan akibat suara suaminya yang berubah serak. Basah.

Joonmyeon… _Menangis_?

Yixing membeku, merasakan lidahnya mendadak kelu. Oh Tuhan, apakah ini nyata? Kim Joonmyeon… Lelaki minim ekspresi, dia yang cenderung kaku, tak bisa ditebak, pelit. Dia… _Menangis?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sungmo: Bibi; istri paman_

 _Shushu: Paman_

 _Dannebrog: Bendera Nasional Denmark_

 _Kransekage: Kue khas Denmark dan Norwegia yang berbentuk seperti cincin, terbuat dari adonan marzipan, gula, almond, dan putih telur. Biasa disajikan dalam perayaan-perayaan besar._

 _Valenki_ _: sepatu_ _boots_ _khas Siberia dan wilayah lain di Rusia_ **.**

.

.

.

 **Ydyakonenko**


	18. Passion vs Money-5

**The Diplomat's Wife**

 **Passion vs Money**

 **Part V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS! for Uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Seandainya saja rasa sakit di perut tak mendera, Yixing pasti bakal mengimani bahwa apa yang dia alami saat ini adalah mimpi. Sayang, rasa sakit di perut keburu menyadarkannya bahwa apa yang dia alami adalah nyata. Joonmyeon yang memeluknya erat dari belakang, membenamkan wajah di rambutnya, menyatakan cinta sambil menangis tertahan adalah nyata dan bukan mimpi!

"Sakit…"

Yixing secara naluriah merintih. Rasa sakit yang timbul akibat lengan kekar Joonmyeon menekan perutnya dengan cepat mengambil alih atensi Yixing dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan lebih lanjut dalam hatinya tentang mimpi ataukah nyata terkait apa yang dia alami, terlebih tentang eksistensi sosok Joonmyeon yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Mengambil alih sekaligus menyadarkannya bahwa apa yang dia alami dengan Joonmyeon sebagai pemeran utama laki-laki adalah nyata. _Heol_ , bukankah konon rasa sakit tidak eksis di dalam mimpi?

"Sakit…" Lagi, rintihan itu mengalun dari mulut Yixing, diiringi air mata yang lagi-lagi mengalir di pipinya yang mulus dan licin bak porselen.

"Yixing- _ah_?"

Kali ini suara serak Joonmyeon kembali menyapa gendang telinganya. Ada keterkejutan yang dideteksi gendang Yixing dalam suara milik Sang Diplomat Tampan.

"Yixing- _ah_ , mana yang sakit?"

Sepasang lengannya yang kekar dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Yixing. Belum sempat Yixing bereaksi, Joonmyeon telah mengubah posisinya yang semula berdiri di belakang Yixing menjadi berdiri di hadapan Yixing. Walhasil wajah tampannya terekspos di hadapan Sang Istri, memperlihatkan sepasang mata yang memerah dengan jejak air mata di pipi.

Alih-alih menjawab Joonmyeon, Yixing justru terisak-isak. Perempuan manis itu tampak terguncang begitu melihat mata Joonmyeon yang memerah. Entah kenapa hatinya justru terasa sakit, sama sakitnya dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat terluka oleh sikap Joonmyeon yang dilabelinya sebagai bukti bahwa Joonmyeon tidak mencintainya dan Lykke.

"Yixing- _ah_ , perutmu sakit?" Raut sendu di wajah tampan Joonmyeon dengan cepat tergusur oleh raut kekhawatiran. Rupa-rupanya dia mengira Yixing terisak karena rasa sakit di perut, pasalnya Joonmyeon melihat istrinya itu mengusap-usap perut dengan kedua tangan sekaligus.

"Apakah Lykke menendang-nendang dan membuatmu kram?"

Joonmyeon dengan suaranya yang masih serak kembali melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama-sama sarat kekhawatiran. Kedua tangannya terulur, bergabung dengan kedua tangan Yixing, menyentuh perut buncit Yixing yang tampak seperti balon. Joonmyeon cukup beruntung, pasalnya Yixing sama sekali tak menepis tangannya. Kedua telapak tangannya mendarat mulus di perut Yixing dan detik itu juga Joonmyeon merasakan tendangan yang lumayan keras dari dalam perut Sang Istri.

"Kau harus berbaring. Lykke menendangmu lagi. Sepertinya dia marah, mungkin karena kau menangis."

Joonmyeon tidak menunggu tanggapan Yixing. Lewat gerakan yang tangkas lagi taktis dibopongnya tubuh Yixing. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Joonmyeon membawa Yixing keluar dari kamar Lykke. Kamar tidur mereka menjadi tujuan Joonmyeon dan pilihan Joonmyeon membawa Yixing ke kamar mereka benar-benar bijaksana, pasalnya ranjang di kamar Lykke penuh oleh tas-tas belanja dan boneka beruang ungu berukuran besar.

Joonmyeon membaringkan istrinya di ranjang tanpa mendapatkan penolakan apapun dari Yixing. Kekhawatiran masih terpeta jelas di wajahnya, pasalnya Yixing masih saja terisak sambil mengusap-usap perut.

"Apakah sakit sekali?" Joonmyeon yang duduk di sebelah Yixing lagi-lagi bertanya, kali ini terdengar sedikit panik. "Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?"

Diluar dugaan Joonmyeon, Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak,"Yixing menjawab dengan susah payah karena harus mengendalikan isak tangisnya. Jawabannya mengejutkan Joonmyeon, tentu, tetapi Yixing sama sekali tidak bohong. Perutnya memang tak lagi terasa sakit begitu Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya, sementara tendangan Lykke dirasakan Yixing sama sekali tidak menyakitinya.

"Tidak?" Joonmyeon terkejut sekaligus bingung. "Tapi Lykke me—"

"Bukan perutku yang sakit, _hiks_ ," Yixing memotong. "Tapi hatiku."

Dia menguatkan diri untuk menatap mata Joonmyeon. Detik itu juga, hatinya seperti diiris-iris lantaran tatapan Joonmyeon begitu sarat ekspresi. Terkejut, bingung, khawatir, dan… _Terluka_.

" _Oppa_ menyakiti hatiku dengan sikap _Oppa,_ tapi _Oppa_ mengatakan _Oppa_ mencintaiku dan Lykke, _hiks_ …" Yixing lagi-lagi harus bersusah payah mengendalikan isak tangisnya. Jari-jemarinya yang lentik perlahan bergerak mengusap air matanya sendiri.

" _Oppa_ menangis, _hiks_ … Aku… Aku juga merasa sakit karenanya. Aku… Aku…"

Yixing tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Isak tangisnya terlalu dominan hingga dia menyerah dan sekarang Yixing justru memilih menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Melihat istrinya terisak-isak memilukan, Joonmyeon tampak terpukul, juga _nelangsa_. Tanpa dia sadari, kristal bening kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Joonmyeon malam ini seakan menjelma menjadi dia yang rapuh, kalah oleh perasaannya sendiri. Bahkan dia tak sanggup menutupi perasaannya dengan topeng _stoic-_ nya yang khas.

Joonmyeon malam ini adalah dia yang memilih diam dengan tatapan yang terpancang pada sosok Yixing, menyampaikan untaian kata melalui sorot matanya meski sia-sia lantaran Yixing tak melihatnya. Sejenak tangannya terulur, bermaksud menyentuh tangan Yixing. Sayang, Joonmyeon terlalu ragu-ragu hingga tujuannya tidak terlaksana. Kendati demikian, Joonmyeon memberanikan diri untuk melarikan tangannya ke perut Yixing, menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di sana. Mendadak kristal bening di pelupuk matanya luruh, menciptakan aliran basah di pipinya yang putih bersih seiring denyutan keras yang dirasakannya dari dalam perut Yixing. Denyutan yang berasal dari pergerakan aktif Kim Lykke, kehidupan baru yang semakin menguatkan ikatan antara dirinya dan Yixing.

"Selama ini aku selalu menjadikan diriku sendiri tolak ukur dalam segala hal."

Tak diduga-duga, Joonmyeon dengan suara yang serak kembali angkat bicara.

"Dalam membelanjakan uang, misalnya," dia melanjutkan. "Aku sangat selektif soal harga, selama sebanding dengan kualitas. Aku tidak suka membeli terlalu banyak pakaian. Aku hanya akan membeli barang yang benar-benar kubutuhkan, barang yang kuanggap berguna."

Joonmyeon sejenak menghela napas. "Bertahun-tahun hidup sendiri, aku terlalu terbiasa dengan semua itu. Menjadikanku egois dan merasa bahwa istri dan anakku harus mengikuti standarku, mengikuti caraku."

Tendangan kecil menyambut gerakan telapak tangannya di perut Yixing. Joonmyeon tersenyum miris. Penyesalan tampak membayangi sorot mata maupun raut wajahnya.

"Kupikir tidak masalah dengan semua itu, sampai akhirnya aku mendengar istriku mengatakan dia rela menjahitkan sendiri baju untuk bayi kami, bahkan mengatakan ingin mencari tambahan uang untuk membelikannya _portable baby crib_ yang baru."

Joonmyeon sesaat memejamkan matanya. Sejenak raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia seakan-akan tengah menahan nyeri.

"Detik itu juga aku baru sadar, ternyata aku masih belum bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuknya." Joonmyeon membuka mata. "Aku menyakitinya dengan sikapku yang egois tentang anggaran belanja. Aku memaksakan standarku tanpa kusadari. Sayangnya, waktu itu aku justru memilih untuk menyingkir tanpa memberinya penjelasan yang berterima. Aku terlalu kaget dan terpukul, sampai tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk meminta maaf apalagi menghiburnya."

Joonmyeon tak henti-henti mengusap-usap perut Yixing dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah memaksudkannya sebagai ungkapan penyesalan melalui bahasa nonverbal.

"Aku membiarkannya malam itu. Aku tahu dia menangis lagi dan sakit hati, tapi aku memilih untuk diam. Aku merasa penjelasan tentang sisi egois yang menempatkan diriku sendiri tolak ukur dalam segala sesuatu tidak akan cukup. Kupikir lebih baik diam untuk sementara dan berharap istriku sedikit lebih tenang. Aku berencana untuk mengajaknya bicara di hari berikutnya, juga memberi kejutan dengan membelikan barang-barang yang dia inginkan untuk anak kami, tapi tak kusangka masalah justru semakin rumit."

Gerakan tangannya di perut Yixing mendadak terhenti, tetapi hanya sesaat.

"Dia salah paham padaku, mengira sepuluh juta _won_ yang kukirimkan adalah label materialistis yang kuberikan untuknya. Aku benar-benar terkejut menyaksikan kemarahannya. Dia bahkan mempertanyakan apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak. Terus terang, aku sangat terpukul hingga tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain kata maaf. Aku tak bisa memberinya penjelasan yang seharusnya dia terima, bahwa uang itu kuberikan sebagai ganti tabungannya yang terpakai untuk mendanai _The Diplomat's Wife._ Selama ini aku tak tahu kalau dia yang paling banyak mengeluarkan uang. Seandainya Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_ tidak memberitahuku saat kami bertemu di Kedutaan, mungkin aku tak akan pernah tahu, mengira _The Diplomat's Wife_ berdiri dengan sumbangan dana kelima pendirinya dalam jumlah yang sama. Sebelumnya istriku bilang majalah itu didanai kelima pendirinya tanpa menyebut nominal yang masing-masing mereka keluarkan."

Joonmyeon agaknya terlalu larut dalam perasaannya sendiri, sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa isak tangis Yixing tak lagi terdengar. Dia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Yixing perlahan-lahan menurunkan kedua tangannya, memberikan akses bagi sepasang matanya yang sembab untuk menatapnya yang masih fokus memandangi perut.

"Aku sangat terpukul dan semakin terpukul saat mendengarnya menelepon Miss van Nistelrooy, mengatakan dia ingin pergi menghindariku. Perasaanku benar-benar kacau pada saat itu, sampai-sampai aku melupakan tujuanku untuk mengantarkan makan malam. Aku mematung di depan pintu, tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan. Lalu saat mendengarnya menelepon bibinya, bisa dikatakan aku nyaris hancur. Dia ingin lari ke Seoul dan tinggal di sana sampai bayi kami berumur beberapa bulan. Aku sempat marah, merasa dia sangat egois, juga kejam karena memiliki keinginan seperti itu."

" _Oppa_..."

Suara Yixing yang lirih namun serak menyapa gendang telinga Joonmyeon, mengejutkannya. Refleks dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari perut Yixing ke paras manis yang sembab total milik istrinya itu. Tampak olehnya Yixing tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang beragam, tetapi keterkejutan adalah yang mendominasi.

Melihat istrinya menatapnya, Joonmyeon terdiam. Namun demikian, tangannya tak berhenti mengusap-usap perut buncit milik istrinya itu.

"Dia membuatku takut," Joonmyeon kembali angkat bicara setelah terdiam sejenak. "Takut akan ditinggalkan, sementara hatiku belum lama merasakan kebahagiaan berkat kehadirannya dan anak kami. Dia mengingatkanku pada rasa sakit karena ditinggalkan yang pernah menyiksaku dulu. Aku sakit, takut. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Orang-orang yang kucintai. Istri dan anakku."

Kristal bening lagi-lagi menuruni pipi Joonmyeon, terlebih ketika dia memberanikan diri menunduk, mengecup perut Yixing dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yixing- _ah_ ," Joonmyeon menggumam dengan bibir yang masih menempel di perut Yixing. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, tetapi sarat emosi dan bahkan sedikit bergetar. Sepasang matanya terpejam, sementara bulir-bulir bening yang mengalir dari sudut matanya mulai menciptakan noda basah di _overall dress_ yang dikenakan Yixing.

"Aku mencintaimu dan anak kita," Joonmyeon melanjutkan, kali ini sedikit lebih keras dan terdengar mantap, sungguh-sungguh. "Aku mencintai kalian berdua. Sepenuh hatiku."

Mendengar ini, isak tangis Yixing kembali pecah. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau balau. Penjelasan Joonmyeon, air mata, sentuhan tangan, dan tatapan laki-laki itu benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya. Sosok Joonmyeon yang cenderung kaku dan tidak ekspresif lenyap entah kemana, digantikan sosok Joonmyeon yang begitu rapuh, Joonmyeon yang menurutnya mengibakan. Melihat Joonmyeon yang seperti ini membuat hati Yixing nyeri bagai dipilin hingga menangis menjadi satu-satunya cara bagi Yixing untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya.

" _Oppa_ , _hiks…_ Joonmyeon _Oppa_ …"

Yixing memejamkan matanya, merasa tidak sanggup berlama-lama melihat Joonmyeon yang menangis sambil bertahan mengecupi perutnya. Dapat dirasakannya bibir Joonmyeon bergetar, terlebih saat gendang telinganya menangkap kalimat demi kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Joonmyeon.

" _Appa_ mencintaimu, Lykke. Sangat mencintaimu. Kau dengar itu, Sayang?"

-000-

Copenhagen yang sangat sejuk di musim semi telah memasuki waktu istirahat malam, kecuali deretan _pub_ yang menyajikan hingar-bingar kehidupan malam bagi para pencari hiburan yang memilih hentakan musik di malam buta dan tetes demi tetes Mikeller maupun Carlsberg. Sama seperti para pekerja maupun pengunjung _pub_ yang masih _melek_ saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam waktu setempat, sepasang suami istri dalam kamar apartemen nomor 1807 di kawasan Charlottenlund yang jendelanya menghadap menara gereja Lutheran di bawah naungan _Den Danske Folkekirke_ ini pun masih terjaga, hanya saja bukan musik maupun botol-botol bir Denmark yang membuat mereka terjaga, melainkan sentuhan tangan, bibir, disusul pertemuan antara kejantanan dan kewanitaan yang menghasilkan desahan, rintihan, hingga geraman tertahan.

Yixing tidak tahu siapa yang memulai. Berawal dari pelukan dan ciuman yang dia bagi bersama Joonmyeon sebagai wujud rekonsiliasi di antara mereka berdua, tanpa dia sadari tubuhnya telah polos, begitu pun tubuh Joonmyeon. Desahan dan geraman perlahan menggantikan untaian kata, sesekali teredam saat bibir mereka menyatu, saling melumat hingga lidah saling mengait, menyatukan rasa yang semanis madu seiring dengan pusaran kenikmatan yang menghantam masing-masing dari tautan di bawah sana.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada isak tangis dan rasa sakit yang sempat menyapa hati masing-masing. Benar Yixing masih meneteskan air mata, tetapi itu bukan air mata kepedihan, melainkan air mata bahagia. Merasakan Joonmyeon meluapkan gairah melalui sentuhan tangan, pagutan bibir, dan hentakan kejantanan yang seolah bernafsu mengoyak kewanitaannya di bawah sana, Yixing seakan tak mengenal adjektiva selain bahagia di dalam hati. Bahkan ketika dia memekik lantaran Joonmyeon menyentuh titik manisnya dengan geraman tertahan menyapa gendang telinga, Yixing merasa kebahagiannya semakin berlipat-lipat. Hatinya tak henti-henti mengucap syukur, menikmati setiap detik yang dia lalui dalam momen intim yang membakar gairah bersama orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya.

Yixing memekik, lagi, merasakan puncaknya datang untuk yang ketiga kalinya malam ini. Suaranya mulai serak dan tubuhnya mulai lemas, tapi dia tak peduli. Terlebih Joonmyeon masih setia menggerakkan miliknya, memenuhinya dari belakang demi memastikan perutnya yang buncit tidak tertekan. Yixing bersabar menantikan lelaki tercintanya menjemput kenikmatan meski dia tahu posisi berbaring menyamping seperti ini bukan favorit Joonmyeon. Bercinta di trimester akhir kehamilan seperti ini memang sedikit merepotkan, tapi baik Yixing maupun Joonmyeon sama sekali tak keberatan.

Joonmyeon mencapai puncaknya beberapa menit kemudian, memenuhi Yixing dengan sarinya yang terasa hangat untuk kedua kalinya malam ini. Diplomat tampan itu membenamkan wajah di rambut Yixing, sementara kedua tangannya masih setia mengusap perut hingga payudara Sang Istri, menimbulkan sensasi bak sengatan listrik di tubuh Yixing hingga istrinya itu lagi-lagi mendesah.

"Aku mencintaimu," Joonmyeon berbisik, sedikit terengah lantaran napasnya belum benar-benar teratur. "Zhang Yixing."

Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya, memperlihatkan _dimple_ -nya yang tampak menggemaskan. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua tangan Joonmyeon, memandu Sang Suami untuk menyentuh perutnya alih-alih dada yang penuh bercak-bercak merah hasil karya laki-laki itu pada ronde pertama percintaan mereka.

"Aku selalu menunggu _Oppa_ mengatakan itu," Yixing balas berbisik disela gerakan tangannya yang memandu tangan Joonmyeon mengusap-usap perutnya sebagai bentuk rasa sayang untuk bayi mereka.

"Sebelumnya _Oppa_ hanya memuji tubuhku setiap kali kita bercinta," dia menambahkan dengan malu-malu.

"Maaf, terlambat mengatakannya," Joonmyeon merespon tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari rambut Yixing yang lepek oleh keringat.

"Aku minta maaf, Yixing- _ah_. Selama ini aku tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaanku. Membuatmu merasa tidak dicintai."

Yixing kembali menyunggingkan senyum. "Kata maaf itu pun berarti banyak untukku," balas Yixing dengan tulus. "Kata maaf itu, menyembuhkan semuanya."

"Maaf." Tak diduga-duga, Joonmyeon kembali memohon maaf. "Untuk semuanya. Maaf, Yixing- _ah_."

Yixing tak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, telapak tangannya yang halus mengusap-usap punggung tangan Joonmyeon, menyalurkan kehangatan melalui sentuhan lembut dan tulus.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sekali lagi, pernyataan cinta meluncur dari bibir Joonmyeon.

"Aku mencintaimu dan Lykke, Yixing- _ah_."

Pernyataan cintanya diakhiri dengan kecupan manis di telinga Yixing, membuat pemiliknya kegelian dan kembali mendesah lantaran Joonmyeon mengulum daun telinganya tanpa permisi.

-000-

Seandainya diperbolehkan, Yixing ingin malam ini tidak akan berakhir. Ada semacam kekhawatiran dalam hatinya tentang kemungkinan Joonmyeon bakal kembali seperti semula saat matahari terbit esok hari, kembali menjadi Joonmyeon yang tak peka, Joonmyeon yang tak ekspresif, bukan Joonmyeon yang saat ini masih betah membenamkan wajah di dadanya sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang terasa menggelitik dengan disertai kata maaf sebagai bonus entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Joonmyeon malam ini adalah Joonmyeon yang selama ini diimpi-impikannya. Rasanya Yixing tak rela kehilangan sosok Joonmyeon yang seperti malam ini.

"Maaf."

Lagi, kata yang seolah keramat bagi mereka berdua untuk malam ini meluncur dari bibir tipis Joonmyeon. Sedikit tak jelas lantaran bibir laki-laki itu masih bergerak lembut mengecupi dada Yixing yang telanjang, sedikit banyak membuat Yixing khawatir. Wajar, pasalnya Yixing masih kelelahan. Sungguh, Yixing tidak yakin dia bakal sanggup jika harus meladeni Joonmyeon sekali lagi untuk malam ini. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras untuk mengimbangi Joonmyeon yang kelewat bergairah sepanjang sesi percintaan mereka tadi atau yang lebih tepat disebut dengan istilah rekonsiliasi konflik.

"Sudahlah, _Oppa_ ," Yixing menanggapi lewat suaranya yang lirih sekaligus serak. Maklum, dia terlalu lelah lantaran Joonmyeon tak henti-henti membuatnya mendesah, merintih hingga sesekali memekik sepanjang sesi percintaan mereka tadi. Suaranya bisa dibilang nyaris habis, tapi demi Joonmyeon, Yixing memaksakan diri untuk angkat bicara.

" _Oppa_ tidak perlu terus-terusan meminta maaf padaku." Kali ini Yixing berbisik seraya menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di rambut Joonmyeon yang basah oleh keringat. Dengan lembut dibelai-belainya rambut Sang Suami, memaksudkannya sebagai bentuk bahasa nonverbal yang bermakna menenangkan.

" _Oppa_ hanya perlu membuktikan komitmen _Oppa_ untuk lebih membuka diri padaku. Tidak sungkan untuk terus terang, blak-blakan, dan tentu saja... Tidak sungkan untuk menunjukkan bahwa _Oppa_ sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku dan Lykke."

Pipinya terasa panas ketika mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir. Kembali terngiang pernyataan cinta dari Joonmyeon saat mereka berada di kamar Lykke beberapa jam yang lalu, juga saat mereka tengah melebur dalam gairah di atas ranjang ini. Pernyataan cinta dari suaminya seperti mimpi. Kendati Yixing tahu bahwa ucapan semata tidak cukup tanpa disertai tindakan nyata, baginya pernyataan cinta dari Joonmyeon teramat berarti. Terlebih jika mengingat Joonmyeon sempat menangis saat mengatakannya, rasanya hati Yixing hanya bisa mengenali jenis emosi bernama bahagia.

Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menghentikan kecupannya di dada Yixing yang terasa semakin padat seiring pertambahan usia kehamilannya. Perlahan-lahan, diplomat tampan itu mendongak untuk menatap wajah manis lagi belia milik Yixing yang mulai memetakan gurat-gurat lelah sebagai efek percintaan mereka tadi. Tatapan matanya segera bersirobok dengan tatapan Yixing. Berbeda dengan tatapan Yixing yang sarat kehangatan, tatapan mata Joonmyeon masih menyisakan penyesalan di dalamnya.

"Bantu aku," Joonmyeon berkata, sama lirihnya dengan Yixing. "Karena harus kuakui aku tidak mudah peka. Aku juga bukan tipe yang romantis. Aku... Tidak pandai menghadapi wanita dalam urusan percintaan, Yixing- _ah._ "

Joonmyeon tampak sedikit malu, tetapi Yixing sangat menghargai kejujurannya yang satu ini. Bahkan dia ingin setiap hari mendapati Joonmyeon yang seperti ini. Yang berani berterus terang, blak-blakan.

"Kalau kau tidak berkenan terhadap apa yang kulakukan, langsung katakan padaku. Jangan diam dan menangis. Kau terlalu banyak menangis karenaku. Rasanya aku suami paling kejam di dunia ini," Joonmyeon menambahkan.

Yixing tahu Joonmyeon tak sepenuhnya bersalah dalam konflik-konflik yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sifatnya sendiri yang lebih senang memendam sesuatu ketimbang mengatakannya kepada orang lain juga turut andil di dalamnya. Menyadari hal ini, mau tak mau Yixing pun merasa bersalah, tetapi dia gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Terus terang, Yixing sangat menikmati peran Joonmyeon sebagai satu-satunya yang 'bersalah' dalam konflik di antara mereka berdua kali ini, pasalnya laki-laki itu menjadi tak sungkan menunjukkan sisi rapuh di hadapannya. Demi Tuhan, kapan lagi dia berkesempatan melihat Joonmyeon menangis sambil mengatakan bahwa dia takut ditinggalkan seperti dulu saat ditinggal menikah oleh Jenny Kim?

"Aku... Aku takut _Oppa_ menganggapku terlalu rewel," Yixing mencoba membela diri. "Dan... Aku masih takut. Takut akan posisiku dalam hati _Oppa_ tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Jenny Ki- _mmph_!"

Sepasang mata indah Yixing membola, bertepatan dengan kalimatnya yang terputus lantaran bibirnya tahu-tahu dibungkam oleh bibir Joonmyeon lewat kecupan yang disertai lumatan kecil. Singkat, tetapi efeknya lumayan mengagetkan bagi Yixing.

"Tolong jangan menyebut namanya lagi," kata Joonmyeon begitu bibirnya menjauh dari bibir ranum Yixing.

"Aku bahkan sudah tak mengingat-ingatnya lagi sejak Moon Heejoon _Seonbaenim_ memperkenalkanmu padaku. Yang ada di dalam benakku sejak saat itu hanyalah gadis dua puluh empat tahun yang sangat pemalu, gadis yang bahkan tak berani menatapku saat pertama kali bertemu. Hanya gadis itu. Pelan-pelan aku pun menyadari bahwa gadis itu juga ada di dalam sini." Satu tangannya meraih tangan lentik Yixing, kemudian menyentuhkan telapak tangan Yixing di dadanya yang bidang.

"Aku sudah melupakannya, Yixing- _ah_." Raut wajah Joonmyeon berubah serius. "Bahkan sampai membuatku sempat melupakan seperti apa rasanya mencintai seseorang."

Joonmyeon boleh saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukan lelaki romantis, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa bagi Yixing apa yang dia katakan dan bagaimana dia berinisiatif menyentuhkan telapak tangan Yixing di dadanya termasuk wujud ekspresi romantis yang teramat nyata. Semua itu sukses menghadirkan rona merah di pipi Yixing, membuat perempuan muda itu sedikit tersipu-sipu.

"Maaf." Yixing menggigit bibirnya, antara tersipu sekaligus tak enak hati. "Aku... Tidak akan menyebutkan namanya lagi."

"Begitu lebih baik," Joonmyeon berkomentar, tampak lega sekaligus puas.

"Karena aku tak ingin mengingat-ingat yang sudah lewat. Dan aku tak ingin orang yang kucintai menyebut-nyebut masa laluku yang menyakitkan. Aku ingin bahagia, Yixing- _ah_. Tanpa mengingat-ingat yang sudah berlalu. Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu dan Lykke untuk sekarang, nanti, dan seterusnya, karena kalian berdua yang kucintai."

Tatapan mata Joonmyeon mengisyaratkan permohonan. Hati Yixing pun tersentuh karena dia bisa melihat Joonmyeon sungguh-sungguh, tulus. Joonmyeon mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya. Yixing sungguh-sungguh ingin mengimaninya. Kim Joonmyeon, laki-laki itulah yang dia imani menjadi laki-laki yang dicintai dan mencintainya.

" _Oppa_ ," Yixing sekonyong-konyong memanggil suaminya.

"Ya?"

Yixing memberanikan diri menjauhkan tangannya dari dada Joonmyeon, melarikannya dengan hati-hati ke pipi putih bersih milik laki-laki itu.

"Aku juga," Yixing berbisik seraya memejamkan matanya. "Aku juga ingin bahagia bersamamu dan Lykke untuk sekarang, nanti, dan seterusnya. Karena kalian berdua yang kucintai."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Joonmyeon. Sebagai gantinya, Yixing merasakan bibirnya kembali dibungkam sebelum dilumat dengan lembut, mesra. Dirasakannya telapak tangan Joonmyeon bergerak mengelusi leher hingga rahang, sementara perutnya kembali sedikit tertekan oleh perut Joonmyeon karena tubuh polos mereka kembali menempel satu sama lain di balik selimut.

Yixing mendesah tertahan ketika ciuman Joonmyeon semakin dalam dan dalam. Kendati lelah, Yixing tak dapat menampik bahwa dia menikmati momen romantis semacam ini dengan Joonmyeon. Bahkan Yixing berharap momen romantis semacam ini tak berakhir. Merasakan bagaimana ciuman Joonmyeon semakin menuntut, memaksanya memberikan akses lebih hingga ciuman mereka mulai berantakan dan tubuh kembali memanas, rasanya terlalu indah. Indah karena tak ada lagi keraguan terhadap cinta Joonmyeon kepadanya.

Yixing mendesah, lagi. Seiring doa yang dipanjatkan dalam hati, agar sosok Joonmyeon tak berubah esok hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ydyakonenko**


	19. Passion vs Money-6

_**Hadir kembali karena kurindu juga sama pasangan gajelas ini ha ha ha…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **THE DIPLOMAT'S WIFE**

 **Passion vs Money**

 **Part VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS for UKEs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Canggung, demikian adjektiva yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan situasi antara Yixing dan Joonmyeon pagi ini. Keduanya terdiam setelah terbangun hampir bersamaan dan mendapati masing-masing berada di bawah selimut yang sama, telanjang, bahkan dalam posisi saling memeluk. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh mendapati masing-masing terbangun dalam keadaan semacam ini. Ayolah, Yixing dan Joonmyeon itu suami-istri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka terbangun setelah menghabiskan malam panas bersama. Namun demikian, kali ini suasananya terasa jauh berbeda. Memori akan momen yang mereka lakoni semalam, dimulai dari kesalahpahaman Yixing hingga pernyataan cinta dari Joonmyeon ditengah percintaan panas mereka terasa begitu spesial dalam sejarah pernikahan mereka yang berangkat dari perjodohan dan belum genap berumur satu tahun.

Yixing merasakan pipinya memanas kala tatapannya bersirobok dengan tatapan milik suaminya. Perempuan manis itu yakin seratus persen bahwa pipinya pasti memerah sekarang dan menghindari tatapan Joonmyeon dianggap Yixing sebagai solusi terbaik untuk mengatasi perasaan canggung sekaligus gugup yang mulai memenuhi hatinya.

"Ehm, aku… Aku harus segera menyiapkan sarapan."

Suara Yixing nyaris tak terdengar, sementara dia susah payah mencoba untuk bangun. Maklum, usia kehamilannya semakin tua. Bergerak rasanya semakin tak leluasa, ditambah lagi Yixing merasakan tubuhnya lumayan pegal setelah semalam 'berolahraga' bersama suaminya.

Yixing yang memilih menghindari tatapan mata Joonmyeon sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa suaminya itu sedikit terkejut melihatnya terang-terangan menghindar. Walhasil dia terkejut ketika sepasang lengan Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong menahan pergerakannya, mencegahnya untuk bangun.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru," Joonmyeon berkata. "Pagi ini aku cukup sarapan dengan _rugbr_ _ø_ _d_ saja."

"Tapi…" Yixing mencoba untuk berargumen, sayangnya dia tak bisa menemukan alasan lain dan gugupnya semakin menjadi lantaran tatapannya tak sengaja kembali bersirobok dengan tatapan milik suaminya.

"Aku ingin sedikit lebih lama menghabiskan waktu denganmu dan Lykke pagi ini, Yixing- _ah_."

Joonmyeon rupa-rupanya menjadi pihak pertama yang lebih dulu menguasai diri dari jerat perasaan bernama canggung. Laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum lembut, menggusur imej _stoic_ dan kaku yang selama ini melekat. Tanpa canggung dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, mengekspos dada bidangnya yang semalam memanjakan Yixing. Satu kecupan didaratkannya tanpa permisi di kening Yixing, memenuhi ritual paginya sejak Yixing mengandung.

Mendengar pernyataan Joonmyeon dan mendapatkan kecupan di kening dari laki-laki itu sukses menghadirkan kembali sengatan panas di pipi Yixing. Perasaan malu sekaligus senang bergabung dengan canggung dan gugup. Demi apa, seumur-umur dia tak pernah menyangka Joonmyeon bakal melontarkan kalimat pernyataan yang romantis menurut versinya. Malah kalau boleh jujur, Yixing rasanya masih sulit membedakan apakah pernyataan cinta dari Joonmyeon semalam hanya sebatas mimpi atau memang kenyataan?

Sekarang begitu mendengar Joonmyeon melontarkan kalimat yang menurutnya romantis, bolehkah Yixing merasa yakin bahwa semalam memang kenyataan dan bukan mimpi?

"Dua hari terakhir aku absen menyapa Lykke," Joonmyeon kembali angkat bicara.

Tatapan milik diplomat tampan itu beralih ke perut buncit istrinya yang terlindungi selimut. Terlihat jelas kelembutan dan kasih sayang terpancar melalui sorot matanya. Sekali melihat, siapapun pasti setuju bahwa Kim Joonmyeon menyimpan kasih sayang yang besar untuk anaknya yang belum lahir.

"Selamat pagi, _Prinsesse_ ," Joonmyeon menyapa Lykke, tak lupa mengelus-elus perut Yixing agar Lykke bisa merasakan pergerakan telapak tangannya.

"Senang sekali bisa menyapamu pagi ini. Maafkan _Appa_ , ya. Dua hari kemarin _Appa_ tidak menyapamu dulu, soalnya _Appa_ tidak ingin mengusik tidur mamamu."

Satu kecupan didaratkannya di perut Yixing untuk Lykke, mengakhiri kalimatnya yang diucapkan lewat suara selembut beledu. Dirasakannya pergerakan kecil dari dalam perut Yixing menyambutnya, memberikan sensasi seperti towelan kecil yang terdeteksi oleh telapak tangannya. Merasakan pergerakan dari Lykke, Joonmyeon tampak tak kuasa menutupi perasaan bahagia baik melalui ekspresi maupun tatapan mata. Sepasang manik diplomat tampan itu berbinar, seolah menjelmakan sosok Joonmyeon sebagai sosok ayah idaman yang siap mencurahkan segenap kasih sayangnya untuk Lykke.

Jika Joonmyeon tampak bahagia menyambut respon positif dari Lykke di dalam kandungan, Yixing justru merasa tak enak hati. Bagaimana tidak? Dua hari kemarin dia melancarkan perang dingin terhadap suaminya, bahkan sampai memilih tidur di kamar Lykke. Dia baru bangun saat Joonmyeon sudah berangkat ke Kedutaan. Mendengar Joonmyeon mengaku pada Lykke bahwa dia absen menyapa Si Kecil karena tak ingin mengusik tidur ibunya, mau tak mau Yixing merasakan setitik perasaan bersalah lantaran secara tak langsung mengeliminasi kesempatan Joonmyeon untuk menyapa calon buah hati mereka.

Joonmyeon tak berani mengusik tidurnya. Jujur, Yixing merasa cukup dihargai oleh pengakuan Joonmyeon barusan. Ah, sepertinya nilai untuk Joonmyeon di hati Yixing kembali merangkak naik, menjauhi huruf F yang sempat dirasakan Yixing cocok untuk laki-laki itu kala kesalahpahaman masih menyergapnya kemarin.

"Maaf, _Oppa_."

Permintaan maaf itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yixing yang ranum, mengejutkan suaminya yang masih betah mencium dan mengelus perutnya. Pada dasarnya Yixing memiliki karakter yang mudah merasa tidak enak hati terhadap orang lain, juga sangat memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Walhasil spontan meminta maaf sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaan setiap kali dia merasa tidak enak hati terhadap orang lain, khususnya lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf?" Joonmyeon menoleh dengan terkejut. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Yixing- _ah_?"

"Sikapku yang kemarin-kemarin," Yixing memberikan petunjuk. Tatapan matanya menghindari Joonmyeon, merasa tak siap bertemu pandang dengan suaminya.

"Karena kesalahpahamanku, aku menjauhi _Oppa_ hingga _Oppa_ tidak berani menyapa Lykke," dia melanjutkan, lirih.

Mendengar ini, Joonmyeon tertegun. Agaknya dia terkejut sekaligus bingung. Perlu sekitar lima detik bagi Joonmyeon untuk menguasai diri dan kembali angkat bicara untuk memberikan respon pada istri manisnya.

"Yixing- _ah_ , kesalahpahamanmu semuanya karenaku. Aku satu-satunya yang bersalah di sini."

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis. Satu tangannya terulur, menggenggam tangan Yixing yang berada di atas selimut.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf," katanya tulus.

Genggaman tangan Joonmyeon dirasakan Yixing begitu hangat. Ditambah dengan ketulusan yang terdengar jelas dalam nada bicara laki-laki itu, rasa hangat di tangannya seolah menjalar sampai ke dasar hatinya. Tergerak oleh perasaan, Yixing memberanikan diri menatap mata suaminya. Tampak olehnya tatapan hangat diberikan Joonmyeon kepadanya. Hangat, tulus, menghadirkan perasaan haru di pagi yang cerah milik musim semi bumi Copenhagen ini.

" _Oppa_ sudah berkali-kali minta maaf padaku semalam," balas Yixing menahan haru. "Jangan minta maaf lagi. Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin…," Yixing mendadak malu-malu, " _Oppa_ terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa _Oppa_ mencintaiku dan Lykke, seperti janji _Oppa_ semalam."

Yixing tampak begitu menggemaskan dengan ekspresinya yang malu-malu dan pipi semerah tomat hingga Joonmyeon tidak bisa untuk tidak mengulas senyum sekali lagi. Genggaman tangannya di tangan Yixing mengerat, seakan berusaha menyalurkan seluruh kehangatan yang dia miliki untuk istrinya yang terbaring malu-malu di ranjang, tampak menggemaskan sekaligus menggairahkan lantaran Yixing telanjang di balik selimut yang hanya menutup sampai setengah dada, mengekspos _kissmark_ hasil karyanya semalam yang tercetak jelas dari dada, tulang selangka hingga leher. Pemandangan indah di hadapannya ini tanpa sadar membuat Joonmyeon terpesona, memandunya untuk diam dan sebagai gantinya mengagumi keindahan milik istri manisnya.

Joonmyeon larut dalam diam, sedikit membingungkan Yixing. Tidak ada sepatahpun kata yang terucap dari bibir diplomat tampan itu. Diam dengan tatapan yang terang-terangan terpesona, terkagum-kagum terhadap Yixing. Joonmyeon yang seperti ini dengan mudah menempatkan Yixing dalam jerat perasaan bernama canggung sekali lagi.

"Yixing- _ah_."

Yixing tak bisa menghitung berapa detik atau menit yang berlalu dalam hening, yang pasti dia merasa lega mendengar suara Joonmyeon menyebutkan namanya. Terus terang, Yixing sama sekali tak tahu kata apa yang sebaiknya dia pilih selain kata _'oppa_ ' jika dia berinisiatif menjadi pihak yang memecahkan keheningan di antara dirinya dan Joonmyeon.

"Y-ya?" Yixing menyahut, lagi-lagi merasa gugup.

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku ingin mencintaimu lebih banyak lagi, salah satunya pagi ini, _Petite Poupée_."

Dan panggilan _'petite poupée'_ alias boneka kecil dalam bahasa Perancis berdampak pada wajah manis Yixing yang berubah menjadi semerah warna kepiting rebus. Hampir setahun menjadi istri Kim Joonmyeon, panggilan _petite poupée_ dirasakan Yixing bukan main keramat, menandai sesuatu yang dianggapnya sakral dalam kehidupan rumah tangga.

"Kalau kau tidak merasa lelah," Joonmyeon menambahkan, melontarkan kalimat yang seharusnya bermakna penuh pengertian, tetapi justru terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan yang sarat akan harapan di telinga Yixing.

Detik itu juga, Yixing tahu dia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Tangan Joonmyeon yang bebas bergerak mengusap perutnya, tanpa permisi bergerak naik, menyentuh salah satu dadanya yang terlihat ranum meski sebagian terlindung selimut. Mengusapnya dengan perlahan, hati-hati, tetapi tubuh Yixing yang cenderung lebih sensitif sejak mengandung memberikan respon positif. Perempuan manis itu sedikit menggeliat merasakan Joonmyeon mengusap-usap salah satu asetnya lewat gerakan memutar, di satu sisi terasa hati-hati namun di sisi lain dirasakan Yixing sebagai godaan besar.

Yixing mungkin masih lelah, tetapi dia tak dapat menampik bahwa dirinya pun menginginkan Joonmyeon. Menginginkan apa yang diistilahkan laki-laki itu sebagai 'mencintai lebih banyak lagi'.

Dan anggukan pelan yang diberikannya menjadi bukti bahwa dia tidak ingin menolak Joonmyeon. Dengan demikian, ramalan Joonmyeon tentang sarapan dengan _rugbr_ _ø_ _d_ saja untuk pagi ini bakal menjadi kenyataan. 'Menghabiskan sedikit lebih banyak waktu' yang dimaksud Joonmyeon sudah pasti mengeliminasi waktu yang lumayan untuk sarapan.

Lupakan soal _rugbr_ _ø_ _d_. Sarapan dengan bibir manis dan tubuh molek istrinya mungkin lebih dari cukup untuk Kim Joonmyeon, diplomat tampan yang harus mengakui bahwa tubuh mungil istrinya terasa semakin menggairahkan sejak perempuan manis itu mengandung anak pertama mereka. Yixing mungkin kecil dan mungil, tetapi ketika dia mengekspos segenap keindahannya di hadapan Joonmyeon seperti ini, mana mungkin Joonmyeon sanggup untuk menghindar?

-000-

Kalau saja Yixing ingat bahwa hari ini adalah jadwalnya mengunjungi Kedutaan Besar Republik Korea bersama teman-temannya sesama istri diplomat yang terlibat dalam kepengurusan majalah daring _The Diplomat's Wife_ , Yixing mungkin bakal menolak permintaan Joonmyeon untuk bercinta di pagi hari. Sayang, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Melihat Byun Baekhyun datang bersama nyonya diplomat asal Ukraina yang bernama Yevgeniya Dyakonenko, Yixing yang sejatinya ingin seharian istirahat sambil menunggu Joonmyeon pulang otomatis tak sampai hati untuk mengatakan tidak terhadap Baekhyun yang mengajaknya berangkat bersama ke Kedutaan.

" _Embayu,_ Zitao _Jiejie,_ dan Khaleeda berangkat sendiri-sendiri," Baekhyun memberitahu Yixing, menyebutkan nama-nama milik para pengurus _The Diplomat's Wife_ yang lain.

"Kau ini kenapa tidak baca pesanku, sih?" Dia sedikit bersungut melihat Yixing yang belum bersiap-siap, malah terlihat takjub ketika menatapnya. Apa yang dipikirkan Yixing, Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Maaf."

Yixing langsung merasa tak enak hati, tapi diam-diam dia masih sempat membatin saat menyadari bahwa bros yang dikenakan Baekhyun adalah keluaran Chanel. _Heol,_ sungguh memalukan rasanya bagi Yixing yang sempat meremehkan penampilan 'sederhana' Baekhyun, Kawan. Maklum, Baekhyun yang biasanya tampil glamor bak supermodel justru tampil bak pekerja kantoran hari ini, memilih _blazer_ dan rok berwarna gelap yang menjadi warna favorit orang-orang Denmark.

"Ponselku mati. Aku lupa mengisi daya."

Dia sama sekali tidak bohong. Ponselnya memang mati sejak semalam dan dia sama sekali tak kepikiran untuk mengisi daya lantaran semalam terlalu 'sibuk' bersama Joonmyeon.

"Ya sudah, sekarang bersiap-siaplah," kata Baekhyun, nyaris kedengaran memerintah. "Aku sudah janji dengan Yeonsoo- _ssi_ jam sebelas. Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi, Xingxing."

"Oke, oke," Yixing buru-buru bangkit dari kursi ruang makan di apartemennya. Seperti biasa, dia lebih senang menyambut teman-temannya di ruang makan ketimbang ruang tamu yang terasa terlalu formal menurutnya.

" _Tunggu sebentar. Oh, iya. Zhenya, pesananmu. Aku ambilkan dulu, takut lupa_."

Yevgeniya Dyakonenko atau yang biasa disapa Zhenya tampak bingung ketika Yixing yang mengganti bahasanya ke bahasa Inggris itu menyebut namanya, tetapi itu tak bertahan lama. Nyonya Diplomat Ukraina pemilik rambut hitam yang digelung kaku itu langsung cerah dan tampak sangat antusias saat Yixing kembali ke ruang makan dengan dua kantung kecil dari kain khas China yang diberi aksesoris berupa kepala kelinci.

" _Untuk sepupu Dima dan Nastya_ ," Yixing menyerahkan hasil karyanya itu kepada Zhenya, tak lupa menyebutkan nama panggilan kedua anak Zhenya, Dimitri dan Anastasia Savchenko.

" _Wah, terima kasih Wilma!"_ Zhenya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan penuh sukacita. Seperti biasa dia memanggil Yixing dengan nama panggilan yang diambil dari nama baptis istri Kim Joonmyeon itu, Wilhelmina. _'Yixing terasa tidak natural di lidahku,'_ demikian alasan Zhenya jika ditanya kenapa dia memanggil Yixing 'Wilma' alih-alih 'Yixing'.

" _Berapa harganya? Biar kubeli saja. Ini sangat bagus, jahitannya rumit tapi rapi. Pasti membutuhkan waktu dan ketekunan luar biasa, Wilma."_ Perempuan Ukraina itu seperti biasa bicara dengan semangat kemerdekaan, mematahkan _stereotype_ bahwa orang Eropa Timur cenderung kaku, cuek, bahkan dingin.

" _Tidak. Tidak,"_ tolak Yixing halus. _"Ini hadiah, bukan barang dagangan. Aku senang membuatnya, kok. Tidak masalah untukku. Kau tak perlu membelinya."_

" _Tidak, tidak,"_ Zhenya berkeras. _"Pokoknya aku ingin membelinya. Kau sudah memberikan suvenir semacam ini secara cuma-cuma untuk Dima dan Nastya. Untuk Svetlana, sepupu mereka, tentu tidak boleh gratis."_

" _Kubilang gratis ya gratis,"_ Yixing tak mau kalah. _"Ini hadiah. Pokoknya aku tak mau dibayar. Daripada kau memaksaku untuk menjualnya padamu, lebih baik kau bantu aku untuk mempromosikan hasil karyaku ini ke teman-temanmu,"_ jelas Yixing.

" _Aku berencana menjadikannya bisnis. Mungkin nanti aku bakal membuat tas kain, juga wadah untuk sendok dan garpu. Bagaimana?"_

"Apa? Bisnis?"

Alih-alih Zhenya, yang bersuara justru Baekhyun. Jika sedari tadi dia memilih menyimak perdebatan kecil antara Yixing dan Zhenya, maka sekarang Baekhyun memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. Berbeda dengan Zhenya yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris untuk berkomunikasi dengan Yixing, Baekhyun memilih tetap berbahasa Korea.

"Iya, begitulah rencanaku," Yixing menjawab Baekhyun. "Hitung-hitung untuk mengasah keterampilanku menjahit," dia berargumen.

' _Juga untuk mengisi pundi-pundiku selama laman The Diplomat's Wife belum bisa dimonetisasi,'_ Yixing menambahkan dalam hati, mengingatkan dirinya tentang tekad untuk mencari uang sendiri. Kendati Joonmyeon sudah minta maaf soal ketatnya anggaran belanja selama ini, Yixing tidak ingin terlena. Dia sadar, apa yang dikatakan Annette van Nistelrooy—sahabatnya asal Belanda—adalah benar. Perempuan mutlak memiliki penghasilan sendiri, demikian yang pernah dikatakan Annette padanya belum lama ini.

 _Ayolah, sekarang abad 21. Perempuan harus mandiri agar tidak sedikit-sedikit bergantung pada suami!_

" _Ini benar-benar kejutan,"_ Baekhyun sekonyong-konyong mengganti bahasanya ke dalam bahasa Inggris. _"Bukankah begitu, Zhenya?"_ Dia menoleh ke arah Sang Nyonya Diplomat asal Ukraina.

" _Ya."_ Zhenya yang masih agak kaget refleks menganggukkan kepalanya. _"Kau serius mau merintis bisnis ini, Wilma?"_ tanyanya pada Yixing, seolah memastikan bahwa Yixing sedang tidak bercanda.

Yixing gantian mengangguk. " _Tentu_ ," jawabnya mantap. _"Maka dari itu kau bantu aku, ya?"_

Zhenya hendak menjawab, tapi tak disangka suara Baekhyun lebih dulu mengisi udara dalam ruangan ini.

"Ehm, nanti saja kita bicarakan soal bisnis. Sekarang lebih baik kau cepat bersiap-siap, Xingxing. Tidak enak kalau Zitao _Jie_ , _Embayu_ , dan Khaleeda yang sampai duluan," Baekhyun menyela.

Byun Baekhyun menunjukkan moda tegas seperti yang kerap diperlihatkannya saat kebagian tugas menjadi koordinator acara di Kedutaan. Mendengar sahabatnya itu terang-terangan memberi isyarat bahwa dia tak bisa dibantah, Yixing pun buru-buru _ngacir_ untuk berganti pakaian.

" _Lho, Madam? Anda mau pergi?"_

Suara milik Stine Lundager Kjærsfeldt yang tak lain adalah asisten rumah tangganya menyambut Yixing yang baru saja keluar kamar setelah mengganti kaus _turtleneck_ dengan _midi dress_ selutut berwarna hitam dan tak lupa _scarf_ untuk menutupi _kissmark_ di leher. Stine tampak terkejut melihat Yixing berganti pakaian dan membawa _sling bag_ kesayangannya.

" _Saya baru selesai membuat sm_ _ø_ _rrebr_ _ø_ _d pesanan Anda,"_ kata Stine. _"Ya, tidak masalah dimakan sore kalau Anda mau makan siang di luar,"_ dia buru-buru menambahkan, agaknya khawatir Yixing bakal salah tangkap dengan pernyataannya barusan.

Mendengar ini, Yixing pun menepuk dahinya sendiri. Astaga, dia lupa bahwa dia meminta tolong pada Stine untuk membuat _sm_ _ø_ _rrebr_ _ø_ _d_ alias _sandwich_ khas Denmark sebagai menu makan siang!

" _Ya ampun, aku lupa,"_ Yixing menyesali kealpaannya. Sama seperti Stine, Yixing juga berbicara dalam bahasa Denmark.

" _Maaf, lupa memberitahu Anda. Ternyata siang ini saya ada janji pergi ke Kedutaan bersama beberapa teman,"_ kata Yixing. _"Belum tahu nanti akan makan siang di luar atau tidak."_

" _Kedutaan?"_ Raut wajah Stine tiba-tiba berubah setingkat lebih cerah. _"Kalau begitu Anda akan bertemu Mr Kim?"_

" _Err… Itu…"_ Yixing mendadak sedikit malu-malu. _"Mungkin, ya."_

Stine terkekeh. Ekspresi malu-malu Yixing justru terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Terus terang, Stine tak habis pikir kenapa Yixing malu-malu saat dia menyebut-nyebut tentang Joonmyeon. Menggelikan, demikian menurut Stine.

" _Kalau begitu sebaiknya Anda bawa saja sm_ _ø_ _rrebr_ _ø_ _d buatan saya, Madam. Anda bisa memakannya bersama Mr Kim. Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Lagipula Anda belum pernah membawakan Mr Kim makan siang, bukan?"_ Stine sekonyong-konyong memberi usul.

" _Eh?"_ Yixing terkejut. _"Tapi…"_

Kalau boleh jujur, Yixing mengakui bahwa ide Stine sangat cemerlang. Membawakan Joonmyeon makan siang lalu makan bersama memang manis jika dibayangkan, tapi apakah Joonmyeon sependapat? Jangan-jangan dia malah merasa terganggu?

" _Mr Kim pasti tidak akan keberatan,"_ Stine berkata, seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiran Yixing.

" _Tunggu sebentar, biar saya siapkan bekal untuk Anda berdua."_

Perempuan Denmark berambut pirang stroberi yang dikeriting kecil-kecil itu tidak menunggu tanggapan Yixing, memilih langsung _ngacir_ untuk menyiapkan _sm_ _ø_ _rrebr_ _ø_ _d_ buatannya.

Berbeda dengan Stine yang tampak sangat bersemangat, Yixing justru memasang tampang ragu. Bayangan dirinya menemui Joonmyeon di Kedutaan dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama rasa-rasanya terlalu muluk-muluk. _Heol,_ selama ini Joonmyeon bahkan tak pernah mengajaknya mampir ke ruangannya saat dia mengunjungi Kedutaan untuk mengurus acara-acara yang melibatkan para istri korps diplomatik Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark!

"Bagaimana ini, Lykke?" Seperti biasa, Yixing tak pernah absen berbagi isi hatinya dengan Lykke. " _Appa_ -mu, kira-kira apa dia bakal keberatan jika Mama mengantarkan makan siang dan mengajaknya makan bersama?"

Satu tendangan yang lumayan keras dirasakan Yixing menyapa dinding rahimnya. Yixing kontan kaget. Hampir delapan bulan mengandung Lykke, Yixing tentu bisa menerjemahkan gerakan-gerakan Lykke, khususnya tendangan-tendangan yang diberikan bayi tiga puluh satu minggu itu dan tendangan yang diberikan Lykke barusan berarti 'tidak'.

 _Hei, apakah kali ini Lykke bisa dipercaya? Jangan lupa, Lykke itu sangat mengidolakan ayahnya!_

"Xingxing, apa kau masih lama?"

Dan suara Byun Baekhyun sukses membuyarkan fokus Yixing terhadap Lykke.

 _Zhang Yixing, Nyonya Byun tidak suka menunggu, Baby._

-000-

Rasa syukur spontan terucap dalam hati Yixing kala mobil Bentley Continental yang mentereng milik Baekhyun memasuki area parkir Kedutaan tepat pukul 10.54 waktu Copenhagen. Masih ada enam menit tersisa untuk mencapai ruang kerja Ha Yeonsoo, diplomat muda yang menangani urusan kehumasan. Namun demikian, Yixing tetap tak enak hati lantaran dia melihat ketiga pengurus _The Diplomat's Wife_ yang lain telah menunggu di lobi.

" _Maaf, aku lupa kalau hari ini kita ada janji,"_ Yixing berinisiatif meminta maaf pada Yulia Kiranasari yang merupakan istri diplomat Indonesia, juga Khaleeda Mazari asal Pakistan dan tak ketinggalan Huang Zitao, istri diplomat asal Tiongkok.

" _Baekhyun dan Zhenya terpaksa menungguku bersiap-siap dulu,"_ dia menambahkan.

" _Santai saja, Dik,"_ Yulia yang biasa disapa Yixing dengan panggilan _'embayu'_ itu menanggapi dengan santai. Seperti biasa dia menyapa Yixing dengan panggilan _'dik'_. Konon panggilan itu khusus ditujukan kepada orang yang lebih muda, demikian menurut Yulia.

" _Lagipula aku juga baru sampai. Belum ada lima menit,"_ Yulia menambahkan.

" _Ya, lagipula sekarang belum jam sebelas,"_ Zitao menimpali, diiringi anggukan setuju dari sosok Khaleeda Mazari yang mengingatkan Yixing pada bintang film India sekelas Aishwarya Rai. Jika Khaleeda mengingatkan Yixing pada Aishwarya Rai, maka Zitao memenuhi gambaran supermodel dalam benak Yixing. Maklum, Zitao tinggi menjulang, kurus, tetapi memiliki penampilan mengesankan lewat pilihan busananya yang begitu _chic_. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, Zitao lebih memenuhi gambaran supermodel ketimbang Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas mantan model internasional.

" _Kita langsung saja ke ruangan Ha Yeonsoo. Bagaimana?"_ Baekhyun sekonyong-konyong memberi usul.

" _Setuju,"_ Khaleeda langsung menyatakan persetujuannya. _"Tapi sebaiknya kau yang minta izin pada staf administrasi, Berenice. Tadi dia sempat meragukanku saat aku melapor kalau aku mau bertemu Miss Yeonsoo Ha,"_ 'Aishwarya Rai' asal Pakistan itu memberitahu Baekhyun. Alih-alih Baekhyun, Khaleeda lebih senang memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama Barat-nya, Berenice.

" _Oke,"_ Baekhyun langsung mengiyakan. _"Kalian tunggu sebentar."_

Baekhyun bergegas mendatangi staf yang dimaksud. Hanya dua menit waktu yang diperlukan Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan izin sehingga pukul sebelas tepat Yixing dan kawan-kawan mencapai ruangan Ha Yeonsoo di lantai dua.

Ha Yeonsoo masih muda dan cantik, memiliki raut wajah ramah sekaligus ceria. Diplomat muda itu menyambut Yixing dan kawan-kawan dengan antusias, mempersilakan mereka duduk di sofa yang disediakan khusus di ruangannya. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Baekhyun, Ha Yeonsoo memiliki aksen _British_ yang sangat kental, mengundang spekulasi bahwa dia menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun di Negeri Ratu Elizabeth II.

" _Oke,"_ Yeonsoo memandang berkeliling dengan antusias, menyapa satu per satu wajah para nyonya diplomat yang duduk dengan anggun di sofa, _"sebelumnya Nyonya Byun sudah menemui saya untuk membicarakan prosedur perizinan membuka booth di Pekan Kebudayaan Korea. Saya sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Pak Dubes dan beliau tidak keberatan, hanya saja saya ingin tahu pasti teknis operasional booth yang akan dibuka. Kegiatan apa saja yang akan dilakukan di booth, semacam itu,"_ ujar Yeonsoo.

" _Mengenai kegiatan apa saja yang akan dilakukan,"_ Yixing menjadi pihak yang berinisiatif menjawab, _"karena tujuannya adalah murni untuk promosi, kami berencana untuk membagikan brosur dan pamflet bagi para pengunjung, juga memberi pengunjung kesempatan untuk mengakses langsung laman The Diplomat's Wife dari laptop yang kami sediakan nanti."_

Yixing memang kelihatan jelas gugup, tetapi beruntung dia masih bisa menjelaskan dengan detail seputar kegiatan-kegiatan yang akan dilakukan timnya di _booth The Diplomat's Wife_. Bagaimanapun dia pencetus ide _The Diplomat's Wife_ , mau tak mau dialah bertindak sebagai juru bicara. Sebagai pemilik karakter segan yang paling takut mengecewakan orang lain, Yixing harus berusaha keras untuk melawan gugup.

" _Dan kalau diizinkan, kami berencana untuk melakukan presentasi singkat tentang The Diplomat's Wife, disertai tayangan singkat tentang pendirian The Diplomat's Wife,"_ Yixing melanjutkan, menyebutkan rencana lain yang sudah disepakatinya dengan teman-temannya di grup WhatsApp.

" _Menarik,"_ Yeonsoo berkomentar, lagi-lagi tampak antusias. _"Mengenai booth, sesuai arahan Pak Dubes tidak ada masalah, tetapi untuk presentasi singkat, kami harus melakukan sinkronisasi dengan rundown acara. Sayangnya, seperti yang Anda ketahui, sampai hari ini masih berubah-ubah,"_ beber Yeonsoo.

" _Ya, sampai saat ini kami masih melakukan koordinasi dengan pihak-pihak pengisi acara,"_ Baekhyun yang menjabat ketua divisi hubungan internasional untuk Pekan Kebudayaan Korea ikut menyambung.

" _Beberapa masih belum memberikan kepastian."_

" _Untuk sementara, bagaimana kalau kami memastikan dulu prosedur perizinan membuka booth?"_ Yixing memberi usul.

" _Boleh,"_ Yeonsoo menyatakan persetujuannya. _"Untuk prosedur perizinan sama sekali tidak rumit. Anda hanya perlu mengirimkan surat permohonan izin mendirikan booth, juga proposal yang berisi detail kegiatan untuk kami pelajari. Nanti pihak Kedutaan akan menerbitkan surat izin dan booth sudah bisa dipasang pada H-1 acara, sekitar sore hari,"_ jelas Yeonsoo.

Yixing dan kawan-kawan mengangguk paham. Rupanya prosedur perizinan sama sekali tidak sulit, hanya membutuhkan surat permohonan izin dan proposal. Berhubung Yixing pernah aktif di himpunan mahasiswa jurusannya semasa kuliah dan dipercaya menjabat sekretaris, urusan persuratan dan penyusunan proposal dirasakannya tidak sulit. Yang terpenting adalah dia aktif melibatkan teman-temannya sesame pendiri _The Diplomat's Wife_ untuk memberikan masukan dan saran terkait surat permohonan izin dan proposal yang akan dia buat nanti.

Diskusi dengan Ha Yeonsoo seputar pendirian _booth_ dalam acara Pekan Kebudayaan Korea berlangsung cukup menyenangkan. Diplomat muda itu terang-terangan antusias, bahkan menyambut baik ide Khaleeda Mazari yang ingin menyediakan makanan ringan khas negara asal para pendiri _The Diplomat's Wife_ bagi para pengunjung _booth_. Seakan belum cukup, Yeonsoo bahkan memberi usul agar _The Diplomat's Wife_ memberikan kesempatan bagi istri diplomat manapun di dunia untuk mengirimkan artikel, tidak terbatas pada istri para diplomat yang sedang bertugas di Denmark.

" _Kebetulan kami memang memiliki rencana seperti itu,"_ Huang Zitao mewakili teman-temannya untuk menjawab Yeonsoo.

" _Rencananya akan kami umumkan nanti setelah akun media sosial resmi milik The Diplomat's Wife dibuat,"_ tambahnya.

Penjelasan Zitao tentu saja disambut baik oleh Yeonsoo, menambah hangat diskusi mereka siang ini. Tak terasa diskusi di antara mereka menghabiskan waktu satu jam. Yixing pun berinisiatif mengajak teman-temannya untuk pamit lantaran tak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat siang Ha Yeonsoo.

Yixing dan kawan-kawan keluar dari ruangan Ha Yeonsoo pukul dua belas tepat. Ide makan siang bersama di luar yang dicetuskan Baekhyun segera menjadi topik yang dibicarakan keenam nyonya diplomat ini. Keempat temannya menyambut baik ide Baekhyun, bahkan memberi rekomendasi soal kafe yang sekiranya cocok, menyisakan Yixing sebagai satu-satunya pihak yang merasa keberatan kendati tak ditampakannya.

 _Hei, apa kabar sm_ _ø_ _rrebr_ _ø_ _d buatan Stine dan ide perempuan Denmark itu soal makan siang bersama Joonmyeon?_

"Yixing- _ah_."

Suara Joonmyeon sukses mengejutkan Yixing yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yixing semakin terkejut, pasalnya dia melihat sosok tampan suaminya melangkah ke arahnya.

" _O-Oppa_." Yixing mendadak gugup. Bayangan _sm_ _ø_ _rrebr_ _ø_ _d_ buatan Stine semakin menari-nari di dalam benaknya, sementara di dalam rahimnya Yixing merasakan Lykke bergerak-gerak dengan aktif, seakan-akan bayi itu mengenal baik suara ayahnya.

" _Selamat siang,"_ Joonmyeon menyapa teman-teman Yixing dengan sopan sebelum memusatkan perhatian pada istri manisnya yang tampak gugup.

"Tadinya aku bermaksud mengunjungi ruangan Yeonsoo- _ssi_ untuk menemuimu," kata Joonmyeon pada Yixing.

" _Oppa…_ Tahu aku menemui Ha Yeonsoo- _ssi_?" Yixing lagi-lagi kaget.

"Ya, Yeonsoo- _ssi_ memberitahuku, katanya hari ini kau dan teman-temanmu memiliki janji bertemu dengannya," jawab Joonmyeon.

"O-oh, begitu," Yixing menanggapi, diam-diam merutuki kebodohannya sendiri dalam hati. Yeonsoo dan Joonmyeon itu rekan kerja, kenapa dia bisa tidak kepikiran tentang kemungkinan Yeonsoo bakal memberitahu Joonmyeon seputar rencana pertemuannya dengan para pendiri _The Diplomat's Wife_?

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

 _Hei, apa dia baru saja salah dengar?_

Yixing nyaris terbengong-bengong mendengar kalimat ajakan itu meluncur dari bibir suaminya. Demi apa, Joonmyeon mengajaknya makan siang? Apakah dia salah dengar?

"Ehm, Xingxing."

Suara Byun Baekhyun mengembalikan Yixing ke dunia nyata. Nyaris gelagapan, Yixing menoleh, mendapati temannya itu tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Sepertinya kami duluan saja," kata Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya kau makan siang dengan suamimu saja. Jarang-jarang 'kan kau makan siang bersama suamimu?"

Baekhyun mungkin sangat pengertian, tetapi sebagai akibatnya Yixing justru semakin gugup. Konyol, memang, gugup hanya karena membayangkan dia akan makan siang bersama dengan suaminya sendiri. Maklum, sepanjang sejarah pernikahannya dengan Joonmyeon, baru kali ini Joonmyeon mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Biasanya laki-laki itu hanya akan menemuinya sebentar untuk menanyakan progres kegiatan yang harus diurus ke Kedutaan, lalu mengantarkannya keluar untuk mencari taksi.

Yixing gugup, tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri dia merasa senang. Hei, bukankah berarti _sm_ _ø_ _rrebr_ _ø_ _d_ buatan Stine tak akan sia-sia?

Baekhyun mengajak teman-temannya yang lain berpamitan pada Yixing dan Joonmyeon, meninggalkan mereka berdua saja. Sejenak nyonya diplomat itu berhenti di ujung tangga lantaran suaminya, Park Chanyeol, tahu-tahu muncul dari balik pintu salah satu ruangan dan menghampirinya untuk sekadar bertegur sapa.

Yixing tak sempat mendengarkan percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lantaran Joonmyeon dengan cepat mengambil alih atensinya lewat topik pembicaraan seputar makan siang bersama.

"Ada kafe yang lumayan enak dekat sini," kata Joonmyeon. "Kalau kau mau, kita pergi ke sana."

"Ehm, _Oppa_ ," Yixing berusaha keras mengendalikan gugupnya, "s-sebenarnya, aku membawakan _Oppa_ bekal makan siang."

Sambil menghindari tatapan Joonmyeon dalam rangka mengurangi gugup, Yixing menyodorkan tas kain yang dibawakan Stine untuk mengangkut kotak bekal berisi _sm_ _ø_ _rrebr_ _ø_ _d._

"Ini."

Joonmyeon tampak sedikit kaget, tetapi tak bertahan lama. Diplomat tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum seraya mengambil tas kain yang disodorkan Yixing.

"Terima kasih," kata Joonmyeon. "Kalau begitu, kita makan saja di ruanganku. Bagaimana?" tawar Joonmyeon.

Detik itu juga, Yixing yakin bahwa dia kembali salah dengar.

 _Kim Joonmyeon, mengajaknya makan bersama di ruangannya?_

-000-

Hampir setahun menyandang status sebagai istri diplomat Republik Korea untuk Kerajaan Denmark, ini pertama kali bagi Yixing mendapat kesempatan masuk ke ruang kerja suaminya di Kedutaan. Selama ini Yixing hanya pernah memasuki aula, ruang rapat, dan tentu saja ruang kerja Ha Yeonsoo yang tadi dikunjunginya. Maklum, alasan kedatangan Yixing ke Kedutaan selalu tak jauh-jauh dari acara resmi yang melibatkan dirinya selaku istri diplomat dan Joonmyeon terlalu tidak peka untuk sekadar mengajaknya melihat-lihat ruang kerjanya. Beruntung kali ini Joonmyeon cukup peka. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sungguh-sungguh ingin menunjukkan komitmennya untuk lebih peka, terbuka, dan tentu saja lebih santai.

Joonmyeon terlihat lebih santai, berbanding terbalik dengan Yixing yang tampak canggung dan malu-malu setelah berhasil melawan gugupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Joonmyeon menggandeng tangannya, sama sekali tidak terlihat sungkan. Diplomat tampan itu bahkan tak sungkan terkekeh saat menanggapi rekan kerjanya yang kebetulan berpapasan dan menggodanya. Maklum, Joonmyeon sangat jarang dikunjungi istrinya di kantor dan pemandangan Joonmyeon menggandeng istrinya di kantor seperti ini bisa dibilang langka. Selama ini, satu-satunya momen untuk menyaksikan Joonmyeon menggandeng Yixing hanyalah saat keduanya menghadiri acara resmi semacam resepsi diplomatik.

Joonmyeon membawa Yixing memasuki ruang kerjanya di lantai dua. Menunjukkan kualitasnya sebagai _gentleman_ , Joonmyeon membukakan pintu untuk Yixing. Tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan di antara mereka berdua, Joonmyeon membimbingnya memasuki ruangan yang selama ini membuat Yixing penasaran itu.

Ruang kerja Joonmyeon lumayan luas, memiliki desain interior yang sederhana namun elegan khas Skandinavia. Tidak banyak perabot di dalamnya, hanya ada dua meja yang disusun membentuk formasi huruf L yang kurang sempurna, dua kursi dan dua lemari berisi buku serta arsip. Warna putih mendominasi ruangan ini, menjadi latar yang sempurna lantaran ruang kerja Joonmyeon benar-benar rapi dan bersih. Buku-buku tertata rapi di lemari kaca dan dokumen-dokumen disusun tak kalah rapi di atas meja yang membelakangi jendela. Ngomong-ngomong soal jendela, jendela di ruangan Joonmyeon tidak terlalu tinggi tetapi lebar, memungkinkan Joonmyeon menyaksikan pemandangan milik Svanemøllevej yang didominasi gedung-gedung berlantai dua dengan cat warna putih. Sekali lihat, Yixing langsung paham kenapa Joonmyeon merasa betah berlama-lama di kantor. Wajar, pasalnya ruangan ini benar-benar nyaman!

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Joonmyeon menanyainya tak lama setelah mereka masuk. "Apakah ruanganku ini cukup rapi?"

"Rapi, rapi sekali," Yixing menjawab dengan antusias. Sikap santai Joonmyeon perlahan-lahan membuatnya bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan, sedikit demi sedikit mengikis perasaan canggung dan malu yang sempat menyapa.

"Dan sangat nyaman. Pantas _Oppa_ betah berlama-lama di kantor," dia berkomentar.

Mendengar komentar Yixing, Joonmyeon terkekeh.

"Aku betah berlama-lama bukan karena ruangan ini nyaman," koreksi Joonmyeon. "Tapi karena pekerjaanku banyak sekali. Kau lihat? Dua tumpukan dokumen di mejaku itu belum seberapa." Joonmyeon menunjuk tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya.

"Wow." Yixing mengerjapkan matanya dengan takjub. "Banyak sekali. Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja," kata Joonmyeon. "Barangkali kau tertarik, ingin mengetahui dokumen seperti apa yang rajin menahan suamimu ini di meja kerjanya."

Yixing tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapi Joonmyeon. Mendapat izin dari suaminya, Yixing berinisiatif melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Joonmyeon. Penuh semangat dia mendekati meja kerja suaminya, sementara Joonmyeon memilih mendekati meja yang satunya lagi dan meletakkan tas kain berisi bekal yang dibawakan Yixing.

Sementara Joonmyeon membongkar isi tas, Yixing yang hendak meraih salah satu _otner_ di meja Joonmyeon mendadak menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Alih-alih _otner_ , atensinya justru tertuju pada bingkai foto di sebelah komputer, juga beberapa foto yang ditempel Joonmyeon dengan _sticky notes_ di bagian bawah PC-nya. Yixing mendadak tertegun memandangi objek-objek yang memenuhi penglihatannya saat ini.

" _Oppa_ memajang fotoku dan foto hasil USG Lykke?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya yang ranum. Spontan. Tatapannya tidak tertuju pada Joonmyeon, melainkan terpancang pada foto dalam bingkai. Itu foto dirinya di hari pernikahan mereka. Yixing masih ingat persis, foto itu diambil sebelum pemberkatan, tepatnya saat dia baru selesai dirias. Dirinya yang terlihat begitu molek dalam balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih tampak tersenyum malu-malu ke arah kamera. Sebuah foto yang manis, bahkan sangat manis karena Yixing baru tahu foto ini terpilih menjadi pajangan di meja kerja Joonmyeon!

"Oh, itu," Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis, "Ya. Aku memajangnya di mejaku, supaya tetap semangat bekerja meski badanku kaku dan lelah. Fotomu dan Lykke jadi semacam motivasi untuk bekerja lebih keras, lebih giat," beber Joonmyeon. Santai saja dia mengatakannya. Mengalir begitu saja, sama sekali tak ada kesan dibuat-buat.

"Semakin giat bekerja semakin cepat pekerjaanku selesai, jadi bisa segera pulang," Joonmyeon menambahkan.

" _Oppa_..."

Perasaan haru seketika menyergap hati Yixing, memandunya untuk menatap Sang Suami di meja seberang.

"Aku tidak menyangka _Oppa_ memajang fotoku dan Lykke di sini," kata Yixing terharu.

"Dulu sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehku untuk memajang foto di meja kerja," Joonmyeon memberitahu Yixing seraya melangkahkan kaki mendekati meja kerjanya.

"Karena kupikir tidak ada gunanya, toh tatapanku bakal fokus pada layar komputer dan lembar-lembar dokumen. Tapi setelah menikah, aku baru sadar kalau duniaku tak hanya pekerjaan. Aku seringkali memikirkan rumah saat bekerja. Memikirkanmu, apalagi sejak kau mengandung. Akhirnya aku berinisiatif memajang fotomu dan Lykke di meja kerja. Ternyata ampuh. Aku merasa lebih tenang melihat foto kalian. Dan seperti yang kubilang tadi. Foto kalian memberikan motivasi."

Yixing tampak semakin terharu mendengar pengakuan Joonmyeon yang terdengar tulus, setulus tatapan matanya. Terharu sekaligus takjub. Sungguh, Yixing tak menyangka suaminya itu diam-diam tetap memikirkannya dan Lykke ditengah kesibukannya yang luar biasa.

"Seandainya saja aku bertemu denganmu lebih cepat," Joonmyeon yang menjejerinya tiba-tiba seperti menggumam, tetapi masih bisa didengar Yixing.

"Aku tidak perlu menjadi mayat hidup selama sepuluh tahun. Memilih bekerja dan bekerja untuk menghabiskan waktu sekaligus untuk membunuh perasaanku sendiri. Pada masa-masa itu yang paling kubenci adalah pulang ke rumah, karena pada saat itu aku merasa sangat kesepian dan terasing. Aku sangat-sangat terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa momen pulang ke rumah ternyata sangat menyenangkan jika kau memiliki seseorang yang menunggumu di rumah. Seseorang yang membuatmu merasa hangat, nyaman. Aku sangat-sangat terlambat untuk itu, tapi aku tidak menyesal. Sepuluh tahunku yang seperti neraka sudah terbayar lunas. Itu semua berkat kau."

Diplomat tampan itu menatap istrinya dalam-dalam dengan senyum tersungging di bibir. _Angelic._ Memikat.

"Rasanya ucapan terima kasih tak akan pernah cukup untuk Moon Heejoon _Seonbaenim_ , juga paman dan bibimu, Yixing- _ah_. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan mereka. Pertemuan di awal musim panas tahun lalu yang mereka atur untuk kita. Melihatmu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Gadis dua puluh empat tahun yang sangat pemalu, yang duduk persis di sebelahku, tapi tidak berani menatapku apalagi mengajak bicara. Gadis yang sempat jatuh sakit karena tertekan oleh sikap para perantara yang pantang menyerah membujuknya untuk menemuiku beberapa minggu kemudian. Gadis yang pada akhirnya mengatakan 'ya' sambil menangis karena tidak percaya diri."

Joonmyeon mengatakannya melalui bisikan. Tatapannya yang hangat menjelajahi wajah manis Yixing, merekam detail indah milik istrinya itu. Tanpa permisi sepasang lengannya memeluk pinggang Yixing. Lembut, hati-hati, memastikan perut Yixing yang seperti balon tidak tertekan oleh tubuhnya.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_." Yixing menyebutkan nama suaminya dengan penuh haru. Sepasang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Gadis ini, ah tidak. Sekarang dia sudah jadi wanita." Joonmyeon lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Istriku. Yang seringkali menangis karenaku. Yixing- _ah_ , aku tahu kata maaf dan terima kasih tak akan pernah cukup, tapi aku ingin mengatakannya lagi. Maafkan sikapku selama ini, Yixing- _ah_. Dan terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku, _oppa_ yang terlalu tua untukmu, terlalu kaku, terlalu serius. Terima kasih karena telah banyak bersabar menghadapiku, dan terima kasih banyak karena kau bersedia belajar untuk mencintaiku. Yixing- _ah_ , terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak."

Yixing tak tahan lagi. Ketulusan Joonmyeon menyentuh hatinya hingga lubuk terdalam. Terdorong oleh naluri, Yixing balas memeluk suaminya. Membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa, jeg elsker dig. Elsker elsker dig._ "

Kalimat yang diucapkannya merupakan kalimat dalam bahasa Denmark, tetapi Yixing tahu bahwa Joonmyeon memahami artinya dengan sangat baik. Air matanya menetes saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya, tetapi Yixing tak peduli. Dia terlalu terharu, terlalu bahagia.

Lagi, Joonmyeon tersenyum. Salah satu senyum paling tulus yang pernah diperlihatkannya di hadapan orang lain kendati saat ini Yixing tak melihatnya. Senyum yang hanya dapat diterjemahkan maknanya lewat satu lema: bahagia.

 **TBC**


	20. Intermezzo

**The Diplomat's Wife**

 **Passion vs Money**

 **Intermezzo**

 **SuLay**

 **GS! for Ukes**

 **-000-**

"Yixing- _ah_."

"Ya?" Yixing menyahut. Mendadak dia merasa waswas.

"Kenapa kau mengembalikan sepuluh juta _won_ itu? Bukankah sudah kubilang, uang itu kuberikan sebagai ganti tabunganmu yang terpakai untuk membiayai pembuatan laman _The Diplomat's Wife_?"

Yixing mencelos. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tak menyangka Joonmyeon bakal bereaksi seperti ini. Memang benar suaminya itu tak membalas pesannya yang memberitahukan perihal transfer dana sebesar 10 juta _won_ , tapi Yixing pikir penjelasannya via _chat_ bisa diterima dan alasan Joonmyeon tak membalas semata-mata karena diplomat tampan itu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh Yixing bahwa suaminya akan pulang ke rumah dengan wajah _stoic_ yang belakangan semakin jarang diperlihatkannya, tatapan datar yang sulit dibaca, dan pertanyaan yang disampaikan dengan nada datar begitu sosoknya memasuki ruang tamu.

Joonmyeon menjelma dia yang serba datar, serba tak terbaca, tetapi kenapa Yixing justru merasa terintimidasi?

Kim Joonmyeon, laki-laki itu... _Tersinggung?_

Yixing yakin seratus persen bahwa pesannya seputar transfer dana ke rekening Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak bernada tidak sopan. Dia sudah memikirkannya masak-masak dan membacanya berulang-ulang sebelum memutuskan untuk mengirimkannya pada Joonmyeon. Bahkan Yixing yakin bahwa pesannya tidak sedikit pun mengisyaratkan kesombongan atau gengsi!

 _Oppa, aku mengirimkan sepuluh juta won ke rekening Oppa._

 _Itu uang yang Oppa kirimkan padaku beberapa hari yang lalu._

 _Kupikir lebih baik Oppa saja yang menyimpannya untuk membiayai kebutuhan yang lebih mendesak._

 _Oppa tidak perlu mengganti uang tabunganku yang kugunakan untuk membiayai pembuatan laman The Diplomat's Wife._

Pesan yang demikian, bukankah seharusnya Joonmyeon tidak perlu tersinggung?

Yixing gentar. Sungguh, tatapan datar maupun pertanyaan bernada datar dari Joonmyeon benar-benar mengintimidasinya. Meski Yixing merasa dirinya tidak patut dipersalahkan, tetap saja keberaniannya goyah menghadapi intimidasi Joonmyeon. Bagaimanapun Joonmyeon jauh lebih tua darinya dan pada dasarnya Yixing masih seringkali sulit mengenyahkan perasaan segan yang kerap muncul terhadap sosok Joonmyeon.

Yixing gentar, takut. Mendadak dia khawatir, kalau-kalau hubungannya yang belum lama kembali hangat dengan Joonmyeon bakal kembali dingin karena Joonmyeon merasa tersinggung.

" _Oppa_ , aku sudah menjelaskannya via _chat_."

Takut-takut Yixing menjawab suaminya. Dirasakannya Lykke menendang pelan dinding rahimnya saat dia bicara, seolah-olah bayinya itu memberikan dukungan lewat bahasa nonverbal. Sayang, kali ini 'dukungan' dari Lykke tak berhasil menenangkan Yixing.

"Apakah sulit untuk menerimanya, Yixing- _ah_? Pemberianku itu membuatmu tak berkenan atau kau justru tersinggung karenanya?"

Yixing terkejut. Pertanyaan Joonmyeon ini sama sekali diluar dugaan!

" _Oppa_..."

Yixing benar-benar terkejut, sampai-sampai dia bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk menjawab suaminya.

"Aku minta maaf kalau pemberianku itu membuatmu tak berkenan atau mungkin menyinggung perasaanmu, tapi aku memberikannya semata-mata karena aku menginginkannya, karena aku tak ingin uang tabunganmu habis. Sama sekali tidak ada maksud lain. Tapi kalau memang kau sulit menerimanya, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Kim Joonmyeon menghela napas. Tatapan milik diplomat tampan itu sesaat tertuju pada perut buncit Yixing sebelum dia melangkah menjauhi Yixing. Bahkan dia tak mau sekadar menoleh ke arah Yixing saat dia melewati istri manisnya itu, seakan-akan tak peduli melihat raut keterkejutan yang terpeta jelas di wajah Yixing.

Lagi, keterkejutan menyergap Yixing. Kali ini efeknya lebih hebat, pasalnya Yixing hanya bisa diam mematung. Yixing terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi baik melalui tuturan ataupun gerakan. Sikap maupun perkataan Joonmyeon benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

 _Demi Tuhan, Joonmyeon... Tersinggung?_

 ** _-Sampai jumpa di full version setelah Lebaran bagi Anda yang menunggu cerita ini wqwqwq-_**


End file.
